


NO MONEY (Complete)

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 178,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun needs money, badly. An opportunity comes and he crosses path with the rich but arrogantly perverted, Choi Siwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (No Money)

 

" You know I could lend you some money, kyuhyun-ah. Just ask! Yah know, you don't even have to. Think about it, how the hell can you earn-" changmin just received the hand and got hushed by his best friend. "You can do me a favor by not mentioning the amount and that's all I will ask you." Kyuhyun started packing-or more like shoving his things inside his bag remembering his problem again. "Aish! You're so stubborn. What are you gonna do, join those other college students' protest? Sell your organs? Rob a bank? I'm telling you, borrowing money will be easier. I'm the one offering and it seems its more harder for me to convince you." Changmin looked at his friend, even though the other looked decent as it is he still can't help but be pitiful towards the smaller guy.

  
He knew that kyuhyun is already an orphan and apart from that his a self-supporting college student so having their university threatened to be closed down, because of unpaid loans and debts, even scholars like kyuhyun must pay for their education at least half. "I told you I just can't accept that, you're always helping me-not that I'm complaining but it's just wrong to accept it everytime. I'll just find another job or something, any opportunity to earn some money will do." Kyuhyun straightened up his shirt and lightly brushed his cute brown hair from his eyes. Changmin looked at his friend sternly and sighed. "Haay... Then give me that, the least I could do to lighten your burdens is to carry your big-black-bag of books, the library gets insecure seeing you!" Changmin grabbed the bag and he was shocked to know how heavy it was. "Yah! Why the hell is this so heavy?! I'm really shocked why you don't have muscles by now carrying this everyday." changmin squeezed the others shoulders to emphasize his point. "Shut up." Kyuhyun said feeling a bit annoyed but touching his arms to check if maybe muscles did form---well... disappointment followed.  


  
"Where are you going now?" Changmin asked breaking the 3minute silence, kyuhyun cherished. "I have to find a job." Kyuhyun stated as if the deed was too easy. "Tsk. Is there anything that'll make me convince you to accept my offer? The exams are next week and what job will give you enough to pay-that-sum-of-money.. Hear me out 'kay? I lend you money then you pay me whenever you like-i mean whenever you feel responsible to do so. Ah chincha! Why do you always have to pick the hard way?" Changmin feels really frustrated towards kyuhyun's stubborness but being friends for a long time he could just expect his bestfriend prefer the hard way of doing things. "I'm really grateful for your offer but I really can't accept it. I know you're rich but your parents might find a better use for that money. I'll come up with something changmin-ah. Don't worry." Kyuhyun took the bag from the taller and slung it onto his back.

  
They arrived at the parking lot and went towards changmin's ride. "How can you be so strapped of cash and yet be so.......what's the word.. dignified?" Changmin entered his car still sighing. "I won't be riding with you today, I think I'll start looking for a job. I'll see you next week.."Kyuhyun ignored him and just smiled and closed the door for his friend. Changmin nodded at him-looking disappointed and drove off.

Kyuhyun was left to dwell at his own problems. It was getting dark, good thing the streets were lighted with lampposts and sign boards from restaurants.

  
_'Now..where should I start?'_ Kyuhyun looked at some restaurants that might need an extra help and signs of wanted workers that would fit him. "Maybe I picked the wrong time." Kyuhyun muttered as he realized that during dinner-rush, restaurant owners will be too busy tending to the customers than to care about frail-looking students like him asking for a job. "Maybe I should just start tomorrow hopefully changmin would tag along." Kyuhyun walked dejectedly without glancing at the shops he passed by and already starting to regret turning down his best friend's kind offer. He adjusted his bag cause it was getting a lot heavier on his shoulders and his house is still a bit far. He was dragging his feet and minding his own business when his ears suddenly caught giggles and whispers from somewhere, when he looked at the direction where it came from he saw an old man dragging along a trampy-looking woman to a car and was kissing her everywhere, they both looked drunk. It was when kyuhyun saw not just one of that peculiar scene but countless men coming out from different buildings decorated with neon lights and dragging with them women with skimpy outfits that he realized he must've taken a different route on the way to his house. Kyuhyun realized that he just arrived at the city's red light district-where whore houses are built side-by-side and the atmosphere wreaked of alcohol, drugs and high levels of testosterone. "Ah.. What am I thinking?" Kyuhyun scolded himself when his mind suddenly got filled with thoughts provoked by the place. He didn't went unnoticed like he liked because people started staring at him as he walked by them and he could hear some of them talking to him.

**_"Hey kid.....would you like company tonight?"_ **   


  
**_"....we don't bite~"_ **   


  
**_"Hey cutie..what's your name?"_ **   


  
With a blushing face he quickened his walk with his head down until he arrived at a seemingly peaceful place, he was still at the middle of the district but no girls could be found. "Could it be that I entered a wormhole?" Kyuhyun felt ridiculous after saying that and shook the thoughts away. All he could see were men of different ages and cars parked roadside. He was about to cross the street when suddenly a shiny blue car stopped blocked him which startled the life out of him. "Yah!" He yelled out of reflex. The window on the front seat rolled down and a manly voice came out.

  
......  
"How much?" The man asked out of the blue.

  
"Excuse me?" Kyuhyun went closer to hear the man easier not knowing what he's getting himself into.

  
....."Are you new here?" The man asked again.

Kyuhyun peered inside the tinted glass and saw 3 suited men, 2 in the front and 1 in the back. Before he could answer he heard a yell behind him and next thing he knew he was shoved away by the fairy looking man.

  
"Oh Mr.. Choi!! I thought you'll never come again!! So which of our boys do you want tonight?" The eccentric looking man yelled earning a curious look from kyuhyun. Kyuhyun could've just walked away but his curiosity kept him grounded. He couldn't hear what the men inside the car was saying but when the fairy-looking man spoke and pointed at him he was baffled. "You want him? But he's not ours. Aish! Maybe he was sent by our competition to show off their freshies here! Aish chincha! They are so frustrating! Yah! You! Freshie come over here!" The guy said with a sickening nasal tone and pointed at kyuhyun. "Freshie?" Kyuhyun said as he approached them. "Yes freshie?! That's what they call newly recruited male-prostitutes like you, don't know that? Tss... Where do they get innocent-looking ones this days? damn it.. " Kyuhyun was dumbfounded at what he heard. He was about to say they were mistaken and make a run for it but a sentence stopped him. "He'll cost you five times more Mr. Choi, I know you don't have a problem with that but just saying.. My boys are a cheaper and heavily experienced." The guy kept bargaining with the person inside who seemed to be discussing also with the 3rd guy on the back. Kyuhyun thought that this by far is the most ridiculous and most foolish thing he might do but thinking of his financial state right now and desperation kicking in he thought he shouldn't be too picky and grab the opportunity.

  
_'Should I really go on with this?'_ Kyuhyun's heart started racing thinking of what could possibly happen if he went through with it but being a virgin himself his mind dead panned on what he could consider sexual activities male-prostitutes offer.

  
_'Isn't it kind of limited cause we're both male?'_ He thought. "Yah kid! I don't know who you are and to whom you work for but I'll say to you one thing, you're one lucky freshie-bastard. Mr. Choi is one of the most richest customer people like us could ever dream of, he has a big wallet and a big you-know-what." Kyuhyun didn't really grasped what the other said but it's enough for him to know that a certain Mr. Choi pays well. "What do I have to do now?" Kyuhyun found his voice and asked. "Omona..you have a good voice too. Aigoo I'm so envious of the pimp who owns you.. From what I know you would ride the car-there! Behind Mr. Choi's car and they will take you to his place." Kyuhyun had this weird feeling that that guy actually found a liking to him because his tone changed as he explained kindly what to do. "I think they like you to go with them now. Just a few more points, never upset the client. Mr. choi can sometimes be a hot head, don't think that because he likes you he'll go easy on you. Good luck kid!" The man slapped kyuhyun's butt and the latter jumped but immediately he was escorted by 2 men to another fancy car behind the car of his client.

Kyuhyun didn't know how fast things were happening and he really didn't know what to expect next. He was riding at the backseat and his nerves are already acting up , his mind got filled with worries and regrets but it was too late to back out now, it's impossible to turn down that seemingly powerful Mr. Choi and get out with complete limbs. "Yah kid. You new? What's your name?" The driver asked which snapped kyuhyun from his contemplating. "New? Ah..n-no. My name is cho kyuhyun." Kyuhyun said entwining his hands together nervously.

_'Darn.. Was it right to give him my real name?'._   


  
"You look different from the others. Are you sure you know what you're into?" Kyuhyun can't point his finger if the man sounded skeptical or concerned. "Shut up hyung, don't you know that's what Mr. Choi wants?" The other big guy said. "You shut up. Kyuhyun-shi are you still in school?" The seemingly older man continued interrogating kyuhyun. "Yeh..I'm-i'm in my 3rd year of college." 'Again I answered! Man~ I wish they won't trace me.' Kyuhyun said softly noting that he shouldn't reveal anymore stuff about his real identity. "I'm guessing you're the working-student type then to join a line of work like this?" The driver guessed correctly. "Or he's just a horny kid-stop interviewing and concentrate on the road. If we encounter problems and fail to deliver him to Mr. Choi we might just lose our heads. Hey kid, word of advise, painkillers." The man said and laughed making kyuhyun feel stupid for not getting what the joke was. "Shut up you moron, he probably knows that already." The driver said.

  
_'Painkillers? What the hell....'_   


  
\------------------------

  
They arrived at this famous thirteen-star hotel and the two men escorted kyuhyun to the 15th floor. The place looked so expensive, the walls looked like it's made of real gold on it and kyuhyun can see his reflection on the smooth marble floors.

_'This is that Choi's place? How powerful and rich could he be?'_   


  
Realizing that the man he's being delivered to is not just any average man, kyuhyun can feel himself sweating in fear and nervousness started to materializ. "I left my bag in the car maybe if I could just-" kyuhyun attempted to escape but was easily stopped by the two big men that were escorting him. "We'll just give it to you in the morning." The driver said looking very intimidating. 'In the morning? How long will I be here?' Kyuhyun underestimated the situation. "Too late to escape now kid." The other chuckled making him gulp. They have not even arrived at their destination yet but kyuhyun was already mentally panicking and getting bombarded with regret that he didn't let his best friend lend him some money.

  
_'No no no. This is right, I have to earn money myself. This is the natural order of things. I just have to look like I know what I'm doing.'_ he convinced himself.

  
"Here we are." The man opened the door and gestured to kyuhyun to go inside. Kyuhyun bowed and with shaking feet he slowly went inside. "Good luck kyuhyun shi." The guys said and they closed the door. Kyuhyun was in awe as he got inside of the hotel room. It looked very much alike of those extravagant hotel rooms he could only see on television. He took of his shoes and put on the slippers on the floor. "Come in here..." He heard a deep voice in the room. His heart was still beating very fast that he could almost hear it with his own ears. "What should I do?" Kyuhyun asked himself feeling scared as he made his way to Choi Siwon's room. He pushed open the door and before he could admire the big bedroom that was almost the size of his whole house he was pinned to the door by a strong force, shutting the door loudly in the process. Kyuhyun had closed his eyes from the impact and the slight pain on his back from being roughly shoved like that. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at a very tall and handsome man. Adorning his face were statuesque features and a serious expression whilst pinning kyuhyun on the cold-hard-wooden door. Kyuhyun found himself not able to speak nor move as the suited man infront of him gaze right at him from head to toe.

  
"Cho kyuhyun am I right?" Siwon finally spoke earning a startled look from the younger. "Y-yes." Kyuhyun swallowed to wet his throat. "Are you new? You look..... inexperienced." Siwon said looking at kyuhyun straight in the eyes. "I-i'm, ahem.. not inexperienced." Kyuhyun lied making him more nervous which made the other chuckle. _'Oh god what am I doing?! This guy looks like he'll beat me rather than-argh! i can't even think about what he'll do.'_ Kyuhyun bit his lips and looked somewhere other than siwon.

  
_'Liar...'_ Siwon read the younger easily but decided to play along.

  
He has this strong feeling that kyuhyun is not really in the prostitute business rather it has come to his knowledge that kyuhyun is still studying so he might be doing this because of financial problems-may it be, but that doesn't mean he'll go easy on him-that was never in his nature. "Are you sure you aren't a stupid virgin huh kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon asked pretending he's disgusted but in reality he's anticipation is sky high. _'Everything about him screams of virginity. Fuck! I'm already getting hard, just how delicious could this boy be?'_ Siwon squeezed closer. "..I'm not" kyuhyun said feeling his cheeks burn. _'shit...Sorry umma, appa..'_ Kyuhyun can feel his eyes well at the thought of his deceased parents but thought better of crying. "I really hate liars you know but fine I'll believe you. Its not really a bad thing to look inexperienced on your line of work it gets people like us hooked~" siwon whispered at kyuhyun making the latter swallow nervously again. Siwon chuckled and his smirk made kyuhyun's heart miss a heartbeat-only the lord knows why.

  
Siwon looked at the boy infront of him, it was rare to see this untainted type of people nowadays so it got him more aroused with the thought of being the first to corrupt this child. Siwon released kyuhyun and went somewhere, after a few seconds he got back with an opened bottle of whiskey on hand and he seemed to have taken off his jacket. "You look quite nervous so why don't you drink first to calm those nerves." Siwon had this distrustful smile on his face as he handed the whole bottle to kyuhyun. Kyuhyun actually doesn't drink at all cause he thought it might weaken his body and being independent, his health is the most important thing to him but in this situation where his nervousness has reached the roof a little drink won't be too bad. Kyuhyun cautiously reached for the bottle but as his hand got closer siwon pulled it away. "Tsk tsk tsk.... I have a better way to do it." Siwon can feel his member harden at the thought of his plans for the night which starts with this. He put the mouth of the bottle to his and drank a generous amount, he pushed kyuhyun against the wall and roughly kissed the younger and successfully passing the bitter drink to the other boy's mouth. The younger was so shocked that he choked and wanted to cough but siwon still won't release his lips. Siwon ravished the other's mouth hungrily and lingering between their lips was his favorite kind of alcohol. Kyuhyun had his eyes shut as his first kiss was taken and being taken away from him, still. Kyuhyun can't even think cause it felt like the person infront of him was sucking his life away, apart from the revolting and bitter drink he kept tasting. The kiss was so rough and unforgiving that his lips got dry and when siwon released him he was in a state of fainting from lack of air.

  
"Don't tell me you're already tired? You wanna go home now kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon teased the other. "I do not." Kyuhyun said irriatably swallowing his saliva and wiping his mouth.

"Why do you need this so badly? Tell me the reason, is it because you're in need of something or you just enjoy being nailed?" Siwon really wanted to clear his suspicions and let the other come clean but can't help himself from insulting the other. Kyuhyun looked at siwon straight to the eyes, he felt a bit taken a back and pissed. "Why do you care? I'm pretty sure someone as ignorant and arrogant like you wouldn't understand." Kyuhyun is feeling a bit emotional because everything about it is so new to him so he can't help himself from getting upset with the way siwon was treating him, what he doesn't realize is that siwon doesn't know anything and won't care about that. After hearing that siwon felt his blood boil in rage for being told off by someone he considers a lowlife. "What did you say you bitch?!" Siwon grabbed kyuhyun by the arm and dragged him towards the king size bed and threw him ontop. Kyuhyun landed painfully even though it was a soft mattress, his body bounced to the air but was pinned down forcefully by siwon. "Let go of me!! Let go!!" Kyuhyun wanted to get away from the man and just forget about the money so he struggled to be free, the younger wriggled and hit the bigger man where he could until finally he escaped and was about to run away.

  
"Can you really afford to run from money that you need so much?.... Hm?" Siwon's voice stopped kyuhyun from his tracks.

  
"The boys told me apart from being a whore your also a college student. With korea's economy today a chance to earn big money like this could only happen, I don't know, once in a lifetime? ..am I right?" Siwon grinned and slowly approached the immobilized student.

  
"For me its really okay for you to leave cause I have money-an amount people like you could only imagine to have so I can just get myself someone to replace you but how 'bout you, can you really afford to run away from money kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon hovered at kyuhyun like a devil. Kyuhyun is breathing heavily as he absorb the harsh reality being dictated by siwon.

  
"If I were you.."

  
Siwon started kissing kyuhyun's neck from behind which made the other shut his eyes close, battling within him if he really should go on with it.

  
"..I'll just swallow my pride.."

  
He continued putting butterfly kisses on kyuhyun's neck and down to the younger's shoulder that he exposed by tugging the sleeves down.

  
"..and later I'll reward you..

  
"..I promise."

  
Kyuhyun bit his lips after releasing a gasp as he let the taller continue his activity. "Deal? You won't run away later on me, kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun felt so hopeless that he could almost feel like crying as he surrendered and nodded. "You promise to give your client pleasure?" Siwon whispered seductively.  
"I-i promise.." Kyuhyun softly said.

  
_'I promise that this wouldn't be as pleasurable for you then kyuhyun-ah.'_ Siwon chuckled at his thoughts. "Well then.. Why don't you start the show, hmm? You seem a bit hot in that clothes why don't you do something about it.." Siwon had this evil smirk plastered on his face as the other understood his message rather quickly. Kyuhyun turned to face the smirking man and exposed his blushing face. He looked at something else as he started to strip slowly, first with his shirt-the cold air hit his skin and shivered but it seemed like the other's eyes were so hot and piercing that he felt warm instantly. Siwon sat on the bed and watched the younger strip infront of him, enjoying the humiliation his putting the other in and liking how vulnerable the younger is contrast to the attitude he showed awhile ago.

  
_'Ahh money..so great that you make people act like this.'_ Siwon licked his lips.

  
Kyuhyun wasn't the type to care for his physical appearance-as if he has time, so it wasn't a shocker that he doesn't have toned muscles or abs but just a lean stomach and slim waist. "Do I have to.." Kyuhyun wanted to ask if he should also take of his pants but it was too vulgar for him to speak giving siwon another evidence to think that kyuhyun is really a virgin that he thinks he is. 'Its been so long since I did a virgin.' Siwon longed. "Of course, how could I fuck you with your pants on? That's unfair for the customer right?" Siwon teased again. The younger got shocked at the word, not just because of its vulgarity but he never knew 2 men could do such a thing. "F-fuck?.." Kyuhyun muttered looking like a child learning a new word. "Yes fuck, I'm guessing you're good kyuhyunnie?" Siwon stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt getting the attention of kyuhyun. "Tell me how many men you've slept with kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon threw the shirt somewhere and flexed his intimidating muscles. "It's confidential." Kyuhyun wisely said and was in the process of opening his fly but they were stopped by siwon. Kyuhyun can't bring himself to imagine having sex with the man infront of him, he always thought his first would be with a girl cause that's how every human must've been oriented, right? Everything about it was like a culture shock to kyuhyun.

  
"Why do you prefer to sleep with men.." Without thinking the younger asked what was on his mind. Siwon laughed at the question, he made the younger look up at him. "You're asking that now? So I'm guessing that of all the men you slept with this is the only time you're able to ask that?" Kyuhyun thought he was busted but thankfully he wasn't-or that's what he was made to think. "Its because I like to fuck tight asses. Especially virgins..."

The younger gulped at the word 'virgin'.

  
_'Ass? He's gonna take me on my butt?'_ Kyuhyun was motionless again as he realized what it meant for two men to have intercourse and being a top student he knows roughly the limitation of the parts of the human body so he's baffled to know that such thing could fit the human--"I trust that you probably know everything by now that's why I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'll make sure it's worth every penny...." Siwon pulled kyuhyun at the bands of his pants making their crotches touch after giving him that warning which made the younger get more anxious. "I won't disappoint you..."Kyuhyun said confidently like a pro and he almost fooled even himself. Siwon smirked and made his hands busy with unbuttoning the younger's pants. 'Here it comes..please be gentle..' Kyuhyun hoped as he let the other man undress him.

  
_'Think of the money kyuhyun-think of the money.'_ Kyuhyun hypnotized himself thinking of the outcome of this sinful act. The older successfully undressed the other and left him with nothing but pure white skin on. Kyuhyun blushed at his current naked state infront of another man. "Damn..."Kyuhyun heard the other say and his head snapped up and their eyes met. Kyuhyun can see the hunger and lust on the other's eyes, like the eyes of a vulture on a corpse-which kyuhyun thinks is a bad analogy. On the other hand siwon can see the hopelessness and unfamiliarity in the other's eyes which made his manhood almost shake in excitement. Siwon, like a hungry beast, attacked the naked male infront of him and started kissing him with vigor as if his life depended on it. Kyuhyun tried hard not to show his inexperience and matched siwon's kiss with equal fervor but just as his kisses were beginning to stabilize he felt hands rubbing up and down his entire body. Siwon started trailing the younger's back and with that simple action he could feel the other shuddering already so he made his way to the younger's waist without breaking or wavering the kiss. It didn't take Kyuhyun long enough to realize that his manhood is getting harder as the other's hand brush his abdomen, he felt it twitch and was shocked though he couldn't look down cause its like his lips are stuck to siwon's, he tried to say something but what came out was a rather sensual moan. Siwon liked those kind of sounds and he just know how to get it. He pulled kyuhyun and roughly pushed him on the bed breaking their kiss. Kyuhyun groaned as the taller's weight crush him, their intimate position giving the younger goosebumps and an inconvenient and weird feeling in his stomach. Siwon raked the younger's body with his eyes, he never saw someone look so innocent yet provocative at the same time with the contours of kyuhyun's body giving the bed a luscious dent which brought flames in the man's eyes. Siwon touched the younger everywhere he could, the soft feel of his virgin skin almost drove siwon into madness.

  
Siwon looked at the younger and noticed that he had closed his eyes shut as if wanting to hide himself from reality so the older lowered his hand and gripped the younger's penis and took advantage of kyuhyun opening his mouth and they engage in another rough kiss. Siwon swallowed the younger's moans like they were his favorite kind of sweets. Kyuhyun on the other hand was so new to this feeling that he can't stop himself from creating those sexual noise which siwon fed on. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore, the crushing weight of the man ontop of him, the tongue shamelessly exploring his mouth or the merciless hand that was jerking his manhood and making him writhe and squirm like a worm.

  
"..Mr. Choi...ah~" kyuhyun found himself calling for the man once he was able to talk, his whiny tone didn't reach his ears though. Siwon took notice of the younger and his pending plead, he started nipping at the other's neck and spoke. "what the hell is it.." He whispered huskily at kyuhyun's ears, the hot breath tickling the younger's cheeks. "I-" kyuhyun choked at his own words as another tsunami of pleasure crash over his body and squeeze out another breathy moan. The older male just decided to pump the younger's weeping manhood mercilessly to mess up with him, kyuhyun's reaction made him chuckle. "...mwo?" Siwon teased the younger as he lick his lips completely mesmerized at the younger's show. "P-please slow ugh~it down.." Kyuhyun managed to say between intakes of breath. When the words reached siwon's ears he totally stopped with everything he was doing, kyuhyun thought it was to give him time to breath and collect himself so he let his body lie sideways and chase his breath. Kyuhyun can feel his body heat rising, his lips beginning to swell and something hard down-south also. He had his eyes closed that he didn't saw what siwon took out from under the bed.

  
"Get your ass up." The younger was startled by the other's roaring voice, he didn't know what possibly angered the other man. "Why are-" kyuhyun started but he was cut off by the fuming man. "You think you're so high and mighty don't you? How dare you command a client?! Slow down?! So you call the shots now?!" Siwon blasted and of course it scared the hell out of the younger. "I didn't.." Kyuhyun tried to explain but then he was pulled harshly by his arm to get on a kneeling position. "Ow.." Kyuhyun didn't understand why such small thing angered the other man. _'If he knew I wasn't really a prostitute would he cut me up some slack?'_ The thought crossed kyuhyun's mind.

  
Both were now kneeling ontop of the bed-the only difference is that the other was butt naked and scared while the other had the decency of having on pants and was angry like a bull. Kyuhyun held his head low waiting for the worst, like maybe a punch or slap or something a client does to a whore when they were displeased. "Suck me." Were the 2 simple words that shook the very foundation of kyuhyun's being. His head shot up to look at the older man, the latter had an unreadable expression on his face which was more frightening. "Suck.." Kyuhyun again displayed his lack of his experience but siwon was too pissed to take note. "Yes! Suck my fucking dick damn it!! You know how to do it right? Do it now." Siwon gestured to his clothed member. Kyuhyun's mind swirled with incoherent things as he look at siwon's face and to his dick, he wasn't being held so he could run away but then he remembered running was never his forte and he'll just get caught and might get punished more severely. "What's taking you?" Siwon's commanding voice snapped him out of his thinking and he scooted closer.

  
_'Just think of the money kyuhyun. The money~'_ kyuhyun put his hands on the band of siwon's pants, he could already feel the hardness that was poking out from the cloth. He heard a soft gasp from the other when his hands, softly but with a lot of uncertainty, tugged to unbutton the pants which made him look up and realized that their faces were again inches away from each other, he brought his face down immediately so that he won't see the other's expression and the other to see his flaming cheeks.

  
_'What the hell is this?! Just a slight touch from this kid makes me mad from want. Where the hell did he came from?!'_ Siwon marveled this experience inside his head but not long enough another groan-a more edible one escaped his lips as the boy infront of him successfuly freed his monster. Kyuhyun carefully brought the material down-the other was only wearing nothing but pants after all and again it shocked kyuhyun, he wondered how uncomfortable it must've felt. "Yah..stop stalling and hurry up!" Siwon yelled again and kyuhyun did hurry up and a big hard being appeared infront of his eyes. "Ah..that's better. Now do what you're asked to do." Siwon commanded and closely looked at the change of expression on the younger's face, it brought a smirk to his face as he saw a shocked and frightened look on kyuhyun's face. _'For the money kyuhyun...for the money...think of the money not this-this disgusting mass of-NO think of only the money!!'_ Kyuhyun hypnotized himself repeatedly as he hold on to siwon's manhood which felt rock-like and slowly lowered his head. Siwon was anticipating this and could feel his dick twitch with want but he had planned something more. "Hold on.." Siwon said and stopped the boy who was just a hairline ontop of his tip, kyuhyun closed his mouth for the time being and almost thanked the gods for this interruption but his gratitude won't last long. "I forgot something, stay down there but look here." Siwon showed him something he doesn't recognize which was a dildo/vibrator, it was in the color blue and of the longest length it comes with.

  
"It just arrived awhile ago so you'll be the first to experience it, lucky you.." Siwon said sarcastically and can see the puzzling look kyuhyun had but didn't explain any further. "Spread your legs, more-more-more.." Just the visual of the boy being on all fours is arousing enough to make siwon ejaculate what more if they already started. Siwon must've dunked the tip of the vibrator to an oily liquid cause it glistened under the light. "Do everything that I'll say or you'll be punished again, ne kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon's tone made kyuhyun's heart beat a lot faster again from anticipation and the the older's manhood pointing at his face wasn't really helping. Then it clicked, _'is that thing supposed to be put in my-'_ his thoughts were destroyed by a searing pain coming from behind and his thoughts were confirmed. "Ah!! g-ah..sstop please!" Kyuhyun dropped on all fours and his head hung low just infront of siwon's cock as his unprepared entrance was fucked by the hard vibrator, raw. The vibrator is being shoved in and out in a fast pace which gave him no time to adjust at all and the lubricant didn't even helped the virgin. "Ohmy-god! Ah~" kyuhyun clutched the blanket under his arms and though his eyes were squeezed shut he could feel warm liquid escaping.

  
_'..think of the money kyuhyun..not the pain but the money'_ He repeatedly told himself. Siwon chuckled as he thrusted the vibrator fully inside kyuhyun's tight hole accompanied with the hoarse groans and yells of the boy. "Suck me now. Don't you dare bite or you'll never see light again. Pallyi!" Siwon commanded. Kyuhyun mustered up the strength to lift his hands from the bed and do as he was told while the vibrator still thrusts painfully inside him. His breaths were labored and his body trembled as he got hold of the other's pulsating and sticky manhood. He bit his lips to bare the pain before he finally opened his mouth and took siwon in his mouth. "Yeah..good boy.."Siwon slowed his thrusting of the vibrator for he just entered another world of pleasure. Kyuhyun almost gagged not just from the alien taste but also form the length. With much difficulty he brought his head up but when it was time to go down siwon fisted his hair painfully and pushed him down, the length hit the back of his throat, choking him. Siwon threw his head back as pleasure flood his senses and gave out a very manly moan, it just came to him that he's fucking the boy below at both ends and it added to the excitement.

  
Kyuhyun's body started aching and his pace went off rhythm which made him lean backwards and took the vibrator deeper which stretched him further and more paifully that caused him to bite siwon's manhood. "OW!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! Come here-" kyuhyun didn't even had time to react as siwon pulled out from his mouth and ass and went behind him. The next thing kyuhyun knew his hands were tied on his back and his upper body was pushed on the mattress.

  
"Please don't.......... _hajima_ ~" Kyuhyun pleaded already knowing what's up next. "You ought to learn your lesson." With those words siwon lifted kyuhyun's ass and he aimed his manhood on the abused entrance of the younger, ignoring the pleads that echoed in the room he pushed himslef in up to the hilt. Kyuhyun can feel his soul being ripped from his body as siwon went inside him, it was nothing compared to the blue rod that was used to him awhile ago. Kyuhyun shrieked himself hoarse on the mattress, his hands ached as he tugged on the rope to relieve the great pain he's experiencing. He never knew it was possible for a person to experience such pain, he burried his sweating forehead-which was the only thing supporting his body-on the matress. Siwon gripped the small waist with a bruising force as he mercilessly thrusted in out of kyuhyun without any lubricant but the blood that drew out from the barbaric act. "You.are.the.tightest.of.all.I.fucked- _shhhit~_ " siwon said between thrusts. " _ **Ahg**_ i~t hurtss~ stop please-" kyuhyun started sobbing but the other could only care less. Siwon lifted kyuhyun's upper body and supported him by hugging the other by the stomach, they were both kneeling and the older bit and licked the other's sweaty neck to mark him as his own. "You're mine kyuhyun..mine.." Siwon whispered in the other's ear, kyuhyun shook his head and turned his head away from the upsetting voice. Siwon's pace didn't waver down as he thrusted more vigorously and touched the younger's body while leaving scratch marks. Siwon trailed the younger's abdomen up to kyuhyun's waist then to his nipples which he pinched. "Ah~" kyuhyun let out a strangled moan.

  
Siwon chuckled and trailed a kiss from the smooth skin of kyuhyun's shoulder and up to his neck, turning the younger's head to the side he kissed the boy again but passionately this time. While they kiss, siwon's other hand started going down and it seemed to leave a hot trail as it goes lower and lower until it reached kyuhyun's own hard member. Kyuhyun gasped at the contact but the sound was swallowed by siwon. Their lips separated and the younger was left panting and those sounds were paired by siwon to his thrusts which made the younger male feel rather aroused himself. Siwon jerked off the younger with his one hand and the other went between kyuhyun's legs and spread them more further apart, it baffled him that the younger seemed to be reciprocating now which made him want the younger more. The severe pain was already being replaced little by little with this unfamiliar pleasure as the older thrusts, puts butterfly kisses on his skin and pumps his manhood all at the same time. Kyuhyun arched his back in ecstasy when the older seemed to hit those specific bundle of nerves inside him that made his body fire up and his dick spill out its precum.

  
"ahaha..you like that? Tell me you want more kyuhyun-ah and I'll give it to you, cmon.." Siwon whispered to kyuhyun in a devilish tone. "M-Mr. Choi.." Kyuhyun started, getting lost in pleasure, but his lips were taken again by the older, after a few seconds of kissing he released the younger. "Call me siwon.." The older slowed his thrusts and started kissing the younger's back. "I-i want more mr-...siwon-shi..."  kyuhyun obeyed.

  
Siwon chuckled at the easy surrender of the other but thought it was too early to spoil the fun. "What do you want me to do hmm kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon breathily said. Kyuhyun bit his lips as he mentally prepare himself to say it. _"f-fuck_ me harder _siwon-shi..._ " He hung his head low and whispered those shameless words. "I'll do that...but in return, you can't complain. Hmm?" Siwon licked the younger's ears and earned a nod from the younger. He dropped kyuhyun down to their earlier position-with kyuhyun's head supporting his upper body on the bed. The younger panted loudly as he anticipated what the other is about to do. 'I know he wouldn't just do what I asked..' Kyuhyun wished he would at least free his hands but it didn't look possible.

  
Siwon adjusted his position and made a test thrust that hit the same spot of kyuhyun's prostate which made the latter moan again in pleasure. _'What the hell is that?'_ Kyuhyun was puzzled why he could feel such pleasure on that spot. "Ready?" The older asked feigning a concerned tone but he didn't even waited for the other to answer as he thrusted his dick together with the blue vibrator inside kyuhyun, thoroughly stretching the younger to his full capacity. Kyuhyun knew he was not to complain but the third stretching is too much to handle, putting into consideration his inexperience-his body could only tolerate that much. The younger decided to muffle his screams by biting his lower lip every time siwon thrusted in with the vibrator, he ignored the fact that he was already tasting blood cause he wouldn't risk getting the older to get mad again. Siwon on the other hand knew how painful it must be by the way the younger, he is torturing, is muffling his groans so feeling a pinch of humanity he turned on the device for the vibrations will slightly soothe the burning sensation and it would also bring himself more pleasure-that's how he convinced himself that it wasn't sympathy he was feeling for the other.

  
Kyuhyun moaned as he feel the vibrations ripple thorough his body. Siwon wasn't sure but it seemed like he just heard the younger thank him-maybe it was his imagination but it still gave a little tug in his heart. He could feel that both of them wouldn't last longer-again to convince himself that it isn't sympathy to the younger male, so he pulled out the vibrator and thrusted in and out-aiming at kyuhyun's prostate.

**__**

**_"Ngg~ ah~............."_ **

**_  
"........f-fuck~"_ **

**_"siwon-shi~........"_ **

Moans, groans and profanities escaped the younger's lips as he felt the tension building in his abdomen. "Moan my name again kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon held on kyuhyun's hips to increase the impact of his thrusts. "s-siwon shi..g-ah~" kyuhyun gave in to the pleasure as he was also nearing his release. With the last few thrusts kyuhyun started breathing heavily until he exploded on the bed and milked the elder's release. Siwon spilled his seeds and filled the younger. Kyuhyun could care less of the liquid substance flowing out from his bottom because his body finally gave out and he collapsed sideways on the bed to a deep slumber. Siwon pulled out and stared at the sleeping form of the younger. He didn't think anymore cause the scene of kyuhyun sleeping with a tired face despite still being tied could've melted even the heart of the hardest rock if it was alive.

  
"Tsk." The older felt conflicted about this feeling towards the kid, nevertheless he decided to untie him with care that he didn't know existed in him, the ropes revealed a red angry mark on kyuhyun's wrists. Siwon looked away as he felt another tug in his heart but when he sensed movement from the kid his head turned instantly, it was kyuhyun going into a more comfortable position while asleep. "Who really are you, cho kyuhyun..." Siwon heard himself say as he made his way out the room.

\--------------------

Kyuhyun tossed and turned in his sleep before he woke up. He felt so exhausted and spent that he had to adjust his sight by squinting and opening and closing his eyes, when his vision cleared he found himself in a different room than before but it seemed he was still inside the hotel from the emblem that was printed on the wallpaper. He uncovered himself from the blanket with difficulty as he feel his body complain from any movement and noticed that he was still butt-naked and bruises decorated his body but felt a lot more--cleaner.

  
_'Where are my clothes..'_ He was set to find his clothes then look for the man slash his 'client' but as he lift himself into a sitting position his vision spun and pain radiated on his whole body specially at that specific area on his bottom which he compared the pain to being skinned alive. Despite his massive headache he planted his foot to the carpeted floor and attempted to stand, as he applied force to his feet a blinding pain shot from his rear and made him lose all energy thankfully he was able to hold on to something-someone.

  
Siwon, with his sapphire robe on, was in the living room sipping alcohol when he heard movement in the room where he transferred kyuhyun and as he went to look a pitiful sight beheld in front of him. He could see the naked and bruised form of the younger, laboriously, trying to stand up. Even himself, could feel the pain as his eyes graced the younger. It's a good thing that he had fast reflexes cause once he saw kyuhyun about to fall he scurried over and the younger was able to hold on to him. Kyuhyun noticed it later that it was a person he was holding on to and when he recognized that that person was siwon he retracted his hands quickly. "..sorry.." Kyuhyun muttered afraid that the older might misunderstand what happened. ' _He apologized for what? For losing balance?_ ' Siwon again was puzzled at the attitude of the other but let out a slight chuckle and held on to kyuhyun's waist, careful not to hit any bruise, and pushed him on the wall gently. Because of fatigue Kyuhyun's alertness hasn't really recovered yet and he was a bit thankful that the wall was supporting him. "How..how long was I asleep?" Kyuhyun asked casually. "Hmm..maybe about 3 days?" Siwon said and gave the younger a shock. "3 days? Oh no!! I have to-ow.." Kyuhyun just exerted useless effort and felt a pulsating pain in his head. Siwon laughed and unconsciously began to massage the younger's temples.

"Babo~ you're asleep for just 5 hours? Its alright if you want to stay here 3 or more days. It'll be 3 sleepless nights for the two of us." Siwon said perversely making the younger imagine what would happen with 3 days of being toyed endlessly-a shiver just ran down his spine.

  
Siwon was amused at the expression of the young. "So tell me was I the biggest?" He pulled the younger to himself so their bodies would touch but the deed seemed to hurt kyuhyun as he cringed so a tinge of guilt crossed siwon's heart for a second. "Biggest?" Kyuhyun repeated slowly analyzing what the other could've meant. _'If I say yes then I might look inexperienced right?'_ He weighed his options and answered. "N-no.." Kyuhyun lied and suddenly he heard siwon grunt.

  
_'I'm fucked..'_ Kyuhyun mentally hit himself after realizing the irony. "You know I never liked liars." Siwon was really taken aback by what kyuhyun said cause for all he know he has the biggest dick that humanity should be grateful to have. "I mean I don't remember.." Kyuhyun said tiredly to try and save himself but it just gave the older to say something like-"Then why don't I make you remember?" Siwon grasped the younger's chin and tilted kyuhyun's head so that he'll have the best access to the younger's mouth. The younger groaned in protest as he felt the wound in his lip sting at the rough kiss, he lost too much energy that he had no choice but to hold onto siwon's broad shoulders for support and wait for him to get satisfied. Siwon's hand again started to travel from kyuhyun's back down to the younger's plump and firm ass, he was again getting hard but as he squeezed the other's ass kyuhyun broke from the kiss and groaned loudly in pain. Kyuhyun's reaction halted the older from his desire and plan for another round after seeing how much the younger was in pain just from that small touch.

  
_'Fine.'_ Siwon thought as his hands retreated. "Don't worry that's how far we'll do this time. It would be a total libido-killer if you faint on me during our session won't it?" Siwon said hiding his newly-found care behind his smirk. "That will cost me extra right?" Siwon said as he continued kissing the younger but this time gentler. _'Thank god..'_ Kyuhyun thought as he returned the kiss, doing his side of the deal but not because he's also liking the kiss-or so he thought. Kyuhyun's hand started travelling themselves and made their way to siwon's exposed abs, the older grunted as he felt hands roaming on his upper body.

  
_'Not only is he returning my kiss but now he's touching me? Don't tell me he's asking for another..'_ Siwon cupped kyuhyuns nape and pulled his head so that he'll be able to explore the younger's mouth deeper. "Ngg~" kyuhyun moaned his body starting to heat up again, he still couldn't believe himself that he's doing this and enjoying it-he's enjoying kissing the man who technically raped him awhile ago and devirginized him.

  
"Mr. Choi the room is already clean-omona!" The two suddenly heard a female's voice enter the room. Kyuhyun's heart jumped from its ribcage and realizing that he was still naked he shyly hid himself from the maid's view behind siwon. "Oh m-i'm sorry Mr. Choi I didn't know..." The maid tried to explain but siwon's blood is already hot to stop it from boiling, like he could almost feel steam lifting from his body as he wasn't just interrupted from a possible round 2 but when he looked at the boy's scared face-it was enough for him to lash out in rage. Siwon grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered kyuhyun, feeling posessiveness take over him. "You-come here. You take your ass here now!!!" Siwon screamed, scaring not only the maid but kyuhyun also. He once again glanced at the younger and was met with a confused look.

  
_'Of course he hates being seen naked, he's a virgin for godsakes!'_ A voice told siwon inside his head, a long lost friend-his conscience. "Take of your clothes off." Siwon commanded the cleaning lady which gave her a big shock. "But sir--" she definitely knew the power Siwon has over her-he owns the hotel after all-and she also heard that he's part of a famous syndicate which makes her an easy mark. "You won't get out of here alive if you don't do it." Siwon cut her off. Kyuhyun clutched the blanket over him feeling a lot scared of the fuming man beside him.

_'I almost forgot he was this kind of person.'_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he watched the maid start to sob while taking her clothes. "How dare you barge in here, I'm wasting my money training you guys if you still act like idiotic fools in the presence of guests!!" Siwon yelled at her. "I-m reaally sorry~ Mr. Choi.." She cried. Siwon averted his gaze from the undressing maid to kyuhyun. He found the younger guy looking away uncomfortably. "Yah...why don't you look. She saw you naked didn't she? Its only proper to get back at her the same way." Siwon explained his thinking. Kyuhyun was shocked to hear siwon's reason, it surprised him to know that he's doing it for him but felt that it wasn't right to humiliate someone like this just because of a small mistake. Kyuhyun can't get himself to stop what's happening cause he too is scared that siwon might get angry at him so he decided to just look away and ignore the cries of the maid.

  
"Haha!! You call that a body?! Yah kyuhyun-ah, look! Hahaha!!! Kyuhyun-ah?" After being engrossed at the naked maid, siwon looked at kyuhyun but it seemed the younger wasn't getting amused at all. "Ah..ahem. Get out! Pick up your clothes and get out. How dare you stay here and infect my eyes with your lousy figure! Tch! I've seen better.." Siwon turned to kyuhyun at his last sentence but the younger still wasn't looking at him, he touched him on the shoulder and kyuhyun jumped looking frightened. "I think i need to go Mr. Choi.." Kyuhyun said tightening the blanket around his body. Siwon was a bit disappointed with the turnout of events but decided to let go the other.

  
"Fine. Join me outside after you put on some clothes." Siwon pointed at ontop of the drawer where kyuhyun's clothes were neatly folded.

"..and I thought I could have another round.." Siwon muttered as he went outside.

  
Kyuhyun dressed fast but with a lot of difficulty beacause of the bruises.

  
\----------------------

  
Kyuhyun was left speechless as the pay he's about to receive was presented infront of him. A full suitcase of money was laid ontop of the table and the man who put it there is smirking at the expression of kyuhyun. "And here is the extra for awhile ago and~ my calling card. Is this enough?" Siwon arrogantly said as if the money were like pennies to him. "But this is too much.. I-i can't..." Kyuhyun can't seem to find any word to say. "You can't what? Accept? Then should you work for it again?" Siwon stood up and opened his arms. 'Is he playing with me again?' Kyuhyun didn't know if he should take the other seriously or not. "I'm just kidding. You can go now, someone will be taking you home and they're waiting outside. Anyway, what's the name of your school?" Siwon asked sitting down again and crossing his legs. "I-i can't tell you." Kyuhyun thought of being cautious. "Whatever.. Boys, get in here now!" Siwon called from outside and kyuhyun recognized the two big guys, the older of them went to get the suitcase and they both waited outside again. Siwon stood up as the younger made his way out, kyuhyun was relieved that he was now leaving but before he could pass siwon the older guy suddenly pulled him for a last kiss.

"What the-" Siwon had his arms around kyuhyun's waist as they kiss and when they separated he had this serious and unreadable look on his face as he wipe kyuhyun's red lips with his thumb. For kyuhyun it felt like the older just stamped an invisible seal of posession on him and as if telling him that this isn't the last day they'll see each other. He felt Siwon slip something inside his pocket and released him. Kyuhyun didn't want to look back, so he carried his tired body and walked straight until he got outside.

  
_'Why am I still so nervous?'_ Kyuhyun touched his chest and could feel his heart's drumming. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bundle of money and a note saying:

  
_\--------------------------_   


_"See you soon....."_

_\---------------------------_

  
"What the hell is this feeling?" Siwon's hand reached for his chest not liking the thumping of his heart. Siwon slowly walked to the room where he and kyuhyun made love. He remembered awhile ago how he and the younger got the sheets all scrunched up, the big red stain symbolizing the other's virginity. "Virgin.." The word rolled out his tongue with one person in mind.

  
"Hey kid it seems that Mr. Choi liked you, he never once made us drive home a boy-toy of his." The guy who always seemed to be ridiculing kyuhyun spoke again as they drive kyuhyun to his destination. Kyuhyun felt so small in the presence of these guys because thinking that they have a full knowledge of what he and their boss did it was embarassing for him. "Why can't you shut that mouth of yours. Kyuhyun right? Where do you live? I know you're tired-" the other just snickered at the word and received a hit on the head by the driver and continued his question. "Can you tell your address?" Kyuhyun didn't want to tell his address cause he didn't want to cross paths with these guys again. "You can just drop me where you picked me up, I'll-i'll walk from there." He said with a tired tone. "We can't do that, Mr. Choi clearly ordered us to accompany you even in your room to make sure you get there umm...safely. You are carrying a large sum of money after all." The driver explained. Kyuhyun found it reasonable so he decided to tell them as long as they don't know his school. "Why don't you rest for awhile, kyuhyun-shi." The driver didn't have to tell him cause it was already 5am and he's mentally and physically exhausted.

  
They arrived at kyuhyun's place but he was still asleep. "Yah.. You get his things and I'll carry him inside. Shut your mouth, this is a direct order from Mr. Choi." The driver decided to not disturb the sleeping kid and carry him inside the house. Kyuhyun was so exhausted that he didn't felt being carried and slept on everything. They successfully opened kyuhyun's apartment by picking on the lock and carried him to his bed while the other set down his things and the suitcase of money.

"Make sure you lock the door."

  
"Yes yes yes.. Why do you care so much about the kid?" The two started a conversation as they let themselves out.

  
"Direct orders from Mr. Choi." the older said. As they enter their car his phone rang and his boss' name flashed in the screen.

  
"We have arrived at his place sir. I already memorized the address."

  
"Good. Any information about his school?" siwon's voice came from the other line.

  
"Yes. According to his identification we found in his bag he's a third year, information technology student in Kyunghee University."

  
"Good job. That'll be all."

  
"Yes, sir." he hung up and drove off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  



	2. Chapter 2 (No Money)

 

 

_RINGG!!! RINGG!!! RINGG!!!_

Kyuhyun awoke from the ringing of his bedside telephone. Before he could even assess where his headache and a certain feeling of soreness came from, he lifted the phone to his ear and talked.

"Hello? Who is this?" He uttered not expecting that his voice would sound that hoarse.

_..."Kyu is that you? What happened to you man?"_ Changmin asked without answering kyuhyun's question--of course the other would know the voice of his best friend. Kyuhyun cleared his throat before he continued conversing.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather and I just woke up. Why did you call anyway?" Kyuhyun brought his hands to his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose, wanting to lessen the thumping on his head. It came a bit slow but the memory of yesterday started coming back to him and by now he could already feel his body testifying to that. He felt his cheeks blush as he try to keep himself from remembering the deed he ended up doing with another man, he also felt embarrassed talking to his best friend just hours after what he did.

He checked the clock and it was just 9am. _'4hours just passed after I left him..'_ The face of choi siwon made way to his head and he suddenly felt warm.

_..."Kyu! Yah! You still there?"_ He was brought out from his reverie by his friend's voice. Kyuhyun brought the phone away from his ear as his headache worsen thanks to his friend, he sat up slowly to gain more control over his body.

"Yeah..keep it low changmin. I have a headache-argh.. Its excruciating.." He said tiredly.

_..."Oh, you did find work last night! Tell me more when I get there. I'll arrive there hmm in about 20 minutes! Sorry for waking you up, I brought breakfast to celebrate. Hehe! Need anything?"_ Changmin's voice was as cheerful as ever and it made the other cheer up a bit.

"Nah..."

_"Okay, I'll see you there-"_

"Wait! There is something. Can you get me any painkiller- I mean the strongest you could find?" Kyuhyun wished his best friend would never find out what he did to earn the money for his tuition fee but he desperately needs the medicine right now.

_..."Alright, I'll pass by a drugstore and get you that. Anything more? Cough it out I'm very close."_ Changmin asked.

"That's all. Thanks." He hung up and lied down more. He felt bad for some reason. He lie down again and contemplated for awhile.....

"Why do I feel like I betrayed our friendship? Tsk..should I tell him? No, that would be....."

"--Disgusting!!!" His heart leaped as he heard changmin yell. He thought for a split second that he was busted but as he looked out the window kyuhyun realized it was because a bird pooped on the windshield of changmin's favorite car.

**~~KYUHYUN's P.O.V~~**

"You look like shit." Those were the first words of someone I considered my _'best friend'_ as I opened the door for him and looked at me. "Thanks..so do you." I said closing the door after him. Of course that was upsetting but I don't know why I feel slightly more sensitive this day.

"That's not what I mean. Haha!! I mean you look dead-beat! Look at you! You look pale and you drag your feet when you walk-you're giving me the creeps kyuhyun! You look like a ghost! Have you eaten?" I looked at him tiredly, his cheerfulness leaving me a bit annoyed but he's always like this and I've always let it slide. _'So now this is my fault?'_ I concluded in my head. "I haven't, 'just woke up." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and when I opened them I noticed that he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked and he suddenly came closer. I started feeling panicky without even knowing why, I just realized that he was a lot taller than me and I could feel myself getting smaller. The feeling of being cornered from last night came back as I backed away from him-my heart beating fast.

_'What? Now I have phobia of tall men?'_ His hand stretched towards me but I caught his hand before he can get any closer. "Bouya?" I asked feigning an annoyed tone. "You have-I don't know, a dirt here." He touched the junction between his collar bone and shoulder to show me where this dirt is. I touched the same spot and when I tried to rub it l felt a sting-dirts don't sting...

"It didn't come off. Aish chincha, forget about it. Let's eat-let's eat!!!" his voice echoed through my small apartment.

_'Of course.. Bruises don't rub off easily..'_ I thought as I followed him to my kitchen and fixed my shirt on the way to hide any bruise that might appear. He laid down the plastic bags of food and brought them out one-by-one. I knew this friend of mine has an appetite as big as him so it didn't shocked me to see a feast in front of me. "After this you can drink this!" He handed me a plastic full of strong painkillers. "Do you want to kill me from overdose?" I muttered setting the bag of medicine aside. "Looking at you, I don't think that's enough.. Haha!! What job did you actually do last night?" He started attacking the food. I slowly sat on the stool, trying not to shock my rear from a sudden friction cause-yeah.. those painkillers are partly for my ass which practically did all the work last night.

"I went first to the internet cafe I work for and asked if I could get an advance pay-the owner was in a good mood so she lent me then i landed myself a part time job in a restaurant just at the other block. They had me running around everywhere, cleaning plates whatsoever until midnight. They were kind to pay me extra after I told them my situation. Then..." I trailed off debating in my head if I should tell him the real story. "Ah.. The restaurants at the other block?" I nodded as I started eating-still thinking. "Did you pass by those call girls and prostitute houses? I never really liked going that way." He said and got me nervous but curious at the same time. "Why?" i asked and he dropped his chopstick and looked at me like I was the biggest fool he has ever seen.

"Of course I won't like it! Once you pass that way women will suspect that you you're a customer and they'll shamelessly strut beside your car and sell their bodies. I don't get it kyu, how they can sell their bodies and dignity just for money. They should find a decent job rather than that. Am I right or am I right?" I had nothing to say, I can't look him in the eyes and I could feel my stomach churning after hearing changmin's opinion which is safe to say how the majority of people would look at prostitutes-at me even though I only did it once...

"So do you have enough money? My offer is still open." He gave me a smile but I can't seem to replicate it-i was a bit hurt.. "It's enough.. Once I combine it with my savings." I lied again remembering the suitcase of money in my room.

**\--NEXT DAY-- ~~No One's P.O.V~~**

Kyuhyun was standing outside the accounting office waiting for the teller as she check kyuhyun's balance.

"Mr. Cho Kyuhyun? Your balance until the last semester and for your 4th year, also up until the last sem, has already been paid." She told kyuhyun. "What? There seems to be some mistake. I thought.." Kyuhyun was puzzled, there's someone who paid his tuition for him.

"Apparently, it's what says here in the records Mr. Cho. It was paid yesterday morning. You're a scholar right?  The school seems to have given back scholar's benefits too. Do you have any more queries Mr. Cho?" The teller asked. "Uhh..None, thank you." Kyuhyun can't seem to get a grip of what happened.

_'The school's given back our benefits? But wait, why is my balance settled until my 4th year? Did they gained a generous share holder or something?'_ Kyuhyun contemplated as he walk. When he passed by the parking lot, a car seemed to caught his attention. _'Where have I seen that car before?'_ He can't put his finger on it so he just ignored it and headed to his next class.

"If only you accepted my kind offer then you could just keep your savings." Changmin said as kyuhyun sat beside him. "I did keep it. They returned the benefits for scholars."Kyuhyun shook his head. His angry that he done all that to pay his tuition when all along he doesn't have to. "..aish...." He sighed defeatedly and closed his notebook, he can't concentrate now. "Really?!" Changmin exclaimed getting the attention of the whole class.

"Mr. Shim? Would you and Mr. Cho like to share what you've been chatting there? It seems interesting..." Their 60-year old teacher stopped his writing and stared at them. Changmin bravely stood up while kyuhyun lowered his head-he doesn't like attention especially when it's bad. "Ah yes. I just found out that scholars now gained back their benefits Mr. Ahn. Bout time! And--" before changmin could continue kyuhyun stood up to cover his friend big mouth with his hand and bowed apologetically.

"Ahemm..eyes here everyone.." Their teacher looked quite shaken from the taller's bold response to his supposed disciplining by humiliation. "Yah..why did you stop me and apologize? He said he wanted to know so I told him. Isn't that being obedient and responsive?" changmin started but kyuhyun ignored him and pretended to listen to the lecture. Kyuhyun did try to ignore his friend but when his best friend lightly elbowed him, his head turned automatically. "What?" Kyuhyun whispered not really giving his full attention. "Look there..kkkkk.." Changmin snickered as he point at their other classmate who had his laptop in front of him, enjoying a movie. Kyuhyun leaned closer and realize that his classmate was watching porn and had his earphones on. Kyuhyun then saw changmin whispering to someone.

"Just watch.." The taller told kyuhyun. "What now?" Kyuhyun muttered. The message was passed from one person to another until it arrived to the seatmate of their classmate watching the racy movie and what happened next totally stopped the whole class. That seatmate of him quickly unplugged the earphones from the device and the speakers blasted with moans, groans, creeking sounds and breathy pleads from the female and male having sex. The whole room erupted with laughter, even kyuhyun couldn't hide his. The whole class laughed at their classmate who is also laughing while trying to pause his movie and plugging back the earphone. Kyuhyun looked at their teacher who just shook his head.

"This is so childish.." Kyuhyun said but he wa still smiling. "It's fun to be childish sometimes." Changmin told him looking proud of his mischief. "Sometimes? You do this all the time." Kyuhyun said nodding his head towards their poor teacher. "But everytime it gives us a good laugh! Don't argue with me-you too laugh when we do stuff like this, bleh~" changmin stuck his tongue out. "Your tongue's black." Kyuhyun said turning back to the teacher. "What? Really? Wait where's my mirror.." Changmin couldn't remember if he ate something with a black color today so he desperately looked for a thing he could use as a mirror but when he couldn't find one he stood up to go to the bathroom. "Just kidding.." Came kyuhyun's calm voice. The taller sat back to his seat and hit kyuhyun's head lightly, this is his friends weird humor. They both smiled and turned to the teacher.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was their last class and a few minutes more they're going to be dismissed. The speaker in the hallway suddenly released a static sound which signals that their is an announcement.

_~"To all scholars from the first and fourth year, please proceed to the office of the director now. I repeat......" ~_

Their teacher then asked if there's any scholar in the room and surprisingly there was one and it was kyuhyun. "You may take your things with you since its nearing dismissal anyway." Their teacher told him. "What could be the reason. Maybe they want to inform you that the financial support is again taken away. Aish this school! They only have at least 10 scholars from the whole university and still they can't support them!!" Changmin brought out cookies from his bag and started munching on them. "Tell me what happened kay? Or I'll just go there myself. Hehe..." Changmin nodded as kyuhyun said goodbye to him.

_'Why do I keep having this odd feeling?'_ Kyuhyun touched his stomach then shook his head. Kyuhyun arrived at the big office of the director and the other scholars share the same confused look as him.

"Maybe it's about our tuition. I heard we don't have to pay anymore." He heard his sunbae talking to his classmate.

"Were paid until the last semester right?"

"Yes, I was able to refund the money I paid for our last sem, awhile ago."

_'Until the las sem? So why is mine until my next year?'_ Kyuhyun remembered what the cashier in the accounting office said.

_'Maybe its just a glitch in the program...'_ He thought he should visit again to confirm it.

Surprisingly there are only a few scholars in their school, not even 20 cause they're suspecting that the school didn't really wanted scholars cause that means free education so the requirements for scholars were set high, not just the highest grades but also a clean reputation and the best behavior. "I called everyone here regarding your restored benefits and to introduce to you the person who saved our school from being bankrupt and he's also the person responsible for your restored scholarships. He's now the major stock holder of this school so if you could be in your best bahavior now as he is about to arrive." The school director wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, clearly nervous. After some time there was a knock on the door and the door creaked open. "He's here everyone stand up." The director said. Two big guys in suits first entered the room, kyuhyun's heart sank as two very familiar faces enter the room.

_'Oh Lord~~If they're here then that means....'_ His thoughts weren't realized as the third man entered the room. He was tall, has a great build, very stylish, handsome and looked very intimidating. "Choi siwon..." Kyuhyun whispered before his mouth went agape and his heart started racing.

_'How could this- this isn't possible! Why-'_ he can't even make decent sentences in his mind. He started feeling cold sweat run down his nape. He can't believe his eyes as he look at the man in front of them. The man that calls himself _kyuhyun's client_ , the man who stole kyuhyun's first kiss and the very man who he surrendered his virginity too is the man who happens to be the new major stock holder of their unoversity.

_'This couldn't be a coincidence. But how did he-my bag!! They searched my bag that night and maybe they found something....my I.d.. Oh my god... But why? Just to taunt me he'll go these lengths?!'_ Kyuhyun suddenly remembered how arrogantly siwon treated him and him receiving it without much complaint just because of the money. He started getting goosebumps and decided to just look on the wooden floor. "Ah everyone this is Mr. Choi Siwon, 3rd generation of the infamous Choi Group and owner of countless hotels and the biggest corporation in Korea. Welcome to kyunghee university Mr. Choi, we are glad to have you here! Here is a small token of out gratitude." The director gave the basket of fresh fruits to one of the people guarding siwon. Siwon could only care of what the director was saying as his eyes were glued to this one boy who apparently had his head down.

_'You never change..'_ He thought. "If you let me, I will introduce to you the scholars of the school. They are the best of the best that's why there are only few. Now let's start with Ms. Kim.." Siwon did the unexpected and started offering a handshake. He shook the hands of the students introduced to him but his expression remained cold. "And lastly, the only scholar in the IT department. Here is Mr. Cho Kyuhyun." The director said and kyuhyun didn't have any other choice but to stick his hand out. His hands were shaking as he felt those familiar hands envelope his own. He looked up so that he won't seem ill-mannered in front their school director but when he did his face heated up from the closeness of their faces and unlike the neutral expression siwon had given the others, on kyuhyun's case a knowing smirk was plastered in the handsome face of choi siwon. Kyuhyun could feel the other squeezing his hands a bit tight and wasn't letting go, he tried to pull his hand away but the other didn't show signs of letting go. "Umm Mr. Choi?" The director noticed that their handshake was taking a lot of time.

_'Fuck off will yah!'_ Siwon cursed the school director. "Ah..ahaha. He must be so thankful that he doesn't want to let go. It's my _**'pleasure'**_ kyuhyun-shi, right?" Siwon patted kyuhyun on the back realizing that the boy's body is already hot, he smirked. Kyuhyun collected himself and decided to pretend that its his first time meeting the other so he bowed and smiled at siwon, looking grateful.

"W-we can't thank you enough Mr. Choi. Kamsahamnida.." Kyuhyun gave another bow.

'What the- How dare this rascal pretend to not know me?! If he keeps this up I might not stop myself and nail him the second time in front of everyone. Woah... That's a fuckin turn on~' siwon cleared his throat and walked away from kyuhyun. Siwon was escorted by the director to sit behind his own desk as he is to fill up the needed requirements to successfully acknowledge him as a stock holder. "Students, you may go now.." The school director said. Siwon didn't want it to end that way so he quickly thought out a plan before kyuhyun could escape. Infront of him was the laptop where he should input his information, remembering correctly Kyuhyun's course, he pushed the off button and the device's monitor turned pitch black.

"Wait-ah.. Director Park there seems to be something wrong with this computer can you take a look at it?" Siwon feigned ignorance. "Something wrong? But I really know nothing about computers-oh wait! Why don't we let Mr. Cho look at it? Kyuhyun-shi, will you kindly?" The director stopped kyuhyun from escaping and the latter sighed and went in again. "Can you please take a look at the computer? It seems that Mr. Choi has encountered a problem." The director once again wiped the beads of sweat on his face. Kyuhyun just bowed and proceeded naturally to tend to the laptop. Kyuhyun didn't see that it'll be a problem, he could just see what's the problem and fix it without crossing siwon, he didn't know that the very location of the laptop will be a liability to him. Siwon was sitting behind the desk where the laptop is placed so its just reasonable for the person that'll fix it to go inside his space and go in between him and the desk, for normal people this could mean nothing but to a nymphomaniac like siwon it's just another opportunity to take advantage of the younger.

Kyuhyun finally realized what the older man planned but its too late cause he was already in front of siwon and he had to bend down his body a bit to look at the laptop. Siwon moved a bit to the left to give way to kyuhyun's ass so that his face won't collide with it and so that he can see the other's whole body again. Kyuhyun can already feel the awkwardness of his position so he tried to move the laptop away from siwon but the latter hold on to it. "Lemme see what you're gonna do, so that next time I'll be able to do it myself. That's fine with you kyuhyun-shi?" Siwon requested innocently. The younger glanced at their director and thea latter gave him a pleading nod then to siwon. "Ah..yeah." Kyuhyun clenched his teeth and released them as he looked down at the laptop.

"Oh..the laptop was just-" kyuhyun suddenly felt something traveling between his legs, he could already imagine what, and the hand started rubbing his inner thighs, higher and higher.

"-turned off." Kyuhyun tried to close his legs but the stronger man pried it open easily without changing his expression. "Here it is Mr. Choi. The window is already restored." Kyuhyun said hurriedly and stepped out of siwon's territory, hoping that this time he could escape.

"Boys you fill this up, I need to pee. Kyuhyun-shi, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Siwon hurriedly stood up. Kyuhyun bit his lips and exhaled. "This-this way sir." Kyuhyun picked up his bag and opened the door for siwon who smirked victoriously.

"I'll be back director."

"Yes yes, take your time." He bowed at siwon and they both left. The corridors were already almost empty as it was dismissal time for most students while some are still inside their classrooms for class. Kyuhyun walked fast in front of siwon who on the other hand is getting amused by the younger's reaction. "Kyuhyun ah..." Siwon sing-songed but kyuhyun ignored him and kept walking. Immediately siwon's temper rose and he grabbed kyuhyun and threw him on the wall. "I just called you. Is this what this school teaches you!? Where are your manners?" Siwon trapped kyuhyun between his arms, thankfully no one was there or it'll be a show stopper-to see a finely suited man attacking a hopeless student. "No-not here please. Someone might see us." Kyuhyun pleaded. Siwon snorted and released the younger.

They arrived at the bathroom. "I'll just wait here-" before kyuhyun could react he was harshly pulled inside the deserted bathroom and the door was pushed closed. "Please stop-" kyuhyun closed his eyes cause he thought siwon would take a swing on him. "What? Stop myself from urinating? Gotta be reasonable kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon chuckled as he peed on the urinals. Kyuhyun turned his back not wanting to watch the man take a leak.

"Why are you acting so shy? Don't you remeber seeing this that night? Or you just remember how it tasted, hmm? Haha!" Siwon's laughter echoed in the room. Kyuhyun blushed, he wanted to run away so much but he fears that siwon might bad mouth him to the director and cause him his scholarship.

_'Why does he have to know I study here?!'_ He felt hopeless again.

"You know you look different kyuhyun-shi.... Oh~~ its the clothes, you look better without them." Siwon said as he washed his hands and wiped them dry with the paper towel. "Why did you come here?" Kyuhyun asked ignoring all those dirty comments the other kept on throwing at him, turning his body to face siwon. "Why, do I have to get permission from you? Do you own this school? Or are you thinking its because of you that I'm here?" Siwon went closer to kyuhyun. He really doesn't know how to answer that question himself, the thing that's quite clear for now is that he _**lusts**_ for the boy.

"I don't think like that. Why did you pay for my tuition fee until my 4th year? Its not part of our benefits as a scholar so here, I won't accept it." Kyuhyun brought out the money-siwon's money- that was supposed to be used for paying his tuition fee. "I don't know how much it costs but I won't let you pay for it and be in-debt with you." Kyuhyun bravely said ignoring the change of expression of siwon. Siwon looked at the money in kyuhyun's trembling hands and grabbed it and flushed it in the toilet.

"Yah!!! No!" Kyuhyun ran towards siwon but was too late to stop him, the money should be swimming along with human excretions now. Siwon vowed to himself once that he would never receive money from people he considerd lower than him and as this is the first time that happened he got so furious that his hand grabbed kyuhyun's arm and pinned the boy on the wall. "How dare you give that money to me!!" He yelled. "But its your money." Kyuhyun retorted still not used to this person's violence.

"It was but now its dirty, wanna know why? Cause you got it by selling your body to me!! I don't want your dirty money. Do I look like I need it? Huh kyuhyun?! Huh!? You whore!" He gripped kyuhyun' shoulder as he yell at the boy. This was all too much for kyuhyun, he didn't know why siwon was doing this to him and why he would use those hurtful words to call him. The next thing he knew tears were already falling down his eyes and he was sobbing. Siwon's anger seemed to get extinguished at each tear drop that falls on kyuhyun's cheek. Siwon released kyuhyun's arm and the younger turned to wipe his tears but they just kept on coming. Siwon again, didn't know why but he doesn't like what he's feeling right now. He punched the wall beside the younger, he felt mad not at kyuhyun but to himself and that made him more confused and frustrated. "Stop it.." Siwon said through clenched teeth. "I said. Stop...crying!" Kyuhyun wanted to stop but the other's voice wasn't that much comforting at all.

_'If only I was stronger I don't have to suffer like this.'_ the thought crossed the younger's mind.

When kyuhyun didn't stopped crying, siwon turned the younger male to face him and raised the other's chin and kissed him, swallowing the other's whimpers. Kyuhyun fought a bit but unlike the words of the man in front of him, the kiss felt much more comforting. Kyuhyun didn't know if he wanted this or its just because it was comforting but his resistance is getting weaker and weaker as the kiss deepens. They both have their eyes closed as siwon tilts the other's head from side to side. Siwon's thumb began wiping kyuhyun's tears away and traced the other's face down to the neck. When the taller's hand brushed the bruise that changmin noticed that morning, kyuhyun suddenly jerked away from the kiss. Siwon was forced back to reality as the other broke from the kiss and pulled his hand away. "Please don't get any funny ideas." Kyuhyun covered his mouth and the blush on his face with the back of his hand. Siwon glared at him looking for words.

"How much.." Siwon uttered in a deep voice. Kyuhyun wiped the remaining tears from his face and looked desperately at siwon wishing that he didn't just hear what he heard. "I'm not selling anything, I mean you should know that I'm not really a-" kyuhyun started nervously wanting to explain that he really isn't a prostitute of some sort.

" **Bullshit**.You sold your body once! I **fucked you** and you got **payed**! That means you're a whore already, don't act all innocent and shit!" Siwon started yelling inside the bathroom again, he vent all frustrations towards kyuhyun who's was at lost for words. Siwon was about to continue his speech when the door flew open and an anchovy-looking-boy walked in giving them a weird look causing kyuhyun to push the other away from him. The boy looked at the two but when he averted his gaze towards siwon, he suddenly felt intimidated from the scary glare the tall man was giving him so instead of urinating on the urinals he went directly inside a cubicle and shut the door.

"Let us go back Mr. Choi." Kyuhyun said and exited first. The walk to the director's office were quite silent compared to the conversation they had in the bathroom. Siwon was frustrated but something was holding him back, he wanted to talk or maybe yell more at the boy in front of him but he couldn't. 

_'I won't lose to you kyuhyun-ah.... i'll get you somehow. I have an idea.'_ siwon suddenly had an idea, it would involve a lot of money and power-in short it'll be a breeze for him.

"..i'll be going now Director Park.." he heard Kyuhyun saying to the Director.

_'sure... i'll let you get away for now..'_ siwon didn't even looked at kyuhyun as the younger passed him and left but he uttered something that was definitely caught by kyuhyun.

"you'll be mine..." siwon whispered and entered the office.

\-----------------------------------------

### 

### 


	3. Chapter 3 (No Money)

 

 

_It was in an indefinite time of the day, kyuhyun found himself enjoying a nice bath. The warm water shoot on the different parts of his body sending very relaxing sensations......._

_With closed eyes he let the water run down his face, opening his lips to breath in air occasionally......_

_He looked down at his body as he lathered and rinse himself from the soap. It was depressing...his body looks thin and frail unlike other guys who have toned muscles boasting with manliness. Even though he was in his own apartment's bathroom, he suddenly felt embarrassed even thinking of comparing his body with other people so his hands automatically went up and covered his slim waist......._

_He let the water run down his body a little bit more when suddenly he felt **hands rub his waist** , it wasn't his hands-why would he do that to himself? He looked at his sides and found two manly hands rubbing him, his voice got caught in his throat **as a body pressed on his back............**_

_The person's **rock-hard abs poke him** but that's not the only rock-hard thing kyuhyun can feel poking his backside._

**_"..kyuhyun-ah..."_ **

_He knew that voice, he'll never be mistaken with that voice but why is he here? How did he come in? And why-why is he inside the shower naked together with him?_

_**"Siwon.."** He suddenly felt the man rubbing his body sensually while kissing him on the neck and couldn't help but release a moan. _ _His mind wanted to stop but his body kept on responding to the other's ministrations....._

_While his mind wanted to push the taller and run, his body did the exact opposite by lifting up his head to expose more neck so that the other could lick and nip it._

_"siwon~~" He didn't notice it before but he was calling the other's name in a very breathy 'n sexy way and it shocked him._

_'What's happening?'_

_As if someone else was making his body move, with his back still against the other's chest he entwined his hands with siwon's just above his navel and initiated an open-mouthed kiss with the other....._

_"Hmm....you're mine kyuhyun-ah~..." Siwon managed to say between their passionate kissing._

_No I'm not!' Kyuhyun wanted to say._

_"~yyes...i- I'm yours siwon-shi." He can't believe his ears that he just said that but it seems to have amused siwon and deepened the kiss........_

_Siwon held kyuhyun's wrists and planted them on the nearest wall, the other obediently waiting for what's to come....._

_What's happening to him? he wondered. Of all the protesting he did the last time they saw each other, he's letting the other do this to him again?_

_Siwon travelled his hands on kyuhyun's wet body, from the other's sides, down to his hips then to his thighs-teasing the younger man....._

_"Pplease siwon-shi.." Kyuhyun sounded so needy that he himself couldn't believe that it was him who said that. The taller one chuckled and rubbed the younger's inner thighs in a continuous motion sending the other to a frenzy, kyuhyun voluntarily opened his legs to send the other a message that he was aching and ready._

_'What really am **I** doing?!!!'_

_Kyuhyun felt his and siwon's body share that hot-almost scorching heat come from their bodies, it was maddening and all the younger want was for siwon to touch his aching member and relieve him. But when siwon finally put his hands on his length his eyes flew open and realized everything that just happened was a dream-_ a very very wet one _._

\---------------

"Ahh..this is crazy.. I'm losing my head.." He told himself. He looked at the clock and it read 5:15 am, he shook his head as his usual waking time was 8am cause his classes only starts at 10. Headache followed and as he sat up he felt something hard and forgotten-yeah... he has a hard on.

_'This is so messed up... dreaming about him... waking up hard--this is all my fault..chincha.....'_

Of course he's a man and could just jack off at the given moment, he lives alone anyway, but all those times he woke up with a hard penis never did he touched himself for release. He doesn't know why but maybe it's because of his timid personality that he shies away even from a private thing like masturbation. Kyuhyun wanted to sleep it off but it seemed that his arousal wasn't taming down and it's fairly painful already so he got up, dragged himself sleepily to the bathroom and took a cold bath while imagining disgusting things like roaches, garbage, faces of their teachers and it worked! He didn't have to succumb into masturbating but still the dream bothered him. Was it just a bad dream or he just saw something that'll happen in the future?

\-----------------------------------

"Yo kyu!!!! Why didn't I see you yesterday? I waited for you in the classroom for like-well...5 minutes but still! If only minho didn't invite me to a group date then I would be waiting here till morning.." Changmin pretended to be annoyed and crossed his arms but when he peeked at kyuhyun the other just sat beside him and rested his head on the table. Kyuhyun didn't sleep at all cause after that dream of him and the 'school's major stock holder' doing their _thing_ in the shower, series of dreams followed every time he falls asleep. Each dream showed him and the other man making love at every room in his apartment---the first dreams made him so frustrated yet aroused and hot but the the next ones just left him with frustration from lack of sleep that he didn't even know how he possibly arrived at school on time without falling asleep on the streets.

"Yah kyu! Kyu? I'm mad!!" Changmin pouted childishly and poked kyuhyun. "...I'm sorry~~" kyuhyun managed to say still hiding his face trying to get a bit of sleep. "Okay... But I tell you, those girls we met yesterday were-woah!! They look like models! They have those long legs, big jugs-big jugs kyu!!! I wish you were with us, it's time to think about losing your most treasured virginity hihihi...." The taller one whispered the last words and made the other lift his head up immediately and an expression of disapproval crossed his face with a slight blush. The look was really for saying that he disapproves changmin's vulgarity but the blush was because unbeknownst his friend's knowledge he has already lost his virginity. "What~ you gotta lose it sometime! Wait a moment......you dissed me yesterday, did you-by any chance-SCORED LAST NIGHT?!!!??" Everyone turned their heads towards them and had the same look of disbelief.

**_"Eyy~ that's impossible."_ **

One of their classmates said and the others nod in agreement.

**_"Yah shim changmin! Don't compare him to you!"_ **

Another said and made the whole class laugh. "Ah wae?! Wae?! Why is it impossible for my best friend here to score?! Were incomparable! Yah! Lee donghae! Stop snickering! I'll tickle you till death!" Changmin stood up kinda defending himself and kyuhyun. Donghae ran towards his kangin hyung and hid behind the bigger guy and continued snickering. "Aish..." Changmin puffed and sat down defeatedly. "Yah..just drop it. You won't get pass kangin hyung's violent mass anyway." Kyuhyun, the voice of reason, said. "Aish!!!! I want to get back at that kid-" changmin gritted his teeth as he talked but kyuhyun interrupted him. "Donghae hyung is older than us, you shouldn't call him 'kid' even though he....acts like one." Kyuhyun stretched his arms and looked at his upset friend.

"Try yelling **care bears** at donghae hyung. C'mon do it.." Kyuhyun told changmin who had this confused look on his face. "Just yell..." Kyuhyun told him again, this time with a bored tone. "This sounds stupid.. Yah! Lee donghae!" Changmin stood up and yelled, the person he called, yelled back without showing his face. "Carebears!!" Changmin said unsurely but it seems like the word means something to the hiding older male cause he stood up from behind kangin and pointed at changmin.

"YAAH!!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Donghae screamed but changmin just smirked at him and sat down. Changmin could hear the other complaining at their kangin hyung but the latter just laughed at him and said he deserved it making the smaller guy turn to leeteuk. "What was that? Care bears-what the hell?" Changmin chuckled. "That's his super secret facebook password.." Kyuhyun chuckled himself as he hear the other laugh. "You know sometimes you can be evil, yah know that? For a virgin that is..." Changmin received a weak punch on the shoulder and laughed. "Shut up." Kyuhyun told him. Their classes started and kyuhyun just let himself doze off in their networking subject as he already knows much of what's being taught cause unlike the majority of his classmates, he actually reads the book and sometimes in advance. At least he had a dreamless sleep but it didn't last long cause he was woken up by his best friend beside him.

"Wakey-wakey... Kyuhyun-ah, Mr. Yun is telling us about our mandatory on the job training and I think scholars have a separate uh..I don't know just listen will yah?!" Changmin shook his friend until the other looked fully awake. "I'm awake-i'm awake.." kyuhyun rubbed his eyes and started listening.

"As you all may know all 3rd year students go under this on the job training before you can push through with your 4th year. Now each of you has to find an establishment or a working place that is appropriate for your course and work there to earn a learning experience on what your future job may be. Everyone has to submit that establishments information before the end of the semester which is a few weeks from now and you'll be working there at your summer break. We'll be in touch with all of you and your work place so don't have any funny ideas." Their professor looked at each of them as if even him don't believe what he said. "Okay.. Now all of you have to find one quickly and submit your paper to our department. With-the exception of one of you. Ummm.." Mr. Yun picked up a piece of paper and read it momentarily then looked up to them again. "Except for Mr. Cho kyuhyun. Ah yes, I would like to inform you Mr. Cho that as a scholar your place for OJT(on the job training) is already set. Mr. Choi Siwon, our new major stock holder in this university, has offered a helping hand to all scholars in school and offered shot-term jobs to all 3rd year students in his hotel. We are expecting all scholars, Mr. Cho, that you'll abide by this and accept Mr. Choi's kind offer." Mr. Yun talked a bit more but the world seemed to have shut down on kyuhyun.

Again, he heard that name, he knew it would be impossible to not come across with him as he is now deeply connected with the school but he didn't expect it to be this early. _'I can't believe I'm caught up with him again. What does he want more with me?!'_ He bit his lip feeling rather emotional yet again. He wondered if siwon was serious when he told him that _he'll be his_.

_'Is he really capable of doing something like that?'_ He remembers the other and couldn't help but get goosebumps all over his body. He realizes how powerful siwon turned out to be but what can he do? Going to the police seem likely but what would be his reason? How could he defend himself when he doesn't have any evidence that the man is taunting him, he couldn't possibly sue the other for sexual harrasements or rape cause he's gotta admit that he was payed for it. So not only will he look as a liar but also as a dirty prostitute. There was no way out, he can't turn down down the offer without giving any reason and to say that it's because Choi Siwon is out to get him and make him as his personal sex slave might just earn him a boot out of the university.

_'Fucking hopeless...'_ Kyuhyun shook his head, depressed.

"Good for you kyuhyun!! Woah, I envy you. Why do you look upset? Aren't you happy you're not gonna have to find- yah! Where you going?!!" Kyuhyun suddenly picked up his things and ran out the door to the director's office. "I'll be back!" Kyuhyun yelled back.

_'Maybe I could ask him if I could find another workplace. Oh god... Anything but there! Anything but there!!'_ Kyuhyun was heaving when he reached the entrance of the director's office. He wiped his sweat and gathered himself before knocking on the door.

"~come in.." He heard the director say and opened the door, he almost closed it again as he realize that the director wasn't alone in the office- **HE WAS THERE!!!** Choi Siwon was sitting behind the desk again looking like it was his and had a smirk plastered on his face as he see it was the boy he wanted to see-and to _'you know_ '- come inside the office. "I-i could just go back.." Kyuhyun tried to evade the situation but the director held him back looking too nervous to be left alone.

"Ah....you're one of the scholars right? I'm sorry I forgot your name, you are?" Siwon stood up from his throne and held out his hand for a handshake-skinship ãã...

_'No..not again.. Damn it!'_ Kyuhyun bowed 90' and introduced himself without taking the handshake that-of course-pissed siwon off. Siwon's expression turned into his serious face again as he hid his hand back.

"If you'll allow me Mr. Choi. What seems to be the problem kyuhyun-shi?" The director looked relieved that kyuhyun was there and he's not alone with that intimidating man anymore. "Its about my OJT but it-it can wait director. I-could leave if I'm interrupting something." Kyuhyun hoped that the director would get his message but nope, he didn't. "Ah... Good! We can talk about it here with Mr. Choi!" The director gestured for kyuhyun to take a seat and he did-feeling uneasy as he could feel siwon's eyes pierceing him. "Is there a problem with my offer kyuhyun shi?" Siwon asked him. "No, no, no. I'm sure he's just ah.. very happy that he can't contain it right Mr. Cho?" The director cut in, earning him a depressed look from kyuhyun. "Well kyuhyun-shi?" Siwon pressed on raising a brow. Kyuhyun thought for awhile, weighing his rather biased options. "Umm..yeah... I-i'm here to thank the director. I mean extend a thank you to you-mr choi." Kyuhyun swallowed to wet his throat, his heart thumping away like a horse on sugar rush. "Aw.. You're very proper kyuhyun-shi. Well you're in luck! You can give thanks to the person himself! C'mon don't be shy, were men here after all!" The director laughed nervously as his attempt to lighten the atmosphere fails. Kyuhyun stood up and felt more nervous as siwon started walking and approached him. The younger bowed again wanting to keep his eyes from looking at the other. He jumped from his skin when suddenly siwon patted his back, he wanted to stay there if only he wouldn't look weird so he lifted his upper body and looked at siwon.

_'Damn he's so close that I want to-arg!! How can I be so drawn to this boy? To his eyes, his brown hair, how his red lips open and close with every word, his slim body-pretty fuckable, his ass-that fuckin tight ass. Shit! I have to stop before I get a hard on again!!'_ Siwon suddenly start feeling this odd thing again in the pit of his stomach as he stare down at kyuhyun.

"Thank you Mr. Choi for everything." Kyuhyun squeezed it out from himself. The effort made siwon's heart skip a beat and he almost lost himself but he cleared his throat and talked. "Uh... Director Park? Ahem.. I have another proposition for you. I want to offer the scholars a temporary place to live while they work for me. I mean if that's okay with you director. All I'm saying is that at least they don't have to spend for transportation anymore." Siwon said initializing his next plan. The director looked a bit unsure about siwon's suggestion, he seem to feel something iffy about the idea but can't point his finger at it. "Uhh.. That's a rather noble idea Mr. Choi but if you would kindly excuse me, give me some time to discuss it with the other faculty members. I'll be back shortly. Kyuhyun-shi if you have nothing more to say you may go. I'll just inform you and the other scholars if something important is to be announced." Director park told kyuhyun. "Umm.. I want to stay a bit more Sir, if you will. I have some little things more to uhh.. say to Mr. Choi and keep him company while you're away." The director was caught off guard by his student's sudden request but thought it's better to have someone accompany their major stock holder while he's away. "Oh alright. I'll be back shortly Mr. Choi." The director bowed and left the two.

"Oooh~ don't tell me you wanted some alone time with me kyuhyun-ah? That was fast..." Siwon wanted to pull kyuhyun closer but the younger predicted that much and quickly went to the other side of the room.

"So I'm guessing....you didn't want to see me?" Siwon chuckled not showing any signs of advancement to kyuhyun. "Please stop this siwon-shi. There's no way I'll come with you and do anything you want. Stop this. Stop toying with me." Kyuhyun pleaded with all his heart but the other never takes anything seriously. "Since when did I stop after being told to do so? Kyuhyun-ah, you should know by now that its not in my nature to let others dictate my actions for me." He tried to walk towards kyuhyun but the other walked away more.

"And I always get what I want. I'll do anything it takes just to get it and eliminate any hindrance. I was raised to do that." Siwon tried going the other sidebut kyuhyun went to the opposite side again. "Why? Is it fun? Is it fun to see others suffer in expense of your desires?" Kyuhyun bravely said though inside he's scared as hell and wished for the director to come back soon.

"Yes... Especially when that thing I want is very challenging to get..." Siwon walked in long strides towards the youth who was still avoiding him.

"That way when I caught _ **it**_ -" he finally caught kyuhyun by confusing the boy to the direction he was going to go.

"- ** _it_** would feel much sweeter and rewarding." Siwon trapped kyuhyun in his arms with his strength. "Let go! Someone might see us!! L-let go!" Kyuhyun had his arms trapped along his sides so he wriggled and wriggled wanting to get away from this very familiar scenario he wanted to forget so much. Siwon chuckled as he could feel the futile attempts of the other against his body and the blush that caressed the other boy's cheeks.

"Give me one kiss and I'll let you go. just one-for the road. " Siwon told the younger one. "No. Let go!" Kyuhyun stepped harshly on siwon's foot but it seemed to have no effect on the taller. "Tsk. If I see any scratch on my shoe.. C'mon just one kiss and I'll release you and take back what I said about making you live in my hotel-although it's a rather good offer." Siwon looked directly at the other's eyes, loving the fact that kyuhyun already looks like he's considering the other's bargain. Kyuhyun looked away for awhile then looked up at siwon before closing his eyes. Siwon got the message and happily dived in kyuhyun's lips, the other boy squeezing his eyes shut. Siwon released kyuhyun to cup the younger's face, along the jaw, to deepen the kiss more. Siwon hungrily pried the other's mouth open and explored kyuhyun's mouth, he lead the other's tounge to his mouth and sucked on it. Kyuhyun wanted to protest that what they're doing is already more than a kiss but their lips were tightly locked that he sounded more like moaning than protesting which made siwon smirk in the kiss. Kyuhyun had his hands on the older's chest attempting to push the other but when they broke apart its not because he successfully pushed the other away but because siwon too was out of air. A trail of saliva stretched out between their moist and swollen lips which broke when they went further apart. Kyuhyun was so overwhelmed of the kiss and for letting it happen that he couldn't move.

"You improved kyuhyun-ah. Now I'll see you on my suite on your summer break." Siwon quickly pecked kyuhyun on the lips and after that the door flew open. "Your request was approved Mr. Choi. Again we couldn't express our gratitude more.." The director approached siwon and shook his hand while the other perfectly acted like nothing happened. "You're still here kyuhyun-shi? You must get ready for your next class. Why is your whole face red?" Kyuhyun just bowed and left hurriedly.

"I can't believe I let this happen again.. aish!!!" kyuhyun muttered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walk to their classroom.

\-----------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 (No Money)

 

 

Siwon was in his office, reviewing some contracts, when he heard a knock on the door. "What?!" He yelled, quite annoyed that someone disturbed him. The door opened and siwon's secretary followed by his bodyguard came in the room. "These are the papers you have to sign from Kyunghee University, Mr. Choi." His bodyguard announced cause the secretary looked too nervous to speak in front of the glaring him. Siwon's expression softened after hearing what the interruption was for and gestured to bring the papers to his desk. The lady-secretary hurried to fulfill siwon's non-verbal command and nervously exited the room while the bodyguard closing the door after her.

"What do you want?" Siwon asked after noticing that his bodyguard didn't leave the room. He scanned through the papers then finally looked up. "Before I say anything, you perfectly know that it's not in my nature to meddle-"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you're just about to do that?" Siwon chuckled, if the person in front of him was just any other person he employed, instead of laughing he would've gone berserk for talking to him that casually and fire him on the spot but that's not the case for this particular bodyguard in front of him. "As I was saying, I would never meddle unless I see someone is doing something that could harm himself and the company in the future, boss." the older man looked serious and sounded concerned which translates to siwon that his oldest and most loyal bodyguard could have caught something which he deems threatening cause otherwise he won't be in siwon's room acting that way. "What harm are you talking about? Who's involved? Which rival company, mafia, yakuza, organization? Tell me quickly, as you can see I'm busy.." Siwon got back to scanning the papers but his ears are wide open to listen. "None of those, boss. Though I can't assure you peace with them especially with another liability involved." His low voice sounded spooky but siwon was getting annoyed. The younger man stood up from his seat and threw his fountain pen irately on the floor, "Stop beating around the bush! Who? Who's the liability?! Kill him then!"  
  
"Cho Kyuhyun, siwon-shi.." The bodyguard said adding a hint of informality so that the other would take him seriously. Siwon stared at him for awhile and laughed loudly like he heard the funniest joke in his life from the other's mouth. He sat back and clutched his stomach while laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and exhaled. "Kyuhyun? Harmful? What the fuck are you saying? That's the most ridiculous thing you said-are you here to entertain me? This job is really getting in to you, why don't you take a temporary leave hmm?" Siwon shook his head, feeling a bit of tummy ache from that boisterous laughing. "If you're finish then let me continue. Let me ask you first, are you really serious with kyuhyun-shi?" He stared at siwon with experienced eyes. "Kyuhyun-shi? What the-since when did you two bonded? Sheesh... Serious? Yes, I mean no. Why would I be? Don't you know me? Ahaha." Siwon said, not very sure if that's what he felt. "I do hope that all these things you're doing for that boy are temporary."  
  
"Clarify what you want to tell me. Temporary?" Siwon mirrored the serious state of the other because he felt that something important is being told to him. "To put it bluntly, I hope that your reason for doing all of these is just because you temporarily lust for the boy and you're planning to extinguish it by making him live here. What I dread is that you fall for him and-"  
  
"Choose your words before you continue. Me? Fall for kyuhyun? Yes, he's different from all those I've fucked and-why am I explaining this to you? What is it to you?!" Siwon felt enraged but he couldn't bring himself to scream and scold the calm guy across the room. "I just want to tell the complications it'll bring. If I may enumerate it to enlighten you then I will. By falling for kyuhyun-shi you're not just making yourslef vulnerable to the attacks of your enemies in this business but you're also dragging another innocent person at the center of the battle. You have made a lot of enemies that would feed on the smallest speck of hope just to bring this company-your company down. We can't expose any weakness, siwon-shi. I'm sorry to bring this up but learn from your parents' experiences, may they rest in peace..." Siwon absorbed what the other said.  
  
"I know that. But don't get ahead of yourself; I'll never fall for anyone enough to sacrifice this organization over. As you already stated I'm just doing this to satisfy myself, toying with him would never cause us any harm. Now get out, you've talked enough for the next 3 months." Siwon gestured for his bodyguard to go outside and the other did after bowing low. The man was left in the room dwelling in his own thoughts and one by one his enemies started popping inside his head, one stood out of the rest-his former best friend and now his mortal enemy. He stared at the folder with Kyunghee University's name printed on it.  
  
"I wouldn't let him harm......... anyone." Siwon muttered.

  
  
**\------------Clearance Day------------------**  
  
Along with other students in Kyuhyun's department, a long queue of students waiting to submit their clearance forms stretched from the outside the office. Kyuhyun is always one of the students that arrives early so he always does his bestfriend a favor and gives space for him to squeeze in, much to the annoyance of others though they won't dare tell the taller man off.  
  
"Yah...where are you having your OJT?" Kyuhyun heard his classmate, who was infront of him, say. The word meant a lot more to him that it should, he started feeling down again.  
  
 _'Why in the world did I end in this situation?'_ Kyuhyun shook his head, his mind getting bothered again by siwon's meddling in his life. He couldn't believe everything that's happened and is about to happen between him and siwon.  
  
 _'Not only did I slept with that powerful hotel tycoon but it looks like he's still after me.. What do I do?'_ Kyuhyun shook his head off the painful memories when he met siwon.  
  
"Annyeong!!!" Changmin suddenly popped out behind kyuhyun and tapped his shoulder. "As usual.. You're late." Kyuhyun stepped back a bit to give his friend some space. "Hehehe~ aren't you used to it? Yah... Why are you so far off the front line?" Changmin stretched his neck towards the people on the front to emphasize his point. "You're exaggerating for someone who's late.." Kyuhyun muttered crossing his arms. He glanced at his tall friend and saw immediately that playful smirk he knows so much. "Yah.. What are you planning.." Kyuhyun said warningly. "Let's leave this post..trust me. Let's go~!" Changmin grabbed the other's hand and dragged him somewhere closer to the office. "Yah~ we had a good spot there! Aish chincha~!" Kyuhyun tried to keep up with the taller's long-legged-strides. "Keep quiet..." They ended up behind their classmate, donghae, who was minding his own business and obediently waiting for his turn.  
  
"Tsk changmin-" kyuhyun wanted to protest but changmin suddenly tapped donghae on the back and pulled kyuhyun with him to go infront the person they just tricked. When donghae looked back to the front his eyes bugged and started complaining that he was first. Changmin held kyuhyun in place so that he won't go anywhere. "Sungsaengnim!! Lee Donghae is causing commotion!! My friend here was in line since sunrise and he's giving him a headache!!" Changmin told on donghae while patting the embarassed kyuhyun's back.  
  
"Lee Donghae, quiet over there." A professor inside the office scolded the fuming fishie(:D).

"But-but-" the childish elder wanted to defend himself but only series of 'buts' left his mouth. "Sungsaengnim! Lee Donghae-" changmin wanted to make another lie to further upset the older guy but kyuhyun hit him lightly ,though warningly, on the shoulder so he decided to stop-for now.. "-said he's sorry!" the tall offender decided to say. "Really? Good! Now tone it down there~" their professor said. Kyuhyun just shook his head from that early show of childishness from his bestfriend.

_'I have more important things to think about..'_ kyuhyun mentally noted.

The flow of students went peacefully after that and before they knew it kyuhyun was already about to finish with his turn on passing school requirements but the teacher on shift halted him before he could leave the office.

“Mr. Cho? You have a message here. I deem it’s important cause the director told me to pass it on to you himself. Here you go.” With confusion, kyuhyun, took the envelope handed to him. “Thank you sungsaengnim. I’ll leave now.” He bowed and exited the office. “Hey! You finish?  What do you got there? Oh hey! I saw the other scholars carry the same envelopes with them!” changmin greeted him from outside. “Chincha?” he felt he didn’t want to open it right now especially in front of his friend cause he feels it’s something from siwon and if it’s something from him it’s either a threatening note, a perverted one or both.

“Why won’t you open it? I wanna see~~” changmin tried to snatch it from his friend’s hand but kyuhyun successfully kept it in his pocket. Putting on a serious face he spoke, “I’m not talking to you…. I almost forgot you embarrassed me in front of everybody awhile ago..” he said coldly, using his friend’s childish act as an excuse to not make him look at the letter. “Aww…but I wanna see~ Fine, I’m sorry. Why won’t I treat you today then?” changmin apologized.

“Nah… I’d rather rest. I feel so tired these days..” kyuhyun yawned and his friend nodded. “Well, alright. Do you want me to drive you home?” changmin offered and the other just nodded.

\-------------------------

The first thing kyuhyun did as he went inside the house was to open the letter. His hands were shaking so the opening took longer than usual. He read the letter quietly…

 

                                           -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,_

_We would like to inform you that the exclusive offer by the Chairman_

_of the Choi Group of Companies himself, Mr. Choi Siwon, to all the scholars_

_of Kyunghee University, which is to invite all of you to stay temporarily at one_

_of the most luxurious hotels the company has established for the whole span_

_of your On the Job Training(OJT), is to take effect the day after you receive_

_this letter. If you have agreed to this invitation please contact or e-mail us at_

_the information given below.._

 

_P.S. Kyuhyun-ah, I won’t take _‘no’_ for an answer. Reply to this letter by calling_

_me immediately or else you’ll regret it. I’ll be waiting…_

 

_The one who devirginized you,_

_Choi Siwon_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His sweat glands activated while reading the letter and for the last part he felt his face getting warm. “He really has no shame… Why would I live there if I have a place of my own?” kyuhyun, with much bravery, picked up the phone and dialed the additional number in the invitation, labeled ‘Choi’s office’.

"Choi Siwon's office, may I help you?" a female's voice sounded from the other line.

"Umm..yeah. This is Cho Kyuhyun and-" kyuhyun wasn't so sure what he should say next but the next second the secretary heard his name she sounded nervous suddenly.

"M-Mr. Cho? Our boss is-is waiting for your call. Lemme-let me transfer the call." the next thing kyuhyun heard were ruffling sounds and a manly voice finally replaced it.

"Ahaha....kyuhyun-ah.. I thought you'll never call. I was about to get my boys to pick you up from there." the familiar voice sounded as cocky as ever though it still gave kyuhyun the creeps. He inhaled for awhile and exhaled, releasing some tension.

"I'll never-ever!! Go live there with you! Please get away from me you perverted bastard!" kyuhyun yelled and banged the phone down. He was shaking, he could already feel the fury in the other's eyes for being rejected like that. He knows siwon is capable of lots of things but he has already decided to go leave his current apartment and go live somewhere else far away and maybe go to a different school. He's decided to do that by the next day. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the trash bin.

"Why do i feel like something is gonna get wrong?" he stared at the crumpled invitation, figuring out what that bad feeling could be.

**\-----NEXT DAY-----**

It was their first day of summer break. The sun was bright, the air was warm but instead waking up from birds chirping kyuhyun could hear these deafening sounds coming from outside and a loud banging on his door. Still half-asleep, he leaped from bed and ran towards the door, covering his ears from the loud noises outside. A man in a construction uniform came into view and held a piece of paper infront of kyuhyun's face which says **EVACUATION NOTICE!!!**

"Evacuation?!!! For what?!! What's happening?!!!!" kyuhyun screamed at the hard-hatted man to get some explanation of what's happening.

"All people in the neighborhood are asked to evacuate their properties and houses cause the vicinity, as of today, now belongs to the Choi Group and this is the next site for a mall. You gotta go kid, were tearing down all buildings today. It's dangerous here!!! I was told that a friend of yours already packed your belongings! You have less than 30 minutes to prepare yourself to leave this building!! Your friend's outside, waiting for you in his black car!!! Go!!!" the man stuck the notice on kyuhyun's front door and left. Kyuhyun was left there standing foolishly, still not absorbing what is happening. He couldn't believe that just to get to him, that man, Siwon, would buy the whole neighborhood to force him to live with him!

He remembered what the construction worker said awhile ago so he rushed in his room to put new clothes. "They really did took all my stuff!!" he excalimed after realizing that his room was empty. The only thing left were a pair of skinny jeans, that he never liked wearing at all, a shirt which reveals his collar bones-again, something he refrains himself from wearing,and his sneakers. "I wonder who chose to leave these clothes." he muttered bitterly, having a specific person in mind.

When he was completely changed he ran outside and was awe-stricken to see that they have literally stripped the whole neighborhood down, the only thing left standing was his apartment building. Construction workers maneuvering large bulldozers and forklifts occupied the area so kyuhyun wondered where all the people who lived there went.

He started to search for that 'black car' the construction man told him about and saw it not far away from where he was standing. Even though he knew the car was owned by the man he just yelled at yesterday he approached it, thinking that he could still reclaim his belongings. A man in a black suit that he can't recognize came out of passenger seat and opened the back door for him. He peeked inside to see if any of his things were there but what he found out was that inside wasn't a thing it was a human being. He almost ran but arms held on his waist and forced him inside. Siwon fully suited, pulled the unknowing boy inside and secured the doors.

"Drive."siwon said and the car moved even before kyuhyun could react. Siwon held the trashing boy down, loving the fact that he's once again touching the boy.

"What are you doing!!!! This is kidnapping!! Let me go-yah!" kyuhyun tried to wriggle away but the man beside him was too strong and he thought he really doesn't have any chance of escape from a moving car so he stopped and just scooted away from the other man.

"I told you, i wouldn't take no for an answer." siwon scooted closer to kyuhyun and whispered.

"This is-where are my things?! Where-where are all those people living now?! How could you take their homes away just for your selfish needs?!" kyuhyun had his arms outstreched  between him and the other's body so siwon won't get any closer. "If you scream one more time i'll kiss you until you pass out and rape your unconscious body, so shut up." siwon said in a serious tone and it did scare the hell out ofthe younger. Kyuhyun shook his head and looked at his shoes.

"If you're really curious then i'll tell you. Those people who lived there are already living somewhere in and outside of the country.  I offered each of them money in exchange of their land and they took it quite easily. Tch....money....and opportunists really goes well together. Ahahaha...actually, you're the only person in the whole neighborhood who is homeless." siwon chuckled. Kyuhyun lifted his head up and looked at the other unbelievingly.

"You-you can't possibly be...serious~" kyuhyun muttered. Siwon placed his hands on the younger's thigh and squeezed it. "Oh am I dead serious." he said smirking.

_'Oh god what did i do wrong?~'_ kyuhyun gulped, imagining the rocky road ahead of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 (No Money)

 

 

"Why do your look so nervous kyuhyun-ah?" siwon's voice echoed in the elevator walls as he and his company rode it up to his hotel room. Kyuhyun looked up at him but didn't spoke  
  
 _'How can i escape this place?! Should i call changmin? Tsk.. no i cant... how?'_ kyuhyun thought as he looked down at his hands which he's fiddling with.

"If your planning to do anything naughty kyuhyun-ah, let me remind you that every wall in this place have eyes and ears. So all those naughtiness? Just limit it to the bed.. hehe." siwon took kyuhyun's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"...i hate you.." kyuhyun whispered, trying to pull his hand from the older's tight grasp but of course he can't.

The elevator doors opened and revealed to kyuhyun that very familiar corridor-the corridor which leads to that very place where he just recently lost his virginity and beside him was the culprit. It gave him goosebumps remembering what happened that night, his face blushed as his mind didn't stop replaying those scenes in his mind all over again. He didn't noticed someone was watching him. 

"Your face is blushing~~" siwon whispered closely in kyuhyun's ear, making the latter jump from the warm breath. He covered his ear fast, slapping siwon's face in the process. Kyuhyun didn't even had time to apologize as he felt his body being pushed to the wall by two strong hands. Kyuhyun was again face to face with an angry siwon with a swollen cheek. Kyuhyun looked at the two bodyguards, face flushing from embarrassement but thankfully they didn't pry on and looked elsewhere.

Siwon trapped kyuhyun between him and the wall, he is quick to be upset when something doesn't go as planned or simply bothers him-whoever that person could be-so it was a no-brainer that he acted this way. He could see fear in the eyes of the young man eventhough he was desperately hiding it which ignited something inside him again. If it could be put into words he thought it could be: _**arousal, lust, hunger, possessiveness, desire......**_

But those feelings were immediately trampled by the younger's two words.

"I'm sorry~" the honesty in kyuhyun's voice made the taller man retreat, feeling this strange stirring in the pit of his stomach again. Though he backed away from the other, siwon's face still didn't soften up as he was trying to sort out what about the boy is really making him act this way. 

_'What about him is making me this crazy?!!'_

_'Why won't I stop thinking about this-this weak-looking boy?!'_

_'What about him?!!'_

"Aish!!! Whatever. You owe me. Now let's go." he grabbed kyuhyun by the arm and pulled him roughly forward.

Kyuhyun thought siwon would hit him or something, seeing the anger in his eyes awhile ago but he thanked the gods siwon didn't. Thinking that the grip on his slim arm is much more preferable than being punched or beaten to ashes-if only he wasn't being dragged to a running speed by the long-legged man.

After that 'race' they stopped in front of siwon's room with kyuhyun panting a bit from keeping up with the older man. "You two wait here outside." siwon commanded his bodyguards who answered him with a bow. Siwon opened the door for kyuhyun and released his hand. Kyuhyun slowly went inside the room, dreading the next events to come. He was ushered in the living room and noticed that the wallpapers were changed and the carpets too to match the walls-it was beautiful and at the same time relaxing in his eyes. 

He could feel the hairs on his neck raise as siwon got slower and ended up walking behind him. Their little walk directed them to the couch which kyuhyun, like any normal guest would do, sat down-although reluctantly. Before the awkward atmosphere thicken, someone finally  spoke.

"Wait for me here kyuhyun. I'll just see if your suite is all ready." siwon told the younger seriously, looking at the ceiling like he was trying to remember something. The younger on the other hand was in a bit of disbelief that he would have a separate room from the man. He really thought siwon would trap him inside his suite that's why without giving much thought to what he was about to say, kyuhyun questioned the standing man. "I won't be living here with you?" kyuhyun realized only at the last second, as he uttered that last letter, how his question sounded so wrong and with a guy like siwon such question could only provoke trouble and a paifull bottom in the future. His tone bothered him too because it just sounded like he was disappointed after knowing they'll live apart.

"I mean~" he brought his hands defensively to try and explain his side and avoid misunderstanding but the evil siwon was fast to react. 

Siwon crouched down to the younger's eye level, a smirk so imminent on his handsome face. With a hand resting on the couch he went closer to the boy' s face. 

"Don't worry _my_ kyuhyun-ah, i alone will have access to your room. There will only be one key and~~ that will be mine so don't fret. I'll visit you as frequent as i can. May it be _**morning**_.....or in _**the afternoon**_... ** _.nighttime_**....even in an _**ungodly hour~~**_ " siwon haulted at his speech, basking first in the satisfaction as he watched the younger boy looked like he was carving his each and ever word mentally. The older didn't hide his chuckle as he saw the kyuhyun swallow hard, his neck mesmerizing siwon.

"Always expect me~~" siwon tilted his head in a predatory way and lifted his hands. He brushed away the cloth hanging so dangerously on kyuhyun's shoulder, he remebered how he picked that shirt that morning with this as his expected result, and letting it fall a bit exposing the other's shoulder and a bit of his collar bone, clad with his milky skin. For the horny-by-nature man, seeing the boy like this was torturous but still he found himself smirking as the boy scurried to lift his sleeve up and secured it. Kyuhyun wanted to complain but he knew so well what would happen if he voiced it out that moment so he turned his blushing away, biting his lips from frustration,

_'I'll just wait for the right time to tell him what i really want to say-when he is....calmer. Why do i feel that'll never happen unless I'm dead?'_ kyuhyun sighed quietly, gripping the cushion as he wait for what's next.

"Aigoo~~ kyuhyun-ah! I have half the mind to cancel this room of yours, if only your damn school isn't checking on you. Chincha~" siwon straightened his back as he shouted his complaints on the wall. He wanted to avert his gaze from the arousing sight below but he thought the younger is literally asking for it even though the othern wasn't really doing anything.

_'If only i have no commitment today i'd totally-argh FUCK!!!'_ he really wanted to stay but decided in the end that he wouldn't want to risk anything and he also remebered he has this meeting with those foreign investors that he disliked so much. "I'll be back." without even looking at kyuhyun he stomped out of the room feeling completely pissed-his usual self. The younger sighed in relief as he was left alone for awhile by the busy man.

Kyuhyun leaned and rested his back at the couch. "This is surprisingly comfy.." he said complimenting the thing. He had his eyes closed figuring things out in his head.

_'He won't keep me here forever, won't he? No, he can't... Can he?'_

_'Unbelievable.. He does this things when all he wants is to---haay....jesus christ~'_

_'That first night with him, thats was............terrible..'_ goosebumps gather in his skin as he once again remeber the night siwon and him spent and his very first experience of having sex.

_'I am a man, he's also a man so what does he see in me? I look fairly ordinary, i'm not talkative, i really don't want expressing my feelings and I-i'm not gay but him! He's everything i'm not he's strikingly handsome, good at talking--arghh kyuhyun! Stop remembering dirty things! And he's rich, he could just have any other person he wants. Someone more better looking than me, someone that would be much more accepting of his-his advances---not me..'_ he was in the middle of his reflection when suddenly he felt his stomach grumble and that's when he realized that he was hungry.

He stood up and decided to go and look for the kitchen cause he felt terribly hungry and he blames it all on one man. The place was big but he found the kitchen a lot faster and spotted the refrigirator right away. When he opened the first door, that part contained solely of mineral bottles, from top to bottom so he decided to drink some water first to refresh and maybe eat after. Kyuhyun touched the bottles to figure out which is the coldest but all the mineral bottles were not desirely cold except the one with the blue cap so he decided that he'll drink the said mineral water. He opened the cap and planted the opening to his mouth. The water, he noticed, tasted a bit different but dismissed his suspicions right away after thinking that he's being too paranoid and mineral water does taste funny sometimes. He already drank half of the bottle when he saw a note stuck to the bottom of the bottle, he stopped drinking for awhile and raised the bottle to look at the note.

"Have fun with this, siwon.....?" he read the note but it didn't made sense to him. He was about to continue drinking when suddenly he felt a crashing heat hit him, he started feeling intense heat radiate from his chest and started spreading like wildfire throughtout his body in a very fast pace. He put the half-drank bottle on the counter and held onto it for leverage. He started panting, feeling like his body is being swallowed by fire. He thought he would be sweating but when he touched his forehead it was completely dry but still it felt hot. 

"What the hell's happen-ah~" he suddenly felt another thing but he couldn't figure it out, all he wanted was the heat to escape. He stumbled to the sink and started washing his face but the water seemed to warm up with the touch of his hand and be of no help at all. He felt so hot and like something was crushing his body-like something was too tight. His chest heaved up and down as he leaned on the refrigirator for balance, his vision getting a bit hazy too. He looked at the water bottle but it looked as normal as water so he set it down again. Suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening and kyuhyun hurried to the sink to wash his face again, panicking that someone might see him like this.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Where are you?! Yah!" it was siwon and his voice rang in the place, sounding angry that he didn't saw the boy where he left him. The taller man heard water running in the kitchen so guessing that the younger was there he followed the sound. 

"Oh there you are. My meeting was cancelled so that means...we have~~ Yah what's wrong with you?" siwon approached kyuhyun as he saw him with his head hung low in front of the sink. 

"Don't go near me." kyuhyun suddenly said, his commanding voice shocking the older man. Siwon was about to retort and scold the younger man for acting that way towards him when the younger continued to speak in a strangled-like way.

"It's too hot~" kyuhyun once again was washing his face and his arms, ignoring that his clothes are already getting wet. Siwon looked at the younger with confusion but something in his head went off like an alarm. He hurried to the freezer and got ice cubes.

"Here these ice cubes might help with whatever......." his eyes suddenly landed on the opened bottle lying on the counter with it's blue cap sitting beside it. Now he knows what's going on with kyuhyun, he looked at kyuhyun's lower body and smirked as his thoughts got confirmed by the big buldge on his pants. Kyuhyun approached the taller man but as he desperately reached for the ice cubes they were harshly pulled away by siwon and was thrown on the trash bin.

"Why did you~" kyuhyun felt very frustrated thinking that siwon is playing him again but his words didn't want to come out as pants persisted on coming out and he kept on swallowing every now and then to wet his throat. "Nothing you're doing will help kyuhyun-ah...." siwon said knowingly as he ravished kyuhyun's state with his eyes. "What should..... i do?" kyuhyun squinted as he could feel heat in his eyes too. Siwon chuckled thinking that things are getting too easy.

_'The boat is tipping too much on my side..hehehe...Few more seconds and then i'll be able to taste him again.'_ siwon opened the refrigirator and brought out a white-capped mineral water. 

"You'll know what to do kyuhyun-ah~ eventually.." He let the younger helplessly watch him as he opened the bottle and drank it up, stretching his neck to let kyuhyun witness those droplets of water flow down his chin and to his shirt. Kyuhyun watched siwon drinking the water like it was on slow motion and he started approaching the other man, swallowing and biting his lips. He didn't know what was making him go towards siwon, he thought maybe it was because he's getting thirsty while watching the other drink. The fire he's feeling and the other thing he's feeling intensified. Siwon could see the fire and desire in the other’s eyes as he brought his drink down, licked his lips sensually and smirked.

Inches away from siwon, kyuhyun exhaled and something inside him burst. Like something possessed his body, he rudely slapped the bottle away from siwon’s hand and pulled the taller guy by the collar and crashed his lips to him. Siwon smirked as he let the younger boy initiate an open-mouthed kiss with him. Kyuhyun held onto siwon’s neck as he finally found out the way how to let heat escape from his body. The kiss was anything but sweet, it was rough and the two men fought for dominance with siwon successfully winning. Siwon gave way to his animalistic desires again and started overpowering the younger boy. He held kyuhyun’s head and tilted it from time to time to explore every part of the boy’s hot mouth. Kyuhyun groaned as he felt the friction of their mouths relieving-though only a small amount-of heat in his body. Siwon could feel the unwanted heat radiating from the younger’s body and he was already hard like kyuhyun. Siwon pinned kyuhyun on the refrigerator, hungrily attacking the younger’s mouth. Siwon’s right hand left kyuhyun’s face and started traveling down the younger’s body. He traced kyuhyun’s waist and realized how hot the younger could be feeling as he felt the hotness of kyuhyun’s skin penetrating through his clothes. Siwon squeezed the other’s waist and surprisingly it made the younger already moan strongly in their kiss. The taller took the opportunity to lick kyuhyun’s chin and up to the lower lips which he bit and pulled the swollen muscle. Kyuhyun’s hand found their way to the shoulder’s of the taller and there he gripped as his senses got to overload even with just those simple touches from another man. Kyuhyun didn’t know where the lust was coming from but he’s not able to stop himself, he was so freaking horny.

Siwon gazed at the younger. “You look so damn beautiful this way kyuhyun-ah~” siwon complimented the other, his low tone and meaning making the younger blush and get more turned on. Kyuhyun’s hands found their way to siwon’s shirt and started unbuttoning them. Siwon chuckled as he saw the desperation in kyuhyun’s dark orbs, he used the time to reach again for the culprit who started all of this, the bottle and drank the remaining, and knowing completely what it could do as it was a staple drink in his suite. He looked back at the younger boy who was biting those plump and swollen lips while undressing him.

“You want to feel me that much kyuhyun-ah?” siwon’s hand ran from the younger’s elbow then up to the wrists then to the hands working on his buttons. He wrapped his hands on kyuhyun’s, stopping the other. The younger male’s head shot up but at the same time siwon gripped their hands and ripped his shirt from himself, letting the buttons pop out and lie forgotten in the floor. Siwon smirked as he saw the other’s expression upon seeing his bare upper body. “You were taking far too long. Now let’s go back to business.” Siwon could already feel the heat rising in his body although he was used to it, the desperation to let the heat escape is strong.

Siwon planted his hands on kyuhyun’s waist which he considers the most arousing part of the younger’s body and pulled him roughly towards him.

“Si-siwon~” it was the first time the younger moaned the other’s name that day and with the added needy tone, the effect could only be immediate. The man requested by the younger suddenly lifted him and his legs automatically wrapped at the taller man’s waist while his hands looped at the neck. The taller easily carried the younger and while he traveled towards the bedroom, he started licking and biting kyuhyun’s neck mercilessly and for the second time, marking the younger boy as his. Kyuhyun stretched his neck almost naturally to give siwon way but then he initiated another passionate kiss. Siwon not having the power to resist the younger’s red and inviting lips he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

The next thing kyuhyun knew, he was flying and landed on the soft mattress with the older looking him down.

“Do you want to continue kyuhyun-ah?” siwon said devilishly, grinning after receiving a nod from the younger boy who was sprawled on the bed still heaving a lot. “Then you’ll do everything I say, I assume?” he knew he’ll get what he wanted without doing any of that but still he couldn’t help himself. Without answering or being told to kyuhyun started undressing himself in front of the older man. Swon’s licked his lips as he could feel thirst overcoming him but it’s not water that can quench it.

Without looking at the older man, kyuhyun successfully stripped himself from his shirt and threw it softly beside the bed. His chest heaved as his hands went down the zipper of his pants. Siwon found himself panting, watching as the younger gave him a striptease, his eyes following every activity of the younger’s hands. The watching man released his breath as the other started pulling down his pants and revealing those white-porcelain thighs he’ll be in between later. Together with his boxers kyuhyun let his pants slip of the side of the bed, now completely naked in front of siwon. The older man only had a glimpse of the younger’s erection as the latter had his slender legs closed while his prick twitch in excitement.

Siwon threw his shirt somewhere and mounted the bed below the other. When the younger opened his eyes and looked at siwon, the latter felt his heart jump and like kyuhyun’s deep-set eyes embedded something in it.

“ ** _…it’s so hot~~_** ” kyuhyun whispered breathing with his mouth slowly. The boy’s position and doings were so erotic in the older’s eyes that he couldn’t stop himself from touching the boy, this time he started with the closed thighs.

“ ** _….please~~ I feel so hot…it hurts~~_** ” kyuhyun pleaded and touched siwon’s hand that was rubbing his thigh. Siwon got more aroused after hearing the other beg and touch his hands-- like the other is pleading to get fucked which he’s very willing to do but to comply with the other’s request was boring so he thought of another thing to see if the younger is at total surrender to him. He pulled his hand away from the younger’s grasp, though he felt something protest inside him he stood by his plan.

“. _ **..show me how much you want me kyuhyun-ah…**_ ” siwon swallowed hard imagining what the younger could show him.

Kyuhyun bit his lips as he supported himself to replicate siwon’s kneeling position. Helooked at siwon straight to the eyes and pulled siwon by the back of the head as they engaged in another fierce kiss. Kyuhyun for the second time, fought for dominance while his hands traced siwon’s abs lower and lower. Kyuhyun confidently broke off the kiss and gave the other a surprise treat by nipping and licking at the older’s neck. The younger didn’t know where he learned all that but he felt it was right. Siwon’s hand traced and rubbed the younger everywhere, loving how kyuhyun’s skin felt scorching hot and smooth under his palms. It was maddening for siwon; the boy suddenly wanting to engage in something like this after all those protesting, he thought he should’ve kept a lot of that miracle drink since then. Siwon’s adrenaline started pumping and he could feel his body starting to sweat, releasing the heat finally while the younger was still crazed from heat as his still won’t leak out. Siwon pushed the younger back on the mattress and removed his pants, freeing his beast that leaked with joy.

The younger still looked a lot bothered by the fact that his body is still burning from the intense heat but when he saw siwon butt-naked he suddenly forgot what he was complaining about and his body shook with desire. It maybe the drink that is making him that way but he won’t deny that siwon did look like a god and his manhood seem to agree with him. The older man smirked at him after he was caught ogling.

“ ** _Open your legs wide kyuhyun-ah~_** ” siwon commanded him and the boy responded automatically at the voice. He shamelessly revealed himself in front of the other male, his legs spread wide-eagled ready to be taken. The older licked his lips and touched kyuhyun’s inner thighs in a painfully slow motion which drove the younger to the edge, siwon’s touches were so close to the other’s erection that it twitches everytime siwon gets dangerously close.

“ _ **ahh~~**_ ” Siwon teased the younger by lightly touching the tip of kyuhyun’s penis.

“ ** _s~siwon ugh_! Just fuck me!!** ” kyuhyun shouted and earned a laugh from the older.

“I thought you’ll never say that. As you wish kyuhyun-ah~” siwon aimed at kyuhyun’s puckered entrance and without any preparation he pushed in full length making the younger boy scream from the painful stretch. Kyuhyun reached for the other’s shoulders for leverage, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his palms. Siwon captured the other’s lips into a rough kiss while thrusting maniacally in and out of the younger’s tight hole. Tears run down the younger's face yet he moaned like he was enjoying the pain.

**_“Sssiwon..ugh~”_ **

**_“ah~ahh~ah~”_ **

**_“deeper~”_ **

Kyuhyun’s arms fell from the other’s shoulder’s to the bed covers where he gripped hard, his knuckles turning white. Siwon thrusts mercilessly in and out of the trembling boy beneath him, his tongue also doing the same thing with kyuhyun’s mouth. The pain was immediately forgotten as the friction of siwon’s body grinding against his body, that hard penis ramming inside him and all those touches and rubs started squeezing out the heat that formed deep inside him. His desperation for more friction made him grab the older’s ass to help with the intensity of the thrusts in his body. The bed started creaking from the fervency of their activity.

“ _ **fuck-kyuhyun~~**_ ” siwon moaned as it seems that the younger boy was never getting loose and his dick is literally getting milked. He changed into a kneeling position to see the younger’s expression. He spread kyuhyun’s legs more and thrusted the deepest he could muster.

“ _ **SIWON-ungmm~~**_ ” the younger groaned as it seems that siwon had already found his prostrate. Siwon found kyuhyun screaming his name as a real turn on so he aimed for the same spot and attacked.

" ** _Scream my name kyuhyun-ah~~~ "_**

**_"...siwon~~! agh~"_ **

" _ **agh~ agh~ ffuck-**_ "  siwon's thrusts were as strong as a series of tsunamis that kyuhyun's body was bouncing up an down the bed. Siwon gripped hard on the younger's waist to intensify his thrusts already leaving dark bruises on the white skin. Kyuhyun knew such bruises already existed on his body yet instead of pain everything is getting translated to pure and raw pleasure whereas at the back of his mind, his wisdom is telling him that once the drink wears off he might wake up as a cripple.

" ** _...my--it hurts~~ siwon-ah please~_** " kyuhyun with his hoarse voice begged the other to touch his forgotten but still alive erection wishing that the other got the message and will consider his request. Siwon can already see the other sweating and with the other's desperate request he thought the other is nearing his release. Forgetting his principles, siwon indulged the younger's request and started jacking the other off accompanied with his thrusts. Kyuhyun writhed and trashed as he felt explosive pleasure overwhelm his body. The younger's penis started leaking its pre cum and it twitched against siwon's hand which signaled him that kyuhyun is about to release. He doubled the speed of his thrusting and gripped the younger's weeping cock.

_**"I wanna hear you scream my name kyuhyun-ah or i won't let you release....."** _

_**"Tell me kyuhyun-ah... who owns you~ tell me~~"**_ siwon said in a low voice. Kyuhyun started getting back to his own self and the drink was wearing off so it wasn't easy for him to just obey the other again. Siwon thrusted off rthym and rammed his manhood right on kyuhyun's prostate.

_**"..g~ah!! please make me release siwon-ah~ it really hurts~" kyuhyun already felt the ripping of the bed sheets under his hands as he held on it.** _

_**"...ahaha~~ who owns you kyuhyun-ah~~~"** _

_**"..the only person who will fuck you like this~~"** _

_**"....the only person who made you beg and scream like a whore~~ huh kyuhyun-ah~~"** _

_**"CHOI SIWON!!!"**_ with that kyuhyun released and passed out immediately. 

Siwon thrusted at kyuhyun's unconscious body until he reached his own release. He pulled out of the sleeping youth and stared at the sleeping form.

"I know you'll regret this once you wake up...." siwon lifted the blanket and covered the bruised body of kyuhyun.

"Tch...why do i feel like this is again my fault even though it isn't? ahaha..." siwon shook his head at his twisted joke.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 (No Money)

  
  


It was already passed 5 in the evening when the naked IT student lying on the bed is starting to show signs of consciousness. Kyuhyun was sleeping on his stomach when the urge to wake up hit him.

".. _mmf~_ " he groaned as his muscles complained from those slight movements that he made.

With much difficulty he shifted his position so that he'll be on his back but the soft bed didn't even help with his beaten-up body and it even felt like he was sleeping on a big slab of rock.

Kyuhyun released a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of the room. He had a headache and it felt like deja vu to him because _again_ , he found himself sleeping on siwon's bed, naked AND sore, plus with a major headache. He looked at his surroundings and saw siwon with his back on him and was dressing up. He looked like he just came straight from the shower because of his wet hair and the towel hung at the chair. He wasn't that far away from kyuhyun so the younger saw those red scratch marks at the back of siwon. He blushed as he realized he was definitely the one who made those marks.

_'How angry could he be after learning I scratchedhim?'_ It was a bit paranoid of him to feel scared or guilty that he scratched siwon compared to the injuries the other caused him. Speaking of injuries, his body felt very sore which forced him to remember what happened that morning.

He felt really upset, weakened and hopeless. What's worse is that he couldn't put the blame on anybody but him, as it was him who mistook that liquid as plain water which suddenly turned him into that sex-freak. He looked at the violently ripped blankets covering his aching body, he remembered. He lifted them up a bit to peek at how bad his body could have been bruised that it hurts like that. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst, after a moment he opened them and his eyes started to well. He discovered a gigantic bluish-green bruise almost cover his waist and at his inner thighs and small bruises were distributed on different parts of his body. He dropped the blankets and brought his hands to his face wanting to muffle the cries that were starting to come out. He grasped for the blankets and covered himself up to the neck after getting a quick glance at the bruise on his shoulders. He started to cry, his chest feeling a lot heavy from self pity and at the same time he felt stupid for everything that he's done.

Siwon was in the process of putting on his shirt when all of a sudden he heard this faint sobs and sniffs behind him. Forgetting to button his shirt he looked behind him and approached kyuhyun. He once again saw the younger man crying and he felt this nagging voice inside his head, demanding him to do something with it. He stared at kyuhyun who was covering his face and swallowed hard, trying to think of something.

"Yah~~you awake?" he uttered cautiously.

_'No siwon, he's sleeping and THE ONE CRYING ARE THE BED SHEETS!! Sheesh!!_ ' siwon scolded himself for the mindless question. But even though the question was deemed stupid by the older man the younger had the formality to answer as he nodded, his hands still covering his face. Siwon thought of what was supposed to be done but no idea came in his mind. It's because he never had to ask if something is needed by his sex buddy those past years but he knows it is different this time as the boy lying on his bed couldn't be categorized with the other men who 'willingly' slept with him--no.

"What do you want then?" siwon asked with an unsure tone, he didn't know where the conversation would lead to. Kyuhyun was still crying and didn't want to look at the person looking over him--he was very upset and the last thing he wanted to do was to look at the person who made him that way. The younger boy gripped for the sheets and covered his head, whimpering under it.

"...this is so unfair..." kyuhyun mumbled under the sheets. Siwon chuckled at the boy not knowing why he was humored by that.

"Nothing's fair in this wold kyuhyun-ah. I know you're hurt let me take a look so that we--"

"NO! You saw too much already...leave me alone~!" though it was said in a trembling voice kyuhyun's voice had a very firm resolve. Siwon is slightly getting frustrated from the other's stubbornness. He tried to pull the blankets away from kyuhyun but the younger was strongly holding on to it. 

"Stop being so stubborn kyuhyun-ah. Let -ugh- go!!" siwon was trying not to exert to much strength worrying that the other might get more hurt but he was already considering yanking the cloth with all his might.

Kyuhyun's upper body was already getting lifted from the bed as this one-sided game of tug of war with siwon continued. He felt so drained that time and sore but he didn't like the idea of letting the other see his body--his body that is decorated with the bruises from that morning which were the result of him completely surrendering himself to siwon. Those bruises, he thought, symbolizes him being weak. "Let go siwon-shi." kyuhyun pleaded still pulling at the covers.

"Fine." siwon said and unclutched the blankets but it was only to fool the younger. When kyuhyun released the blankets also, the older male quickly gripped the sheets and pulled it away from the younger's body. The crumpled sheets flew to the ground revealing the kyuhyun's body. Kyuhyun ,though his vision swirled, sat up ,ignoring the protest of his rear, with his legs tightly closed and his arms supporting himseld on the bed. Kyuhyun looked away biting back the tears of helplessness. Siwon saw those fresh bruises on the younger's body, along kyuhyun's hips and thighs and--everywhere!

"You know i'm not fully to blame for that kyuhyun-ah. You wandered around the place and drank that water which, mind you, is very expensive as it's imported from amsterdam and had the most concentrated mixture of all those luxurious ecstasy.....---ahem, you were the one who came on to me." siwon harshly said just to hide his feeling of guilt that's starting to rise in him. Siwon picked up the blanket and threw it towards kyuhyun, the younger slowly covering his body again. Kyuhyun stared at the crumpled and stained sheets. Siwon's words hurt and was humiliating but what hurts the most is that he knew the man was right, he just wished the older man had the slightest sympathy towards him after all that.

"I know..." kyuhyun whispered, lookin up at siwon not hiding his exhausted expression.

"Well then-" siwon started but the younger was just about to continue his speech.

"I know that. It's _**my**_ fault for mistaking that blasted drink as water, it's **_my_** fault for letting you help me after that, it's _**my**_ fault for asking you to fuck me--to ask you to do it harder and deeper--" he wiped his face as he felt streams of tears falling down again from his tired eyes. "--it-it's **_my_** fault for letting you drag me to this place knowing i'll just be your sex slave, ' ** _my_** fault being weak--everthing's my fault.... So what do you want me to do? Apologize to you? Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for imposing those things on you, or do you want me to compensate for everything, huh siwon-shi? What more could i give you?!! Anytime you want, you could claim my body, what more's left?!!" kyuhyun yelled as infinite tears fall down his cheeks.

Siwon furrowed his shibrows and stared at the hysterical youth. He wanted to do something--he suddenly felt an urge to comfort kyuhyun, he wanted to hug the boy but it confused him. He thought how could someone who made the other person upset could possibly give comfort to the other? It was new--almost alien to him so he decided to leave the younger at his own thoughts but as he turned his back to walk away he felt a weak tug on his shirt, he looked behind him and discovered the younger was holding him back.

"A~answer me siwon-shi~~~" came the trembling but inquisitive voice of the younger. Kyuhyun wiped his eyes with his other hand as the other was grasping the other's clothes. "Sleep it off kyuhyun-ah. I'll leave you like you wanted." siwon suddenly felt nervous. The older tried to ignore kyuhyun's questions but it created more impact than he thought it would. "No..please answer me siwon-shi~" kyuhyun tighten his grip onto siwon's shirt, tears still cascading on his cheeks.

"This is stupid. There's no answer for your question. You're just tired." siwon tried hard to evade the issue because he himself wasn't sure what to answer though he has a faint idea what it is. The older suddenly felt movement behind him, it was kyuhyun getting out of the bed. Kyuhyun didn't drop his grip from siwon as he stood up with wobbly feet and with his other hand shielding his body with the bed sheet. The younger bravely looked at siwon though his eyes showed sadness and desperation. Siwon had an unreadable expression on his face opposed to the other, he faced kyuhyun and joined in the staring. 

_'It's starting again....this feeling but why should he be naked and act this pitiful at the same time?'_ ' siwon's eyes were distracted by the bruises that were popping out on the younger's white shoulder's and neck. 

"Please siwon-shi...." kyuhyun felt so drained that even those few words add to his fatigue but the thing that irritated him the most was siwon not answering and just staring at him with that poker face. Kyuhyun bit his lips to stop those tears that were threatening to fall down again. 

"Siwon-shi...." 

Siwon stared at kyuhyun, unwilling to indulge the other with an answer or a simple change of expression. From the looks of it, siwon knew what would happen next so he let the younger spend his energy. Kyuhyun's last utterance of siwon's name and his last move to go closer at the other drained him from his last measly drop of energy. Just before he could reach out towards the older man his senses betrayed him--he blacked out and his body went limp, although to the expectant man standing in front of him it was just too easy to catch the passed out youth.

"I knew it..." siwon sighed. He stared at kyuhyun whilst carrying him on his arms. He tried to block certain feelings that kept on poppping inside his head and at that peculiar place called his heart but still they leaked out and he's getting disturbed. Siwon decided to get busy, he removed the blankets from kyuhyun's grasp heeding at as a mistake cause the boy, he realized, was still naked behind it.

"Aish chincha!!!" he stopped those unnecessary urges for the meantime though it took much of his effort to do so-almost impossible for a sex-crazed person like him.He carried the younger bridal style to another bedroom and laid kyuhyun on the clean and made up bed. 

Maybe it's because he refrained himself from thinking and delving too much on those feelings that his body acted on its own. He found himself going to the bathroom, filling a basin with water and a got himself a towel. He did it so fast and almost automatically that he realized it only once he arrived back at the room carrying everything on his hands.

"Oh what the hell?!" he looked down at his hands. He clenched his teeth and exhaled exasperatedly after realizing that a man of his stature would do something he deems low as that.

"I'll just call one of the maids to---" he stopped mid sentence as he visioned kyuhyun being bathed by another person. A person that had too see **_his_** kyuhyun naked and touch him everywhere.

"No!" just the thought of it made his anger boil and almost lashed out if only he wasn't carrying stuff.

"God damn it...if only you know what you're forcing me to do kyuhyun-ah." he muttered as he carried on walking towards the bed where kyuhyun was sleeping. He placed the basin on the bed side table and dragged a chair beside the bed. With a sigh, he dipped the towel on the warm water and wringed it to remove excess water. He stared at kyuhyun who was sleeping, breathing on his mouth as it was agape a bit then on those purplish marks spread across his body which nagged the older man to bathe the boy with a bit of gentleness. He started patting the younger's forehead with the warm towel, down to the cheeks where he carefully wiped, once he was done up till behind the ears he brought the towel back to the warm water. He carried on wiping the younger's neck gently and cautiously avoiding the bruises.

_'I really don't agree to this~~'_ he complained in his mind contrasting his gentle and fluid actions.

He successfully washed kyuhyun's upper body and one leg when he decided to get some more warm water as his were already cold and get a robe for kyuhyun.

He thew the basin with a loud cluck on the floor as it is his only outlet because he can't fully grasp the idea of being that kind and he was feeling a bit bitter.

"What would my subordinates say if they see me like this? Tch.. i'll fire them for sure, those mother fuckers."-_-

Kyuhyun was already clothed and siwon's service is nearing it's end as the last thing to clean was the part between the younger's legs.  Siwon didn't have the mental capacity to think of something perverted as he wanted the task to end quickly but as he opened the younger's legs to wipe kyuhyun's inner thighs, the boy regained consciousness and when he felt someone between his thighs he bolted right up only to see that siwon was that someone. Siwon got surprised so he quickly backed away from kyuhyun and stood up, his face resembling a thief caught on the act. 

"What..." kyuhyun was confused, he even considered he was dreaming. He couldn't fathom the situation, he expected that siwon was making another move on him but as he regained more consciousness he saw himself not naked anymore and was slowly realizing that for the first time it could be something else. 

"What, what? I was just--you.." siwon looked jumpy and nervous which raised the younger's suspicion more. 

"What were you doing?" kyuhyun asked half asleep-half dumbfounded.

"Argh fuck this!! Don't you move, i'm almost finished." siwon's sudden movement made kyuhyun get rigid and scared. Siwon blatantly pushed kyuhyun's legs apart still holding the towel on his other hand. "N-no!! What are you doing?!!" kyuhyun started struggling from siwon's hold and tried pulling his legs away but siwon strongly held onto them. "Yah!! I said--yah!!!" siwon just got kicked on the shoulder by the flailing kyuhyun. Siwon having no patience pulled the alarmed boy by the foot to force the other to lie down on his back and mounted him. He pinned kyuhyun's wrists on the bed-towel still on one hand-and his legs trapping the youngers. Kyuhyun's chest was heaving as he found himself under the older man again.

"STOP!! -speaking..." siwon yelled as he saw the younger's attempt to speak again. Kyuhyun swallowed hard dreading that the other man might force him again to have sex and with eyes blazing like that, he wondered if he could stay alive after that. 

"Whatever you're thinking about, it's wrong. Now spare me the shame and stay still.. I'm about to finish." with the last word he got away from kyuhyun and stood up. "Now the towel's cold.. tsk shit." siwon muttered loudly wetting the towel again. Kyuhyun was left speechless, he pinched himself to see if he was really awake and with a yelp he confirmed it. He tensed up again when siwon kneel on the foot of the bed but now he knew what really the other is doing but didn't know how to react. Siwon sighed tiredly and carried on. He didn't even glanced at kyuhyun when he opened the other's legs, kyuhyun shut his eyes afraid of how rough the other must be but he opened them seconds later when he realized that siwon was surprisingly gentle. The warm cloth even felt soothing against his tired and bruised skin. He looked at siwon and a blush made it's way across his cheeks, their position was very familiar but it lacked the tension and fear he experienced everytime he found himself under siwon. 

_'Why the hell am i blushing?'_ kyuhyun looked away and covered his cheeks with one hand, also covering his mouth in the process. 

"Yah..are you laughing at me?" came siwon's angry voice. Kyuhyun looked back at siwon and immediately said no, revealing his red face. Siwon smirked realizing that the younger was blushing and naughtiness started coming over him. Siwon suddenly felt playful so he brought the towel up and pretended to slightly brush the younger's penis. Kyuhyun's body jerked and his eyes snapped at siwon.

"What?" siwon asked, pretending to still be concentrated on bathing kyuhyun. The younger almost dismissed the thought when it happened again and this time he's feeling his manhood harden from the attention.

"Siwon-shi.." kyuhyun started but weakly. "What?? I'm bathing you so it's a given i also bathe **_that_** part. Don't tell me you're getting dirty thoughts kyuhyun-ah... Oh~~ i seem to be right.." siwon chuckled as he saw the former limp manhood of kyuhyun got slightly hard. Kyuhyun reached down and closed his robe, cheeks getting rosier. Kyuhyun sat up and scooted away from siwon hiding away his half erect penis. 

"Hmm? It seems you've fallen for me already kyuhyun-ah. Am i right?" siwon moved closer to the other who was leaning already at the head board of the bed. 

"Awhile ago you were screaming at me but now you're blushing because of me. What's up with that?" siwon hovered above kyuhyun.

"You...misunderstood. I-i..." the younger found himself at loss for words. He definitely despised siwon and he hated the man with every molecule of his boy but it seems that gentleness the older man showed towards him awhile ago left a big but deep impression in him. It was as if he was a completely different person.

_'Argg~~ what am i thinking? Wake up kyuhyun!'_ kyuhyun wanted to hit himself on the head but suddenly he felt siwon's hand on his chin and the next thing he felt was his lips against the older's. The kiss was unexpected but unlike the other kissed they shared this was more calm but the roughness didn't disapooint. After a great 10 seconds kyuhyun recovered from being immobilized and he started pushing the bigger man away by the chest. Siwon grasped kyuhyun's wrists and pinned them on the head board once again. Kyuhyun groaned in the kiss which gave siwon the opportunity to slip his tongue inside kyuhyun's mouth to taste the intoxicating flavor of the boy again. Siwon had no intention to go any further as he's considering or making the beat-up state of kyuhyun's body as an excuse. Siwon released kyuhyun who was panting and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're mine kyuhyun-ah remember that." siwon seriously told kyuhyun.

_'He's so frank..i hate him..'_ kyuhyun's face got warmer.

"You can't own a person and--and i refuse.." kyuhyun said bravely but siwon just chuckled and climbed down the bed.

_'He isn't gonna--?'_ kyuhyun was surprised again with siwon and now it's making him wonder why the other was acting like that.

' _Why do i seem disappointed? I should be happy!'_ kyuhyun fixed his robe and wiped his lips.

"Not for long.." siwon told him confidently gathering the basin and towel he used in bathing the younger. Kyuhyun stared at the older man with a question killing him. 

"Wait. Why did you do that? Why bother......do that yourself?" kyuhyun pointed at the things siwon was holding. After a moment of silence and suspense siwon finally answered.

"ahaha~ isn't it obvious? I just told you, you're mine so i won't let anyone touch you besides me. I'd kill that person if that happens." ... ... ...

_Two hearts suddenly beated off rhythm after those words were uttered. Two heads turned away at opposite sides sharing one reason, a blush symbolyzing shame and uncertainty..._

"Ahem~~ I uhh.. know you're hungry, i ordered food down at the hotel's restaurant. You'll hear if it's arrived. I'll just be outside.." without even looking at kyuhyun, siwon rushed out of the room and to the bathroom where he again threw the stuff he was holding.

_'...I won't let anyone touch you besides me....'_ kyuhyun replayed what siwon said inside his mind. It confused him why his heart jumped jumped after hearing that.

"Oh no.. he's messing with my head.." kyuhyun got a pillow and buried his head on it.

_'I argh~~ god, help me survive this!!'_ kyuhyun pleaded to the supreme being.

"Kyuhyun come out, food's here! You, out!!!" siwon's voice rang throughout the place getting the attention of the young boy who was desperately sorting his confused mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7 (No Money)

 

 

  
**~~~KYUHYUN's POV~~~**

  
_'How did I get myself into this??'_ For the hundredth time I asked myself that. Here was I, burying my head on these soft _blue_ pillows, relieving my psychological headache. It was the day after that man did _'that'_ and _'those_ ' other things to me.  
  
"Darn it~" I palmed my cheeks-my warming and blushing cheeks as I **_again_** remember all those unimaginable things happened in just a short span of time. Thankfully I was inside my own room now, inside this inappropriately big suit where I could gather my thoughts. Remembering last night, he told me with that angry face that I had to live in a different place as him, I almost jumped for joy but he seemed so irritated that the atmosphere surrounding as both felt very dangerous then and with the physical state of my body that time, I wouldn't be able to celebrate that much. As he handed me the keys reluctantly I smiled inwardly as i assumed that I would be living far from his suite but I assumed too soon as this place was just a floor under his and cameras were installed everywhere as if I was a criminal, even the fridge has one! Good luck? I think I really don’t have it…  
  
It was my mistake to even think this bedroom is a place for unwinding and resting because it probably had 3 surveillance cameras and of course it made me restless.  
  
I shifted to my side, still lying on my bed, and glanced at the clock.  
  
' _5:30am'_  
  
People were still snoring but here I am, wide-awake and contemplating. Contemplating about things a young-male-college-student would be ridiculous and shouldn't think about. But then, I already exhausted myself from self-pity because I know that wouldn't help me escaping this place and I also eliminated the thought of ever escaping HIM cause I know I won't and if I did he'll just catch me.  
  
"What a loser~" I told myself as I rolled over and lied on my stomach. Again helplessness consumed me. I clutched my pillow, venting my tensions on it.

**_'.....you're mine kyuhyun-ah~'_ **

  
I was drifting off to sleep when that voice suddenly invaded my mind and gave goosebumps all over my body. It was ridiculous, not only was he invading me physically but now mentally too-ain’t this a sick joke? I remebered again-oh..no, it never left my mind; those countless times he did all those despicable and perverted things to me, it haunted me to the point of dreading every second that passed, getting nervous every time I hear footsteps closing in on this suite, it even scares me to look at myself on the mirror because I’m afraid I would get a glimpse of the ugly and dirty result of what he siwon had done.  
  
I embraced myself, feeling those blankets ride down and letting them. It was the first time I tried to comfort myself but the feeling was empty, I could only sigh at my pathetic and weak self.  
  
 _‘If only I didn't walk on that particular street that night.’_

_‘If only I didn't let myself be blinded by his money.’_

_‘If only I was stronger so that I was able to push him away.’_

_‘If only money doesn’t seem like dirt to him then he wouldn’t be able to do all this stuff.’_

_‘Why me, choi siwon?’_

  
"Monster~" I grumbled lifting the covers up to my chin. If only changmin- "Omo, changmin!" I exclaimed suddenly remembering my best friend.  
  
For a second there I panicked but then I knew he knows I'll be staying at this place so he wouldn't be discovering that my house was already demolished but then again he would definitely visit me here! If only I can afford a cellphone I could contact him. These are the times when I wonder if I'm only the IT student in the world who doesn't have a computer and a mobile phone.  
  
"I really gotta stop all this thinkining." I bit my lip and forced my eyes shut.  
  
My 'job' would start today at 12noon, who knows what will happen. I need all the energy I could get.

  
\-------------------------------------

  
I woke up at my own accord at 8am. It was still too early but I guess I wanna be productive and start the day early. I got out of bed, feeling as grim as ever and went to the bathroom. Like any other student on internship I also wanted to have a-if not good-a satisfactory first impression to those working at the main office even after knowing who their boss is.  
  
 _'The most important thing is to impress the boss, not them. Just spread your legs and the boss will be happy.'_  
  
I covered my mouth as that thought barged in my head. I just felt like I said it out loud, that's why. My other hand was on a smooth surface as I supported myself from that mind boggling thought, I looked at it and I saw myself. It was the mirror after all, so now I can't help but look at myself.  
  
My reflection wasn't that different, apart from my red face, everything was normal. Still that boring look-no changes, thank heavens…

  
  
After I bathe and clothed I suddenly heard the intercom activate, then a manly voice spoke telling me to open the door came from it. The voice was familiar but it wasn't siwon's.  
  
I directly walked to the front door and unlocked the door and opened it. It was one of siwon's bodyguards and in front of him was a cart, a cart of food maybe because I can already smell the food and it made my stomach rumble. "Kyuhyun-shi, I hope you looked at the intercom's monitor first before you opened the door." The man suddenly said. I remember him; he was one of those men who brought me here that night. I remember him well as the more thoughtful person than the other bodyguard.

"-for security purposes." he continued. It took me a few seconds to connect what he just said. There was a grim atmosphere surrounding him, his voice was eerie and he looked like there wasn't anything that'll amuse him.

"Y-yes, i will the next time sir." i stumbled with my words, it was awkward and I was very nervous. His eyes sharply glared at me, i was startled and my foot backed away automatically. I don't even know why but it's like a force pushed me. "Don't ever address me as 'sir', kyuhyun-shi especially when the boss is here. I still want to be alive the next day, thank you." i nodded after understanding what he meant and realizing again how cruel siwon, the one they call ‘Boss’, could be-even to his own men. 

He bowed deeply before me...

_'How he acts, he's pretty much like siwon.'_ i closed the door after him. I wonder what the threat he talked about could possibly happen to me for him to worry about my security. Cause honestly his boss is the only threat i could think of. 

I walked over to the food cart and opened the lid, my mouth hung open at the sight of those dishes and my stomach grumbled more. I swallowed hard and brought all the food onto a near table and started eating. 

~~~

I was walking out of the building when suddenly I heard a voice that startled me.

"Cho kyuhyun-shi?! Ah..good morning. I shall escort you to the main office as ordered by Mr. Choi. If you would kindly get inside the car." a man, maybe a bit older than me, in a black suit suddenly appeared and there he was opening the car's door for me. I was about to get in again when i suddenly remember the words of siwon's bodyguard. I hesitated but then i heard that similar voice again from behind.

"Good, you're being alert." was that a complement? It seemed like it meant something deeper than what I understand. I glanced at him and there was that grim face again, now i'm wondering what happened as to why everyone surrounding or working for siwon act this way. Did something happen to siwon that made him that way? Nobody was born evil so why is he like that? I was snapped from my reverie upon hearing a fake cough.

I don't really know how to react so i just nodded and fixed my backpack on my shoulders then rode the car.

"I advise you to not talk to anyone and risk anyone's job, kyuhyun-shi. Keep it in your head that all employees at the main office only knows boss by the name of Mr. Choi and know nothing else about his real business. Never reveal anything that you know, **_never_**." He told me before closing my door. 

_'This is so nerve-wracking… I know I’m not best at socializing but how could I possibly work there all this summer without uttering a word or two? And what is this business he’s talking about?_ ' I rack my head for answers.

…….

_‘Argh~ why am I so stupid?! Of course it’s something illegal. He’s hostile, has goons-looking-bodyguards, a temper of a mob boss, a bad personality and an infinite resource of finance to top it all off. He’s probably a president of some sort of organization so of course it would be dangerous to reveal his true identity and surely that main office they say is just a cover for his real business. Oh no, what did I get myself into?!’_ hopelessness kicks in again as I realize what dangerous position I’m in.

_‘He probably has a lot of enemies that’s why his bodyguard is that careful. Hayy.. this is really messed up..’_

I glanced at the places we passed as the car sped up. Tall buildings, trees and tall-looking people were the scenery and made me feel so out of place. I would like to contact or just plainly talk to someone then I’d keep my sanity. My eyes travelled from outside to inside the car when I suddenly caught the driver stealing glances at me at the rear view mirror, i felt it was an opportunity to start a conversation. Setting my introvert personality aside i bowed telling him that i acknowledge his presence. He lightly jumped from his seat once i did that, I felt discouraged then. 

_'How stupid of me to even try to-'_

"Ah..mianhe, i was just startled. Annyeonghaseyo kyuhyun-shi. Ajhussi told me to not tell you my name so i'm uhh~ sorry." he suddenly talked stopping my assumptions. He bowed back looking at the rear view mirror. I was a bit happy that someone is speaking to me though i found it ridiculous for him to be commanded not to tell his name.

"Oh...i'm sorry for that, really. That ajhussi you spoke about, is he the man awhile ago? Siwon-shi's……. bodyguard?" my query once again made his shoulders jerk.

"Ahaha~I'm sorry again. Your words are a bit careless-i mean-never has anyone addressed Mr. Choi by his first name. I could only imagine his wrath once he hears that." he laughed nervously as he fidgeted and kept on glancing on me so i worry about the safety for the both of us as he was the one holding the steering wheel.

"Please calm down, i apologize for being careless. Just calm down..." i told him calmly but it seems that made him more distressed.

"A-aniya! Aish..chincha.. I should be the one sorry. Ahaha! Who am i to forbid you saying Mr. Choi's name?! Of course you're different because you are..." he trailed off at that part. I knew what words would fit it though.

_'....toy~'_

_'..whore~'_

_'....slut~'_

_'...bitch~'_ the list goes on and on, as if i had a choice.

I smiled bitterly, looking down at my hands as i fiddled with them.

"Aish....i'm really really sorry kyuhyun-shi. I never meant to offend you in any way. I'm really sorry, tsk." 

"It's.......okay." it's not okay but there's no use venting my frustrations on him cause he did nothing wrong, he was even about to state a fact.

"Thanks for understanding. Well.....oh! I forgot to tell you. The ajhussi i mentioned was the one you thought was Mr. Choi's bodyguard but he really **is** Mr. Choi's unofficial right hand. His advisor or something like that, at least that's what i know. I was only in the organization for a few months so i don't know a lot." He told me, glancing every second at the rear view mirror. 

Advisor? So that's why they almost share the same attitude?

"Oh...thanks for telling me. But aren't you gonna be in trouble for telling me that?" my hand started sweating thinking of the things siwon might do to him.

"I was already in trouble when i looked at you without ajhussi's permission and talking is a graver offense." my eyes bugged out after he confessed those things.

"Ahaha~ don't worry about a thing." he scratched his head as if embarrassed.

"But-" i started but he just laughed it off.

"It's okay, it's okay. We're here already kyuhyun-shi." he parked the car in front of this building. He turned towards me, and held out his hand. 

"It was nice meeting you kyuhyun-shi." i shook his hands politely and i felt him squeeze my hands a bit as if reassuring me but why do i have a heavy feeling about this? Why did it sound like this will be our last meeting and he knows it? -i feel so dreadful and guilty right now.

He released my hand and i got out of the car. His windows rolled down and said those words to me which made me surprised.

"Nice meeting such a charmer like you kyuhyun-shi, goodbye now." he waved and zoomed away. I stood there having difficulty to absorb what he just said. I really am slow to things like that, it's like i'm missing something that's just right in front of me---i hate this feeling. I entered the establishment with that heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wore my i.d and approached the front desk.

"Oh~ how may i help you sir?" the woman who just took a call asked me--wow this place is busy.

"Ah~ i'm here for my internship."

\---------------------------------------------------

**~~~No one’s POV~~~**

”What?” siwon grabbed his phone from the table as it was vibrating. He was in the middle of an important meeting with investors that time but unlike his usual routine of not taking any call during meetings, he was expecting this one and it’s about this particular boy who he left at the hotel so… ‘to hell with anything’ he professed.

He lifted his hands up to tell everyone to not mind him. The speaker continued on and the investors also continued listening.

_.......“He has arrived at the location, boss.”_

“Good. And the driver?” siwon spoke in a low and serious tone.

_.....“He’s done something against you orders. He’s confined in the warehouse as of this moment.”_

“Tss.. I knew that bastard will disappoint. Report to me what he did, now.” Siwon felt his anger rising and it was getting hard to control his voice.

_......“It has come to my knowledge that he shared a conversation with kyuhyun-shi even though no one should do so. The kid was upset for some time during that conversation but I don’t know the reasons yet. They shared a hand shake and was dropped at the main office where they talked again.”_ His right hand reported.

“…” siwon brought his phone down for a second and gripped it hard. He glared at the wall as his temper kept rising at a dangerous level.

_‘That fucking bastard!! How dare he touch kyuhyun, my property?!!’_

_.....“What do you want us to do?”_

Trying to calm himself down he replied back. “Give him a shovel…….force him to dig a deep hole. And there he shall lie as our boys bury him. Make sure he’s weak after digging; bury bullets on that bastard’s body but not enough to kill him. Make him regret defying my orders, got it?" siwon finished through gritted teeth.

“Yes, boss.”

“Tell my driver, I’ll be picking up kyuhyun myself.” Siwon hung up without waiting for the reply of his advisor and went back to the meeting still his anger hasn’t died down completely.

“Mr. Choi, is something the matter?” one of the investors asked,

“Shut up..” siwon told him, not minding to mask what he’s feeling. It’s good that the investor was an ass-kissing prick so he tolerated the other man’s manners.

\------------------------------------------

“Now, each floor would be assigned a limit of five IT interns and you would be on assigned in the third uh….” The woman looked at kyuhyun’s resume trying to look for his name. “..uh~ kyuhyun-shi. Oh.. you’re lucky.” The woman smiled at him. “Why is that?” kyuhyun inquired, having a feeling that it’s probably related to siwon again. “You have been assigned to intern specifically at the president’s office.” She said as if it would be a breeze for kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s heart did a backflip again because it seems that siwon carefully planned this again.

“You’re lucky because the president never really does come here in the office. So you’ll pretty much do nothing but I do hope you could be of help when we need extra? You know, this is a big building and we have a lot computers, a unit sometimes need two or more people to fix. I hope we can rely on you kyuhyun-shi?” she offered a hand and kyuhyun shook them.

_‘So I would never see him here? Thank god.’_

“You can rely on me.” Kyuhyun gave a shy smile, relieved after finding a place where he won’t have to worry about siwon jumping him.

“Okay, now that room over there is where you’ll be staying. A computer unit is already provided for you and the only thing left is ah…my name. Hi, I’m Mrs. Kim, yes you can call me that, and I’m supposed to be the president’s secretary but since he’s not here we’re probably at the same page. Now, let’s work hard kyuhyun-shi and nice to meet a fresh face for a change!” she smiled kindly to kyuhyun, giving off a maternal feel to the other. “Y-yeah, nice meeting you too Mrs. Kim.” Kyuhyun bowed and the woman patted his back and left.

Kyuhyun looked at his surroundings, it was hectic and telephones kept ringing. As he got closer to where he would be working it got quieter and quieter. He arrived at his workplace and saw two tables in front of a big door where a label: “President Choi” was attached. He settled at the table where a computer is already turned on for usage.

“Now, what to do…” he muttered as he started exploring the unit’s capabilities.

\---------------------------------------

It proved to be a very unproductive day for kyuhyun as his day finished without anything to do to utilize his deep learning. All he did all day was surf the net, he even thought of installing his favourite game on the unit if every day would be like that.

“Haay…..i don’t want to go back..” kyuhyun sighed, wishing that siwon on the contrary would be much busier than him. He started fixing his things, releasing another sigh.

“Bored?” a familiar voice made kyuhyun look up from what he was doing.

“Oh Mrs. Kim.” Kyuhyun bowed.

“Don’t worry kyuhyun-shi, it’s just the first day. People would start looking for help eventually, people here rely too much on the computers so everyday interns deal with a lot of things. Now… oh it’s 6pm, I believe you’re work for the day is over?” mrs. Kim find kyuhyun very shy and it’s cute. Kyuhyun just nodded and smiled.

“See you tomorrow.” Mrs. Kim called out as kyuhyun take his leave. Kyuhyun found her nice to talk to but still for someone like him; it would take more time to be comfortable with a stranger.

“Now… is someone gonna pick me up or--- ”

“KYUHYUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  a rowdy yell interrupted kyuhyun’s thoughts and grabbed the attention of businessmen and women who were around.

“It can’t be….” Kyuhyun whispered to himself. A completely familiar car stopped infront of him, where the longing cry came from.

“Kyu!!!!!!!!” a tall man in a rush, exited the car and threw himself towards kyuhyun. “Kyu~ kyu~ kyu~ kyu!!” the man repeated. “Y-yah. Changmin, you’re killing me. L-let go.” Kyuhyun held onto his best friend’s strong arms trying to get him some needed air as his supply was being squeezed out of him. “But I missed you man~” changmin said and after a few seconds he released his panting friend. “Hahaha!! You really need to exercise dude.” Changmin laughed at his friend that was clearly weakened by his strong hug.

“W-why are you here? How did you know I was here?” kyuhyun’s mind started racing with worries as he fears someone might see them.

“Hmm? Well…….. I kinda ‘borrowed’ your records from school and found out your schedule. Hehehe~ tsk!! What are you worrying about kyu?!! Don’t you want to see your friend? Whatever, mission: “Kidnapping My Virgin Best Friend”, COMMENCE!!!” Changmin grabbed kyuhyun’s bag and threw it inside his car. Kyuhyun’s reaction was a bit slow so he didn’t even had time to defend. “Tsk.. not to day changmin I-“

“C’mon kyu, I wanna hangout~~ please….”

“But-“

“Please~~”

“I really don’t think-“

“Pleeeeeease~~ Let’s just hang out in my place! I bought new laptops, let’s play starcraft!”

“Changmin…”

“Oh.. are you scared I’ll beat you now? Hmm? I’ve been practising at home while all of you have been doing useless things like studying. So, are you up for the challenge or are you too chicken to-“

“I’ll kick your ass..” kyuhyun declared as he went inside changmin’s car on his own accord, determined to defeat his best friend on **_his_** game.

“Woohoo! I knew my last card would do it. Kkkkk~ Now, off to my lair!!” changmin yelled, earning looks again from the people as he entered the car and drove off. Among the sea of eyes that caught the attention of the two best friends, one pair is still not taking his eyes off even after the car has already vanished from his eye sight.

“Find out who that kid is.” Siwon ordered his subordinate as his hands clench into fists and his eyes glare fireballs.

“Yes boss.”

**\-----Changmin’s House-----**

“You really suck at this, hahaha~” kyuhyun mocked his friend, between battle. “NO!!!!!!!! You cheated kyu!! Wahaha!! Here you go! Die! Die!” changmin and kyuhyun were playing in changmin’s room where kyuhyun was on the bed and the other sprawled on the floor. Bag of chips, beers and softdrink cans litter the whole room. Laughter and yells of victory and defeat-mainly from changmin-echoed through the walls. The two enjoyed that whole 3 1/2 hours of non-stop playing, even turning down the invitation of Mrs. Shim for dinner as they were bloated from all the junk food and the laughing.

“WAHAHA!!! FINALLY I WON!! I KILLED your charac-kyuhyun?” changmin glanced from his laptop to his friend who was ontop of his bed. It seems that kyuhyun fell asleep already, changmin covered his mouth as he stood up and approach his friend.

“Tss..chincha~ and I thought I won. Damn you… haay~~” changmin put down the laptop kyuhyun was using.

“Why the hell do you look so tired?” changmin noticed his friend got a bit skinnier and the way that kyuhyun was sleeping made it seem like it was his first slumber for weeks now. Changmin may be known to have a devil’s-care or a happy go lucky attitude but for him friendship is very important so it’s typical for him to get worried for his best friend, especially knowing kyuhyun’s introvert side. When they first met, he even had to beg for the other to tell him what problems he had, it really took a long time before they warmed up to each other.

Changmin lifted the blankets to cover his friend but retracted his hands immediately after kyuhyun moved slightly, his hair covering a part of his face, thinking he woke the other up.

“Haay… my friend is handsome but why isn’t he dating someone? Tsk tsk tsk…” changmin assessed his friends face as he shook his head, not agreeing with kyuhyun’s love life.

“Aish whatever, owah~~” changmin yawned as he felt sleepy too. He went at the other side and plopped down beside his best friend.

~~~

It was already 2am when kyuhyun started waking up. His eyes slowly opened but it bugged out after seeing the time on the changmin’s clock beside the bed. “Oh no.” kyuhyun tried to get up but a weight was pulling him down. He looked at his body and found out long limbs were trapping him on the bed. Changmin’s long arms wounded tightly on his slim waist while the other’s long legs were above his own. It seems that the taller male was using him as a pillow.

“Changmin..” kyuhyun woke the other up but all it did was tighten the hug on his body.

“Mmm…fried chicken~~” changmin breathed on kyuhyun’s neck. The tickling sensation made kyuhyun blush but his worry is far greater to even worry about such things.

“Changmin!!!!” kyuhyun raised his voice and it startled his friend. “Wha-! Yah! Why are you yelling? I was….sleeping…..” changmin started snoozing off again, still trapping his best friend.

“You can sleep more but let me go, I had to go back to the hotel. Yah, changmin….” Kyuhyun tried wriggling out but changmin held on more. “I will drive you there…..” changmin stated. “Then let’s go! This is weird changmin, male friends don’t actually do this..yah~ let go.” Kyuhyun tried pulling changmin’s arms from his waist but they wouldn’t budge.

“That’s very stereotypical of you kyuhyun. I don’t care what other ‘male friends’ do. I love cuddling so there’s nothing you could do… Bleh~” changmin snickered. Kyuhyun knew how his friend could be so childish and he accepts that but every second that passes his nervousness escalates.

After that short moment of silence, changmin released him suddenly. “Oh my god, kyuhyun!!! Why did you stop resisting?!! You suddenly like my cuddles don’t ’cha? Hahaha!!!” changmin sat up and kyuhyun got off bed. He gave changmin a stern look and pursed his lips. “Just kidding, just kidding!!! Alright before we go, mom said to give you something. Wait a mo’.” Changmin went to his cabinet and took out a box and handed it to kyuhyun.

“She said I kept whining that I can’t contact you and it’s getting irritating for the people in this house, hehehe, so she bought you a mobile phone!! Now, I can call you anytime and you can contact you girls.. haha!!! No, seriously my mom said to give it to you yada yada yada yada… Now let’s go and bring you back to the hotel.” Changmin got his keys. “Thanks for this changmin-ah, really. Tell auntie my thanks too.” kyuhyun now planned ways on how to keep this from siwon’s eyes.

_‘Damn…. I wish he’s already asleep.. please..please…’_

~~~

According to the car’s time, it was already 2:24am and kyuhyun’s heart is about to burst from anxiety. “Yah…what’s wrong? You look rigid over there..” changmin yawned again, as he glanced at kyuhyun while he drove. “Huh? No.. I’m just sleepy.” Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders and looked outside the window.

“You could contact me anytime now, you can talk to me or anything kyuhyun. If you ever have problems just let me know, alright?” changmin emphasized the last part as he could feel that something is bothering his best friend. Kyuhyun just nodded without looking at changmin.

They arrived at the hotel and kyuhyun thanked changmin for everything and went out but changmin turned off the engine and got out of the car too. “Let me have a see where you live!! Please kyu!! Yehey!!!” without waiting for kyuhyun to agree, the energetic man ran towards the entrance and entered the building with all smiles.

“No changmin…aish, chincha~” kyuhyun sluggishly entered the building and ushered his bestfriend to the elevator. Kyuhyun pressed the 16th button and changmin exclaimed. “Woah!!! You live in the 16th floor?!! Sweet!” changmin smirked at kyuhyun.

The elevator was rising and kyuhyun’s palms are sweating from nervousness. “Yeah! We’re here!!” changmin alighted first, followed by kyuhyun. “Changmin over here.” Kyuhyun called changmin who was wandering of at the other side.

_‘Good… we didn’t met up with siwon.._ ’ kyuhyun sighed. “Here it is. Now go home, I’m sleepy…” kyuhyun said, opening the door with his spare key, the original is with you-know-who. “Good night kyuhyun!! I mean morNight!!” changmin ruffled kyuhyun’s hair as he waited for the other to enter his room. “Likewise.” Kyuhyun smiled and went inside his suite.

Changmin was about to leave when he suddenly heard a loud thump inside. “Kyu, you alright?” he called but no one answered.

“Mmph~”

Before kyuhyun could even bring down his things a brute force pinned him on the wall and crashed lips with him. His wrists painfully pinned on the hard wall. Kyuhyun tried to wriggle away but the man holding him was definitely stronger.

"Kyu??" changmin still called from the outside, worried that his friend isn't answering. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Mmp!" Kyuhyun started pushing the other by the chest so that he could answer his friend outside and leave but the man became more violent. Kyuhyun's wrists were pinned above his head while the other man, attacked his lips without mercy. As the other was prying his trembling mouth open, he mustered up all his strength and broke from the kiss.

"I'm fine changmin-ah, go~" kyuhyun managed to say, masking his shaking voice.

"Are you sure? I heard a bang there.." came his friend's worried voice again, unsure to leave.

The next thing kyuhyun knew, his assaulter clutched him by the collar and threw him on the floor. His heart stopped as he realized the older man pulling a gun from his back and was about to open the door.

"No, siwon-shi....." kyuhyun scrambled to stand as he stopped siwon from going outside and possibly shooting his friend. Kyuhyun held onto siwon's forearm with both of his hands, his whole body shaking with fear for his bestfriend. "Let me go." siwon said darkly as he looked back at kyuhyun, the latter getting a glimpse of those eyes burning with fury. "P-please, he's my friend. Please...please.." kyuhyun begged his hands still firm on siwon.

_'Go changmin you fool!! Go home, please!!!'_ kyuhyun screamed mentally.

"Fine!! You won't talk to me!! Babo kyuhyun!! Nighty-night!!" kyuhyun's heart sighed as he heard his bestfriend bid good night and his footsteps vanishing as he left. Kyuhyun realized now that he had to deal with siwon. He released the other's arm, being aware that his whole form is shaking from where he stand. 

"Siwon-shi...." he didn't know why but he just uttered the other's name. He felt lightheaded and could vision himself getting pale as realty hit him. _'Changmin almost got killed...because-'_ his dwellings were to early as suddenly felt his body getting lifted from the ground. Kyuhyun was dragged by siwon to his bed and there he was thrown like rag doll, his shoulder feeling the strain of the collision.

"I TOLD YOU NO OTHER MAN COULD TOUCH YOU!!!" siwon lashed out. He could feel his veins pop out as he yelled.

"He's a friend. Pleade don't do this siwon-shi~~ please ah-!" kyuhyun started tearing up as siwon ripped his shirt, leaving a big red mark on his chest from the force. Kyuhyun tried pushing the man away from him but siwon was just to powerful and his anger made him more of that. Siwon ignored kyuhyun's begs and attacked the other's neck, biting hard and marking the other.

"Ow! S-stop!" kyuhyun wriggled and pushed but every action to push siwon off was futile. Siwon was angry, he doesn't care if it was kyuhyun's best friend, he wouldn't even like it even it was kyuhyun's father that touched him. Kyuhyun is his, and his alone.

Siwon slipped his hand inside kyuhyun's pants where he grabbed the other's manhood and squeezed the muscle painfuly.

"AHHH!!" kyuhyun gripped at the other's shoulders as he felt intense pain from his lower regions adding to the pain of siwon biting the flesh of his exposed chest. Siwon  jerked kyuhyun's manhood painfully and under the restraints of kyuhyun's tight pants, the pain was unbearable. 

"Sshiwon-ahh!!! Stop!! P-please!!!! IT HURTS!!" kyuhyun cried as he pleaded the other man to stop. 

Siwon could see the tears coming from the other, he could feel the tight grasp on his shoulders and kyuhyun's pleads fill the room but still he won't cool down. He wanted kyuhyun, he wanted kyuhyun to remember that he owns him even if it hurts the other.

Kyuhyun was already sobbing, his hands have turned white from his tight grip on siwon's shoulders, his lip bleeding from trying to muffle his cries and his whole body could feel the pain of siwon's violent ministrations. 

_Ring.....Ring.....Ring...._

Siwon's phone inside his pocket suddenly rang interrupting his cruel activity. Siwon pulled his hand from kyuhyun wiping it on the bed sheets and took out his phone.

Kyuhyun wiped his mouth adn eyes. He tried covering himself with his blankets but siwon just yanked them away, while still talking to the phone. Kyuhyun, could feel the painful strain in his pants as siwon managed to give him an unwanted erection, he tried to climb out of bed to go and have a cold bath as it looked like the call was urgent and thought siwon would be busy for awhile.

"...Okay, i'll be there now." siwon put his phone back inside his pocket, catching kyuhyun by the waist when the other tried to get away from him.

"You're lucky i have an appointment at this hour. This will be the last time I'll warn you kyuhyun. If i see you with another man again, i'll do everything in my power to kill all men that fucking occupies this planet. Just take that young driver you had this morning as an example." siwon smirked as he saw the shock on kyuhyun's face.

"No..." kyuhyun's chest heaved as he just understood that siwon just killed someone.

"Don't believe? Then, wanna see where we buried him? He digged it himself, ahaha~ Don't blame yourself kyuhyun-ah..." siwon licked his lips as he brushed kyuhyun's cheek making the youger's hairs stand up. Kyuhyun avoided eye contact with siwon as he absorbed what siwon just did.

"It was that asshole's fault. I told him to not even glance at you-"

"-monster...." kyuhyun whispered. Instead of being offended, siwon laughed heartily. "Ahaha!! You just noticed?" siwon traced kyuhyun's body, from the other's chest and down to kyuhyun's crotch. Kyuhyun grabbed siwon's hand before it made contact with his erection, his face full of hurt and desperation. Siwon pulled his hands from kyuhyun and gripped the other's wrist.

"I hope you learn from this kyuhyun-ah. Or else you'll have to learn to live without your bestfriend Shim Changmin, got it?" siwon gripped kyuhyun hard on the wrist. The younger nodded in defeat, trying to pull his wrist away from the bone-crushing grip.

Kyuhyun clenched his teeth as he refrained from talking back when siwon suddenly pulled him by the back of the head and kissed him. 

_'Just deal with this...and it'll be over..'_ kyuhyun squeezed his eye shut waiting for siwon to finish attacking his mouth. 

"Hm." siwon scoffed as he broke from the kiss and eyed kyuhyun's desheveled state from top to bottom before he walked away.

Kyuhyun plopped himself on the bed. It was 3:45am but still shit happens to him. He clutched his head as stress occupied him.

"Changmin i'm sorry.." kyuhyun muttered to himself, staring at his ripped shirt lying on the floor. 

"Oh god, I need help. If only someone could go up against him...anyone please~" 

......

\----------------------------------------------

### 

### 


	8. Chapter 8 (No Money)

 

 

Leaving the hotel, kyuhyun was picked up by siwon's trusty right hand. Indulging him with the fact that it would be their daily routine from then on, as ordered by the boss. Kyuhyun, still shaken from what has ensued that early morning, went with the older without question.  
  
Changmin....his best friend--no, his only friend that treats him like family--was almost murdered by siwon and it's all because he spent time with him. He thought it was a harmless deed, not enough to challenge siwon's temper but it did and he exploded.  
  
He leaned back, the semi-soft cushion of the car seat, massaging his tensed back. Thank god nothing happened that morning because of siwon's busy life and it spared kyuhyun of further physical and metal torture, the other was so keen in to giving. How wronged he felt; it's like he's getting detached with his earthly-self, left it hollow with barren emotions that not even those scratches and bruises on his skin felt nothing.  
  
Was he getting immune to all of it--to siwon's perverse plans, harassement, oppression, and torture?  
  
He didn't want to give up but it seems like that's the only option he had...  
  
Kyuhyun clenched his teeth and swallowed, the simple action felt like a big stone was deposited inside him and the weight is crushing his lungs and every organ inside him. He would like to answer 'NO' to all those questions but he knew it's always easier said than done. He sighed, catching the attention of the other living thing in the car.

"Shim Changmin...." his driver started. Kyuhyun automatically froze as he heard the name being uttered by the 2nd most dangerous man after choi siwon. Kyuhyun wanted to know what the other was about to say, he wanted him to continue but he couldn't find it in him to press for more. The man on the wheel cleared his throat, making the younger one hope it's a sign the other would continue and thankfully did.

"He's safe....he WILL be much safer if you stay away from him for awhile." he continued grimly, stirring the wheel after another block. "I know that sir.." Kyuhyun felt his heart shatter, sending shards of it to puncture his insides. Yes that's a fact, he can no longer spend time with changmin unless he wants him dead. His friend that's brighter than the sunlight and as honest as the clear blue ocean-never should they meet again. He didn't expected it so the sudden drop of warm liquid to his forearm just told him he's already crying and he didn't hide it, he chose not to. With all the bullshit that's happening with his life can't he just take time and indulge himself and have some form of release? Yes, he thought at least he deserved it.

The older man definitely knew by the sounds emmiting from the boy that he's crying and looking at the rear view mirror, he confirmed it. He's an old folk, an old folk that's very experienced in the illegal world so he had seen almost all scenarios as to why a person must cry. The only thing different from those is that kyuhyun is crying out of pure sadness unlike those low lifes he dealt with, crying and begging for their lives. The boy wasn't even protesting nor acting up after knowing he's pretty much a prisoner of theirs, instead he's quietly crying-it was twistedly commendable.

"Here. And again don't call me Sir, Mr. Park or ajhussi is enough." Mr. Park blindly handed kyuhyun a box of tissue and the other received it with trembling hands. "Komawo..." Kyuhyun whispered, pulling out the soft tissue papers and gently rubbing his cheeks off of the salty tears.

_'Komawo? This kid is nothing but intriguing...'_ The man was slightly taken a back by kyuhyun's manners even towards his captors. He glanced at kyuhyun through the mirror and could see that the other was alreay calming down, those eyes puffy and red. They were caught on a red light so they had to stop for awhile, Mr. Park took the time to study kyuhyun and maybe find out what characteristics of the boy could've left a deep impression to his boss that he's unyielding to release kyuhyun from his clutches.

The boy stayed motionless at the back looking like he's trying to calm himself further and breathing deep and long intervals, his lips slightly parted to help. Mr. Park couldn't satisfy his curiousity and the intrigue he's feeling towards the boy and his boss's fondess towards him. _'Hmm...maybe that's it. He's too normal compared from all the women and men siwon-shi takes home. Far too incomparable to the others..far too incomparable.'_ The older paused his dwellings for awhile as they continued their journey to the main office. Their travel was stable, no traffic and the streets were paved with calmness for a change. It induced another series of thinking from the right hand man but decided to make it more vocal. "Kyuhyun-shi. Do you have a phone?" He suddenly said. Confusion traced the man in question at the back. Kyuhyun's hand automatically flew to his right pocket where he put the cellphone his bestfriend gave him. 

Worry came next as he thought he might be putting changmin in danger again, and that hesitation to answer was so clear on his face the other man needn't to press more. "Don't worry, I won't tell our boss. I believe he never really did ask or mind that you have a phone. He's far too busy to worry about such trivial things you know." Mr. Park reassured the younger. Kyuhyun wetted his lips after realizing it dried instantly from nervousness. "W-why did you ask then sir-mr. park?" The younger cleared his throat, his heartbeat still a bit faster than normal.

"Give it to me... I'll save my number. Message me anytime you need to be picked up and also for security purposes." Mr. Park parked the car for awhile beside a bank to get kyuhyun's phone. Kyuhyun hesitated a bit but gave his phone nevertheless, noting to himself that only two contacts would occupy the phone's memory.

_'What a waste of memory..._ ' He thought.

Peeking as Mr. Park fiddled with his phone, he was impressed that someone like Mr. Park seemed to know how to operate the gadget easily. It was when the older glanced back that kyuhyun immediately leant back to his seat, avoiding the other's gaze. "Don't worry kid. I also added a gps tracking app. in your phone so I could track you-again for security purposes. Here-" Mr. Park handed the device back and released the car's breaks to drive again. "-message me anytime. Never call me unless you're in danger. Remember that kyuhyun-shi, a call will alert me that something bad is happening, araso?" The older's voice cautioned the younger but his tone never emphasized anything, showing that danger was really not a new thing to him.

Kyuhyun received the gadget with both hands, taking in what the man in front have said. He opened his contacts and there was the other's number and it was saved under the title _**"Mr. Park"**_. 

Kyuhyun slipped the phone back to his pocket again reminding himself that calling Mr. Park meant his danger. 

_'Just messages.. But why is he always talking about security? Maybe because of experience he's thinking that everywhere is dangerous. I wonder if he does this to everyone....'_ Kyuhyun felt calmer now but it still bugged him that Mr. Park is onsessed with safety. 

"Mr. Park? No offense, but....... why do you always remind me of security? Is there-is there someone after siwon.. siwon-shi?" Kyuhyun wanted to find out what's all the fuzz the other man is making with their safety so he inquired, even though he hated the man he just mentioned he couldn't help to wonder. The older man smiled at the question but it faded right away to be caught by the younger. "If you put it in that context, it seems you're implying our boss is running from someone. He'll never like that you know kyuhyun-ah~" Mr. Park chuckled after seeing the change of expression on the other's face.

_'Tsk...'_ Kyuhyun regretted he asked and mentally groaned.

"Relax will yah~ I know you're already knowledgeable about our organization, I tell you it's anything but clean, peaceful and serene."

"Yes I know."

"Good. It seems I'm exaggerating with all these security reasons I keep telling you but in all honesty it's not enough. You see kyuhyun-shi...to me the organization's welfare is everything and especially towards the Choi family whom I work for even before the current boss was born so it's just natural for me to sense danger, liabilities or faults that could downgrade the org's state and I ELIMINATE it. The point I want to get across kyuhyun-shi, is that to me you are the biggest liability that could easily endanger the organization and the boss himself." Mr. Park's voice suddenly went from neutral to dead serious.

"Me? But how...does this mean you'll-"

"If you think I'm gonna kill you I won't-i can't, rather. I can't tell you more kyuhyun-shi. Be very aware of your surroundings as I'm sure you know how to keep this secret from anyone." The car started decreasing speed until it went to a stop in front of the main office.

"We've arrived." The older announced and looked at kyuhyun. Kyuhyun just bowed and alighted from the car. He slung his backpack on his shoulder and went inside the building. He couldn't exactly point out what he's feeling. He's scared but he felt angry at the same time. 

_'Why tell me that? Why not tell that to siwon-shi so he would free me and save his little organization?! Both of them.....I don't get it.'_ Kyuhyun clenched his jaw and his fist to relieve the anger he's feeling. At that time he just wanted to march inside wherever siwon was and punch him. His suddenly rebellious thinking shocked him but he just couldn’t help himself feeling that way. The worst part is that he couldn’t do anything about it, if he had a chance he would’ve done it already but now that siwon knew about his friend, changmin, kyuhyun is scared siwon will use his best friend against him.

“Ah~ you’re here. Great! We need all the help we can get; it seems the servers are acting up again.” Mrs. Kim suddenly went into view and snapped kyuhyun out of his reverie.

\----------

Kyuhyun was left running around, up and down the floors as he tried to assist the other interns-only to be left with almost all of the work but he didn’t complain for at least his mind was kept busy from thinking about all those things Mr. Park told him. He still wasn’t calm about it though. As he was formatting a unit when his mind suddenly strayed and thought of escaping and death came twirling in his mind. He was too distracted that he accidentally clicked the wrong key with his lithe fingers, and the computer unit went back to its broken state. “Aish…” he sighed as he started all over again.

“Gwenchana kyuhyun-shi? Why don’t you rest for a minute or two, you’ve been handling all the requests since you’ve arrived.” Mrs. Kim suddenly appeared beside him.

“Ahh~ I-I’m alright Mrs. Kim. I have one more unit to look at, the one on our floor-at the ah… president’s office. After that I’ll rest. Sorry for spacing out.” Kyuhyun bowed in apology towards his supervisor. “Arasso~” mrs. Kim sing-songed and left kyuhyun with a gentle smile on her face.

After successfully fixing the unit he went down to the place where he’s actually assigned and sat in front of his computer. It was working properly so he just took the time to think. Mrs. Kim passed by again and she just smiled at him. Kyuhyun waited for Mrs. Kim to leave before he folded his arms on the table and rested his head. He wasn’t tired but he felt defeated. He just couldn’t think of a way how to possibly run from or outsmart siwon.

_‘Killing people seems as easy as blinking for him, I couldn’t possibly ask someone for help and the police…….. they’re probably useless at this stage. Ottokae, ottokae? How can I do this alone?’_ kyuhyun squeezed his eyes, trying to squeeze out ideas that could possibly help him.

**_…..“Is Siwon here?”_ **

**_…..”Umm.. may I ask who might you be, sir?”_ **

**_…..”I’m siwon’s friend, Choi Siwon’s friend. I just came back from Korea this morning and the only place I know that is connected to that bastard is this…..place. Hahaha~”….._ **

The conversation reached kyuhyun’s ears and immediately his head shot up. _‘A friend? It couldn’t be… But he’s so informal with siwon-shi. “Bastard” he calls him? Who could he be?’_ kyuhyun decided to eavesdrop more.

“I’m sorry sir, but President Choi isn’t here, actually he never comes here. Who might you be sir?” Mrs. Kim explained.

“Ah~ I’m Attorney Jung Yunho, Atty. Jung will do.” the statuesque man introduced himself, straightening the suit and offering a hand shake towards Mrs. Kim. The blush on the supervisor’s face was very obvious, taken by the overflowing charisma the attorney was releasing, as she shakes his hand.

_‘An attorney? Siwon-shi’s friend is an attorney?’…._

“Hmm~ really, he never comes here? Tsk.. I’ve been meaning to see him, it’s been a very long time since I last saw him. Do you happen to know the address of his house?”….

Kyuhyun just watched as Mrs. Kim shook her head looking regretful that she can’t offer any more information to the handsome man in front of her. When the intern noticed the supervisor was leading the attorney towards the president’s office he straightened up and pretended to use the computer.

“If you want you could take a rest inside the president’s office for awhile. I’ll go and see if I could find any info about the president’s location. Do you want a drink attorney jung? Hungry, perhaps?” Mrs. Kim offered but yunho declined. “I just ate on the way here, thank you. Hmm~ I think I’ll just stay for awhile here. Do you mind if I stay here outside rather than inside the office? I fear I might stumble upon the unseen there, ahaha~” the attorney earned a suppressed laugh from Mrs. Kim and agreed.

“I’ll be back. I hope you’re comfortable Atty. Jung.” Mrs. Kim bowed a little and with one last glance she left.

Kyuhyun had his eyes glued to the computer screen as he and yunho were left alone. He still couldn’t believe that a friend of siwon was there and what’s more shocking is that he’s a law official while siwon is well---an outlaw, an illegal mob boss!

“So…siwon really doesn’t come here?” yunho suddenly talked. Kyuhyun didn’t have to look from left to right to know that it was him being asked.

_‘Should I say I know siwon-shi?.....No, it’s too risky. He might not even know that his friend is in that line of business and what would I say? I’m siwon-shi’s play thing? Argh~’_ Kyuhyun slowly turned to meet yunho’s stare. How inquisitive those eyes looked—a trait fit for a lawyer, kyuhyun thought.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know anything, I-I’m just an intern here.” Kyuhyun lied and bowed. He was so curious about the sudden appearance of this jung yunho but he doesn’t know how to attend to it. Yunho nodded to show he understood. “Okay…. So what do you know of the President Choi, people must’ve been talking about him here umm…?” yunho asked out of the blue but trailed off ‘cause he doesn’t know how to address the other. “Cho Kyuhyun, that’s my name… I uh.. don’t know any gossip about siwon-Mr. Choi, attorney jung.” kyuhyun almost slipped. After a few moments of silence, laughter roared from the other. “Hahaha! Don’t be so nervous kyuhyun-shi. Ahaha~ loosen up a bit.” Yunho flashed the younger his pearly-whites, amused with kyuhyun’s seemingly nervous reaction to his simple question.

Kyuhyun didn’t know how to respond more to the stranger, he was beyond nervous that yunho might find out the secret he’s keeping if he kept talking.

The atmosphere was getting thicker as no one dared to continue the conversation. Kyuhyun pretended to be busy with the computer, trying not to look at the attorney though he could feel the man’s eyes were on him. Long fingers playing aimlessly with the keyboard, from time-to-time using the mouse to open windows only to close them once again. After a few awkward minutes later, the younger heard shuffling of a chair, signalling him that the other just stood up.

_‘Please say that you’re leaving…’_ kyuhyun wished as he opened the control panel window of the computer.

“Hmm~ you seem busy. Is that computer acting up?” yunho’s voice suddenly too close to the younger’s ears, made kyuhyun jump from his seat and look up only to discover that his personal space was nowhere to be seen anymore. Above him was the curious lawyer, his long hands resting on the head of kyuhyun’s chair while the other was planted firmly on the desk.

Kyuhyun started settling his nerves and tried to act as calm as possible. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. “I’m just looking if the ah... antivirus software is activated, that’s all.” Kyuhyun answered the other timidly.

“Are you also fond of computers Attorney Jung?” kyuhyun didn’t know where that question came from but he suddenly blurted it out making him naturally look up to the man. Yunho smiled down at him, making his facial features seem more handsome. Kyuhyun didn’t know what but there seems to be something about how the man smiles that makes him feel like he could easily get along with him.

“Well yes, I tried to take a course on computer science and…………. that’s when I decided to just take law. Hahaha!” yunho’s laugh proved to be infectious as a smile crossed kyuhyun’s face.

_‘Now I know, he seems to resemble changmin a bit.._ ’ kyuhyun’s smile got wider as he remembered his best friend.

_‘He has the same air of mischief like changmin, he laughs a bit childish and their height is both impressive._ ’ Kyuhyun’s chest knotted painfully as memories of him and his best friend flooded his mind, knowing they might never see each other again.

“That’s why I’m very impressed to students like you. I guess it’s just natural to feel either envious or impressed when you see people succeed in fields you gave up to do.” yunho patted kyuhyun’s shoulder and walked back to his seat. Kyuhyun didn’t feel awkward anymore even after that sudden pat, he felt comfortable actually. For kyuhyun, it felt really good to be appreciated for once. With his stressful life right now, he really needed that.

“At least you tried. Seeing someone walking the path of a lawyer for someone who never aspired to be one-assuming it’s very difficult-is more impressive so you don’t have to feel envious, attorney jung.” The younger smiled at yunho, giving a taste of how much wisdom the I.T student had.

Kyuhyun felt his face warm up after realizing he just attempted to comfort a person he just met. Siwon’s angry face suddenly flashed in his mind.

_‘But he’s siwon-shi’s friend right? But he said he just came back to Korea and they haven’t seen each other for such a long time. He probably knows his friend’s real business if they’re friends for a long time._ ’

“Hmm... you’re probably right. I thought you were too nervous to talk to me a few minutes ago but you proved me wrong kyuhyun-shi. I never saw things that way when I was your age. I don’t know, maybe because I was distracted too much with this person that everything besides that person was one dimensional.” Yunho waved his hand through the air, gesturing how the world seems to him. Kyuhyun’s attempt to know how the other could possibly be connected to siwon was slightly vanishing because he’s becoming more interested with the other’s stories. Like an open book-yunho seemed in kyuhyun’s eyes, very much like his best friend.

“I’m really not used to talking to strangers, attorney jung. And these days I’m just…..stressed, so I-I’m sorry if I offended you.” Kyuhyun said quietly, blushing a bit, as the reasons behind his so-called-stress flashed in his mind. “No, no you don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault for being a nuisance to someone I just met, hahaha~ And If you must, ‘Attorney Jung’ is too formal for my liking, just address me as Mr. Jung or yunho-shi-I don’t really mind. I feel surprisingly at ease with you kyuhyun-shi, I don’t know why.” Yunho’s tone became slightly serious and kyuhyun felt this weird tension at the man’s last words. A person could’ve easily misunderstood what yunho said but kyuhyun countered it with a question. “Mr. Jung would be….proper. You mentioned about a person you like?” kyuhyun clearly saw sadness crossing the other’s face but quickly replaced it with a forced smile and a chuckle.

“I won’t tell you much because we just met-hahaha~ But that person was the reason I’m what I’m now and the reason why I’m doing what I am doing now.”

Kyuhyun could sense the hurt from the other’s voice and expression. “So where is she now?” kyuhyun asked. Yunho’s head turned to look at the younger straight to the eye. “ ** _That person_** has, unfortunately, left me.” Yunho answered stressing some words. “Ahaha~ you don’t have to feel sympathetic towards me kyuhyun-shi. Again, you barely know me and that was long ago. Only good memories were left in here.” Yunho pointed towards his temple.

“I’m sorry. Do you still love **_that person_**?” kyuhyun found himself unable to stop asking the other man, he hasn’t realized yet that he’s becoming more and more interested with the person’s life that lead him to be that talkative.

“I feel like I’m in an interview.” Yunho laughed and kyuhyun bowed his head-again to apologize.

“You don’t have to answer Mr. Jung, my curiosity got the best of me.” Kyuhyun bowed again. “Nah~ it’s okay. It’s good I can kill time. Okay… well yeah, I think I do. That person might not still be with me but when I remember the mere face of that person I can’t help but feel the ache of that so-called-love bang on my chest again.”

Kyuhyun waited for the other as yunho paused and closed his eyes, imagining the face of his ‘once-lover’. Yunho opened his eyes and, again, looked at kyuhyun straight on the eyes. With an intense stare he started describing that person he once loved.

“Face that’s beautiful than any woman you can find in this world, eyes….. as deep as the ocean and personality as deep as one, skin… pale which brings out those enticing red lips, voice….. as serene as the singing of a nightingale…..” yunho’s intense stare towards he younger and the passionate way he was talking made kyuhyun shiver as if everything yunho was saying were directed to him.

_‘Why is he looking at me like that?’_ kyuhyun swallowed to wet his throat

“…bashfulness that urged me to be protective, ahaha~ the way that person acts, I feel I should always be looking after and protecting like a personal bodyguard. So what do you think kyuhyun-shi, do I seem to be still in love?” yunho suddenly stood up, as if showing all of his self for kyuhyun to judge.

Kyuhyun on the other hand was speechless; he was struck greatly with how devoted the other sounded describing his love to him. He felt taken aback with the openness yunho showed him and a bit of disbelief for that certain person who left yunho. _‘People could only dream for someone like him but that person decided to leave him?’_  siwon’s face suddenly popped on his head.

“Yes, yes you do seem to be.” Kyuhyun answered quietly, feeling down.

“Chincha? Hmm… wait a moment. Why do you seem upset, kyuhyun-shi?” yunho lowered his head to look at kyuhyun, whose head was hung low. “Ahaha~” yunho reached for kyuhyun’s hair and ruffled it lightly. “Did my story upset you? I personally thought it was…sweet?” yunho continued ruffling the boy’s soft locks. The gesture felt very fatherly and comforting for kyuhyun so he just let it. “I just don’t get it…”

“Get what?” yunho pulled a chair and sat in front of kyuhyun, his long legs crossed and his chin resting on his knuckles-looking chic in the position.

“It’s nothing, really. Forget about it Mr. Jung.” Kyuhyun was about to turn away but yunho held his chair firm. “That’s unfair, I kept on answering your questions but you don’t. C’mon tell me or else I’m guessing.” Yunho smiled kindly and kyuhyun isn’t able to look straight. “It’s really something trivial. I just find it unfair-unfair and ridiculous that someone as devoted as you would be dumped when everyone in the world is looking for a lover as devoted as…. you.” Kyuhyun slowly brought up his head, expecting the other man to be smirking or about to laugh at him, just to discover the attorney had an appreciative smile. “I’m sorry, I was talking nonese-“. “Thank you kyuhyun-shi.” yunho interrupted the other. Kyuhyun noticed there was a sparkle in the other’s eyes that really showed yunho’s very thankful towards him. Yunho offered his hand for kyuhyun to shake and the younger did.

“It was really-umm.. how can I say it… Settling to talk with you kyuhyun-shi. Strangely enough I want to tell you more, hahaha~” yunho and kyuhyun shook hands. Kyuhyun smiled and bowed a bit to show he felt the same.

“Now, I have to go. It seems your busy too, so I’ll take my leave now.” Yunho released kyuhyun’s hand and straightened his suit, readying himself to leave.

“If you ever see that siwon stop by here today can you please tell him that I stopped by?” yunho’s request just brought kyuhyun back to his painful reality but he didn’t let it show. Kyuhyun nodded and stood up to pay respect to the one who’s leaving. “Nice meeting you kyuhyun-shi.” Yunho told him as he started taking his leave.

“You too Mr. Jung.” Kyuhyun bowed.

“Well, see you later then. Bye~” yunho waved and he left.

_‘Wait.. did he just say later? He’ll be coming again here?’_ kyuhyun’s mood lighten up not knowing the specific reason why.

“But what if siwon finds out, but it’ll be alright ‘cause Mr. Jung is his friend right? How could polar opposites be friends anyway?” kyuhyun scratched his head in confusion. At that moment he recalled yunho ruffling his hair and his face got warm.

“What’s wrong with me?” kyuhyun touched his flushing cheeks, the mental picture of yunho still on his mind. Confident, reliable-looking, strong-willed, intelligent but witty and charismatic is how kyuhyun could describe him.

\--------------------------

After that meeting with yunho, kyuhyun’s reasons to want to stay working in the main office just multiplied. He was nervous that one of siwon’s spies has already find out about yunho and told siwon that his ‘toy’ is fraternizing with another man but it seems that yunho is invisible to their radar. Changmin kept texting and calling him, wanting to hang out with him more but because of siwon’s threat, he kept making excuses and declining his best friend. He felt so guilty and alone but thanks to his new friend, yunho, he prevents himself from succumbing into loneliness.

It seems kyuhyun’s life is getting a bit bearable as siwon has halted his sexual advances towards kyuhyun but not because the other wants to but because he’s always out and was very busy. But it doesn’t mean kyuhyun could already breath freely inside the confines of the hotel, he is still being monitored everytime and Mr. Park is always hot on his tail. He’s getting even more worried that one day siwon will explode from his front door and force him again, saying that it was too long when he last took kyuhyun.

\--------------------

It wasn’t long till the attorney, Jung Yunho, showed up once again in the office. This time he was carrying bags of pastries and coffee for three, one was given to the busy Mrs. Kim who was running around the office looking harassed by the amount of work she was given. “Is Mrs. Kim alright?” yunho asked kyuhyun as he put down everything he’s holding on the desk. Kyuhyun stood and bowed at yunho, a small smile caressing his face.

“I offered help but she said she knows what she’s doing. Ah.. Mr. Jung, you do know that Mr. Choi never really comes here, right? I doubt he’ll start doing so.” Kyuhyun walked over yunho, helping with unbagging the food. He decided to never let yunho know that he perfectly knows siwon’s whereabouts.

“Well, I’m very persevering when I want to amidst knowing nothing of the current information on siwon. And it’s not really solely because of him I come here for…”

It took a long 30 seconds before kyuhyun sensed something. He looked up and saw yunho intently looking at him. Yunho broke into a naughty smile and got himself a muffin and took a bite from it and sat on a chair. Kyuhyun was left standing, his mind still lagging-his face warming up again.

“Th-thanks for the food Mr. jung.” Kyuhyun managed to say as he grab a buttered bagle and his hot coffee.

“Well, I’ve been a complete nuisance these past days so I thought you need compensation.” Yunho ate classily as he separated the muffin in parts and ate bit by bit. “You’re good company, Mr. Jung, so it’s fine.” Kyuhyun reassured, taking a bite from his food. The atmosphere was getting weird again but still comfortable.

“So kyuhyun-shi, do you have a girlfriend?” yunho’s sudden question made kyuhyun think of siwon and he almost choked from his bagel but thankfully he was prepared and swallowed before it clogged his air passage. “What could possibly be choke-worthy about my question?” yunho sounded amused.

“N-no-” kyuhyun drank a bit of coffee and cleared his throat. Wiping his mouth with tissue he opened his mouth to reply. “I ahem~ don’t have one.” Kyuhyun avoided eye contact again because yunho’s stare always succeeds to make him feel something inside his stomach. “How about a boyfriend then?” yunho sounded more amused. A blush could be seen visibly on kyuhyun’s face and it made yunho chuckle.

“Should I guess now?” yunho teased.

“No.” kyuhyun answered grimly and turned his back from yunho. He felt a bit hurt, like he’s being laughed at when the things he were experiencing with siwon wasn’t a laughing matter. Yunho stood up instantly and walked towards kyuhyun, he held held kyuhyun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I guess I went overboard in asking. I never meant to imply that you’re homosexual or something kyuhyun-shi.” Yunho apologized to the younger.

“I have nothing against homosexuality, I-it’s just..” kyuhyun thought hard if he should tell the other the truth.

“It’s just the issue reminds me of a **_friend_** who had a very……abusive relationship with his partner.” Kyuhyun decided to not reveal it yet, scared that it would complicate a lot of things. If yunho finds out that kyuhyun is together with siwon, the younger is scared that their friendship might just crumble down. “Oh~ are they both male?” yunho turned serious, his face looked as if he’s reading between the lines of what kyuhyun was saying. “Yes... and my friend isn’t able to escape his lover be-because that asshole was powerful and very influential. He’s afraid that the police will never be of help because his lover has a lot of connections. He-he would force my friend to have…” Kyuhyun started telling his story in the point of view of a third person. He could feel his body threatening to tremble as it was his first time talking about his experiences to another person.

Yunho sat beside kyuhyun never releasing his hold onto kyuhyun’s shoulder.

“Stop, stop. You don’t have to continue I get it. Calm down, you’re trembling kyuhyun-shi.” Yunho rubbed kyuhyun’s back soothingly, the younger jumping slightly from his touch.

“Is there hope? You’re a lawyer, right mr. jung… I just want to know if there is hope..for my _friend_..” kyuhyun asked, his voice hushed that it was almost a whisper. Kyuhyun looked so vulnerable and frail in yunho’s eyes; he thought the younger would cry.

“Of course there is kyuhyun-shi. I’ll help, tell your _friend_ he just have to be emotionally ready. Tell _him_ to be strong and don’t give up because there **are** people who are ready to protect him.” Yunho picked up the clenched hand of kyuhyun and held it in his.

“Calm down kyuhyun-shi. There, there..” yunho rubbed kyuhyun’s hands who were still clenched and was already getting white from loss of circulation. “I’m sorry……for imposing on you mr. jung.” Kyuhyun whispered as he fought the tears starting to fall down. “Aish..” yunho sighed as he pulled kyuhyun to an embrace. The youth not being able to hold himself back anymore, started sobbing on the attorney’s chest.

Kyuhyun muffled his cries on yunho’s chest; thankful that the office they’re in is a bit far from the buzz of the office.

_‘Help me yunho-shi……but-but I’m scared he might kill you too~~’_

\-----------------------------------------------

### 

### 


	9. Chapter 9 (No Money)

 

 

Choi Siwon, the President-the boss, was waiting inside his car together with his trusted right hand, Mr. Park. It was 3:15am, the boss looked at his diamond-crested watch. His patience was running out-no one could really attest that he has one for it was never his virtue but he had to wait out what’s happening. He leaned back, recalling the happenings of the past week. The organization was suddenly in havoc, leaders of some of their territories were suddenly rebelling. It seems that someone, unmistakeably an enemy, has swayed some of them to stray from Siwon’s orders and from the organization. Luckily one of his loyal subordinates sensed the union that was forming and reported it to their boss before the uprising escalated.

_‘Tsk…who the fuck is behind this? I have too much enemies to isolate one.’_ Siwon rubbed his temples as their search for the mastermind seemed to be not dwindling down and every day that person is left free, each day will be more dangerous than the other-everyday will be a headache.

There’s no telling how much damage that kind of enemy can cause to siwon’s organization but he thought, definitely a lot of lives will be put into danger once the power struggle started and no one will be spared. As the thought crossed his mind he wasn’t able to filter out that one person’s face, the young and pale face of the college student he left at the hotel.  He grunted as his need for the boy took over again. Just by the mental images his mind was offering him would he realize that his hunger be so severe. It was a week- _‘..a motherfucking week!’_ \- since he last tasted kyuhyun under him and siwon, being the sex-crazed monster that he is, having no sex for that span of time is driving him nuts and _his nuts_ blue! That’s why he promised to himself that once that culprit who’s messing up with his organization is caught and put down, he’ll fly back to the hotel and flip the kid on the bed and just simply devour him. Just the thought of kyuhyun squirming, yelling and pleading under him is making him shake with desire again.

_‘The way his face contorts from fear then pain to just simply fucking ecstatic as I enter his body **which,** by the way, was only **AND** will only be touched by me…. Shit, kyuhyun-ah~_ ’ siwon balled his hands to a fist as his want for kyuhyun is reaching a very dangerous level.

“Boss, they’re here…” his right hand man snapped him out of his reverie. Siwon glanced outside to the shipping harbour where he and his men gathered. Ten of his men came into view holding three familiar people and they were all tied together.

“If we don’t get anything from them, I’ll fucking chop their heads of myself.” Siwon told his companion.

“I was told one of them has something to say to you.”

“Tch…let’s go.” When siwon opened his car door, all car doors opened and one by one they alighted their cars. Armed men bowed their heads as their boss approached their captives.

“I never thought there’ll come a time you’ll be so fucking stupid and betray me-” siwon started as he looked down at the three captives.

“ahaha……” one of them suddenly laughed.

“Who the fuck are you laughing at?” one of siwon’s men took the middle person by the collar but the man just continued to laugh mockingly. “Yah shut your mouth!!” a gun was pointed at him by another subordinate of siwon and the man’s laughter died down but his smile didn’t waver.

“He’s much stronger now, _boss_ ….hihihi~~” the man being pointed with a gun started talking, his words laced still with mockery.

“He hides with different faces…you wouldn’t be able to catch him….It’s a pity, but it might be you who will be caught rather..... Your men wouldn’t stand a chance……..YOU WOULDN’T STAND A CHANCE CHOI SIWON!! PUAHAHA!!” like a mad man he chanted. Siwon’s rage started boiling, he lifted the man on the ground by his collar and they saw eye to eye.

“Tell me who is he-TELL ME!!!” Siwon shouted, his eyes burning with rage.

“..w-who knows..t-today after-AFTERNOON! ..when-when the c-clock strikes 5 be ready to have a taste of his w-wrath…” the choked man squeezed out his message. Siwon threw the man roughly on the ground. “A taste? Tch… an excuse to say he’s scared of fighting one-on-one. What place, you useless shit?” siwon raised a brow towards the curled up messenger on the ground.

After a moment of silence the man answered finally, “Anywhere you are…they’ll be there…HAHAHAHAHAHA--“ siwon fired his gun on his former subordinate and with one bullet on the head, the laughter died along with him.

“Should we dispose of his body, boss?”

“No. Let the birds do it.” Siwon gave the gun to one of his boys and started walking to his ride.

“Boss, what about the two left?” one of his boys asked before siwon closed the car door.

“Kill them-be creative, I don’t care.” Siwon closed the door shut and they started travelling to their next destination.

_‘5pm…’_ siwon mentally readied his mind for the fight that might happen later on that day.

**\---Main Office---**

Kyuhyun yawned as he’s once again left with nothing to do but sit on the confines of his workspace. The calmness of the office that day made his mind wander, he wasn’t really paying that much attention to what he’s doing on the computer. His mind suddenly thought of siwon, the mere thought of the man brought chills down his body but his curiosity was stronger.

_‘I wonder why he never shows himself anymore. I guess he’s tired of me and now he wants-‘_ kyuhyun’s face reddened after realizing what his thoughts meant.

“Oh my god, that was….so wrong..” kyuhyun felt embarrassed with himself because it **_seemed_** like he was _longing_ for siwon and as if he is _hurt_ that siwon might be replacing him. He buried his flushed face on his hands getting the thought out of his head. “Aish..chincha…” he could just see the smirk on siwon’s face if the man ever knew he thought of that. “What’s wrong with me?” kyuhyun asked himself, shaking his head.

“Want to know that too.” A familiar voice suddenly alerted kyuhyun. He looked up and it was yunho, smiling down at him.

“Oh, Yunho-shi. Annyeonghasaeyo!” kyuhyun and yunho were on first-name basis as they were pretty much close now and yunho was at the main office, practically, everyday.

“Hahaha~  Hi kyuhyun-shi, well,  you seem-how can I put it…conflicted today?” the attorney made his way to sit beside kyuhyun. “Ah..it’s-it’s nothing..” kyuhyun bowed not wanting to indulge the other with what just went on his mind. “Well. You seem quite happy today yunho-shi.” Kyuhyun gave a small smile to the other man. “Haha~ Well, I’m happy to be here.” Yunho said, smiling, his handsome face glowing with joy. Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side at the man’s answer. “Here? But you’ve never been successful seeing umm...your friend, President Choi, since you came here and you’re happy?” kyuhyun said carefully. Yunho had this amused look on his face as he looked at kyuhyun.

“Apparently you’re still very oblivious kyuhyun-shi.” Yunho said giving the other a big smile. Kyuhyun didn’t get what the other said and it showed in his face. “Oblivious?” kyuhyun repeated. Yunho chuckled as his hints were avoided by kyuhyun’s mentality. “Instead of explaining why don’t I just show you.” Yunho grinned as he cupped kyuhyun’s chin and started leaning closer. Kyuhyun’s red lips were squeezed to a pout as yunho got closer and closer, a hairline away the attorney’s phone suddenly went off. Kyuhyun’s eyes bulged as he realized what yunho was about to do and he shied away from yunho hold. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Yunho brought out his phone and went to the opposite side of the room to talk with someone.

_‘Oh god, what was that? And why is my…’_ kyuhyun touched his chest and he could feel his heart thumping away, like a festive tribe was drumming at it.

_‘Was he about to k-kiss me?’_ kyuhyun looked at yunho who was talking on the phone casually. The attorney caught the other looking so he smiled at kyuhyun and gestured to wait for him for just a moment. Kyuhyun blushed and looked away.

_‘No, that’s impossible. He’s siwon-shi’s friend, he can’t possibly-but he doesn’t really know about us…’_ kyuhyun started having these thoughts when his phone vibrated. He just received a message from Mr. Park, his initial reaction was as if his heart just leaped out of his chest.   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From** : Mr. Park

(DD/MM/YY 6:48pm)

**Message:** Kyuhyun-shi, this is an urgent message. We have alerted Mrs. Kim, your supervisor, that you’ll be leaving now from work. Siwon-shi as of this moment is hospitalized and he’s asking for your  presence. A driver is waiting outside the building. Again, I ask of your secrecy of this matter, kyuhyun-shi.

It has just become more dangerous for all of us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun shut down his computer unit and was starting to fix his things. He glanced at yunho who was still at his phone. He was finished when yunho came back. “Ah yunho-shi, something just came up. I-I need to  uh.. go now.” Kyuhyun didn’t know why but he felt so worried and his mind is in a state of panic that it was hard to hide. “You look pale, are you gonna be okay to leave like this?” yunho attempted to touch kyuhyun’s cheek but the latter turned his head away.

Kyuhyun again felt conflicted, he didn’t want to tell yunho a thing but at the same time with just a look from the other he wanted to confess everything that he knows and now that siwon, yunho’s supposed friend, is in the hospital, kyuhyun is on the verge of telling. He just felt so secure and comfortable in the other’s company that he felt if the other touched him he might just reveal everything.

“I really need to go.” Kyuhyun said quietly. Yunho looked disappointed but nodded his head.

“Okay. Well then you’d have to give me your mobile number. For peace of mind, so that I know you’re alright.” Yunho brought out his phone again. Kyuhyun broke into a smile and told the other his number. “I just rang you, save my number ‘kay? Now I’m guessing you have to go now?” yunho slid his phone to his pocket and looked at kyuhyun who was memorizing yunho’s number instead of saving it on his own phone to be safe. “I’ll be going then, bye yunho-shi.” Kyuhyun bowed and ran outside.

He arrived outside the building and there was a car actually waiting for him. “Kyuhyun-shi.” The driver bowed and opened the car door for him.

“What happened?” Kyuhyun asked immediately.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know. You should know once we get there.” The driver bowed in apology and drove.

_‘What just happened to him? Is he finally defeated? Will he-will he set me free?’_ those were some questions that were swimming inside kyuhyun’s head as they headed to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and the first thing that kyuhyun noticed were the identical cars that occupied almost all the parking space. Even in the streets, siwon’s men didn’t bother to go incognito as countless suited men guarded the building. One would think that a government official was admitted in the hospital just from the security surrounding the area. It made kyuhyun wonder how badly siwon must be hurt if everyone acted like that.

Kyuhyun was dropped at the hospital entrance. Walking inside the hospital, only a few people could be seen and the whole building was strangely quiet. The atmosphere was creeping kyuhyun out; he couldn’t distinguish if what he’s feeling is worry or nervousness at that time.

“Kyuhyun-shi.” One of siwon’s men escorted kyuhyun to the floor where their boss is rooming. They rode the elevator up. Just when kyuhyun thought siwon’s room would be at the very top of the hospital it stopped at the middle. Kyuhyun glanced at the digital screen and it indicated they’re at the 10th of the 20-floored hospital. “The floor is designed for the president’s use. It would be hard for enemies to infiltrate from the 1st floor or from above.” Kyuhyun’s escort suddenly explained as if to reassure him, he just nodded in response. Once the elevator door opened, it revealed six of siwon’s bodyguards who are standing in front of two gigantic sliding glass doors.

“The whole floor is….” Kyuhyun didn’t get to finish his sentence as the glass doors slowly slid apart. A dimly lit but obviously spacious room was uncovered by the glass doors. One of siwon's men ushered the nervous student in. Kyuhyun didn't have the time to appreciate the elegantly designed room; the peach and gold decorated walls, the dim but proud chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the intricately designed carpet on the floor. The 5-star-hotel-inspired room was ignored by kyuhyun, his heart felt rebellious inside his chest and his hands felt sweaty from nervousness.

  
"The boss is sleeping so if you could, please wait quietly at the chair at his bedside." The bodyguard whispered at kyuhyun, the hushed voice making the other startled nonetheless.  
  
Kyuhyun saw the king size bed finally. He didn't know in what state to expect the mob boss is in. Deep inside him-very deep inside him, he kinda wished siwon to be 'not that well' but he can't find it in him to wish siwon ill because for him, no matter how bad a person might be, no living thing deserves to be hurt in any way. Kyuhyun, unbeknownst to himself, breathed a sigh of relief as he laid eyes upon on siwon's resting form. The man looked intact; bruises and a few scratches could be seen on the bridge of his nose, on the right side of his neck, and on his shoulders which were partly exposed because of the hospital gown he was wearing. Kyuhyun sat on a chair beside siwon's bed, the white cushion releasing a silent whistle of air from the weight. His eyes never left siwon's face, it seems like he's in pain or maybe he's just angry like all of the time.  
  
 _'I guess this would be to the extent of him looking vulnerable... He looks like he's in pain.'_ Kyuhyun noticed the transparent tube connecting the IV fluid to siwon's left hand, he reached for it cause it seems that a part of it was twisted and he thought the IV fluid might not pass properly. Kyuhyun paused a bit, glancing again towards siwon to make sure the other is sleeping. With a thumping heart, he swallowed hard and his long slender fingers continued approaching the twirled tube beside siwon's hand. His fingertips has only touched the tube merely when siwon jerked awake and grabbed kyuhyun's hand with such strength and speed. The IT student didn't have time to react as he was pulled roughly by the hand and the next thing he knew his whole body is lying on the bed and above him was a very awake siwon.  
  
"S-siwon-shi. I was-I was just hmmph---" kyuhyun was dumbfounded at how fast things developed. Awhile ago he was just sitting bedside siwon and now the supposed-to-be-injured-man was pinning him on the bed, attacking his lips. Siwon kissed him harder, expressing his pent up sexual hunger for the younger. Ignoring the painful objections of his injuries and sore muscles, he gripped kyuhyun's wrists harder and kissed the other with such fervor.  
  
Kyuhyun writhed beneath the man above him, trying to get away. Feeling the painful friction against his lips he wondered if the other man needed to be in the hospital at all.  
  
"Hng~mmph!" Kyuhyun's protesting just translates as moans which siwon's ears were longing to hear for a long time. Finally he could feel kyuhyun's lips against his again, that time he just realized how addicted he still is for the boy under him. His body ached with need for kyuhyun, his head swimming with dirty thoughts only for the boy, he wants to take kyuhyun again-wanted to feel the exciting heat and tightness of the other's body against him.  
  
"Ssiwon-shi!! Please ugh~ n-no!" Kyuhyun's swollen lips were realeased just as siwon started attacking the other's neck. Siwon also released kyuhyun's hands to support himself on the bed for his energy is still lacking and the pain radiating from his injuries were excruciating. Kyuhyun wanted to push siwon away but he's afraid he might hit an injury and get the man angrier.  
  
"Pplease~ no. Siwon-shii~" kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut trying to push siwon lightly away from him. Siwon bit, licked-tasted the tensed skin of kyuhyun's neck, leaving bruises and marks.  
  
"No pleading would stop me kyuhyun-ah, you know that." Siwon whispered to kyuhyun's ear, his other hand starting to open the younger's pants--rashly and almost desperately. "N-NO!! Please dont~" kyuhyun was losing hope. He didn't know why but yunho's face flashed through his mind suddenly and he felt more depressed. "Save your voice and energy kyuhyun-ah, nothing would stop me from fucking you right now." Siwon reached inside kyuhyun's pants and watched the younger's face contort in unwanted pleasure as he roughly palmed kyuhyun's penis through his briefs.  
  
"N-no- ** _ah!_** " Kyuhyun felt the blood rushing down south but he didn't want any of it. He looked away from the piercing gaze of siwon and tried pushing the older man away. He pushed siwon stronger by the waist not noticing the grunt the man kept giving out after each push.  
  
"C'mon kyu, give in and make this~" siwon paused for a moment as he ignored a blinding pain from an injury somewhere on his body. "-make this less painful for yourself." Siwon was sweating from desire and pain but was still determined in taking kyuhyun.  
  
 ** _"A-angh~s-siwon shi.._** " Kyuhyun bit his lips, his left hand holding siwon's shoulder for leverage and his right hand by the other's waist-squeezing and pushing the other away.  
  
Siwon locked their lips together once more while trying to get rid of kyuhyun's pants. Kyuhyun tried to wriggle away but still siwon proved to be much stronger. The older gave a squeeze onto kyuhyun's hardening manhood which earned him access to the younger's mouth.  
  
" ** _Ngg~n-no..._** " kyuhyun groaned still pushing siwon away. His right hand was desperately pushing siwon away when suddenly he felt wetness seeping through the hospital gown siwon was wearing. His mind started panicking as he lifted his right hand into view and saw crimson red liquid covered his palm.  
  
" **Ngg!!! Hmng!!!** " He tried to scream but siwon just deepened their kiss and the tongue never left his mouth. Kyuhyun patted that junction of siwon's waist, siwon was definitley experiencing pain but he's just ignoring it as need consumed him.  
  
Kyuhyun tried to push siwon by the shoulders again wanting to speak. He turned his head away and he successfully freed his lips.

**"You're b-bleeding siwon-shi!! You have to--** "  
  
"Who cares?" Siwon ignored his words and kissed kyuhyun again, this time putting a hand behind the student's head and pulling him painfully closer. Kyuhyun could feel blood gushing out of siwon's wound and he was feeling hysterical. He didn't know where he found the strength but he was able to tear away from the crushing kiss. " **N-no!!** You might.....you're losing a lot of b-blood siwon-shi! You- _hmphng~_ You can take me when you-when you're fully healed!!!!!!!" With that kyuhyun has finally got the attention of the crazed man above him.  
  
Siwon lifted himself up and stared at kyuhyun below him.  
  
Kyuhyun blushed hard and looked anywhere but the other's eyes above. He decided to steal a glance at the wound and his eyes bulged out when he saw the big blood stain on siwon's hospital gown. "W-when you're healed enough to go home....you umm~ can do anything, I won't try to uh~ s-stop you just-!! Just let someone tend to your wound... I promise I won't fight back..." Kyuhyun swallowed hard after voicing out his bargain, his whole head flaming from embarrassment.

Siwon chuckled, softly though, cause the wound is getting intolerable but he just couldn't believe his ears. He smirked widely, flashing those long dimples on his handsome face  
  
"Why would I believe that?" Siwon believes kyuhyun and if the other decided to run away from what he promised, he could just take it--by force, he just wanted to play with the younger more.  
  
 _'Oh kyuhyun-ah, you just gave me the best motivation to heal fast. Damn~'_  
  
"I-i don't know. Just....I promise." Kyuhyun didn't actually know how to respond, his heart is thumping fairly hard and he's feeling lightheaded from the amount of blood he's seeing.  
  
"Look at me kyuhyun-ah." Siwon commanded, his voice deep and serious. Kyuhyun's face flucsed to the deepest red when he faced siwon who was hovering above him like a devil. "P-please...you're losing a lot of blood." Kyuhyun whispered, his pleading eyes has just strucked a cord in siwon's chest yet again. Forgetting his wonderment if that was just the younger's creative excuse to escape his advances, he nodded and let the younger slip away. Now that he was doing nothing to the other, he could now feel the intense pain and the slight numbing from his sides.  
  
Kyuhyun fixed his disheveled shirt and buttoned up his pants, ignoring the slight tent that formed.  
  
Siwon grunted as he lie on his back, grasping a button hanging just above his head. He pressed it and a female's voice resonated from the speaker box above. "My stitch is bleeding. Send someone to patch this up, immediately." Siwon's commanding voice echoed inside the room. Kyuhyun sat at the chair and his eyes never left the big red blotch on siwon's gown. He looked at his hand and noticed the drying blood on it, he stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Siwon's eyes never left the younger's face until he disappeared in the bathroom.  
  
 _'Why does he look concerned? Sheesh~ it's just a small wound. He even exchanged getting fucked to get my wound patched up, tch...'_ Siwon smirked at himself.  
  
"You never fail to amuse me cho kyuhyun." Siwon uttered at the same time the doors to his room slided open.  
  
Kyuhyun started washing his hand with warm water and squeezed soap on his hands. After lathering his hand with soap, he dried it with the towel hanging beside the mirror. He looked at himself, shaking his head at his still disheveled state. He started combing his brown hair with his fingertips. "Oh no-aish...." kyuhyun discovered the fresh hickeys on his neck. _'Turtlenecks again for tomorrow...'_ he sighed and was about to leave when his phone vibrated suddenly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From:** unknown number

(DD/MM/YY 7:54pm)

**Message:** How are you kyuhyun-shi? Hope you're alright now! ^ ^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun figured it was yunho by the number. He felt rather discouraged and didn't want to talk to the specific man that moment. He felt like he's betraying someone-not really knowing which man he felt that towards. He deleted the message and walked out the bathroom. When he went back out, there was a female nurse, gauzing siwon's stitch, which she cleaned already. The nurse jumped when kyuhyun came into her view, she must've been nervous to start with.

  
"Stop your fucking nervous rattles! If I feel pain on that injury I'll make sure you'll never set foot on any hospital ever again, got it?!" Siwon yelled who was lying at his side. The nurse looked like she was on the verge of crying as she started clothing siwon with a new and clean hospital gown.  
  
"Ah..ahem~" she cleared her throat as she tried clothing the man's naked body.  
  
"Yah!! What's wrong with you?!! Never saw a naked body before?!! Get out! I don't fucking trust someone as incompetent as you!!!" Siwon roared at her.  
  
"But your gown-" she started but it made siwon got angrier.  
  
"Do you have a mosquito's brain huh you bitch?!! I told you get out!! Send someone else to do it!" Siwon was about to lift himself out of the bed when the nurse started walking away hurriedly, her tears flowing freely.  
  
Kyuhyun felt he had to do something, so he chased the nurse before she could go out. "I apologize for his behaviour. You don't have to send someone, i-i'll do it." They exchanged bows and she exited the room, her face wet from crying.  
  
"Yah!! What did you tell her?!! Don't patronise such ugly stupid people kyuhyun-ah! If she doesn't send someone now I'll definitely make sure to tear this hospital down." Siwon was about to lie back down without fixing his hospital gown when kyuhyun approached him and fixed his clothing. Siwon was left speechless by the caring gesture of the younger man but soon shrugged it off. Kyuhyun's hands felt so soft as he tenderly tied siwon's gown into knots.  
  
"You can lie down now." Kyuhyun said quietly, distancing himself from the other man. Dragging the chair farther a bit from the bed, he sat and stared at siwon who had both of his eyes closed trying to control the extreme pain his feeling on his side. “Fuck…I’ll kill you when I find you.” Siwon whispered as he exhaled. Kyuhyun couldn’t keep his curiosity in the bag after hearing what siwon said. After formulating carefully what he wanted to ask the injured man, he gathered up his courage and asked away.

“What happened to you?”  he just wanted to slap himself after hearing what he said because all the thinking he made just went down the drain with that mindless question he asked. Kyuhyun felt discouraged and wasn’t expecting siwon to answer him properly but he realized he was wrong. “An encounter with an enemy—I doubt you’ll understand, with all the gangster trash found on t.v. and those games.” Siwon spat, his eyes still closed.

Kyuhyun felt a little offended when siwon included ‘games’ on his trash list but of course the student won’t say anything.

“So..did you lose? I mean, you’re injured and hospitalized..” kyuhyun’s question, although uttered quietly and without confidence, seemed to rile up the lying man. Siwon’s eyes popped open and stared directly at kyuhyun. The younger’s nerves suddenly acted up and he wasn’t able to meet the other’s stare, instead he busied himself with brushing invisible dust on his jeans.

“Kyuhyun-ah, do you think…. I would let myself rest like this while my enemies are in my midst, alive and breathing? Ahahaha~ if you think I’ve lost just because of these injuries then you should’ve seen those men I single-handedly killed. It’s just frustrating to know that they were just pawns that bastard sent—whoever the fuck is.” Siwon clenched his fist, clearly he was angry. Kyuhyun on the other hand was shocked to know siwon’s style of fighting , he thought siwon is the kind of man that would let his men do all the dirty work but it seemed that siwon was the one who did all the action. He doesn’t want to admit it but kyuhyun felt kind of impressed of siwon—not that he’s in favour of the older killing someone.

“Would you be always fighting like this, siwon-shi?” kyuhyun asked again,

“Ahahahaha! You really don't know anything, kyuhyun-ah. I've been always fighting like this, I've survived and so did **_some_** of my enemies--wait. Why do you seem interested suddenly, don't tell me you're worried for me huh kyuhyun-ah? Or you're just being comfortable with me? Don't forget, once I leave this hole we'll be continuing what you promised awhile ago. If i were you, i would get my body ready or it might just break once I'm through with you." siwon smirked, looking at the dreadful look on kyuhyun's face. Remembering his injuries he distracted his mind of dirty and erotic things that flooded it which involves the boy just sitting a mere distance from him. Kyuhyun is once again feeling the uncomfortable air surrounding them both, with a person narrating his perverted plans in your face, he thought, who wouldn't feel that way.

No more question was asked by kyuhyun, the night got deeper and the younger was getting drowsy. Kyuhyun straightened up from his seat to try and fight of the sleepiness and he has been avoiding to look at siwon's resting form on the comfortable-looking bed earlier for it was making him sleepier. He scanned the room for a clock and on the high wall just beside the bathroom he saw the time.

'9:12pm'

It was early but still the drowsiness was getting unbearable. 

_'Am i going to stay here the whole night?'_

"The hotel is being monitored for spies. High and low, every staff and every room is being checked for potential threats. You'll be staying here 'till Mr. Park finishes his task and comes for you." siwon who kyuhyun thought was sleeping sudddenly said. Kyuhyun understood what siwon said in such a way that he thought he is to stay there so that he wouldn't get in the way but in all honesty siwon gave Mr. Park the said task to make the hotel a safe place not just for himself but for a certain boy.

\--------

It was 25 minutes passed 12 mindnight and the only sound that could be heard are the song of the crickets that settled at the big tree outside the hospital. Siwon's bodyguards have changed to the graveyard shifts and were all awake as owls but without the constant cooing as they were silently surveying the place quietly.

Inside the hospital room, siwon was getting awoken by the constant sound he kept hearing in the room. His senses weren't like a normal person's, his were hightened and at the dead of night where there was probably almost no noise, his hearing is at its optimum. He ws lying at his side where there was no injury, his back towards the other being in the room. He kept hearing some shuffling behind him so finally he turned. He watched with heavy eyes what could possibly be making the sound and it was getting at his nerves. Upon searching he found out it was kyuhyun who was all curled up at the chair, he was sleeping but still his body kept shuffling unconsciously, trying to find a comfortable position within the restraints of the small chair. Siwon kept watching, his mind or humanity urging him with ideas how to solve the younger's problem but his pride kept kicking it away.

Kyuhyun had both of his legs up on the chair, folded against his chest. Thankfully the heater was on the room so kyuhyun wasn't cold but still every 5 minutes he kept repositioning himself unconsciously.

"Aish...." siwon exhaled feeling exasperated that he's again letting himself do something his humane side influenced him to do. With hesitation he sat up slowly from the bed, his waist injury stinging a pint. Uncovering himself from the warm blanket, he stood up and slowly, started walking over to kyuhyun. He warmed up his neck and shoulder muscles before he extended his arms towards kyuhyun and lifted the younger bridal style. Ignoring the pain on his waist he carried the heavy sleeper to his hospital bed and laid kyuhyun on it. He paused first to look at how kyuhyun's body stretched to a more comfortable position and naturally hugged the pillow, that is also under his head, with both hands.

"Tch..." siwon whined as he found himself doing another kind deed but only towards kyuhyun--he noted. He's not stupid, he knows he's getting attached to the boy but still in-denial of the fact that something like that could develop into something a person like him is dangerous to be in. 

"Argh..fuck this, i'm sleepy..." siwon went beside the sleeping kyuhyun and lied down, finding a comfortable position for his injury. 

Kyuhyun and siwon were sleeping soundly side by side when the latter suddenly felt a searing pain on his side. He woke up from his slumber to find that kyuhyun just elbowed his injured side, he couldn't find it in himself to make a big fuzz about it as he was very much sleepy so he just spat a few profanities and turned to his side, his back against kyuhyun's and slept.

_'Wait 'till I'm fully healed kyuhyun-ah....just.....wait.....'_ siwon dozed off into a perverted dream involving none other than the boy sleeping beside him and with a smirk he fell deeper into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### 


	10. Chapter 10 (No Money)

 

 

**_"So..tell me what happened...."_ **

**_"Hyungnim..."_ **

**_"Spit it out. How did you take care of our friend, Choi Siwon?"_ **

**_"Mianhamnida hyungnim but our boys---our boys were defeated that day. We underestimated his abilities---"_ **

**_"He fought by himself?"_ **

**_"Y-yeah hyungnim, his men watching by his side only. I'm truly sorry for our defeat. He took down 12 of our strongest men, 6 were killed and the others were--"_ **

**_"Now the pawns are taken down we shall commence the true plan.."_ **

**_"Hyungnim, what do you---pawns?? You used our men as bait? Hyungnim...."_ **

**_"What were his injuries? Any?"_ **

**_"But hyungnim.. All those lives---"_ **

**_"If you're feeling regretful then you shouldn't be here.. Now I'm asking, did he suffer any injury?"_ **

**_"...y-yeah. A deep slash on his side and some bruises.."_ **

**_"Hmm...you may go."_ **

\--------------------------------------

Siwon started showing signs of waking up at 10am. He groaned, knitting his eyebrows together into a frown as he reposition himself on the soft hospital mattress. He was lying on his side all throughout the night because of the boy who he carried to slept beside him. His hand unconsciously fell on the part where kyuhyun slept. Instead of a warm body, he felt the cold blanket against his hand. His eyes flew open and he turned sharply to see where the boy was.

"I already brought him to the hotel earlier, boss." Mr. Park's voice suddenly resonated from the far corner of the room.

Siwon brought his hand to his hair, brushing it soothingly. He felt angry--angry that he just acted foolishly and almost too desperate for his liking. He felt the inconvenient sting on his side once more from that careless turn he just did.

"Fuck.." he hissed as he tried sitting up. Ignoring the sting he successfully sat up and looked at Mr.Park.

"When will i get out?" siwon asked with a hoarse voice.

"The doctor prescribed you with the best medicine and after seeing that you're very healthy and fit, it's estimated that you'll fully heal after 5 days." mr. park calmly said as he approached siwon and sat at the chair where kyuhyun sat on that night.

"5 days?? Tss... what the fuck. That's too long.." siwon clenched his teeth, getting angry again at those hoodlums he deemed amateur that attacked him. If he wasn't cooped up in that hospital he thought he might be banging kyuhyun by now. Speaking of kyuhyun and 'banging', he remembered kyuhyun's promise to him and the thought tugged his lips to an evil smirk. His soul boiled in desire--stomach coiling from longing, imagining how kyuhyun must be regretting what he just pledged to do.

"Actually 5 days is quite impressive already, boss. With an injury like that a normal medicine would take weeks to heal." his subordinate's voice brought him out of his daydreaming. Rolling his eyes, he glared at the man. "Why would i care about shitty medicines? That's why i'm paying my money, to get the best and fastest way to heal. Bring my paperworks here will you." siwon gestured to shoo the other away as he lied down again.

"If you really want to heal faster you really shouldn't move a lot and just rest. Kyuhyun-shi wouldn't be visiting you for awhile to be sure you wouldn't be _exerting_ much of yourself." mr. park announced, looking at siwon for a change of expression.

"Tch~ you do that... Whatever.." siwon snorted, smirking to himself. He knew with kyuhyun not visiting him it would add more to the sexual tension he's feeling and on the fifth day, if the doctor was true to his word, all of it would explode on kyuhyun's face and maybe inside him too---siwon thought. He has now decided, he would be as still as a log and do everything to heal faster so that he could go back taunting the college student.

"I'm thinking why don't we put security on the main office too? We should put eyes on every territory...." siwon indirectly said that he wanted to keep an eye on kyuhyun 24/7 but the older male read him well. "People there are already too accustomed with each other, if we suddenly put a stranger in their midst, people would start talking and because we are a big company the government is very keen on us. We can't risk our organization being found out. The boy is safe there." Mr. Park explained.

"Why do you bring him up, i never asked. Tch.." siwon felt a bit taken a back. But still there is a lingering feeling on his head, he felt that he had a blind spot and it felt very unsettling. 

"Ah..I would also like to inform you that i relocated him to your suite so that we would easily access it of ever any threat arises."

"Perfect..." siwon muttered, his mind getting sidetracked from his worries. Chuckles escaped his lips as dirty thoughts formed naturally on his mind once again.

_'Kyuhyun-ah.... You're in for a treat..'_

\-----------------------------

Three days passed since siwon was hospitalized and there was kyuhyun inside his workplace, a minimal amount of papers piled on his table that was to be encoded on the computer. Glancing from paper to the monitor, his mind wasn't really paying any attention to his work. Once again his life in the place was getting boring because a certain someone stopped coming by and he wasn't even replying to kyuhyun's texts. Kyuhyun already had the urge to call the that certain tall attorney but he thought against it, he didn't want to seem desperate. He just wanted to know if everything was alright with yunho.

_'Not that I'm upset or anything...'_ kyuhyun thought to himself. He stopped what he was doing and fished his phone from his pocket. There was one message but he wasn't expectant cause he knew it would probably be his best friend changmin. His best friend was convinced that he was very busy with work but still he texted kyuhyun of everything that was happening in his life. It's as if he made kyuhyun's number his personal diary and it made kyuhyun rot with guilt. He wanted to reply to one of the hundred messages that changmin sent to him but he just couldn't because he might give false hope to his best friend and his longing for changmin might just worsen. His face lightened up as he read his forever lively-best friend's message:

\---------------------------------

**From:** Changmin

**Message:** Annyeong Kyuhyunnie~!!! Hmm... You scumbag, i know you're reading this! Hahaha!! You're probably dying there huh? Tsk.. I wish we're having outr internship on the same place~ huhuhuhu~ :c I would kick the ass of your supervisor, neh? Can I? So okay....did you know-------my family's company just got a million-dollar offer!!! Yey!!!!!!!!!!!! Shout with me in your head! Yey, yey, yey!! My mom would be meeting with those old rats-i mean investors--next week!! So yeah.... I'll probably have a celebration with the guys in my house...but without you it's pretty much like a part 1 celebration. I wanna see you kyuhyun-ah~~ It's probably weird but i just dreamt of you!!! Okay, i'll tell you what you looked like. You looked scary!! EVIL!!! You had jet black hair instead of your brown hair now umm... shades and a brown coat of some sort BUT the weirdest thing is that you look so scary and also the bodyguards surrounding you!! Damn scary~ So okay! My thumbs are about to rip now, annyeong kyuhyun!! Bogosipeo babo~  <3 

\---------------------------------

Kyuhyun didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to cry because he felt upset with his best friends words but then he also felt so happy that changmin hasn't given up on him--even sharing to him the good news, he could already imagiine that big grin on the other's face. He felt so grateful for his best friend, his kind best friend that always sees the good in him and he, kyuhyun, is deceiving him. His chest hurt suddenly, fighting back the tears he slid his phone to his pocket again.

"Kyuhyun-ah, may i speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Kim suddenly appeared in front of him and he pushed the thoughts he was having for the meantime at the back of his head.

Standing up, he bowed towards mrs. kim. "Yeah. What is it mrs. kim?" kyuhyun inquired shyly.

"You don't need to keep on standing, dear. Sit down, this will just be short." mrs. kim smiled at him. Kyuhyun sat down and watched mrs. kim put her hand on the table and leaned.

"Now, kyuhyun-ah.... You're probably aware that unlike any other interns here, you're graced with a lot of time and freedom." mrs. kim had an expression of a mother about to scold her little child for a naughty deed. Kyuhyun nodded his head and let the older woman continue. "Well, i just want you to keep in mind that this is a workplace. Cafe's, malls and amusement parks are usually the best places to have a date not in this bland old office. Kindly tell that to a specific attorney, 'kay dear?" mrs. kim had this naughty glint in her eyes and instead of giving a scolding vibe she looked like she was teasing kyuhyun. The younger boy on the other hand was blushing fairly hard and had his eyes averted from mrs. kim's mischievous smile.

"Who is this attorney you're talking about?" 

Kyuhyun's head shot up and glanced at the owner of the voice. Yunho came striding with his long legs to join in the conversation.

"Oh...Atty. Jung!! looking handsome as always? Hmm... too much vibrance, its bad for my skin. i'll leave you two now. Remember what i said kyuhyun-ah~" mrs. kim sang as she left the two.

Yunho chuckled as he looked from the supervisor's bubbly form to kyuhyun's pink-tinted face. Kyuhyun wanted to look away but yunho's smile was indeed vibrant and it made his face get a lot more handsome. "Annyeonghaseyo yunho-shi...." kyuhyun bowed slightly, standing up from his seat. Yunho approached him and he didn't stopped until he pulled kyuhyun into a tight hug. "Y-yunho-shi......" kyuhyun breathed, his heart pumping erratically and his mind in havoc.

_'What is he doing? What....this--'_

"I missed you  kyuhyun-shi. Sorry for not replying to your messages. I was just too busy with ah.. a lot of stuff." yunho released kyuhyun, still holding on to the boy's shoulders. His smile widening as he sees the flabbergasted look on kyuhyun's face. "ahaha~ it's okay." kyuhyun forced a laugh, smiling at yunho at the end. Once again he 's feeling these rowdy butterflies in his stomach. The warming skinship ended when yunho dropped his hold from kyuhyun's shoulders. "You seem very tense, kyuhyun-ah. Do i make you uncomfortable?" yunho suddenly asked, concern crossing his face. "Huh? A-anida...it was nice seeing you again yunho-shi." kyuhyun didn't  want to admit that the attorney was actually spot on with his guess. "Hmm? I'm thinking otherwise. Maybe another time then?" yunho looked disappointed. The older was about to walk away when kyuhyun grabbed his arm and held him still. "No, please don't go. I'm sorry, i was just surprised that you uhh~ hugged me..." kyuhyun whispered the last part but it was loud enough for yunho to hear. Kyuhyun suddenly felt a warm hand cup his chin then as if on slow motion, he could see yunho's face coming closer and closer to his. Kyuhyun exactly knew at that time that yunho was going to kiss him. He was paralyzed on the spot, he closed his eyes and the last thing that happened was the feeling of soft lips on his cheek. He didn't noticed it immediately but yunho turned his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The peck was soft and calm against kyuhyun's cheek. After the soothing feeling he felt, a burning sensation followed which was his embarrassement leaking out.

"Yunho-shi!" kyuhyun exclaimed, his eyes round and big from shock. His hand flying to palm his cheek, confirming himself that his face is burning, he stared wide-eyed at yunho. "Hahaha!! Wae? You were expecting i'll kiss you on your lips?" yunho teased, chuckling.

"I-i umm.. need to work. Keep yourself comfortable yunho-shi..." kyuhyun made a bee line to his desk and continued his encoding. Ignoring the chuckles from the man behind him. 

Kyuhyun was nervous and it showed, he kept on hitting the 'backspace' button because he kept on typing the wrong letters. Yunho watched the flustered boy for a moment and slowly walked towards kyuhyun. He stopped behind kyuhyun, he lifted his hands and placed them on kyuhyun's shoulders. Kyuhyun jumped on his seat as he felt yunho's hands rubbing on his shoulders.

"Your shoulders are so~ tense kyuhyun-ah...." yunho started kneading kyuhyun's shoulders. The younger dropped the paper he was holding and his body got rigid as yunho started massaging him.

"Ah." kyuhyun moaned to complain that yunho is using too much force than his muscles can handle.

"Yu-yunho-shi, you don't ha-ah~ve to." kyuhyun can't help but breath out as yunho pressed on those sensitive muscles at his shoulders.

"But i want to. To repay for my teasing awhile ago.. Doesn't it feel good?" yunho's voice suddenly went deeper and it complemented the soothing feeling he's giving kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pressed his lips together in an attempt to control himself, his nails digging on the mahogany table in front of him. 

"Ain't this relaxing?" yunho chuckled lightly sensing that the younger boy was making an effort to keep himself quiet. Kyuhyun's body was getting hotter with every press yunho was doing and he fears the other could feel it as he is touching him. Yunho moved from kyuhyun's shoulders to the other's nape, trailing his fingers down kyuhyun's spine, feeling the groove on the younger's back.

"Yunho~" kyuhyun couldn't believe his ears, not only did he talked informally to yunho but he also moaned it. He never knew he was sensitive at that part but now he does and he regrets the way he knew.

"Yes?" yunho teased.

"I-I think I'm okay now..." kyuhyun managed to form a coherent sentence which made the older stop.

"Well that was fun. I never thought you would be very sensitive. Well, I guess i shall leave now, i actually have a schedule today and i just want to see you. Bye kyuhyun-ah.." yunho ruffled kyuhyun's hair and gave a small pinch on the cheek where he kissed the other. Kyuhyun didn't even had the chance to utter a word then yunho was gone. 

"What the hell?" kyuhyun brought his face to his hands and lightly shook his head. The feeling of yunho's kiss against his cheek still lingering and especially that massage. He could feel his face burning up just by the thought.

_'It's enough that Siwon-shi is messing with my head buy yunho-shi too?'_ kyuhyun exhaled. With that thought he remembered Siwon once again, and fear came next.

_'What if siwon learns of the close relationship i have with yunho-shi? And yunho-shi's bold actions---if siwon knew......'_ kyuhyun's hair stood up as he imagined what would be the end result of his dangerous relationship with yunho. Siwon's possessiveness and bloodlust would never let yunho go if he knew. Kyuhyun felt scared for yunho's life and his. He wouldn't definitely be spared, he'll forever be forced by siwon--violently taking from him his dignity until his body dies and only fragments of his soul left. Kyuhyun squeezed his hands together to try and keep himself calm. Those memories of siwon using violence and taking his body played inside his mind. Those bad memories were too extreme that it overlapped the times siwon acted humane towards him.

Kyuhyun sighed.

"Kyuhyun, stay strong." he rooted for himself as he picked up the paper that fell from his hand awhile ago. As his fear was beginning to subside a promise that he hastily made to siwon popped inside his head.

"Oh no! That's right......" kyuhyun bit his lip as he imagined himself letting siwon do **_everything_** he wanted again without him protesting. He thought of siwon's injury, it looked serious so it kind of gave kyuhyun the illusion that he would have to deal with that for days longer but little did he know that siwon was healing fast....very fast..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11 (No Money)

 

 

Fourth day since siwon was hospitalized, there was the IT student sitting lonesome on the living room couch, berating himself to stand up and go do something productive. It was his rest day from his ojt, like he really needed one--he thought, judging from the fact that the most work that he's done was plant his butt on the office chair doing nothing 'till his butt sprouted roots. Thinking of his working life in the office he couldn't help but also think of the one man who had kept himself under siwon's radar and kept him company most of the time. His breath hitched abruptly, his throat running dry at the realization he's thinking about jung yunho at siwon's suite---it felt so wrong for him. Wrong, not in the sense that he felt guilty for thinking of another man after all the times siwon clearly  _showed_ him his intentions but it's as if siwon has this magical ability to leave a strong aura to all the places he has treaded on so without physically being there, kyuhyun could still feel his presence lurking, much like a ghost.

Kyuhyun was transferred by Mr.Park to siwon's suite yesterday morning for that overrated reason of safety. A complain nor one one word was heard from him, just nods to tell the older male that he understood--as if he had the ability or the freedom to go against it.

A knock was heard at the door which made kyuhyun pause his dwellings. Looking at the wall clock, he realized that it was already closing to afternoon and it was probably the lunch service. He checked for the intercom, a habit he forced to keep since Mr. Park told him to, it was the lunch service indeed and the server was clearly looking anxious. 

_'Even the servers here could feel siwon's aura...'_ he thought to himself as he walked to the door.

He opened it and a male a few centimeters taller than him, bowed at his presence. "Good afternoon sir. I shall serve your lunch, if i may?" the server's words were suddenly full of confidence, showing his experience but the only problem is that his bow never recovered, his head in a permanent bow not looking up towards kyuhyun. Kyuhyun knew then that he might've been ordered to do that by none other than the hotel owner, siwon. Even though it was probably useless, kyuhyun bowed in response and made way for the food trolley.

"Where should i leave---"

"You can leave it there." kyuhyun interrupted feeling upset towards siwon and guilt towards the servers in the hotel. He just couldn't accept the fact that everyone in the hotel was instructed and was willing to keep their heads bowed to him like he was some kind of  high being. Not only did it made him feel sorry for them but he also felt more alone than he already is, like no one in the vast place would ever befriend him. 

_'Who would even risk it?'_ kyuhyun sighed.

"If you have anymore requests you can just call the front desk." with that the server finished fixing the plating, uncovering the food and doing all that with his head unnaturally bowed down. Kyuhyun didn't reply as he let the other person go and leave. After hearing the lock click he approached the aromatic feast offered to him. He looked dully at the impressively prepared Korean-Western fusion meal. Like other days since his stay in the hotel, he didn't feel that much hunger nor thirst even with the food cooked and arranged so appetizingly like the one in front of him. Thinking of the passion, effort and nervousness--maybe, of the chef that prepared this, he picked up a plate and started piling food on it. He might have lost the innate urge to eat but he never lost his tastebuds, the food tasted like fireworks inside his mouth. Festivities slid down his throat and inside his tummy, it made him feel less grumpy as he calmly chewed his food.

He was up for his thirs plate when he was halted by a vibration inside his pocket. Placing the plate down, he was happily expecting that changmin has once again texted. He looked at his inbox and there was yunho's number on the screen.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** Good afternoon kyuhyun-ah~ :) It's a saturday, if you don't mind,

                 can we maybe have a coffee or something later? 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun pursed his lips as he knew he'll never be able to go as much as go out of the room and hotel.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**To:** unknown number

**Message:** Mianhe, i can't go. I'm busy with other stuff from school.

               I'll be busy the whole day.

         --------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** Oh?  I just would like to apologize about yesterday through coffee.

              That was a bit rash of me.... 

         -------------------

**To:** unknown number

**Message:** Yesterday???

         -------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** Ouch kyu~~ It seems my kiss on you cheek and massage didn't make

               that big of an impact like I thought... haha! 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun blushed after reading the message. How could he forget about that, he mentally hit his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**To:** unknown number

**Message:** Oh, that..... It's alright.. I guess.. Don't worry about it

              yunho-shi.

    ---------------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** But still i want to apologize. Hmm.. can I call you later?

              Like maybe passed 4pm?

     --------------------------

**To:** unknown number

**Message:** Okay, yunho-shi.

     --------------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** It's set then!!! I mean, i wish you aren't to busy :( AND call me _yunho-hyung_

              or _hyung_ from now on will yah'?...

     --------------------------

**To:** unknown number

**Message:** I'll pick up, hyung.

     --------------------------

**From:** unknown number

**Message:** Ain't that sweet XD Okay, call you later.

\-------------------------------------------------------

With that kyuhyun felt less hungry now and more heat crossed his cheeks. Even though he knew having a crush with another person would be next to the most dangerous thing he could possibly do, he still can't help but feel that way towards the caring attorney. He made kyuhyun feel secure and wanted. A thought crossed his mind; thoughts about confessing to yunho that it was him that's being forced in an abusive relationship with his supposed-friend siwon. But then again, matters might turn for the worst because the two men exudes determination--someone might get hurt.

It's still a mystery for the troubled student how yunho became friends with siwon, now that he had time and peace to think about it, the attorney seemed to have given up asking about his friend. A conclusion suddenly popped inside his wondering head which made him feel embarrased at himself for suspecting such thing. His assuming brain carelessly concluded that it could be because of him that yunho was distracted from his real motive of looking for his friend and forgot it.

"Babo..." kyuhyun told himself. Picking up his cellphone he opened the inbox and deleted all messages and conversation he had with yunho and slid it back to his pocket. Glancing at the wall clock he had about 3 more hours to wait before the attorney comes calling back. He stood up targetting the bathroom as his next destination when suddenly the front door opened at its own accord. Out of reflex he hid behind a wall and slowly peeped towards the door and instead of seeing a shady man he saw a maid carrying bathroom cleaners. Uncovering himself he approached the old lady cleaner.

"Umm..ajhumma?" kyuhyun started.

" **OMO!!!** I-I'm sorry!! I must've forgotten the note!! I was-was supposed to-I'm sorry, sir. I was just supposed to clean the tub cause I've always had this cleaning schedule-I'm sorry please don't tell this to Mr. Choi, please sir. I'll be careful next time!!" like any other personnel in the hotel she automatically had her head lowered. The old lady who could've been the same age as kyuhyun's mother, started shaking from where she was standing as much as her speech did. 

"Please calm down ajhumma, please. I won't tell siwon-shi I promise, just calm down." kyuhyun walked closer and assured the other. This was too much for kyuhyun, he felt so sorry for this woman. 

_'You're so cruel siwon-shi.....'_ kyuhyun thought as he went closer the cleaning lady,

"I'm really sorry, sir. We're not supposed to see you or be at your midst." she quickly calmed down at what kyuhyun said, though she still didn't looked up at kyuhyun. The heavy feeling of guilt started piling up on his chest so he decided to do something for the old lady. "I know that by now, ajhumma. I apologize for imposing all these cruelty to all of you." kyuhyun apologized searching the other's eyes.

"N-no it's not your fault kind sir." she looked like she was about to continue but bit her tongue before she could. She knew who kyuhyun was and his significance to their boss, siwon. All the workers in the hotel were all people with the ability to hear and talk so it was only natural that the rumor about their boss keeping a slave that tends to his sexual favors, spread like wild fire. Even with just a glance, her experienced eyes could tell the deep sorrow the young boy was in. People were wrong  into assuming that the boy that is kyuhyun, would just be another rowdy and tactless prostitute that everyone speculated--they were very wrong. It rot her to her core seeing kyuhyun being so soft spoken and mannerly talking to her, she felt sorry but she knew she could nothing about it.

"I know you might get into trouble for being here for just doing your work so I propose you just give me those and I'll clean it myself, ajhumma. I don't have anything else to do anyway." kyuhyun gave her the smallest smile and reached for the cleaning basket. "B-but sir.." she tried holding the cleaning materials firmly to herself. "It's okay ajhumma. I know perfectly how to use all of those, i had my own place once....... The least i could do for you is to do the cleaning, i know you'll be scolded if you don't." kyuhyun swayed the old maid with what he said and she released the basket. "Are you sure young, sir?" she asked again, full of uncertainty. Kyuhyun just nodded and gave her a bigger smile which made him look like an angel to her eyes and brought a similar smile to her face. "Thank you, Mr. Cho. I'll remember this good deed and wait till i can repay you." the old lady bowed and kyuhyun did the same. 

She was almost outside the door when she paused and looked back at kyuhyun. "Please wear white clothes sir, the strong detergents might sever your clothes if it's colored." she said with a warm smile and bowed before closing the door behind her.

\-------

Kyuhyun was clad in a printless white sleeveless shirt and white shorts, carrying the cleaning basket inside the bathroom. He wasn't bothered at all at the massive size of the tub because at least he would do something productive and let time fly by, until yunho calls. He took out his phone and placed it in the drawer just at the entrance of the bathroom to keep it from getting wet. He settled the basket at his reach and unhooked the shower head, he wetted the whole tub--that looked squeaky clean after all. He placed the shower head inside the tub for awhile to go get the cleaners that he needed but as he turned the tap, instead of turning off the shower he turned it at the wrong direction. High water pressure came rushing and the shower head wriggled violently, spraying it's water everywhere and eventually wetting kyuhyun's front. Successfully turning off the shower he ignored the wetness and just decided to take a bath afterwards. 

\-----

20 minutes passed and kyuhyun was getting pretty occupied with what he was doing, feeling rather peaceful; he didn't notice the opening of the front door. 

Walking lazily to the sound of running water, the tall man made his way towards the bathroom. The bathroom door wasn't bothered to be closed so the tall man had the full advantage to see clearly the younger boy. Kyuhyun had his upper body bent down, his buttocks up in the air, whilst he scrubbed the insides of the tub. The man stood at the entrance and watched with interest, noticing that the boy was probably wet as his blue underwear could be seen clearly through his shorts. He lightly dismissed the thought of why kyuhyun was doing that as he settled in to raking the younger's wet body with his eyes.

_'W-when you're healed enough to go home....you umm~ can do anything, I won't try to uh~ s-stop you.......... I promise I won't fight back..... ' _siwon remembered kyuhyun's oath--it never left his mind since then, actually. Dirty thoughts flooded his mind as he mentally traced the white skin of the young boy's naked shoulders and arms to the see-through garment that stuck to the unsuspecting boy's wet torso--letting the onlooker see his body as if he was already naked. Thanking his body and his strong will to recuperate faster, siwon was able to see the boy at this unknowing and vulnerable state because after all it was him, cho kyuhyun, that motivated siwon to stop bitching in the hospital and cooperate with the doctors. Kyuhyun on the other hand, with his weak instincts, continued his work cleaning the tub. He got up from his former position and after a bit of stretching, as his waist felt very strained, he reached for the shower head above him, planning to rinse the tub. He sprayed the tub with water, exhaling occasionally feeling the tiredness of his muscles. Still not noticing the other human being behind him, he directed the shower to himself. 

_'The floor would get dry later, anyway...'_ He thought innocently. Siwon watched him, as if it was a sensual movie in slow motion. The water cascading from kyuhyun's head to his shoulders and chest, making his clothes less visible and shamelessly bearing that sexy contour of his waist and the shallow groove on his back. It was definitely an arousing sight for the sexually-deprived man. Licking his dry lips, he followed the flow of the water till it lead him to kyuhyun's long and slender legs which glistened just from the water. Oh, how ethereal the younger boy looked in siwon's eyes. Breath was already getting scarce on siwon's lungs the more he stayed and watched. Feeling of tightness against his cream-colored sweat pants was imminent and heat was rising inside his chest, permeating from that knitted gray-sweater he had on. 

Thoughts of having the boy right there, right now dominated his one-sided mind. Siwon, standing down from his hotel slippers, slowly and fluidly approached kyuhyun, who was again bent down and tending to the tub. With a predatory look, he eyed with hunger kyuhyun's round and plump buttocks. Kyuhyun was rinsing the last of the suds when suddenly he felt something press against his behind. "Who--" kyuhyun started but was cutt off by his own gasp as a hand gripped his sides. Straightening his back he came contact with siwon's firm chest. 

"Who-who are...." kyuhyun was stuttering. 

"Were you expecting someone else??" siwon whispered on kyuhyun's ears, his voice laced with spite as he imagined his words to be true.

"S-siwon-shi--no! I-i wasn't...you're healed fast." kyuhyun could feel his heart drumming on his chest. He was completely surprised, he never expected siwon to be back that early. 

"Hmm..Yeah, and I'm here to collect your promise, kyuhyun-ah...Remember??"  Ignoring the wetness that was seeping through his own clothes, siwon pulled the boy closer and let his hands roam inside kyuhyun's shirt. Kyuhyun's body was moist against his palms and he loved it--he freaking loved it!! Kyuhyun's body went rigid remembering his promise and now that siwon was back--healed--he wouldn't be able to escape.

Kyuhyun again gulped his saliva and nodded. He felt himself being turned until he was facing siwon. "I don't know why on earth you're here cleaning but I did enjoy the show." siwon smirked at kyuhyun who looked like a prey that was just cornered in his arms. 

"I was just--"

"I don't care. I'm horny and i want you." siwon's words were like matches that set fire to kyuhyun's cheeks as he blushed red. Never would he be accustomed to the older male's choice of words. "Are-are you fully healed? I mean...does it still hurt?" kyuhyun found himself asking, his voice echoing in the bathroom walls. Siwon chuckled at his question, raising a brow towards kyuhyun. "Wae? You want to make sure I'm doing my side of the deal?" siwon asked rashly. Kyuhyun calmly shook his head, "No, i was just worried......a bit." kyuhyun said honestly, adding the 'a bit' to make him seem less concerned. Siwon clenched his teeth as found this feeling curling inside his chest again after hearing what kyuhyun said.

"Tch...worry about yourself..." siwon brushed it off. With his index finger he tilted kyuhyun's head up by his chin and passionately kissed kyuhyun. Fueled by his bottled up sexual tension the kiss became increasingly rough, slick sounds of their clashing lips echoing in the background. Kyuhyun decided to keep his promise, shutting down other thoughts and just thinking of the end of this. 

Siwon's hand pinched kyuhyun's nipple through the wet fabric, making kyuhyun's brows furrow and his mouth gasping. Siwon entered the boy's wet cavern and tasted every part of kyuhyun's mouth. With their kiss ferociously continuing, kyuhyun grabbed siwon by the shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards to the tub from the intensity of their kiss. 

_'Just let him have his way and before you know it, it's finished....'_ kyuhyun motivated himself. 

"Humngg~~ngg~" kyuhyun groaned as oxygen started decreasing from his lungs. The older male felt the grip on his shoulder and knew exactly what it meant. He wanted to keep going, until kyuhyun was begging and on the verge of crying to let him breath but he released kyuhyun's lips--his swollen red lips. He didn't know what came to him but he found himself staring at kyuhyun's panting form, reaching out towards the younger boy's lips and wiping the moist from it--feeling the softness and plumpness of kyuhyun's lips against his thumb. 

_'What the fuck is this feeling again?! NO!!! He-he's just a toy for fuck's sake!! Just a--'_ siwon's thoughts were interrupted when kyuhyun recovered from his panting and looked directly at siwon's eyes, looking lost. Those black orbs mesmerizing the taller man, that porcelain complexion pulling him in and those agaped red lips inviting him. Kyuhyun, ignorant of the effect he has on siwon, just kept staring at the man in front of him, waiting painfully for what's next. 

"...beautiful......" siwon suddenly uttered, sending kyuhyun and himself a big shock but the older man dismissed that slip of his tongue.

"Wh-what?" kyuhyun stuttered his heart beating off-rhythm of the sudden complement.

Siwon's expression harden and looked at kyuhyun with burning passion on his eyes.

"I said you're beautiful..........and you're mine..." siwon whispered as he close their distance again and kissed kyuhyun on the lips, getting high of the taste he longed for. Kyuhyun was too shocked to react as he let siwon dominate his mouth yet again, he then jumped as he felt a warm hand caressing his chest where his heart thumped against. Inside his head, he panicked because he feared siwon might feel the abnormal beating of his heart--the effect of that simple compliment the older told him.

'Beautiful', that's what siwon called him--a simple word, a word known by everyone in the world, a word so old that it should've faded through time but there he was completely struck by the meaning of the word and blushing profusely becaus of it.

Siwon suddenly released his lips, a thin rope of saliva connecting their swollen lips. No one knew or will probably ever know the reason behind siwon's odd change of character. Their eyes locked in an intense stare, siwon lifted his big hand and caressed kyuhyun's moist and smooth cheek. It was a new experience for the younger, suddenly siwon was acting lovingly for the first time towards him. It made kyuhyun wonder if siwon was really healed or he just escaped from the hospital and was feeling weak. Again, that worry crossed his mind, he found himself weird but really he felt concern for the man.

_'Why?!! What is he doing to me? I can't be enjoying this, am i? I can't, for--'_ kyuhyun's desperate search for a rational conclusion just got interrupted by siwon's determined voice.

"Stop-! -thinking of something or someone else......" siwon's eyes flashed angrily as he mentioned 'someone else'. Kyuhyun was startled from the mini outburst and just nodded his head, doing exactly what the other said---not thinking.

Everything that was insignificant to their activity that moment was blocked from kyuhyun's mind so when siwon's big and rough hands got inside his clothes, raking his sensitive skin,  the feeling of arousement was all too strong.

"Kiss me.." siwon said and kiss did kyuhyun. Tilting his head a bit to the side, he shyly and slowly went closer to the other's lips. Siwon's lips, unlike his rough attitude, felt soft against kyuhyun's. The angle kyuhyun introduced made it much more easier for the taller man to explore the younger's mouth deeper. Kyuhyun was already beyond the disgusted feeling of having siwon coax his tongue inside his, it was definitely a weird feeling but he's gotten used to the man's lips, after all he was kyuhyun's first of-----everything.

_'Don't think....don't think....'_

" _ **Hah~**_ " kyuhyun gasped in the kiss as he felt siwon's hand goes inside his underwear and squeeze his butt cheek firmly.

"I want to see your body, kyuhyun." siwon whispered closely, his breath felt by the younger against his lips. Kyuhyun, driven by his promise, nodded and started peeling off his damp shirt slowly, avoiding eye contact, and letting it fall on the ground. Siwon with lust-lidded eyes stared at the blushing youth's naked torso, taking note of the perked pink nipples. "Keep undressing..." siwon commanded as he attacked kyuhyun's neck with kisses and bites. Kyuhyun bit his lips as he continued pulling his short and briefs down while trying to keep himself sane from everything that he's feeling. Siwon trailed hickeys from kyuhyun's neck to kyuhyun's collar bone where he bit and sucked. Kyuhyun having none to hold on to, settled at siwon's shoulders. He felt completely inferior again towards siwon as he was completely bared naked in front of the powerful man and letting him do those things to him, left his pride shattered. Just then, siwon pulled back--his own lips red and swollen, to pull off his sweater revealing his tight abs and that disappearing wound at his side.

_'He's fully recovered after all...'_ kyuhyun felt that strange weight being lifted from his chest, not realizing his hands already found its way to siwon's abdomen as if feeling the muscles but truthfully he wanted to check the man's injury. He only noticed what he's doing when he felt siwon staring at him hotly. He was about to pull his hand away when siwon grabbed it first and let kyuhyun feel the growing buldge on his pants.

"I can see the feeling is mutual..." siwon's voice sounded heavy in kyuhyun's ears but the meaning he just understood when he followed the older's eyes. He , like the man he's groping, was undeniably aroused. His penis standing proudly almost touching the juncture below his navel. His cheeks burned from embarrassement, unable to look at siwon straight in the eyes as he lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to gather himself he spoke up.

"Let's just---please, get it over with." kyuhyun said softly, his chest feeling heavy from all those contradicting feelings.

Siwon felt something snap inside him, again his short temper threatening to take him over again. Like a vice, he suddenly gripped kyuhyun's upper arm. The younger yelped from the painful grip and the shock. Kyuhyun's hand went up to the hand that was gripping him, though he still looked anywhere but siwon's eyes, trembling in fear once again as he just realized he must've gotten siwon upset by his careless words. Siwon was clearly--DEFINITELY angry towards the way kyuhyun acted and he wanted to just throw the boy on the ground and take him there with no mercy like what he's done the other times but a sudden urge originating just somewhere in his chest held him back. 

"I-i'm sorry..." kyuhyun continued to tremble, cold sweat running at his back and collected just above his waist. 

Siwon, once again, was strucked by kyuhyun's inferior attitude. He didn't want to admit it but for a mere second he felt the alien feeling of pity. Even though it was just for a split second he acted on it.

"Don't be scared...yet. Just got out from the hospital, i won't be rough...this time." siwon released his grip from kyuhyun's bruised arm and lied about implying he's still weak, even though he's as strong as a bull.

"Thank you.." kyuhyun whispered.

"S-stop it!" siwon yelled making kyuhyun look up. He was tired of it, tired of kyuhyun acting that way but then again he was confused what he hated seeing the boy do. Wasn't kyuhyun acting all helpless what he wanted? siwon thought to himself.

"Stop thanking me, fucking stop it!! Don't you see the situation you're in kyuhyun? You're practically my whore-my slut!! Stop acting so freaking mannerly---"

"So what then?" kyuhyun started softly but still it stopped siwon from his outburst. He looked at siwon directly in the eyes with his teary ones.

"How should i act siwon-shi? Act miserable and throw a fit every time you-you touch me? I don't get it-I don't get you. You wanted to take me, I protested and you force me but now that I'm **forcing** myself to be willing, you throw a fit. Tell me, what do you want from me siwon-shi? Everyday i fear for my life because of you but when you got hurt i never--I never thought of celebrating because you are after all human and no one deserves to be hurt. (*sniff) Now i'm here fulfilling my promise to you, though it shames me so, you get mad." warm tears flow from kyuhyun's eyes to his cheeks.

"Are you finished?" siwon coldly asked. Siwon's words upsetted kyuhyun more but he wiped his eyes, at the verge of giving up and looked up at siwon who was just inches from him.

"Just fuck me--fuck me like you wanted. Shove everything in, i don't care. Let's just finish this torture so you could fuck me again, right siwon-shi?" kyuhyun surrendereded everything; his pride, his dignity and his whole being and threw it at siwon's feet.

"Tch...you sound so high and mighty. I was to go easy on you but i guess now it's not at all important, hmm kyuhyun? Fuck you-- **SURE I'LL FUCK YOU!**!" siwon grabbed kyuhyun by the neck and threw him on the linoleum floor harshly. Whimpering from the painful contact of his waist against the floor, kyuhyun bit his lips to try and stop himself from sobbing. 

_'Oh god, when will this stop?'_ kyuhyun lied at his side as he watched siwon ripping his pants off and freeing his beast from its constraints. 

_'What am i doing?..._ ' siwon bent down and grabbed kyuhyun's knees and spread the younger's legs apart.

_'This wasn't what i planned..._ ' siwon ignored the boy's cries as he enveloped kyuhyun's manhood in a choking grip and started jerking the other off with might.

" _ **Ah~!! ah~!! ah~!!! I-it hurts!**_ " kyuhyun thrashed on the cold floor, his hands grasping onto the abusive hand on his cock.

' _Why the hell am i feeling this way?..._ ' siwon hovered on top of kyuhyun and devoured the younger's lips as his hand continued with the furious pumping. His mouth vibrating from the cries kyuhyun made. Making the other breath more difficultly as he shoved his tongue down kyuhyun's throat.

" ** _Ngg!!! ung~~_** " kyuhyun clawed siwon's back, tears falling freely from his eyes down to the side of his face and to his hair. Releasing kyuhyun's bruised lips, his hands gripping the boy's inner thighs and pushing them apart till kyuhyun's hips ached.

_'He's just like all the whores i fucked! Then why, why is my chest hurting?_ ' siwon was already holding his manhood at kyuhyun's unprepared entrance, about to shove it just like the boy said, but his thoughts finally took over him and he stopped.

Kyuhyun already had his eyes shut tightly, expecting the excruciating pain to come crashing on him next but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes and instead of seeing the bathroom ceiling there was siwon, right above him, panting and having that unreadable expression on his face. Wiping his eyes gingerely, he found out that the man was actually staring at him, showing no signs of carrying on to what he planned.

_'What's happening? Why did i stop?'_

_"What's happening? Why did he stop?'_ both men wondered at the same time.

Siwon stared at the miserable expression kyuhyun had on his face, those familiar tears that stained his face and the sweat that made his forehead and neck glisten. It got siwon's attention and the next thing he knew he was already bended down, kissing and nipping at kyuhyun's neck. It was all too confusing to the young boy at the bottom, siwon would be gentle then he'll be very harsh then gentle again. A groan that escaped his lips knocked him out of his reverie when siwon bit particularly hard at his collar bone, just to lap it with his wet tongue soothingly.

"I'll forget everything you said awhile ago kyuhyun-ah... I'll make you enjoy this.." siwon whispered against kyuhyun's ear.

\-------

" _ **Si-siwon-anhng~!!**_ "

" _ **Ah~"**_

_**"Ah-ugh~"** _

_**"Fuck, kyuhyun."** _

_**"So-ugh-freaking tight.."** _

After minutes of slow thrusts into kyuhyun's heated hole, the younger boy adjusted to siwon's size and let siwon thrust faster. 

**_"Th-there siwon-ung~ there!!"_** kyuhyun grabbed for his dear life on siwon's shoulders as ecstacy consumed him with siwon's every thrust on those bundle of nerves inside him. While his one hand grasped at kyuhyun's waist the other pumped hard on kyuhyun's penis, precum already leaking out from the slit and sending kyuhyun into a moaning and wriggling mess beneath him. Siwon watched as kyuhyun's face contorted in pleasure, he wanted kyuhyun--he wanted all of him and he was getting it. Kyuhyun on the other hand knew their relationship wasn't a healthy one and he's on the losing end but at the moment he wanted nothing but to be relieved from his sexual need forced by siwon.

" _ **Moan my name kyuhyun-ah~**_ " siwon commanded huskily as he kept thrusting inside the other. Kyuhyun with his ragged breathing did more than that as he looped his idle arms around siwon's neck and pulled him for another searing kiss. Now kyuhyun's brain had stopped functioning sending him into a temporary trance.

" _Siwon-ah.._ " he whispered against siwon's lips and closed their distance again. Siwon never caught the younger informally addressing him but it did made him more aroused, hearing his name come out from kyuhyun's mouth laced with pleasure. Kyuhyun opened his mouth as he felt siwon's tongue prodding at his lips.

_'Why are you letting me do all this kyuhyun-ah?? Is it just because you fear me or is there something else?'_ siwon trailed butterfly kisses from kyuhyun's chin to that smooth neck he wanted to taste so much. 

" ** _AH!! Mmm-ah~~_** " kyuhyun cried out in pain as siwon pushed in too much. Before he could think about his next action, siwon had already kissed kyuhyun's sweaty forehead apologetically and murmured " _sorry..._ " to kyuhyun's complete surprise. Kyuhyun's eyes popped open and started feeling that weird tug on his chest too. 

_'Did he just----that was--that was probably a mistake..'_ kyuhyun's musings were interrupted by the tightness that he's feeling at his abdomen. Siwon pumped  kyuhyun's cock and thrusted inside him at perfect rhythm. Kyuhyun bit his lip as blinding pleasure consumed him once more.

"You're close..." siwon whispered, his voice velvety against the younger's ears. Kyuhyun nodded, his eyes closed and his mouth agape as he panted heavily. Siwon licked and tugged onto kyuhyun's ear lobe, earning a suppressed moan from the boy. 

"I want to see you cum hard kyuhyun. Let me be the only one to see you like this...the...only...one.." siwon pumped and thrusted at an incredible phase sending kyuhyun to complete bliss.

**_"H-ah~ I-I'm close...uhng~~ siwon-ah....SIWON!!"_** kyuhyun buried his head on the older man's chest as his body shooked from the explosive release. Kyuhyun's tightness was unbearable and at the same time, it milked siwon's own release. Deep inside kyuhyun, warm liquid shoot out from siwon's penis, some of it escaping and gushing out of the younger's spent hole.

Pants bounced at the bathroom walls. Siwon didn't wasted time and stood up, kyuhyun thought he would be left there in peace but then he felt his body suddenly being lifted up. He held onto siwon's neck from reflex as he was lifted up and brought to the tub.

"W-what are we doing?" kyuhyun asked tired and scared that siwon wanted another round of sex from him. Siwon, without any other word, turned on the tap and warm water started filling the tub. Kyuhyun was definitely confused with the other's actions, he didn't know what to make from it. Siwon looked at kyuhyun then his body, which was covered with hickeys and light bruises---he surely was more gentle than he used to. Kyuhyun stared back at siwon with puzzlement but as the tub got filled with warm water, his back ache and strained muscles started loosening up and he exhaled a bit. Siwon smirked after seeing kyuhyun's reaction and stood up to leave.

Pulling out a cotton robe from the counter he covered himself.

He was about to leave the bathroom when a ring cut through the silence and it came from the drawer where kyuhyun put his cellphone,

_'Yunho hyung!!_ ' kyuhyun's heart jumped upon remembering the other male that promised to call him around that time.

Siwon looked for the source of the noise and successfully fished out kyuhyun's ringing phone from the drawer. He looked at the phone with furrowed eyebrows as the caller didn't have any registered name, then he glanced at kyuhyun.

"Who the hell is this?" siwon received the call.

Kyuhyun's heart pounded, fearing siwon might finally find out.

_'No...yunho hyung....'_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

 

“Who the hell is this?!” siwon’s voice roared, sending tremors in kyuhyun’s body. Siwon glared at kyuhyun’s way which the younger avoided, still holding the phone against his ear. The hot water on the tub failed in keeping the boy’s body warm as extreme dread made chills run down his spine.

_‘Oh god, please please PLEASE!!!! Don’t let him know about yunho, please!!!’_ kyuhyun prayed in his head.

Hands latched onto the sides of the tub tightly, kyuhyun bit his lips to stay calm. He didn’t dare look up at what’s happening. His body was trembling yet again, he could feel his lips getting paler by the moment and the silence just didn’t help. No more words came from siwon and kyuhyun could just feel his insides ripping in his rib cage.

_‘Did he find out?’_

_‘What will happen now?’_

_‘Will he….will he kill yunho?’_

_‘...Will he kill me?...’_

Thousands of terrifying questions filled the young mind. Braving up, he slowly lifted his head in siwon’s direction, droplets of liquid fall from his hair to the water. He thought the other man would be looking at him with those burning eyes, with a murderous expression on his face but no, the younger was confused because of what he discovered. There was siwon, holding the phone on his hand; it seems that the call was over and he was staring at kyuhyun’s phone with anger and a lingering hurt on his eyes. Kyuhyun was curious but nervousness was just too great he wouldn’t dare open his mouth to ask.

He heard siwon click on his phone and with a deep sigh he returned the device on the drawer and walked out.

_‘What just happened? Did he find out? No… if he did, he wouldn’t be that-that…’_ kyuhyun’s mind dead panned at siwon’s expression. He thought, something on his phone definitely was the cause of siwon’s sudden change, but what?

Kyuhyun felt restless as he dipped his sore limbs in the water. His mind was playing with possible conclusions why siwon suddenly acted distant. The siwon he knew was a verbal and outspoken person so he was worried. Remembering what happened between them just moments ago, kyuhyun thought siwon would finally be humane with him—the younger was still scared but hopeful at the very least that siwon changed.

He reached for a bottle, spilling the contents on the tub.

_‘Siwon wouldn’t mind right?’_ thick bubbles and a floral aroma wafted in the air as the substance mixed with the water. Small bruises from their love making were being hidden bit by bit by the bubbly waters, though he could still feel them.

He didn’t want to admit it but while they were at the heat of the moment, he almost felt that siwon _‘liked’_ him. With siwon’s tender actions and loving words he felt as though the older man treated him as an equal, not just as a slave but as a lover. Of course he’ll never forget those times siwon was violent with him but the new feeling of siwon being the lesser violent man was stronger and for kyuhyun, endearing. The way siwon handled him with care and that honest voice that kept on saying naughty nonsense in his ears left a big impact on him.

_‘What am I thinking? It’s just once. I’m too fickle-minded.’_ Kyuhyun splashed water on his face trying to extinguish the blush that crept its way up his cheeks. He wondered back to the issue at hand; siwon’s lack of reaction awhile ago and yunho’s call before that.

_‘According to yunho, they’re good friends so it would be impossible for them not to have a conversation but yet again there’s just something wrong with it._ ’ Kyuhyun couldn’t point his finger on what it was but something is bothering him about the attorney and siwon’s relationship. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden bang of the door and it sounded like it came from the front one. He slowly got out of the tub, pulling a white cotton robe and covering himself before he went out. No one came in then it deemed to kyuhyun that it just meant siwon went out. He hugged his body tighter in the robe as he felt the room suddenly getting colder.

Kyuhyun felt lost—abandoned as he stood there staring at the door.

Weren’t they enjoying themselves just a moment ago?

Wasn’t siwon finally being gentle with him?

So what happened?

Kyuhyun went back to get his phone, thinking at least he might get some clues if he searched for it. Opening the drawer, he got his phone. There was nothing peculiar about it; his wallpaper was just the logo of the cellphone brand, it showed the weakening battery-life, signal, time and date—nothing out of the ordinary. With nervousness, he went to check on the call registers and indeed it was yunho’s number. Exhaling slightly, kyuhyun then decided to call yunho, toughen up and ask if he was able to talk to _‘someone’_ else besides the younger when he called. The phone rang 5 times before it was picked up and on the other line kyuhyun could only hear ruffling noises and a man wailing on the background.

“Yobuseyo?” kyuhyun locked the bathroom door and carried on listening. Again he heard ramblings and screaming until a human voice answered.

**_“Yo-yobuseyo?”_** the man panted on the other line.

“Yobuseyo? This is kyuhyun.” kyuhyun wasn’t sure but he still could hear the person on the other line panting heavily and a dog barking in the background.

**_“Ah, kyuhyun-ah!! SHHH!! You naughty dog!!! I’m sorry my pet dog had this habit of-Ow!! Stop biting!!-stealing and chewing mobile phones.”_** Yunho sounded out of breath and irritable.

“Oh..” was kyuhyun’s only response.

_“ **So what’s up-Omo!! I totally forgot! I was supposed to call you earlier! Mianhe kyuhyun-ah, my phone went missing a few hours back and wouldn’t you know it, yunji has it in her little house. Yunji’s my dog.”**_ Yunho explained.

“So you didn’t call awhile ago?” kyuhyun interrogated.

**_“Hmm? Let me see, hold on_** _…”_ there was a bit of ruffling and clicking once again until yunho came back.

**_“Hahahaha!!! Yunji called you! Ahaha!! Mianhe kyuhyun-ah~ He might have been chewing on the phone when he hit the keys, I actually have you on speed dial so the possibility is high. Mianhe, mianhe~”_** yunho sounded happy as he explained what could’ve happened and it made kyuhyun smile a bit too.

‘ _Thank god for yunji._ ’ Kyuhyun thought and was a bit relieved.

“Oh, okay.” Kyuhyun said. After a short silence the other man spoke up.

**_“Is something wrong kyuhyun-ah? Your voice seems off.”_** yunho’s voice suddenly went serious.

“Huh? Ah, no~ nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired, yep...” kyuhyun half-lied. He didn’t want to share his problems with anyone, especially if it involves the person he’s talking to.

**_“Well… it’s not early but if you want to rest, I could call back—“_ **

“No, yunho-shi..” kyuhyun cut the other man off.

**_“So you want to talk then?! Haha! And what’s with the ‘shi’? Didn’t I tell you—“_ **

“I meant, I don’t think you should call or text me again.” Kyuhyun didn’t know why he suddenly said those things but his instincts were telling him to do so.

**_“kyu…”_ **

“Our relationship is-is very unhealthy, especially for-uh~ for a man in your line of work yunho-shi. I-I’m not saying we have _that_ kind of relationship but I just-argh~ I just don’t want to complicate your life.” Kyuhyun was stumbling with his words, biting back a whimper as tears again start gathering in his eyes. He felt so torn between his relationship with yunho and siwon and the worst part is that he didn’t know what he’s feeling for siwon yet it seems like he’s choosing him over the kind attorney.

**_“Where are all these things coming from, kyuhyun-ah? We aren’t even dating but it seems like you’re rejecting even our friendship. Tell me what’s going on kyuhyun-ah~”_** yunho sounded like he was biting back his frustration on the other line, making the younger feel guiltier.

“I-I don’t want to seem that way yunho-shi, I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve jumped into conclusions but it just felt like you-you wanted more than being friends and—“

**_“I do and what you’re doing now is breaking my heart. I don’t know if it would change your mind but I like you, kyuhyun-ah. I would’ve liked a proper confession but it seems like there’s something going on with you that you don’t like me to know.”_ **

“Yunho-shi..”

**_“Give me a chance, kyuhyun-ah… don’t reject me like this. I don’t care if this hurts my pride but I’m willing to beg for you to give me a chance. I’m sorry but I won’t accept this rejection over the phone. Call me when I could talk with you face to face kyuhyun-ah. Bye~”_ **

“Wait yunho—“ kyuhyun let out a sigh as the other man hurriedly hung up on him and he was met with dead silence. As if a fist clenched at his heart; yunho just confessed to him and he felt like he just stepped on the older’s feelings.

_‘What should I say? I’m not even certain of my own feelings…’_

He felt miserable as he dragged his feet towards his room. He dried himself with a towel, ignoring the bruises that stung in contact, and put on clothes. He felt so tired-physically & emotionally, lonely and stressed. He sat on the bed hugging his knees against his chest, staring at the big television attached to the wall. The room-the whole hotel just exudes of the gloomy atmosphere and kyuhyun’s body-he felt-was absorbing it.

“When will he come back?” kyuhyun found himself murmuring, to his surprise. He hit his head slightly, wanting to scold himself for using such longing words for siwon.

He wanted to stop such thoughts about the hotel owner and lift his spirits up so he picked up his phone once again and called changmin.

**_“Yobuseyowow!!!!”_** changmin picked up after a few rings.

“Yah~ what are you up to?” kyuhyun asked softly, his mood not improving.

**_“Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh?”_** changmin kept repeating.

“Changmin?”

**_“Psyched!!!!!!! You’ve reached the handsome-Changmin’s handsome voice mail! I’m busy with preparations for the wickedest-that a word?-party tomorrow so just leave you message!!! And if ever you are the idiot Kyuhyun, I wish you’re clawing your way out of that office to come to the party, humph!! I really hope you come man~ So setting aside that sweet bromance, cheerios gotta gowz~!!”_ **

Kyuhyun ended the call without leaving any message. He felt terrible for his best friend; his best friend that doesn’t have any clue on what’s going on in his life while he, kyuhyun, gets updates 24/7 from him. He longed for changmin, he missed his best friend so much. Changmin’s happy-go-lucky demeanour always rubbed off of him even in his gloomiest state. Fooling around all by himself just to cheer kyuhyun, even to the extent of annoying their teachers and classmates, changmin would never fail to do those. Kyuhyun was the quiet type but he found himself cracking up on his best friend’s mischief until he realized that he’s already joining the taller.

Kyuhyun stared at his cellphone, thinking of the person that gave it to him—the only person that could bring out the best and playfulness in him, Shim Changmin. He never thought his longing for the other was that severe until he felt warm droplets of water falling onto his forearm, he was crying again.

“Why do I have to be locked here?” kyuhyun tried wiping the tears from his eyes but they were just replaced by another current of tears falling down.

“Why do I have to leave everything just for a man I don’t even~” kyuhyun broke down before he could finish his statement. He reached for the fluffy pillows and buried his face on the soft material.

“Changmin~~” he called out desperately, hoping his friend might hear and take him away from the upsetting place. His back was already hurting from his crouched position still he can’t find the energy to straighten up and it seems like his energy was drained bit by bit through his tears. His sobs were uncontrollable and obscured his speech, though it was audible he’s chanting his best friend’s name.

“ch~changmin…”

_‘Shim changmin….’_ The diplomat repeated in his head as he watched in the small space the door made, kyuhyun sobbing on the bed with a pillow muffling his cries. Siwon turned on his heel after discovering what the youth was doing after he left and went directly to his study, carrying the mental images of kyuhyun crying out for that best friend of his.

_‘I thought everything was about to change, I guess… I was wrong…’_ both men thought exactly the same as they settled at their own rooms, their minds full of their own worries.

_‘Why did I have to see that?’_ siwon remembered the things that siwon saw in kyuhyun’s phone. It’s not as if he’s forgotten, he’ll never forget about anything but hated that he was reminded about such things.

**_\---NEXT DAY---_ **

Kyuhyun woke up, feeling like an elephant slept on top of him. He thought of stretching but with a small movement he made his muscles were screaming with pain already so he thought against it. It’s work day again and also it was the day of changmin’s party. He rubbed the sleep of his eyes and went to the bathroom to get himself ready.

Avoiding the mirror, he decided to brush his teeth in the shower, he just didn’t want to see himself in front of the mirror albeit to what he thought, he looked rather good with the afterglow of yesterday’s activity with siwon. Outside he looked decent but inside he felt rotten; confusion, longing, and that lingering hate for one man dominated over his positive feelings.

After his preparation, he went outside. His feet stopped as siwon’s back came into vision. The man was on the couch, his back on the younger, looking comfortable on casual clothes. Kyuhyun approached slowly, noticing that siwon had a glass of red wine on his hand that early in the morning. The IT student felt something was definitely weird with the man since last night’s happenings. He wasn’t expecting siwon to not even move on his place nor look at him as he arrived in the living room; exposed and vulnerable on any kind of siwon’s attack. It seemed like kyuhyun was invisible to the older until siwon spoke.

“Kyuhyun..” siwon suddenly stood up and called his name. It made kyuhyun’s body jump and be rooted where he stood. Siwon had this unreadable expression on his face as approached kyuhyun, glass of wine on hand.

“Breakfast is on the kitchen.” Siwon said monotonously and he brushed up on the younger as he made his way back to his office. With a soft click of the door, kyuhyun was once again left alone in the room.

Kyuhyun’s face heated up with unknown feelings; he felt upset and at the same time taken aback. Siwon was behaving in the complete opposite of his usual self.

“If he doesn’t want me anymore why keep me here?” kyuhyun mumbled, biting his lips as he made his way to the kitchen. After all the things the older man has done to him, all the things he suffered for and left, he felt as if siwon had just rejected him. He dragged his feet to the kitchen carrying that hurt. He was greeted once again by a mountain of food but what caught his eyes was there were more pastries than dishes. He didn’t know siwon had a sweet tooth but the table was just overflowing with sweets; from frosted muffins to the wide array of luxurious-looking cakes. The mood in the kitchen was festive so he wondered why siwon was acting like he has the biggest problem in the world.

Kyuhyun was in the middle of eating when someone activated the intercom from outside.

“Another package for Mr. Choi.” The bellboy called.

Kyuhyun swallowed what he was chewing and wiped his lips before he stood up and made his way to the front door. Before he could even get close, he realized that siwon had beaten him into answering the door.

_‘He’s definitely acting strange..’_ kyuhyun noted as he watched siwon talk to the bellboy with the latter having that scared face the other employees sported everytime they go face to face with the almighty owner.

Kyuhyun winced as siwon slammed the door shut. Siwon turned his body to meet a staring kyuhyun and on his hands bear nothing that would pass as a package to the younger. Kyuhyun just turned his eyes away from the staring battle and as if on cue, siwon went pass him once again.

_‘What’s happening? Why is he avoiding me? What’s with the secrecy with that bellboy? Is he playing with me once again? But yesterday…’_ kyuhyun bit his lips and massaged his temples as memories of siwon suddenly changing into a loving lover flashed in front of his eyes. A hand went directly on his chest, he just realized his heart was drumming on his chest but it turned to painful jolts as memories of this morning replaced them.

_‘I guess he’s done with me. He got everything he wanted and could possibly get so now-now he doesn’t want me anymore. Well.....Cheer up kyuhyun! This is-this great!’_ kyuhyun frowned and his teeth chaffing against each other as he shove those confusing feelings at the back of his head.

“Soon, I’ll get my life back. I should start now…”

Kyuhyun was driven to the office by Mr. Park and was dropped there. The young intern didn’t even looked back as he went up to his usual working space. He inhaled and exhaled as he sat in front of his usual place. He’s made up his mind, after dwelling about siwon for almost the whole morning he stopped moping and decided to rebel. He took out his phone and started typing a message but in the middle of his typing he stopped and deleted. He exited the editor and typed in a contact’s number instead, then pressed _‘call’_.

**_“Hello kyuhyun-ah?”_** yunho’s voice sounded uncertain, he wasn’t expecting the other to call him after their conversation yesterday and let alone at this time of day.

“Are you free today yunho hyung?” kyuhyun asked, losing the formality.

**_“Huh? I mean yeah sure.”_ **

“So we can go out today hyung?” kyuhyun said cheerfully.

**_“Go out?”_** yunho sounded lost.

“Yes, hyung. Didn’t you want?” kyuhyun asked dejectedly.

**_“No, no, no! I was under the impression you didn’t even want to talk to me after yesterday. What’s happening kyuhyun-ah? Are you okay?”_ **

Yunho could hear the younger sigh before answering back.

“I’m not. I feel bad and guilty for the way I treated you. I feel like a jerk towards you, hyung. Let me make it up to you.” Kyuhyun half lied as he not only did want to get away from his daily routine that siwon forced on him but he also did feel a genuine guilt towards the attorney.

**_“Wow~ thanks kyuhyun-ah… I-uh~ don’t know what to say…”_ **

“Just come pick me up at 5pm hyung?” kyuhyun smiled inwardly.

**_“But aren’t you still work-oh okay… you want me to sneak you out of there_**?” yunho sounded amused.

“Exactly, haha~ I’ll tell you where the fire exit is located.”

**_“I already know that. Where do you plan to go kyuhyunnie~?”_** yunho called the other sweetly but laughing right after.

“That-that sounded a bit embarrassing hyung…”

**_“Hahaha!!”_** yunho could just imagine the younger’s face flushing.

**_“Mianhe, I won’t try to push my luck anymore. Haha_** ~ **_so do you have a place in mind to go already?”_**

“My best friend is having a party today so I thought I could introduce you to him. He’s actually the only one I consider family here in korea.” Kyuhyun’s insides boiled in excitement at this little-no BIG rendezvous they were planning.

**_“That would be great kyuhyun-ah~ I would love to meet him if he means a lot to you. Thank you for the opportunity kyuhyun.”_** yunho said, making kyuhyun blush once again.

“I-it’s nothing. I hope you won’t mind mingling with college students.” Kyuhyun stuttered, tapping his fingers on the desk, feeling shy once again.

**_“Nope, I don’t. I don’t have a problem mingling with different generations, actually.”_ **

_‘Babo~ of course he’s an attorney for god’s sake!’ kyuhyun scolded himself._

An employee was making her way towards him, probably to ask him to work on a computer unit, so the college student bid goodbye to the older male.

“See you later, yunho-hyung.” Kyuhyun said.

**_“Yup!! Office, 5pm—got it! Bye~”_** yunho waited for the younger to hang up before he did.

Kyuhyun slid his phone back to his pocket and attended to the employee that walked up to him.

“Kyuhyun-shi, could you please create and produce these calling cards? The company wanted to produce thousands of these with the new design and logo so if you’re not busy can you maybe give me a hand? Here’s the prototype.” Kyuhyun nodded and received the work wholeheartedly. The task wasn’t challenging but he preferred that over something technically difficult so that he could finish it right before 5pm.

Before he started he took out his phone once again and sent a text to Mr. Park that he’ll be working overtime to meet his required hours and he’ll leave at midnight. After a few moments, the right hand sent him a confirmation he understood and that he’ll pick the youth then. Ignoring his nervousness from his planned deceit, he hid his phone again.

_‘A few more hours and I’ll be able to taste freedom again and see changmin.’_ Kyuhyun smiled to himself as he started working.  
  
 _-cont-_

 


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2 (No Money)

 

 

 

_-cont_ -  
  
  
It was just 4:36pm and kyuhyun was done hours ago, when yunho came into view.

“Hey kyuhyunnie~ hahaha!! Okay, okay I won’t call you that anymore.” Yunho had his keys on his hand as he approached kyuhyun who was blushing. “You’re early.” Kyuhyun slowly smiled towards yunho, containing the happiness he’s feeling having the attorney back and cheerfully with him. “Well you look idle, are you ready to go ninja-style out of here?” yunho held out his hand. Without thinking twice kyuhyun took the warm hand and they rushed to the fire exit. Good thing the door was forever opened that they passed easily. Yunho pulled kyuhyun, his hand holding the other’s securely, as they ran towards the back of the building. “Hyung~” yunho laughed as the atmosphere went very playful. They got out of the building and kyuhyun inhaled the fresh air, his hand still entwined with yunho’s.

“You look peachy.” Yunho commented as he pulled the younger to his car’s direction. “I feel happy, hyung.” Kyuhyun confessed as he followed the other inside the red shimmering sports car. Yunho turned on the ignition and fled the place.

“So just tell me…” yunho trailed off. “Thank you yunho hyung.” Kyuhyun started softly, looking at his feet bashfully. The younger could feel the glances yunho was giving him and it made his face heat up so he couldn’t look up. After a few fleeting moments yunho swerved the car to the right and there he stopped the car; his arm snaked its way on kyuhyun’s shoulders and pulled him. Kyuhyun’s eyes went wide as yunho suddenly pulled him into a hug, his face on the older’s chest. “I’m happy too kyuhyun-ah~ Very happy, that I could make you even at the least bit happy too.” Yunho’s said kindly, not letting go of the other boy.

Kyuhyun felt his body react immediately with the attorney’s actions. He felt heat rising to his neck and spreading to his cheeks. Like a rag doll he fell limp in yunho’s embrace, the other’s words like coal to his ears. Slowly those upsetting feeling towards siwon was fading.

Yunho released the flabbergasted youth and chuckled at kyuhyun’s expression. Kyuhyun didn’t catch yunho’s smirk as he got back to his original position on the leather chair. The car moved again and they were off.

Deep inside kyuhyun was desperately extinguishing the blazing fires inside him when the arsonist talked again.

“So kyuhyun where is the house of your best friend?”

“H-huh? Oh, we-I mean, you have to take a right turn at the next 2 blocks then-then we’ll go straight from there.” Kyuhyun stumbled at his words as he told the other the directions to changmin’s house. “..adorable…” yunho whispered which kyuhyun caught as they were just a few inches from each other in the petite car. “Sorry for making you comfortable yet again. But I’ll be lying if I said I did those out of friendliness, excuse me for being bold but I did that out of liking you kyuhyun-ah” yunho said seriously as he steered the wheel, his eyes locked on the road. Kyuhyun had no way to reply to the attorney so he settled into fumbling his hands and looking at the suddenly interesting scenery outside.

_‘I should not act like this. Tsk… I was the one who invited him.’_ Kyuhyun scolded himself, remembering that what they’re doing is his way of finally rebelling against his captor-as what he calls siwon and his organization.

Still a few miles until changmin’s house, yunho reached for a button and the radio went alive. The bittersweet ballad filled the vehicle; relaxing the attorney while the IT student hummed to the tune. The travel was peaceful and the tunes of radio made the atmosphere lighter. Yunho smiles as he drove, hearing the melodic hums that escapes the younger’s lips. It was his first time seeing the boy freely doing something, yunho concluded that kyuhyun must’ve been warming up more to him and another was that the younger really seemed to like music, as kyuhyun hummed to every song that played on the radio. “Do you sing kyuhyun-ah?” yunho suddenly asked, breaking kyuhyun’s trance. “Huh? I-I just like listening to music.” Kyuhyun stiffened once again and it caused yunho to frown.

_‘Good job yunho, jeez.. I guess he still hasn’t warmed up to me to that extent.’_ Yunho put on a small smile as he nodded his head.

“We’re close.” Kyuhyun sat up straight, his face getting brighter. Yunho drove to a big gate, concealing a 3-story house; the surroundings filled with refreshing flowers that sprouted from green bushes. Cars were already parked in front of the house and howls and yells could be heard emanating from inside.

“Wow~ never expected you’re the kind to party like this kyuhyun-ah~” yunho grinned as he opened his window for the security check. Kyuhyun leaned in to yunho’s side, ignoring the significance of the attorney’s personal space. His brown hair brushed against yunho face which made the older lean back to give way to the excited youth.

“Oh!! Long time no see kyuhyun-shi, changmin-ah missed you so much.” The middle-aged man bowed his head upon seeing kyuhyun’s face.

“Good evening ajhussi. Well I missed him too that’s why I’m here. This is attorney jung, a friend of mine. Can we come in?” kyuhyun gave the security guard a pleasant smile after bowing.

“Annyeonghaseyo.” Yunho nodded towards the older male as kyuhyun introduced him. He was amused at how drastic kyuhyun changed, he thought kyuhyun must really adore this best friend of his. “Come in sirs.” The guard comically said as he opened the gates, their car entered the vicinity and kyuhyun was just bubbling with excitement. “You know you can blast out of the door now kyuhyun-ah~” yunho said as he noticed that the younger was about to explode. “Oh no, I’ll wait. You’re my guest, I have to accompany you in.” kyuhyun restrained himself, feeling responsible for the other man. “Chivalry’s not dead I guess, gentleman kyuhyun? Ahahaha~” yunho laughed  teasingly and kyuhyun laughed with him.

Right after finding a parking space kyuhyun hurriedly opened his door but he waited till yunho was walking beside him before he walked towards the front door. Kyuhyun was practically leading yunho until they arrived on the front steps.

Kyuhyun lifted his hand and clicked the doorbell for an astounding ten times.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive kyuhyun-ah?” yunho chuckled. Kyuhyun looked at him like what he did was the norm, as it was really is, if he was to go to changmin’s house in the midst of a party. “It’s alright.” Kyuhyun smiled at him.

**“Woah!!!! Hold yer horsesssss!!!”** the two men heard changmin’s howling voice.

The tall party host, weaved his way through the crowd, balancing his drink on top of their heads and occasionally spilling on some people but no one cared, especially him. He probably heard three of the 10 bells as he was making his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” another friend asked him as he reached for the knob. Changmin grinned and hit the other on the head for asking such question, the other person laughed and danced to the music blasting from the speakers. Changmin successfully opened the door and he was greeted by another tall man on a suit.

“Ooh~ sorry man, we already have a religion. Bye now~” Changmin thought yunho was a preacher and was about to close the door when kyuhyun’s head popped out from the suited man’s back. He was confused but a greater feeling took over.

**“KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHYEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!!”** changmin shrieked his loudest getting the attention of the other people. The childish party hat he was wearing went askew and his drink fell onto yunho’s hands as he moved the attorney out of the way and lunged into kyuhyun’s arms. Kyuhyun found himself being squeezed by his best friend and he noticed that they flew a few meters from the front door because of the intense hug that was thrown at him. People invited, like kyuhyun, was already used to the commotion that the host could stir up so they continue partying as if nothing is happening.

“Ch-changmin yah-can’t breath-miss you too-yah..” kyuhyun heaved as strong arms still envelop his smaller form. Kyuhyun blushed as he took a quick glance towards his company; yunho was grinning from ear to ear.

**“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!!! YOU COULD’VE LIKE, _CALLED_ ME YOU FOOL!!!! LOOK AT ME I’M A MESS!!”** Changmin gestured to himself, releasing his dying best friend. Much like his personality, changmin’s imagination was exaggerated too but they were few of the many things kyuhyun cherished about him. “A mess? You look alright, what’s with the hat?” kyuhyun found himself cracking up. “Hat? It looks cool and party-ish, **DON’T YOU SAY SHIT ABOUT MY HAT!!** Other people rejected this one thing but it just looks so fun! Want one?” changmin’s expression changed from taken a back to mischievous and as if by magic he pulled another hat from his head—he was wearing two. Kyuhyun shook his head, “You’re the only one who could pull that off.” Kyuhyun chuckled, his best friend smiling wide from the complement.

“Of course. So hi, I’m Shim Changmin the handsome best friend of this babo right here, what’s your name mister and why were you with my kyuhyunnie~?” changmin closed on to yunho suddenly, their heights barely a tie but changmin’s genes proved to be more superior as he glared down at yunho suspiciously. Yunho was caught off guard by the bipolar youth as he was confronted. Kyuhyun hit changmin’s back, making the latter choke. “Ack! You dare hit your best friend for a suited man?” changmin’s ridiculous behaviour suddenly stopped as he saw the cold glare kyuhyun was giving him; he was only given those glares rarely and it meant he was really in trouble.

“Ahaha~ nice meeting you. I’m attorney jung yunho, friend of kyuhyun-ah. We met during his work.” Yunho stretched his hand, he almost thought that the taller male wouldn’t accept it but changmin grabbed it and shook it. “Attorney? But you look young-ish… For real?” changmin twisted his body to look at kyuhyun, the latter nodded.

“Woah… good, good. I feel like we’ll be good friends, yunho- _hyung_ ~ hahaha!! See! I’m comfortable already! Come in, come in!!!” changmin put his arm on yunho’s back and pulled him inside.

“OKAY GUYS!!! We have an attorney in the house, can I hear an _**OH YEAH~!**_?” Changmin shouted as he dragged the attorney at the center of the room.

**_“OH YEAH~!!!!!!!”_** the crown screamed, obviously feeding on the mood maker’s words.

**“SO LET’S GET WILD!!! IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING OR THE COPS COME HERE, JUST REMEMBER, _WE HAVE AN ATTORNEY IN THE HOUSE!!! WOOT~ WOOT~!!!”_**

**_“WOOT~!! WOOT~!!”_** the crown cheered, resuming to their activities.

Kyuhyun couldn’t hide his laughter as he saw that yunho was already enjoying the party. The atmosphere was very wild, everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking, falling, and etc. and yet the night was still so young. “Here drink!!! This is for our attorney-hyung and oh yeah, do you want to drink kyu?” changmin passed them drinks, still sporting the party hat which was now on the other side of his head like a lone horn.

“Red wine.” Changmin lured kyuhyun to the alcohol his best friend only drinks. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and took the cup.

“You don’t drink anything else?” yunho asked as he took a sip of the alcoholic concoction on hand, it tasted great. “I don’t really like the taste of beer or soju.” Kyuhyun said as he took a sip, feeling his throat already warming up to the ruby liquid. “Yeah, he’s a shame to-“

**_“WOOT!! WOOT!!”_** changmin was interrupted by a rowdy party goer.

“WOOT WOOT~!!! Hahaha!! So I was saying, he’s a shame to Korea. Tsk tsk, how ‘bout you hyung? Any specific….preferences?” changmin asked as he downed his beer. Yunho and the three was in the kitchen because the dance floor proved to be a difficult place to stay in unless you could endure a body-aching dance with the other people. The attorney already had his blazer taken off, feeling the heat from the place. “I can drink anything.” Yunho grinned as changmin nodded in approval and gave looks to kyuhyun. “What?” kyuhyun asked, feigning annoyance which his best friend caught. “You really should start drinking other things kyuhyun-ah~ But then again you have a tolerance of a caterpillar.” Changmin and yunho laughed at the mismatched analogy. “That doesn’t even make sense.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he sipped a generous amount of wine; wanting to calm his nerves from that dreadful thought at the back of his head. The thought of siwon learning what he was doing and crashing the party, flashed to his mind.

“Exactly!!! Your tolerance doesn’t make sense!!” changmin snapped him out of his worries. Kyuhyun shook his head, entertained once again by his best friend. He glanced at yunho and realized the other was also looking at him. It looked like yunho wanted to say something to kyuhyun but he didn’t want other people to hear it, kyuhyun read his eyes to find out but he wasn’t able to.

“Yah yah yah~ No mental telepathy thingy.” Changmin interrupted the two, putting his hand on his hip.

“Hey guys, kyuhyun-hyung you came? Great!” minho suddenly popped out of nowhere joining them. Behind him were friends of his and changmin’s that kyuhyun weren’t really close with. They introduced each other considering that yunho was a new face. Changmin was in charge of the introductions and he just convinced his guys to pull yunho with them. “Wahaha!! C’mon, c’mon!! Yunho hyung mingle with others!!! Hahaha!!!” changmin let the other pull the reluctant attorney, kyuhyun was worried yunho won’t take it easily but he did, surprising the IT student.

“So I see why you got along with him well.” Changmin suddenly commented, getting kyuhyun attention. He frowned, taking the silly hat off of his head and looked at kyuhyun. “What’s up?” the shorter asked, concerned about changmin’s sudden change of character.

“Come here.” changmin gestured towards him. Confused, kyuhyun walked to him and he was once again enveloped to a tight embrace. “I freaking hate you, kyuhyun-ah…” changmin whispered against kyuhyun’s ears. Stunned, the other male waited for the taller to continue.

“You don’t show yourself anymore, what’s up with that? You seem so distant now and I hate it, every fucking second of it. Is there like a problem going on with you?” changmin released his best friend but still held onto kyuhyun’s shoulders. Kyuhyun was deeply saddened by changmin’s words but what should he say? He couldn’t honestly tell the truth to his friend, it would make things more difficult for the both of them and more dangerous. Kyuhyun feigned ignorance and smiled, “Huh? There’s no problem changmin-ah, I just want to take this work seriously.” Kyuhyun explained, wishing that his friend wouldn’t read pass him like he usually does. “Fine. I just really miss you dude, god damn it!! I want to hang out with you like the old times!!” changmin plopped himself on the counter, seating on the crumbs that was left from the snacks. He looked like a sulking kid in kyuhyun’s eyes and it made him drown with guilt.

“Sorry if I sound as if we’ll never see again but argh~~ Mom told me I’ll have to take a high position in the freaking company and I’ll be like busy as shit starting next month!!!!!! This is like my official goodbye to my social life, I planned on getting drunk till I passed out but since you made it, my spirit kinda soared.” Changmin smirked as he threw a stray tissue towards kyuhyun.

Changmin felt really happy when kyuhyun made it to his party. The only person who he could open up with came; his bestest friend in the whole world and beyond, suddenly made it so he was ecstatic.

Kyuhyun smiled and the taller replicated it, knowing that one smile from his friend meant a lot already. “Don’t pass out, spare the others from carrying you.” Kyuhyun bit back, lightening the mood. Changmin laughed heartily, ruffling kyuhyun’s hair. The other swatted his hand away playfully; he felt nostalgic, remembering the times he and changmin would just goof off-well maybe changmin goofed off more but still he felt refreshed. The taller opened his limbs and kyuhyun understood the invitation already, he went between his friend and they hugged. It maybe weird but both of them were very-very comfortable with each other since they go back way back when and kyuhyun just knew that changmin is a skinship monster.

They were cuddling in silence, ignoring the noises and the stare a specific attorney was giving them when kyuhyun’s pocket vibrated.

“Oh chakaman, minnie~”

“Yeah sure, sure~ I’ll be here, snacking.” Changmin gave him a big grin and turned to the snacks behind him on the counter.

Kyuhyun felt nervous; no one texts him at times like this. And the people that usually do were with him so that leaves Mr. Park, and when the man sends one it means something is going on.

_‘What if-what if I was already found out?’_ kyuhyun was shaking as he got his phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From** : Mr. Park

**Message:** Mr. Choi wanted me to tell you that you’re permitted to go to

this party Shim Changmin invited you to. And if you are wondering how the boss

knew, please be mindful of those messages you stored in your inbox. Would you go?

I shall pick you up at what time?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun’s heart started beating on his chest. He remembered now the time siwon got hold of his cell phone. _‘Don’t tell me that’s the reason why he was acting so weird? No it can’t be..’_ kyuhyun pushed reply and typed his message.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** Mr. Park

**Message:** I don’t want to be rude, Mr. Park, but why is he letting me?

\--------------------------

**From:** Mr. Park

**Message:** If you should know, there is this one day out of those 365 days where

Mr. Choi lets some things loose so that he wouldn’t be bothered. Today’s Mr. Choi’s

birthday and like any of his birthdays he never lets anyone bother him and tends to

delve in his suite the whole day. So should I pick you up now?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun couldn’t believe what he just read. “Today is his birthday?” kyuhyun mumbled. “You said something? Kyu? Why do you look pale, did something went wrong? What was the text all about?” changmin leaped from the counter and looked at his best friend worriedly.

“I need to go changmin-ah~ Something turned up back home. I really need to go.” Kyuhyun blurted out words, hysteria closing in him. “It looks serious, sure sure. Should I go and call yunho-hyung? Where is-“

“No, I’ll leave alone. Congratulations Minnie, I need to run.” Kyuhyun patted changmin on the shoulders.

“Wait kyu!! What the hell is up with him?” changmin was about to stop his friend but kyuhyun had already run off outside his house. He sighed and looked for yunho, just to find him sitting beside his buddies that were already passed out. Now he had to explain to him that kyuhyun is gone.

“Hey." changmin said.

_'Oh this would be awkward...._ ' changmin sat beside the attorney.

\-----------------------------

Kyuhyun ran and ran, not minding that were he was is a bit far from the hotel. His feet moved by themselves, like having souls that persevered for a certain person. He didn't know what he was feeling by then so he just ran. The chilly night and complaining muscles ignored and forgotten. He clutched tightly at his chest, his mind falling behind with the thing called reason and rationality.

People stared but kyuhyun didn't care; such strong feelings overcoming him.

Pity? no.. it wasn't...

Fear? It wasn't either...

Anger? a bit, yes...

"What are you doing to me siwon?!!" kyuhyun yelled in the air, his breath creating mist from the low temperature outside.

He's getting close, his feet were hurting but he didn't slow down. One person on his mind, _ **siwon...**_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

 

 

 

  
Kyuhyun ran passed the cars entering the hotel, went through the front desk and dashed to the elevator. He knew he's acting ridiculous-outrageous in fact-but at the moment he doesn't care. Squeezing out the oxygen from his lungs, his feet brought him in front of his and siwon's suite. With cold and shaky fingers he pushed on the lock combination and pushed the door harshly, hitting the wall inside with a loud bang.

\------

Siwon was determined to not go out or even bother doing anything as he stayed at his suite, lonesomely sipping his rhum. His head was empty, staring at the door, his mind and tastebuds got number and number. He didn't want anyone else to see him in that state; weakened and silenced by mere memories. He hated showing nor admitting his weaknesses and today out of all the days in the calendar, was his anniversary to succumb to it.

Instead of replaying those hunting memories, he distracted himself, thinking he could just lose his self-respect if anyone sees him in that state. Getting drunk to even function was his plan; he lifted the glass to his mouth and realized it was already empty when cold ice met his lips. Sighing, he stretched his arm towards the coffee table and snatched the bottle, his third one that night.

Wondering if he was already immune to the liquor, he was pouring it to his glass when the front door suddenly exploded open. It revealed a slumping form, its cheeks rosy and heavy pants came for it. Siwon almost dropped his glass and bottle from that horrific surprise. Regaining his composure a second later, he looked up at kyuhyun, acting nonchalantly, and waiting for a good explanation.

...

...

...

"Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?" Kyuhyun asked, his voice a mesh of sadness and confusion, though for the first time he didn't stutter. Siwon stared at the boy for a while before he let out a manic laugh, wanting to intimidate the younger. "Am I obligated to do so?" was his simple response.

_'Why are you here? For all the times to be here, why now?!'_ Siwon was getting concerned. He didn't want anyone to see him like that, especially kyuhyun--ESPECIALLY HIM. Siwon resumed pouring liquor to his glass.

"I guess...not." Kyuhyun was suddenly at loss for words. He wanted to know himself the reason why he ran there in the first place and why he didn't even think twice before leaving his best friend and yunho behind.

_'Damn it kyuhyun! You could do better than that!'_ Siwon felt his temper thinning because like the youth, he wanted to know as well the reason behind kyuhyun's behaviour--he really wanted to hear it from kyuhyun.

"If you have nothing else to say--"

"Why are you acting so cold?" Kyuhyun interrupted the older man with a silent question.

"Avoiding me and making me- _argh~_ " Kyuhyun started getting irritated as he watched siwon acting like he was looking at the most boring thing in the world and also towards himself for letting it bother him. Siwon, on the other hand, felt like he was soaring. He just found out that kyuhyun was bothered by him not talking or giving attention to the younger. He felt unexplainably happy but far from contented. "Making you _what_ , exactly?" Siwon pushed himself up from the couch and slowly approached kyuhyun. Kyuhyun glared at his shoes as siwon hover before him. He bit his lips, feeling confused and the added pressure siwon is giving him is just overwhelming

Digging his palm with his nails and impaling his lip with his teeth, he prepared himself with the release of that impending outburst he held in, "Making me...making me confused, paranoid and---upset though I don't know why. I shouldn't be feeling those but then you started ignoring me and I felt a-abandoned and hurt.” Kyuhyun paused for awhile then continued, not leaving siwon a chance to interfere.

“I got mad that I don't know what to make of these feelings! My plan was to rebel but then Mr.-no, you--I mean, I learned it was your birthday and-and I suddenly felt guilty and upset! I even had to leave changmin and run here after getting the courage to sneak--- _aish..._ " kyuhyun stopped himself before he spits out the truth. Siwon stared at the fuming youth intently, his expression unreadable. "So what's your conclusion?" Siwon ignored the fact that kyuhyun just admitted he sneaked out for he wanted to hear kyuhyun's conclusion so that he himself could formulate a conclusion to his own confused feelings.

_'Tell me kyuhyun-ah!! God damn it, tell me what you REALLY feel for me, jebal....'_ Siwon was hanging on a thread as he waited for kyuhyun's reply. Watching the younger look at him with that pained expression, he hoped soon enough kyuhyun would utter those words he didn't want to say himself. "It just means-" kyuhyun started, making siwon deaf for anything else besides his voice. "-you-you probably don't want me anymore.” As those words left kyuhyun’s lips, the other man felt like a boulder just dropped on his head. “I mean you've grown tired of me... and I should probably... grab the opportunity and...go---" before kyuhyun could finish with his theory, siwon grabbed his wrist and started dragging him outside.

_'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUUUUCK?!!! ARGH CHINCHA!!!!'_ Siwon's screamed, though, mentally because he did not wanting to creep out the other hotel settlers. He was deeply annoyed, pissed and frustrated by kyuhyun's assumptions.

_'You can never be more wrong kyuhyun!!'_ He dragged the youth in silence to the elevator and punched the elevator key, making the younger jump.

"I could find my own way outside, you-you don't have to drag and humiliate me-"

"Shut up." Siwon hissed, his patience no more than a microscopic organism inside his body. He pulled kyuhyun inside, pushing the button to the ground floor.

_'If only this day isn't-ARGH!! I'll fuck him in this very place and show him who's tired of who!'_ Siwon glared at kyuhyun who had his eyes downcast. With his left hand still tightly wrapped on kyuhyun's wrist, he made a call with his right hand. "Car, at the entrance-now. If I don't see you by the time I got there, I swear to money, I'm gonna rip your head off with my own hands." Siwon vented his anger on his driver as he requested for chauffeur service.

"Good. Contact my tailor and say I'll be going to them now and then we'll go to Elfinity hotel." Siwon hung up and gave his phone a squeeze before he slid it back his pocket. The elevator doors split open and siwon pulled kyuhyun outside. "Let go of me." Kyuhyun softly said, not wanting to make such ruckus in the busy lobby.

"Never..." Siwon whispered making it look like he was ignoring the other. Kyuhyun tried to pull away but he couldn't do a decent job as people were already staring at them so he decided to just be pulled outside the hotel. As they stepped outside, a black Mercedes and a panting driver greeted them. "Mr. Choi." The driver opened the backdoor and bowed. Siwon released kyuhyun and he looked at the younger wanting him to go inside first. "Where are we going at this time?" Kyuhyun was hesitant to enter, he moved a bit away. "I'll explain to you inside. You owe me for sneaking out during my birthday." Siwon almost grimaced mentioning his birthday but it did subdue the younger a bit.

"But I thought-"

"Cho kyuhyun, you want me to fold you and force you inside?" Siwon asked with gritted teeth, he just sounded like an angry father towards his son. Kyuhyun knew too well so he gave up and went inside then followed by siwon. Kyuhyun scooted away from siwon as the ride started moving. Siwon leaned his back on the seat and let out a tired sigh, he averted his gaze towards kyuhyun. The younger could feel the very familiar gaze the other was giving him, he knew well where they usually lead but few more minutes passed and nothing was happening. Kyuhyun cleared his throat awkwardly, "What are--you doing?" The correct question should be 'why was siwon NOT doing anything?!' but kyuhyun just blurted out what his confused mind could muster. The younger heard the other chuckle. "What a stupid question.... Obviously, I'm staring at you. Tsh... a moment of spending with that shim changmin you've been contaminated with stupidity." Siwon spat changmin's name with much dislike.

"At least he makes me happy." Kyuhyun said softly but firmly not wanting to argue with siwon. Kyuhyun's honest and simple rebuttal sent a sharp sword hurtling towards siwon's pride. Siwon clenched his fists and hit the back of the seat in front of him. "Yah! Drive faster!! Aish..." Siwon yelled hotly, earning a shaky reply from the driver as he once again directed his anger to the poor man.

_'Why isn't he getting mad at me?'_ Kyuhyun just noticed the other's behaviour. First, siwon wasn't sexually harassing him--that was already saying a lot--and second, the other seemed like he was avoiding or repressing anger for kyuhyun. The younger secretly stared at the man beside him who had his elbow resting on the windowsill and his chin resting on his hand.

Siwon was staring at the night view, looking like he was deep in thought. In that position, the older male looked so statuesque, it provoked unexpected admiration inside kyuhyun's head. _'Something about this day, his birthday, is holding him back. But what exactly is it? A tradition? Belief? What? Does this mean my conclusions were wrong then?'_ Kyuhyun didn't want to admit it but that lingering hurt was slowly evaporating from his chest.

It seems that the businessman was too deep in thought that he didn't notice a pair of curious eyes staring at him. Staring at the moon, he tried to distract himself from those memories that kept on barging inside his head.

_'Shit~ why do I have to be like this every fucking birthday I have? Why do I have to be such a weakling?!! I can't just always rely on temporary distractions. I need--i need a permanent one but where the hell--_ '... "Siwon-shi..." A voice brought him out of his reverie; looking towards the voice something unsaid flooded his system—the distraction he was looking for. “What are we going to do in a tailor’s shop this time of night?” kyuhyun asked softly, looking outside, towards the clothing shop. It looked like a place where a man of siwon's stature would definetely frequent but the student still hasn't grasped the idea of being there at that time. The driver opened the door at kyuhyun's side, giving siwon a chance to not answer kyuhyun.  
  
 _'Why won't he speak again? What's wrong with him?'_ Kyuhyun felt that same nagging feeling again when siwon ignores him. He didn't want to admit it but the feeling was growing, he's become too sensitive towards the other man's responses he's scaring himself. Alighting from the car, kyuhyun is attempting to ask siwon, for the second time, why they were there and calm his sensitivity when siwon grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shop. Kyuhyun was left speechless, his face burned from shock and contact.  
  
 _'What's wrong with me?!!'_ Kyuhyun kept up with siwon's long strides, his former-upset brain cells fading as the taller's grip didn't loosen on his hand. He didn't know what to think of himself now--well actually since he ran without any reservation to siwon that night, he wasn't able to think clearly, let alone assess his feelings and reactions towards the mob boss. With the noisy ringing of the chimes attached to the door, siwon pushed open the oak door and pulled the younger in. The shop was warmer than outside, though compared to kyuhyun's blazing cheeks, it would definitely be on the losing side. Five to ten salesladies were lined and were waiting for them just in front of the dressing cubicles.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Choi I believe you are in a bit of rush so I already picked out the suits of your usual taste already but seeing your companion..." An old lady, who looked more like a seer or a fortune teller with her clothing, nodded towards kyuhyun's direction, making the latter clear his throat uncomfortably. "...I guess I would have to make adjustments." The old lady smiled towards kyuhyun, again, putting kyuhyun on the spotlight as the rest of the employees avert their speculating gazes on him. He was feeling flustered from too much attention and adding to the paranoia was that his hand was still, visibly to everyone, grasped by siwon. He tried pulling his hand away but the older male didn't budge.  
  
"I came here for suits not your words. Just look at him, I bet you know his size already." Siwon pulled kyuhyun and gently pushed him to be seen by the salesladies and the owner. "Don't I always? Ahaha~ yes, yes, yes. Now why don't I service Mr.--" she walked towards kyuhyun and looked quizically at him. "Ah.. Cho kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun bowed timidly, he could sense the death glare the older male was giving him behind. "Mr. Cho, okay. Just call me Madam Shin or ahjumma, it's your choice-now, let's get you dressed?"  
  
"Pallyi." They heard siwon with that usual impatient tone of his. Madam Shin ushered kyuhyun to a section of fine-looking suits while siwon tried out the suits already picked out for him but with an eye closely monitoring the other boy.  
  
"So any preference Mr. Cho?" The owner asked kyuhyun with that warm, grandmotherly-voice which kyuhyun found to be welcoming. "I-uh.. I really don't usually wear suits so I-umm.." Kyuhyun didn't have to finish his sentence, the madam nodded her head. "Very different." She said not really to someone in particular. She made kyuhyun stand in the center while she picked out random suits and every once in a while stealing looks at him and siwon who looked like he was modeling as he tried out each suit. With one last look to each of the men, she pulled a suit with a lot of care from the hangers and called for one of her employees.  
  
She said some things inaudible to kyuhyun's ears but he guessed it would be about some alterations on the suit because of Madam Shin's gestures on the suit. As kyuhyun waited for his suit, he sat just beside the dressing rooms. He was about to wonder why the hell they were playing dress up when the door of one of the dressing rooms opened and revealed a proud Choi Siwon strutting as if the wooden floors were his catwalk. Kyuhyun had to turn his head away as siwon's eyes locked with him and gave him a mischiveous smirk, knowing that the younger was ogling him. Kyuhyun admits that siwon probably looked good in anything but that scarlet vest inside, he thought, didn't blend much with him. He heard the older scoff, in his peripheral view he could see siwon working the mirror, trying out a lot of stuff with his suit---getting out all the possible style he could do with it and when the suit proved to be inefficient for his expectations he walked back with a dissatisfied look on his face back to the dressing rooms. Kyuhyun realized, it was just like his personality; siwon, squeezing out all of the abilities of a person or thing to an extent. If you look at it, it could be eitheir a good or bad thing but it's just siwon was too forceful, the student furthered his dwellings.  
  
 _'Then why do I feel like I'm slowly shutting myself inside his world after knowing all that? Do I-'_  
  
"You like him?" His head suddenly shot up to see Madam Shin in front of him with that kind expression on her face. "Excuse me?" Kyuhyun blurted out, his blush slowly creeping its way up his face. "I asked you if you like 'it'." The old lady emphasized her question as she showed kyuhyun the suit. Kyuhyun felt ridiculous as he nodded his head. He thought for a second Madam Shin read his thoughts and concluded things for him.  
  
 _'That's impossible.'_ Kyuhyun gave a light chuckle as he was relieved but it didn't occur to him that even though he misheard what the lady said, the answer to all his confusion was already realized.  
  
"Hand me the fifth suit." Siwon's voice was heard throughout the place even as kyuhyun made his way inside his own dressing room.  
  
"Now wear this any way you want and when you come out I'll just fix the last nook and cranny. I believe Mr. Choi wouldn't be that cheery if I come inside with you~ ahaha."  
  
Kyuhyun dressed, with a little difficulty, he could feel he did a lot of mistakes in dressing as he have in hand the handkerchief that was supposed to be on his chest pocket. He was still fiddling with the buttons as he stepped out, expecting Madam Shin to be waiting for him and be of help. Instead he met with a fully-dressed siwon. They almost collided with the close proximity the older man had with his dressing room. Siwon held kyuhyun by the shoulders and stopped him, he looked at him from top to bottom and chuckled. Kyuhyun sighed, feeling a bit irritated with the nonverbal boasting siwon was giving him. Kyuhyun was about to leave and find the shop owner when siwon lifted his hands and started straightening kyuhyun's neck tie. Kyuhyun gulped and was slightly moving away from siwon but the latter pulled him closer, releasing a grunt and carried on fixing the younger's clothes. Kyuhyun didn't know if the suit was just hugging him perfectly or it was his lungs constricting that he felt breathless as siwon's fingers move against his chest. Siwon then grabbed the handkerchief and skillfully folded it and put it beautifully on kyuhyun's chest pocket. Siwon stepped back a bit and admired his work then looked at kyuhyun's eyes.  
The younger looked back at siwon's eyes, he could see that the older looked really pleased with himself but at the same time he suddenly saw something pass by siwon's eyes; hurt? He wasn't sure as the owner called them towards the big mirror.  
  
Kyuhyun didn't realized till they stood before the big mirror that they wore matching clothes. Of course they both had the basic black slacks, tailored to fit them perfectly (kyuhyun felt it a bit tight on the butt area though~), siwon wore a silky black long sleeve on black velvet coat while kyuhyun had a white long sleeve inside a black form-fitting coat but the pieces that matched them were siwon's big sapphire stone embelishments on one shoulder together with the sapphire stones crested on the minute chains attached on kyuhyun's pocket handkerchief plus his narrow necktie bearing the same color.  
  
"Kaja." Siwon grabbed kyuhyun's hand hastily and they headed outside. "W-wait-" kyuhyun wanted to at least bid goodbye to the kind woman but he was being pulled roughly. "My men will get your clothes if that's what you're worrying about." Siwon plainly said. Kyuhyun turned his head back to look and thankfully Madam Shin was looking but in her eyes were worry and for a second he thought she mouthed a _"take care of him~"_ while pointing towards siwon's direction. All kyuhyun could do was bow as he's again being taken away by siwon.  
  
"Haay..." Siwon sighed as he sat beside kyuhyun in the backseat. "Did that old geezer told you anything?" Siwon suddenly asked, the car started moving to another destination. Kyuhyun shook his head adjusting his seating position not realizing he just scooted closer to the other. He couldn't decide if he should tell what he saw because he wasn't even sure if the old lady said it at all. "That woman is close to earning herself a room on a mental ward, really. Claiming she can see and predict the future-tch~" siwon scoffed, fixing his collar. Kyuhyun's interest was piqued, "Well, did any of her predictions came true?" he found himself asking. Siwon stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. "Why the hell would I even listen to her?! Not a chance. I come for her good tailoring not the wack job that she is." Siwon scoffed yet again. Kyuhyun stayed quiet, thinking back and replaying in his head those words Madam Shin mouthed. Dread came out of nowhere, _'I'm sure siwon-shi is very secured, right? All those men and his unbelievable health-he couldn't possibly...'_ the younger was so deep in thought he didn't realize they have taken another stop.  
  
"Kyuhyun-ah." siwon called the male beside him but it was to no avail. Kyuhyun was biting his lip in concentration as he gathered all strengths siwon has, to reassure himself somehow.  
  
"Kyuhyun, what’s wrong?" Siwon went closer and whispered to the boy, not wanting to make the driver hear him talk so caring. "Huh?! Ah, no,no. What-what is.....?" Kyuhyun trailed off noticing that siwon was very close to his face and was getting closer. Siwon's heart started speeding up; looking at kyuhyun and those inviting lips. That want rising up inside him again and it looked like the younger wasn't moving away.  
  
Their background blackens, sounds of their breath replace the noise of the night, and their bodies get closer.  
  
Lips only a thread-length apart when siwon suddenly pulled back, the same issue he's having that day, restraining him. Kyuhyun’s reaction was just as fast but he couldn’t deny anymore that he didn’t anticipate the kiss as his eyes were closed, calmly waiting for siwon but it didn’t happen thus he felt very embarrassed. As siwon watched kyuhyun shy away and divert his gaze to anywhere but him, he noticed how clearly upset the younger was.

But he can’t, he just can’t continue……

He can’t do anything like that on that day. Siwon wanted to punch something so bad for doing that but then he would have turn away for some reasons he still couldn’t indulge kyuhyun on.

_‘I’m really cursed am I?’_ Siwon clenched his fists, that inner battle occupying him again.

“Should we-should we go out?” kyuhyun brought siwon back to reality by that question. Exhaling deeply siwon turned and opened the door as he and the younger went out.

“A beauty salon?” confusion and a bit of ridicule replaced kyuhyun’s upset feelings as they stand once again at another exuberant-looking grooming shop. It was clear to the IT student they were going somewhere formal by the clothes they were wearing but now, to be dolled-up, the reason was beyond him. Siwon chuckled and pushed him inside the shop.

After an overwhelming 2 hours of fast-tracked grooming, which siwon forced on the employees, kyuhyun and siwon stepped out of the place looking two completely different people. Kyuhyun didn’t even notice that his brown hair was groomed into small soft curls that cradled his features and a thin make up was also applied on his face. As for siwon, he had his black hair was sleeked back with an incredible volume and also a thin layer of makeup on his already-handsome face. They looked picture perfect if only kyuhyun stood up with confidence and no confusion on his face.

“What are all these for?” kyuhyun finally asked the older as they re-entered the car. Siwon popped open the mirror on the backseat and studied his face. “Well… we’re going to a banquet, one to celebrate my birth I guess.” Siwon answered nonchalantly as he fixed his already perfect hair.

_‘So that’s the reason…’_ kyuhyun nodded his head

“But I thought you don’t celebrate your birthday?” the younger found the courage to ask.

“Ahaha~~ I don’t. This is the first time I’m going to one. Those delusional people, that call themselves my acquaintances throw one every year. They rent my hotel, as if I would go. What a nuisance…” siwon closed the mirror and leaned back to his seat, fiddling with the gold ring on his finger as if it’s the most interesting thing on earth.

“Then….then they would be happy to see you there today.” Kyuhyun half stated-half asked. He didn’t want to question siwon’s decisions because knowing the business he really has, there are a lot to consider before going in public like that and a big factor was his ego—kyuhyun thought and dismissed it immediately.

“Mr. Choi, I was just informed that some of your men are already tailing us and some are guarding at Elfinity hotel.“ the chauffeur suddenly said.

“Who told them—aish that old man. Tell them to leave once we leave the freaking party, we would be staying there tonight and I don’t want anyone buzzing in on my business for today. And oh yeah, kyuhyun-ah, not one of those wanna-be-classy monkeys have seen my face yet so they wouldn’t know I’m there. I want to keep it that way.” Siwon put on a serious face marking the end of the conversation. Kyuhyun felt hopeless, he really wanted to understand all the things that are happening on siwon’s world, being forcefully pulled there, he wanted to know the reasons at least. It was unsettling not to know anything and live everyday with uncertainty on the dangerous world siwon immaturely introduced to him. All those businesses and private life of the mob boss was emotionally and physically draining to him.

_‘If only I have a choice, I’ll choose not to be so attached like this. Now I’m bothered with every single thing like I’m truly his lover._ ’ With that thought, a blush made it up on his made up cheeks.

It was already 10:25 pm when they arrived at the said hotel and kyuhyun slightly questioned if there was still a soul celebrating siwon’s birthday, considering he never came even once to one. A sharp looking man opened the door for them and they went inside the hotel, it looked less grand compared to the hotel they are settling in but to a normal person’s eyes it would be a dream to stay there.

As they made their way to one of the activity halls, kyuhyun could not fail to notice some men that were tailing them at the back and on the sides. Just as he was about to tell it to the man beside him, siwon chuckled at him. “Don’t worry those are my men. They look obvious as fuck don’t they? I’ll fire those little—“

“N-no they don’t, don’t fire them. They’re just doing their job…” kyuhyun calmed siwon and prevented him from unleashing wrath over innocent people again.

“Tss…if they can be spotted by you then they’re doing a crappy job.” Siwon rudely said, but kyuhyun was already used to that.

Big doors were opened for them as they entered the big hall. The hall was decorated like it straightly came out of the Victorian era; with the high roof, gigantic chandelier, and alluring light it emits-complimenting the dimly lit hall. Kyuhyun couldn’t hide his awe as he looked at the vast place and countless people that were still up and celebrating. A waiter ushered the both of them to a table, siwon giving him a dirty look as he charmly smiles at his date.

_‘The FUCK are you ogling at?!!’_ siwon circled his arms to kyuhyun’s waist and pulled him abruptly, shocking the latter and making the waiter step back.

_‘What is he doing?’_ kyuhyun then noticed siwon who was intimately close to him, was glaring bombs at the waiter. Good thing the hall was a bit dark, no one could actually notice the little commotion siwon was already creating. Kyuhyun cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to distance himself from siwon as they walk but the older grabbed his side, tickling him and making him yelp.

“I knew you were ticklish there…” siwon whispered to kyuhyun before chuckling.”Tsk…” kyuhyun sighed and let himself be pulled by siwon.

They were served with food one after another, while listening to lounge music. Kyuhyun enjoyed the music and the food was fantastic. Siwon on the other hand kept on yawning and looking bored, even when it was time for important guests to go to the podium and wish the celebrant, him, a happy birthday.

“They don’t even know I’m here. All of these are so worthless and boring….” Siwon commented murdering the left asparagus on his plate with a silver-plated fork. “Then why did we go here?” kyuhyun was a bit bothered with the other’s childishness that he forgot he used to be very terrified by that man. Siwon looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Haayy… I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?” kyuhyun stood up and asked siwon, the older man just pointed at the direction beside the stage. Kyuhyun, if he would dig deep inside him, was getting a bit annoyed and was really questioning siwon’s maturity at the moment. Kyuhyun turned on his heels and walked at the bathroom’s direction. He weaved his way to the rich people’s tables; he decided to glance at his companion only to see him playing again with the poor vegetables looking preoccupied. Kyuhyun sighed and turned his head back to his destination.

_-cont-_

 


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2 (No Money)

 

_-cont-_

The bathroom was also air-conditioned and a variety of perfumes littered the counter.

Kyuhyun was washing his hands when a person came in and was singing quietly with a voice he so clearly recognizes. He turns his head awkwardly to the urinals to look at the person.

“Yesung sunbaenim?” he uttered making the person turn his head. “Oh! Kyuhyun-ah! What are you doing here?” yesung finished his business quickly, kyuhyun worrying about that, and zipped his pants up again. He was running at kyuhyun at full speed only to remember he had to wash his hands first. Making a bee line to the sink he started washing his hands. “I-uh… I’m with my boss! I’m still in the middle of my internship and he asked if I would like to come. How ‘bout you sunbae? It’s been so long.” Kyuhyun said.

Yesung nodded his head and while he arrange his locks he talked to his hoobae. “Yes it was really a long time! Well as for me, I was serious when in high school I said I would pursue singing. So here I am, working for this expensive hotel, singing my heart out. How ‘bout you huh? Didn’t you take music too? I remember in high school we were at the top of the glee club with ryeowook-ah. Hay…good times..” yesung smiled at kyuhyun and the younger replicated it.

“Well… I really found my calling in the IT department hyung. Come to think of it, I’ve never sang once since I left high school and the club.”

“WHAT?!!” yesung exclaimed, looking incredulously towards kyuhyun with his eyes bugging out.

“Never?! Even once?!! What the hell Cho Kyuhyun?! With a voice like that—aish~ c’mon.” Yesung started pushing kyuhyun outside. “W-wait sunbae, where are we---“ he suddenly stole a glance towards siwon, who, by the looks of it, was snapped into a furious state after he noticed what’s going on. “-where are we going?!” kyuhyun tried pulling away but his sunbaenim was persistent. Siwon was already standing up, and if it was possible, red lasers were shooting out of his eyes.

“Were gonna do a duet, duh~~ We’ll do your favourite! C’mon Kyuhyun-ah, don’t be such a stick in the mud and help me steal everyone’s attention. I haven’t seen the celebrant but I just know he owns the place and with that song he might sign me in for another year. Let’s sing kyuhyun-ah, for old times’ sake and for Mr.whoever-he-is.” Yesung ranted as he pushed kyuhyun at the backstage. Kyuhyun had a lot running through his head; the lyrics, nervousness he’s feeling, siwon looking furious, the guards surrounding the place, his sunbaenim’s life, and etc. Then one thought suddenly came bursting in his mind, dominating all of it…. “Okay, let’s do it hyung.” Kyuhyun agreed and the biggest smile, humanly possible, made its way across the older’s face.

Kyuhyun was briefed a bit before yesung, appeared before the curtains, and took a seat in front of his white-grand piano. The younger was still at the back, working with his nerves.

“Okay, now yorobun. Let me just announce a special guest of mine. My hoobae when we were in high school, a friend who understands how important music is. Now if I may take your attention, to sing a duet with me here is Cho Kyuhyun.” yesung didn’t expect any applause from the snobbish crowd he was used to performing for but still there was a welcoming silence for the guest singer.

“Let’s do this…” kyuhyun released a sigh and the curtains were opened for him. He remembered the days he used to perform in front of people, with his yesung-sunbaenim, singing their hearts out. Such confidence would never be expected from a shy guy like him but it wasn’t confidence that takes over him when he sings, rather, it was passion. He awakened the seemingly-dormant passion he had and bathes in it as he stepped out in to the stage, and stood in front of the tall mic. He glanced in to the crowd; women were whispering within themselves, gossiping about the gorgeous stranger standing in front of them and some men too.

“Before everything, would like you to say something, kyuhyun-shi?” yesung started playing the piano to warm up.

“Ah yeah… I would like to just wish the celebrant a happy birthday, this song is for him.” Kyuhyun said, making some of the people gasp at how alluring his voice was.

Though Kyuhyun’s heart drummed at his chest nervously, it didn’t last as yesung started playing the piano and he was slowly getting absorbed in it. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the soft and distinct notes resonating from the piano while the other musicians playing the other instruments masked him with all those wonderful complementing vibrations.

Pure feelings were threatening to come out but kyuhyun had no intention on restraining them. As the first verse came closer and closer, he would slightly open his eyes, his lips parting to make way for the first lyrics and look at the direction of that one person.

\-------♦------

**≈~Your Eyes~≈**

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Bujokhaeteon naye moseup moduji ugo shipeo**

_[ I want to erase all of my former insufficient self ]_

**Naran saram neoyegen baral georagon eopgeji**

_[It seems like someone like me has nothing to give to you]_

**_(….Yesung..)_ **

♦

As the first verse escape from kyuhyun’s lips, siwon was immobilized into his seat, shooing away some of his men that he called for a reason now he couldn’t remember.

♦

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Hanbeon nal dorabwa**   
_[ Just once, look back at me]_

**Neomu meolji anheun geose yeojeonhi seo ineun deuthae**

_[It seems you’re not standing too far away]_

_**(….Yesung, Kyuhyun…)** _

♦

Siwon felt like those verses-no, kyuhyun was talking to him. He was left speechless, a person with nothing but his sense of hearing to listen to that voice and sense of sight to bask with the glow kyuhyun was exuding.

♦

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Neolbeun sesange danhan saram, (neoman won haneun na)**

_[ In this large world, there’s only one person (I only want you)]_

_**(Yesung)** _

Ireon nareul algo ineunji

 _[Did you know this about me]_  
  
Tto gyejeori heulleo shigan majeo baraegi jeone  
 _[Before the seasons roll by, before even time fades away]_

Ima eumeul jeonhae jwo neomu neujji neun antorok

_[I try to convey my heart to you but it’s too late]_

  
_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Nan jujeo hago meomchugo tto neol muneo tteurigo**   
_[I hesitate and stop and then you’re crushed…]_

**Ajik geogi itamyeon babo gateon nareul yong seohae**

_[If you’re still there, I’m an idiot, forgive me.]_

_**(…Yesung..)** _

♦

  
Siwon slowly surrendering under the younger’s spell; he clenches his fists refusing it weakly. Eyes never leaving each other; kyuhyun sang his heart out while siwon accepts it.

♦

**_(Kyuhyun)_ **

**Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji?**   
_[Do you still remember, do you believe that it’s only you for me?]_

**_(Kyuhyun, Yesung)_**  
Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji?  
 _[Do you know how long you can keep me by your side?]_

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Neolbeun sesange danhan saram**   
_[In this large world, there’s only one person]_

**_(..Yesung..)_ **

♦

_‘Kyuhyun-ah…’_

_‘Siwon-shi..’_

♦

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Ulgo shipdeon bameul jinawa ijhyeojin kkum sogeseo itorok heme ideon nal,**   
_[The night I wanted to cry goes by, and in my forgotten dream, my wandering self…]_

_**(Kyuhyun, Yesung)** _

Kkok anajwo  
 _[You hold tight in your arms]_

_**(Yesung)** _

Hang hwang haji antorok  
 _[And I won’t stray anymore]_

  
 _ **(Kyuhyun, Yesung)**_  
Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji  
 _[Do you still remember, do you believe that it’s only you for me]_

Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji

_[Do you know how long you can keep me by your side]_

_**(Yesung)** _

Neolbeun sesange danhan saram, (neoman won haneun na),  
 _[ In this large world, there’s only one person (I only want you)]_

_**(Kyuhyun)** _

**Ireon nareul algo ineunji?**   
_[Did you know this about me?]_

\---------♦--------

_‘I think I like you…’_

The crowd was still silent after kyuhyun and the piano dropped their last notes. As the lingering moment ceased, one by one the guests lifted their hands and  clapped, some restraining to clap to prevent themselves from looking uneducated but no one could deny the angelic voice that just occuppied the whole venue. Kyuhyun's hand suddenly went towards his chest, clutching it as he felt something stinging and tightening. His eyes searched for that one face among the crowd--everything else he didn't give attention to. He could hear his sunbae talking to him but his ears were rebelling, he was still looking for that one person but he was failing and something was hurting. He dashed to leave the stage, ignoring everyone's curious looks and yesung's shouts. Making his way back to their table, nothing--no one, was there.

_'Where is he?'_

_'Did he even listen?'_

_'Why did he leave?'_

_'Didn't he feel what i wanted to--'_

Questions and only questions filled his mind. He sat down, feeling a bit faint, when a hand appeared. Handing him a card---in the dim light---he saw it and immediately recognized it as a keycard. Turning to look at the one who gave it, he realized it was just a waiter. Standing with wobbly feet, he made his way outside. Dragging his feet to the elevator, he could still feel the wonderful vibrations that flavored his throat. He's happy that after a long time of suppressing that part of him he was able to sing again, he never thought or found the drive to continue singing since secondary school, not until today....

 _'Is he angry?'_ the only reason thing he could think of..

He glanced at the keycard once again trying to understand siwon. He was doing his best; thinking of possible reasons as the lift went up. He thought, even if he felt something while singing that song--a specific feeling for that very person, siwon wouldn't have understood it, would he?

 _'I want to know the reason why he's behaving this way.'_ kyuhyun grasped the card on his palm.

...

_'Could it be because of me? Is he being troubled because of me?'_

_"...like the way I'm being troubled because of him..."_

kyuhyun found the room easily but he was finding it difficult to insert the keycard and enter with all the dread he was carrying. After a few moments of inhaling and exhaling he pushed the keycard in and it bleeped open.

Clutching the knob tightly, he went in. The place was smaller compared to the suite on the other hotel but kyuhyun didn't mind any of it. He looked for siwon, he could feel that warm presence telling him siwon was there---a skill he developed unconsciously. He tried the rooms but siwon wasn't there, trying another; he found familiar clothes neatly folded on the bed. Deciding to pause the search for awhile, he changed clothes. Ironing the few creases with his hands, he looked at his wrist watch, learning that it was exactly 15 minutes before midnight.

Searching again, the last place to check was the terrace and there he finally saw siwon; lounging on a chair with a knitted robe and sipping wine--for a change.

"Siwon-shi..." kyuhyun called hugging the sweater tighter to his body as chilly air brush against him. His heart was beating abnormally once again, with more stress it might just break him down, he was definitely feeling sensitive. Taking a seat across the table from siwon, he sighed and stared at the dark-moonless sky.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you could sing?" came siwon's sudden question. It left kyuhyun off guard and a messy blush crossed his face. A weight was lifted off his chest though, from that implied compliment. Though the use of words were so siwon-like, the tone wasn't and the younger nnoticed. Kyuhyun, using that thought, formulated his reply.

"Well.... you're really not telling me things too so.....i guess we're even." kyuhyun replied, trying not to sound upset and irritate the mob boss.

Siwon chuckled, lacking humor. "So, that's what's bothering you.." siwon turned his head to look at kyuhyun straight in the eyes. Kyuhyun didn't know but his head suddenly moved by itself and nodded.

"Haay.... fine." siwon sighed, placing his wine glass on the table and looking back to the night sky. Kyuhyun's ears literally perked up and waited for the older's explanation, curiosity was strong in him.

"Just to indulge your childish curiosity, kyuhyun-ah, I'll tell you.  You wouldn't be able to use it against me anyway or use it as an ice breaker in those conversational crap... Well.... I'll make it short. My birthday, which is today, is also the day my parents were killed by our rival organization, giving me--at the age of 18--the reign to their dirty business and territories. So, now, every year, there is one day I'll turn into a chicken shit and act like a traumatized son of a-"

"I'm sorry..." kyuhyun interrupted quickly, his mouth drying up.

"I'm sorry I pried, siwon-shi. I didn't mean to make it hard for you to tell me.." kyuhyun looked at siwon, feeling foolish with all those things he thought about why siwon was ignoring him.

"Acting like that, you're definitely making it really **_hard_** kyuhyun-ah." siwon darkly teased, a semi-perverted smile on his handsome features.

 _'Restrain yourself god damn it..'_ siwon scolded himself. Feeling rotten insided by those memories.

"S-seriously siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun's ears got warmer; it was a big wonder but he might never get used to siwon's boldness. "Well I'm serious too. You just can't imagine how much I want to pin you down and take you right now. If I'd count how many times I thought of that today-well, I won't cause it's too bothersome." Siwon smiled bitterly at kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was shocked at what he learned, he felt sympathetic towards siwon. He couldn't even imagine the misery of someone's birthday being a constant reminder of his parents' death. He couldn't find it in himself to be offended in any way even after what siwon just confessed earlier.  
  
"That's why I party everyday except this one fucking date. You can call it respecting the dead or abstinence or some other shit, I don't care. Mwo? What are you thinking? Confused? Tch~" siwon took the wine glass and started drinking again.

"I don't know... Do you hate-I mean...no nevermind. I'm sorry." Kyuhyun didn't know what to ask. He actually had a lot of questions but he's afraid he might cross the line.  
  
"Do I hate my parents? Well of course, but..." Siwon drank then continued after almost drowning himself with the liquid. "..but I hate myself more actually.... I fucking hate myself.. I wanna save all the melodramatic shit but it's because of me they were killed." Siwon gripped his glass as he narrated those memories that haunted him for years. It was his first time telling it to someone and it's definitely harder than he thought. It's like a patched up wound being dug up again by a sharp blade, even a man as headstrong as an organization boss wouldn't tolerate.

"You know by now how it is, i trust. Danger--everywhere, but then there was this stupid me--this stupid me who insisted for them to come home on my birthday--stupid little shit..." Siwon poured more wine to his glass till it overflowed and chugged it.  
  
"Siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun felt helpless as he watched the man beside him start breaking down.

He was hurting too...  
  
"I still insisted about it. Then-then my parents' enemies predicted it and they were..." Siwon had his eyes shut tightly, trying to escape the nightmare he could see even when wide awake. Finishing his sentence was hard and he felt more irritated about that. Slow cracking of glass could be heard on siwon's hand as he squeezed.  
  
"Siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun stood up, not being able to take it anymore, and approached the other male. He took the glass from siwon's hand with a bit of difficulty but that's better than having the older's hand impaled with glass shards. After placing the damaged glass, siwon suddenly grabbed kyuhyun's hand. The older had a vice grip but kyuhyun took it as a plea for comfort so, after swallowing his nervousness, he brought his other hand and placed it ontop of siwon's. Siwon's head snapped up and looked at the younger with scrutiny and sadness.  
  
With one swift move, the taller stood up and pinned kyuhyun at the nearest wall. "S-siwon-shi...?" Kyuhyun was surprised, he couldn't follow what was happening. The taller stared at the other with furrowed brows and hands painfully on the other's shoulders.  
  
"Tell me the truth kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon started, his expression a mix of desperation and misery. "You. Are you really what you appear to be?" Siwon's sounded mad in the other's ears and he looked like one too. "I don't get what you're saying siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun replied weakly, getting scared of the situation. "A spy, kyuhyun-ah. A spy the enemy sent, to know my weaknesses." Siwon looked angry and at the same time, hurt with his own words. "I'm not siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun was on the verge of crying as great emotions radiated from siwon to him. "Well, I don't care if your are or not cause you've made you're way too far inside my cold-barren world. I have no men guarding me, you could tell them to come anytime but I won't-i would never let go of you." Siwon tightened his grip on kyuhyun, resenting but accepting everything he had said. Kyuhyun bit his trembling lips, feeling upset "You're the one who brought me in to this, siwon-shi. I'm not an enemy." tears were threatening to fall but kyuhyun decided to stay strong and just understand what the other was going through. But even then he didn't know what else he could do to comfort the other man when it was him who practically drove siwon into madness by asking what was wrong.

"What can I do to prove it huh?" Kyuhyun clutched on siwon's shirt. Momentary avertion of his gaze from siwon's uncertain face, he glanecd at his watch and a thought formed in his mind.  
  
Determination on his face, kyuhyun lifted his wrist to show the other something. "It's passed 12midnight now. Y-your birthday's over, you...you can do what you want..now, right? Take what you want as proof siwon-shi." Kyuhyun said, his clutched hand relaxing on siwon's chest. Siwon stared at the watch for awhile, then with a crushing force, he pinned kyuhyun on the wall and planted an overdue kiss on the boy's lips. Kyuhyun felt the longing, hurt, frustration, passion, anger and sweetness in that intense kiss. Admit it or not, he longed for it in some way. Cupping kyuhyun's cheek, siwon pried open the boy's mouth and entered. A moan escaped kyuhyun's lips as the familiar taste of siwon, invaded his tastebuds once again. Siwon felt like the flames inside his body have finally found an exit but a simple kiss wasn't enough and he trusts kyuhyun knows that very well.

Kyuhyun knew it was a sin, he knew that from the first time they've done it....

He used to resist it but now, he's ready to accept it with his whole being..

Reasons? Later would do~  
  
 _-cont-_


	16. Chapter 13 Part 3 (No Money)

 

 

 

- _cont_ -  
  
Neither of them knew how they ended up in a room inside the suite but there was kyuhyun, sitting ontop of the bed and there he was, shyly peeling of bit by bit of the clothing he had. Siwon watched at the foot of the bed as kyuhyun undressed before him. The younger boy looked like a picturesque maiden, damned to be sacrificed to the supreme entity--which was him, siwon thought. Kyuhyun avoided siwon's vulture-like gaze, as he feared he might cower at the intimidationg sight of siwon. His body was on fire and his heart was palpitating as he reached over to take of his pants. Siwon was also feeling all he was feeling, except he wasn't nervous; the feeling of excitement flooding his vains, adrenaline pumping and blinding desire that is now making his manhood jerk with it.

His briefs, as the last piece of clothing to be dropped on the floor, kyuhyun sat on the bed in all his naked glory, waiting for the other man to make the first move. He still had his eyes cast down, trying but failing miserably to calm his nerves. He gripped the sheets under him, siwon was making things painfully slow but he didn't want to seem too eager so he slowly lifted his head. Kyuhyun's eyes met siwon's, the other man was shocked; there was something new in the younger's eyes. It makes siwon want to dive in and ravish the younger but at the same time restrain himself and delve into that comforting stare.

"Siwon-shi.." kyuhyun's voice flowed like honey to siwon's ears, like the voice that sang awhile ago which pounded siwon's heart into a soft and mushy pile of matter. Kyuhyun outstretched his hand towards siwon, looking like he was pleading to give the older male comfort. With those eyes, siwon took kyuhyun's hand and he was pulled to the warm body on the bed. Kyuhyun held siwon's head and planted a kiss on the other's forehead. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you siwon-shi... I'm sorry." kyuhyun whispered, letting siwon hug his naked body. Siwon didn't know how to respond, he was shock by those caring words coming from the very person he used to abuse-he used to play with. He felt undeserving for a second.

"I never thought I'll be ever asking you this but m-make love with me siwon-shi." kyuhyun cupped siwon's cheek as he asked for that one thing siwon never knew the youth would ask too. Not just his cheeks but the younger's whole body flushed and got hotter with his own words. After recovering from the slight shock, siwon amidst that burning feeling inside his chest, smirked at kyuhyun. He nodded, putting a hand behind kyuhyun's head and slowly lowering the younger's body to the bed. Siwon looked at the heaving boy under him, clearly kyuhyun looked nervous as he was already breathing from his mouth but he still looked lovely in siwon's eyes. Kyuhyun's brown hair was still curled and it got dishieveled perfectly on the pillows, he felt siwon's thumb against his lips and he knew this would be the start of the big leap in their relationship.

"So beautiful..." siwon whispered to kyuhyun as he bent down and took kyuhyun's lips.

Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side, letting that hot tongue enter his mouth as his hands slowly tried to undress the man above him. Amused with kyuhyun's boldness, siwon started forgetting what relationship they used to have and his mind got clearer and clearer.

_'This feeling, i wish i could tell you kyuhyun-ah_..' siwon thought as his shirt was lifted off his body.

Chest to chest, both men exchanged body heat. Kyuhyun looped his arms on siwon's neck while siwon started praising kyuhyun's curves with his hands.

" ** _-ummh~_** " kyuhyun moaned against their lips when siwon kneaded at his sides, where sensations are great. Siwon's pants are straining his manhood already but unlike other times, as much as he wanted to let his feral side overtake again, he decided to do things different this time.

Siwon let go of the other's lips, leaving it rosy and swollen. He looked at kyuhyun's body, freshly imprinting once again the way his porcelain skin glistens and his cheeks flushing everytime they have done this. "You've made me so obsessed with you, kyuhyun-ah. It's only right to take responsibility of this." siwon meant it as a tease but kyuhyun took it seriously. The younger looked like he was really puching himself but he was determined to do anything for siwon to make it up for him. The younger supported himself on his elbow and started trailing little kisses on siwon's neck while he trace the firm flesh on the other's abdomen.

"Siwon.." kyuhyun whispered softly against siwon's ears, making the other gulp involuntarily. Kyuhyun didn't stopped from that sensual utterance of the other's name but followed it with the opening of his slender legs to fully capacitate siwon between them. Of course siwon wouldn't go down without a fight specially in a situation like this. As kyuhyun was leaving him with multiple hickeys on his neck and shoulders, he started getting lubricant under the bed--specially designed in keeping such thing--and spreading it on his fingers. Mouth latched on the older's shoulder blades, kyuhyun suddenly felt a slick finger enter him. " ** _Ahng~_** " kyuhyun let out a startled moan and wasn't able to continue with his ministrations. First time getting fingered and prepared, kyuhyun felt a bit uneasy. "Don't worry, I'm just preparing you. If you want me to push in already, it's not a bad idea either." siwon added another finger, successfully immobilizing kyuhyun to the mattress. "N-no~ just **_ah~_** it sting- ** _Uhng--_** " kyuhyun grabbed the blanket and bit on it to refrain himself from releasing those embarrassing moans as siwon curled and scissored his fingers deep inside him. He was used to siwon taking him at once that he didn't expect being prepared would give him that intense pain and pleasure already.

Siwon pushed the younger's knees up and spread them wider then entered a third finger. The tightness and kyuhyun's moans enough to make him explode from his pants. Thrusting in a leisurely pace, with his other hand, he started taking off his pants and unsheathing his sword. Kyuhyun's pants and expressions were stimulating the beast inside siwon and he was getting irritated with himself but still he decided to carry on preparing kyuhyun.

Beads of sweat started forming in kyuhyun's forehead as siwon carried on stretching him. He could feel the burning sensation as those three fingers do their work so he bit the cloth between his teeth more.

"This will be the last kyuhyun-ah... I want to hear you." siwon bent down and with his own teeth, he pullled the blanket from kyuhyun's mouth. Their eyes met before siwon closed their space once again and reclaimed kyuhyun's lips.

" ** _Hm~!_** " kyuhyun felt the fourth finger and even though this would sound perverted, he thought, maybe a few more fingers and it would be the same as siwon's size--he just wished siwon wouldn't know that.

His tongue feeling the rippling vibrations from kyuhyun's moans, curled all four fingers in the tight heat and noting how tight kyuhyun has become after just days of abstinence. Kyuhyun clawed at siwon's shoulders, hanging tight as the older started pumping his hand in a random rhythm. He could feel his manhood coming alive from the stimulation and when siwon brushed at his prostate, electricity flowed down his body. He couldn't help but to tear his lips away from siwon. " _Siwo~n sh-shi!_ " with that, siwon pulled his fingers away and in one swift move, impaled the other male with his hard and pulsating manhood.

_**"H-ahh~"** _

_**"Ah~"** _

_**"S-siwonnie~"** _

Kyuhyun grabbed at siwon's waist as the latter thrusted inside him. Because of the preparation, pure and raw pleasure was the dominant feeling the younger was experiencing.

The feeling was definitely different, kyuhyun's whole being received everything without hesitation and siwon, admit it or not, has found comfort from the younger. It wasn't just sex but it's as if they were truly making love.

\-----------------

" _ **AHng~!**_ " Minutes passed and the two males were already in a sitting position, with kyuhyun, ontop, bobbing up and down siwon. Eyes lock in an intense stare, sound of wet skin and moans filled the suite. Strong hands clutching kyuhyun's sweaty body, siwon was panting himself. From a third person's point of view it looks like a tanned sculpture molding with a porcelain ornament as the two men rendezvoused away.

Kyuhyun's back was aching already but still he rode siwon's manhood with equal fervor as the other's thrusts. Kyuhyun's skin, smooth against his palms, siwon's hands travelled down kyuhyun's spine until they ended at the younger's firm butt. Kyuhyun jumped at siwon's squeeze and ended up burying the older's manhood deeper in him.

"Kyuhyun- ** _ah~_** " siwon pulled kyuhyun's body closer to him, wanting to express his possessiveness for the boy. It made moving difficult and strained for the younger but he shruggs it away and accepts what siwon does to his body.

         " ** _Umng!_** "

_'What I'm doing--'_

" ** _S-siwon~ ha-ha-ha~_** "

_'-and what I'm letting him do to me.._ '

" _ **Ungh-ha~!**_ "

_'Is this because I like him?'_

                 " ** _I'm close siwon~_** "

_'Does he like me too?'_

"Kyuhyun **_~argh~_** me too **_uh~_** " siwon gripped kyuhyun's waist as the other rode him. Kyuhyun broke their gaze and buried his head on the crook of siwon's neck, pleasure building up inside him. Uneven pants came out as a string of notes from kyuhyun's lips, his hot breath tickling the older's neck.

" _ **Huh~ huh~ huh~ ugh-ah~**_ " moans littered from kyuhyun's lips as his body, bounced up and down siwon and getting limp by the second.

"Let me do the honors." siwon suddenly lifted kyuhyun and laid him chest first on the soft bed. It was confusing and frustrating a bit for kyuhyun not knowing what siwon was planning just right before he could release.

Siwon moved behind the laying form and lifted kyuhyun's butt to the air and continued thrusting.

" ** _O-omo~_** " kyuhyun exclaimed as siwon moved behind him.

" ** _Ugh~!_** I'm c-close.." kyuhyun whimpered as he buried his face on the soft pillow and grasp it with his other hand. Siwon was biting his lips as he turned his thrusts into overdrive and the younger literally bounces back and forth from the force.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." siwon leaned in, whispering to kyuhyun. The forgotten erection of the younger, finally being given attention by siwon's hand as he pumped it.

" ** _Ngg~!_** Si ** _WON~ Ah~_** " kyuhyun turned his head to the side, screaming siwon's name. The hand grasping the pillow slowly losing color as he gripped tightly, noticing that, siwon pulled kyuhyun's hand from the pillow and entwined it with his. Kyuhyun felt an enormous tug in his heart by that simple action, "Si-siwon-shi, kiss me.." he asked breathlessly. Siwon squeezed kyuhyun's hand and leaned his head to plant a passionate kiss on kyuhyun's lips. Almost every part of his body are moving; siwon's waist, hands and head, to give pleasure to the other, though he didn't mind it at all. Truly he has found something in the boy--he wasn't looking for it but it found its way to him.

Pumping with his left hand while his right secured on kyuhyun's hand, his lips in a bruising kiss with the other and his hips thrusting maniacally, yet not a single cell in his body was tired.

Goosebumps started forming and a tightening in his abdomen could be felt by kyuhyun already. He gripped siwon's hands and his mouth agape for air.

"Siw- _ **AHng~!!**_ " kyuhyun screamed, spurting his load on siwon's hand and on the mattress. Shudder after shudder rippled on his body because of the overwhelming release he just had.

" _Mmng~_ " kyuhyun moaned as hot liquid filled his insides and started seeping and trickling down his inner thighs. Siwon grunted as he rode his release with messy thrusts and slowly pulled out of kyuhyun. The younger felt like his body is experiencing rupture from the intense pleasure he could still feel. He panted hard, his whole body sticky with sweat and cum.

"Siwon..." he called the other man before he passed out and entered his mind's sanctuary.

The other male lifted the blankets and covered kyuhyun's sleeping form. He still couldn't believe himself and all that happened but his want for kyuhyun was too deep, more than desire and what man could descrive with mere words. He would wait for kyuhyun's awakening, a plan in his mind and a firm resolve,

\---------------------------

Kyuhyun started tossing in his sleep, the bright lights blinding him. He almost considered it as a dream as everything looked surreal around him upon opening his eyes.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." siwon's voice awoke him completely. The deep voice came from the foot of the bed where siwon was sitting with his back against him. "Siwon-shi? _Oww~_ What's---" kyuhyun tried to stand up but his body was too sore to move around with.

"I don't know what you've done to me. I've never felt like this before.." siwon continued, his voice full of seriousness that it was puzzled the other.

"You've made me a weak man, kyuhyun-ah. I want to hate you for that but I-I fucking can't! ...... I've lived in a world with everyday I'm uncertain of my survival but I didn't care.... but now-shit, you made me fear of losing my life and someone having you instead of me." siwon's bare back was showing signs of tension as he recited his monologue. Kyuhyun laying there flabbergasted of siwon's sudden confessions.

"I'm a strong man, feared by my enemies and respected by my subordinates. You know what that means? I can't have any weaknesses. I was doing great in that freaking dirty world but then you came. My composure I kept losing, my decisions influenced wth the thoughts of you, and-- **argh!** " siwon punched the bed beside him.

"Siwon-shi.." kyuhyun, although his body was complaining, tried sitting up.

"Care....compassion..... _ **fear**_ \---I've never felt that for anyone else. I'm not used to this but then I-I'm scared if I don't learn that I might-I might just lose you. I think-No, I'm fucking sure of this... I'm sure that **_I love you_**.... Cho kyuhyun, the weak student who has the most irritating friend---as much as every odd in this world is against this, I do feel that way. I can't live with these worries kyuhyun, so now I'm asking you..."

Kyuhyun's heart started beating fast, forgetting his body's state he sat up, waiting for what siwon is to say.

"Marry me, kyuhyun-ah... I don't care if you're young or if you're just about to graduate--call me selfish but i don't care of all those bullshit. I promise, I promise to my father and mother's grave I wouldn't do anything to hurt you--just you."

Kyuhyun was freezed from shock, his heart about to burst from his rib cage. Not just siwon confessed that he loves him, he also proposed.

' _I must admit I like him...no~'_ kyuhyun tried to rationalize his feelings but he failed.

_'All this time I-I think I really do lo-'_ kyuhyun's dwellings were interrupted once againn by siwon.

"Of course, you don't have to answer right away. I can only do this for you; I'll give you a day, a day to think and settle everything with others. If you would say yes, that day would be for you to bid goodbyes to everyone because once you're married with me, everyone you know would be in danger so it's better to say you'll be leaving the country but if your answer to me is no.... Then, that whole day would be for you to search for a good hiding place because I would never accept it and I would turn the world upside down just to find you again and change your mind." siwon had his hands clenched as he told his conditions. He knew it was too much--he thought so but then a weight suddenly leaned on his back. It was kyuhyun leaning his head on him, as if everything he just said just gave the younger a headache.

"Again, I love you kyuhyun-ah~ I know somewhere you might feel the same way because you'll never go this far with me if--" siwon suddenly could feel some sniffling behind him, he turned his head and suddenly lips met him. He wondered if that was kyuhyun's answer.

He cupped kyuhyun's cheek and pulled away, "Tell me the day kyuhyun-ah~ I'll wait till 12 midnight for your answer the same day..." siwon kissed kyuhyun back on the lips again and started carrying him towards the center of the bed.

"Think wisely..." siwon said once again and brought his lips back to kyuhyun, his hand sliding inside the covers to kyuhyun's smooth thigh.

Kyuhyun let siwon take command once again. It could be their last kiss or the beginning of more but one thing is sure, kyuhyun has already made up his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	17. Chapter 14 Part 1 (No Money)

 

  
  
"Si-siwon-shi!! **_Ah~_ ** n-no just **_ugh~_ ** stop!"

" ** _hu-ah!!_** Why are you doing- ** _ow~_**!"

"Mmmng~! **_S_** stop! You don't **_haf~ta_** do this~ pleas-!"

"Mwo?! You actually think I'm doing this to merit me in some way? Tch~ kyuhyun-ah, I never knew you could be so full of yourself." Siwon continued kneading at kyuhyun's back, supposedly a back massage was taking place. It appearing to be so, the younger, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, felt like siwon was crushing his back muscles.

Three days have already passed since siwon confessed his feelings and proposed to the younger. They were back to their hotel, siwon still busy with his work and kyuhyun with his internship. You'll be thinking it has been awkward between them--it was, but only for kyuhyun.

Awkward and embarrassing--if he should correct.

Siwon, since that night, would always be all over him; tending to all his needs with that serious expression on his face. Kyuhyun felt embarrassed from too much attention but at the back of his head, he does appreciate it somewhat. Appreciate? Nah~ the right word would be flattered. So there he was, lying on _'their'_ bed with siwon behind him, ending up massaging him just because he woke up sighing and massaging his back a bit.

"Well- _ow~_ tone it down please, please~" kyuhyun felt his back aching more. "Tsk. Fuck this." Siwon retracted his hands from kyuhyuns naked torso and slumped on the mattress. Kyuhyun felt relieved but at the same time guilty. He slowly sat up, he tried to look for his shirt but it was thrown somewhere by the other male earlier. He glanced at siwon, who was looking disappointed at himself. He looked tired, kyuhyun remembered siwon returning home at 5am in the morning but still was drowned in the mountains of papers in his study. He felt bad for siwon, he knew his motive was just to make him feel good and at ease but it wasn't that successful.

Siwon was slumping in front of him, massaging his temples with those long fingers. The younger contemplated for a second. He stared at siwon's back--the situation a bit familiar. Siwon looked very exhausted and stressed but still he hasn't snapped, that hard, at him. _'He's keeping his word, I guess?'_ Kyuhyun remembered those promises clearly, especially that proposal that came out more like a threat and the 'L' bomb siwon dropped on him. His heart still skips a beat when he remembers that confession and everytime his cheeks would start blazing—like right now. Kyuhyun sighed and scooted closer to siwon.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I-uh... I'm just not used to being massaged and you look tired yourself siwon-shi so--"

"When we get married drop the 'shi', it's irritating." Siwon said, his voice tired, still massaging his temples. Kyuhyun's throat ran dry from that, remembering he should give his answer soon and start planning things.

 _'I wish things wouldn't be so difficult.'_ Shrugging those concerns he's having, kyuhyun kneeled behind siwon and placed his hands on those stiff shoulders. He felt the other jump and a little smile crossed his cheeks. Kyuhyun started kneading the older's broad and muscular shoulders. "Why don't we take your shirt off?" kyuhyun tugged on the other's polo shirt, with innocent intentions which he truly predicted siwon to blemish it with his perverted thoughts. "Aren't we horny?" Siwon chuckled, glancing behind him towards kyuhyun's flushed face. Kyuhyun cleared his throat and slowly pulled his hands away, embarrassed. Before he could fully retract his hands away siwon grabbed them and put them back on his shoulders. "Haha~ I'm just messing with you." Siwon laughed giving kyuhyun one of those very rare and very handsome smiles. Kyuhyun had to look away because his eyes suddenly became blurry with siwon being the focal point of his sight. "Haay~ I feel so tired..." Siwon sighed loudly, twisting his neck side to side, emphasizing his pains. Kyuhyun knew the other was doing it on purpose but assessing the activities siwon had since morning, it wouldn't be such a lie to say his body is aching. Sighing, he continued massaging siwon's shoulders and ignoring that he's still topless.

Siwon let his body get limp and enjoy the soft massage kyuhyun was giving him. He breathed out slowly as the younger hit a tense junction on his back.

_‘Thank you kyuhyun-ah… Thank you.’_

The sun slowly hides from the night sky, greeted by the beaming crescent moon. The two, unbeknownst to their own selves, are being drawn much closer than they expected with those simple acts but again, there were the odds. Those hindrances that are simply lurking; waiting to wreak misfortunes to these souls who have gone astray-- _astray from the path forged by their own destinies_ \--and to break them even before they could ever be stable.

Those things, abstract they no longer are, for all of these have materialized and moulded an entity in the form of a man. Moulded not by the god's hands but by chances and circumstances; by the dark past of one of the two men.

Garnering power and allies and driven by raw hate for one, it’s just a matter of time till he strikes.

\-------------------------------------

###  _**“Mr. Park, I want to report about some anomalies in the companies’ establishments.”** _

_**Siwon’s right hand, Mr. Park, looked up from those papers he has been studying to face the subordinate.** _

_**“What kind of anomaly?” closing the folder of the classified files, he weighed it down with his clasped fists, and gave his ear to the other person.** _

_**“I've received infos' telling that there has been this miniscule but peculiar gap in the time frames of our surveillance videos. I learned it was happening not long ago but as it is a very mundane happening, it succeeded under our radar. To tell you more boss, all of our front offices seem to experience the same thing at the same time. The accuracy of the gap in minutes and seconds are hard to deem as coincidence.”** _

_**“Are there... any specific areas where the cameras would fluctuate?”** _

_**“Negative, boss. All cameras in the whole building would experience such; time frame would be, at 8am then during 12:30 noon and at 6pm, boss. But there was this one difference, just a day or two ago, the cameras blurred at passed 4:30 pm.”** _

_**“Have you checked the systems’ firewalls, wirings, and the people manning them?” mr. park clenches his hands on the table, dread rising in his insides.** _

_**“We made a thorough search boss and rebooted the systems. And since we checked none of these has happened again, we are still on the lookout for the ones who created these anomalies.”** _

_**Mr. Park grew silent. The subordinate straightened his stance, readily waiting for an order.** _

_**“Don’t focus on those happening so much. What I want all of you to do is to be more alert and notice things earlier so that we won’t be left with the mere leftovers of our foes. If Mr. Choi finds out about this failure he would give an order for your heads.” Mr. park said, feeling really concerned and a bit spiteful that siwon is distracted at the moment.** _

_**‘So much for saying he’s just a toy.’** _

_**Mr. Park sighed, not hearing what the subordinate said. He nodded and the other left.** _

_**‘Everything would really be sugar-coated when you have found love, even stupidity.’ He wasn’t a hundred percent jumping for joy when he learned about siwon and kyuhyun and that proposal but in all honesty he was relieved. Because it seems that the cold and unforgiving person he’s been looking out for since young has found a reason to become more human.** _

_**‘Poor kid… I could just see him being called a weakness by mr. choi.’ Mr. Park opened the files again, smiling to himself.** _

_**The smile quickly faded and the papers were once again abandoned as what was just reported to him occupied his mind. They had too much enemies, too many people capable of infiltrating their organization…** _

_**‘But only one has the courage to come this far and do so… This one time, I plead I’m wrong…’** _

\-------------------------------

Silence was still in the air; sighs of contentment flowing out of siwon’s lips. He thought it was funny how even the muscles in his body are responding and constantly taming under kyuhyun’s touches. Good thing kyuhyun was busy behind him so he wouldn’t see that faint color gracing his face.

_‘When was the last time I’ve felt this contented? Aish… screw it..’_

“Kyuhyun..”

“Huh?” kyuhyun answered, snapping out of his concentration. Siwon grasped the smooth and long fingers and lowered it from his shoulders.

Such small contact, kyuhyun found his ears warming.

Siwon cracked a smile upon turning his body and facing the younger; kyuhyun had covered himself with a blanket and was looking like a lost kitten, especially with that startled expression. At times like that, siwon was already implementing that alien feeling of self-control, ignoring those strong urges to do perverted things to the other.

Siwon chuckled and reached beneath him while kyuhyun followed his actions with curious eyes. The older pulled out kyuhyun’s shirt that he sat on, when e was the one massaging the other, and chuckled as he handed it back to kyuhyun. Kyuhyun received it without saying any word making siwon roll his eyes, a bit disappointed that the younger didn’t get his humour.

“So kyu…”

“I-I’m gonna take a bath first. You should really sleep siwon-shi, I-uh.. yeah..” kyuhyun abruptly stood up from the bed and hastened his way outside, grabbing the clothes that were waiting for him on top of the cabinet.

“What the fuck?” siwon was weirded out by kyuhyun’s sudden evasion of things, he hasn’t even asked anything yet. Siwon sighed, closing his eyes and making his body land on the mattress, he really felt exhaustion forcing through his veins. He was about to ask when would the younger take that one day to think about his answer. Another headache was forming on siwon’s head but instead of his head, his hand went directly to his chest.

“I feel so ridiculous—freaking ridiculous. Argh….tsk.” he grasped his chest, wanting to squeeze out just a bit of that overwhelming adoration for kyuhyun, metaphorically. He sighed once again not liking the love-struck-teenager act he was sporting.

“I should address this as a man. Fuck, how old am I? Sheesh…” he slapped the mattress hard and jumped off it. He’s decided to get the date from kyuhyun, the date when the younger would finally answer his proposal. Forgetting his exhausted state he walked towards the living room and waited for kyuhyun on the couch.

“God damn couch, why do you have to be so fucking soft?!” siwon tried not to lean on the comfortable seat as he’s getting sleepier and sleepier.

“Why is he taking so long?!” ten minutes just passed and the male was already pissed. He started playing with the couch, punching it with his knuckles. He chuckled, suddenly comparing the soft and plump couch to kyuhyun’s butt. He started chuckling by himself, shaking his head in amusement. “His is much more firm though. Ahahaha- ** _ARGH!!!! What the hell??!”_** siwon face-palmed himself, embarrassed to realize he was actually daydreaming about the boy when the latter was just a few feet away from him.

Once, twice, thrice, four times--he had been fighting off the strong urge to doze off on the tempting couch. He was a very decisive man, he knew that, and even if it seems like his body is crying out for one thing, which is sleep, he would persevere and wait a bit longer. Siwon was determined to get the date from kyuhyun and nothing's gonna stop him. "Aish..this is killing me..." siwon suddenly groaned, his eyes fluttering close--so much for that firm resolve. Siwon decided to fight away the drowsiness, he stood up, the carpet under his barefeet adding another factor to make him relax and sleepy. Glaring at all the furniture he had inside the suite and pledging he'll burn them all one day, he started to make his way to the bathroom for he decided that if kyuhyun wasn't coming out soon then he'll just get the answer from him there. Who knows where a naked kyuhyun might lead them, siwon thought. But just as he padded a mere three steps from the couch, the bathroom door opened, a thin fog emanating from the room and slowly a fully-clothed kyuhyun appeared. Siwon plopped hastily back to the couch, getting the attention of the boy who was busy toweling his wet hair.

"Siwon-shi? I thought you've slept?" kyuhyun looked startled under his wet mop of brown hair. "Tch... You just assumed that. Come over here." siwon ushered him to come closer. Kyuhyun suddenly had a bad feeling for the situation, yet he lowered the towel from his head and slowly walked towards siwon. The older patted the space in front of him, wanting for kyuhyun to sit at the space between his legs, as he scooted backwards and gave room for kyuhyun. The younger, still unsure of what was to happen, cautiously sat in front of siwon, a bit of goosebumps playing on the expanse of his back. Again they found themselves in an intimate position, though compared to the ones in the past, this one was more of a small romantic gesture.

Their bodies fitted together perfectly; kyuhyun's back against the strong chest of siwon and his rear against siwon's thighs. A blush crept its way on kyuhyun's cheeks, still getting used to the gentle manners siwon kept revealing to him. "Hand me the towel." siwon's voice vibrated through kyuhyun's ears and a weird reaction is boiling inside his body. Kyuhyun handed the towel instantly, not sure of siwon's purpose. His confusion was immediately replaced by surprise as the man behind him started drying his hair with the towel. Siwon gently rubbed kyuhyun's locks with the baby blue towel, drying it. The act was very simple but for a person like siwon to do that, one could only guess the passion he has for the person he's doing it for. Siwon mustered all of the gentleness he could scavenge in him so that he won't make kyuhyun feel strained as he rubbed the wetness from the younger's hair. The living room was quiet; hair rustling under the fluffy towel and siwon's slow breaths against kyuhyun's neck--were the sounds being heard for the meantime.

 

 

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon broke the comfortable silence with his calling, making kyuhyun jerk a bit against siwon's chest. Though the silence was dropped, the atmosphere remained calm between the two. "Yeah?" Kyuhyun softly answered, his hair covering a bit of his vision, as siwon is still drying his hair. He felt siwon take a deep breath and his chest, deflate like he was bracing himself for something. The younger felt responsible all of a sudden, as he understood what must be going on inside siwon's head that moment.

  
_'He's probably agitated about me...'_

  
"Sing for me?" The older whispered audibly out of the blue. Kyuhyun felt his heart drop to his stomach as that thin line balancing it, snapped. The older did want to ask when kyuhyun planned on answering him, his soul scream of that one thing. He definitely wanted to know when he must ready himself for that grand time or when he must ready himself for the worst. Just the mere imagination of him having kyuhyun-his whole being; heart, earthly body and sould---and for it to be even put in to writing with the rite of marriage, it's like grasping a piece of heaven in his palms after years of rutting in hell. So why did he not asked about it then?

  
_'Stupid! Fucking stupid!!'_ Siwon regretted his question the second it left his mouth. He felt like the biggest idiot for letting the opportunity pass. He didn't know what made him divert from his original question but after feeling that the boy is getting pretty bothered his mouth betrayed him. He still wasn't used to being this thoughtful so it did cause him inner turmoil but he's motivated to suppress those feelings for that one person.

  
_'Act cool, act cool--damn it!'_ siwon scolded himself.

  
Siwon touched kyuhyun's hair to see if it was still that wet, not knowing he's sending electricity through kyuhyun's body with the simple gesture. Siwon gave a small chuckle, feeling proud of himself that the younger's hair is now just slightly damp and throwing the towel somewhere after.

  
"S-sing? I don't-ahem... what song?" Kyuhyun blushed, talking with siwon with his back still turned. Little by little he could feel himself shrink between siwon, absorbing that warmth emanating from the latter's body. "I don't really care what song. **You really don't have to, if you don't want, kyuhyun...** " The last statement was rather two-faced by the way siwon emphasized it. Kyuhyun felt that siwon was hinting something related to his proposal and thought of something before clearing his throat.

  
"Tomorrow..." Kyuhyun started, his head suddenly looking up at the ceiling and his hands clasped between his knees. "That doesn't sound like a song kyuh--" siwon chuckled but was cut off by the next words that came out of kyuhyun's mouth. "No, I meant today, 'cause it's already passed midnight. I'll give you my answer siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun firmly said, turning his head sidewards but not fully, just to take a feel on what siwon was thinking. The older man was taken off guard, he blames it on his exhausted brain. A lot of things went off inside his head by that simple declaration from the younger male; excitement, dread, formulation of plans--it was havoc inside.

  
"If-if I may, I would just like to ask one favor siwon-shi." Kyuhyun dropped his head low, it almost seemed like he was gathering up the courage to ask. Siwon's face hardened, trying to gather himself too.  
"What is it?" He interrogated, his voice suddenly cold. Amidst the other's change of tone, kyuhyun opened his mouth and carried on. "I wish-I wish you wouldn't make your men follow me later. Just...I really want to do things later with privacy, so, again, I'm asking you... Leave me be." Kyuhyun knew just how risky his whim was, he was fighting the bubbling fear on his chest. Though siwon has shown him a gentler side of himself, no one could deny that siwon is still....Choi Siwon, the powerful and short-tempered boss of that big organization.

  
With that, siwon fought hard within himself. Could it be, the kid was set on to running away? It would be the initial theory of anyone, even siwon. He felt his anger rise to his head, not towards kyuhyun but towards the uncertainties of the future. He's angry that he doesn't have any means to predict or know what kyuhyun's decision is.

  
"I never really intended to but since you asked..." Siwon started, making kyuhyun glance back at him, his intense eyes boring holes into kyuhyun's beautiful pale face. "I'll do that but it shall come with a price..." Siwon reached for kyuhyun's chin and brought the other's head closer to him. "A, rather, small price to pay..."  tilting kyuhyun's head, he kissed the other on the lips gently.

Pink tinted the younger's cheeks as siwon's lips moved passionately against his. Siwon felt a hand rest on his thigh, urging him to do more but settling on not more than what they're doing. So shy, kyuhyun was, and it made siwon's chest ache. How he adore the youth's purity and innocence even after all the perverted things he's done to him. From that simple lip-lock, he remembered all those times he claimed the boy for himself; willingly or not. A part of him regretting that he's so harsh to the delicate being resting between his thighs and a part of him hating that he wasn't harsh enough so that the boy would just flee and not cause him heartaches like this.

  
Kyuhyun's hand suddenly lifted and went to siwon's cheek, caressing it. Yes, it was indeed a small price to pay, inconsiderable even, to be exact and it's not as if kyuhyun didn't want it.

  
Siwon felt the younger kissing him back, those lips moving against his and inviting him for more. Kyuhyun detached his lips a bit to catch air and change position, making their lips mould and their tongues meet. Hearing the younger exhale, siwon didn't want that momement to end at all, bearing in mind that this might be the last kiss they could ever share.

  
_'I wanted a lot of things and I got them without dropping a sweat...'_

  
Kyuhyun exhaled once more as siwon's tongue slide across the roof of his mouth.

  
_'Now, I'm needing something... Something that I'll be willing to shed my blood to have.'_

  
Siwon released kyuhyun's lips but his hand stayed on the younger's cheek as he stared at those black orbs, wanting to deliver those words that he kept unsaid.

  
_'My only weakness, cho kyuhyun...'_

  
Kyuhyun shyly leaned his back against siwon's chest and shrinked into a ball, shocking the older man yet again. Siwon was confused now with the younger's actions. The older assumed kyuhyun was making up his mind still, not knowing the youth has already decided.

  
Siwon was in the middle of his musings when he heard something resonating from the boy nuzzling at his chest. The younger was humming softly, a soothing aura filling the room as he hummed to a ballad--"Coagulation" would be its title. Should it be kyuhyun's revision of the older's request awhile ago, siwon didn't mind at all for even though the younger wasn't singing, his humming didn't come off as lesser to it. Kyuhyun's unique vibrato soothed the older, adding another reason for siwon to want kyuhyun for himself; the older didn't want any other ear to be graced by kyuhyun's voice other than his.

  
_'I hope there would be such a song that never ends...'_ siwon closed his eyes, taking in the bittersweet melody and allowing drowsiness to take over.

 

 

  
" _ **~** **na na nanana...** **na na nana na~ uri** \--_" kyuhyun arrived at that part and wanted to sing this time for siwon when his ears caught a soft snoring behind him. He stopped and carefully moved about to look at siwon, only to find out that the older man had fallen asleep. Exhaustion was clear on siwon's face so kyuhyun felt apologetic towards him for keeping him up that late at night and adding to his worries. The night wasn't that chilly but because kyuhyun wouldn't have the strength to carry siwon to their room he carefully tried standing up to fetch some blankets to keep the other warm. The older started sliding sidewards so kyuhyun assisted siwon's torso so that he won't fall hard. Grabbing a throw-pillow, he let siwon's head lay on it and tried to stand up once again. With one foot, a few inches of planting it on the carpet, an overwhelming force stopped him from continuing on, snaking around his waist, kyuhyun found himself being pulled to siwon's embrace.

  
_-cont-_


	18. Chapter 14 Part 2 (No Money)

 

 

 

 

 

  
_-cont-_

Kyuhyun was immobilized, his heart pumping blood in a fast pace, his stomach doing back flips and his breath hitching at the same time. One might wonder why but it was his first time being held by the other man that way. A simple embrace--a cuddle--as both of them lie down the soft couch. It was kyuhyun's turn to feel that harsh tug on his chest as siwon unconsciously pulled him closer against his chest. A simple gesture--so simple neither of them thought mattered--but then kyuhyun found himself falling deeper.

  
Siwon's embrace on kyuhyun's waist traveled till it stopped on kyuhyun's chest, as if knowing the effect it's doing to that specific place and basking in it. The warm hand felt so familiar to kyuhyun yet it still gave him goosebumps. 

  
He could feel the hairs ontop of his head dancing to the warm breath of siwon, that slow rise and fall of the older's chest against his back, and the tightening arm around his own chest. He thought, even in siwon's sleeping state the other wouldn't let go of him and he wasn't really planning to move away at the moment. 

  
_'Everything just happened so fast...'_ Kyuhyun commented, remembering their first encounter with each other--they felt very distant--those times siwon used to hurt him, those memories were getting hazy in his head. 

  
_'It puzzles me how a person like him would even happen to like me...'_ Kyuhyun knew he was wrong thinking that because apparently, siwon doesn't just like him but the older deeply and genuinely loves him. Biting his lip to punish himself from replaying the time siwon confessed his love and proposed to him, he felt he's trampling over siwon's pride by doing so. 

  
It was getting very late, his eyes started getting heavy and the next thing he knew, he was already drifting off to dreamland with the man beside him. The two men slept with their bodies moulded together, exchanging body heat and their comforting presence to each other. 

  
Anyone could've been fooled by the peacefulness and intimacy, if not only a few hours later, as the crickets' songs were slowly fading, a pair of brown eyes slowly opened. The skies were just starting to brighten up when the younger awoke, glad that his plan to do so early, was met. It was time for him to go and execute his plans and exercise one of those two options siwon laid to him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked down and was thankful that siwon's arm wasn't snaked around him anymore. He carefully stood up not wanting to be caught by siwon, though it looked like the other was knocked out cold from exhaustion and would possibly wake up later. Going to his room, he just changed his clothes for he had already taken a bath just hours ago--first step of his plan--and grabbed his stuff he already packed. Slinging his bag on his shoulder then putting on his shoes he made way to the door and stealing a last glance towards siwon, he walked out the suite. 

  
He trudged on; from siwon's floor to the lobby, riding the elevator down. 

  
~~~ 

  
_**"Mr. Park, it seems that Cho Kyuhyun is leaving the premises without Mr. Cho or any prior--"** _

  
_**"Leave him be. This, I suppose, is what the boss said. We'll have to trust him on this and wait for his orders. No one shall interfere, got it?"** _

  
_**"Yes, Sir."** _

  
~~~ 

 

  
Kyuhyun's heart was racing, a mix of emotions swirling on his chest. He could feel the color draining from his face as he imagined siwon waking up later on. 

  
_'I shouldn't feel this way. Tsk, toughen up for just once, kyuhyun!! You can't back out now.'_ Kyuhyun braced himself, pulling his bag closer to him as he made way to the bus stop. 

  
There were only a few people waiting for the bus at the waiting shed and it made kyuhyun feel a bit worried. With a few people, he felt vulnerable to anyone that could be following him though siwon did say he wasn't going to make his men do that. Still his palms sweat and could feel the temperature of his surroundings drop a bit. His heart then soared as that familiar sound of an incoming bus filled his ears and people tensed and got ready to get in. Exhaling his last breath outside the vehicle, kyuhyun climbed up and scored himself a window-side seat. 

  
_'This is it... Changmin I missed you..'_

  
Hugging his backpack securely by his chest, he thought of his best friend and their meeting later. 

  
The ride was just short but still kyuhyun found himself glancing every now and then outside the bus, to see if any suspicious car was following him and also scanning inside the bus for suspicious-looking people. Sighing at his seat, he didn't know if he should be happy that nothing he saw was out of the ordinary cause it might just be that siwon's men are very good at disguising themselves. 

  
Half an hour later the bus made a halt to another stop and this time, the IT student stood up from his seat and alighted the bus. He couldn't help but smile as changmin's house is already at his line of sight, he practically half-ran, half-walked till he arrived at the gates. 

  
"Kyuhyun-shi? Kyuhyun-shi!! What a pleasant surprise this early in the morning." The guard who was also kyuhyun's friend greeted him. "Annyeong ajhussi, is changmin home?" Kyuhyun inquired even though he knew, his best friend would be there. "Of course, that kid's conveniently lazy and wouldn't be up till Mrs. Shim busts a vein waking him up. Come in kyuhyun-shi, it's awfully cold outside." The guard opened the gate for him, clearly happy to see the youth again. "Thank you ajhussi. I'll be going in now, have a good day." Kyuhyun bowed and walked inside the premises. 

  
_'I hope changmin wouldn't ask too much questions...'_

  
He wasn't even close the front door when it opened and Mrs. Shim appeared by the door, her face like a longing mother to his son. When kyuhyun stood in front of her, Mrs. Shim put her warm hands on kyuhyun's cheek and exuded that maternal feeling. "Kyuhyunnie~ I missed you! I was about to leave for work, thank god our ajhussi called in and said you're here. Aigoo~ you look like you've lost weight, what am I doing? Come inside! Have breakfast!" She looked panicked as she tucks her hair behind her ears and pull kyuhyun to the dining room. Kyuhyun blushed at the attention but she remembered changmin's mother just like that, she fuzzed over a lot of things but she meant well. 

  
"Aish... Ottokae? My son is still sleeping on his bed and you're probably here to see him. That tall slob, he's just like his father! Changmin!!! Yah Shim Changmin, get up now!!!" The lady of the house suddenly walked over the huge staircase and yelled, her voice echoing at the vast space. Kyuhyun hid his smile, changmin certainly took after his mother-he thought. 

  
"Mrs. Shim, if you like I'll just go wake him up?" Kyuhyun offered, worried that changmin's mom might lose her voice from that extensive screaming. 

  
"Oh go ahead, go ahead. He'll be ecstatic to see you and definitely he'll have to wake up." Mrs. Shim uttered the last sentence sternly as she walked away to get some things to put in her bag. "We'll be back shortly." Kyuhyun smiled slightly as he made his way up the stairs. Skipping some steps, he rushed to the room of his best friend. Good thing he still remembers where the other's room is and knew changmin would always forget to lock his door. 

  
Knocking just for formality sake, kyuhyun went for the knob next which turned perfectly. Grinning to himself he went inside and closed the door again. From where he stood he could already see changmin, as he slept messily under the blankets that looked like they were hit by a twister. Sleeping on his stomach, one leg and one arm sticking out of the bed as he slept dangerously close to the edge. Kyuhyun sighed, removing his bag from his shoulders and dropping it beside the door. 

  
_'How could I possibly leave you like this?'_ Kyuhyun sighed once again, having a rerun of his plans inside his head. Approaching his friend, he studied his face before anything else. "Why in the world would you have eye bags changmin-ah?" He crouched down, looking curiously at the other. Moving closer a mysterious air wafted from changmin to his nose. He smelled alcohol, his best friend was drinking and his initial reaction is shock. Changmin, he knew, likes to drink but only for fun so seeing the other with bags in his eyes, exhaustion on his face and reeking of alcohol, kyuhyun felt troubled. He didn't want to seem full of it but he was guilty seeing his friend like this. 

  
"Changmin-ah?" He started softly, lifting the taller's long arm and placing it back on the bed. "Yah changmin..." Kyuhyun shrugged the other boy left and right. "Shim changmin!" Kyuhyun raised his voice but the taller just groaned and slightly moved closer to the edge again then remained sleeping. "Haay~ Fine." Kyuhyun didn't want to do what he was thinking about but he felt desperate. He grab hold of the end of a blanket snaked around changmin's waist, then distancing himself a bit and sitting down the floor. "Changmin..." Kyuhyun boredly called, tugging the blanket a bit. "Shim changmin, breakfast..." Still he tugged at the blanket. "Fine, here goes. Shim changmin!!" He yelled then tugged at the blanket with all his strength, the next sound he heard could be compared to a boulder hitting the ground. 

  
" **O** w **!! What** the **f--who** \--why-- _ow~_ " changmin fell to the floor, in front of the culprit. 

  
"Changmin, breakfast..." Kyuhyun announced his presence that way and when his friend heard, the latter looked like he'd seen a ghost. "K-k-k-kyu~ how the hell-- **Kyuhyun!!!** Ow! Yah, let go!" He was definitely awake now but kyuhyun still held on that end of the blanket which is the key to his release from all those blankets wrapped around him. "Promise you won't tackle me down first." Kyuhyun tugged again on the blanket, though, inside he's about to explode in excitement. "Woah~ you've changed... Is that you? Kyuhyunnie~ I knew you had it in you to be threatening. Haha!! Okay, okay, I promise I won't go gaga over you Mr. Cho! I'm so _exciteeeeeeeed~_ unwrap me now!!!" Changmin had that distrustful smile on his face which made kyuhyun doubt if he should really release the other but still he let go. Kyuhyun expected the other to take time unwrapping himself from all those sheets but what Changmin did is crawl out skillfully like coming out of a cocoon. Next thing that happened, kyuhyun blamed himself for even thinking of sitting on the floor; with one swoop, changming tackled him on the floor. 

  
"Ah.." Kyuhyun felt like the air was just squeezed out of him. There he was, being held by a man six-foot-over, with only a flimsy shirt and boxers on--he couldn't just imagine the expression on siwon's face, he fought to do so. "Ch-changmin-" kyuhyun had the other man hugging him tightly by the waist while the other's head, lie on his chest. They were a mess on the floor; kyuhyun supporting himself with his arms and changmin looking like he fell asleep again on kyuhyun. "Changmin? Are you-are you asleep again?" Kyuhyun patted the other's head that was resting on his front. The taller's hold loosened and his breathing became slow, giving the impression he slept again. 

  
"Kyu..." He mumbled against kyuhyun's chest. The other tried to wriggle away, a bit uncomfortable of the other's actions. Kyuhyun scolded himself mentally for putting color to the other's actions when his best friend is really just that expressive. "Is-is anything wrong? Oh yeah, why do you smell like you're drunk? Did anything happen?" Kyuhyun calmy asked the other, letting changmin remain hugging him. "A lot happened... Is this a dream? I think I'm seeing things, it's so real--as if you're really here." Changmin mumbled once again, slowly dozing off but kyuhyun hit him slightly on the back. "I'm really here, what are you mumbling about? You're acting like a child, changmin." Kyuhyun tried to sound angry but he failed, the guilt was greater. "It's your fault... I decided to inherit the company right? I thought I'll be having all the fun but it was all work and having drinks with those old geezers and just when I thought I could spend some relaxing time with my best friend, pfft!!" Changmin boredly recited his monologue and made an exploding gesture with his hand. Changmin released kyuhyun and sat indian style in front of kyuhyun, his eyes turned into blaming slits. Kyuhyun felt the stinging look the other was giving him but had to retain his stare at the other so that it would seem nothing wrong is happening on his side. 

  
"I know you're gonna apologize or I might just be deluding myself---aish! Look at the words I'm using? ' _Deluding_ ', look what this mature-thingy is doing to me kyuhyun!!!" Changmin exclaimed, flailing his long arms and legs to the air. "Trust me changmin-ah, you'll never be mature." Kyuhyun made a snide remark which made the other glare at him but after a few seconds, they both laughed it out. "Knowing you, you'll probably change the people around you not the other way around. People probably found you different from other uptight bosses in your company." Kyuhyun commented, smiling towards changmin. 

  
"That's what my problem is!!! People are too..I don't know, kind to me?? Even if I make a scene they would just look at me like they're proud of it or something. It lead me to focusing to much on work so that I'll prove I'm not just a nuisance then and now it's stressing me out." Changmin sighed, scratching his head, making his hair more unruly. Kyuhyun giggled, 

  
_'Looks like everything is working out good for you, minnie.'_ He thought as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't stress yourself changmin-ah, I think the people in your company accepts your hyperactiveness and probably sees it in a good light. I suppose the atmosphere lightens when you're around. You're just starting out and it looks like you're doing good." Kyuhyun squeezed the other's shoulders reassuringly. "I used to think like that you know..." Changmin suddenly turned serious, making kyuhyun curious. "You used to?" Kyuhyun repeated. "Well yeah~ In the past I was never scared to act like that, happy-go-lucky kind of handsome guy---because that's what I really am!! It felt okay to be like that because someone would always tell me that even though I just be myself I'm getting something done or knock some sense to me but either way--argh.... So my point is, it's your fault." Changmin had this smirk on his face as he saw kyuhyun's eyes bug out in disbelief, smirking victoriously while combing his hair with his fingers. "Mwo? -why me?!" Kyuhyun felt taken a back but curious as to what nonesense his best friend would speak off. 

  
"Well duh~ you're the only person who puts up with my shit for like how long? Years!!! And still you didn't ditch me and encourage me. I know that I'm getting off kinda mushy but I'm actually blaming you for my high stress levels. I always had this one person to bother but still stays beside me and then he suddenly goes AWOL and now I'm in a slump, and my co-workers are feeding off my cheerfulness, like you said." Changmin finished crossing his arms. Kyuhyun was still lost for words, he didn't know how to feel after what his best friend just said. It was a swirl of being flattered and offended. "F-fine, it's my fault. Let's go down and eat breakfast." Kyuhyun sighed defeatedly, making changmin smile from ear to ear. 

  
"This is what I'm talking about!! I miss this! Let's eat! I'm hungreey~" changmin stood up and pulled his best friend who sluggishly moved with him. "Hmm~ it's 7am in the morning? Why were you here that early?? Nevermind, let's eat!!" Changmin pulled kyuhyun till they arrived at the kitchen. 

  
"Good morning sirs. Mrs. Shim already left but she wanted me to tell you two to play nice. Have a good meal." The maid suddenly appeared in front of them and ushered them to seat. 

  
"Good morning, ajhumma." Kyuhyun bowed and took a seat. 

  
"She knows we never play nice. Eat with us ajhumma!!" Changmin brightly said but the maid turned his invitation down saying she already had already eaten. "If you boys need something just call me, I'll be at the next room." She said with a bright smile, replicating changmin's. "Nah~ we're all set, you can just chill now ajhumma. Thanks!! Let's eat~" changmin filled his plate with his favorites, which is everything on the table and started chowing down. Kyuhyun chuckled as he watched his friend went into an eating rampage--he also missed this. Knowing once he leaves that house, he'll never be able go back again--he felt quite depressed. 

  
_'Hope you remain like this changmin-ah~'_ he wished as he ate. 

  
**_".....I'll wait till 12 midnight..."_ **

Siwon's voice suddenly invaded his thoughts and he instinctively looked at his wach.

  
_'It's still very early. Thank god.'_

  
"Do you have somewhere else to go to after this?" Changmin asked casually before filling his mouth. "Umm~ yeah, but it'll be later on this evening. I actually have something to tell you, changmin-ah." Kyuhyun dropped his chopsticks looking low. "Tsk, I'll drive you later then. Finish eating first before we talk, I feel I need to be prepared for that one." Changmin half-jokingly said and ate his third plate. Kyuhyun nodded and ate, his appetite nowhere to be found suddenly. 

  
_'His decisions suddenly turn mature when food is associated.'_ Kyuhyun didn't want to rehearse what he's got to say to changmin later--what lies he's gonna tell to his best friend just so that he could be with siwon. Reality hit him this time; realizing once he goes back to siwon, he'll be married with him. It felt like his heart just cracked at the middle; leaving his best friend for siwon without letting him know what's really happening to his life. Kyuhyun drank some juice, suddenly he felt his throat dry up. Just this morning, he was so sure he wanted to be part of siwon's life, though he didn't tell siwon, he found himself caring for the man and felt that siwon had carved up a place on his heart without his consent. 

  
_'If only changmin's life wouldn't be dragged in to siwon's perilious world. I wish they won't trace him or do anything to harm him.'_ Kyuhyun renewed his decision, with the goal of not letting changmin be involved, comes with the consequence that he had to sever ties with his best friend. 

  
He felt his chest twist painfully, the food became tasteless and he could feel the stinging on his eyes. "I-uh~ I'll just go to the bathroom." Kyuhyun stood abruptly making changmin look up from his food and feel suspicious. 

  
"Aish~ why the hell do I feel so dreadful??" Changmin sighed, dropping his last bite and hitting his chest a couple of times. 

  
Kyuhyun washed his face as he entered the bathroom, not wanting to cry but just imagining a life without his best friend and leaving him with lies was too much for him to handle. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he panicked cause he still felt like crying. "Kyuhyun-ah, I don't know what's wrong but I can feel something is. Open up, I'll comfort you, hmm?" Changmin's tone sounded concerned but what kyuhyun noticed was that he sounded very firm. Wiping his face and his hands with a towel, he opened the door. He didn't look up at at the taller man, he didn't want to look at changmin's concerned face because he felt he didn't deserve it. 

  
Just as the door opened, drops of water fell from his face but kyuhyun was sure he wiped all the water from his face awhile ago. The next drop made him realize he was already crying, his vision askewed by the hot tears so he could only see a blurry changmin in front of him. He stayed at the spot, not sure what todo when he felt a hand wrap at his nape and pull him closer. Kyuhyun couldn't hold himself back now, he leaned his forehead on the other's shoulder and cried. "Tsk..." Changmin pulled kyuhyun closer, feeling pissed suddenly. He knew his friend was very private and had a lot of problems but only that time did he felt like a failure of a friend because he doesn't even have a clue why kyuhyun was acting like that. There were times kyuhyun was sad but then he would find out why easily and help him solve his issues, he had never seen kyuhyun break down like that. 

_-cont-_


	19. Chapter 14 Part 3 (No Money)

 

 

 

 

_-cont-_

 

The morning was very chilly and changmin just had a thin shirt and boxers on but he couldn't bring himself to complain about it as kyuhyun's crying escalated to soft sobs. "I feel like I'm missing a lot of things in your life kyuhyun, and I'm sorry for that. I know...I know you might not want me to know everything that's up with you, cause I might just annoy you with it, but can you, if you can--would you just tell me what's about to happen? I feel so lost kyu..." Changmin whispered, rubbing the other's back soothingly. "Aish~ I feel like I'm comforting a girlfriend." Changmin chuckled trying to brighten up the mood. Kyuhyun stopped crying and retracted his head, embarrassed by changmin's statement. "Oh what is this? You stopped crying just because of that? Don't worry, don't worry, I'll love my best friend more than all my girlfriends combined." Changmin patted kyuhyun's head, handing him a tissue box but kyuhyun was already wiping his face with his hand so the taller took the initiative to wipe kyuhyun's face with a tissue. "That's not even a good kind of joke, changmin." Kyuhyun commented taking the tissue from changmin before the taller could poke his nose and wiped his own face. "What? I'm telling the truth, girlfriends are fun but they don't understand why men need to play games nor eat sandwiches; those kind of things. So...can we talk about it now?" Changmin looked at kyuhyun with concern but smiled when the other nodded.

  
The taller lead the way to the living room and had kyuhyun sit beside him. Kyuhyun exhaled a few times, biting the side of his mouth as he tried to choose the right words to say. Changmin waited patiently because it looked like kyuhyun still needed time to collect his thoughts. 

  
"Changmin-ah, I-umm... I'll be leaving soon." kyuhyun decided he couldn't look at his friend's eyes and continued talking while staring at the vase of flowers infront of them. "The company decided to absorb me and they would like to have me attend seminars abroad so that i... I could immediately start working for them. It's indefinite how long but I'll be gone for awhile, changmin-ah..." kyuhyun could feel his mouth hurt from those lies. A few moments of silence passed when he looked up to see changmin with an expressionless face. 

 

  
The drumming in kyuhyun's chest intensified in every second that passed in silence. His best friend looked like his soul had left his body, with that blank stare on his face. Kyuhyun felt scared but he prepared himself for the worst. 

  
"Changmin-ah.." He outstretched his hand towards his best friend's shoulders but before he could even touch the other, changmin bolted up, making the couch shake violently, then ran vigorously upstairs to his room. Kyuhyun was left rooted and speechless on the spot as his mind replayed just what happened. His feet could still feel the tremors from changmin's little marathon to his room and the loud bang of the door echoed in his ears. 

  
_'What have I done?'_ Kyuhyun started blaming himself--the guilt too strong to ignore. Deeming what ensued as the worst thing that could happen, he can't bring himself to imagine just what changmin is feeling inside that room. Is changmin crying? Angry? In disbelief? The questions circled inside kyuhyun's head and he find himself sluggishly walking up the stairs to changmin's room. Getting closer he could hear banging, some things falling and changmin's hastened movements. 

  
"Changmin, yah open up!" Kyuhyun went for the doorknob but it was locked. "Changmin-ah, I'm--" his sentence was cut short by another bang of the door, which meant his best friend has locked himself in the bathroom. 

>"--sorry..."

  
Kyuhyun slid down the floor and sat by the door. He planned to wait till changmin opens up the door and explain himself again. Kyuhyun's head shot up after hearing the sound of shattering glass. 

  
**_"AAARGHH!!!"_ **

  
Followed by that frustrated scream inside changmin's room. He clenched his fists beside him, feeling worried and helpless that he couldn't do anything. 

  
"Tsk.." Kyuhyun bit his lips impatiently, trying to make out the sounds he kept hearing inside. Minutes passed, he was still seated on the floor, when he heard things quiet down then all of a sudden the door burst open, he looked up and saw a fully dressed changmin and it seems like he sprayed some cologne to from the scent the other could smell. Kyuhyun stood up in curiousity and stared at his best friend. 

  
"What? Never seen someone so handsome before? Hahaha!! Let's go!" Changmin pulled kyuhyun by the arm but kyuhyun held back. "I thought-i thought you were angry you were breaking stuff in your room...." The other trailed off. "You thought what?!! No, breaking stuff? Ah! I was hurrying to take a shower when the shampoo bottle slipped and broke the window, I'm in trouble but never mind that. You know, I-i uh... understand kyuhyun. Tsk, I just thought we should hang out then, if this should be the last time we'll see each other after an _indefinitely long time_. C'mon, let's go somewhere to chill!" Changmin pulled kyuhyun to a running start, luckily kyuhyun had time to grab his bag before he was dragged outside. "Where are we going?" Kyuhyun asked as he was pushed inside changmin's sportscar. 

  
"To the amusement park!!!" Changmin revved the engine then took off. A big grin playing on his face as they drove off the mansion. 

"But the amusement park doesn't open till 9am, we're half an hour early." Kyuhyun looked at his watch then changmin. "I called the manager, he'll let us in." Changmin wriggled his eyebrows towards kyuhyun. "You know the manager??? Ahaha~ see the perks of being the soon to be CEO?" Kyuhyun leaned back on his seat, finally he felt at peace that his best friend is acting like himself once again.

  
_'Let's have fun changmin-ah.'_ Kyuhyun smiled to himself. His concerns were slowly ebbing off as they traveled to the amusement park, relief and excitement made kyuhyun ignorant of what his best friend was feeling at that moment though; the moments when changmin would glance at him with sadness and confusion in his eyes. He is kyuhyun's best friend after all so he did feel something's off at the back of his mind with the way kyuhyun's acting but then of course he also knows kyuhyun is not the type of person to fraternize himself with bad stuff. 

  
_'Aish~ stop over-analyzing things, shim changmin!! It's just kyuhyun's gonna leave so that he could have a good future and he deserves that but-- it still SUCKS!!'_ Changmin huffed and made kyuhyun look at him quizically. 

  
"Brace yourself kyuhyun! We're gonna ride **every! single! ride! till we puke!!!** " Changmin bellowed as he stepped on the gas, zooming past the street signs and concrete. "You're on." Kyuhyun took the challenge; he may not seem like it but he doesn't cower down even in the most death-defying ride man has made, he enjoys it and even thinks the air is cleaner on those things. 

  
They arrived at the gates, already there were people lining outside and as changmin's car went pass them their heads turn automatically; some in awe, some in frustration and some in curiosity. 

  
"This seems unfair..." Kyuhyun muttered seeing kids with their parents in queue of people, waiting for the park to open. 

  
_'Tssh~ you're the one who's unfair kyuhyun, pfft!'_

  
"Nyah~ I don't care! Don't mind other people for a second, we're here to have fun! Tsk... Think about the rides, candies, prizes, **ME!** \--think about me." Changmin exclaimed, looking a bit annoyed which kyuhyun just laughed at. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kyuhyun nodded, enjoying changmin's tantrums. They parked the car at the deserted parking lot then alighted. Changmin just got back to his cheery self once again as he stretched his arms and legs, breathing in the fresh morning air. "Haaay~ so peaceful." The taller commented. "I agree." Kyuhyun smiled at the refreshing surroundings. It was a very pleasant day indeed; the air is cool against the warming sunlight and everywhere it seems serene and calm-- 

  
"Now let's start with the basics, **ROLLER COASTER!!!!** " Changmin went behind the other then grabbed kyuhyun by the shoulders and pushed him to the direction of their first ride, one-sidedly declared by changmin. 

  
\--- --- --- 

  
Energized by their screams, laughter and yelps, kyuhyun and changmin didn't even realize they have gone to 15 different rides and riding them not just once but still they haven't felt tired nor sick. Kyuhyun was laughing all the time until he felt his cheeks hurt while changmin was hoarse from laughing and screaming and screaming while laughing. People have already crowded the place but the two stood out like two oranges in a cherry pile. 

  
As they walk out the exit of the viking ride, changmin holding on to kyuhyun's hand, they plopped themselves on the nearest bench and tried to catch their breaths. 

  
"Ha-ha-hahaha!! That was--" changmin didn't even finish his sentence as it was getting difficult finding oxygen. "Yah-you-ahaha~ you have drool on your-on your face! Haha!" Kyuhyun pointed at the side of changmin's mouth and laughed. "I-ah~ I've lost control of my body fluids! Haha! Ah... I'm out of breath, haah~" Changmin leaned at his left making him also lean on a stranger seating next to them. "Yah~ what do you think you're doing? Aish!" The ajhumma with a high-pitched tone got up and cursed her way somewhere. Changmin was giggling but the big laugh came from kyuhyun. 

  
"Omo you're so disgusting changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun shook his head, wiping the sweat from his face. "Wha-why? What happened?" Changmin asked, a grin already on his face. "You-you wiped you drool on that ajhumma's back." Kyuhyun shook his head once again and they bursted out laughing. "I did??!! Great!! Hahahhahahhaha!! A-appuda! Haha!" Changmin clutched his stomach as he laughed till it hurt. 

  
"Yah, why don't we try the haunted house next? Just to cool off." Kyuhyun suggested, trying to erase the memory of his best friend's drool sticking on the old lady's shirt. "Good idea! But don't go holding onto me!" Changmin stood up. "If I remember it right, you're the one who's scared of ghosts." Kyuhyun followed changmin as they went their way to wards the hunted house. "Tssh~ excuse me, I'm not scared of ghosts! Those ones in the movies just takes me by surprise sometimes. You're the one to talk, you're also become a scardey-little-girl when we watch horror movies!!" Changmin stuck out his tongue to no one in particular. "Whatever you say... I wonder if the ghosts there are even believable." Kyuhyun didn't want to admit it but he did gets a bit scared when something is related to ghosts or things that makes someone startled. "It's like what, 2:30 in the afternoon---woah!! 2:30?! Time flew that fast??! Well as I was saying, it's still early. How scary could that hunted house be?" Changmin raised a brow at kyuhyun and the latter just shrugged. "Yeah, how scary could it be?" Kyuhyun repeated. 

  
**_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! Get away, get away, get away, get away!!!!! Yaaahh!!!"_ **

  
**_"KYUHYUUUUUUUN HELP MEEEEE!!!!!"_ **

  
**_"NOOOOO!! DON'T COME---AHH!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!! Get away, get away!!"_ **

  
**_"oooOHH NO YOU D-wha-wha-what's this on my...shoulder... ... ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"_ **

  
**_"LET ME OUT!! There!! Let's run!!!!"_ **

  
Kyuhyun and changmin ran out of the hunted house and the taller almost cried seeing daylight waiting for them. Changmin held on to his chest as he panted, cold sweat running down his back. "Hah~ hah~ hah~ hahaha. That was-that was phenomenal. Haha!! Kyuhyun, you-I'm shocked you were very calm. Kyuhyun? ...Kyu?" Changmin looked up and as he looked at kyuhyun's face, he noticed how pale the other was--his lips trembling--and burst out laughing on his own. "Yah, kyuhyun! hahaha!! Gwenchana? ahahaha!!" changmin laughed and hit his best friend at the back which snapped the latter from his frozen state. The smaller shook his head and exhaled but after a few moments, kyuhyun started chuckling and when he glanced at changmin he started laughing. 

  
"Yah yah yah! Why start laughing after looking at me?" changmin wanted to sound offended but his own laughter beat him off. 

"Yaaahh~~ that was so fun! So fun..." changmin trailed off.

  
"Let's never do that again." kyuhyun abruptly said with a serious expression on his face. 

  
"Yeah..." changmin agreed. 

  
Both of them stared at space and suddenly both felt their mouths heavy to speak. It seemed like what was occuring is the cool off they've wanted; a lulling silence, the cool breeze amidst the afternoon sun and the two of them standing side by side. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and exhaled the fresh air, he glanced at changmin when he heard the other do the same. Changmin opened his eyes and smiled at kyuhyun; the latter had no idea what the smile meant but it seemed like his best friend was reassuring him that everything is understood and he'll be alright. The taller went closer and slung his arm around kyuhyun's shoulders and they started walking. 

  
"You're heavy..." kyuhyun muttered a complain though he didn't put a lot of emotion in it. The taller just chuckled and made his arm heavier on his friend's shoulders. "You're such a kid.." the smaller muttered once again. 

  
"And you're an old geezer; weak, lanky and......" 

  
Kyuhyun glared at changmin after the other trailed off.

  
"And?" he pushed.

  
The taller flashed him a goofy smirk and circled his arm on his best friend's neck, like giving kyuhyun a loose head lock or an embrace. "And.... very comfortable to be with." changmin put on a scrutinizing look as if to see how his best friend would act annoyed or disgusted but it never came. Instead a smile crossed kyuhyun's face and let changmin embrace him; even though he would admit it was greasy and cliched still it was very changmin-like.

  
 _'I'll definitely miss you more 'cause of this.'_ kyuhyun hid the painful feeling on his chest and smiled.

  
Changmin released kyuhyun with a sigh and it made kyuhyun snicker. The taller tried to smile and let his friend think it's just one of his jokes---that's the liability of being Shim Changmin, sometimes when he's already being serious no one would still find him that way and he thought even kyuhyun could be like that too.

  
 _'At least he's smiling everytime I'm with him!!'_ changmin fed his ego mentally and held his head high.

  
"Should we go? You have somewhere to go to right? Something **more** important than your own best friend." changmin feigned a pissed look but lead the way to the parking lot nonetheless. Kyuhyun could've disagreed---he would've done it passionately but he didn't want to be asked questions that might lead him to exposing anything of siwon's business----which will soon be **their** business soon, he thought.

  
"Changmin-ah, I'll just go to the restroom for awhile. Wait for me here?" kyuhyun suddenly remembered something he had to settle first. Kyuhyun started walking fast to the direction of the restroom, weaving his way across the sea of people.

  
"Yah!! Can't I come with?!!! I'm a man too you know!!!!!! What the hell? Always running off like that...?" changmin puffed his cheeks and unlocked his car with a click.

  
Kyuhyun stopped at a wall far from the parking lot's view and he fished out his phone from his pocket and started typing a message.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Yunho-hyung, this is kyuhyun. Are your free this afternoon? tonight? _

_I just want to tell you something._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

With sweaty hands, kyuhyun pushed the keys to his phone, weirded out that he's feeling very nervous and conscious all of a sudden. A vibrate was enough to get him to panic and almost drop his phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**From:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** It's good hearing from you again kyu! ^^ And you didn't have to introduce yourself _

_again, what did you think, I erased your number?? Isn't this a bit too sudden? I feel umm.. nervous?_

_haha..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Mianhe hyung. I guess it was too abrupt to ask you that after all those things... _

_\----------------------------------------_ \-----------------------------

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**From:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Yeah... after all those things...... Hahaha!! I'm just kidding kyuhyunnie~ Don't _

_get too upset with me. It's not in my nature to sulk about some cute kid, shunning me on his best friend's party..._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**To:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** hyung... jeongmal mianhe... _

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**From:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Hahahahaha!! Omo~ I'm free this afternoon!! And for you, till evening. :D I'm sorry, _

_I was just kidding with you kyuhyun. I miss you and I would like that I'll see you again, u know. :)_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**To:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** -_-'' you abuse emoticons too much hyung but thank you... I would've understood _

_you being angry with me so thank you. When and where can I see you?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'Here it goes. One last person to bid goodbye to..'_ kyuhyun felt sad but he'd have to do this. A part of him looked forward to the day siwon and yunho would meet again as friends and from there, kyuhyun thought, he would sort things out properly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_**From** : Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Mian~ mian~ hahaha!! You could go to my place. I actually have no work today so I'll be staying home. Hmm... it's easy if you use the subway. I'll send you my address if you'd like to go here, if not, you could suggest a restaurant or something but.... I'd really like it if we talk here. haha~ I'll get to show off my humble home. :D _

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**To** : Unknown Number _

_**Message:** Sure! I know the way around very well. You could just send me the address. _

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

After sending that message, kyuhyun shoved his phone back to his pocket and raced towards the parking lot. He got in the car, expecting a fuming changmin but instead he discovered his friend singing along to a pop song on the radio while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Woah.. i thought you were flushed or something in there. Ahaha! So where to?" changmin released the brakes and they started exiting the park.

"You could just drop me at the next subway changmin-ah." kyuhyun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling him that the attorney had probably sent him his address. "Subway? Why can't I just drive you there kyu???? Waaaeeeee?? I want to drive you theeeeeere...." changmin's eyes never left the road but he stille whined and pouted. "The address is far and I have to get there soon, it'll be faster on the subway." kyuhyun explained, not able to look at his best friend once again as he lied. "Who says the subway is faster than me?!!!? Don't you see what you're riding huh cho kyuhyun?? This is a freakin' sports car imported from Europe!!!! Let me drive you please~~?" changmin drove slower than normal to try and convince his friend.

"Tsk, I won't let you overspeed changmin. Subway." kyuhyun sounded just like a mother scolding a son as he ended his speech firm. Hearing the defeated sigh from changmin, he felt relief wash over him. "Fine." changmin sulked.

It was a short ride; changmin parked his car beside the entrance of the subway.

"So I guess this would be it.." changmin stated, wearing a small smile on his face.

"Don't talk like this would be the end changmin-ah." kyuhyun chuckled but he himself couldn't believe what he just said because there was no way in telling if they would ever see each other again after he gets out of the car and walks away. His chest was hurting again so he decided to move and slowly get his things.

"Well see you changm---" kyuhyun had half of his body outside the car when suddenly a strong grip snaked over his wrist, he looked bak and changmin was holding on it. The taller had his brows furrowed, like he disapproved of something intensely, as he held on to kyuhyun's wrist. "Changmin.." kyuhyun was only able to utter his name because thousands of feelings flooded him; lots of _what if's,_ regrets and the urge to just stay with changmin was injected in his train of thoughs from that strong grip.

"Can I---"

"Kyu can I have---"

"Can I just have this one arm for keeps??? Wahhhhhh!!!!" changmin cried a tearless cry as he held on to kyuhyun. Kyuhyun didn't know if he was to laugh or to cry or to be angry at changmin. "What kind of friend wants his best friend to be mutilated? ahaha... cheer up changmin. " kyuhyun closed his door for awhile and got back in, his arm still losing the fight with changmin's hand. "Aish!! Okay, let me just tell you this kyuhyun. All joking aside--don't you dare laugh!! Alright, I'm gonna be serious here 'cause I'll be telling you the goal i had since I agreed to join the company. FINE!!---" changmin yelled as he thought that kyuhyun wasn't still taking him seriously with that smile on his friend's face.

"Just act like you're hearing a joke but listen. I will do whatever it takes to take my family's company to the top, kyuhyun-ah. I'll slave for the company and go play seldomly so then maybe after a few months--yes, only a few months we'll be ontop of the Telecommunications game. I know I'll be able to do that and I'm sorry for this but I swear to your parents resting in heaven now, that I will steal you away from any company that would be hiring you and make you work **NOT** for me but with me. I swear kyuhyun, I won't stop working till my best friend's by my side." changmin ended his monologue with a scoff, contradict to his serious and very striking language.

"Now, you'll have to leave me right? Pallyi! So I can start my plans now." changmin smirked at kyuhyun and released his arm. Kyuhyun was speechless but he tried hard to recover quickly and nodded his head. Changmin's words dug out his heart like no other one did and it was deeply reassuring at the same time a burden because if changmin is ever serious, kyuhyun concluded he might cross paths with siwon and he didn't want that to happen to his best friend.

Bidding goodbye to his friend, he got out of the car and felt like he was being torn in the middle by heaven and hell as he walk away. Before he could go further, he stole one last glance to changmin and they shared a smile, changmin flashing more of a smirk.

Changmin flashed his most goofy smile towards his best friend and watch his till he disappeared inside the station. Rolling up the windows he tried grabbing the steering wheel to drive away but his hands started trembling and it rippled throughout his body.

 _'What the hell is this feeling?! Aish!!!! Why am I--!!'_ changmin gripped the steering wheel tightly with his shaking hands and buried his head on it. He suddenly had such an overwhelming feeling of dread.

_'We'll be able to see again right?'_

"Damn it Cho..."

Kyuhyun felt sick as he went his way but he had no intention of backing out now. The last person to see and bid goodbye to is this attorney who suddenly went in his life and made his dark days a bit more bearable, Jung Yunho.

"So this is where he lives.." kyuhyun read yunho's message and figured out the best way to take.

Kyuhyun rooted for himself mentally as he walked over and lined up at the ticket booth.

\--------------------------------------------------

_**From:** Unknown Number _

_**Message:** I'm sensing you're gonna tell me something serious so I'm waiting quite impatiently Kyuhyun-ah. Hahaha~~ but hope you be careful on your way here. You never know where and who are the bad guys these days anymore... ^^ _

\--------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 15 Part 1 (No Money)

  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun heaved a sigh of relief as he entered the train and sat on the space, luckily, vacated by a passenger. He placed his bag against his chest and hugged it a bit tighter than usual. Closing his eyes, he once again, released a sigh and felt the train speeding up. Looking before him, he could see the skies were still bright and sunny, giving him that settling feeling and enthusiasm as he thought of getting back to siwon.

Just as the train started slowing down, arriving at its next station--two stations more before kyuhyun's destination--making kyuhyun glance at the doors who are noisily opening for the next passengers. He didn't intend to keep his gaze on that certain door but it's as if his eyes were magnetized to it that he couldn't stop staring until a certain man in a black suit came in. Kyuhyun thought he was again getting overly anxious but there was something about that person that's luring him. That familiar air of peril seems to surround the man and to kyuhyun's distconcertment, the man looked like he decided to stand close to where he sat. He didn't want to jump in to conclusions but all he could conclude is that siwon is now tracking him and that guy there is a henchman of his. He tried thinking smart about it, act like he didn't notice the man and just contemplate.

 _'If he's really one of siwon's men then shouldn't he be more careful and not act suspicious around me?'_ kyuhyun thought as he stole glances of the man, every now and then.

The man suddenly wore a pair of darkly-tinted sunglasses and surprisingly let out a loud sneeze. He apologized and bowed to the people surrounding him but still with a serious expression on his face.

 _'No, he can't be. He's directing too much attention to himself...'_ kyuhyun assessed the man still. He watched as the man shifted his weight as the train sped up, then fix his shades on the bridge of his nose, kyuhyun was about to look away when something red and sparkly caught his eyes. Kyuhyun wasn't able to catch what that shiny thing was because as it happened, it disappeared after a second.

The train slowed down once again as it arrived to the next station, surprisingly it was the suspicious man's stop. Kyuhyun followed the man with his eyes until the other has alighted and left.

 _'Get a grip...'_ kyuhyun told himself as he got ready for the next station.

 

He leaned back and silently tapped the soles of his shoes to a nonexistent melody as he waited.

"Hmm... 4 o'clock pm..." He looked at his wristwatch and thought of the person he's about to meet. He felt rather nervous meeting up with the attorney again because he remembered the last time they were together, he left yunho in changmin's place awkwardly. Facepalming, he shook his head for his impulsiveness. A chill suddenly went up his spine as the reason for having to leave yunho like that flashed before his eyes--siwon. A mirage of an angry-looking Choi Siwon danced in front of his eyes, as if he's upset that kyuhyun felt guilty towards another man or because kyuhyun is currently going to that said man--a lot of reasons formed inside kyuhyun's head to explain the sudden illusion.

  
_'Maybe he's angry right now--very angry. But...is it possible that his intense anger tracked and got to me? Chincha... What am I even thinking?!'_ Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, he's now getting cold feet and any second he might just turn and go back to siwon's hotel again.

  
\-----------------------------------------

  
"Aaaaaaaarrgh!!!! **WHAT?!** " Siwon yelled as a faint but firm knock resonated fron his office door. Mr. Park appeared as the door opened and entered the room with a slight bow. "Why are you here? Where's that secretary I hired?" Siwon looked from his right hand person then back to the papers he was reviewing, juggling his ipad with them. "Well, your secretary seemed unfit to wrestle with the fear of loud voices and violent bosses so she submitted her resignation letter this morning. So for the meantime, I'll be attending you--"

  
"Tch... Chicken shit... So why the fuck are you here hm?" Siwon banged everything on the desk and looked up at Mr. Park, annoyance clear on his face. 

  
_'If only kyuhyun could replace that god damn secretary. Shit, that would be awesome.'_

  
"-meeting will start after--" Mr. Park was already explaining his purpose but siwon wasn't really paying attention so the mob boss had to interrupt him.

  
"Huh?! What did you say?" Siwon cleared his throat and turned his attention to the other man in the room. "Pardon me but I just wanted to tell you your meeting will start after 5 minutes at hall 10. I know I wouldn't have to remind you that the people you're meeting with are the title-handlers for the five territories you've set your eyes on. It's just 10 minutes passed 4pm, I wish you would be able to concentrate or else we'll have to find another approach to claim those territories." Mr. Park calmly stated.

  
"I hope you're not tempting me to just kill them off and claim their lands then wait painstakingly for midnight in my hotel, huh?" Siwon smirked as adrenaline rushed to his veins. "I'm not suggesting anything, boss but I'd like to tell you that we've received info that 4 out 5 handlers do have the title and their official stamps with them. Your men are flexible to any order, may I add." Mr. Park bowed once again, just for formality of course. "Hmm... Take them to hall 9..."

  
"I'd hate to soil the blue interior of hall 10 with crimson. 9's repulsive-pinkish interior would go well with red, don't you think?" Siwon stood up, straightening his suit.

  
"I agree."

  
_'Damn it. Why did I have to go and act all that gentleman bullshit and say I'll wait till 12 midnight?! Good thing I'll be busy for awhile with these people.'_

  
\-------------

  
Finally the train stopped to kyuhyun's station, making him abandon any thoughts to bail on his supposed-to-be-last meeting with yunho. Along with some passengers, he lined for the opening of the doors, still a bit conscious of his surroundings. Cold wind rushed as the doors slid open and a wave of people alighting forcefully carried him outside. People hurried to fix their hair and same as with kyuhyun but just as he was lifting his hand to gather stray hairs from his eyes, another peculiar red light flashed in his peripheral view. The light seemed to be of something reflecting the sunlight, so kyuhyun turned his head to the right where he last saw it and his heart almost did a back flip as another person in a suit just walked right pass him and entered the train but the red light was nowhere to be found. He stopped amidst the busy place and stared at the suited man sitting inside the train, ignoring the people hitting his shoulders as they walked by him and he waited for the suited man to do something. The doors slowly closed in front of kyuhyun but still nothing has happened. Attempting to walk away already, the man inside suddenly stood up and gave his seat up for the elderly and as he held onto the safety bars a red light appeared and shone on kyuhyun's eyes. The train sped up without giving kyuhyun the time to confirm what was the thing the sun reflected on.

  
_'A ring? A necklace or a brooch? What the hell was that?'_ Kyuhyun was deeply bothered by the fact that two suited men have appeared in front of him with the same red light following them.

  
"Haay..forget it." Kyuhyun muttered as he made his way out the train station. Fixing his bag that hung on one shoulder, he started walking towards the address sent to him by yunho. The place was easy to be found but what surprised kyuhyun is that it's a traditional korean house, a hanok. A hanok out of all the chic looking houses surrounding it and for some reason it made kyuhyun laugh in a good manner. Though it's a hanok, the place was big, enough for 4 big families to occupy so with that in mind, kyuhyun felt nervous again because he thought there might be other people living with yunho. 

  
Passing by a queue of luxury cars, he made his way to the front door and rehearsed a little introduction of himself in case there are people to be introduced to. 

  
Kyuhyun couldn't get himself to knock on the wooden doors so he brought his phone and called yunho. 

  
_"Yobuseyo? Oh kyuhyun-ah!! Where are you?"_ Yunho answered in the first ring.

  
"Hyung, I'm-i'm infront of your house." Kyuhyun said timidly, his cheeks warming.

  
_"Oh really? Ahaha~ I'll have someone open the gate okay? Just wait a second."_ Yunho sounded happy hearing from kyuhyun.

  
"Okay." The call ended and next thing kyuhyun heard were footsteps and the gate opened. Kyuhyun went in and was greeted by a big man, holding the gate for him. The man looked like a security guard with his uniform and bowed at the sight of kyuhyun. "Mr. Jung is waiting inside." The man uttered, his voice sounding a bit unfriendly. "Yeah, I'll go in then." Kyuhyun bowed and hurried inside. The place was very big so he didn't know where to enter, he looked back at the guard hesitantly and thankfully the guy pointed at the right door for him. "Kamsahamnida..." Kyuhyun whispered and went in. 

  
There was no need to look for yunho because as he entered, at the end of the hall, kyuhyun saw yunho immediately and it seemed the older man just finished taking a bath, judging from his wet hair and the state he's in---the process of slipping on a white long sleeved shirt. Yunho had his back turned on kyuhyun so he didn't notice the youth was watching him dress but as he was buttoning his shirt, he turned and saw kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah! Ahaha!! How long have you been standing there?" Yunho hurriedly walked towards the other while buttoning his shirt up, exposing a bit of his pectorals and collar bone. "I-I just got--" kyuhyun's speech was cut as red light flashed once again before his eyes and it came from yunho. "--here..." He finished his sentence, looking for the source of that red light.

  
"Woah... I'm so happy you're here kyuhyun-ah." Yunho patted kyuhyun by the shoulders as he came closer. Kyuhyun finally saw it, a ruby earing on one of yunho's ear and it shined again. "Kyuhyun?" Yunho called, as it seemed that the other was looking at him intently. "Hyung, did you always had that earing on?" Kyuhyun asked. "Huh? O-oh this earing, ahaha. No, I just wear them when I'm not at work, you know, for formality reasons. Why? You like them?" Yunho smiled at kyuhyun's expression.

 

  
Yunho smiled brilliantly at kyuhyun, making the younger feel a bit queazy inside. "It uh.. It suits you hyung." Kyuhyun complimented the other but was still in the state of confusion.

  
_'Should I be bothered about it?'_ He wanted to think more about it but then yunho spoke up and snapped him out of his musings.

  
"Hmm.. Why don't we go to the kitchen, are you hungry? How 'bout a drink? Wine? Coffee? Tea? Juice? ...Milk??" They both laughed at the last part, lifting the mood a bit. "Tea would be nice." Kyuhyun followed yunho as they went to the kitchen. Kyuhyun can't help but eye the tall man in front of him; nice brown hair, broad shoulders, long limbs and that bussom behind those gray slacks. Kyuhyun didn't realize he was ogling the man until, another vision appeared right before his eyes--siwon's angry face again.

  
_'Sorry...'_ Kyuhyun averted his gaze from the other man's body but a question suddenly popped in his mind.

  
"Hyung, you're dressed up, are you going somewhere later?" Kyuhyun was made to sit on a wooden stool in front of a counter, while yunho had his back on him preparing tea. "Well, something suddenly came up and now I have to meet up with an important guest of mine later... passed midnight." Yunho glanced back at kyuhyun and smiled. "Hmm... passed midnight." Kyuhyun repeated the phrase and nodded his head. "But isn't it too early to get dressed up? I mean..." Kyuhyun suddenly blurted out, thinking how uncomfortable it must be wearing a suit all day.

  
_'A suit and an earing that reflects a red light.'_ Kyuhyun heard a faint whisper inside his head but ignored it.

  
"It's alright, I'm used to it now. Well aren't we here to talk about you. Kyuhyun-ah? Aish... what is this something you're gonna tell me? It seems serious, coming all the way here and all." Yunho brought two cups of tea and placed one in front of kyuhyun and one to himself. The taller sat across kyuhyun, resting his chin on his knuckles and waiting for kyuhyun to speak. "Oh~ mianhe. Drink first! Let's drink! That's chamomile tea, hmm... Oh wait I forgot the sugar." Yunho stood up once again and reached for the jar of sugar cubes and passed it on to kyuhyun. The younger bowed his head slightly to thank yunho and dropped a few cubes on his tea. He watched as it made glopping sound and dissolve on his brown tea easily.

  
For a while both of them were stirring to dissolve the sugar and drank.

  
"Ah... I really hate tea. Hahaha!" Yunho suddenly commented and pulled out another laugh from kyuhyun. "It tastes nice." Kyuhyun surprisingly likes the taste though. "Well keep drinking, don't mind me. My tastebuds have become cheaper these past few years." Yunho pushed the tea away and stared at kyuhyun. "So kyu... Have you come here to confess to me?" Yunho teased making kyuhyun choke on his tea. "Oh no. Haha!!" Yunho rushed behind kyuhyun and rubbed the younger's back. Kyuhyun coughed, setting down his tea and covering his mouth with his handkerchief--cheeks blushing. "Just kidding kyuhyun, just kidding. Well, it's really not that bad if it's true." Yunho laughed heartily as kyuhyun looked at him a bit glaring but still coughing. "Good thing I- _ahem_ -didn't spill anything. _Ack-ahem~_ " kyuhyun cleared his throat, keeping his handkerchief inside his pocket. "Gwenchana?" Yunho turned kyuhyun's body to face him, concern on his face. Kyuhyun was to say something, along the lines of _'I'm okay_ ' and _'don't worry about me'_ , but their proximity suddenly held his tongue. It didn't help that yunho seemed to be getting closer to him or was it just his vision getting askewed. 

  
"I'm okay." Kyuhyun could feel his face burning as he turned his head away, his head suddenly throbbing from exertion, maybe. Yunho chuckled, patting the younger's back and going back to his seat once again.

  
"You're getting me quite hyped, hmm... Lemme guess 'kay?" Yunho offered looking at a distance to think. As yunho hummed in thought, kyuhyun can't help but feel nervous. His heart was racing at the moment he waited for yunho to speak. To gather his nerves, he gulped down the last of his tea and looked at yunho. "Aish.. I can't come up with something. Umm... Are you going somewhere?" Yunho asked, looking curious. Kyuhyun could feel the lightheadedness settle in and he's now wondering why his body is reacting intensely to his nervousness. "Yeah..." His voice sounded rather breathy and almost whisper-like. "Ah!! I know!!!" Yunho suddenly slapped the table not-so-gently, getting kyuhyun startled and jumped on his seat.

  
_'What do I suddenly feel jumpy?'_ Kyuhyun wondered why he's getting too affected telling yunho he'll have to go, to the point of his body acting all weird on him.

  
"Somewhere far away?" Yunho uttered, his voice suddenly sounded calculating. Kyuhyun nodded, feeling a bit nauseous, as he did so. "You look quite pale kyuhyun-ah... Are you sure you're okay?" Yunho's voice suddenly seemed like it came from far away but the younger ignored it and nodded his head. "You sure? Maybe because you're lying... You know, you're a bad liar kyuhyunnie~" the older's tone suddenly sounded malicious, sending kyuhyun in a loop. "Wha-i'm not lying yunho-" kyuhyun's heart began to beat rapidly, getting scared of the situation. 

  
"Okay... Maybe you really are not lying, mianhe. So...... where are you and siwon planning to go, kyuhyun? Hmm?" 

  
Kyuhyun suddenly felt like his chest tightened at the name yunho dropped. The surroundings seemed surreal to him, he wasn't even sure what he's hearing anymore. "What did you--yunho hyung..." Kyuhyun wanted to stand up but his vision swam, he plopped back to his stool, holding to the sides of the table for support. "Tch~ pathetic. Judging from your reaction, you really are siwon's little toy, aren't you? For a second there I thought I've been wasting my time playing-pretend with the wrong guy." Yunho's voice suddenly changed to a menacing and cold one. Kyuhyun could feel that he's really getting dizzy and realized it's not because of his emotions anymore but the older might've drugged his tea, the only explanation his clouded mind could think of the moment.

  
_'Siwon? He-he knows I'm with siwon? How...'_

  
"You just don't know how happy I am kyuhyun!! Years of planning and now it's come to fruition." Yunho looked different; the warmth that kyuhyun saw in his eyes was gone and was replaced with coldness and anger.

  
"Wha-what are you planning? So-so you're not really a friend--" kyuhyun fought the dizziness consuming him.

  
"I'm surprised you're still awake. What I'm planning? It's simple; I'll torture him till his putrid soul bails on him and leaves his body, lifeless! You're getting me excited kyuhyun-ah.. Hahaha! Don't get me wrong, I was a friend--was. That bastard's best friend to be exact. Seems the drug isn't working fast as I expected so let me indulge you with some secrets huh?" Yunho approached kyuhyun and sat on the table in front of the younger. "You don't have to look so scared, kyuhyun. It makes a man like siwon and myself think of unnecessary things..." Yunho brushed kyuhyun's cheek but the latter turned his head away violently. He wanted to run but his body started feeling limp, but he fought to stay conscious.

  
"Let me come clean, hmm kyuhyun? Okay, so... I am not--nowhere near--an officer of the law, I'm not an attorney. Actually me and Choi fucking Siwon, have the same occupation. Everything you know about me are lies, kyuhyun-ah, lies that you accepted with legs wide open." Yunho sounded like a mad man in kyuhyun's ears. He felt helpless, he felt betrayed, he felt angry, he felt so devastated and most of all regretful that he opened his heart to yunho. 

  
"You're an asshole." Kyuhyun muttered weakly, making yunho yell with laughter.

  
"Mwo? Hahaha! That may be true kyuhyun-ah but how 'bout _your_ siwon? Hmm? He's lower than scum, lowest of the low! Didn't you used to hate him yourself? You of all people, besides me, know what kind of monster that siwon is. Don't tell me-ahahahaha!! You like that bastard! I hit the bullseye didn't I?" Yunho had his hand fisted on kyuhyun's collar, mocking him with laughter. "Tsk tsk tsk~ wrong move kyuhyun. I'm now 100% sure I'll be able to see siwon soon. Sleep tight kyuhyun..." With those last words, kyuhyun lost his battle with the drug and fell into unconsciousness, his limp body falling onto yunho.

  
"Revenge is sweet, siwon." Yunho smirked as he carried kyuhyun's body to a room.

"You boys can come out now. Tell those outside, we're starting." As the taller said that, countless suited men came from different parts of the house and surrounded it, the long queue of luxury cars outside revved their engines and one by one drove to a different direction and all of them carrying the same emblem pinned on their left ear, a ruby red earing.

  
\-----------------------------------------

  
Siwon just got back from hall 9, his men following him and carrying blood-stained suitcases that hold the 4 land titles they just acquired. They were at the top floors of the building which acts as one of their hotels but actually it was siwon's main office. The commercial rooms would just extend to the 45th floor whilst the 46th and up are offices, vault rooms, meeting halls and a helicopter pad at the topmost. 

  
"What's the time?" Siwon asked to no one in particular but all four men looked at their watches.

  
"It's passed 7pm boss." One said and like the other three, tried hard to match the long strides of their boss in front of them. "Tsk..." Siwon is starting to get annoyed again waiting for kyuhyun, he couldn't even count how many times he attempted to make his men track down the boy but then he remembered his promise to him that he won't.

  
"Should we find the boy now, boss?" 

  
"Say that again and it's your head you'll have to find." Siwon turned and glared at his men. Too much temptations to go and find kyuhyun and that just bothers him, making him feel uncomfortable at the pit of his stomach. "You deliver two of those to the warehouse and two here. I'll be in my office." Siwon was about to open the doors of his office, busying his mind with the thoughts of still unreviewed papers when he heard an approaching commotion. It was one of his men that he never promoted cause of some issues; being clumsy and ditzy and all--another one of siwon's problems but he'd rather not talk about it. Siwon faced him and thankfully he was followed by a dark looking Mr. Park and before he could go close to siwon, the older man spoke to him and let him carry his nuisance somewhere but a little package exchanged by the two caught siwon's attention.

  
Siwon nodded his head and entered his office. He wasn't even seated when Mr. Park started speaking. 

  
"Boss, a package was left at our office where kyuhyun has been interning. This was left on his table, I've already checked it for anything malicious but it's just a phone." Mr. Park presented the white envelope to siwon. Siwon turned the envelope upside down and two things dropped on his hand; a black smart phone  and a ruby gem. Memories flowed back to siwon's mind, memories about a certain person, who fancied such jewelry, he thought have disappeared at the face of the earth.

"Boss?" Mr. Park noticed siwon clenching his hand around the phone.

"Monitor everyone in that office--no, better yet close all offices for awhile, except this one, but secure the perimeters. Get all security cameras and contact all snipers for suspicious activities, you know the drill----"

Sounds of glass shattering and disembodied screams interrupted siwon's briefing. "What the fuck was that?!" siwon screamed and soon one of his men was knocking on his door urgently. Mr. Park opened the door for him. "Boss, Mr. Park--sir, our sniper across the street was just killed and his body was thrown from the very top of the building to the street. It's pandemonium downstairs, guests are petrified and our own men are equally baffled. Someone is playing in our territory, boss." one of siwon's security explained. Just right after the report, the two-way radio carried by siwon's security came to life.

_"We found a body near the parking lot, he carries the gun matching the bullets that killed Kim, our sniper. He's already dead, the fucker committed suicide. He just planned to create a scene. He uhh... doesn't have any identification with him, not even a tattoo--oh wait..."_

"You found something?" siwon grabbed the radio and talked to the person at the other end himself. He could only think of one person that could infiltrate the borders of his territory.

_"Boss? Well, he has a ruby earing on his left ear. Boss, could it be---"_

"Take the body and feed it to the sharks but send me the earing. Who you're thinking about, you're probably right, be alert."

_"Yes boss."_

"Jung Yunho, boss? Should I alert the organization?" siwon's security took back his radio and waited for siwon's response.

"Yes but don't tell them it's Yunho, he might have--just leave out that part." siwon didn't want to think about it but his instincts are telling him that yunho must've acquired something to make a ballsy move like that. "Mr. Park, track down kyuhyun now." siwon looked back at the phone and the gem on his hand. "I already did, boss." Mr. Park bowed his head, also contemplating and monitoring siwon's state because anytime the latter might just shutdown to anyone and move without much thought on the consequences. A message was then sent to Mr. Park telling that they couldn't track kyuhyun's phone anymore so Mr. Park told them to set out a search party to find the boy.

_'Who knows what could happen to the boy with the enemy just lurking anywhere. Knowing Mr. Jung, he is the only formidable opponent of Mr. Choi. My biggest regret was when they've become against each other just because of one person.... and it seems history is about to repeat itself again.'_   
  
_-cont-_


	21. Chapter 15 Part 2 (No Money)

  
_-cont-_  
  
The phone rang, breaking the silence in the office after siwon's security left. The smart phone on siwon's hand rang and vibrated against it, an unregistered number flashed on the screen. Siwon signalled for Mr. Park and the latter knew what siwon asked for; the tracking equipment, after rummaging inside siwon's drawer the tracker was turned on and was plugged on the phone.

"Jung..." siwon answered after the fourth ring, his fury forcefully contained.

_**"Oh? No one really has the power to surprise you, ne siwon? Even an old friend. Ahahaha..."** _

"Well, I am surprised you can now categorize yourself as my old friend, jung. What do you want? Unlike you, I'm busy with stuff."

**_"Stop fucking with me, choi siwon. If you must know, I am busy myself and--"_ **

"Fucking? Excuse me, you're not my type, I thought I've made that clear years ago? I don't want to hear any of your shit, jung. Busy? Busy what? Hiding from me? Get away from my territory, jung, or else---"

_**"Or else what?? You can't even track me down with those sophisticated shit you have there, don't you? ahaha..."** _

Siwon's eyes widened for a second but clenched his jaw as he realized yunho was just playing mind games with him but as he look at the equipment, it really couldn't find yunho's location.

_**"Yah siwon-ah, want another surprise? hmm..? Well, fine, I don't really want to lengthen the chitchat anymore 'cause I'm getting more and more pissed hearing your voice that I might harm this little bunny of yours with me."** _

"What the fuck are you blabbering about now, jung?!"

_**"This bunny of yours, hmmm... I think you call him by the name kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?"** _

Siwon could feel the anger sipping out of his skin the moment yunho mentioned kyuhyun's name. He squeezed the phone on his hand, closed his eyes and exhaled to help himself calm a bit. He thought the other could just be playing another trick on him.

_**"Siwon, you still there? Wait, you don't believe me? I'll send you a picture."** _

Siwon was still unable to speak but when the phone beeped he opened the message and an image of kyuhyun, out cold, lying on the bed was shown.

"You...."

_**"Seen it? That was taken an hour ago, now...... you could just imagine what his state is now. How i got him is unimportant, well I really didn't do much. He was the one who went here, saying he had to tell me something impor--"** _

"Bullshit! I'll kill you jung yunho... I'LL KILL YOU!"

_**"Yah, yah, yah... I'm guessing you didn't have a clue were meeting under your nose huh, siwon? Escaping those cctv cams everytime I visit him in your office was a breeze, just hacked onto your system and shit. I arrived at the right time, you were abusing him then so I pretended to be a friend and acted like he'll be safe around me, you know that stuff---deception, you're a pro at that."** _

"Yunho, if you're still ranting about what _you think_ happened between me and jae-"

**_"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME SIWON!! Don't you fucking dare..."_ **

"You want revenge right? Fine I'll go there but let go of kyuhyun, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

_**"Of course you'll have to come here, siwon, you have no choice. Don't act like you have the situation under control 'cause with just the flick of my hand your precious kyuhyun could lose his precious little life or worse, I could.......play with him a little. He looks so helpless right now it's sending unnecessary signals to my brain."** _

"Tss.. I doubt you could even touch another man. You still love him too much to do that, you're doing this because of him."

 **_"Why does it feel like you're convincing yourself instead of stating it directly? Stop using that_ ** _'L'_ **_word, it doesn't suit you siwon. Don't taint my last memories of him,  when he was still faithful, with your words and who said I'll be the one to touch your toy here? If I'm not careful I might get disease from your little slut. I'll leave my boys to do that."_ **

Siwon's heart felt like it's about to burst in million pieces, his body started to sweat from anger and his teeth about to break with how tightly it was clenched.

"What are your conditions you motherfucker?"

**_"Hmm? Finally you gave in. I'm surprised you know, it seems you really like this--"_ **

"Stop wasting time. Tell me."

 **_"Tch... fine. Come to the address I saved on that phone's inbox, alone. And when I say alone, not one of your dogs should be following you; in their car, by foot, aerial--any kind, just you, get it? I don't want any of your men to be lurking in my territory or else kyuhyun might wake up with a very_ ** _'unpleasant'_ **_feeling right~between~those~slender~legs...."_ **

Siwon was about to curse at yunho when he remembered his order awhile ago, he had his men search for kyuhyun and judging the time and his men's abilties it's only a matter of time till they found him. He can't let his men be seen nor yunho to figure out he had released such order.

"Mr. Park abort--" a few words had just came out from his mouth when gun shots blared in the speaker of his phone.

_'No...kyuhyun!!'_

**_"Wrong move siwon... call you later~"_ **

The line was cut after yunho's chukling and it haunted siwon. He tried calling the number again even though he knew it would be a fail, he wanted to try. Anything to stop yunho from doing anything to kyuhyun. Calling back was a failure, he raised his hand to throw the phone but Mr. Park held his hand, saying yunho might call again.

"I'll have to go there alone." siwon rested his head on the wall, the black phone still on his grasp. He couldn't think rationally, his anger filled him, his worry blinded him, but one thing was immobilizing him---a feeling he once again felt since kyuhyun came to his life---fear.

"We just have to make him think---"

"NO!!! Just---leave... I need to think this through. He has him." siwon glanced outside the window, to the innocent night sky which mocked him.

"Cho kyuhyun? Boss, you can't let you plans be clouded by the boy. We have to--"

" **LEAVE!!!!!** " siwon yellled at Mr. Park, the latter bowed and did so. Siwon punched the solid wall, a crack could be heard but the man was definitely sure it didn't come from his knuckles. His body is trembling with fury, his vision is literally blackening out and it was getting hard for him to think straight.

**_"I don't want any of your men to be lurking in my territory or else kyuhyun might wake up with a  very 'unpleasant' feeling right between~those~slender~legs...."_ **

Siwon's mind played those words over and over his head. What would happen now? he thought. He knew yunho, they were two peas in a pod but the yunho he knew was more compassionate than him and that was one of the reasons for siwon to be hated by his used-to-be best friend because yunho's father preferred siwon's unforgiving personality then over yunho's and he made sure to slap his son's face with comparisons everytime he had the chance. But now, siwon could do nothing but wish yunho won't do anything.

"How could a lie change you like this yunho? Damn it!! Kyuhyun!!!!!"

\-----------------------------------------

"How many were they?" yunho asked as his men entered the room where he kept the still unconscious kyuhyun.

"There were about 10 of them. We have been tracking them since they've entered our perimeters but even after an ambush, they were pretty good. But you could just imagine what ten people could do against a hundred of us." yunho's three goons smirked after their leader reported what went down.

"Should we expect more attacks boss?"

"No, I doubt that siwon will send any more. He has been moving so freely till now. He thought he could own the world after deceiving and taking away what was mine now he'd have to learn through this. See this kid here boys? I was told he's very good in bed." yunho sat at the bed, beside kyuhyun's slowly awakening body. Yunho brushed the stray hair from kyuhyun's face and revealed his handsome face and angelic complexion. "I don't know if you enjoy doing it with a boy..." yunho stroked kyuhyun's cheek, his vision fiery as his former lover's face flashed in front of his eyes.

"Don't worry boss, we'll enjoy _anything_ you give us. hahaha!"

"Hmm.... Let me just have a single taste, then you can have him." yunho could see those marble-like eyes opening and those red lips agape.

"Siw---" kyuhyun suddenly felt something covering his mouth. His body felt weak and unsure if he's even awake but as his vision got better, he realized someone was kissing him and it wasn't just a kiss, it was a harsh kiss. _"Ngg!!"_ kyuhyun tried pushing but his body was too tired and the man above was heavy. A hand  gripped his chin tightly in place, he wanted to keep his mouth close but the intruding tongue was strong and demanding. " _Hmmp_ \--stop _hhm_!" kyuhyun clutched on yunho shirt, as his already-swimming vision worsen from lack of oxygen. The younger wasn't even sure what was happening, he's still in a daze cause of the drug and woke up very confused.

Yunho released the other's mouth, wiping his own, feeling repulsed at what he's done.

_'If only you could see me now, you wouldn't have chosen siwon over me.'_

"Get it on boys, make sure someone is recording by phone and uh... leave his lips alone, they're mine." yunho winked at them and left, going straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Disgusting..." yunho muttered, remembering how his lover's lips felt so different againt his. Those memories were his fuel to that internal fire which represents his anger for siwon, no one could quantify how much he detests siwon--no one.

\-----------------------------------------

 _"Sstop!!!! No!!!! Please!"_ kyuhyun had his hands tied on the bed post as his clothes were torn off of him by the two men, the other was recording with his phone at all angles.

"Should I gag him hyung? YAH! Shut up!" one of them who was in the process of taking kyuhyun's ripped clothes from the younger's naked torso, yelled.

"Leave him be, he's gonna get hoarse anyway. I really don't fancy little boys you know but this one looks so damn sexy I might just take him over and over, as long as we don't touch his lips right? Well... hahaha..." the oldest and ugliest commented, getting hold of kyuhyun's legs and opening them.

"No.. _please_ let go..."

"He sure is, hyung. I wonder how furious that choi siwon would look as he watch this hahaha!! Shit.. tears! I'm getting turned on, hyung." the younger of the goons started playing with kyuhyun's nipples and flicking them. Kyuhyun didn't feel any pleasure; just the overwhelming fear and devastation. He tried to scoot away but even he knew his efforts are futile. " _Please..PLEASE DON'T!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_ " kyuhyun's voice raised octaves as he watched the men before him unzipped their pants, tears flowed from his eyes and the pillow started to get soaked.

~~~

 _"AUGHH!! AH! AGH~ NO! AH!!!"_ in and out, in and out--he could feel his insides being set ablaze as the hard dick of one of them thrusted inside him in an unforgiving pace.

"Mm _mAH!!! Huhh~ huh~_ PPLEASSEE~!!!" He screamed and screamed but it seems no one that could save him can hear.

"IT HUURTS!! STOP!! _AHGH!! UHNG!!!_ " Groans from the two guys were partnered by kyuhyun's pained screams that could cut the air with how sharp he lets them out.

" _MMmmm~~ ah!!!_ "He didn't know what the other was doing as he had his eyes shut tightly and could only feel the oldest pound inside him like a sex-deprived animal.

 _'Siwon where are you??? Save me!! Please siwon!!'_ kyuhyun could feel the rope binding his hands slice through his wrists as he tugged on them.

"PLEASE AHJUSSI~~ I-I'M BEGGING-- _AH!!!_ "His legs were spread wider until he could feel his lower body would snap and then he felt his body getting lifted, another body slipping under him.

The man under him started touching him everywhere, even sucking on his neck. Kyuhyun turned his head sideways, away from the person's face.

"Aren't you shy? Well just look at yourself, shouldn't you be enjoying this hm???" the person under him reached for his limp penis and started pumping but kyuhyun really couldn't find it in him to feel any pleasure with how much pain he's experiencing and that feeling of guilt that he's betraying siwon.

"AHHHHHH!!" kyuhyun felt his penis being squeezed by the disappointed man under him.

"You're such a slut and what do sluts want??? More right? I can't wait anymore hyung, let me give this bitch a lesson." kyuhyun felt the older stopping his thrusts but instead he felt a shuffle of movements behind him.

_'Don't tell me...'_

" **GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TAKE IT OUT!! I'M-AHH!!** " kyuhyun felt like his soul was being split into two as the other man shoved his length inside of him, joining the other inside. The two groaned and yelled profanities as tightness swallowed their dicks and thrusted more ferociously, ignoring kyuhyun's begs and rode in and out.

" **AHH!!! AHHHH!! AHH!!!** " kyuhyun's face was wet with tears and his whole body shimmering with sweat, hovering over those big bruises the two has left.

"Hyung I'm getting hard, can I join." the one recording everything suddenly asked but was immediately hushed by the two.

"Pplease.... _ **ugh!**_ sto--stop.."Just seconds after the other man entered him, the mattress was already painted wiith red.

" **AH!!!** _J-just kill me... nno~ m-more.._ " kyuhyun's eyes were fixated at the ceiling, his tears freely falling from them but he couldn't feel them anymore. He resembled a rag doll being used by the two men as he stayed limp.

"Yah!!!" a man suddenly entered the room. The three men stopped what they were doing, even the recording, as their boss entered the room. His eyes bugged out, seeing the broken state of kyuhyun but he has blocked out any feeling of compassion for anyone so he tried to stay firm and look unaffected.

"I told you to just play with him not break him you idiots!!!! We still need him, what if he dies on us huh??! You three get out, and give me that god damn phone." yunho yelled louder than he intended, throwing out the three out of the room. He pressed the contact number of the phone being held by siwon and sent the video.

"Hyung..." he heard kyuhyun croak. He looked at the boy; with those hands tied and his lower regions covered in his own blood but it seems no one had the chance to release inside him, yunho noted feeling a bit squeamish at the other's state. "Hyung.." kyuhyun's voice came out as a whisper as he called for yunho but he never continued as he slipped back to unconsciousness.

"Jeongmal mianhe kyuhyun-ah.. but you'd have to blame siwon for all of this... all on that bastard." yunho sat beside kyuhyun, untying the ropes on kyuhyun's wrists, revealing cuts and bruises just like the ones on the younger's body. "He shouldn't have taken my love away--he could've taken my place in my father's heart, I don't care, but not the person I've given my heart to, now I've taken his. Now he could feel my piece of hell as watches that video, break him into pieces like how it broke me as I saw him with my love in his arms. Be strong kyuhyun-ah... cause this wouldn't be the last time I'll use you." yunho threw the rope away and called for someone to clean up kyuhyun.

\-----------------------------------------

Siwon held on his chest as he watched the few seconds of the video, he threw the phone away but it slid a few feet away from him, still playing. His body shook and his knees buckled as the audio send chills down his spine. He was on all fours on the carpeted floor, his strength betrayed him as his mind wouldn't stop playing the scene of kyuhyun being raped by two of yunho's men. His whole body wanted nothing, nothing but hurt those men---a few seconds of watching the video and he's already memorized their faces---those men that touched kyuhyun, he wanted to kill them like it's his only goal in life.

Thirst for blood, he's once again feeling it. He's never felt the strong urge to feel someone's blood trickling down his hands since today. He helped himself up, his limbs trembling no more, he walked over the still playing phone and stepped on it, crushing it into little bits.

"Wait for me yunho. I'll rip your heart out with my bear hands." siwon wiped the stray tear that dared caress his cheek. He walked to his dresser and changed clothes, repeating the address saved on the phone mentally. He carried all the guns he could slip inside his body, knives and ropes and the keys for his Agusta Brutale 675 motorcycle.

He zipped his leather jacket on and exited his room but as he did so, hundreds of his men stood before him, all their faces ready and serious, with their guns exposed.

"I'm going alone, guys." siwon announced, his men looked like they wanted to object but they stayed silent as that was a direct order from their boss. Siwon walked over to Mr. Park.

"I already signed the wills, I left them at the desk. Last thing I want you to do for me is burn the crushed phone on the floor." siwon patted him on the back and made his way.

 _'There's really no stopping him now but knowing him he only has plan A and that's to march there and kill or.........be killed. Mr. Choi, it was nice working under you.'_ Mr. Park bowed 90 degrees at the leaving form of siwon and so did the hundreds of his men.

"Men..." Mr. Park called for them. his mind set on something... plan B.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 16 (No Money)

 

 

 

  
**\----YUNHO's POV----**  
  
I stare at my face on the bathroom mirror. I myself, couldn't recognize it anymore. Such blazing hate in my own eyes and that tension clearly influencing my jaws. I still remember my own reflection when that backstabbing-Choi Siwon was still my friend, holding back his real intentions--i don't fucking know. Unlike him I was more relaxed--more positive, rationality in every decision I made and with Jaejoong, I was more than happy. Yes, I got along well with siwon but I never wanted to be in this business of ours, damn, I could've abandoned everything and lived a simple life with the man I loved. I could've lived with jaejoong as my only reason; his smiles radiant like the sun, his laughter quenches the dry ache of thirst in my throat, his touches satiating the annoying grumble of hunger and his mere presence brings forth that calm and soothing breeze.  
  
I opened my eyes, not realizing I did close them, and again I was greeted by my own reflection; eyes seething and jaws tensed---revenge, they screamed out and remind me again.  
  
Those memories, they could've fooled me. They were almost as tempting as my father's bastardous promises to me when I came to agree on inheriting the family business. My father... Another person I loath but after all those things siwon and---and jaejoong have done, he's the only person I had, although, not for comfort but to finally succumb to power and let myself be carried under his hypocritic wing. I almost wished I've listened to my father and never rendezvoused with our housekeeper's son but I do believe it was close to impossible, denying myself of the heaven-sent that was jaejoong--only to turn out it was the devil's gift.  
  
 _ **Devil.**_  
  
I chuckled to myself. That dark humour inducing a heart-wrenching chuckle from me as a face synonymous to that entity, flashed in my mind. Choi Siwon's face, that backstabbing mother fucker. I wished I have never introduced siwon to him 'cause that bastard really has an eye for such rare beauties. It never crossed my mind that time that he had it in him to deceive me, his only friend--his best friend--and steal what's rightfully mine. I never saw it coming anyway, unlike my father's transfer of compassion that he denied me just to give to siwon because he prefers the man that is siwon than his own son--I saw that coming.  
  
I could've lived with that--well, I did! I didn't care if he verbally slaps me everytime siwon had accomplished something, I didn't care when he would try to threaten to disown me, I didn't care when he made me train till I would pass out just to keep up with what he categorizes as strong---which, in his mind, is that siwon. I never gave a damn about those trivial things, I was rational, haven't I said? I tolerated those tortures cause I knew that at the end of the day, I had jaejoong. I had someone to give me my positivity back. He explained to me how everything I'm doing, no matter how excessive it looks, would merit me someday. He was a breath of fresh air amidst the putrid stench in our dark world. That ebony hair, those eyes, that M-curved lips--a face more beautiful than any creation in this world, that frail-looking but curvy body---  
  
"Stop it..." I braced myself on the sides of the bathroom sink before my thoughts get the better of me. I feel myself tremble a bit as I blocked those memories out but as I looked down to check how bad I was shaking, those memories proved themselves to be more aggressive than I predicted. What made the walls I've put up to crack was the porcelain sink behind my hands.  
  
A few seconds I'm willing to give myself, I just need my memories to take its course or else I might explode.  
  
My chest started to ache, along with my head as I turn back time and replay the scenes in my head. Never had my father suspected that the the thing-the person-that kept me going was jaejoong. He used to tell his men, everywhere they go, his eyes follow them but he doesn't realize that he had no idea what happened behind the walls of his own house. Me and jaejoong, we were always just a few feet from each other as he was my personal aid but I refrain from looking too much at his direction or touch him in the presence of other people which was, always, so we wouldn't raise any suspicion. It fooled everyone, even my know-it-all father. No one knew that every night, in my room I had my personal aid--my love--pinned on my bed ravishing his whole being. His lips tasted like the sweetest wine, every dip and curve of his body I have memorized, his moans and cries--his voice enough to have this man surrender to arousal... But the greatest feeling each time we made love would probably be the fact that never did it feel like we are sinning. Making love with him was surreal---ethereal in feeling. That convinced me that even in the darkest state of man, love still tends to come to make one's life bearable.  
  
Everything felt right in place until I found out jaejoong had left me and learned he's with siwon. The mockery my father threw at me, even to the point of shaming me in front of our men--I never felt so belittled, I had no one to turn to then, he was with siwon.  
  
"Why did you have to come to the picture and ruin it?" I uttered, my tone laced with bitterness as I thought of siwon's face. I decided to step out of the slowly-warming bathroom and go back to the room where I was holding the key to lure out my foe.  
  
"He's all patched up, hyungnim." One of my men pulled me out of my reverie, I nodded and went in. The sheets were changed to red velvets, as if the boy's blood has seeped to the whole mattress. His body was clothed but his body was in an obscure position, his knees folded as he lied to his side, he clutched the sheets and his face looked like he was having a nightmare. Who wouldn't have a nightmare after that? I thought. Harrassed and raped by two men like warewolves in heat, I shook my head remembering the bloodied state my men left kyuhyun.  
  
I should've felt remorseful but no, not a trace of guilt could even creep its way in me. I'll block them if any...  
  
Though... I am very thankful to this boy, Cho Kyuhyun. If not for him I wouldn't have siwon on the palm of my hands now. I treaded towards a tall-wooden-cabinet, its contents were just the machinery I used to reflect out any tracking capability of a second party--the one I used when I called siwon--and a big silver suitcase. I pulled out the suitcase and popped out two injections and a few vials of clear fluid. Closing it and lifting it back inside the cabinet, I turned my attention back to the boy lying on the bed.  
  
I eyed him yet again, thinking he might open his eyes anytime and wake up but it didn't happen, I was too hopeful for my own good. I took one syringe in my hand and emptied a vial, and did exactly the same to the other syringe. Seating myself at kyuhyun's bedside, I untangled one of his hands from the sheets and pulled them to me, it wasn't much of a struggle I suppose. I held the needle on top of a prominent vein and injected the chemicals to kyuhyun's body. The chemical was self-concocted by the organization, it's a mild depressant but a strong hallucinogenic, it doesn't have a name yet but it's effects are knocking out someone in the first hour then having them wake up in a very dazed situation. I got kyuhyun's other hand and administered the last syringe.  
  
The effect was quick; slowly the creases on kyuhyun's forehead subsided, his fists relaxed and tension relieved from his body. "Now you'll have a dreamless sleep." I told him, not really caring that he couldn't hear me. Some might say I did that out of sympathy but no, it's a sign of gratitude--thanks for making it easier for my revenge to commence. "It was a curse that siwon fell for you but you're just too stupid kyuhyun, you shouldn't have sided with him. It should have been easier and a lot less painful for you if you've kept hating that bastard. I would've genuinely saved you, kyuhyun-shi." I threw the injections on the trash and stared at the boy beside me. As much as I hate to admit it, he does remind me of jaejoong and it kills me that again, a person like him had fallen in to siwon's hands. Why is fate less angrier at him? Have I done something wrong in my previous life?! I punched the mattress, knowing the form sleeping on it wouldn't budge. I kept staring at kyuhyun, replaying those times I spent with him---fooling him to match my plans.  
  
At first I wasn't all too sure that he was the boy, rumor has it, that siwon started keeping in his territory. Yeah, rumors circulate quickly, especially if it's about the almighty Mr. Choi, tssh... Of course other organizations would shrug off the information because we all knew how siwon is a sex-maniac and he's not picky with the gender but me? I grasped the opportunity and delve in more. A lot of planning and preparing till I finally met the rumored sex-slave he kept and I was shocked to have met this boy, kyuhyun. I almost aborted my plan after meeting kyuhyun because it didn't make sense that this lanky boy here would be a prostitute or anything close to that but what gave him away was that after meeting him for the very first time, I could still clearly remember, him introducing himself as a new intern, implying he had no whereabouts about the owner of the company. At that moment, how ironic it may seem, suddenly his tongue slips and called siwon by his first name and then corrected himself, seemingly flustered. Bingo! I had my target.  
  
A few more days of watching and spending time with him and the evidence just kept getting solidified. The moment he broke down was the turning point for me, I realized he was being held against his will by that perverted-mother fucker and I sincerely felt sorry for him, for kyuhyun over here. Truth be told, I sincerely felt like I've gotten closer to him but of course my initial plan wasn't to be forgotten. Never did my hate falter for siwon. This hate brought me to this position now; it made me stronger and independent from anyone--even from my father! I'll revenge my love he shattered with his--an eye for an eye, siwon.  
  
"My bad kyuhyun but I want to pull siwon back to hell where he so gladly put me. I want him to know that a happy ending in our kind of life, is impossible..."  
  
My hands shook, the desire to bring my hand on this person's exposed neck felt so tempting but I shouldn't, I have to hold myself back. This revenge, it would definitely be much sweeter to watch siwon's world crumble as I slowly snatch the life of his love, in front of him.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 


	23. Chapter 17 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

"Let's go, boys. I know he's probably close." Yunho broke his stare from kyuhyun's unconscious form and called out, having a rerun of his plans mentally. His men that're stationed a few inches from the room--enough to hear him--grunted and dispersed. One of his men opened the door and went in.

"We are ready hyungnim. The three left first, they volunteered to be stationed at the entrance, just to let you know."

Yunho chuckled at the three....

Those three fled like cowards after having their way with kyuhyun. His smile wavered slowly as he replayed the scenes on his mind and then watched himself blasting through the door. Madness on his face.

_'Why would I even be mad?'_ He reassured himself with what he deemed as the obvious. Shrugging those freshly acquired thoughts aside, he gathered himself and stood up.

"Take the boy to the shipyard, then. I'll be--no, on second thought, I'll be traveling along. Ready the cars and alert everyone. Be vigilant, even though it's just one man, it's siwon." Yunho stood tall as he briefed a subordinate.

_'See you soon, siwon...'_

\-----------------------

Streets deserted and not an unsuspecting soul present...

Streetlights uncharacteristically shut down...

Amidst those, one bike cut through the deafening silence and zoomed past the peculiarities.

The moonless sky cloaked the blurry haze created as the bike sped on at every block.

Siwon gripped the handles of his bike, not from fear of hurtling towards any object but from excessive adrenaline that pumped through his veins and that raw anger dominating every tissue on his body. Anger couldn't even cut it---demon rage, you could coin. His brows permanently knitted together, teeth clenched and body tensed. He felt driven, driven to kill anyone who goes his way, anyone who dared touch kyuhyun---every **.** single **.** one of yunho's ally.

"Yunho." He snarled inside his helmet, voice an animalistic growl than of a human's. He twisted the accelerator, almost breaking it when it actually restrained. How fast was he actually speeding? He didn't care. He knew he's already went pass the boundary and into yunho's territory. This was one of the territories he had a pending negotiation to attend to but then the owner seemed to have vanished into thin air. _'That bastard...'_ He thought he should've put more time in investigating what happened but..."There's no time regretting shit, now." He told himself.

It's passed midnight already and streets were already scarce of any visible human life but he could feel presence. It could be cameras or yunho's people themselves, but siwon could feel that he's being watched since he zoomed inside the territory. He'd even counted how many identical cars have been parked in all the streets he passed.

_'Yunho planned this well. What a coward, a sad coward. Fuckers... Kyuhyun--I hope he didn't--arghh!! **Shit!'**_ He couldn't even put his thought into calmness but when did he? Especially when it involves kyuhyun, being calm was never an option.

_'The shipyard. A few miles more, damn~ I have a faint map of the waterways. Kyuhyun might get seasick once we leave. Ugh..shit. 'Guess I just have to get one of them and navigate. Then watch him kill himself... Fuck you yunho, I'll have your head tonight. You stupid son of a bitch!'_ Siwon's mind was divided into three parts and it was havoc; he was planning how to save kyuhyun, explain to yunho what happened between him and jaejoong, and kill until kyuhyun, himself and that navigator is the only breathing person in the place.

\----------------------------------

  
**_~~"Hyung, he's about to pass to the second point--what the fuck! He disappeared, we'll get back to you, hyungnim."~~_ **

**_Yunho's two-way radio released static then silenced. He wasn't alarmed, he knew what's about to happen and he trusts siwon would appear back in the radar eventually. "Adios, you three idiots." Yunho, lowered the radio and turned his head to gaze at the other person beside him in the passenger seat. "I wish you'll be conscious when he comes for you. You should enjoy the show while you still can, kyuhyun."_ **

\------------------------------------

Siwon was passing by a tall commercial building when he noticed and recognized familiar faces lurking in the shadows. His peripheral view proved to not deteriorate even with the restraints of darkness and his speed. Those faces, clear like day in siwon's memory. Those build he'll never forget, especially the way they have presented themselves to him; ontop and under his lover, fucking him to death.

No, he'll never get mistaken with those faces...

His bike skidded skillfully, ignoring the screeching complaints of the tires, he sharply maneuvered it to the right and there he circled to go the previous street where he caught a glimpse of kyuhyun's rapists.

"Of course they would think they'll be safe at the entrance, no no no.... Yunho you stupid-scheming shit, don't even care if your men get killed huh?? Well good for you I'll take care of them, those motherfuckin'---i'll rip them apart! For you kyuhyun, I'll give them the most painful death they signed themselves up, after doing that to you. Motherfuckers!!!" Siwon slowed down, his senses at their peak once more. He took of his helmet and waited behind the building, the engine of his bike cooperating as it hummed silently. He could now see his preys, looking foolishly somewhere, unsuspecting that the person they should've been monitoring is actually the one doing it to them. The sudden reversal of roles gave siwon the opportunity to lurk and form in his mind the ways he would want to kill those three. He moved like the wind; silent but still worthy to send chills down anyone's spine.

There were the three, still looking lost and stupid ahead of them, all out of the car and standing closely to each other behind it. "Cowards..." Siwon hissed as he dismounted his bike and leisurely walked towards the one guy who was closer to him. He pursued them, gun with silencer on-hand and more weapons just an arm's reach. His long strides halted behind that one guy, he never really seen him but he suspected he could be the one shooting that malicious video. He doesn't care, as long as **it's** yunho's men, he won't hold back--not now, not ever. His leather-gloved hand tightened its grasp on the gun and with one clean swoop he choked the suspected _'cameraman'_ with his strong arms and immediately cut off his air. The man wasn't as tall as siwon so the deed was easy--very much easy but he planned the man to struggle so he let him choke a bit loudly to get the other two's attention and it did. As the two turned their heads at the peculiar noise two quiet shots were released and it aimed perfectly on their throats. Siwon didn't gave them time to scream nor fight back as they went down their knees clutching their throats where crimson liquid started gushing out.

"I didn't see you actually...so I'll give you the luxury--to be killed first." Siwon whispered to the man he was holding and shot the man on the head, throwing the body away quickly so as not to get blood on him that much. He glanced last as blood and lumps of the dead man's brain leaked from his ears and the bullethole. A smirk immediately crossed his face, a pint of his bloodlust getting satisfied. He glanced at the writhing two, their voice boxes no longer of use, his expression darkened once again. Replaying the scenes how they touched kyuhyun, how loud they made his lover scream and beg for mercy. He walked to them, enjoying the terror he could see at their faces as he went closer, slowly removing his  gloves and putting it to his back pocket. Sweat and blood trickled down their necks but there's still time to agonize, his shot made it possible for them to stay alive----for awhile. Siwon let himself tremble, his nostrils flaring and his brows furrowed--it felt like he's transforming to another entity. He looked down at the two writhing bodies at his feet, the color of their blood--its scent, enticing him. He wanted more and he shall get more.

"You've touched what's mine." Siwon started, his voice guttural. He crouched at the two bodies, their faces pained and pleading but no noise, just the shuffling of their bodies against the asphalt. "Now what shall I do? Hmm? Oh I know... First of all I'll take away the part where you enjoyed my kyuhyun the most. Ready?!!" Siwon yelled his rage almost making him see black. He unscrewed the silencer from the mouth of his gun and shot the two on their pants where the bullet pierced through, hitting their penis. Siwon shot 4 bullets at each organ and watched the two scream; a soundless cry. "Now I wish I didn't shot you on the throat." Siwon said menacingly, sweat starting to form on his forehead. The echoing blares from his gun started fading and he relished it. "You two still alive?? Fuck, how many lives do you have? Ugly pieces of shit!" Siwon's body shook with excitement partnering perfectly with his unsatiated bloodlust. Choked groans made its way to his ears and his eyes grew darker; the two found a way to make sounds.

He kneeled in front of them, hiding his gun. He ignored the way his mind suddenly told him he looked like he was praying for the two cause no one would be stupid enough to believe that, he thought and he _never believed in prayers nor god_ for that matter.

"You two have stolen........what could never be given back..... In return I'll take away anything-- **EVERYTHING** you have..." Siwon slowly took out two long curved-blades and ran them down from their necks to their chests.

"Your lovers..."

"Your children..."

"Your parents..."

"Your grandparents--even the grand grandparents you thought you never had!!!-" siwon digged the blades deeper and deeper, the bodies under him too weak to fight but still alive to feel every single thing. "I'll track them down... The old people I'll burn, the children and women sold to brothels at the cheapest price, have them used 'till they themselves finish their own motherfucking lives and the men.......I'll do to them what you've done and..." Siwon pushed the blades to their chests until it sank inches from their heart. He bent down between the two and whispered, "As long as they live, their bodies will be used too then have them skinned alive. I'll make sure your bloodline will be wiped off from the face of the earth." He yelled as he made rogue and deep slashes on the two's chests. In a trance he enjoyed the warm blood flowing from the barely-alive bodies and kept slashing, his rage seeping out. The sound of skin ripping were music to his ears and the red flowing were enticing his eyes and warmed his hands. "Kyuhyun..." He gritted his teeth, pulling out the blades then stabbing them on the forehead but he didn't want to stop there. He ended reaching inside the gaping holes on the two's chests and with his bare hand he pulled out the muscle which pumped weakly and pulled at it. Two hearts laid on his hands--not even enough to justify how his heart broke discovering what they've done. He ripped them from the two's body, a hundred percent sure no more rationality could occupy his brain. Thw two lifeless and heartless men stared at him, scarce of movement and breathing. He threw their organ to their faces, got his blades and walked over to their car. His breathing, he didn't realized, was already labored. He shot the compartment and sure enough he found guns of different calibers, he got them all and put them beside the driver's seat. He decided he would take the car and hopefully he would cross paths with yunho's men and then they shall play again. He hotwired the car and with blood decorating him, he drove on.

"Yunho, you're next, my old friend."

\----------------------------------

  
**_~~"Hyungnim! Choi has got his hands on the boys' car and it seems he could see where our men in surveillance are hiding!! He's shooting and running them over--hyung!! He's here, I should--"~~_ **

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Yunho gripped the device on his hand as he learned his men started dwindling down under siwon's attacks but he did expect this. Siwon, since then was a one-man army and it seems it had stayed that way. "Fine, exhaust yourself siwon. You wouldn't be able to do anything once you got here anyway." Yunho and his other men arrived at the shipyard and here he was standing beside a bed where the boy, kyuhyun, was tied securely. His men surrounded the area, even at the docks, his men stayed alert--they couldn't afford not to.

"I don't know where you are jaejoong... but it would've been perfect if you're seeing me now. How I wish you do." yunho clenched his hands, feeling impatient from siwon's late arrival.

\----------------------------------

A few minutes more and yunho finally heard the shots being exchanged just outside the warehouse. The thick walls failed to tolerate the noisy gunshots and screams outside. That's when he knew siwon has arrived and, was apparently, murdering his men. Of course, pawns were always useful especially when dealing with his 'friend'. He's a good fighter; good with his fists and weapons but he's still human---he exhausts, yunho thought.

"Get ready." he simply uttered, addressing his men that guarded the big room they're in. He could see his men tense up and it wouldn't be his imagination if he'd say, he could actually feel them tensing up. "Once he enters the warehouse, call for group 5 and replace the men in front. If they could, set aside the bodies." yunho ordered one of his men. Even though all of them were susceptible to kill anyone and anytime they wish, yet they cringed after hearing their leader's orders; those _bodies_ he mentioned we're their allies after all and even in that kind of business at least they we're humane with each other. "Move out of the way when he enters, his attention should be directed...here.." yunho turned his back to them and mounted the bed where kyuhyun lays.

Siwon took a bit longer than everyone expected and the gunshots didn't ceased not only till a whole 15-minute of waiting. The iron gate opened and revealed a tall man, clothes decorated with blood, eyes blazing and breathing heavily. But what made everyone's hairs stood up was the dead body he dragged around, bulletholes imminent on his clothes and skin---siwon have used him as a human-shield. Men raised their guns towards him, though they clearly looked petrified. He didn't let go of the corpse and started planning how he should approach the situation with only a few bullets left and 20 or so men to still fight with. His mind was fast, he may be panting but his body isn't exhausted, it could just be true he could really feed on the smell and sight of blood, he thought. Just as he was about to fire the first shot something caught his eye in the distance---yunho... And he has someone with him, on a bed...

"Kyu..." for the first time he uttered a word.

"Long time no see siwon-ah!" yunho yelled, feigning a friendly tone as he continued to stroke the younger boy's head that rested on his lap. Yunho's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, thickening the air once more.

"YUNHO YOU FUCK--" siwon was about to shoot, he knew the bullet could travel at a fair distance to yunho head but then yunho pulled out something that restrained him.

"DON'T...act like you have the uuperhand siwon..." yunho chuckled, as he traced kyuhyun's outline with a silver blade.

"Oh~~ look at this, siwon. Your little _**slut**_ is waking up." yunho heard something metallic drop on the floor and knew he already won round two. Siwon dropped his gun, he knew he wouldn't get close carrying it and the sight of kyuhyun awakening was just too much to handle, that's why his body acted on its own. His eyes grew bigger as he watched his lover slowly come back to consciousness, an invisible rope binded his body and yunho's men were able to get close but as they got hold of him siwon started struggling but his eyes never left kyuhyun. Ten of yunho's men finally subdued him and carried him a few meters closer to yunho and kyuhyun.

"S..si~siwon..." kyuhyun sluggishly lifted his arms, which weighed like a ton, towards his eyes and cover the sudden brightness. He felt so tired, his body was numb and his vision swam. Yunho figured he wouldn't be able to move much so he untied him and he was correct. Kyuhyun was oblivious of everything, he couldn't even feel his hands at the moment. He squinted, trying to remember everything that happened. He could faintly see a form hovering above him, he expected it to be siwon but as his vision cleared a bit he saw yunho's face and memories came rushing back. "You...your men---" kyuhyun's voice was faint but with the silence that surrounded them, siwon could hear him perfectly and wanted to call him but he just couldn't find his voice. Kyuhyun clutched yunho's shirt loosely ashe started to cry.

"Y..you betrayed me...just to--no..siwon..." kyuhyun didn't know he was incoherent but by the looks of it yunho understood. Kyuhyun still haven't realized he was lying on yunho's lap, he stared at the man above him; a smile went up yunho's face--no, a smirk and it was directed to someone. Kyuhyun followed yunho's vision with difficulty, finding it difficult to move his head but when he did it felt like his world just exploded as he saw siwon being held by yunho's men and blood all over him. "S..siwon! No...yunho please....don't.." kyuhyun pleaded to yunho but the man just stood up and sent his head plopping back to the mattress which made his vision swirl again. Kyuhyun looked for siwon's face again and realized how the man looked murderous and he knew, if only not for him, siwon had attacked everyone by now. "I-I'm sorry~ I'm sorry siwon-shi..." kyuhyun whispered and clutched at something, feeling useless and hopeless. Siwon's anger boiled up but he knew if he does something, yunho wouldn't think twice and hurt kyuhyun.

'Shit.'

"Just release him yunho. Man up!!! Take me on if you're not a coward!!" siwon yelled, yunho's men struggling to hold him back. Though he screamed at yunho, his eyes never left kyuhyun, it seems the younger's body still hasn't---siwon didn't want to think of what kyuhyun had gone through, he wanted to think that by doing that he could still be able to restore kyuhyun's dignity. Never in his life he wanted a fight to justy be over, he wanted it to be over so he could be with kyuhyun. So he could be the one to reassure kyuhyun that everything that happened would just be a painful memory and be forgotten. He wanted to strip him off those clothes and just hold him against himself, reassure him that even after what happened his body would never be tainted. That was all he wanted but one man made sure to not give him those.

"Man up?!! Show me how, exactly. Is it going behind your friend's back, hmm?? Stealing your friend's lover??!!!! HOW EXACTLY SIWON??! DON'T ACT SO MIGHTY AND SHIT!!" yunho stood up and yelled at siwon, two of his men guarding kyuhyun now.

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY IT BEFORE IT PENETRATES THAT STUPID HEAD OF YOURS, I NEVER STOLE JAEJOONG FROM YOU!! YOUR--" siwon was interrupted by yunho's growl.

"Don't say his name..." yunho had this crazy expression on his face and it made siwon dreadful. Yunho, he knew, was the rational one so he didn't know how he could act now when it seems he has forgotten everything about that side of him.

"You stole my father's compassion from me...... everything was about you, siwon. When i wake up, when i go to missions, until i sleep i kept hearing your name from his stupid mouth. Even with my accomplishments, they were all vandalized with your name, saying _'i did well following your ways'_ but still they weren't enough for him. But you know what?? I didn't gave a fuck about that." yunho had everyone listening to him. Siwon didn't knew about this, he knew yunho's father favored him but not to that extent.

"It was all good siwon. But then one day, i found out that you sly motherfucker stole the only person i dedicated my life to. My love, siwon, you stole him away from me. Weren't we best friends? Two persons in good terms at least amidst that world full of deception. Well, i guess our world influenced you in ways more than one...." yunho played with the blade on his hands, pacing back in forth in front of siwon. Siwon felt cornered, he knew the truth but with one wrong word, that shining blade might just fly towards him, or worse the man he came there for. He couldn't risk anything because he knew if there's one weapon yunho is most confident in, it's the thing he's holding.

_-cont_ -

 


	24. Chapter 17 Part 2 (No Money)

 

 

  
 _-cont_ -  
  
"Yunho just---let me explain. I don't know that were happening to you and that's not my fault but---" siwon knew he said something wrong by then. Yunho started walking towards kyuhyun, flipping the blade in the air dangerously. "Yunho-shi..pl-please~" kyuhyun whispered, still lightheaded from the drug.

"Shut up." yunho told him off and sat beside him, crossing those long legs.

"Why would i let you explain huh siwon? We know well how everyone, even this innocent toy of yours, have full capability of lying through their teeth? Why must i let you poison my thoughts--"

"It's all your father's plan, yunho." siwon interrupted him and when he felt he has yunho's attention, he continued. "I knew something's up with him and what you've said just confirmed it. Yunho, i-i never stole _jaejoong_ from you. I'll tell you what happened so you could stop your--" siwon was about to use some demeaning words but he thought against it, as he isn't at the favorable situation right now. "--- ** _know_** what truly happened. Your father, I had a feeling his seemingly nice manner towards me is just a front. I received report that your father's men were caught snooping around my business area and we all know what that means. I never mentioned that to you, i don't know why but i just did. It isn't _compassion_ your father gave me, rather, he calculates every move I make within my own organization--reasons?? The fuck should i know? But there's one thing I'm sure of and it's about jaejoong. When your father knew about your relationship, it's like a sudden roadblock came his way. Jaejoong never wanted me to tell you this but since it has come this I'll break that stupid promise. Your father threatened jaejoong that if he carried on seeing you, he will disown you and said if he didn't want that, jaejoong must disappear from your life. Of course you must guess what happens next, though jaejoong stayed away he still remained near you through me. Since he's your lover, i consider him as a friend too so i agreed to be his eyes and watched you. But then things got worse, a few months after he was thrown out, his health suddenly deteriorated. I don't know if it was because of all the bad news he hears about you that his body fell weak, so i stopped giving him news and told him you're finally fairing well. I even lied that you told me you'll never find anyone else like him and won't look for one, anyway. Yunho---"

"Lies..." yunho looked up from the ground, his body trembling with anger. His face contorted with fury and glared at siwon's direction.

" **LIES!!!!!** I knew it!! I shouldn't have let you!!! What kind of fool do you take me for? Thrown out?? You taking him in?? And what's with this melodramatic stuff, deteriorating health? WHAT THE FUCK CHOI SIWON?!! Where do you get this stuff?!! For all I know, you wanted him for yourself and stole him!! Where is he now huh?? When you were tired of him, where did you throw him??? After that little rendezvous on the beach, tss... how cheezy could you two bastards be?!!! Watching the sunset... how lame. Oh, how did I know? Apparently, my **father** that you kept on ranting about, tipped me that you and jaejoong are having your little date at the beach. What happened there huh?! He didn't look sick to me!! If only i hadn't left and confronted you motherfu---"

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE CONFRONTED US, YOU SAD FUCKER!!!** That day!! That sunset was his last day!!! He was diagnosed with that fucking pneumonia and he refused medication. His last request was to spend his last day where you two first met. You didn't realized that didn't you?? How would I know that's a special place for him?! Stop evading the truth yunho!!!!!!!!"

" **YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR SIWON!!!** Who cares if that's where we first met?? You two could've been making fun of me by using that precious memory and having your sweet time. Y-you---i saw it with my own eyes!! He rested his head on your shoulders like a freaking---"

" **CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW??** Didn't you love that man?! Of all people you should understand how people like us don't just _**love**_ and be loved in return. And yes, he did rested his head on my shoulder........cause at the time he did that.... "

"He finally left the world yunho..."

"His body went limp and---do i really have to explain?? You were just there watching us, your head poisoned with your father's malicious motives. You should've been the one with him, I barely see him as a friend yet I was at that situation. You could've given him a more peaceful death yunho. His last words were all about you. He told me when his body gets cremated to keep his ashes at the little small house near the beach, where you two stayed then. I didn't get it at that time, how could someone be so kind and loving even after all he went through with you. His ashes are still waiting for you, he threatened me not to throw them myself. Go there and see for yourself, yunho." siwon felt his throat dry a bit after that long story. He couldn't help it, kyuhyun's life depended on it. Silence fell upon them and siwon thought he must've gotten into yunho. The men who held him, loosened up a bit, even they could feel and assume their leader was considering something.

Yunho started shaking his head side to side, his hands slowly reaching towards kyuhyun hair. Siwon's eyes bugged out and he struggled free from his binds, he screamed and ran towards kyuhyun but the other man did something that stopped him on his tracks. Next thing he knew, a piercing scream rang through the air; it was kyuhyun... Yunho just grabbed one of his hands and pinned it on the bed with the knife he held a few minutes ago. The blade sliced through his left palm and was sandwiched between the knife and the bed. Kyuhyun had his eyes shut and bit his lips to try and tolerate the excruciating pain. Siwon was hit on his knees and he fell on the ground, his eyes never leaving kyuhyun again.

 **"NO!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!! Kyuhyun!!! YUNHO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"** siwon belted out, trying to struggle free from the men that held him down, even they were shocked but of course they had a job to do.

"Ah~~siwon-shi...siwon.." kyuhyun cried as he could feel the blade slice through his hand with the little movements he make. He felt everything was so unfair but he couldn't do anything, his feelings for siwon are much too strong to even worry about himself. He hates the fact that it's his fault they're in that predicament, he hates the fact that he's giving siwon heartaches like these after knowing it's siwon's first time to even let someone in his life and that's him, and he hates the fact how he's making siwon hopeless instead of fighting. He cried endlessly, trying not to move his spent body.

 **"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOUR FATHER WANTED YUNHO!!! HE DID ALL THAT STUFF SO THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME, HIS BIG COMPETITION!"** siwon now has 12 men pinning him down because of his inhuman strength.

"Then he'll get what he wanted." yunho can't hear no more reason but still he can't rule out everything siwon fed him. If it was a lie, it's one perfectly orchestrated lie.

" **YUNHO!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? YAH!!! YOU FUCKING COWARD!!** " Siwon called as yunho slowly made his way to a room and disappeared there.

"Don't worry, he'll come back with his tools and finish you and your little boyfriend there. Hahahaha!!!" yunho's men laughed, some intimidated to do so.

Out of nowhere gunshots were suddenly heard and the gate opened with a blast, everyone was taken off guard their coordination, suffered.

**_~~"BOSS!!! CHOI'S MEN!!!! THEY'RE---THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!! UP THE SKIES, FROM THE WATER--EVERYONE!! PALLYI!! WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!!! YUNHO HYUNGNIIIIM---!!!"~~_ **

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!!!!**

Everyone's two way radio said the same thing and it was enough for siwon to get his rage back and started attacking. His men started piling in, lead by the very familiar face of Mr. Park. It seems he lead a battalion and siwon was about to pick up a fallen gun when a sudden pain ripped through his body. Everything went in slow motion and at that split second he lost all feeling on his body and the world started tilting sideways. Another scream cut through the air and siwon realized, he's falling but he couldn't do anything and just listen as his vision started sprouting black spots. He fell sideways and before he lost consciousness he felt that familiar warmth and scent but it went away as fast as it came.

Kyuhyun saw everything, one of yunho's men shot siwon at the back as he was picking something and at the time kyuhyun didn't know where he found the strength, but he pulled out the knife that impaled his hand and mustered up enough strength to ran towards the man who shot siwon and stab him at the back of the head. He felt the man moving and stabbed him again on the back. The gun fell from the man's hand and his body as well. Kyuhyun forgot about his bleeding injury and held the knife with two hands and kept on stabbing the man on the back. It has quieted down, yunho's camp in total defeat but kyuhyun was still stabbing, trapped in his trance.

"Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-shi.. KYUHYUN!!" Mr. Park touched kyuhyun by the shoulders wanting to snap him out of his reverie but when he touched the boy, kyuhyun outstretched his hand and almost stabbed the older man, if only he wasn't fast enough and caught kyuhyun's hand effortlessly. Kyuhyun jumped from contact and turned his attention towards siwon. He started screaming and hitting the ground with his injured hand. Mr. Park was honestly lost--he didn't know what action to take next. He blamed himself for not arriving faster but they really had to wait till yunho's men had dropped their guards till they could infiltrate. Stealthy helicopters were used and scuba divers were utilized, since they were in the shipyard. The sirens of ambulances blared closer and Mr. Park shoved the crying youth aside, noticing how the boy winced when he's touched. He inspected his boss and saw that he was shot on the back and his breathing is now very faint-very, very faint.

"Hyung, the ambulances are here but....tsk..It seems yunho has ran away. We couldn't find him, but wie'lll still search of course." on man said and left after receiving a nod from mr. park.

Finally the medics went in after what seemed like an eternity even though it just take a few minutes. "BRING THE GURNEY!!! PALLYI!!!! PALLYI!!!!" Mr. Park bellowed, making kyuhyun jump and shrink away. He looked like a scared child but his eyes doesn't seem so, Mr. Park pointed out.

"Siwon...I..I will find him...I--yunho..." after that sentence, kyuhyun's body gave in to exhaustion an collapsed. Mr. Park heard it all and finally, his head started working again.

The gurneys (collapsible bed) came in and rolled away, carrying siwon and kyuhyun.

\---------------------------------------------------

_"Clear!!!"_

_"We're losing him!!!!"_

_"Turn it up!!"_

_"CLEAR!!!!"_

_Kyuhyun felt like he had open his eyes to a dream as everything was too vivid to understand. He could see people in white and green clothes everywhere and it was noisy. It seems they were fuzzing at the bed beside him him, with a heavy head he turned it to the side but he saw only half of the man's body._

_"DON'T GIVEUP ON US NOW!!!"_

_"Ready doc."_

_"CLEAR!!!"_

_He only saw the man being given constant electric shocks by the defibrillator, a few seconds later he fell back into unconsciousness._

\---------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun woke up, feeling sore at everypart of his body. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was in a hospital, he also noticed that a man in white gown is standing beside him with another man in a blacksuit.

_'Could it be the devil and an angel has come to fetch me?'_

Kyuhyun tried shaking his head but a voice stopped him.

"It's better if you just open and close your eyes to adjust your vision. You might just get nauseous if you shake your head."

Kyuhyun understood now, that was the doctor and the man beside him were Mr. Park.

_'Wait why is he here, not with siwon?'_

Kyuhyun had finally cleared his vision and recognized the faces more, though he doesn't really expect recognizing the doctor.

"Can we have a moment?" mr. park suddenly requested, the doctor looked unsure but he ended up indulging the other man. Mr. Park sat beside kyuhyun and looked at the youth.

"Kyuhyun-ah--"

"Have you found...yunho, mr. park?" kyuhyun asked, his eyes fixated on something non-existent far away. Memories started rushing in once again and he couldn't help but feel raw hate coarsing through his veins but didn't show it.

"We still haven't." mr. park said, failing to mask his tiredness, kyuhyun didn't blame him. Silence filled the room, until kyuhyun sat up, although with difficulty, and averted his gaze towards mr. park.

"I want to help finding him mr. park. I'll make sure not to be a burden to you and siwon, i promise." kyuhyun wanted to cry but it seems like no tear was coming out, he felt empty.

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about. Siwon is....."

\-------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun couldn't even close his eyes and sleep properly after what mr. park had told him. He felt stupid after remembering how he took the news; he started thrashing and screaming--demanding to see siwon. Nurses came in to calm him but when they got closer and touched him, he didn't know why but he felt a painful shock just passed through his body and left him feeling sick. He cringed away from their touches and hid himself somewhere where they couldn't touch him.

_'Why am I like this???!! It's like everytime someone touches me or gets close I....It's like that night...with those two...materializes and i could feel their hands and them forcing me again. What's wrong with me?!! Siwon....I'm sorry.. I'm sorry....B-but i have to become stronger, I had to fulfill what's written on that will. Even if it wasn't written I'll do it anyway.'_

"Yunho...I hope you're not dead. Cause I....I'll be the one to do that for you." kyuhyun clenched his hand, feeling the stitches on his left hand get abused and bleed but he didn't care. He gave his word to mr. park already. He needed to be strong and a measly injury should not be a bother to him.

"Siwon." the name rolls from his mouth and the next thing he knew, tears were also flowing down his cheeks but he didn't sob or sniffle. He just stayed there; body tensed and eyes emotionless. He lifted his left hand and eyed his injury, red spots started forming on the surface of the white bandage.

His tears, like an infinte pool of water, could've askewed his vision but he didn't stop himself. He kept on staring at his hand.

"I'll make myself stronger siwon. I'll continue where you left off and I'll catch yunho myself. _I love you siwon..._ "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 18 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

**♦♦♦♦4 Months Passed♦♦♦♦**

 

**\--Mr. Park's POV--**

I stand outside the door of the suite, awaiting for my boss and take our leave. I looked at my watch; 5:56am. I feel satisfied at this routine, don't remember the exact date but I do feel satisfied when it solidified as a routine. I cleared my throat, knowing it's improper to deem my boss's routine as merely satisfactory and it's not my decision to deem as such. I won't kid myself of course, facts--the truth, how much it may be uncomfortable, I had to be honest. And the state right now--this routine--is just simply, satisfactory.

The door rattles, signaling my boss would be coming out soon. _'Sheesh, am I getting dull?? I noticed his presence much later than i expected, I should've detected when he's just walking to the door and not when he's already twisting the doorknob.'_ I felt disappointed--oh wait... I keep forgetting his acquired skill. Damn it... I'm really getting duller. The oak door opened and a tall and pale man stood before it.

"The car's ready, boss." I said and he just nodded his head--again, a routine. A few inches taller for just a few months--maybe it's the training that stretched him out, that's good. Hair dyed black, contrasting his pale complexion, from youthful brown eyes to darker ones which looked dead of emotion and an expression that goes along with it. Though it seems I eyed him for a long time, it only took a second of glance to make those out. We were already making our way to the elevator and to the lobby where the car awaited. Again, I didn't have to eye the man in front of me. I watched him change, transform in to another man and work his butt off in training. As he acquired those skills he needed, he gradually surrendered emotions and thinkings that were insignificant. It would've been excellent to watch this person grow strong but at my line of sight it was a bit _hard_ to watch.

"Mr. Cho, have a good day." The hotel guard greeted the current boss of the organization and we exchanged nods. Guards littered at every direction---oh yes, part of the former boss's will. At broad daylight, the new boss must be guarded 24/7 and before I forget, the very first condition would be; to have the college student be the successor of Choi Corp. Ridiculous you think? A few months ago it was, but now, the person to even think that would be gravely wrong. Cho kyuhyun, opened the car door for himself instead of 'his' men--again, the routine. We rode the black mercedez and drove off.

I looked at every direction for any suspicious activity--good, there's none. The car ride's atmosphere was never pleasant, if I could say so myself. In the presence of other people, the kid-- _ahem excuse me._...mr. cho, wouldn't fail to exude his cold aura. Poor driver, it's his second day. I really should rethink of hiring agency drivers and just let our men do it. It's pitiful and at the same time pathetic.

"Please calm down."

I almost laughed. Of course Mr. Cho would notice, I trained him to be very observant, that's all. Mr. Cho's sudden speech just made the driver jump a bit and now he's on edge. Even though the boss was well trained to be observant, what happens after that, he doesn't get what could happen. That could be the coldest utterance of 'please' I've heard in my life and the most unsettling assurance. It doesn't help that Mr. Cho is looking directly at the driver from the rearview mirror, with that blank expression, only him can know what goes inside his head.

"I think it'll be safer if I do the driving. Catch a cab here, I'll give you cab fair." I decided to take over or else a lamppost might just be where our destination would lead to.

"You live closer to the office, right? It's better to be driven and then catch a ride there. Stay in the car but let Mr. Park drive if you're not up for it... Thanks ." The boss monotinically suggested. The poor man was completely surprised the boss knew where he lived, I for one is too but this I know; Mr. Cho has a way with computers so he probably took background checks for the employees. Checks for their behaviour and not for anything else. I do have a faint idea why and it connects to this fear he has. Before I go into specifics mentally I had to exchange seats first and we did.

It stirred up a bit of the men who convoyed behind and beside us but it all mellowed down after.

I glanced at the rearview mirror as I shift gears and hit the gas. Mr. Cho looked at me straight in the eyes, again, not giving any clue what he thinks off. I nod my head and concentrated on the road. It seemed the man beside me just got more nervous, Mr. Cho didn't realize he could've made his life easier by sending him off on a cab rather than make him seat here for another few minutes. I just remembered how Mr. Cho used to act exactly like this; petrified and almost hopeless--- _how unethical of me_.

Weeks, after recuperating from the hospital and after learning the news about the former boss, we started fulfill the will. No one could touch him physically but his mind was determined. The organization was briefed with the will, I felt very...what's the word? Moved? by our men. They knew what the kid has gone through and they were very loyal to the former boss, though some objected rather violently and now they're nowhere to be found---according to the will; anyone who objects must be 'put down' by me. Every other organization; allied with, against or feared us didn't know the real situation but they were made believe that Cho Kyuhyun is the former boss's left hand and representative. Some are clearly buying that but I'm still given reports of other organizations trying to dig up dirt in the situation, i have yet to settle those little bugs... Don't get me wrong, digging dirt wouldn't be an easy feat for them cause this boss of us, himself, monitors the organization's cyber space and bugs that could be put up by hackers are detected by him and his newly formed team. I never saw the organization be so technical and men with fighting skills and technical knowledge were added to the pack. Mr. Cho not only strengthened the foundation of the organization's privacy & secrecy but was very busy making deals with other territory owners. If you would look at him, the kyuhyun back then seemd to be buried somewhere too deep for anyone to discover and the Mr. Cho now; unfazed, decisive and cold has replaced it. It was just months of training so he definitely isn't perfect. His fear has been a big hindrance--a very big hindrance. He has already mastered the ropes of living a corporate life and deciding for a great number of people but in this dirty business, he has to know how to fight.

It was probably the most rigurous training I involved myself into. He repels anyone's touch so we couldn't train his offensives so that's why our men and I decided to train him defensively. When we figured that out it was definitely easier; he might not be able to throw punches on a human body but he doesn't have to because the opponent wouldn't even touch him from his heightened ( _and freight_ ) reflexes and he's getting better---slowly but ever-so-surely. His fear of being touched makes him very alert but of course it has its downsides. He couldn't do handshakes after sealing deals, and some other mundane things. He doesn't have to be touched though, and i made sure of that. Guards would literally be guards, stationed not more than a meter from him to stop anything or anyone from getting close and triggers his.... _tendencies._ No trace of the old kyuhyun except when--oh, here we've arrived.

Here, we've arrived at the two-year-old office. Again, it's a front but it does real construction.

He opened the car door for himself and as he went out, five of our men surrounded him but with a significant distance. The agency driver with us rushed out without a word or a glance and hailed a cab. "Pathetic." I uttered, still glued on the entrance of the tall building. I used to be the one who goes in with him but he has put me on a special mission, I would've done it without any word from him because I move with the former boss's interests, it's a good thing they share it. I could still remember the faces of the employees when Mr. Cho arrives, you would hear a needle fall on the floor. He wasn't actually as rash as the former boss but he was explicitly stoic and hostile towards everyone. He made it clear to everyone that he's just the left hand but still they don't afford to make mistakes when he's around. I found it interesting how two polar opposites could get the same reactions from their subordinates.

Out of the six cars on the convoy, four remains and me and another drives away from the building.

Mr. Cho figured it'll be respectful to name it Choi Builders instead of after him even though he was the one who built it from the ground up. I feel we've been rather serious in this business and not the real one, if you know what I mean. But that's just natural when an organization is clearly monopolizing a big area it'll be stupid for other smaller organization to stir up fights. I just fear we might get rusty.

**\---No One's POV---**

Kyuhyun walked in the building, greeted by stiff employees and rode the elevator with on of his men. He felt a tightening on his chest as four of his men left and one remained very close inside the lift. He gulped, waiting for the digital screen of the elevator to show 25. The guard noticed his boss's activity and stood as far as he could, knowing perfectly what's happening. "You don't have to do that." Kyuhyun said, lacking emotion once again, as he arranged his black suit. "My apologies boss." He bowed and followed kyuhyun and stepped outside towards kyuhyun's office. At the door they met with two other guards and watched as kyuhyun went inside his office alone, ignoring the greeting of his secretary. Kyuhyun didn't notice he had a new secretary and shut the door firmly behind him. His office occupies the whole floor, the walls made of fiber glass which let in natural light if only it wasn't blocked by the long yard of blinds. He found himself gasping for air suddenly, recalling the elevator issue awhile ago. His mind started assuming a lot of things, the worst case possible. He groped for the nearest couch and plopped down, putting his head on his hand.

"Please stop...please." He pleaded for those memories to stop replaying themselves in his mind but it got more and more severe as months went by. He tried what he does always; breathe in and out. It was self-medication because a psychiatrist proved to be of no help. When he signed up for therapy he couldn't take being with someone alone, he doesn't wasn't to be touched nor see anyone reaching out to him while knowing they are very capable of overpowering him and forcing him again to do _things_. So without professional help he also doesn't have prescribed medicine to be taken and he doesn't want to illegaly take one, he just doesn't. "Suck it up, kyuhyun. Suck it up! For him..." Kyuhyun saw siwon's face on his mind and he slowly calmed down. The intercom on his desk came alive and it made him jump.

"Mr. Cho, I have papers for you to sign. May I come in?" An unfamiliar voice resonated from the intercom. But kyuhyun remembered he had the same voice with the person who greeted him outside. A new secretary, he concluded. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button. "Come." He plainly said and fixed himself. A short young man entered, he looked rather bubbly and kyuhyun dislikes that for no reason. "Here you go--oh!" The secretary clearly wasn't briefed. He handed the folder diagonally and some of the print outs slipped towards kyuhyun's direction, making the secretary grab for them. Kyuhyun saw everything unfold in slow motion, the knuckle of his secretary touched his hand a bit before he skillfully pulled it away but things came crashing down when the secretary made a bee line towards kyuhyun hurriedly as if to assault the papers. Kyuhyun felt the sensation on his hand to his body and his mind started replaying those memories that haunts him. Psychological lightning struck him and he didn't know what was happening. He was on the floor, his throat was hurting and he could hear and feel the heavy stomps of foot on the carpet. It was all black but he could hear screams and rustling of clothes.

"Mr. Cho."

He could hear his name being called but he can't see, his head hurt and he felt sick. Those memories harassing his mind in hard blows that it felt like yunho's hoodlums appeared in front of him once agan and were forcing him again. He felt a sudden waft of warm air in front of his folded body and it made him whimper--he might not hear it but he knew he did.

"You idiot!! Don't touch him!!!"

He heard someone yell; the tone was almost too familiar but he knew it wouldn't be siwon, it was impossible. The misery severed his state and next thing he knew, water was running down on his cheek. Devastation, hurt, misery, regret, hate and everything negative swelled at his chest. After the months of training--even after those, he thought, he would never hide the fact that he's broken. His state spread-eagled to the world to see and take advantage.

_'I'm nothing..nothing but a useless bag of regret... I need you....siwon....please...'_

"It's okay Mr. Cho. The secretary is out, we're here to guard you. Stop screaming, you might hurt yourself. Mr. Cho, it's alright."

Kyuhyun's head shot up and realized he was on the floor, burying his head on his knees and his hands on his head, the screaming he kept on hearing was his and that's why his throat hurt. His guards were distanced from him holding their hands up.

"Get out." Kyuhyun spat as he carries himself up.

"How about the boy, boss?"

"M-make sure he never speaks of this to anyone. I trust your decisions." Kyuhyun supported himself on his desk, his breathing labored. His men dispersed and closed the door behind him. He could care less where his order could lead to, one thing he learned is that mercy can only be given for a few times--why waste it?? He took off the jacket he had and loosened his tie. His body felt hot, he felt disgusted at it when he remembers those two men who took him mercilessly. Fucked him till he bled and pleaded to just end his life---he wished they had. He knew he was a mess but he had to survive now, now that he was tasked by siwon to carry on the organization. He won't disappoint 'cause it feels like a part of siwon is present when he works for the organization but with his phobia he can just take enough.

He walked towards the bathroom to try and freshen up. He washed his face, ignoring he's wetting his shirt already. He stared at his face on the mirror, he felt worse. He had black hair and black eyes, his skin was pale and face void of emotion. He looked down at his hands that grip on the sink. That scar on his left hand; the scar given by yunho, it feels like it's alive when he takes notice of it. The doctor said it might have hit a vein or it's just purely psychological but sometimes it would suddenly hurt, making kyuhyun swell in anger. Yes, he didn't stop hating on yunho, if anything, the feeling just became stronger. It should've been easy to track him but yunho turned out to have a lot of friends on other organization so he was able to hide but those organizations, kyuhyun tore down. Only few were left, and he won't stop. He remembered the mangled bodies of his rapists that were recovered, he never felt so sick yet so happy. He was told siwon had done that and he just broke down to a fit.

"If only I was fast enough...if only I wasn't that stupid to trust that yunho...if only-- _hhayy~_ siwon... I'm sorry siwon..." Kyuhyun whispered clutching at his chest. The bad memories seemed to creep up and claw their way out once again, he couldn't anything---as always, and just let the feelings subside.

Kyuhyun inhaled and exhaled once more as he stepped out of the bathroom. Feeling a tad calmer, he sought for a change of clothing on the nearest closet, dropping the creased and damp shirt in a hamper. He walked over to his desk, his footing getting stabler but his spirit remained cold and empty. He would've liked to function like how he did since he took over the office; like a robot--objective and void of feeling, because that way he could tune out the traumatic memories which lingers in the shallowness of his mind.

_'Siwon'_

Of course not everything could be tuned out, especially if it's someone you have devoted your life----your **new life** \---to.

**_"Mr. Cho, we have---"_ **

"You may come in." kyuhyun interrupted the man who guards him, ignoring any thought or reason for that man to not just knock or use the intercom to ask access in his office. Too thoughtful of his fear or just too lazy? --he won't dwell. The doors opened and a man, not so much older---actually younger--entered. Kyuhyun hired him three months ago; two years younger than him but very skilled, as he was a former assassin. An assassin trained in physical battles as well as mental, kyuhyun found out he also have a knack for hacking. Their similarities doesn't end there; the man stood equal at 180cm, his skin pale and hair black. Kyuhyun could almost use him as a double if the situation ever demands it but he wouldn't, of course. The only threat that has ever come close to the point of needing an actual double was also three months ago, when an assassin infiltrated where he lived and that very person is the one who stood before him--Lee Jonghyun, he calls himself.

"We took care of him." the guard bowed deeply. Two expressionless eyes locked gazes, the subordinate dropping the gaze first. Kyuhyun just nodded, his throat suddenly getting dry but he didn't let it show. He went back to his business, signaling the former assassin his service is finished, for the meantime.

Kyuhyun still had a clear recollection of him. His mission then was to kill the head of Choi organization, a freelancer in the dark business. An amateur organization, setting a professional killer to assassinate Siwon--it reeked of failure. Even though at those times, kyuhyun was just in the process of coping, he still aided the organization in terms of their technological territory. He was in the state of mourning, his misery turned him into this unreachable entity that spent most of his days in the suite, monitoring cyberspace and avoiding any human contact. One night, when the dark skies swallowed the moon, kyuhyun laid motionless on his bed. His heavy-duty laptop resting a few inches by his head. He watched as the screens changed and strings of codes roll up; he was monitoring security and it became his habit; his very first routine. Although monitoring is something done with concentration, he just lets his fingers move on their own without sparing a glance. He felt spent, drained from any feeling as he laid limp except the fingers of his left hand. He didn't even bother wearing any pants or pajamas nor cover his boxer-clad legs from the chilly night. A sleeve got in the way of his typing, proving to be longer than his arms, so he re-typed it nonchalantly and ignored pulling on the flimsy white long-sleeve shirt---it was siwon's. He exhaled, fog rising from his parted lips, he doesn't bother turning the heater up--he doesn't care if he freezes anyway and the lights too for that matter.

Lazily glancing at the monitor, a sudden bug was detected; something has gained access to the back door in their systems, he yet to secure and successfully infiltrated their security cameras. Kyuhyun knew what to do, a few clicks and the security alarm would go off, one call and men would pursue the hacker which he should've traced easily but he didn't. He watched as the hacker messed with their cameras one by one; a few seconds set for some cctv's to malfunction giving an assassin ample time to walk freely in the hotel and go to their destination--the way was too familiar that kyuhyun felt his brain pulsate. Still kyuhyun laid on the cold bed watching and successfully marking and tracing the hacker with his own algorithm. He typed on and successfully getting live feeds from the fluctuating cameras and he deemed the hacker exceptional for raising no alarms yet. Kyuhyun ignored and shut down all feelings telling him what he's doing is dangerous and just watched, a minute feeling of satisfaction crossed his mind when he realized the hacker has yet to learn he's being tracked. Kyuhyun used simple algorithms to do his tracking that it could easily be shaken off, but the hacker was too concentrated on something else he didn't notice. Kyuhyun was in the illusion he had the upper hand but he didn't take in to consideration the hacker's motives and where he's leading to. His mind wandered off once again, taking his eyes from the monitor and looking somewhere distant and non-existent. He had lost all interest to the hacker and just waited for the hotel's security to come discover it themself, he just wanted to be alone. But then, contradict to his wish, something happened. Everything happened too fast, a dark figure suddenly slipped between the space of his unclosed door. The man wore all black and a mask with the same color, his movements seemed confused as he took his first step towards the form lying on the bed. Kyuhyun felt like his heart would rip in his ribcage as the unwelcomed guest walk towards him. He backed away, leaving his computer, his vision dwindling towards the stranger, making it the focal point and everything else darkens.

 _"N-no..."_ he breathed out, his body trembling and his throat clecnching. Kyuhyun didn't know how but his back suddenly hit the bed's headboard and that's when he realized he got up and scooted there. His mind and body were on haywire; the fresh memories of yunho's men touching him and forcing him, that countered feeling like now, the mere thought of having another individual alone with him---that thought did it. Kyuhyun folded his knees to himself, clutched his chest through his revealing shirt and started screaming; incoherent words left his mouth, like a slur of a drunken and very distressed man. A few seconds of kyuhyun's outburst, the assassin flew to his side and grabbed kyuhyun to silence him. Kyuhyun let out a choked scream as the stranger disabled him by wrapping those strong arms around his frail body then covering his mouth and unintentionally his nose. Kyuhyun started to sob, his screams still muffled and his struggling restrained by the strong body.

He was beginning to get lightheaded, goosebumps covered his body and his face damp with his own tears. He felt delirium kicking in as the man held him longer; his mind played tricks on him, making him see what he fears most and that is the man slowly touching him everywhere with perverted intentions driving him. Little did he knew the assassin already held up a silver gun and slowly raised it towards kyuhyun's head.

Lee jonghyun, the assassin, felt frustrated because the last info he received was that the president of Choi group stays at this suite and specific room but all he saw was a...another man which looks a lightyear away from his target. One innocent life isn't a problem to extinguish, especially when he's as vulnerable as the man seemed to be. He just had to act how he usually does; and that is to not care of the means but only the result, not care if this person is innocent, not care if he looked very pitiful, not care if his appearance was very hard-hitting even for a man---his flimsy clothing and vulnerable state--no, he couldn't care about those. What is he?, jonghyun thought. Just some stupid freakshow that's confined there so why further the torture? It's better to end it there, he even thought. He was to pull the trigger when his eyes caught glimpse of the laptop screen and there he learned what brilliance he held in his hands. Realization mocked him; the boy he thought who was mentally challenged turned out to be a computer genius. He lowered the gun and dropped the trembling body on the mattress then walked towards the computer.

The things he found out made him gulp from shock, fear, humiliation and awe.

 _"n-no...don't touch m~me pl-please!!.....i c-can't...stop, stop, s~stop..."_ jonghyun's attention was caught by the sudden pleadings resonating from kyuhyun's direction. He watched carefully as kyuhyun trembled on the bed and grasp the pillows and sheets as if in pain. Something made the assassin forget his motives, he dropped the computer and walked closer to kyuhyun. Even in the darkness of the room he could see trickling tears on kyuhyun's cheeks. "Hey...are you---" jonghyun had one arm outstretched but as he moved closer, the boy's eyes opened and instantly whimpered at the sight.

 _"please..no more...kill me...save siwon..n-NO!!! St-STOP IT!!!"_ kyuhyun sobbed once more. With furrowed eyebrows, the assassin formulated a theory; he considered the other's actions and those lead to his conclusion. The other man is suffering from trauma, and he thought of a specific reason for those symptoms---rape. If another assassin was sent there at that time, judging kyuhyun's mental and _physical_ state, something unfortunate like that might happen again. He's angry, not that he feel for the other but someone at that state could beat him at his own game--hacking. He loathes kyuhyun but at the same time respect and admiration suddenly swelled.

 **"STEP AWAY FROM THE BED!!!!"** men suddenly barged in the room, finally detecting the fault in their security. Jonghyun saw the reaction of kyuhyun as men suddenly burst inside the room, shouting, and wothout meaning to he raised both of his hands and pushed them back and away from the startled boy.

Kyuhyun till now, still felt reservations for his guard. Memories of that night were hazy and fragile that he didn't want to go back. All he could remember was lee jonghyun asking mr. park and him to be under the organization, pledging to protect kyuhyun and learn from him. It was kyuhyun's first time to feel responsible for someone's life, because if he declined, jonghyun's head would be on the chopping block. Everything just came in to place and the next thing kyuhyun knew, he now has his first hacker under his wing which he trains, though not one on one but through challenging activities. It was an eye-opener for kyuhyun; little by little he added to the organization and more hackers were set to guard the organization and in a blink of an eye, they were participating in cyber wars with other organization. Territories we're reclaimed and secured, moles in the organization were eliminated and they have full consciousness to the activities in and out their own organization. It was impressive and it was giving kyuhyun a headache.

He massaged his temples, not feeling reenergized after the commotion that nasal-toned-secretary created awhile ago. He flipped to one page and there, a particular problem reared it's ugly head once more. An organization illegally settled on one of their--his--territories and the leader is too adamant to negotiation, very stupid of him. As he read through it, he expected the report would be not so different but then he noticed change; the leader now agrees to make negotiation but with one condition--kyuhyun has to negotiate with the dangerous man himself, inside their shady walls. Just the thought gave kyuhyun palpitations; he had to think it through but he thought, who was he? What was his purpose for handling that position anyway?

Unsheating the fountain pen from its cap, he scratched the paper and finally signed the agreement.

 

_-cont-_


	26. Chapter 18 Part 2 (No Money)

 

- _cont_ -

 

The growl of the engines and crunch of the rocky roads were the only noise as kyuhyun and his convoy made their way to their stolen territory. Beside kyuhyun is the slim-leather briefcase containing the contract. He had a good and rather tensed conversation with mr. park about this engagement but at the end they all predicted, they'll be driving back home---contract, bearing the signature of the gang leader. Park Jin Young or as he calls himself, JYP, is the ring leader that hijacked Choi Organization's territory. From what kyuhyun has gathered, the old man wasn't an enemy nor an ally of siwon's, few of the smart people who would rather their organization invisible and whereabouts, unknown. But since kyuhyun's takeover, JYP Org. has suddenly made these malicious efforts and it seems they have planned it for a long time now but that wasn't the only problem. Nobody outside Choi organization should know kyuhyun's take over, they shouldn't know about the real state of the organization so when JYP and his cohorts surfaced, dread bubbled inside kyuhyun. He dreaded this man, JYP, knows the truth--even a faint knowledge, he thought, would be perilous.

"This time, i would like to ask you to bring a gun, Mr. Cho." mr. park who sat at the driver's seat suddenly suggested.

"I'm very sure i won't utilize it properly." kyuhyun wasn't even hesitant because he knew he could never handle a gun or any weapon that well. He couldn't even train properly everytime it dawned to him he'll be using it against people or any living thing, for that matter. His dodging skills, that were his only ammo and shield.

"The only condition was to have mr. cho in person, no such thing as negotiating alone and unguarded with their leader so we'll be guarding him from all sides mr. park." lee jonghyun, kyuhyun's personal guard/henchman, assured the other man and bowed. The oldest released a sigh; it was clear he didn't like the idea of their boss being unarmed but he surrendered any objection for it was clear kyuhyun have no intention and mentality to hold such weapons. Kyuhyun felt his throat tighten when his guard mentiones the word _'alone'_ but he knew he had to suck it up, time would come when situations would acquire much more from him so he thought, he should start fighting his fears now.

\--------------------------------

Kyuhyun told himself he was ready, he readied himself mentally with some confidential information about this JYP that will have him pleading to sign the contract instead of revealing any. The place wasn't even a disadvantage for it was very open, a big table where the two leaders sat at opposite and distant sides and at their back are their own men. Kyuhyun knew mr. park and his other men are probably lurking around the lush warehouse but he also expected JYP's men to have done the same so they're probably sizing each other up. Kyuhyun's men wore all black while JYP's men wore silver and crimson suits, very flashy like their leader. Even the weapons, kyuhyun thought, were pretty balanced but as what he researched on, JYP's men are a bit inexperienced if they would compare to his.

_'No official training...just random fights with college gangs...'_ kyuhyun ran the info in his head.

He even felt secure as he sat down at the ruby couch in front of a luxurious silver table, where JYP sat opposite him; wearing his black and red silk suit. Kyuhyun, despite the big knowing smirk on the other leader's creased face, thought he could do this, like any other negotiation, it would turn out successful. Jonghyun carried the leather briefcase and passed it to JYP's man, sizing up each other as they parted and went beside their leaders. Kyuhyun felt rather comfortable as JYP read on thee contract, a few poisonous words already dangling on his lips.

"Ahahaha...are we in a hurry? Why don't we talk for awhile, this **is** a formal negotiation after all, right Mr. Cho Kyuhyun?" JYP pushed the contract on the table and smiled towards kyuhyun and then his men. Kyuhyun expected much, nothing is easy and simple when a territory is on the line. He was to open his mouth when JYP continued and left him frozen-still.

"So...I heard siwon is.....busy? Where is he actually, what continent, umm...country? Well, is he **still** in this planet or...Choi group has discovered a planet like earth in the galaxy? _Or_........he's somewhere, _involuntarily_... somewhere no one here can go, unless we'd like to come face-to-face with satan himself?? _So???_ Is he making negotiations in hell, Mr.-- _ah~_ no... Cho Kyuhyun, the sex slave of siwon? Please do indulge me with answers before we... go back to this silly thing." JYP clasped his hands and rested his chin on them, amused of kyuhyun's shocked and his men's tensed expressions.

"Spare us of your perversions, mr. cho has more important things to busy himself to." jonghyun monotonously bit back. JYP laughed heartily, the walls feeding spitting his laughter and his men replicating the action.

Kyuhyun heard a faint whisper from his guard, asking if they should attack now. "Don't." was his simple response.

"You seem tense kyuhyun-shi... What the hell, boys bring the man something to drink, use a thin glass, we don't want his delicate self to be strained." JYP kept his grin on his face as one of his man placed a glass of crisp champagne in front of kyuhyun. He jerked a biit when the man came to close, thankfully, jonghyun and some of his men stopped the server from getting too close. Kyuhyun showed no interest in drinking what was presented to him, his expression was unreadable as he stared at the other leader stoically. "Oh? You don't drink this kind of stuff? From a moment there i thought siwon indulged you with a lot of luxury... ahaha~ with a face like yours you could've made him buy a whole country for you hmmm.. but then again siwon isn't the man to act like that. Ahem.. it does puzzle me how you got in to your position right now, ahahaha positions... I intend no pun." JYP's men snickered behind him while clinks of metal could be heard on kyuhyun's side; his men gearing up for battle. Kyuhyun raised his hand and his men pulled back a little.

"Tell me if your reminiscing and trivial interrogations are over so we can go back to what i came here for." kyuhyun's voice echoed throughout even when he spoke effortlessly. The smiles were wiped from JYP's men, clearly offended.

_'Such simpletons..'_ kyuhyun heard, one of his men commented. He agrees but more importantly, he has to think a lot through. His fears have now caught up to him and he's anything but ready; he knew he need to fight the triggering trembles brought by those miserable memories. His knuckles were pallid on his lap as he clenched them, willing strength to stay with him. He waited for the other's response, masking his true feelings better.

"Fine, fine, fine... for a former _bed warmer_ you're pretty cold. Ahaha~ sorry i couldn't help myself. I don't mean anything as an insult you know... I do feel, _impressed **and** excited_ with your background. How you stole siwon's heart and plotted his downfall for you to takeover the organization, i commend you. Such feared person and all it took was this frail-looking hooker to break him." JYP did a theatrical clap and feigned wiping a tear from his eye.

Kyuhyun's mask was breaking, he knew the other was heavily misinformed but still it hurt, like driving a pick axe on his chest.

"You're wasting my valuable ti--"

" **That** is why i won't dilly-dally anymore your excellency... I would gladly hand this territory back to your beautiful hands in one condition--you won't even find it the least difficult **and** it might even bring back precious memories for you. Hmm? As you see, I, Park Jin Young, have an eye for certain rare but beautiful artifacts. I find it fulfilling--almost _orgasmic_ \--to stumble upon such artifacts, it may have certain imperfections brought by it's past but to me those are assets. Some artifacts----"

"Stop beating around the bush." kyuhyun's heart pounded in his chest but he had to know where the older man is leading their conversation to. JYP had a look on this face that seemed the younger just walked in to his trap and so he grinned, severing his creased and wrinkled face more.

"I want to have a little taste of this artifact siwon left, that's all. It doesn't need to be mine, i just want to have a little alone-time with it, with you--if you still don't catch my drift."

**_"Preposterous!!!!"_ **

**_"You have a death wish old man!!"_ **

**_"My gun is an artifact, wanna have some alone time with it, you motherfucker?!!"_ **

**_"Shall we now, boss?"_ **

**_"The fuck!!! You ugly son of a b--"_ **

Wails and metallic sounds could be heard in kyuhyun's side and it alarmed the other party as well. Guns were raised at both sides but JYP's hands snatched up and had his men lower their guns.

"What do you say pretty one? Make yourself proud by working to reclaim this territory."

"Why shouldn't i just have my men shoot you and your half witted men?" kyuhyun clenched his teeth, seething with anger and misery once more.

"Ouch...hahaha~ don't take that seriously boys. Well, if you would really let me spell everything out; if you let me bed you it would hasten stuff and that means you could then go back and search for this Jung Yunho." JYP's eyes sparkled as he saw rage wash down kyuhyun's face after he mentioned the name. Kyuhyun unclenched his fists, lifted a hand and swiped the glass of champagne forcefully, until it crashed on the floor. He mounted the table, ignoring the shouts sent to him by his men and some of JYP's, fearing he intends to kill their leader but the man-of-concern hailed them to stop.

JYP watched with anticipation as kyuhyun crawled towards him on his long silver table. Even with that blank expression he could never deny that the younger looked beautiful; that slim figure, pale skin and pinkish lips---oh he's very aroused now. He never thought kyuhyun would be that easy to provoke but he's known for having silver tongue, a young man like kyuhyun, he thought, isn't an exception to its ill effects.

_'Thanks to this jung yunho who he may be...'_ he grinned. He just heard some whispers about a certain _jung yunho_ , the Choi organization has been looking for, he never thought even the mention of that name would be to his advantage. He eagerly loosens his golden tie as he sat back and watched the acting-leader crawl his way to him. JYP tuned out the people in the room except for kyuhyun and his growing desires. Even the cold expression and bland aura of the younger leader sent jolts of excitement towards his groin. He set aside the contract and gave way to kyuhyun, the latter arrived in front of him; lips slightly agape and chest heaving---the older took it for the younger being aroused as well. Kyuhyun sat like a mermaid on a rock, displaying himself in front of the older man. "Let's make this quick." kyuhyun said flatly, his eyes fixated somewhere else. "Yes, yes, we should." JYP said as he lifted his hand and slowly reaching towards the buttons of kyuhyun's black undershirt. He heard the younger breathe in sharply and felt his body jerk, he took them for excitement. Kyuhyun leaned forward to him, resting his trembling hand on JYP's outer thigh. "Ooohh..." the older licked his lips as he let the younger touch him and carried on popping the first buttons of kyuhyun's shirt; every button making the younger's frame shake. JYP gulped as white skin started peaking out from the shirt, how he wanted to just rip it off, but no--he doesn't go like that, he wanted to think himself as a gentleman.

The older was to reach and have test touch on the smooth skin when cold metal touched dead-on the head of his penis. "ahaha~ kyu---" he thought it was the younger being kinky but as he looked down, he saw an already cocked gun pointed at his pants. "H-how did you..." he stuttered, he was to glance at his surroundings when kyuhyun flicked the gun a bit--not the kind of _pain and pleasure_ experience he imagined.

"One wrong move... take your hands of me and act natural..... Of all artifacts, you must prioritize this one right?" kyuhyun whispered just enough to be heard by the both of them.

"B-boys!!-" the older felt the gun being pressed harder towards his manhood which interrupted him.

"..everyone..." kyuhyun wanted him to correct himself.

"Y-yes, EVERYONE!! Mr--Kyuhyun-shi and i wants to be alone!! GO!!! FUCK OFF!!" the older was a bad actor but still his men started retreating, as for kyuhyun's men; their leader looked at them and sent an assuring nod. Kyuhyun's men hesitantly stepped out and shut the warehouse's doors.

JYP gulped nervously but even in that predicament his little prick didn't even softened, he was still hard as a rock. He thought it could be the viagra in that champagne but he also blames it on how deadly seductive the younger is.

"Sign please." kyuhyun said, staring intensely towards the sweating man before him. He knew he just had to hold it a few more seconds, he couldn't afford breaking down now. He fought the memories that crept up, though his will is weaker towards the goosebumps that rippled over his body from the contact and close proximity with the older man. JYP signed the contract and put it carefully on the briefcase like kyuhyun directed.

"You can walk away like this...but you'll never have a happy ending Cho Kyuhyun. You'll follow siwon to his grave and you know that." JYP 's face was a mixture of anger and resentment but he could do nothing but talk. Kyuhyun stared at him, long and hard.

"He's not dead."

**BANG!! BANG!!**

\---

"You handled yourself well, kyuhyun--my apologies, _i meant_ , mr. cho." mr. park praised his current boss that sat behind. He didn't want to let out more but he was very happy when he learned how kyuhyun handled the situation, though he was a bit disappointed the younger just shot JYP on the nether regions and spared his life.

"You can call me anything, let's just---let's just go home quick. I......wanna see him." kyuhyun tried to hold it in for a bit longer. He's decided he had to control himself in the presence of other people, even if they're mr. park and lee jonghyun, who have already seen him in his worst. He just wanted to prove that he's improving and doesn't need to be fuzzed about always. Now, as another territory is reclaimed and the night is getting deeper, he just wanted to see him- _-to see siwon._

"Yes, boss." mr. park revved the engine and drove fast, feeling something is not to be delayed. Jonghyun opened his laptop beside mr. park and started tinkering, it meant they could overspeed without the cameras taking any picture of them; like riding on top speed with an invisibility cloak.

"I've successfully put down the system firewall, mr. cho." jonghyun suddenly started. It wasn't a friendly conversation he wanted top start but mr. park ushered him to speak for he felt kyuhyun was in a desperate state to seek distractions.

"How long?" came kyuhyun's silent question.

"20 minutes."

"You fail. C-code the location i gave you this morning. 15 minutes max, don't give reports until you succeed." kyuhyun said rather coldly; he wasn't in the condition to engage in talks but he appreciated the effort his prodigy is giving. Out of all the hackers he have under his wing, jonghyun showed true promise, though he won't speak ill of the others--they are all exceptional. Now he understood, lee jonghyun started a conversation to distract him but it just did it's job for the first few minutes and now darkness is slowly consuming him again.

He was escorted by four of his men back to his suite, his personal body guard stationing himself at the entrance with laptop on hand. He stepped in and after closing the door securely, he ran towards the bathroom. His bare feet absorbing the cold bathroom floor but then he kneeled in a demeaning position towards the porcelain bidet and emptied his stomach. He gripped the side as the overwhelming feeling of the past that were triggered by the bastard JYP came crashing on him again. His puking sounds danced mockingly on the walls as he gripped harder for leverage and one hand on his stomach. This rarely happens, maybe him controling his human contact phobia has this a side-effect, he thought. His eyes were watery as he staggered to get up and wait for the bidet to flush. He held on to the marble walls and supported himself towards the shower stall, he preferred it rather than the tub. He turned on the shower and chose a scorching temperature--just like he always did. He peeled of his clothes quickly, almost losing balance for being hasty. He felt dirty, dirtier than ever. He remembered those calloused hands a moment ago and memories of yunho and his men sprouted again. He reached for the loofah and without putting anything on it, he started roughly scrubbing himself. The pain from the raw scrubbing used to distract him from the painful memoriesbut now it seemd he's immune to it and the memories just kept going.

His head ached and his chest burned, as his body remembered the trauma as horribly as his mind did. It was getting out of hand, he was spiraling back into that miserable state once again, where nightmares asleep and awake consumed his whole being for the past months. He scrubbed and scrubbed under the hot water and later realized he was whimpering. He opened his eyes and found blood swirling at the drainage, his heart palpitated as the smell of blood took him back. His hands bound tightly and painfully, two men touching every part of his body---dropping the loofah he caught himself before his knees gave out. The way he pleaded as bodies slam against him---he let out a scream of anguish which echoed in the suite. And that last thing he could remember, yunho's unforgiving stare. Fury rised inside him, that was the one thing that drove him---the cause of his broken state and at the same time his strength for revenge---jung yunho.

Kyuhyun turned the water off and covered himself with a white robe. He went directly to his room, passing one room in particular and clothed himself. He applied ointment on the gashes that littered his shoulders and hips from the excessive scrubbing. He walked like a zombie towards a room adjacent to his, feeling exploded on his chest as he stared at the form lying on the bed. Siwon laid motionless on the king sized bed, an apparatus stuck to him to monitor his heartbeat. A few weeks ago, he still had a breathing apparatus attached to him but now, thankfully he could breathe on his own.

The night siwon was shot, the bullet went directly to his spinal cord which caused him to be paralyzed. The doctors have done everything they could and said it's up to the patient and luck if he could ever recover from his vegetative state; siwon dropping the breathing apparatus should be taken as somethingpositive, they said. Kyuhyun walked closer, siwon looked like he's just sleeping, in his eyes. He wanted to touch him, to talk to him, to lie with him but he found out that, not only his body wouldn't allow it but the doctors also advised against it. The last time he touched siwon was when he barged in the older's hospital room, but when he touched him his vision was clouded by the faces of the men that raped him and he directly went into hysteria. He felt so overwhelmed and disgusted with himself then and it seems his hysteria was felt by siwon's paralyzed body and his heartbeat started rising. If they wanted siwon to avoid a heart attack, the doctor suggested the most hurtful thing and that is for kyuhyun to be as distant as possible to the patient.

He pleaded mr. park for this arrangement, he just had to promise that he won't make his presence obvious--he wouldn't be able touch him anyway because of his phobia.

_'You don't want to dirty him with your filthy body don't you?'_

Kyuhyun shook his head from the thoughts of his inner devils and watched siwon as he laid _sleeping_. He wanted to fool himself that this was just another sick joke siwon is giving him, that anytime siwon would corner him and pin him on that bed, voicing perverted thoughts about him once again, and then he would give in, then the next day siwon would remind him of their pending marriage with a serious expression, and then siwon would whisper sweet nothings of his brand and make him feel helplessly in love once again. Hot tears flowed down kyuhyun's cheeks, closing his eyes, he relived those times he ws with siwon--even their painful meeting and first days together. Every memory of siwon he cherished, even the tortures--he was that desperate for siwon's contact.

He plopped on the white fur carpets and sat there...

Painful memories and even the happy memories just made kyuhyun miserable. He thought to himself, now, he knew what those people who commited suicide felt just before they ended their lives but no, he won't succumb to that. Until siwon's heart is beating he would never leave him, until siwon's last breath he would stay beside him. This love that he discovered late for siwon was maddening, their love was far too great for one man to hold both--he needed siwon.

_'Wake up siwon....for me... Please... this misery is eating me alive i-i don't know till when i can hold it... If it's possible, take my consciousness and i'll gladly lie down there instead of you, i love you so much siwon.'_

Kyuhyun didn't realize he had already dozed off until he awoke from a presence inside the suite.

"Sorry for intruding but the codes you---" it was lee jonghyun and at 1am, he successfully cracked the security system of kyuhyun ans siwon's suite; lock combination, security cameras, ventilation, etc.

"It took you long enough." kyuhyun slowly rose and rubbed the sleep from his eyes like a child would.

"But just in time to escort you in to your warm room." jonghyun bowed, his expression softening seeing the tired state of kyuhyun.

"Yes.. thank you. You-you did well, actually. You should go now." kyuhyun blushed as he stuttered, tiredness dulling his usual stoic mask.

"Yes, sir. You're compliment means much to me. Have a good sleep Mr. Cho." jonghyun opened the door for his mentor and bowed. He was to exit the room just after kyuhyun when he felt a sudden aura towards siwon's way. He glanced at the former-boss's direction and saw the man's eyebrows twitch to a frown for just a mere second then his pulse got faster too. In a blink of an eye siwon's features are smoothed once again.

_'This was the man i was supposed to kill right? Just how good is he that other organizations and his own fears the mere mention of his name?'_

"Have a good sleep to you too." kyuhyun's greeting snapped him out of his reverie and he made his way out. He stood at the entrance of the suite, he stations himself there since kyuhyun brought him inside the organization. He rarely sleeps, insomnia you could say but he really doesn't find a need to. He dragged a chair and there he tried to challenge another security system from other establishments and started hacking, getting distracted by the feeling of a peculiar aura once again, but he just shrugs it off as the cold getting to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	27. Chapter 19 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

 

  
Days passed after their encounter with JYP, word spread like wild fire throughout the underground business from what ensued. It was chaotic, not in the sense of riots nor bloodshed but organizations have started digging into Choi Organization's current status. Mr. Park and other leading subordinates, effortlessly handled the situation. They have predicted that nonetheless, right after the ballsy move their current boss had done. In all honesty, this was what Mr. Park has been waiting for, a bit of action. Mr. Park grinned as he and their men circled a battered form of a man in front of them.

 

_'Mr. Cho doesn't need to know this... What we're doing is an old order from Mr. Choi, after all; execute anyone who dares threaten the organization and Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Kill me!!! **I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ALL** _\---ugh_!!!" A kick was sent to the man's abdomen and he curled up on the cement. His face scrunched up from multiple beating he received and about to receive. The wind has also become an assailant as it harshly blew on the cuts of his face, it wouldn't be so windy if only they weren't ontop of a building--another of Kyuhyun's.

"Th-they will send m~ore you idiots. We-we will know what you're up to!!! Ah~ shit.. **WE AREN'T AFRAID OF YOU!!!** " The man snarled, revealing to them they've planned to send more enemies to play as moles in their organization.

"You aren't afraid? ahaha~ You seem to mistake yourselves as courageous-- _ah.._ no, brave. But as you can see the line between bravery and stupidity are thin and I know _you_ don't know that. Why? Because this...group you have are of the latter. This person you work for, he doesn't care for you all, believe me. No one would send such mosquito-brains to infiltrate a big organization; he's either making a diversion and use you as pawns or he's just as foolish as all of you." Mr. Park approached him, waving away one of his men who wanted to hand him a gun. The man was too preoccupied to his pains and self-pity to have witnessed that.

"Tsk." Mr. Parks felt pissed, he thought he shouldn't be wasting time with this but his eagerness for some action got the better of him and now he regrets.

"Haay...take care of him will you? I have more pressing issues to attend to. You've failed to entertain me, now I shall see how your other friends fare. 9 of you were sent right?" Mr. Park didn't even had the slightest amusement when their abductee failed to hide his surprise, it was quite boring and tiring. "Such incompetence--yes! We do know. It's our organization and we know every single thing that happens with it! Ahem, the boss has eyes everywhere; transcending the territories you idiots. If it is information you wanted, very well. I'll send one of you back but.....it won't be you. Kill him quickly, I'll be leaving. Have a good evening." Mr. Park walked to exit the rooftop, plans resuming to be formed in his head. He'll throw a bone to those nosy organizations; he'll make them know that Kyuhyun really was the one to attack Park Jin Young but still under Siwon's command of course. He'll make those organizations seethe with rage when he passes the idea that Siwon looks down on them to even personally meet their kind, like that of JYP's kind. It would be too easy for them to believe that, it fits his personality well. Kyuhyun will stay as a representative in their eyes and after that incident, he shall be feared too; honed similar to siwon's personality and preferences, he'll look.

\-------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun stood before the closet in his room, clothing himself with those corporate clothes he would wear everyday. He buttoned his sleeves, getting a glimpse of the scar on his left hand; the scar yunho gave. He fought the shivers that crawled on his spine, as he remembered the story behind the ugly scar. He ignores it seconds after, he tries hard to or else he won't be able to work again just like the day after that confrontation with JYP. He knew he won but he definitely regretted the means. No matter how he trained to be more able and control his phobia, it seems he does more damage to himself than the other end. What he did that day, he felt it wasn't him; the way his mind just shut down and his body moved on its own. He knew once he felt that gun on JYP's waist, he was set on killing the man but thankfully before he did, he woke up from that trance and instead, he shot the perverted man's genitalia. Kyuhyun's hand stopped from reaching his coat as the thought of getting lost in a trance scared him.

**_What if the next time he had another one of those trances he might actually kill somebody?_ **

**_What comes next after he wakes from it?_ **

**_Would he even wake up from that next time?_ **

He was snapped out from his reverie as the intercom sounded.

"Mr. Cho, the cleaners are here to clean Mr. Choi's room." Jonghyun's voice resonated from the machine, kyuhyun abandoned his coat and opened the door for them. Two lady cleaners went in; they do every second week.

Lee Jonghyun kept an eye on everyone; he watched as the cleaners went in not looking up at anyone and he also watched his boss. He saw the way kyuhyun's body tensed up as the two cleaners passed but managed to calm down quickly, no one in the room would dare touch his boss of course--he wouldn't allow it either. He studied the older; it seems he has shed a few pounds again after gaining a few months ago, his skin glowed with paleness, much like his but paler in comparison, and his black hair has cradled his face a bit, it has grown about two-inches long. To some who don't know his boss that well, they might fear him as he seems cold and distant but in his eyes kyuhyun is the most vulnerable person he knew because that cold and distant facade, roots from the anguish in his heart. Once you get through that thin layer of hard and prickly shell, even the softest blow of wind would have the other boy shattering into bits and pieces. Jonghyun was studying kyuhyun's face when the latter suddenly made eye contact with him. He hid the fact he was ogling with a firm bow and closed the door of the suite.

Kyuhyun was to go back to fetch his coat when one of the two cleaning ladies went out once again, startling kyuhyun. "S-sorry Mr. Cho but, I would like to ask permission to- uhh..to...--"

"Please do what's needed, _thank you_." kyuhyun interrupted disappearing back to his room and giving the maid her breath back. His voice betrayed him to sound monotonous because he knew what the cleaner asked for has something to do with cleaning siwon's room--his lover's room. He has too much compassion for the incapacitated man inside the room, his whole body swells with it.

Kyuhyun finally stepped outside, seeing the cleaning lady calling at the telephone, he dismissed it and thought they are asking for more tools or anything cleaning-related. He opened the door and Lee Jonghyun met him with another bow and at the elevator another guard, to his unending discomfort, joined them.

"Mr. Park?" kyuhyun inquired, leveling his voice so as not to sound panicky.

"He's waiting for us at the lobby, sir." the other guard answered not detecting the motive for the question unlike jonghyun did. Kyuhyun nodded and released his breath he'd been holding, quietly.

_'Calm down, Mr. Cho.'_ jonghyun thought, a meter from his boss.

They arrived at the lobby and four men are guarding the leader now as they made their way to the car. "Good morning, boss." mr. park greeted, for formality's sake, as his morning wasn't close to that at all. "Any progress?" kyuhyun's voice whispered, enough for the other people to mind their own businesses. Mr. Park knew what the other was talking about and it ain't the happenings last night or anything JYP-induced but it was before all then. "He moves too fast but we're getting concrete traces. His friends are dwindling down, and his pace is getting sluggish. I'm positive we are to pinpoint his very location soon." Mr. Park reported, his informal tone made kyuhyun feel like they were back to their old selves and it was slightly comforting but just for a second because the person they're talking about is the man he has been looking for the past months and the cause for every misfortune that occured in his life--their life; his and siwon's. "Th-thank you...Mr. Park, thank you.." kyuhyun said under his breath. It was early in the morning and he already felt faint because of the information. He felt this series of quakes wash over his body and it didn't stop because just the thought of capturing yunho makes his body tremble with all those bottled up feelings, waiting to explode. He can't, he won't dare to even imagine what he'll do if he sees yunho or he might just [break down](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_Nz8t3vNo8) from all the overwhelming hate and hurt. All he knows is that once that moment arrives, one man shall face death and it's not going to be him.

"It is my job, kyuhyun. Nevertheless, you are welcome." Mr. Park dropped all formality and gave a reassuring smile as kyuhyun turned his head toward the older man. His eyes started stinging and his head felt like it's being squeezed. Jonghyun knew the guards could already tell something was up as their boss squeezed his hands to fists as if bracing himself.

_'Could it be that they already found this Jung Yunho?'_ jonghyun looked at the other guards, they looked at him as if telling it's better to keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't know how a stare could be understood as a scolding but it felt that way and it's unfair. Shouldn't they be informed too of the progress so they'll know what to make of their actions? Jonghyun sighed mentally, keeping his body straight and expression neutral. He wonders if his innate thirst for information is an advantage or a disadvantage to him or just mere immaturity. _'Isn't that what Mr. Cho trains me to be? A man thristy for information and finding means to obtain it? Hmph..'_ jonghyun wanted to justify himself but no thought appears to do that, instead his logic scolds him.

"We'll be driving to the nearest park instead of the office  umm... Mr. Cho's orders. It's early so there won't be much people, if there is, it's too early to mind other people." mr. park anounced and no one questioned and just bowed.

Kyuhyun didn't actually say he wanted to go to a certain place but he did told mr. park that he isn't in the condition to go to the office yet, he wanted to clear his mind for awhile and so the older concluded things for him. It was clear that just by looking at his face and body movements; composure is a bit far to settle in yet. Thankfully he had mr. park, thankfullly....

Kyuhyun pulled back his emotions desperately, back to his core, where he can choke it for the time being. He didn't want anyone seeing him break down at a public place, even though a few guests and hotel employees were the only ones present in the lobby.  He also didn't want to impose on his subordinates because having those men guard him always is painstaking enough but for them to also tolerate his behaviour, felt like he was relying too much on them. He couldn't keep on doing that, he needed to find a way to control it without resulting to a screaming mess once he was in their suite. Kyuhyun hastened his walk to the exit, his long limbs abling him to. He didn't want anyone to open the car for him for two reasons; he wanted to show he could do that much for himself and he didn't want that hair-raising feeling he gets when someone gets close, he could feel their body heat raking through the skin of his back and it was uncomfortable. He shut the car door and waited for the two men to come inside, while evening his breathing from that little one-man-race to the car.

The ride was silent, comfortable or not, it didn't matter cause their travel was just short. The convoy of cars conspicuously lined up beside the park's sidewalk, the third car carrying kyuhyun. The area was deserted with only early joggers occasionaly going by---minds too concentrated on their fitness and ears distracted by ipods to even bother.

"I'll let fresh air come in, tell me if you have any more requests." mr. park turned the aircon off and lowered his and the window at the backseat--kyuhyun's--using the controllers on the driver side but pushed the wrong button and lowered the window at kyuhyun's right where it faces the road. "My apologies." he quickly brought it up just right after a car zoomed passed them, they can't just expose their boss like that. Kyuhyun kept still and silent the whole time, his thoughts flowing and flapping through his mind as the breeze went in.

\--

"Hello? Yeah!!! I'm close, I'm close! I can already see the venue. Late? Mom, whose late at 6am?? That word should be illegal during this early of the day! Yeah, yeah....okay I'lll listen.. pfft~" changmin drove his chrome sports car with one hand and his phone on the other as he drove to his destination. His destination was an event, an event to celebrate his becomings of a Senior CEO President in their family's company. To put it in the word's of the young man---'he's a big shot now'. Just under a year their sales soared through the roof with their ground breaking telecommunication products. With Changmin's innate PR skills, a very positive outlook in life, and outgoing skills--with the constant supervision of his mother--he single-handedly carried the Shim name on top of the corporate ladder and politely kicked such big competitors down. Nothing had the man pause towards his goal for the company his deceased father entrusted them with. He made such good friends in the business that when a formal drinking night with representatives of his competitors occured, a couple of days after, they were all video-calling him and convincing him to include them in those plans that he'd set out. He visualized Shim products to monopolize the market and that he did in the Korean economy and now stretching to different parts of the world and with his unyielding work forces behind him, it's just a matter of time till Apple finally concedes their losing game.

"Alright! Yes!! Mom, mom. I'm driving, i need both hands! What if a raccoon just jumps in the middle of th---" changmin thought his mother should come down because it's too early for the party and she's making both of them anxious for no reason. He was to explain how dangerously he's driving, when out of his peripheral view he catches a glance at a car's opened window and he felt like his eyes have deceived him. He was zooming past the park just a few yards from the convention center when he caught glimpse of a very familiar man riding at the back seat on one of those identical cars. He went past too fast that he almost injured his neck when he took a closer look and turned his head. Ignoring the screams from his phone he abruptly parked his car at the opposite sidewalk and was about to run back towards those car when his thoughts stopped him.

_'I'm so freaking sure that was Kyuhyun...but..'_ his hand hovered beside the car door, waiting for his decision to open it or not.

_'He looks damn different!!! And what's the deal with tight security?!! Isn't he still in some seminar abroad? I haven't heard from him for like...3 years now!!! Well it's really 4-5 months but--then he couldn't have---could he? WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!! Argghh!!!!'_ he retracted his hand and it rested on the steering wheel.

_'If he's in the country now then he should know what's going on with me right? And he would **ABSOLUTELY.POSITIVELY.DEFINITELY CONTACT ME!!** Congratulate or feed off me, i don't care! So that wasn't him. That guy looks gloomy as shit and looks like a dangerous man or some sort of cult leader.' _ he revved the car's engine and he drove on to his destination, dismissing the man awhile ago but the face of his best friend permanently plastered longingly on his head.

_'You wouldn't even answer my e-mails you damn egg... How long will I wait?'_ changmin squeezed the the steering wheel tighter, like how his chest started constricting again.

"HA!!! NO!! I'll wait forever if I had to! Bleh~ I'll be a pain you won't remove in your ass." changmin grinned as he picked up his and as he said hello an ear-splitting scream met his eardrums; his mother was still on.

\--

"I'll walk for awhile." kyuhyun announced calmly, getting his brown fur coat and shades. The sun shone enthusiastically on him, contrasting to the melancholy he emitted. The feeling was familiar; he had the same experience in the past where an entity seemed to blast out his trigger-happy rays on him and even though he felt a bit flat or gloomy, it would improve his mood.

He misses him, his best friend...

He doesn't even had any news about him and he knew no one was to be blamed but him, it added that heavy feeling on his chest instantly. He opened the door and once he got out, some of the cars left their line and dispersed somewhere; he was sure that was to secure the perimiters.

_'I wish they would stop doing these unecessary things..'_ kyuhyun found himself thinking. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him but for some reason, that moment he didn't care. Seeing that wide axpanse of land, he wanted to run from them so much and hunt down yunho himself. He knew mr. park spoke the truth but there's more into it and now that he's given that much hope, he wants to find yunho direly.

Torture him.. _'Yes..'_

Make him cry out in pain.. _'Yes..'_

Beg for his mercy.. _'Yes..'_

Kill him.. _'Y--'_ his thoughts were disrupted by the apparition of jonghyun beside him, he felt scared suddenly. He realized it wasn't the presence of the guard that scared him but he feared of someone knowing how his thoughts came to be. He hadn't been that clear on his plans when he would finally capture yunho and it seems they just sprouted out of him and the darkness of his heart scared him.

"How far am i allowed to walk?" kyuhyun asked suddenly.

"It's your choice, Mr. Cho." lee jonghyun answered. Kyuhyun then noticed mr. park stayed in the car and he felt uneasy; jonghyun is a good fighter for he was once an assassin and trained under their wing but still kyuhyun felt unsettled.

"Thanks." kyuhyun took off his shades and put it on the jacket's pocket, the clouds have now shielded them from the sun.

"No need to thank me. I'm sorry if you feel caged this way, mr. cho. If you want I'll distance myself more." jonghyun took the man off guard and they read each other's eyes for awhile before resuming their walk towards more grass. Kyuhyun just shook his head and decided to not talk anymore, avoid hearing what is that he really feels from the younger's mouth. Being read by someone that easily just added to kyuhyun's anxiety, mr. park knew that but still he sent him alone with lee jonghyun. He thought maybe the old man was testing him, maybe that's why he stayed behind. As much as kyuhyun hated it, he appreciates those kinds of effort from the other man.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again but mr. park's idea of you coping is this. I should have told you sooner but he said not to indulge you. Even though you would feel uncomfortable, he said I should still stay but should you tell me to go, I'll do so." jonghyun said once again, his voice low but firm. Kyuhyun is once again taken off guard, he didn't know jonghyun have that much confidence to disobey a higher-up's command and at the same time, loyalty to him. Kyuhyun did have reservations towards jonghyun but now he is confused and it ocuppied him that moment.

"Why did you tell me that?" kyuhyun didn't know what to ask so he just spat out what his mind could form, and it sounded a bit idiotic for his liking. They stopped walking and jonghyun stood on the spot a few feet from kyuhyun, his eyes sparkled with something kyuhyun couldn't explain.

"I have nothing else, mr. cho." jonghyun started and the intensity in his eyes made the older feel freightened, fortunately jonghyun stayed on his spot. "No relatives I know of and no material things to call my own but there's one thing no one can take away from me, and that is my loyalty. I can't afford to lie when I pledged to serve you from that day on because if I did, I'll be left with nothing. I promised to serve you and being transparent with everything, I believe, is proper. I owe my life to you, and I don't care if it ends in expense to save yours, Mr. Cho. You have my loyalty." jonghyun bowed, feeling a bit parched after that monologue but he was honest, he told kyuhyun the truth as he also felt that the latter had a few trust issues towards him but they're justifiable.

Kyuhyun felt like something picked up those stones that weighed on his chest and threw it away from him. He felt thankful but he couldn't say it out loud because he fear his voice might fail him. In all sense, being told by someone that they give their loyallty to you felt overwhelming but kyuhyun, instead, appreciacted jonghyun's honesty. The responsibility of jonghyun's life seemed to pull his feet back to the ground and that did it, his mind cleared a bit. Kyuhyun nodded his head and as he turn and walk again, a small smile graced his lips. Jonghyun noticed the small smile before it disappeared. It was his first time to witness his boss smiling and it conjured a soft stirring inside him. He didn't notice that kyuhyun was already walking too far from him until the older stopped and looked back, as if asking why he wasn't walking with the boss. Jonghyun bowed immediately and rushed and kyuhyun continued walking on his own pace. That moment, jonghyun felt he's accepted officially by the other. They turned to walk to the right as they saw the end of the park and there, one of kyuhyun's men, was stationed.

"Tell mr. park, I'll head to the office now." kyuhyun said.

"I'll tell him to pick us up behind that convention center." with a nod from kyuhyun. jonghyun contacted mr. park; talking in a controlled voice through the mic hidden on his collar and a confirmation was sent through his earpiece by the said man.

\--

"Should we put the banners outside yet?" one of the maintenance staff in the establishment inquired. Changmin was gawking at the big venue, his hand being pulled by his mother when someone asked.

"No."

" **Yes!** " mrs. shim, contradicted his son's answer. The staff looked at changmin for confirmation but he just rolled his eyes and made a soft fart sound before he nodded his head in defeat. The staff tried hard not to laugh and nodded before he walked away. "Mom, where are you taking me? It's too early, the party is gonna start in the afternoon." changmin whined, earning looks from the people organizing the place which actually recognize him by now, being a famous person that's all. "To the make-up room!! You won't dare meet those people with a bare face?!" mrs. shim didn't drop his hold and kept dragging his tall son to a room, to her, it suddenly felt like her son's elementary days once again. "Woah!! You think your son is ugly?!!!!" changmin flinched away when mrs. shim suddenly turned sharply and faced him, a serious expression on his face.

_'She's gonna whip my ass and they're all gonna see... just great. I might just burn the newspapers tomorrow...'_

Changmin could see his mom lifting her hand in slow motion. As the altitude of her hand get higher and higher, he felt his body get smaller and smaller.

_'I regret coming in late now. I regret that raccoon excuse. I regret not coming to that make up room willingly. I regret whatever i done wrong to my mother. I regret having her experience THE PAIN OF BIRTH---'_

His cheek collided with his mother's hand but he noticed it didn't sting. Mrs. Shim patted her son's face lovingly and smiled. "Ugly? My son? Of course not. I just want you're hair to be done and make up be put on your face. We don't want any of them to be insecured with how handsome my son really is. Common courtesy for the butt-faces...." mrs. shim whispered the last and she had to drag changmin once again but now, because he's in a laughing fit and everyone's eyes are on him, some even opened the doors to the convention room to know where the howl came from.

\--

Kyuhyun wore his shades back on as the sun crept up on them again. It has been too long since he last exposed himself to sunlight, he wanted to take off his jacket but the winds seemed to intesify once he thought of it. The walk became more comfortable with jonghyun. even though not completely, he believes it will soon will but still without being too close.

\--

"WAIT! How long would this style thing go on for?" the stylists hands shot up, startled by changmin's question. "Two to three hours, sir? Are you in a hurry?" the stylist asked changmin through the mirror. "Huh? Umm no. I knew i just had to bring that. Wait for me, alright? Don't tell my mom or she'll bust a vein again. Be right back!" with a grin and without waiting for the stylist to answer he dashed to the center's exit. He was running to the back of the venue where he parked his car to retrieve his laptop and busy himself with his game while being _'inconveniently dolled up'_. He was almost outside but then he saw two of his mother's security guarding the door and then outside were two more, their big bodies were similarly bulky that it looked like they stood behind a mirror.

"I have a big problem, well that's an understatement. Hmm.. don't have a choice, damn it. I just had to face them and by facing them...." changmin has hidden himself behind a large beam from the prying guards. He inhaled and exhaled for a few times then stretched his long limbs. He peeked once then hid himself again. "Let's do this!" changmin dashed from his spot, it took time before the guards registered what was happening in front of them.

"Stop where you are, mr. shim!!" one of them bellowed but changmin just kept running. He ducked when strong arms attempted to catch him.

"Hehehe.. catch me if you wanna! Bleh~" he pushed the doors and the two guards outside weren't informed so they weren't able to move and almost got hit on their sides by the glass door.

"Mr. Shim!!!" he heard someone. "I'll come back!!!!" he yelled as he ran to his car. He arrived panting heavily and from the corner of his eye, he could see the guards pursuing him. He ignored them and opened his car, just beside the driver's seat, he popped open a secret compartment and fished out his laptop with the soft case. He closed the door and when he looked back the guards were already behind him and they looked a bit pissed and out of breath. "Now we can go back, guys." changmin grinned at them and hugged his laptop to his chest. He was about to step away from his car when something pulled him back violently and his car alarmed; his coat was stuck on it and he started pulling, forgetting he should turn the alarm off first.

"Help me-- _ugh_! Here, click the alarm off~" changmin had his back turned on them but he tossed the key behind him and kept pulling.

"Waahh.. don't rip now, don't rip." changmin stopped pulling, panicking that his expensive coat would rip. Even though he said that he couldn't keep himself from pulling on it but he still did, little by little. A few centimeters of his coat slipped successfully but then he realized it was damaged already. "No, no, no, n-n--huh?" as changmin started to panic once more, his eyes seemed to play with him again. Across from his car he finally saw the man awhile ago and he didn't look like just any other man, he looked like kyuhyun. Changmin forgot about his coat and in perfect timing the guard who caught his key finally opened the car. They opened the car door for changmin while the other guard dove to catch the laptop changmin dropped thoughtlessly. "Sir-" one was about to remind him again of his schedule but changmin just walked off so they had no choice but follow, Mrs. Shim would have them do so like any other day.

Changmin hurried towards the man he surely knows that is his best friend. He set aside the reasons how kyuhyun ended up in that stature, he just wants to see him---he wants kyuhyun back, **badly**.

He could feel his heart drumming as he got closer and closer; from the longing and from that weird feeling he's being watched. He was a few feet from kyuhyun now and it seems like his adrenaline kicked in. He dashed to the man in the thick jacket and shades, his guards on tow. "KYUHYUN?!" He didn't know how fast it happened. He just ran and grabbed the man's arm, he felt the other man jump from his touch but he couldn't care less. The man was about to turn when someone gripped his wrist painfully and pushed him back forcefully. His guards made a fuzz over him and to the suited men that slowly piled in that small area; all of them seemed to be protecting the kyuhyun-look-a-like. "N-NO!! LET GO!! Kyu-Kyuhyun?! _Ow_!! **FUCK OFF YOU!! KYU IS THAT--YAH!!!** " Changmin was screaming and screaming and not letting go of the hand he just grasped. He felt so drawn and hurt at the same time, without no concrete reason. A lot of those black suited men were pushing him off but they're all attentive to the one they were shielding because changmin still had an iron grip on him and they don't want to hurt their boss by pushing hard. Changmin didn't know other guards have come to his aid already, taking care of kyuhyun's men; it looked like a war suddenly erupted.

**_"Don't make us hurt you!"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Let go kid!!"_ **

**_"No, don't shoot yet."_ **

Changmin kept hearing those threats but nothing stopped him until he felt the hand trembling on his grasp. He was surprised that the man he was holding was suddenly shaking hard, he wished he could see him and confirm. His hand went limp and the hand retracted quickly and the last thing he saw was the man being escorted to a car and then driving off.

"Mind your business kid, if you don't want to get hurt." one of them threatened him. Changmin thought he should be scared by now but he isn't.

"Mind your words if you don't want to get hurt, too." changmin's guard countered the threat. Kyuhyun's men exchanged nasty looks with changmin's and left one by one, driving to the direction where kyuhyun's car disappeared to.

"Someone keep an eye on those low lifes from now on. The station will hear from this. We'll be recommending more guards for you Mr. Shim. Now we should go back, your mom could be looking for you." with what the man said, changmin didn't heard any but he just nodded and started walking back. He didn't realize he was being escorted as he made his way back the venue. "Please control yourself Mr. Shim. You can't go raising commotions, people might print negative press about you. And the man you grabbed looked scared, if he was your acquaintance he wouldn't react like that." changmin felt bad after he learned that.

He got his laptop and headed back. His appetite for gaming was just spoiled and he felt drained.

_'Scared? He looked scared? BUT--Tsk...Kyuhyun. Was I wrong? It felt like you. God damn it!'_

\--

"I'm disappointed in all of you, especially you jonghyun. Haay.. Boss, home or office?" mr. park asked, glancing every now and then at the back. He caught glimpse of the banner on the building just as they go and it read:

**_"Congratulations Senior CEO President SHIM CHANGMIN."_ **

Mr. Park wasn't actually sure why such event is to happen as Shim Changmin just went under their radar. He could relate big articles to their surname but he isn't 100% sure, the _yunho-mission_ really took a toll on them. He trusts kyuhyun also was ignorant of the things, ignorant because he chose to not know, not because he failed to care. "I'll take full responsibility. Is your... arm alright, mr. cho?" Jonghyun sounded on edge but noticed kyuhyun cradling his left arm, his eyes closed and his back slouched. he couldn't hear anyone; his mind bombarded with the thoughts of changmin. He wasn't ready at all, he hasn't composed himself at all for their meeting because he never thought it would happen that soon. A part of him wanted to just leap on his best friend's arms while the dominant part of him triggered his trauma and the contradicting feelings just ripped him inside. He still could feel the strong grasp on his hand; it made his hair stand from the demons it awaken but at the same time he didn't want to let go of the lingering feeling changmin left. The misery started eating him again and his body started shivering.

"Hyungnim, i think we need to go home." jonghyun whispered to the older man. They checked on the man on the backseat and he looked liked anytime now he'd start convulsing.

"Indeed. Mr. Cho, we're going home now. Please relax, we'll take care of it." mr. park meant he'll take care of the things in the office and papers but kyuhyun read it wrongly. Kyuhyun's eyes shot open and he talked in a pained tone.

"D~don't hurt changmin. Dont. I won't let you." kyuhyun wiped the tear that fell on his cheeks, hastily. He thought mr. park would probably send an assassin to kill his best friend after what happened.

"N-no, of course not. I meant your schedules, mr. cho. Rest your mind now." mr. park felt taken a back from kyuhyun's words. He pleaded with such wanton tone then threatened mr. park with such venom in his voice that the older stuttered. It was alarming but mr. park decided it's better for kyuhyun to act like that than be weak.

"I want to go training." kyuhyun suddenly said, wiping his face with the tissue and wearing his sunglasses once again. He just wanted to get away for awhile, wanted to improve himself in the process.

After a few seconds of silence, a sigh left mr. park's lips, "Yes, boss."

_'Stubborn kid. I guess this is better.'_ mr. park took a u-turn and headed to their underground training facility, downtown.

"Defense or shooting, mr. cho?" jonghyun inquired, wanting to aid the boss if ever he chose to spar and train his defenses.

"Shooting." kyuhyun answered, ending the conversation with an obvious tone.

Jonghyun didn't expect him to choose that because since then, kyuhyun has shown great dislike holding the metal weapon, much more, using it.

They drove through downtown and all the time, people in the area kept their eyes glued on  their convoy. It was their territory and people knew it but in reality, no one lives a clean and quiet life; the houses were homes to the lowest drug dealers to their ring leaders--the drug lords, which, in fact, are the people who leads them and at the same time communicates with Choi Organization and makes such deals. Authorities have completely given up on the place as anarchy has totally taken it and the government has completely erased the place from their map and considered them as an exception with their promise to safeguard the whole of South Korea---no power is acknowledged, until Choi Siwon came.

If one of them ever finds out that the reign has been passed on to kyuhyun, to someone unheard of, power struggle would certainly occur. If ever they did heard of how kyuhyun became to be the leader, same result would happen. The place was dangerous but for the organization it's a safe place for concealing their training but they still had to take extra precautions.

Mr. Park was talking to all of their units as they passed the congested streets, all heads turned to the black tinted cars with suspicion even though they're already used to it and have no choice, anyway.

"Mr. Cho, I want to inform you I'll be needing to--" before mr. park's speech was interrupted by a loud knock on the roof of their car. The knock was so loud, the driver planted his foot on the breaks from fear he just hit someone. Jonghyun could hear the calls from their men, asking what caused them to stop, but nothing can be reported still. Kyuhyun straightened his backs searching for the cause, pausing his wandering mind for awhile.

**_~^~"Hyung, your car is being surrounded---ah! It's HIM, hyungnim, he's beside your car. We're ready to attack."~^~_ **   
  
_-cont-_

 


	28. Chapter 19 Part 2 (No Money)

 

 

 _-cont-_  
  
Mr. Park sighed after receiving a report from a their sniper just above them, through his earpiece. He told them to hold their fire and he'll be the one to deal with it.

"Ko Changseok, mr. cho. I'll handle this I can't get you involved....yet." mr. park said tersely. It was Ko Changseok, the stubby middle-aged man with unkempt beared and hair---eyes, slits of raw suspicion and shrewdness. He's the man who runs the town, in political sense; he's the president of that little country they created, in other words he's not someone to fuck up with--unless you're the mighty Choi Siwon. He waited for recognition just beside the car, smirking with satisfaction when mr. park and company, showed a delay in awareness. With a malicious smile on his bloated face, he tapped mr. park's window.

"Long time no see, my friend." changseok said, enjoying himself, while the other people move away to give him space.

"Not long enough." mr. park said monotonously, worrying the existence of their current boss whom changseok is unaware of.

"Aww.. don't act like that. It's been so long! I miss _Mr. Choi Siwon_ too, yah know." changseok chuckled, he was about to lean in when a gun was pointed at his face by the other. Mr. Park's heart raced as the man attempted  to lean in because if he did, there was a good chance of kyuhyun being seen.

"I'm busy and you're interrupting me. If it's something of importance stop dilly-dallying or else I'll consider this as a rogue attack from you." mr. park raised his eyebrows at the other male; part of him really wanted to get out of the car and initiate a fight with the pompous man, if only he wasn't a man of responsibility and rationality.

_'Oh how i miss the old days..'_

"Hahahaha!!! Calm down, calm down. Never thought you'll be **this** sensitive of personal space. Haha~ well yeah, i do have _something of importance_." he paused with a grin and that twinkle in his eyes made mr. park felt dreadful. "You know, just ah.. wanna clear something's up. There's some talks goin' round. Umm... **_very dangerous talks.._** ahaha~ And a little birdy told me that Choi Siwon is MIA for months now??? Don't get me wrong, i don't have someone look up into your business and all..yeah.. I just wanna have a drinking round with him, hmm? Those good 'ol days, drinking with a gun pointed to both our heads--that was a laugh. So.. what's up? Is he...is he finally--I mean, unfortunately...dead? Just asking-hahaha!!" chanseok feigned a nervous laugh, when honestly, he was psyched from the rumor.

"Why trust a bird to tell you that? Trust for humans finally dried from you??" mr. park remained emotionless.

" **Don't** \--haay...you are the one beating around the bush now, park. Now tell me the fucking truth, where is that siwon?!" chanseok restrained himself, he knew he'll be easily killed if he would suddenly go berserk, he may look like it but he's not impulsive--he plans well.

"You were the one who freely chose to believe such rumors, chanseok and I'm **NOT** obligated to _plead_ you to believe otherwise. Remember what Mr. Choi said; you either be our ally or our enemy. The former or to perish, your choice." mr. park glared at the other man. Contrast from the effort, chanseok bent backwards and laughed heartily, holding on to his bulging stomach. His people just stared at him; confused and scared. After recovering from laughter, he smiled and turned back to mr. park.

"You people really crack me up. Lighten up! Ahaha~ of course, of course, ally it is. It's so much fun being an ally of yours. Again, those are just rumors my little birdie caught. I'm not saying i believe any of you...I just want my needs fed, you know--my people too, ahaha.. Well, you be off now. Just remember, when there's smoke...there's fire...." chanseok distanced himself from the car and grinned from ear to ear.

Mr. Park rolled up the windows and drove again.

"Hyung--" jonghyun was to suggest something but mr. park caught him.

"Don't even think about it. He's very dangerous, it's you who guards Mr. Cho so i say it's best you don't involve yourself too. I'm sorry, mr. cho, I can't override mr. choi's wishes." mr. park wanted to make it clear that it was in siwon's will that kyuhyun be separated from Ko Chanseok's business or anything that is related to the guy.

Kyuhyun nodded his head, he understood now why the guy is bad news. He felt the aura of the man awhile ago and his mentioning of siwon's name made him feel concern suddenly, even though he knew siwon would never be defeated by that guyand no way for him to be in battle anyway, he still felt dreadful. Kyuhyun watched, through the tinted glass, Ko Chanseok as they drove from him. Shivers went up his spine as chanseok flashed a knowing smirk towards his direction as if seeing him then spitting on the driveway they just passed.

 _'Time will come when I had to face him...'_ kyuhyun squeezed his hands together and closed his eyes, he had to brace himself of the future siwon gave him.

Jonghyun was sitting on an worn out and graying couch, his heavy laptop plopped on his lap, typing away. They were inside the underground facility, a vast space divided into sections; a boxing ring on the middle for the fists, judo mats littered everywhere for whole-body training, then a long shooting range on the far left side for weapon mastery. No guards were stationed anywhere because all of the men there were actually Choi organizations trainees for jobs ranging from security to undercover jobs. Testosterone filled the air and manly yelps and yells bounced around the cement walls. Jonghyun tuned them out as he listened to his boss' shots made in the shooting range. He was located just at the entrance of the range and he could hear the nervous shots released by kyuhyun, one particularly off shot made him click a wrong key suddenly and messed up his whole program. He wanted to teach him how to but kyuhyun repels any attention, physically and mentally.

Jonghyun sighed, leaning back on the couch for awhile and resting his eyes. He wanted to help and show how useful he is but without getting close to his boss, it's impossible.

 _'I wish we could think of something...'_ jonghyun twisted his body to look back and watch kyuhyun. The other male had a good grip on the gun but his stance could be more stabler and it seems he cringes everytime the bullet hits the marked wall. Jonghyun turned his back and was to continue with his laptop when he saw a trainee walking towards him, his buffed form glistening from sweat and blotted with dirt---training was rough on him, jonghyun supposed.

"So....how is it guarding our precious, Mr. Cho, huh kid?" the man mocked. He strutted towards the couch where jonghyun was, re-bandaging his veiny wrist. Jonghyun just looked up at him, waiting for more poision to come out of the other man's tongue, he knew more will come.

"How does it feel to be stationed immediately to the **_president_** after serving for--oh yeah, you didn't even had training." spite flowed from his lips, his voice rising. Jonghyun tried to ignore the man and was about to open his laptop when a strong hand weighed it down.

"You act so high little kid! When you are nothing but a fox hiding in a sheepskin, following **_him_** everywhere!!!!"

"Let go." jonghyun tried to calm himself, his laptop was on the line and the person infront of him is implying insults to him and kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Tell me kid, what's really the reason he decided to make you his personal bodyguard. What is it?? Does he make you do some **_things_** for him? Huh?? Lee Jonghyun, the great Mr. Cho's fuckbuddy!!! HUH?! YOU BEND HIM DOWN AND--" before the bigger man could speak more, jonghyun twisted his arm away from his laptop amidst the bulkiness and twisted it more painfully. Once his laptop was safe, he stood up in an inhumane speed, kicked the man at the back of the knees hard till he tumbled down, hard, on the dirty floor.

" **Never.insult.him.** " jonghyun whispered, noticing how the whole place just quieted.

" **Argh!!! Fucking kid---get off!!! ARGGHH!!! THAT LITTLE SLUT MEANS SO MUCH TO YOU?!! HUH?! UGH!!! BECAUSE OF HIM OUR REAL BOSS IS PARALYZED!! OWW!! FUCK OFF KID!! HE--HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE! AH!!** " his hand twisted more from the unbelievable strength jonghyun put on it but still he kept rumbling.

" **MR. CHOI WILL WAKE UP SOON!!! I BELIEVE HE WILL AND STOP ALL THIS FUCKING NONESENSE!! HE'LL EXECUTE YOU!! I BELIEVE THAT!!!!!!!** " jonghyun was set on to breaking the man's arm completely but suddenly kyuhyun was standing before them, gun still in hand. Kyuhyun looked at them, his mouth agape and hands trembling.

"Mr. cho, I--"

"Thank you." kyuhyun suddenly uttered, looking towards the man pinned down by jonghyun. The man was released and he gruffly dusted himself and scoffed, everyone by now was watching them. Jonghyun glared at the other but was concerned for his boss.

"Why thank me. Kill me now with that gun of yours. That's what a **real** boss would do." the man stepped forward kyuhyun and stared him down, accepting his fate.

"You're right, siwon is the real boss so I have no right to kill you. Thank you because... because you believe he will wake up soon. From then i'll do everything for this organization." mr. park walked over to them, taking the gun from kyuhyun and passing it to another. Everyone was silent, not just from the commotion but from the fact that, after four months, siwon's name was heard once again. All of the people there had pledged their allegiance to siwon so it became a bit of a taboo to mention him in kyuhyun's presence.

"Indeed, it's impossible to please everyone but in this organization, we function in a hierarchy. Mr. Cho, is our current boss so if you men still know the meaning of loyalty, then you'll respect that without reservations. If you think we are straying away from Mr. Choi's values, you are wrong, he himself decided to make this person here as our leader. Questioning him is questioning Mr. Choi's wishes, and I myself would kill anyone who does that. Continue your trainings, you seem to need more of it." mr. park's voice faded and one by one they got back to their training.

"Are you okay?" mr. park asked kyuhyun, failing to mask his anger. Kyuhyun nodded even though he could feel his hands spasming.

"I'm sorry. Should we go bakc now? You're probably tired from this morning ordeals and this... training." mr. park bowed, feeling guilty of what happened.

"I'm... I'll be okay, don't worry." kyuhyun breathed, feigning a smile.

They drove home, the convoy appearing once again and all throughout the travel, jonghyun kept to himself--everyone actually did. Occupied by their own thoughts, they still thanked the gods the didn't cross paths with Chanseok again.

_'Foolish!! Foolish, foolish man!! If mr. choi is--haayy~ Tsk. I'll deal with him when my mission is over.'_

_'I wish Mr. Cho punished him. I wish he would order me to assassinate that bastard, should I do it myself?? That would be protecting him right? I hate him.'_

_'Wake up siwon, your men need you--I need you...'_

\--

10:34 in the evening, kyuhyun reclined in the living room with the terrace doors opened. Darkened skies accompanied him, closing his eyes every now and then and wetting his lips from the chilly wind that dries it up. Another company was beside him, a table with a bottle of his favorite wine and glass. Two bottles laid empty at the foot of his chair, proof of how the last 30 minutes gone by. Shivering, he got his glass and tipped it to his lips, tasting the bittersweet liquid and warming him up. Haziness was already present earlier but he couldn't stop himself from consuming the liquor because he hoped it would numb him but all it did was askew his vision and light-headedness. He still wore his long-sleeved shirt and black slacks, staring into space. He poured himself a glassfull and drank it in one go, it warmed his face and chest immediately. Popping a few buttons from his white shirt, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"What should i do? Tell me...siwon. I--i just saw changmin and..I--he-he scared me...but I didn't want him to let go, siwon." kyuhyun talked to siwon but in a hush voice for he still remembers that request the doctor made to him; siwon should not hear or feel his presence. He reached for his glass but with eyes shut and nudged the empty glass, making it fall on the soft carpet. Kyuhyun opened his eyes to look what happened but his vision swam so he decided to shut them again and leaned back.

"Wake up... come to me... siwon. You-you should see what I am now...I'm drunk though, I'm sorry... Don't get mad with changmin. I love him too.. he's--my bestfriend. Please." kyuhyun squeezed his temples, his eyes closed still. He didn't realize he was already in a drunken state and reached for the bottle to drink directly from it.

_'Repeat those words to me, siwon. I want to hear your voice...hear mine.'_

**_  
_**

**_"Cha~ga~un nuhui.."_ **

**_  
_**

Singing, the only thing siwon said to never let anyone else hear. It was the song entitled **Coagulation,** he remembered that night siwon fell asleep as he hummed it to him.

**_  
_**

**_"...geu han madiga...  naui maeume dahge dwaesseul ddae..."_**

 

 

**_"..nae nundongjaen nado moreuneun..."_ **

 

 

**_"chokchokhan iseul bangul."_ **

 

 

**_"..eodiseo eo~ddeohge..."_ **

 

 

**_"..jagguman maethineunji nado mo~reujyo..."_ **

 

 

**_"..geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman~~ arayo..."_ **

 

 

**_"...ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo.."_ **

 

 

**_".. mworago malhalji~ eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreugetjana..."_ **

 

 

**_"....eoddeohge nan eoddeohge hajyo....."_ **

**_  
_**

Kyuhyun's voice subtly raised in volume, the entire suite feeling the heartbreak. His voice floated to the air and sashayed to every room---to every corner, successfully penetrating the room of his beloved.

**_  
_**

_**"...nanananana... nananana..."** _

**_  
_**

Heartrate racing gradually, the machine a concrete evidence of it. Digital numbers, going up as the familiar tune and voice graced his ears. A feeling of being binded by invisible ropes and a stubborn brain, he grunted but was heard by no other ear.

 

_**"..yurichangedo nae nun wiedo..."** _

 

 

_**"** _ _**.. iseul maethyeotne nunmul maethyeotne.."** _

 

 

_**"..jakeun naetmureul mandeune.."** _

 

 

**_"..eodiseo eo~ddeohge.. jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo..."_ **

 

 

**_"...geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman a~rayo.."_ **

 

 

**_"..ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo.."_ **

 

 

**_"Mworago malhalji~ eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreuget~jana.."_ **

 

 

**_"...eoddeohge--"_ **

 

 

 

Siwon's pulse touched the alarming rate for a some time but as the music stopped, it's as though darkness pulled him once more.

The doors of kyuhyun's suite opened with a bang, two people marched in; mr. park directly went to siwon's room because of the heart monitor's alarm while jonghyun looked for kyuhyun and there he found him, fallen asleep on the recliner.  Jonghyun was relieved that kyuhyun was okay, though judging his pink-tinged cheeks (a rare sight) and the wine bottles that littered the floor, he deduced, his boss is drunk. He politely looked away as he caught glimpse of the unbuttoned part of kyuhyun's shirt, revealing pinkish skin, complimenting those rosy lips. He was to busy himself and pick up the bottles when mr. park found them.

"It was a false alarm. Mr. Cho, he's... drunk." mr. park stated, as if jonghyun hadn't noticed. Jonghyun was waiting for an order but another interruption ringed in the room; the older man's phone. Mr. Park walked out of earshot, leaving jonghyun standing in the living room like a confused idiot. The personal bodyguard decided to sit on a chair and tinker with the system again. The older was taking too long so he fished out an earphone and tried tapping on the older's cellphone for fun. It was a code he knew well, he hesitated to push enter but eventually he did.

**_"--is found. We'll send Jung Yunho's coordinates ASAP. Better you come here, hyungnim. Jung---"_ **

Jonghyun pulled out the earphone from his ear and shut down his computer, hastily. Mr. Park came back and he jumped involuntarily, the older man looked harassed but he saw the younger's reaction, though he wouldn't delve because there are much more important things at hand.

"I'll be going. You stay--"

"He's found? That man, Jung Yunho is found?" jonghyun stood up, paling from an unknown reason. Mr. Park stared hard at him and contemplated before opening his mouth. "You already know, why ask? I expect this would be no secret to mr. cho once he wakes up?" mr. park started walking to the front door. "No, I will tell him even if you say not to." jonghyun looked straight to the older's eyes as if challenging him but the older simply nodded. "I know. Cover our boss with a blanket, he might get cold. I'll be taking my leave. Tomorrow, it would be game over for one soul..." mr. park exited the suite and closed the door.

Jonghyun heard the door automatically lock so he made his way to kyuhyun's room and fetched a thick blanket. He covered the sleeping form but when kyuhyun got comfortable in the warmth, he moved and his arm dangled from the chair. Jonghyun tried to ignore it but his brain nagged him to do something.

_'If I tuck his hand I'll be touching him and it might happen again and i would touch him again but if I carry him to his bed i'll just touch him once and quickly. Should I just move the furniture--no, that wouldn't fix anything.'_

"Forgive me Mr. Cho." jonghyun bowed to the sleeping form knowing kyuhyun would not see it anyway. He hooked his arms around kyuhyun's back then at the back of kyuhyun's knees--carrying him bridal style with the blanket. Kyuhyun's head rested uncosciously on his chest and he felt those hot cheeks, regret started filling him for it was the closest he have gotten to kyuhyun. Of course getting closer than that, he thought, would already be punishable by death. Kyuhyun was light in his arms as he carried him to a room and kyuhyun's body felt very warm, it would be his fault if the boss catches a cold so he was thankful.

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Kyuhyun..."_

_"Who's there?" kyuhyun turned his head from side to side but all he saw are blue skies._

_"You're mine kyuhyun..remember that?"_

_"Siwon? Where--ughmp.." suddenly his lips were sealed by another pair and found himself lying in the puff of clouds. The man released his lips and siwon towered over him, his eyes misty with lust._

_"Si-~~siwon!!" kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the other's neck, loving the feeling of those hands travelling to his sides. His breath hitched as calloused fingers slipped inside his shirt. His face was cupped by siwon's strong hands and there in the heavens they kissed again. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. Hands gripped his waist and he moaned but then it got tighter and tighter._

_"Mmpf.." he groaned but the grip got unbearably tighter, he tried to pry it away but the hand was very strong. He broke away from the kiss and when he opened his eyes, yunho's face replaced siwon's._

_"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM UGH~ NO!!!" suddenly they were naked and yunho had him trapped with his hands. They were in a cold dark place and kyuhyun felt like his heart is about to burst._

_"You can't runaway from me kyuhyun..you dirty little slut.." yunho whispered and licked the shell of his ear. Even though he trembles violently, he successfully gets away from yunho's grip and tried prying the other hand away._

_~~~~~~~~~_

jonghyun was about to walk away when kyuhyun's hand shot up and grabbed hold of his in a vice grip. Just before he could register the pain on his wrist, kyuhyun's eyes snapped open and he sat up, releasing jonghyun's hand.

"What--yunho--who.... Jonghyun? what happened?" kyuhyun rubbed his temples, he was out of breath.

"You were drunk so I-You fell asleep and it seems you had a nightmare." jonghyun distanced himself, explaining what happened but leaving the part where he carried kyuhyun there. Kyuhyun nodded, feeling disoriented.

_'It was just a dream...'_ he told himself and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I think I grabbed you. I'm sorry." kyuhyun clenched the hand that touched the other, it prickled.

"No need to apologize, sir. But, Mr. Cho, is this a bad time?" jonghyun knew the answer to that, looking at kyuhyun's state but he didn't want to hide the truth from him. Kyuhyun looked up at him expectanly and urged him to go on.

"Mr. Park just got a call a few moments ago. They already tracked him, jung yunho, they found him. Mr. Park left, to..."

"They..found him?" kyuhyun's lungs started repelling oxygen and he started breathing heavily. Jonghyun confirmed it once again and he started sobering up. Goosebumps covered his body, his face got back to its pale shade and his lips drying up. Finally, they found him. They found yunho; the man that ruined his life--his slife with siwon-- **THE MAN THAT RUINED SIWON**. Hate sprouted from his insides, those memories torturing him but at the same time fueling his desire to kill. He wouldn't spare yunho even a pinch of mercy, he's weak that's why they've found him now. No more allies to hide behind--it's time.

"Jonghyun.." kyuhyun's voice was low and dark.

"Yes, mr. cho?"

"Join me...let's...... **kill him**."

"Of course, mr. cho. I'll be beside you." jonghyun bowed, anxious already of what is to come.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 


	29. Chapter 20 (No Money)

 

 

 

 

**\---Kyuhyun's POV---**

It's time...

I've waited and waited for months that felt like centuries, for this.

Time really took its own torturous pace; fooled me to live on, just to corner me and force me to forge a stronger version of myself---feeding off my vengeful desire I pushed myself and carried on with a plan. Since then, looking at a mirror brought this unfamiliar feeling; who the person reflected on it was unrecognizable. I don't care, though. Who I am now, is my choice, a choice from an array of options laid by that person.

That person who trampled over my dignity and my very being...

The person who brought siwon in that unforgiving state...

The person who deceived me...

The person I'm about to kill a few minutes from now, **Jung Yunho.**..

Just the sound of his name makes my skin crawl with raw hate and disgust! I'll end this, I know I'll be the one to walk away alive--i had too. For siwon, I'll kill him. Every inch of my body aches everytime I see him in that unconscious state. Sometimes, I can't believe it's him lying peacefully on the bed because it isn't him to be that way. I want to hear his voice again--even the times he would shout, I already miss, I want to touch him even though I know I'm already tainted by those men who--- ** _No_** , I shouldn't pity myself now.

I glanced at my wrist watch; it was 37 minutes after midnight. The skies dark, as if the moon and stars hid themselves away from what's to come. I don't know if it's their way of saying, what I'm about to do has been allowed by the gods that they shall turn a blind eye. Whatever it meant, I won't stop now.

Yunho has been tracked and it's somewhere we've been waiting for. I can't believe he'll go back to that beach where his lover and him used to spend time, just for what?

Oh... his lover's urn. Well, I don't care. Nothing would justify everything he's done to me and siwon! **Nothing!!!**

"Everyone's in their stations, Mr. Cho. There's the house at the seaside, I believe **he** is there." Mr. Park's voice felt heavier than they should be but I just shrugged them away.

"Kill everyone who gets in the way." I said, Mr. Park and jonghyun nodded their heads. We were just meters away from that run down house, the beach was deserted and the only sound we could hear was the slapping of the waves to the shore.

"I see movement--behind us!" Jonghyun shouted, alerting me and everyone through his earpiece. Mr. Park hit the gas at the same time people started jumping down from trees, armed and ready---yunho's men--what was left of them. People came out of the house and started firing at us but of course, with yunho's constant running from us, his men dwindled down and decreased--we outnumber them, clearly.

I clutched the gun on my left hand as I heard our tires being blown out by the spikes buried on the sand. "We can't stay here. Men, were going out. Cover Mr. Cho." Mr. Park talked at the little mic on his collar and instructed them. He's inside there, I have to be the one to catch him. Shots were being fired to our car but they stopped immediately as the shooters were hunted down by my men, it was mayhem but my head is concentrated in one thing. "Let's go." I opened my door and before I could go out, I felt presence coming towards me and it's somthing I didn't know of. I went inside the car again only to see a hand failing to grab me from my early position. " **Get down!** " I heard jonghyun yell and so I did. Shots were fired, obliterating the glass above my head and killing two men that pursued us.

"Go out now. Jonghyun, remember what I told you." Mr. Park said. I ignored any other word he said besides the instruction and went out. As I ran towards the house, jonghyun was beside me. I couldn't explain what I'm feeling as I dodged every blow the enemy sends at me. Anxiety, excitement, fear and adrenaline drove me. Gun in hand still unused, I dodged another person who tried to grab me and send a kick towards his hip. Jonghyun finished him with a shot on the head and one by one my men surrounded me. My black hair stuck to my sweaty forehead as I breathed the cold air greedily. It seemed I was the only one looking haggard, I stopped on my tracks wanting to look back on the monstrosity we danced through but I can already picture it. There would be no turning back, the only way is forward.

"Are you alright Mr.---" jonghyun turned his head towards me but then his speech was interrupted and he moved his body at my side and shielded my left view. The next thing I heard was a gunshot followed by another from us. My body reacted differently, I knew I should've gotten hysterical when a person should get close abruptly but dread replaced it. Jonghyun's hand slowly went upwards and stopped at his chest, he had his back turned towards me but i can see his hand cover his chest. I didn't know what to feel then, it felt like my body was being split in half; one towards the house and one towards jonghyun. But before I could decide, jonghyun turned his body towards me and bowed, right after pulling out a silver bullet and throwing it on the sand. It hit me, jonghyun was used to assassinations so he would be ready, he would definitely wear a bulletproof vest and he did, thankfully. It made me realize something; that I wasn't completely ready for this and no matter how well I prepare myself I would never be ready for anything in this design.

"No one's guarding inside, just...him, mr. cho." someone snapped me out of my reverie and got me back on track. He held a heat sensor device on his hands and there, on the screen, it showed a human form in red and orange among the green surroundings. No more hesitating, I lead everyone and went inside and if my memory served me right, yunho would be behind this door we're standing in front.

"Wait for me outside." I said, raising concerns but I waved them away.

"Good luck." a voice familiar to me said. I turned and it was him, the one jonghyun fought with in the training facility; I just realized, he's been fighting with us side by side, my spirit rose. I nodded and gripped the gun tightly on my hand.

I turned the dusty doorknob and there I saw, at the very far end of the empty room was yunho. He sat behind an old wooden table and was staring out the window. The door closed behind me and I almost startled myself but I'm too numb to even jump.

"Yunho..." I said his name with so much spite, I could almost imagine venom dripping from my mouth. I slowly walked closer but he still wouldn't acknowledge my presence. As I came closer, i noticed the urn just by his feet and an odd set of paper and pen on the table. I looked at him and realized he looked different from his sharp-looking self; now his clothes all crumpled and worn-out, beard growing on his face and his eyes dull and tired.

**_What were those men guarding?!_ **

**_What did his men risk their lives for?!!_ **

**_For a man like this?_ **

I cocked the gun as i stood a few feet away from him, i never intended to use it against anyone--just him. I raised it towards him and the bastard finally looked at me.

**\---Yunho's POV---**

Who was this person in front of me, jaejoong? Ah...the ghost i made. Cho Kyuhyun, siwon's lover...

Do you remember siwon, my love? The one who took care of you when i wasn't able to. Yes, i believe him now, jae....

I chuckled from the twistedly humour of everything. It seems I've offended the being in front of me by doing so... That glare on his face, it doesn't suit him but i know he has no choice but to do that.

He hates me so much, jae....

"Pathetic..." he called me. I agree with a smile and that seems to anger him more. He pushed the table that separated us with force i couldn't believe he possessed.

Yes... now I remember completely. I really was to be blamed for his transformation...

"Fight me. I said **FIGHT ME!!!** " his shout was paired with a bullet straight to my thigh. I yelped from pain but, my love, i know i deserve this. I steadied myself by the wall behind me, warm blood trickling downwards, painting the floor with crimson. This reminds me of your lips, jae, everytime we spend the night together, sharing body heat, i would end up biting too hard from those lips but you won't get angry.

I'm sorry, jae...

I felt another bullet pierce through my right shoulder, the force making me hit the wall and doubling the pain. He was already in front of me, his face wet--from sweat? from tears? I-i don't know.. It's my fault..

His eyes could've killed me but I stared at them. I had a faint memory of how they used to be; just like yours, kind and sparkling witth youth but now...

"W-why..why aren't you fighting back?!" he screamed again, i think i should talk to him now. I tried balancing my footing, getting away from the wall. That action seemed to alarm him and so he backed away with the gun raced to my face.

"Scared?" i uttered suddenly. I just asked him, jae, but his glare got fiercer and held the gun with both hands. I could see him trembling on the spot, he is scared but he tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry." i said and he looked shocked for a second but his brows furrowed once again. How can i express how sorry i am, jaejoong?

"Shoot me." i told him.

" **SHUT UP!!** " he released another bullet but it hit something beside me. It shattered the urn but nothing came out.

"I already released his _\--ugh._. ashes awhile ago." i smiled through the stinging pain and it looks like he's about to explode. It's like what you said to siwon, right? You wanted your ashes to be released on that ocean there? I did...

" _ **Ack!!!**_ " another bullet was shot on my hip. I--where was I, jae?

"Oh yeah.. i-i released your ashes during sunset. And-and did you know? That _-ugh..._ the sunset was oddly-oddly red awhile ago--you're favorite col--" kyuhyun interrupted me, i didn't know i was talking out loud.

"What are you saying?!! This is unfair.... I've prepared myself for this, to battle you! But here you are, reduced to a mad man. You've probably forgotten how--" his voice trembled but i had to interrupt because he is wrong.

"I've never forgotten, kyuhyun..." i started, his eyes glistening. I steadied myself again, the pain from the shots he made, restraining my movements and straining my voice but i needed to explain.

"I lied to you, i used you, i made you experience hell and for what? For my wrong assumptions that my father fed me. I-i didn't run kyuhyun.. Once i- _ugh shit.._.i realized siwon---" he gripped the gun harder when i mentioned siwon's name, he loves him that much?

"--once i realized he was right, i hunted my father down...It took a long time cause....cause he knew i was onto him but i killed him still.. Now...i surrender kyuhyun.. I can't--i don't know how to express how sorry i am... I was blinded with so much love for jaejoong and that was what my father used to manipulate me."

"Shut up... I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say! You used me yunho!! I thought you were my friend but--but you just wanted to get to siwon **through me**!! You didn't---you didn't even looked twice when those men- _ **your**_ men forced their way on me!!!!! I've been living everyday with those memories replaying on my mind yunho!!! Everyday, i had to remember those hands and those dicks that raped me!!! I-i almost lost it, i wanted to give up... but then... when I thought siwon is dead, he lived through your attacks... I told myself, i had to live through it also. I'll revenge him and myself!"

"So..siwon is alive..." kyuhyun's narration of what happened was unforgivable. I'm a monster of monsters... still... i know siwon's stronger than me, of course he'll live.

" **STOP SMILING!!! ARE YOU TOO FAR GONE THAT EVERYTHING IS FUNNY FOR YOU?!** " his voice rang in my ears and his words are swords that stab me to the chest. No....what I'm experiencing now--this pain, it isn't enough to pay him back.

I started walking laborously towards him, i know what to do now--what is to be done next.

He sent another bullet to my left shoulder but it didn't stop me. Yes, this is the time, jae.

"Stop!! Or I'll kill you on the next shot!!! **STOP!** " he shouted but it seems he's hesitant to do what he speaks off.

"I wouldn't fight--death, any longer kyuhyun. Shoot me-- _ah.._ more. This pain.... _ha~_ is--isn't enough to-to repent my sins."

"Get away..." he's feigning the warning in his voice. He has the gun just inches from my heart but his hand trembled and his finger weren't planted on the trigger. I guess i just had to do this for him, right jae?

"M-my last favor for you." i grabbed his hands and squeezed them till the gun exploded. The world started spinning, the pain on my chest adding to the others but strangely they started numbing. I felt nothing as my body crashed to the ground and my head collided with it.

"Jaejoong..." all i can see is your face jae... darkness....should i meet you in paradise or hell?? All i know is I love you..

**\---Nobody's POV---**

Kyuhyun watched as yunho's body fell to the ground. He could still feel the electricity that flowed from yunho's hands to his and the sickening sound of the bullet colliding with flesh.

Rooted on the spot he stared as yunho's blood pooled the wooden floor. Still shaking, he noticed a piece of folded paper beside yunho's body, it seems like it fell from yunho's back pocket. Kyuhyun wobbled towards it, curiosity moving him but before his hand or the flowing blood could touch it, the wind caught it and the paper danced to the air until it was blown outside the open window.

Kyuhyun heard people approaching the room so he turned and made his way out the house without a word.

"We'll start burning the house now." one of them said but he didn't answer and just made his way to the waiting car. He could see the blood-tainted sand and his men dragging the lifeless bodies. He halted and looked back, he felt jonghyun's presence follow him but it wasn't the reason why he turned; he looked back and there he wintnessed the piece of paper dancing freely to the wind as it's carried towards the open ocean and there it dropped down like the wind purposely brought it there. He thought, maybe it really wasn't for him to read.

"Are you alright, sir?" jonghyun asked. Kyuhyun shook his head, honestly and went inside the car.

"Do you want something, mr---" jonghyun stopped his questions when he saw mr. park eyeing him. He sighed and decided to just watch as the little house was being set aflame. Jonghyun didn't intend to but he saw how kyuhyun cringed as the fire roared, he didn't want to think anything from it though--even in his mind he wanted to keep kyuhyun's privacy.

_'I'm sorry siwon... In the end I was still the weak one.'_

The little house lit the dark night as fire consumed it and yunho's body inside. Kyuhyun imagined the house turning to ashes and together with yunho's ashes, the wind would also blow it towards the ocean; nature has its way of reuniting beings even beyond the circumstances life throws.

***

¤ **_Yunho's Letter_** ¤

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

                                            

                                          

                                          

                                                    

                                          

                                          

                                          

                                                                                                                                                

**¤** **¤** **¤**

\----------------------------------------------

_A/N : * yeonliji_ **ì°ë¦¬ì§** _(in yunho's letter)- are two separate trees, whose branch are naturally connected. Both branches must have an open scar/wound, and that part of both branch must touch each other for many years, until the two trees interlock as one. In the end, they will begin to share water and nutrition from both roots._

[cr. to Before U Go Monologue by TVXQ]

 


	30. Chapter 21 Part 1 (No Money)

 

Feet felt like two slabs of stones, kyuhyun dragged himself inside the suite. Drained was an understatement of what he felt. He couldn't even feel if the people escorting him were still there, it's like his senses have shut down and his phobia of human contact tamed. He felt hollow--emptied out--whereas his expectations were to be festive now that his and siwon's mortal enemy was gone. But the thought itself; killing yunho with his own hands, brought a much heavier burden to his heart that if any heavier his heart would end up falling to the pit of his stomach.

"Have a good rest Mr. Cho." Jonghyun said above a whisper, trying not to sound obvious from the pain pulsating on his chest, left by him shielding kyuhyun from the bullet. Beside him, an approving grunt was heard, from the man he had a clash with in the training facility. He still didn't know his name, apparently and wanted to ask, together with the reason why he went together with them.

Kyuhyun nodded and without a word nor a look, he disappeared inside the suite.

Jonghyun turned his back against the door and there he fought for his pride as it seems the tight bullet proof vest he wore is purposely digging on his bruise. He cleared his throat, ignoring the look the big man beside him was giving.

"You do know you should patch that up." He said in a deep voice, trying to sound casual. Jonghyun just looked at him and then towards the corridor, alert and ready. The man chuckled and the next thing jonghyun knew, a sharp pain could be felt on his chest. He almost fell back to the door but he stood his ground and swallowed a cry, glaring at the other man who hit him with that boulder-of-a-fist, directly on his bruise. He didn't see that coming, he didn't even feel the weight of the air coming towards him and that concerned him the most.

"I'm very sure you're having a little mental battle but kid, face it..... you're not in your hundred percent now, what more if an enemy magically appears? You'll just put yourself and ** _Mr. Cho_** into trouble. This battle's been won by that **kid** \--i mean-- _argh~ fuck it,_ by that kid-Mr. Cho and us so give yourself a bit of reward and patch that up. I'll....I'll stay here--keep this post warm. I know for a fact, my real boss, Mr. Choi is there, nothing will go past me." Jonghyun stared at him stupidly but lasted only for a second. He weighed his options quickly and concluded that the other man did have a point. He couldn't protect kyuhyun in that state so he decided to give in.

"I'll be back at sunrise." jonghyun said before he retired to his own room a floor below kyuhyun and siwon's suite.

"Tch~ yeah." the other man scoffed, jonghyun's stubborness amusing him. The younger ignored the mocking gesture and walked away with a little bit if unsettled feelings.

 _'If ever an enemy comes he would definitely save the paralyzed one instead of Mr. Cho, I should be quick.'_ he told himself and walked in long strides to the elevator, conditioning his brain to not think of the pain on his chest.

\--

Kyuhyun trudged his way towards his room, eyes never leaving the floor and passing by siwon's room without a single glance. He felt detached of the physical world, what he did--it was eating him up. Since he woke up in the hospital four months ago and learning siwon' state, all he wanted was to find yunho and kill him. Nothing crossed his mind but yunho's execution so he trained himself with that one goal in mind, he lived a completely different life just to avenge siwon and himself but in the end it didn't give him satisfaction, nor happiness. His body moved itself and he found himself going to the bathroom and there he stared at himself on the mirror, something inconvenient to do since he started changing himself. He studied himself; pale lips that blended to his ghastly complexion, and dull eyes that stared back at him---he was unrecognizable.

Kyuhyun sighed and as if a part of his soul escaped out with that deep sigh he felt weakened and had to support himself on the cold-porcelain sink. He looked down and that ugly scar caught his eye again. He could still feel the gun trembling on his hand and when yunho got hold of his hands the old scar seemed to jolt painfully from contact with its creator. Kyuhyun jumped from the internal shock he got as he noticed a few splatters of red on his hands which turned out to be dried blood and to his horror, it's not his. Quickly, he opened the faucet and started washing his hands. He was shivering but not from the cold water but reality finally struck him---he just killed a person. His breathing was laboured and it felt like something was snaking up his chest, constricting his air passage.

"No....I..no..." kyuhyun mumbled as the memory of him killing yunho played in his mind. How yunho looked like a broken man but despite that, he mercilessly murdered him. Washing his hands felt insufficient so he started stripping from his black suit, hastiness causing few buttons to scatter on the tiled floor. Naked and vulnerable to the cold air, he walked towards the tub and there he planted himself inside and started filling it with whatever temperature of water he turned on. Knees up and embracing them to himself, he let his tears flow down together with the cold and biting water that filled the tub.

"This isn't me.....yunho.....I....I'm sorry siwon..." he mumbled as he buried his face on the middle of his knees, his whole body shivering from the coldness of the water and the coldness of misery. He couldn't get himself to believe that he just killed a living person, another was that he felt regret at the same time thankful but the latter feeling made him disgusted because he feared he's now become a monster----he's become exactly like the man he pledged to kill and did so. A man blinded by love that he's confused it with rage and bloodlust---that's what he became and he just realized that at the end of someone's life. All those contradicting thoughts were driving him to his breaking point and he couldn't help but feel hopeless and useless for siwon.

He didn't know what to make of himself now...

A hopeless case...

A monster...

"..no...s~siwon...." kyuhyun buried his face to his hands and sobbed harder.

He cried for a long period of time, the hurt of knowing that the man he constantly calls for is just in the other room but isn't able to hear, speak or move to lessen his pain. Cold water was already spilling from the tub but he could care less. He grabbed a loofah and soap then started scrubbing himself in a dazed state. He's once again in a trance after crying himself hard but this time it seems his caving in finally to his misery. He reached for the faucet and turned it off, the soap remnants from his body flowing out of the tub and to the drainage. Chest still heaving, nose red and eyes swelling, he locked gazes with an imaginary wall and slowly he submerged himself to the water. A good amount of water spilled once again as kyuhyun dunked his whole body to the floor of the tub. Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, the desperate call of his lungs for oxygen--he stayed underwater and closed his eyes.

He tried imagining a life completely different from his current.....

He tried forgetting yunho...

He imagined a carefree life without worries....

But that meant having a life without siwon and then memories of them triggered; the way siwon looks at him, his touches that blazes his skin, the way he told him he loves him amidst every odd, his feverish kisses, possessive ways, the times they made love where he couldn't say no for his body always surrendered to him and last, his confession;

_'..you made me fear of losing my life and someone having you instead of me.. . '_

_'..my composure i kept losing, my decisions influenced with the thoughts of you.... '_

_'...care...compassion..fear--I've never felt that for anyone else. I'm not used to this but then I-I'm scared if I don't learn that I might-I might just lose you...'_

**_'_ ** _.._ _I'm fucking sure of this... I'm sure that_ **_..I love you...'_ **

Kyuhyun emerged from the waters, his lungs burning and his eyes stinging. He greedily devoured as much oxygen as he can between coughs and shakily stood up to get out of the tub. Siwon's words, they've burned into his soul. His great longing for the man and desperation postponed his self-destruction. Almost slipping on the wet floor, he managed to snatch a white-cotton robe and concealed his shivering form.

He padded his way to siwon's room and opened the door. He stared at the man who just looked like he was sleeping. Tears threatened to come out as he traced the man's face with his eyes; he could never believe that siwon could look that peaceful.

"Siwon...I...I don't care what the doctor said, I just...I just want to touch you....I---" kyuhyun bit back a whimper as he made his way towards siwon's bed.

"--I don't know how long I can last anymore siwon..." he stood beside siwon's bed as he talked to the paralyzed man. Alarms were going off on his head, his phobia threatening him but he ignored them.

"It's..it's been too long siwon...please.. don't deny me..." kyuhyun noticed siwon's heartbeat racing, he knew it would alarm if it raised more so he hurried to it and pulled out the wire at the back of the machine that's responsible for sending signals to the hospital and mr. park.

"Siwon..." he smiled bitterly as he noticed siwon sporting his royal blue silk pyjamas, even in those he still looked sharp and handsome.

Kyuhyun sat beside his lover's body. He was fighting with himself psychologically as he stayed in close proximity with another person but the person being siwon and him being immobilized kept his anxiety at bay. If there was a machine monitoring his own heart the readings would be on the roof. The heater was turned on inside the room yet his body kept shivering and his flimsy clothing wasn't enough to do justice to the cold bath he just endured. He knew he needed something to warm him up but it wasn't any type of clothing so he slowly stretched his arm towards siwon and slowly placed his hand on the other's chest. Kyuhyun bit his lips as tried hard not to cry. His hands shook against the warm chest that was going up and down, a wonderful sign that siwon is still alive and breathing.

"You were always so warm..." kyuhyun's voice trembled but not from the cold. He kept on staring at siwon's face, wanting to witness even a slight reaction to his touch but siwon's face left unchanged.

"Please siwon....wake up...please..." he couldn't take it anymore, he bursted into a crying fit and buried his face on siwon's chest, whilst his hands tightly clenched on the other's chest. Finally he could feel it, siwon's body again but it definitely wasn't enough. Overdue emotions finally being let out but the thing that hurts kyuhyun most is that he thought all of it was falling in to deaf ears.

"I need you siwon! I-I already killed him but--but I don't know where to go from here anymore!" kyuhyun let his tears flow, uncaring of wetting siwon's front.

"I don-don't...don't know why b-but i feel much more miserable now! I-i please siwon, wake up...please...I miss you so much **it's killing me!** " kyuhyun screamed, his eyes blurry from tears and knuckles white on siwon's shirt. He lifted himself up to try and look for any sign of movement or consciousness but disappointment was greater. He got on the bed, loosening the tie on his robe in the process but he didn't mind, he wanted to feel as much of siwon as he can. He let his body do what it wants, he straddled siwon, ignoring how his naked butt and legs touched the clothed part of siwon.

"Siwon....please...." kyuhyun pleaded as he started unbuttoning siwon's top and revealing his toned chest and firm abs, the months he stayed inside dulling the color of what used to be a great tan.

"I wanna feel you again, siwon...." kyuhyun whispered as he opened his robe and exposed his upper body too. Another factor joined with kyuhyun's longing and desperation and it was desire, he didn't care how preposterous it seemed at the moment, for all he knows is that he wanted siwon more than ever. _"Inside me._.", Kyuhyun bent down, his arms on siwon's warm shoulders, he pecked siwon's lips and stayed there for a good 30 seconds. He was panting but bit back another cry when the older was still unfazed, he braced himself and started traling kisses on siwon's jaw, then to his neck, and to his unmoving adam's apple.

_'Kyuhyun...'_

"Siwon..." kyuhyun whispered softly as he continued putting butterfly kisses to siwon's body. Kyuhyun moved lower and latched his lips to the other's exposed collar bones and there he opened his lips and sucked, when a visible mark could be seen, he went downward and kissed siwon's sternum and before he trailed lower he licked it back up, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

He was about to adjust where he sat and go backwards, " _Ahh..~_ ", when a hard thing collided with his hard on and made him realized he was already aroused. He stopped what he was doing and looked at what could be that hard thing between his legs that he was sitting on.

"S-si..." his voice trailed off as he scooted out of the way and there he saw a proud erection from the supposedly-paralyzed man on the bed. He didn't know what to feel but hope dominated in him and he was crying once again. The heartbeat monitor was his next thing to look at and there it clearly showed siwon's fluctuating pulse where the range was becoming dangerously high.

_'Don't stop...'_

Kyuhyun looked for a sign once again of siwon's waking up but still nothing, so he moved lower to siwon's body and hooked his fingers on the band of his pajamas and started lowering it down. Kyuhyun's head begged for siwon's revival, tears once again blurring his vision and the cold air attacking his bare body. Embarrassment was forced at the back of his mind as he carried on with his intentions.

He was inching the clothing down when he bumped the hardened flesh tenting siwon's pants and there the world turned upside down--it literally did. Kyuhyun found himself being carried by an overwhelming force and it pushed him on his back. Kyuhyun closed his eyes out of reflex eventhough the impact wasn't that painful since siwon's bed was undeniably soft. His right shoulder was aching as well as his left waist, he didn't know what hit him but as he opened his eyes, something shielded the light and it was shadowing him. He kept hearing long and heavy pants but it didn't came from him.

Hi eyes adapted to the shadow and there, staring right at him were those familiar eyes, hardened and charming----siwon's..

....and he's awake.

" _F~fuck_... **argh..** " were the first words that left siwon's mouth and that, together with his first action; sending the heartbeat monitor crashing to the ground when he pulled on it after feeling irritated by the pulse apparatus attached to his finger.

"S-s...siwon..you're.. **SIWON!!!!!!!!** " kyuhyun cried as he enveloped the man in a hug, sending the older man down to his smaller frame but he didn't care---siwon was awake and that's what matters.

"h~ _how_....is this a dream?? I-i....siwon.." kyuhyun hugged the man tighter, scared that if he loosened his grip, he might just spiral out of the wonderful dream.

"Kyu---ugh..kyuhyun."

" _P~pleas~se..._ don't---go, stay with me.. I--don't wanna--wake'p... _please~~_ " kyuhyun buried his face on the warm chest above him, arms still snaked around siwon's upper body.

"What--kyuhyun, where is he? **WHERE IS THAT MOTHER FUCKER?! JUNG YUNHO?!!!** " siwon pushed himself away, confused of what was happening. In his head, a day just passed since the kidnapping incident happened.

"It's not too late. We'll find that bastard! Your-your hand,--shit.. let me see--" Kyuhyun was still crying as he sat up and let siwon take his left hand, while he made sense of what was happening. Siwon inspected kyuhyun's hand but was surprised all he saw was an old scar.

He looked back at kyuhyun--something was off...

Kyuhyun was looking disheveled; complexion paler than he remembered, eyes lifeless, his black hair still wet and uncombed--

_'Black hair? Wasn't it brown?'_

\--and his robe dangling dangerously down his arms, revealing his white chest and the lower flaps exposing his long smooth legs.

_'Shit..that's not the point siwon.. Damn it....what's happening? Why...why am i fucking hard?!'_

"Siwon...you were..." kyuhyun started talking, his voice horse and heavy with exhaustion. "You were in.....a vegetative state for..four months...." kyuhyun started explaining after learning the man's confusion, lifting his robe back to his shoulders, to siwon's dismay.

"What? How--" siwon suddenly felt the stiffness of his body. His muscles did feel like they weren't used for a long period of time so he massaged his shoulder a little but stayed silent.

"Mr. Park read your will so he made me..." kyuhyun's tears were still falling as he gripped his robes as he continued but siwon interrupted him finally getting the jist of the situation.

"For four months you took over?" siwon said, his deep voice sending shivers down kyuhyun's spine. Kyuhyun nodded feeling nervous suddenly but then he felt strong arms pull him in an embrace.

"Damn it, kyuhyun, I'm sorry." siwon whispered sincerely as he held the boy in his arms tightly. Warm liquid flowed down to his chest and that's when he realized his shirt was open but didn't mind it. Only one thing is on his mind, and it's kyuhyun. He couldn't believe himself that he left kyuhyun alone for four months, he felt stupid and angry at the same time. Kyuhyun sobbed violently on his chest, his fists glued to the siwon's chest.

"I-I tried siwon...th-the organization...i ran it the best i can..b- _but~_ i-i...every d-day i felt like....dying~ without you.. I'm sorry.."

Siwon listened to every single word. He knew what he wrote on his will and he expected mr. park to go by it when he becomes defective like what happened but he didn't thought of the implications is could do to kyuhyun.

"I'm sorry, kyuhyun. I left you, it's--it's my fault." siwon felt kyuhyun shake his head in disapproval and lightly push away. Kyuhyun looked up at him and siwon's heart were shattered into smitherins from the sadness etched on his lover's beautiful face. He was out for too long, he felt so guilty that it scared him but all he could do was hold kyuhyun's sides tightly. "It's not your fault.... I was---i was the one who lead you to yunho. I was stupid enough to befriend him, i didn't realize he was just to use me and because of me you---" kyuhyun's lips trembled as he spoke but he pulled out the words he needed even though it brings back memories that he wanted nothing but to forget.

"---because of me, you were--hurt and got paralyzed.. I'm sorry~~~please don't leave me...again." kyuhyun blocked his face with his hand and started crying again, fully ignoring that his clothing has now slid all the way down.

Siwon felt that ever-so-familiar-feeling of anger again. He could feel it warming his body and if anything, it felt nice.

 **"I'll find him. I'll find yunho...i will kill him...skin him alive....behead him and hang his head** \---"

"He-he's dead...I killed him...." kyuhyun said between sobs and his shaking got more severe that it rippled throughout his body and to the strong hands holding his sides. "I-i trained since I got out of the hospital, siwon. I was blinded with anger when i saw what they did to you--what **I** did to you. I wanted him dead. I tried continuing what you left behind and built the organization up but i did that to distract myself from completely losing it and... run away from the guilt of having yunho hurt you. I--i thought i was strong, my accomplishments as a sign i'm ready b-but no... Just--just a few hours ago, siwon, i-i....." kyuhyun paused for awhile and tried to collect more will power to continue. "...I killed him.... but--but after that i felt worse! The way he is---he wasn't the man that-that did **this** to us. I-feel like i killed an innocent man, siwon... I just...i just held the gun but he--yunho-he was the one to pull the trigger... No matter what i do--i--I'm still the weak one~ I feel so useless...I'm sorry."Siwon felt his anger tone down a bit as he realized why the other is acting that way even after the fact that yunho is already dead and he's now awake.

Siwon pried the hands away from kyuhyun's face and wiped the tears away from the younger's cheek. The way kyuhyun narrated everything, it's like it wasn't him who he was talking about but siwon knew kyuhyun---kindness was his innate trait, he isn't a cold-blooded killer. "Don't apologize. If anyone is to be blamed it's his asshole of a father and his mosquito of a brain-son.." siwon spat. "Yunho killed him..." kyuhyun said his eyes downcast and still full of sorrow. It felt good, siwon thought, how each enemy has been extinguished and the other thing that felt good was touching kyuhyun again. Siwon brought his hand towards kyuhyun's face and wipe the tears that cascaded down his smooth cheeks once again. "Good. I'm sorry for having you carry all these stuff on your shoulder. I know i just pulled you to this world and you weren't able to fight me off but know this kyuhyun, since you came I could never think straight when you aren't in my line of sight. I'd go mad just imagining not seeing you everyday, what more a whole four months? I'm sorry kyuhyun and thank you for taking over this filthy business. You don't have to feel guilty about anything; that bastard yunho probably knew what was coming for him." siwon heard another sniffle from kyuhyun when he was just sure the other has already ceased crying. "B-but i feel so guilty. The moment i shot him he---he called out his name. I---i felt like i just snatched an innocent life, I--" siwon hushed him and smiled, kyuhyun felt his cheeks warm from the action and longed for siwon's touches more.

"When i said he knew what was coming, he already knew death will catch up soon. Yunho....he...he's just stupid. Aish~ he didn't have the heart to do half the things I did to run this kind of organization and his love for jaejoong made him more stupid. He wasn't cut out for this world, he detests it and just wants to love freely unlike... me who embraced this god damn fate. But this doesn't mean I forgive him, kyu. I never forgive and forget.... I'll never get over what he's done to the only person i came to love." Siwon caressed kyuhyun's damp cheeks and down his neck. With every second that passed, each second he looked at kyuhyun in that defeated manner, his blood pressure rose and darkness blotted his mind again.

"Kyuhyun. I'll do what I promised. Those men that laid their filthy hands on you--- **shit** , their death isn't enough. I wil end their bloodlines. Kill them one by one till their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters find mourning like breathing. Tombstones be so familiar to their eyes, it'll be peculiar not to see one. I'll take everything from them, kyuhyun-- **i fucking _swear_**." Siwon's eyes burned with madness. He knew the look kyuhyun gave him was of disapproval but he just shrugged it away. Kyuhyun held siwon's hand that caressed him, he fought his trembles but from time to time they still escaped. "No, no, siwon.. Please don't involve innocent people.. It's enough you killed-- _them_ , I don't want to remember it anymore.. Please..all that matters is you're awake now and you're with me." Kyuhyun held siwon's hand tighter and nuzzled to it. Siwon furrowed his brows and just nodded, he pulled kyuhyun at the back of his neck and pulled him in a long awaited kiss---so chaste yet passionate.

Kyuhyun's heart swelled with emotions; finally it's becoming real---siwon is awake and there they were, loving and kissing once again. He felt overwhelmed with these contradicting feelings, it felt like his chest was about to explode.

 _'I won't compromise. To me, you're worth a thousand innocent lives. I'll kill them all!! What you don't know wouldn't hurt you.'_ Siwon held kyuhyun on the nape firmly as he tilted his head to the side and got better access to the younger's mouth.

 _'These lips...they're mine...'_ Siwon barged inside kyuhyun's hot cavern with his tongue, earning a soft moan from the latter. Wet, smacking sounds filled the air as neither showed signs of breaking apart. Kyuhyun held on siwon's shoulder as the older pushed and pushed more to him. The intensity of the kiss unmasking their pent up desires for each other. Siwon felt the other jump as he raked the other's naked back with his calloused hand, pushing the robe lower.

Finally, kyuhyun felt the barrier barricading his fear go down and it released his monsters. He pulled his mouth away roughly and panted hard, retracting his hand from siwon's body. Kyuhyun felt like a strong electric shock struck his body and siwon's hand behind him is adding to his panic, the more it slid lower. Siwon on the other hand didn't suspect anything, he loved what he was seeing; every exposed skin of the younger, blushing, that tempting pose he had in front of him, black hair that accentuates his porcelain skin, those lips as red as plums and his erotic way of breathing. It still hasn't occured to him that kyuhyun was fighting himself internally.

Kyuhyun felt lightheaded, the physical stress exhausting his energy but emotional stress draining him more. He wanted siwon--hell, he didn't want to go a meter away from him but with any kind of intimacy but his nightmares pulls him back every time. Everytime he closes his eyes or fixes his eyes on a spot, anyone's touch felt like touches of his rapists abusing him once again.

"Kyuhyun." siwon's voice snapped him from his reverie but not entirely. Kyuhyun gulped but before he could look up, siwon pushed him on the bed and made him lie on his back. Kyuhyun gripped the bedsheets as siwon slowly towered over him and started sucking on his exposed collarbone. Kyuhyun bit back a whimper, his nightmares getting all-too-real at that moment. He closed his eyes and tried willing away those haunting visions inside his head. The older moved to lick his neck upwards to his left ear.

"I remember now......" siwon whispered as he licked kyuhyun's ear, earning him a misinterpreted tremble.

"...i thought it was a dream but no...." siwon nibbled the other's ear. A choked cry resonated from kyuhyun but he bit his lip as quickly as it came out.

" _S~siwon..._ " kyuhyun called quietly, wanting to explain but dreading to do so.

"Ahaha...you---hey, what's wrong?" siwon was interrupted from his realizations when he looked at kyuhyun and saw the latter with eyes shut tightly, teeth sinking to his lower lip and shaking like he just saw something dreadful.

"Kyuhyun, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Hey..." siwon touched kyuhyun's cheek but the other flinched and turned away from that small contact. Kyuhyun was forcing himself to extinguish such memories but his mind mocked him harder. "N-no, i can't. _**Ughh~!!"**_ kyuhyun gasped as siwon touched him on the shoulders. Siwon was left confused, he didn't know what was suddenly happening to his lover.

"Kyuhyun, open your eyes. Tell me what's wrong, tell me. What are you afraid of, kyu---" siwon tried helping kyuhyun up but when he touched the younger's waist kyuhyun shocked him.

" **NOO!!!** " kyuhyun screamed, his voice raised a few octaves and pushed siwon's hand away on reflex. He finally opened his eyes and siwon saw the darkness, fear and sadness from his orbs. Then it clicked in siwon's mind; the reason behind kyuhyun's behaviour. Slowly siwon backed away, fists clenched tightly.

"They did this to you? How long since--since when...were you...like this?" siwon's expression hardened, face furious as he asked the cowering boy. Kyuhyun couldn't look at siwon's eyes but he tried to find his voice once again. He sat up and scooted a fair distance from siwon, which honestly, made siwon feel dejected. Kyuhyun lifted his robes weakly to himself again, hands shaking with fear.

"...since you--" kyuhyun's voice broke off, thankfully siwon didn't need to hear the rest.

 _'...forgive me siwon. I'm---I'm such a weakling..'_ kyuhyun gripped the collar of his robe, wanting to compose himself desperately. Finally siwon was awake but there he was, completely succumbing to his phobia, destroying the lovely atmosphere they had.

"So...i can't touch you?" siwon stated as he looked at kyuhyun's body then to his eyes---frustrated and angry.

"....sorry.." kyuhyun breathed out, hugging his body.

"No...this...haay~ this is not your fault. _Shit_....I'm just---I...those motherf--- **arghh!!** " kyuhyun watched and listened as siwon let out his frustrations. He felt so disappointed of himself, he felt so useless and stupid.

 _'Please god....i need to fight this... I want to touch him, feel him, make love with him!!! Now that he's awake---no... you can't do this to me.'_ kyuhyun clenched his jaw, constantly fighting with his devils.

_-cont-_


	31. Chapter 21 Part 2 (No Money)

 

_-cont-_

  
"I'm sorry..." kyuhyun whispered once again, avoiding eye contact with siwon still. It was taking the older a long time to response that kyuhyun dreaded that that would be the end for them.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, voice full of hurt.

"No." siwon finally said and it threatened to shatter kyuhyun's heart.

"I love you, kyuhyun." siwon said firmly, making the other look up at him with teary eyes and reddening cheeks.

"You're the only being i promised i won't hurt so i won't force you. I don't know how or how long but i promise we'll cure that together. I've given up to this world but I won't give up on you." siwon smiled, claiming another chunk of kyuhyun's heart. He started distancing himself from kyuhyun, looking at him lovingly but at the same time, hurt lingered in his eyes. Kyuhyun was left speechless, he couldn't believe the other man loved him that much. His body reacted differently to siwon's words and it was a pleasant feeling. "I bet you're exhausted. You should rest. I'd be strectching this muscles for awhile. I'd have to relieve this little prick too.." siwon nodded towards his groin where his member still stood unfazed of the situation.

Kyuhyun's face warmed up, remembering how siwon got his erection in the first place. He was feeling it again, those waves of pleasant sensations slowly peeking on the pit of his stomach. Kyuhyun blushed as he saw how siwon looked conflicted and uncomfortable as he tried getting out of the bed.

"You--you don't have to leave." kyuhyun suddenly uttered, surprising himself when it came off a bit loud. Siwon raised his brows, "I don't care, you can sleep here if you--" pair of lips suddenly silenced the mob boss and before his brain could assess what happened, his earthly body acted and he pulled the other's head closer.

With his burst of emotion, kyuhyun kneeled before siwon as he attacked and received retaliation from siwon's lips. ' _Fuck this phobia'_ , he thought carelessly.

He wanted siwon..

He waited long enough...

Nothing will go between them now...

Kyuhyun fought for dominance against siwon and as he did so, one by one his devils disappeared. Kyuhyun hastily undressed himself and untied the already loose belt of his robe, slipping the cotton from his body. Kyuhyun grabbed siwon's hands and put them against his naked and flushed skin, there was nothing more to say--siwon explored familiar territory with his eager hands.

 _"Mmm~.."_ kyuhyun moaned as his flesh got kneaded by siwon's strong hands; they traveled lower until they arrived to the younger's globes and there, siwon squeezed them as if dropping a warning of future invasion.

" _Ah!_ " kyuhyun gasped, breaking from the lip-lock. Siwon held kyuhyun's stare, full of lust, desire and...love.

"Kyuhyun-ah...don't provoke me too much... Four months I've been asleep, four months-worth of sex I've been deprived--you might not last." siwon smirked as he stared at the beauty in front of him. The contours of kyuhyun's body, his skin--his very existence calling out to him to be conquered once again, especially that thing between his legs; kyuhyun's penis swelled with arousal.

"Try me." kyuhyun challenged with new found confidence as his libido jump started itself. Siwon looked far too amused with the younger's answer, his hand sliding down the other's sides to his thighs and noticed kyuhyun's stomach muscles tensed sensitively from the touch.

"I love you, siwon." kyuhyun said as he looped his arms around siwon's neck. Siwon was dumbfounded for a second until he realized the younger has finally professed his love to him, he never thought those three simple words would ever be directed to him. Damn, was siwon more turned on.

"Show me..." siwon whispered, his guttural voice sending goosebumps on the younger's back. Kyuhyun nodded and let himself be directed with his instincts. He straddled siwon's legs, fully exposing himself to the other man. Eyes half-lidded, he started kissing siwon once again, his hands tracing the hard abs of his lover, then ghosted it on siwon's clothed and throbbing cock.

"Shit." siwon let out as his strained member was still restrained and with kyuhyun's sexual advances, it was already lashing out for release. Kyuhyun chuckled and for the first time and siwon would have to be the master of all liars to not admit that it was the sexiest thing he ever heard.

  
"Fuck kyuhyun... what happened to you?" siwon never expected to be answered and so he wasn't. Siwon's eyes followed kyuhyun's movements; the younger made him lie down on his back. Siwon smirked as the younger started placing kisses on his jaw but the smirk was wiped away instantly when kyuhyun sat on his stomach, showing a good view of his hard member and milky thighs in front of siwon. Kyuhyun involuntarily rocked back and rubbed his hole against siwon's rock hard penis, making both of them moan in unision. " _Ungg~~_ siwon.." kyuhyun moaned as siwon started kneading his inner thighs with his hands. Kyuhyun bit his lips sexily as siwon rubbed so close to his erection. He stared at the older with those marble-like eyes and initiated another kiss.

Kyuhyun's hand made its way from siwon's shoulder, down to his arm then grabbed his wrist. Kyuhyun pulled siwon's hand to him and placed it under his chin as he kissed siwon deeply. After a few moments, kyuhyun released siwon's lips with a thin string of saliva between them then put siwon's first three fingers inside his mouth then started coating them with his saliva and sucked.

 _'Holy motherfucking shit.'_ siwon was getting surprised after another with kyuhyun's display of boldness. He didn't know where kyuhyun learned all these and he shoved all suspicions at the back of his head and beat it into a pulp for it to stay there.

He felt kyuhyun's tongue twirling between his fingers and it sent harsh tugs to his rebelling manhood. Just like kyuhyun heard his prayer, kyuhyun started pushing his clothing lower with his free hand and slid it down with the help of his slender legs at each side of siwon. As kyuhyun's mouth was still busy from lubricating his fingers, siwon let his other hand wander towards kyuhyun's waist where he kneaded and elicited groans from the younger. The way kyuhyun felt under his palms, it felt so addicting that stopping to caress one part isn't an option--you had to feel every part of the boy's body but even after then you'll still find yourself craving for it. Finally both male were as naked as the day they were born--since siwon wasn't clothed with any underwear---and finally skin met skin. Siwon's erection pressed against kyuhyun's perineum--the area between his balls and hole--and it was making kyuhyun shiver with pleasure already.

After a few minutes that dragged like hours, siwon pulled out his hand and pulled kyuhyun for another kiss. His lubricated hand flew towards kyuhyun's butt, tracing it..

" _Hmmm~~_ " kyuhyun moaned as siwon rubbed his sensitive perineum once again. Siwon slowly pushed in a finger and almost screamed with arousal as he felt kyuhyun's virgin-like entrance.

"Ah..." kyuhyun gasped to the kiss as he realized it was just one finger and he was alrady feeling uncomfortable. Four months without any attention to his body and he's gotten back to a state similar to inexperience. Kyuhyun rubbed his body back and forth above siwon, their penis rubbing with each other.

_"Nngg....hmmm~~"_

" _Nn-- **ah~!!**_ " kyuhyun exclaimed as suddenly two fingers joined in stretching as he rocked backwards. His rectal walls reacting to the invasion unfavorably, kyuhyun buried his head on siwon's chest as he tried to relax himself.

"You're so sexy I couldn't help it.. It'll go away soon...relax.." siwon felt kyuhyun nod against his chest, the latter's forehead gathering sweat already. Kyuhyun's body was hot, literally and figuratively speaking, and it made siwon start to sweat too. Kyuhyun was having a hard time to adjust so as siwon thrusted his fingers he had to bite his lip or squeeze siwon's shoulders for leverage.

"E-enough...." kyuhyun choked out and pulled away from the fingers, he knew it would take a long time before he could fully adjust and he doesn't have the patience for any more waiting.

"I might hurt you, kyuhyun." siwon said unsure of what to say.

Kyuhyun lifted himself and straddled siwon's abdomen again. "Don't you---don't you want to be inside me, siwon?" kyuhyun panted as he challenged the other. Siwon felt like he was just slapped erotically. He smirked and released a grunt as kyuhyun got a good grip of his penis and lined it to his entrance. Kyuhyun already looked so sexy the way his black hair stuck to his forehead and white and sweat-slicked neck and those eyes, then to have him seat himself on siwon's manhood--the older sweared he felt his manhood jerk sideways. He wanted to fuck the other senseless but remembering kyuhyun's state awhile ago, he fought against it.

"I want to, babo. But I don't want to hurt you either. Let me~" siwon smiled charmingly, his long dimples leaving kyuhyun speechless and hot. Siwon held kyuhyun's sides and they changed positions; kyuhyun being the one to lie down on his back now. Siwon towered above kyuhyun again, making the younger feel a bit insecure. "Sshh...don't worry. I'll definitely make you feel wonderful, _boss_." siwon chuckled as he teased the younger.

Kyuhyun breathed hard through his nose and mouth as he felt his legs being spread by siwon and the older going between them. Siwon leaned in, making their two hardened flesh meet.

"Siwon." kyuhyun called without any reason. The man smiled at him seductively and went closer till an inch of space separated their lips.

"I'm feelin' like a fucking bull and you're my red flag, baby." siwon claimed the younger's lips to another fierce tongue battle that left kyuhyun in a groaning mess. Siwon pulled back all too soon, leaving kyuhyun in a kiss inertia and started kissing and nipping kyuhyun's smooth neck. The older grazed his teeth to kyuhyun's neck and when he found the younger's pulse, he nibbled and suck the flesh.

" _Hck_ -ahh." kyuhyun gasped, his hands flying to the older's black hair and gripping it.

Siwon chuckled and kissed the other's adam's apple and went lower. He teased kyuhyun's nipple with a test lick and the latter's body shuddered involuntarily, the hand on his hair tightening. Siwon brought his other hand to his favorite thighs and kneaded it like dough as his mouth worked on hardening kyuhyun's nub. " _Hmm~ahhh..._ " kyuhyun gripped siwon's hair and lifted his legs up and wrapped them around siwon's waist. Kyuhyun's pink nipples were perked up and glistened with his saliva, he admired his work and went lower. Kyuhyun suddenly felt a hand wrap around his arousal and there his eyes bugged out when he learned what siwon was about to do. "I wanna taste all of you, kyu. Every.fucking.part.of.you." siwon said as he stroke the younger's manhood and did what he thought he'll never do; he licked kyuhyun's penis from base to tip, earning a loud howl from the younger. In siwon's life, he thought putting another man's penis on his mouth would be the most undignifying thing a man of his stature would do but he realized, no, he was a man of possession and doing is another way of claiming his property--a property that he loves. He felt the hard muscle jerk in his hand as he continued licking kyuhyun's shaft and making the man under him, writhe in pleasure. "Si-siwon.." kyuhyun sounded like he wanted to complain but when he looked at what siwon was doing a wave of blinding pleasure passed through his body as the visual of the other man licking him was stimulated him. Siwon decided to  stop playing and put his hands at the back of kyuhyun knees and held the younger's lower half up. Kyuhyun dread of what was to happen next but he decided to not think of it or else he might excite himself too much and end up releasing prematurely.

Siwon eyed the pink-puckered entrance before him and it winked with seduction towards him. It was the first time he'll do this and he was freaking aroused and excited.

Kyuhyun moved his hands to his sides as siwon's head was too far away now for purchase. He tried to think straight but then he felt something hot and wet lick his hole, the most pleasurable and yet painful stirring happened in his stomach--he was building up. "G-- _ **agh!~**_ " kyuhyun yelped as siwon's tongue slid inside him and started fucking him with it.

" _Hmm~ **Mmm!**_ " kyuhyun tried to hide his groans but they were far too strong. Kyuhyun thrashed on the bed as his body naturally opened up for the foreign muscle invading his entrance. Siwon pushed further inside as deep as his tongue could reach, the tightness clamping his tongue. Kyuhyun was fucking delicious and the mewls he let out were like the sweetest-cavity-enducing candy to his ears. Saliva escaping the little hole, siwon didn't stop depositing his own kind of lubricant. Hands holding the other's legs up, the older pulled out his tongue with a pop, he didn't even gave kyuhyun time to feel disappointed as he followed the action with licking the boy's perineum then traced his balls and back to the other's erection. Siwon peered at kyuhyun with lust on his eyes and a seductive smile on his face. Kyuhyun locked eyes with him and held out his arms, the sensations on his lower half not ceasing. Siwon accepted the embrace and let kyuhyun pull him to another heated kiss.

Siwon let the younger taste himself through his tongue while he aligned his awaiting cock to kyuhyun's readied entrance. And at the same time with his thrust inside kyuhyun's mouth he slid inside kyuhyun's tightness. Swallowing kyuhyun's moans, he started moving with a slow rhythm. Long and deep thrusts invaded kyuhyun, his rectal walls stinging with ecstasy. Siwon broke the kiss and stared at his lover's face contorted with pain and pleasure. He drove deeper and he was sure he just disturbed and awoken kyuhyun's prostate as the younger squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly. Siwon felt kyuhyun's hands grip his arm and his shoulder--he's not going anywhere now.

" _Nngnn **Ahhnn~** s--won!_ _Ah~~_ " kyuhyun screamed as siwon abused those bundle of nerves continuously with each long and heavy thrust. His hips bucked sharply and every time it traps his erection between his abdomen and siwon's abs.

" _Sh-- **ahh~**_ **!** "

" _ **Hmm~~**_ "

" ** _Siwonnie~~_** "

" _Dee~_ ** _deepER--Aghh-!_** "

                " ** _Huhh~_** "

                                  " ** _Huhh~~_** "

                                                 " ** _Ughhng~!_**!"

                                                                    " ** _ShhhhSHIT!!_** " kyuhyun shrieked the profanity as his body drove to a body-squeezing orgasm. Strings of his white semen quirted to their stomachs and so as with the manhood deeply inside him.

Kyuhyun and siwon panted hard, the latter placing a sloppy kiss on the younger's mouth. Siwon felt his orgasm squeezed out of him as kyuhyun's hole contracted against him. Siwon felt hands rubbing his sides and kyuhyun buried his head on the crook of his neck. When siwon made a move to pull out, kyuhyun held his waist and stopped him.

"I---" kyuhyun started breathily.

"I could still feel you're....hard..." kyuhyun muttered, hiding his blushing face as he wished siwon would get what he was implying. Siwon was surprised from kyuhyun's unending boldness, he was liking this new thing about kyuhyun. "Of course I am. As I said, it's four months worth, kyu." siwon chuckled as he felt the younger nod on his neck.

Without warning siwon locked kyuhyun's legs on his waist and carried him up by his sides. Kyuhyun reacted slowly and the next thing he knew he was already hoisted up siwon's waist where he hugged him like a koala, the older's penis still buried inside him--hard as new.

"I fucking want to see the suite, if you don't mind." siwon said darkly as he kicked the door of the room open, unhinging it since it ws to be pulled in and not pushed out. Kyuhyun heard the loud breaking of the door but all it did was get him aroused again.

"Hmm, i don't  like the design kyu." siwon said as he pushed kyuhyun againt the wall just outside the room and initiated an open-mouthed kiss with the younger. Kyuhyun felt himself hardening once more as siwon held him firm on his thighs.

"Siwon-- ** _unggg~_**!" his cum as their make-shift lubricant, siwon started thrusting again, making kyuhyun bounce on the wall.

Four months they've been deprived of each other and now longing is oozing out of their bodies, what they're doing is just a start of a series of _catching up_.

♥♥♥

" **Oh my g-- _ahhngg!!!!_** "

" _Shi- **-WON!!!**_ "

" ** _Ahhh~~_** "

" ** _Hmmph---ah~_** "

They found themselves inside what used to be an office for studying legal documents but now the table is serving its purpose for siwon's and kyuhyun's other activity. Legs hanging on siwon's arms, kyuhyun thrashed on the wooden desk as their third round started heating up.

"Kiss me, si~won.." kyuhyun pleaded and the older bent down and caught the younger's lips in another bruising kiss.

♥♥♥

Hot and steaming water showered down kyuhyun's sore body, cascading gracefully and massaging his muscles. Steam fogged up the expanse of the bathroom but it didn't made him appear less in the man's eyes behind him. Siwon stepped inside the shower, letting his own body get soaked under the inviting temperature. It felt as if the world just stopped in their expense. Siwon watched how kyuhyun's body relaxed under the hot shower, his back view giving siwon a few more reasons to get it up again. He reached his hands towards kyuhyun and traced the defined groove on the younger's smooth back. Kyuhyun leaned back to the touch, feeling an arm enveloping his waist. No words were needed as they interacted solely with their bodies and breaths under the steamy shower. Siwon pulled kyuhyun in to a back hug, his semi-hard penis rubbing against kyuhyun's perky buttocks. Kyuhyun turned the shower off and faced siwon, bodies becoming one from the very close proximity. Fears and worries forgotten, he rested his head on siwon's chest and arms looped around the other's neck.

Siwon smiled as he realized that because of kyuhyun every single principle he had was being destroyed but he didn't care because he'll only succumb to these earthly desires with kyuhyun. Only with kyuhyun will he express his love---no other.

♥♥♥

Siwon kissed kyuhyun as they blindly made their way to kyuhyun's bedroom, clad only with cotton robes. It was just a simple kiss, a sign of worshipping each other and not to be lead more---well at least, that was what kyuhyun expected. Siwon knew and could see the younger's exhaustion; emotional and physical--it was taking its toll on kyuhyun. He couldn't complain anyway, three rounds of sex was what he managed to bring out of the younger, but he did expect more in the future with a chuckle.

Kyuhyun tried not to make his limping obvious but with his tired state he couldn't even manage to open his heavy lids. His body was tired but his soul was happy. Thankfully siwon did most of the walking part and he just hanged on.

Siwon didn't notice it first because he was too engrossed with kyuhyun but later on he saw the electronics that littered kyuhyun room; computers everywhere and complicated machinery. He was dead curious because he knew it involves the organization but when he heard kyuhyun sigh painfully as he lied down on the bed he decided to postpone his impending questions.

"Please stay, siwon, just until I fall slept." kyuhyun blushed with his statement. Siwon was intending to do so but having the younger ask him like that made him feel fuzzy but scolded himself for feeling so.

"Okay, but that means you owe me." siwon teased suggestively and made kyuhyun laugh softly. Siwon's eyes narrowed, he was surprised, he made kyuhyun laugh and without his consent his heart swelled. Kyuhyun nodded tiredly and reached for siwon. Siwon clasped their hands together as he mounted the bed and took the place behind kyuhyun. He wrapped his arm around the lithe waist and spooned the younger. No need for blankets because siwon's body was warm enough for kyuhyun that it made him fell asleep fast.

Siwon was still awake as an owl, _'Try sleeping for four fucking months, we'll see how your relationship with beds take a dive.'_

Siwon felt a stirring from the other male but when he thought it was the other waking up, kyuhyun changed position in his sleep and was now facing siwon and using the other's chest as a pillow.

"You feel so warm, kyuhyun. You give me so much reasons to get hard you know that?? Life just got tougher..." siwon heard the younger hum as if telling him to shut up. Siwon chuckled and moved a few strands of hair from the other's face.

"You're so beautiful, kyuhyun. I love you...." siwon whispered a he watched the younger sleep soundly on his chest.

\-------------------

"I'm back. My apologies for imposing on you." jonghyun arrived on time. The sun crept and the streets were starting to come alive.

"I'll be right around the corner." siwon's loyal servant said not acknowledging the apology from the other. Jonghyun ignored the cold response and stood straight at his position. The only thing left to do now is to wait for his boss's awakening.

 


	32. Chapter 22 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

Kyuhyun slowly stirred from his sleep, finally awakening from his slumber, the chilly air dancing on his exposed shoulder but despite that he felt warm. He felt warmness emanating from his chest and along his waist. He tried stretching but his joints were sore and something was restraining him--the warmth. Slowly his other senses awaken and along with it, his body started translating the warm contact as a threat; his eyes bugged and tried distancing away from the warm entity. His voice caught up in his throat as he struggled against the strong arms around him.

"Yah~ kyu..." siwon groggily called, awakened by kyuhyun's movements--he never intended to sleep but watching the younger's peaceful expression while sleeping, lulled him into a deep sleep too. Kyuhyun's breath hitched as he heard his name suddenly uttered by that very familiar voice. Realization dawned on him and he slowly calmed down; his chest panting and face blushing. Siwon still hasn't opened his eyes though; one reason is that he never liked waking up to the blinding rays of sunlight invading the blinds--since the design of the room they were weren't of his taste--and he didn't want to witness kyuhyun's scared expression again.

_'Shit, I've really gotten soft.'_ he scolded himself and furrowed his brows.

Kyuhyun let out the breath he was holding and siwon's tightened hold on him seemed to squeeze it out. Smiling, he nuzzled back to siwon's chest, relishing the fact that siwon is truly awake and is holding him that moment. Ignoring the ache he could feel on his body from their early-morning-' _welcome back_ -party', he looped his arms on siwon's torso.

Siwon opened his eyes finally-- _startled_ , it was indeed a new thing for him to do such intimate things like cuddling and for the first time, after decades, an unwanted blush is blossoming from his neck to his cheeks. He stared at kyuhyun's contented expression as the younger nuzzled on his chest and hug him. Siwon hated that kyuhyun is making him feel like wasps are trespassing his stomach, _'I fucking feel fuzzy. Argh~',_ the next thing siwon thought was to evade the situation and end this little lovey-dovey moment but then his eyes caught the flimsy robe slipping from kyuhyun's shoulder; exposing the expanse of the other's neck and shoulders, where bruises littered and mingled with the porcelain skin.

Siwon smirked, finally a very familiar feeling replacing the fuzziness he resented. He could still feel the activity they've done just a few hours ago and yet he couldn't wait to have kyuhyun under him again. Siwon was amazed how kyuhyun kept him wanting more, he remembered his past rendezvous with other men and women and he never wanted the same thing from them twice but kyuhyun--every sex they had, felt like the first--it was maddening. It kept siwon fantasizing about it like a kid on puberty and even amidst their love-making he couldn't help but think of the next time. Siwon's eyes snapped back to the form on top of him, who seemed like sleep has befallen once again, he studied his face, his body structure, every small detail and yet nothing seemed to give him the reason to go that crazy for the bearer.

He really wanted to make sense of it, find a concrete reason why he's so drawn to kyuhyun but everything lead him to a dead end.

"..siwon~~" the younger whispers in his sleep, his red lips parted, witnessed by the older but it wasn't the reason why his heart suddenly jolted. Siwon released a low chuckle--there he was again, getting all worked up just by a little thing like kyuhyun whispering his name.

"Aish..fuck this. I'll take on this thing they call **_love_**." siwon laughed, finally admitting that everything he's feeling for kyuhyun is the doings of that four-letter-word but he doesn't intend to express it through mushy-rainbows and butterflies-love like the others but his own; an indestructible and scorching love that only he could give.

_~~"Good morning, mr. Cho. Everything is prepared for your morning schedules though it is up to you if we would go by it, today."~~_

An alien voice filled the suite's silence and disturbed siwon from his dwellings. He didn't recognize the voice and he knows everyone's faces and voices in the organization. There was nothing to be angry about because his rational self told him, he was MIA(missing in action) for the last four months and a lot could change during that time but the tone of voice from the intercom just ticks him off like it's his second nature. He looks at the still sleeping kyuhyun and slowly he pulled away, careful not to disturb his lover. Kyuhyun immediately latched to a stray pillow as he was left on the bed. Siwon arranged his robe and was about to step out when he had this sudden urge to fix the younger's robes too.

_"Tsk."_ siwon lifted the blankets on kyuhyun and started walking outside, getting past the door he unhinged in the middle of their heated love-making--still it wasn't enough to lift the grim mood he's suddenly having. He ignored to activate the intercom and check who the person is outside and walked straight to the front door. Cracking his neck side to side to warm up, he opened the door and was met with all too familiar features but at the same time so different---he hated it.

"Who the fuck are you?" siwon asked, the other's presence offending him to the core.

Jonghyun stood like a statue before siwon, internal shock flodding his sense. He stared at siwon, the man he last saw on the bed--in a vegetative state-- ** _the man_** he was originally assigned to kill by another organization. There he was, standing in front of him in all his glory.

"Are you freaking deaf or should i just pull that useless tongue of yours out?" siwon growled at him, getting more pissed that jonghyun wasn't giving him any answer.

'Is this real?' jonghyun was really in awe--not because he found siwon as grand as a person as he thought but he never knew the man his boss lived and fought for was actually like that; an intimidating and foul-mouthed person, he thought. He was truly puzzled, he was even suspicious if this really was the man that his boss loves or an enemy has already infiltrated the hotel and that person there was an impostor. He suddenly feared for kyuhyun's safety.

"Where is Mr.Cho?" jonghyun blurted out, his voice firm and determined. Siwon couldn't believe his ears, "Who do you think you are talking to, you little---"

"Jonghyun?" before siwon could blow up at the man by the door, kyuhyun entered the scene, looking haggard and fixing his robes.

"Mr. Cho---" jonghyun made a move to enter the suite, completely ignoring siwon's presence but before he could even set foot past the other man, he was pinned on the wall by an overwhelming force which he never saw coming. Siwon was all too quick and there, he pinned the other man by his neck and chest, making sure the air was knocked out from the other. "What makes you think you can just go around, prancing towards kyuhyun, huh? Know you place, you little motherfucker..." siwon whispered, his eyes blazing with anger as he trapped jonghyun against the wall.

"Siwon---" kyuhyun was alarmed by what's happening. Of course, siwon would react that way--he forgot. He hasn't said anything to jonghyun about siwon's attitude because, honestly, he never expected siwon to awaken soon and he was purposely distracting himself to prevent thoughts about siwon.

"Lee Jonghyun, mr. cho's personal bodyguard. And, ...yes, i do know my place very well." jonghyun introduced himself bravely, not minding the crushing weight those hands had on him and never dropping stare with siwon. Siwon chuckled, "Tch..how can you protect him if you couldn't even protect yourself right now? Huh?? **Pathetic**." siwon was laughing but the cold stare the other was giving him, is rubbing his anger more.

"Siwon. calm down, please." kyuhyun found his voice and approached the scene.

"Please don't get much closer, sir." jonghyun stopped kyuhyun and it pushed siwon to the brink of a pending blind rage.

" **SHUT UP!! Who the fuck are you to--** "

" **It's** my job to prevent him from going close to someone dangerous." jonghyun challenged siwon, making the latter push him roughly on the wall, distancing himself and out of nowhere, brought out a gun, cocked it and pointed it towards jonghyun.The target's eyes widened, he recognized the gun, it was his and it wasn't just hooked somewhere easy to find but yet, there was siwon holding his gun and was about to use it against him. "Siwon don't!" kyuhyun wanted to walk closer to siwon but his lover held out his hand and stopped him. "Don't get smart with me, you little shit. You speak of danger-tsh..hahahaa! Well, you're in danger now, what are you gonna do?" siwon lifted the gun, the barrel a few feet from jonghyun's head.

Kyuhyun is getting tired of it, he wanted siwon back but he didn't want their first day together to end up with bloodshed. If he was the same kyuhyun back then, hw would distance himself, bite his lips and wait for it to end but now, he's much more strong-willed and he wouldn't let siwon kill innocent people, especially in front of him. Kyuhyun moved and went between jonghyun and the raised gun, he looked at siwon with tired eyes. "Please stop this siwon. He's--he just works for me, for us. He saved my life quite a few times, already. Please, he means no disrespect." kyuhyun pleaded, seeing siwon's expression change from shock to restrained anger. Siwon was shocked that kyuhyun has just defended a person from him, he didn't know how to read it because his devil-of-a-mind is whispering malicious things to him but he trusts kyuhyun so he lowered the gun.

"Hayy.. I'm just messing with you, kyu." siwon smirked and gave kyuhyun that devilishly-handsome look and chuckled. Kyuhyun blushed and moved away, sighing. Jonghyun wasn't fooled at the very least, he knew right then that he owe kyuhyun his life. Before kyuhyun could talk to jonghyun, siwon grabbed his waist and pulled the younger against him while glaring at jonghyun, he knew the message was sent. Siwon ghosted kyuhyun's neck with his lips as he walked them towards the room again.

"Siwon.." kyuhyun whispered, his white complexion turnng pink, how he wished jonghyun wasn't there looking.

"Oh yeah, I'll be attending kyuhyun's schedules from today onwards so you might not be needed that frequently--you might not be needed at all, lee jonghyun. Goodbye for now." siwon turned around and released three shots towards jonghyun which hit him directly on the abdomen and chest areas. Kyuhyun jumped from surprise and was rooted on the spot as he watch jonghyun clutch his upper body and slowly curl.

"Yah..stop acting, i know you're wearing a god damn bulletproof vest. Coward.....close the door after you leave." siwon pulled kyuhyun back to his side and walked towards the younger's room.

"Siwon...." that was all kyuhyun could say as he found himself sitting down on a nearby chair, his strength betraying him.

"What? He _is_ wearing a vest. If he really is cut out for this guarding job he rambles about, then he should take a few bullets." siwon uncocked the gun and placed it on the counter top beside the door, the closing of the front door caught by his ears, making him smirk.

"But still.." kyuhyun could feel a headache forming already as he massaged his temples.

"But nothing. Why are you so keen on defending that-- **that thing?!** Have you been so close to him when i was freaking asleep that you would rather talk about him than my awakening??!" siwon approached kyuhyun, getting pissed that kyuhyun was acting that way. "Yah, don't tell me you and him---"

"He and i what?" kyuhyun looked at him with saddened eyes--too sad for siwon's liking. The younger felt tears stinging his eyes but he willed them away, breaking eye contact with siwon. Siwon knew what he said was upsetting but he couldn't help himself, he hated the way kyuhyun defended his bodyguard--he despises it.

"This is unfair, siwon. After i--i won't even mention them now." kyuhyun wanted to enumerate everything he has gone through to get stronger and run siwon's organization but he didn't want use them and slap siwon's face. "After everything **we** 've been through, why can't you trust me?" kyuhyun stood up, looking at siwon with pleading eyes. Siwon was clenching hsi teeth as he witnessed hurt crossing kyuhyun's face. Siwon held kyuhyun's shoulder tightly and looked at him straight in the eye. "I trust no one....just you." kyuhyun understood; it is in siwon's nature to not trust someone so jonghyun wasn't an exception.

"I'm sorry. If anything, i just want to make it clear that you're mine." siwon loosened his grip on kyuhyun's shoulder and slowly brought his hand down, grazing kyuhyun's arm and pulling the robe a bit. Kyuhyun swallowed, siwon's intense stare making him feel ridiculously hot once more. Kyuhyun nodded, "I **am** yours, siwon." kyuhyun whispered, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at siwon. "You don't know how happy i am, hearing you say that. Still, there would be a lot of fuckers that would try to separate us." siwon caressed kyuhyun's face. "I know, we'll just have to fight them then." kyuhyun replied, earning him an amused smirk from siwon. Kyuhyun smiled, lifting his hand and tracing the older's long dimples with his dainty finger's. "You look so handsome smiling." kyuhyun muttered, getting mesmerized by the dimples, and failing to see siwon's blush.

_'The fuck's wrong with me?!'_ Siwon was caught off guard by the statement and he wanted to hide his stupid blushing so he cupped kyuhyun's chin and kissed the younger. Kyuhyun felt the prickling sensations as siwon's hand traveled along the crook of his neck. Siwon pulled kyuhyun closer by his sides and at the back of the head. No, he could never get enough of kyuhyun--never.

Kyuhyun moaned as siwon started massaging his hips then lower to grope his ass. Siwon invaded the younger's mouth with his eager tongue and met kyuhyun's equally eager muscle. They continued to fight for dominance, kyuhyun opting to breath through his nose to last more in the sensual fight. He brought his hands towards siwon's robe and slipped his hand to feel the hardened pectorals of the older. A slight chuckle made its way out of siwon's lips and they naturally released each other's swollen lips. Siwon loved the way kyuhyun's lips glistened and those cheeks blushing--instead of his.

"You have work, right?" kyuhyun teased and conincidentally, the intercom once again activated but the speaker was now familiar to siwon's ears.

_~~"Mr.Choi, before anything else, welcome back. I was informed of your state and....plans. Everything will be set in your office, all documents, weapons, debriefing etcetera. Ring me if there's any more requests. Again, welcome back, mr. choi, word is going out in the organization already, everyone's eager. Congratulations, mr. cho--have a good morning."~~_

Siwon laughed after the short speech which seemed very rushed and eager himself. Mr. Park definitely failed to hide his enthusiasm. "They're all waiting for you." kyuhyun smiled, brushing off siwon's teasing look from mr. park's morning greeting. "You wanna get rid of me already? C'mon, you know me better than that." siwon pulled kyuhyun by the hips, their crotches getting familiar again. Kyuhyun bit back a moan as he understood what siwon wanted as the older tightened the grip on him and ground against him. Kyuhyun's body rose in temperature as he let siwon lead him. The older watched as the younger inhaled deeply, his cotton-clad chest rising erotically. Those little things--simple but they make siwon drool like a starved beast in a sheep herd.

Before it got more heated, kyuhyun pulled away, "I-i'm still...quite....sore..." kyuhyun blushed and avoided siwon's eyes as he told half of the truth because now that he's getting more awake and feeling his body, he could barely stand up from soreness and exhaustion. Those four months without attention to those _certain_ parts of his body then suddenly getting three times the attention, it really took its toll on him. Siwon grunted in response, staring at kyuhyun in a disappointed manner. Kyuhyun, in all honesty, was scared that siwon would start raging again like he did in the past. He was already regretting what he said after remembering those times he refused siwon because in the end siwon's strength would win over and will get what it wants from kyuhyun.

"Fine." siwon sighed. Kyuhyun looked at him in confusion and shock; thinking he might've heard wrong.

"I should probably take a shower now." siwon released him and started walking away. "Join me." siwon looked back and added--not a request nor a question but a simple statement. Kyuhyun nodded unconciously and his body started moving and followed siwon to the bathroom. He couldn't believe siwon would just let him have his way.

A soft chuckle could be heard form siwon as they he lead the way to the showers.

\------

**"** Siw **\-- _ha~ugh!!_ " **

**"uhgg~"**

**" _Sh.._ shitt-- _umm~~_ " **

"That's--what i thought. **Fuck** kyuhyun-- _ **fucking sexy**_. **Ugh.** " siwon supported kyuhyun's weight by the thighs as he thrusted upwards to kyuhyun's oil-slicked hole, as the latter bounced up and down the marble wall. Everything was forgotten besides the hard and perfectly-aimed thrusts of the older inside him and to not loose grip on siwon's shoulders and waist.

" **..h-- _UHGNG!!!_**! _ha...ha....siwon~_! _Ss_ -slow-- _ **umm~**_!!" kyuhyun felt his entrance burn from the onslaught of siwon's cock, impaling him mercilessly but everytime it hits those bundle of nerves it makes him automatically forget about the pain. Siwon smirked as he drove kyuhyun to the edge and beyond with the kind of pleasure, he knew, he could only give. He felt kyuhyun's hole grip his manhood and it was heavenly--maybe that's why he'll forever crave the boy--because with kyuhyun, someone damned like him could taste heaven in its rawest form.

"You're so beautiful kyuhyun..." siwon's whisper joining the unrelenting moans and gasps from the younger---it made his body blaze in arousal.They were halfway through bathing when siwon initiated _attack_ so he could already smell the bath oils lingering with kyuhyun's scent. Kyuhyun looked so sensual with his jet black hair wet and disheveled. Kyuhyun lowered his head and gazed at siwon lustfully, his eyes dilated and rosy lips agape then looped his arms around the older's neck. Kyuhyun was panting as he slowly got closer to siwon's face, releasing a few lewd moans as siwon entered him continuously. Kyuhyun bit his lip and muffled a rather loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut, shivers traveling up his body. Siwon thought he could've released then as he watched kyuhyun's face, just a few inches from his own, contort in blinding pleasure.

" _ **~hha**_... ** _.h_** _-umph~_ " kyuhyun suddenly felt lips roughing against his; the tongue freely invading his mouth and giving him goosebumps. Siwon's tongue was like any other muscle in his body; strong and dominating and another thing---it makes kyuhyun feel weak and dependent to them. Kyuhyun massaged siwon's neck and shoulders as he pushed in, deepening the kiss more. Quite a few times, their lips misalign from siwon's thrusts sending kyuhyun upwards but getting back was definitely not an issue.

Siwon's hand left kyuhyun's thighs, making the younger latch on his waist tighter, and started pumping kyuhyun's erect manhood.

" _ **Mmmmph~!! ah~siwon...**_ " kyuhyun broke the kiss for a second, his lover's act proving to be too much of a stimulation as his vision almost flashed white. Nails digging and seeking purchase on the older's firm back as he tried kissing siwon while the he thrusts and jerks him off.

"Faster?" siwon teased as he waited for no answer and fastened his pace.

_**"Ughh~~~ugh~ ugh~ siw-on~hh~!"** _

"Deeper?" siwon asked again. his tone stressed as he pleasured and thrusted deeper and faster inside kyuhyun.

_**"Mmmm SIWON~~ ugh...ha~ ha~ f-uck!"**_ kyuhyun had his eyes shut and head digging on the hard wall behind him as he had no choice but to accept siwon's manic thrusts. Siwon's muscles that laid dormant for a significant number of months were revelling as they were put to the test again. He leaned forward and captured one pink nipple and played with it between his teeth, feeling kyuhyun's chest trembling and breath hitching. He rolled the erect nub between his teeth and he heard a loud thud above him; kyuhyun hitting his head on the marble with his mouth wide open in a silent cry of ecstacy. Siwon smirked, abusing and sucking the sensitive little nub.

". _..god....siwon~~_ "

"Fuck yeah..." siwon answered, the pain from kyuhyun's clawing pushed him closer to his pending release. He grabbed kyuhyun's waist so tight the younger felt fresh bruises would appear soon but it aided his thrusting by lifting kyuhyun's body up then letting him crash down to his cock.

Everything was maddening; the tight heat surrounding him, kyuhyun's soft and smooth body, his scent, his cries, the way he holds for his dear life, the way he looks at siwon, and the way he surrenders.

If it was possible, siwon's thrusting became inhumanely intense, making kyuhyun seek leverage everywhere he could find and in the process his hand found its way to the shower dial, turning the hot water on.

" **Shit..** " siwon spat as the hot water molded well with the heat of their sex. Kyuhyun felt the same to the point he was getting dizzy from overstimulation.

_**"Huhh~! Aghngg! Si~won! I--I'm close..please~~"** _ kyuhyun had no idea what he was pleading for but it seemed siwon understood perfectly and continued pumping his aching manhood with his rough hands. Steam fogged the bathroom but their eyes were already clouded enough; kyuhyun rested his forehead on siwon's shoulder as he groaned and siwon grunting and releasing huffs in tune with his thrusting. Kyuhyun bit his lip, a few tears escaping his eyes from the blinding pleasure and glanced down. Kyuhyun's body fired up as he witnessed siwon's manhood appearing and disappearing inside him--it was too much and a few more seconds of constant thrusting, " _Ss- **SIWON!!!!!!!!!**_ _**Huunghng** ~~ ha~~ siwon..._", he released strings of cum on siwon's hand and to his chest and chin for having his head down.

A few more rogue thrusts and siwon came inside him. It filled him and some trickled out his spasming hole. Kyuhyun felt his upper body being lifted and siwon cupped his chin, staring at him. Siwon's gaze brought him back to his senses and the next thing he knew, the older was licking his chin where his cum splattered. It was arousing and the heat in the bathroom wasn't helping kyuhyun calm himself. He trapped siwon's head with his hands and dived in for another searing kiss but this time it was his tongue to explore the older's mouth. He tasted himself and beneath was a flavor only siwon's. He moaned at the kiss as siwon fought his tongue, the older's manhood still inside him, pulsating.

They broke apart, siwon reluctantly unsheating himself from kyuhyun's heat and slowly putting down kyuhyun but the younger's knees gave out so siwon supported both of their weights.  
  
 _-cont-_

 


	33. Chapter 22 Part 2 (No Money)

 

  
 _-cont-_  
  
He eyed kyuhyun's panting form; the younger was definitely exhausted---he looked like he'll pass out in his eyes.

"And you almost refused me." siwon chuckled as he teased the younger, looping his arms around kyuhyun's waist. Kyuhyun smiled weakly at him, catching his breath then looking up at siwon with earnest eyes.

"I'm sorry." kyuhyun appologized, resting his head on siwon's chest. Siwon turned the shower off and held kyuhyun tightly, he didn't want the moment to end. He dropped any playful taunting and relaxed in the intimacy. Kyuhyun hugged siwon's body tighter against his.

"I missed you so much siwon. I was miserable without you---it almost ate me up. I just--missed you.." kyuhyun whispered softly, feeling soothing rubs against his back. Siwon internalized what the other said, his brows furrowed, getting angry at himself for making kyuhyun feel that way.

"I'll **never**..give you any reason to feel that way again. I promise." siwon's words were reassuring and soothing that he could almost feel himself collapsing from comfort or maybe it was from too much exhaustion but either way he felt secure with the man.

"Thank you..." kyuhyun said breathily as he slowly drifts to unconsciousness and was caught by siwon's strong arms.

"Aish...you seriously lack stamina." siwon lifted kyuhyun bridal style and grabbed a towel on the way out.

 _'We'll have to **exercise** more then..'_ siwon chuckled, as he watched the sleeping form on his arms.

\------

After an hour, Mr. Park appeared from the front door, together with five of siwon's men; holding briefcases of siwon's choice of weapons and mr. park, carried an ironed suit himself--carefully. their heads bowed a perfect 90 degree when siwon appeared on the receiving area.

"Welcome back, boss!" the seven men chorused without realizing and mr. park giving him a controlled smile. Siwon was just clad in his bathrobe once again, refreshed from the bath and recharged from that little quickie with kyuhyun, who's now knocked out on the bed.

"Pipe the fuck down, the whole building can hear your giddy voices." siwon actually didn't want anyone to disturb kyuhyun's sleep but he'll never admit to that. His men bowed in apology but he just raised his brows and turned to mr. park.

"Here are your clothes, mr. choi." mr. park handed him the clear suit bag. Siwon smirked and a nonchalant expression replaced it as he disrobed in front of them--no sign of embarrassment. His men were of course trained to control their expressions and such things already happened in the past---they knew then that as much as siwon being a hot headed person he also takes pleasure in intimidating and humiliating people so being an exhibitionist was one way to do it.

"Let's resume where we left off." siwon said as he fix his collar, noticing some coughs coming from his men. "Fortunately, Cho Kyuhyun, was graceful enough to abide by your will and took over but not as your replacement but as a representative."

"Did he do good?" siwon asked not showing his fueled interest on that matter.

"Exemplary." was all his right hand said. Siwon had his back turned on them as he wore his coat and released a big smile. He turned to them sharply with feigned irritation.

"Better than me?" siwon pressed on, intimidating his men except the oldest.

"In some ways, yes. But there were few but significant accounts where it showed he isn't cut out for this world. He gained strengths but they were accompanied by disheartening weaknesses. He was exemplary in improving the organization but not for himself, mr. choi. Now, let's not further, _mr. cho's_ burden; all you need to know are in black and white, waiting in your office." mr. park nodded, eloquence masking his true feelings. Siwon grinned at him, seeing through the facade. "I knew he won't disappoint me but...it seems you care for kyuhyun more than me huh?" siwon leaned in, raising his brows towards the older man.

"With irritation for always bothering about the boy's well being, i am happy he doesn't have to involve himself in some dangerous exchanges. My apologies for seeming, biased." mr. park smiled upon seeing his boss scoff, of course he would never be caught dead concerning for someone too.

"Whatever. I have a lot on my plate right now. You five, get out will you? You're crowding the area." siwon shooed his men, getting pissed that he just lost a verbal battle with the old man. The five bowed and exited the obviously-not-crowded suite.

"Anymore requests or should i join them?" mr. park asked, watching siwon slip on his shoes--his posture still perfect.

"Yes, i have some _requests_. Hmm...before i go to my first schedul today, let's pay a visit to this doctor of mine. I just wanna... _ask_ why it took me four months to wake up when all that was needed it to give me a frucking hand job? Don't ask what happened--well fuck, you already formulated conclusions in your head, you old perverted man." siwon chuckled as mr. park flashed a small smile.

"Yes, indeed, he failed to add _hand job_ on the prescriptions. Rather, he advised against the young mr. cho to be in your presence. So, should we take him by surprise?" mr. park straightened himself, getting ready for orders that pumps his blood back to his veins. Siwon put his hands on his pockets and looked amused, "Nah...i need exercise. Let's make him run, just like old times." siwon's eyes sparkled, his inner devils awakening fully. Mr. Park bowed, "I shall prepare now." he waited for siwon to give him a go-signal and left.

Siwon inhaled and exhaled, it felt damn good to be back, he thought. His first step towards the door didn't get a follow up as he remembered the boy sleeping soundly on his bed. He made a bee-line towards the room and saw kyuhyun--fully clothed--and approached the him.

Kyuhyun refused the blankets as they were messily shoved to his left which siwon remembered, wrapping the younger with. Siwon stared at kyuhyun; he looked younger with that black hair so it puzzled siwon how the younger could've run the whole organization.

 _"...changmin~~"_ kyuhyun suddenly muttered in his sleep, getting siwon's attention. He was dreaming of his best friend and siwon could only guess they haven't been seeing each other even when he was in that long sleep. Kyuhyun looked so peaceful in his sleep but siwon knew he's carrying something heavy on his chest.

Siwon smiled despite that and brushed a stray strand of hair from kyuhyun's face, he leaned down and captured the unsuspecting lips to a soft kiss.

"I'll do what i can....Tsk..damn it kyuhyun, when will you stop seducing me?" siwon mumbled as he straightened his suit and with one last glance he stepped out of the room.

He relished the cold metal of his guns on his hands before he hid them inside his suit. As he exit the suite he felt presence and saw lee jonghyun, standing beside the door frame, a blank expression on his face even when siwon appeared from the suite.

"You again? Stop fooling yourself kid. You'll just get hurt." siwon approached kyuhyun's bodyguard and glared daggers at him.

"I'm always ready." jonghyun said, deeming the wall behind siwon more interesting to look at. Siwon chuckled, "Wae? You totally surrendered your life to kyuhyun? Will you accept bullets in exchange for his life? If you won't--"

"I already did." jonghyun interrupted, getting siwon all riled up and grabbed him by the collar.

"You learn to respect your boss, kid. And you **did**? It doesn't count if you're fucking hiding behind that stupid vest." siwon poked jonghyun's chest, stabbing the fresh bruises but jonghyun showed no change in expression.

"I don't care as long as mr. cho is safe. And yes, sir, i do respect mr. cho, my boss." jonghyun didn't have to change his tone to emphasize what he said. Siwon looked like he was ready to kill but kyuhyun's face held him back.

"Tss...really? Aren't you under this organization, _**my**_ organization. **You** are under **me** , i am everyone's boss here! Your loyalty is with me me or **I'll kill you**." siwon's grip on jonghyun's collar tightened. Jonghyun repelled the fear siwon was forcing on him, he's decided he won't let siwon see any drop of fear from him.

"Everyone? Even mr. cho himself, you see as someone inferior to you?" jonghyun asked courageously even though his heart raced like it wanted to escape from his earthly body. Siwon's eyes were blazing, he punched jonghyun square on the face. Jonghyun fell on the ground from the great force--he's never received a punch like that from anyone before.

" **Don't.you.ever** compare yourself to him, you fucking lowlife." siwon was angry--beyond angry, he's never crossed path with someone brave enough to offend him. He wanted to put a hole on jonghyun's head right at that moment.

"Loyalty is not--" jonghyun pulled himself up quickly and dusted his clothes. "--it's not something _that_ worthless to be given that freely. I wouldn't give it just because i'm in an unfavorable situation, sir. Loyalty given out of fear isn't loyalty--it's lying. Mr. Choi is the person i give my loyalty too." jonghyun wiped the blood from his lips as he looked at siwon straight in the eyes. Siwon hated jonghyun's guts and he hated him for barking out sentiments he didn't want to hear.

"What class are you?" siwon asked out of the blue, he needed to know who lee jonghyun was.

"Class S.........assassin." jonghyun answered naturally. Siwon's eyes widened and with a growl, he pursued jonghyun. Jonghyun was able to dodge the first blow but siwon managed to wrap his fingers around his slender neck, trapping him against the wall again. He clawed on siwon's hand but the older was stronger and his windpipe is getting crushed.

"Who are you....." siwon got closer, his voice dark and menacing. Siwon knew every single soul in the organization and even if he was asleep for months or even a year, he would know assassins of this rank in their organization but the thing is--lee jonghyun's name doesn't ring a bell. Siwon also had an outline of class S assassins in the underworld but never a _**lee jonghyun**_.

"Freelancer..." siwon started putting the puzzles together. It was never a practice for their organization to suddenly recruit assassins of that kind because there was a higher chance of them turning against the organization and create an uprising. Jonghyun nodded his head, not being able to speak or even breath.

"Who sent you.. Who were you asked to kill, _hmm_? Answer me or i'll--- **i'll pull your eyes out**." siwon's grip on the neck tightened and made jonghyun's head hit on the wall before releasing it. Jonghyun toppled to the ground, gasping for breath--how humiliating, he thought. But it was indeed proper for the president of the organization to know.

"I was...i received calls--there were...no faces but they sent me details about my victim... Money..money was left on a place and i---i have to pick it up. I was payed to assassinate..you." jonghyun coughed, standing up.

Silence, silence was followed by a fit of laughter from none other than siwon.

"The first month you--you went in that vegetative state, i was asked to kill you." jonghyun admitted, watching the smile fade on siwon's face. He was confused, he didn't saw the matter as laughable but yet, amusement still showed on siwon's eyes.

"I don't care. I get it. You got distracted somehow and found yourself caught by my men, kyuhyun saved your ass and now you owe him your life. Well, let _me_ tell you this, if this loyalty your sputtering about is just because you owed someone something--it isn't _loyalty_ because it could be exhausted somehow. **Or** it could be because this owing suddenly became a constant urge to protect kyuhyun that now you call it as loyalty but it's **not** , in my eyes. You see, if enducing fear to people is my way of getting respect and loyalty then, _you_ , lee jonghyun, is fueled by this silly crush you have to kyuhyun that you call it as loyalty."

"I don't--" jonghyun felt offended by siwon's words and felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

" **Don't.even.deny.it**. Kyuhyun might not notice---even yourself might not but I can fucking see past anoyone, including your motives---regardless what you call them. You may be a class S assassin but you won't stand a chance against me, i was already killing people when you were still peeing on your bed. I warn you, lee jonghyun, if you're really a man of principle you won't take advantage of your place for your fucking desires--'cuz....that's mine to do. Kyuhyun is simply, **mine**." siwon smirked at jonghyun who looked like he just discovered another religion. Jonghyun didn't want to listen to siwon but his words struck him. He gathered himself and fixed his posture, taking back his position.

Siwon walked towards him again, laughing as jonghyun made it obvious that he's tensed.

"After this...if you could....buy yourself more lives..hmm?" siwon taunted as he turned his back and left the young bodyguard.

 _'No..i won't let him get to me.'_ jonghyun shook his head to clear it but still siwon's words lingered.

 _' **Crush??** How immature..'_ jonghyun blushed amidst his distaste of siwon's choice of word and glared at the older's direction.

\------

"Mr. Choi." it was the hundredth time someone called him in that controlled-jolly-voice, he was getting irritated already. Now it was the valet and he sent him a sharp look which made the man avoid eye contact and quietly open the car door for him.

He sighed as he got in the car, finding that for some reason he missed the feel of leather and it's distinct scent.

"Hope you didn't have much trouble with jonghyun." mr. park suddenly said. Siwon glared at him, "Does everyone know that jonghyun's background?" siwon asked, leaning back.

"Only the people who needs to." mr. park answered as he revved the car into life.

"Kyuhyun...does he know?"

"Of course, he was the first to know and he didn't need jonghyun to tell him. To indulge your confusion; mr. cho has a knack for anything in-relation to computing and technology so it was easy for him to gather needed information about everyone, like lee jonghyun. You are to be in awe of his contributions to the organization. It was as simple as breathing air for him to hack onto systems with as much cyber protection as the pentagon and, coincidentally, lee jonghyun is his---for a lack of a better word-- _prodigy_."

"Prodigy my ass." siwon sneered.

"Well, it was also a way to prevent lee jonghyun from being a liability to our organization, knowing his skills in computers too. It's better he's at our side and it's also better for him to stay on our side. Mind you, mr. cho has put up a team who are similar, though not as equal as him, in skill and is currently protecting Choi Organization's cyber space and altogether, attacking other organizations' cyber spaces."

"Do they have to resemble like him too? Tch.." siwon thought of jonghyun's face and couldn't help but notice some physical similarities with his lover. Mr. Park laughed at that and it made siwon exhale in exasperation.

"No, sir. It's just fate's wit, i guess." mr. park said.

"Oh shut up, you're giving me a headache." siwon spat at the other man.

"My apologies."

After a few moments, as they were driving along the highway, siwon saw a big led screen and there it advertised a specific brand of gadgets when changmin's face flashed on then screen. He was caught off guard by the situation but he remembered kyuhyun moments ago, dreaming about that person.  "Gather information about Shim Changmin, get his schedules, security personnel---everything. A lot really happened in that fucking four months."

"Yes, boss. Shim Changmin is more of a public figure now, he's getting bigger and his company is getting international recognition. Shim gadgets are toppling Apple products in Asia as of now, it is risky to be caught mingling with such celebrated personality."

"I know." siwon understood but for once, he wanted to do something for kyuhyun and he was determined to do it, no matter what.

"Boss, i just received information that Doctor Wu has caught up with us and is now packing hastily inside his office." mr. park, translated the info's he received through his earpiece from their informant.

"Well, step on it. I need to relieve some stress." siwon broke into a smirk, picturing the slaughter he had in mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	34. Chapter 23 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

**\---Siwon's POV---**

_This feeling..._

  
_The visual..._

_The sound..._

_The smell and taste..._

\--everything seems _**nostalgic.**_

Something familiar lingers in this morning air--dances around me like a seductive aroma. It lures me to open my mouth--to have a _taste_ \--and there it is; the sweet taste of **fear**. It felt like forever since it, unfortunately, _stumbled_ upon my presence again. It came from the person before me.

I raked his lowly and sagging appearance; the annoying objections he had awhile ago, I reduced to annoying groans-- _hell.._.it sounded so sweet in my ears, those eyes, wide with fear and shaking body, from pain and exhaustion. I let out a chuckle, no other brand of comedy could entertain me like this.

I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for another wave of entertainment the next few minutes.

The air was appetizing, like how other people wake up to their mediocre life with the smell of morning breakfast's bacon and eggs---whilst mine, is the smell of fear mixed with the unmistakable stench of blood filling the air. _Damn_...was I salivating.

"P-pl-please...I--i never--it's not-a-not a prov~ven fact in our medical practice."

That must've been quite a mouthful for him as he laborously anchored his body up by the hood of that ambulance--yeah, we're in the hospital's parking lot, at the very top--where no one could hear or see, unless they really meant to. I'm hoping someone does walk in, though.

I sneered; for what reason are those freakin' labs and diplomas then? What kind of medical practice is he blabbering about, confucius time?!?

Years of studying and experiments funded by the stinking government but a single theory never crossed their overly sized minds? A fucking handjob, that's what it is!! That's what got me my consciousness back, and it was all discovered by a man with no medical background, whatsoever.

"D~d-don't kill me pp-pl-please. I just--"

"No one likes a man of excuses, **Doctor.** Wu." I slowly walked towards him, the sound of my shoes scraping the cement, accompanied by the sound of the warm metal on my hand. I chuckled to myself, I'm really enjoying this.

"P-please--Mr. Ch-- **AAAGH!!** " Third bullet on the left thigh. That entrance wound sounded slick, I still have it--well I never lost it anyway. I held up the silver gun resting on my hand.

_'My baby...'_ if only I wouldn't look like a total lunatic kissing my gun, but what the hell...i brought my lips to the hot metal and give it a peck. A look of disgust and shock crossed the long and paling face of the doctor. **Well, fuck you!** I fired another round, burying _my baby's_ bullet on his left shoulder.

" **\--gah!! PLEASE!!!** "

" **Shut your god damn mouth!!** I fucking hate that accent of yours.", tears, heh? Already? What a spineless little shit. Tall, young, decent faced and high-paying, what a waste---except that accent, what a waste.

He laid there, heaving; skin pale as his lab coat--when it wasn't stained with blood--blonde hair disheveled and sweaty.

**_Beautiful_**...fuck no, not him--but for something impending, his death. A man's death by another man's hands, making the said _"god's plan"_ , insignificant, and proving man doesn't have to brand killing as _playing god_ nor loss of humanity because this **isn't** _playing_ , **this.is.humanity** at its rawest.

No bullshit...that's why it's the most beautiful thing for me.

"How about cho kyuhyun--"

I glared at this ahjussi beside me, my right hand, dumbfounded but I know better to let it show. Did he actually--. Could he read-- _ah_ , fuck it.

"--his schedules you said you'll fulfill? Should I just cancel?" sheesh! He really has a knack for these things. I glared bullets at him, I planned to act calm but no, I can't. I can't believe it, one mention of kyuhyun's name and I---fuck! Of course he's the most beautiful thing that invaded my life! I wanted to yell at him but I knew he meant differently while masking what he really meant---this isn't making any sense!

I squeezed the gun as I faught this raging internal battle; killing versus kyuhyun. I knew there would be a time like this, I just have to compromise.

I raised the barrel to that doctor's direction, aimed, and fired. Imprinting the expression in my head, together with the other faces of those I've killed, I sent a bullet right through his skull.

**_Kill for kyuhyun_** \--that's what I've decided.

"Nice shot Mr. Choi, shall we?" Hiding my gun behind my coat, I fixed it and followed Mr. Park back to the car.

"Hmm...refreshments?" he suddnely said, handing me a water bottle.

"Is this a fucking joke?" i spat at him but taking the bottle still. I didn't hear his reply, knowing it's a smart one from that smart old-ass, and drunk. The cold water was indeed refreshing and it cooled off the heat inside me; i wanted to torture the guy more but seeing that he's already in medical purgatory, i'd have to settle with getting out of here and cooling my head. Speaking of cooling heads... I walk towards the lifeless body, resembling a paper target in my shooting range, and spilled the contents of the bottle on his head. "Sun is harsh for people with this height, he uhh... might have a heat stroke up here." i commented and the grin never left my lips. Blood was oozing from him, thinnning and lightening in color as it mixed with the water but all too soon, it became pure crimson. The blood is about to reach my shoes so i stepped away--I felt lighter, those employees should thank their gods because I'm in a great mood today.

"How are you feeling Mr. Choi?" Mr. Park asked with an undertone and drove off.

"I still hate your formality crap but i-ah...feel fucking great! That one was just a small fry but I gotta start with something, anyway. Just missed pulling the trigger of my baby." I felt like I'm on a high as I replayed the delicious feeling of firing a gun, and vibrations rippling along my hand, wrist and arm.

"I see."

"The hell you do." not even the old man's morning bullcrap would bore me down. I have a good feeling he liked beating the shit out of that punk, tshh.

"10 minutes and we're there." he said after a long pause. I fixed my necktie, although, I knew I look perfect already and prepared my head for some new faces.

"The employees are queued up by the entrance but they don't know the president would meet them."

"You saying I should play it low key?" I raised my brows at him.

"No, surprise them." His mischievous answer amused me so I nodded. Parked by the entrance, two big-ass glass doors were pushed open by two big-ass bodyguards stationed there.

_Man..._ I scoffed, I hated feeling like a frail little girl being guarded by lots of muscle and testosterone but then again, those idiots don't have a single clue who they're opening the doors for---wow, aren't i rational.

The car door opened beside me, rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the car. I know my suit isn't wrinkled, I know I look damn fine, even after that light exercise with my doctor, though I could, maybe, use a shave but shit, I look snappy.

Mr. Park tossed the keys to the valet and walked beside me---as if I need a fucking nanny. Well, whatever, nothing should dampen my mood; had my first kill, my baby snug close to me and I just know I'll be using it again sooner.

Again....

Those **bastards**...

Those who **dared** touch kyuhyun...

I'll track down their bloodline and do what I promised to kyuhyun.

The face they will see last before death, will be _**mine.**_

"Boss." Mr. Park's voice sounded distant, like it came from far away.

"Calm down." He whispered again and I realized my arms were shaking in anger and my nails are digging my palms. So much for a good mood.

I straightened up, nevertheless, and walked inside the building---any chances of a good mood, as thin as a strand of hair.

_**"---that. President Choi, shall now resume Mr. Cho's position---"** _

I caught what that bald-looking guy at the center was blabbering about; nothing interesting. It looked like he wasn't even aware of my presence and so did the other employees lined up like dogs. But what caught my attention wre some reactions the employees had upon hearing kyuhyun won't be their boss anymore. What was that I saw and heard; _people sighing?_ They dare to sigh?! Is it too much of a relief for them that kyuhyun is gone now?! **What the fuck?!!!**

I arrived just behind the speech-dork, he felt my presence and it looked like he was startled but who the fuck cares?

" _Relieved_ that cho kyuhyun won't be head of this office anymore?" I bit back a curse or I might just---did those motherfuckers just nod?! They think a slight nod doesn't mean yes?

"Why, was he uh... _rude_ to you?" Everyone was quiet, looking like they were confused but some did shook their heads.

"Boss." I raised my hand, shushing my ever-so-loyal-right-hand.

"Cold, I guess? Anti-social? Creeped you out?" I just knew I hit the bullseye when some eyes widened significantly and nodded the slightest again--- **fools**. Those bitches didn't even know what kyuhyun was going through the time he manned this office! The trauma, I bet, he fought everytime he was with this unworthy pieces of shit!! And for what?! Just to be prejudiced?! **Shit!!!**

"Mr. Park, get the names and faces of those employees you rememebered who nodded, who agreed with everything I said in any form of action and who sighed in the beginning. Check the cameras--- **don't** give a fuck how you do it but I just want those employees out of this office! Make sure they won't get hired by any in the perimeters of this god-damned city! Got it?"

"Affirmative."

I wanted to leave or else I might just fish out my baby from my suit, I can already feel it trembling or is it just me? Tsh... That bald man, a senior supervisor? If he doesn't get out of my way right now--- "W-wait, who may you be---"

...

"Choi Siwon, and grow some hair or you're fired." Fucking ugly shit faced-- _ **urrgh!!!!**_ I glared at him then to the dumbfounded faces of the employees before I made my way towards the elevator.

"Grand total of 68, boss." Mr. Park just got off the phone, as we rode the lift up. Just one more and it's a freaking innuendo but fine, they're not a loss.

"How many qualified applicants?" the elevator ting-ed as we arrived on the designated floor.

"329, boss." I smirked, how interesting. It's not that I'm judging kyuhyun's requirements for applicants but I think I might tinker a bit with it.

"Good, hire ones with an 's' and a 'k' in their names. Permanence of that qualification, to be announced." I came in to the double doors of what used to be kyuhyun's office.

"Hmm...kyuhyun had a very good view here." I commented.

"it seems so. Though, Mr. Cho preferred for the blinds to be up, the whole duration he stayed here." I stared at him, the little information burning me a bit. I sat at the chair, it was cold as expected but it felt as if the coldness was from the memory when kyuhyun sat here, in that state.

"Did he...nevermind." I know what I wanted to ask could be seen as emotional---i'd rather avoid the ridicule from this old man.

"There were times when---" he sighed, that was odd. Is this a sensitive subject for him as well?

"--times when Mr. Cho was forced to slip the mask off and those times...those times he succumbs into a state where---wherein judgement is completely forgotten and his guard shatters--"

"Oh fuck it, old man. Stop with the riddles! What happened to kyuhyun when he was here? I wanna know." i felt like i was on the edge, knowing stuff that happened on those months when i was...uselessly asleep.

"Couple of times, the young boss was confronted by his phobia of human contact, they were of guards and ignorant people. You see, he doesn't let anyone near him, he was in a cold disposition when he works, which explains why some employees fear him. Some would still gather courage and interact with him but every time they get too close and Mr. Cho....breaks down and has a fit. He would forget his surrounding and curl up in a ball, guarding himself, sob and scream his lungs out. It was.......devastating."

I could feel my throat tighten. I wanted to leave, to run back and see if kyuhyun is okay. I never thought it was that bad; just thought he would become jumpy when someone is close. Shit...kyuhyun.

"Four months he endured, the first month was the worst. It's as if no soul remained in his body---"

I winced unconsciously as I imagined his words.

"But now he's better, I suppose. The succeeding months, his will kept him functioning and it strengthened."

I know he just skipped the dark parts from me but still I can't get the image out of my head; kyuhyun suffering because of me.

"And I'm sorry for this cliche, but it needs to be said--preferably out loud--you cured him as much he did, you." I looked up at him. I wanted to say he was spawning out hair-raising lies but I know it's the truth and as much as it's a freaking cliche, it seems to be the hair-raising truth.

"Now, you might feel the urge to flee back to the hotel but boss, you have work to do. I'm guessing that, as it is Mr. Cho's job you clearly said you'll take over, then I trust you'll do it diligently?" Oh how I want to roundhouse kick that smile of his face.

"Sure, whatever. As if I haven't worked my ass off since a quarter of your age."

"Very well but may I say, I'm still not in the ripe age of 72.", what a smart-ass.

"Shut up. Have papers to review. Oh...don't forget, shim changmin. I want results as soon as possible."

He glanced at his phone for awhile then looked at me.

"Full report will be sent to you at half an hour's time, boss. He's such a celebrity now that his schedules are publicized and other information through the internet. Even his taste for ladies are published, how personal." I scoffed. Enjoying the spotlight, really? How did he end up being kyuhyun's friend? Tsk...we do have mistakes that could follow us till death.

"Good. I'll be expecting that then."

"I'll be taking my leave if you have no more orders."

I nodded but then another thing went through my mind.

"No, one more thing. Have kyuhyun move to our old suite, the view is better there and the space is larger for all those computers. And yeah, make jonghyun lift the heavy shit, I don't want kyuhyun nor anyone help him. I fucking hate that guy." I banged the pen on the table, rattling the paper weight at the very far corner of the long furniture.

"Indeed, you are. I shall instruct the hotel and lee jonghyun and of course, Mr. Cho, of your wishes."

"That's all, go." 'didn't even have to watch as the old guy bow and leave the room. That guy...he doesn't seem to age. How the fuck can he still do all these secretariat and ass-kicking things with that age? It wouldn't be a shock that he could be decaying under that suit but shit, it ain't showing! How many years has he---argh fuck! Forget it...that alien.

_\---_

_"Mr. Choi..." Kyuhyun came inside the office. He looked like he was floating as he glided in, towards me. Form-fitting suit as dark as his jet black hair, with the first few buttons, shamelessly unbuttoned---he came closer._

_I stood up from my chair, meeting him halfway. He looked at me with eyes glazed with something I'm very familiar with. He just walked a few steps but he was panting already, a breathtaking sight._

_"I need you...to sign these papers, Mr. Choi." His lips turned to the pinkest of colors as he gasped those words to me._

_"What papers?" I don't see him carrying any. I don't even wanna think about any paper with this lustry man just in front of me._

_He started moving, instead of answering verbally; slowly his hands raised to his collar, then ran down to his front where he started popping out the remaining buttons. In a painstaking pace, little by little white skin peeked out behind the dark fabric._

_Is this the paper he's talking about? His skin? Yes, yes, yes, I should sign this immediately._

_"Mr. Choi, Sir?" He went on calling my name and at the same time completely freeing himself from his clothing. "Will you please sign?" Tilting his head sensually, he looked at me with pure lust in his eyes. "This might take long." I dived in, sinking my teeth on his collarbones, enough to imprint angry marks but not break skin. Shit, he tastes so good. That distinct, vanilla-like smell, wafting through my nostrils._

_"Mr. Choi--" he gasps and I lap at the abused skin, making him shudder._

_"Sir..." He whispers laborously, I can feel his hands roaming my back then groping my ass. I smirked at the eager form. I put my hands on his naked sides, gripping the soft flesh and lifting him up to my desk. Everything came falling down, papers went in disarray and all remaining things I push away. He gasps in surprise as I dropped him roughly on the table. He kept his gaze on me and so did I. I didn't realize his hands were on me until he ripped my shirt off, sending those little buttons on the floor. Fuck, I'm gonna screw him so hard, I'll need a new desk after._

_I pulled him by the neck and closed his agaped mouth with mine. We fought; teeth to teeth and tongue to tongue. The hotness and wetness were consuming the remaining earth-bound consciousness I have, considering I almost have zilch._

_"Mr. Choi..." Kyuhyun moaned while my mouth pulled a bit from him but I closed it once again, tightly. My abdomen was tingling; he found his way along it and was palming my firm and nice abs--i just know it._

_I release his lips, the inertia from that rough french sending him towards me so I kissed him once more--i just had to. I attempted once again to break free for awhile and I did successfully but shit, kyuhyun's lips were just so swollen and inviting. I'm a man of determination so I vented my frustration into trailing bites and licks down his exposed shoulders and to his chest._

_"Huhh~mr. choi." Yes...keep calling me that._

_"Ah! Mr. Choi..." I teased his pink and perky nipple with my tongue and I felt his body jump._

_"Mr. Choi." His voice is beginning to get firm as I sucked on the nub._

"Mr. Choi, Sir." Why is his voice getting bigger and firmer?

"Ahem...Mr. Choi, boss." I snapped out of what was supposed to be just a daydream and found Mr. Park, standing by the doors. He closed it after him and approached me.

Fucking old man!!!! It was just a daydream but, hell, it was scorching!!!! Where's my gun? Fucking old geezer...

He was right infront of me but I ignored him. Fucker...

"Seeing as there is no paper signed, for a reason I know, is quite valid, maybe I could interest you in reading the information you asked about shim changmin?" He placed the folder beside my outstretched arm---i didn't realize I was lazily resting my chin on my knuckle while the other was outstretched, like a paperweight on those papers, I still yet to sign.

Now, he couldn't just be all friendly with me right after he interrupted my little time with kyuhyun. Fuck that it was just fantasy, it was getting hot!!! I glared at the folder then at him, not getting up from my slouched position.

He looked unfazed and stood his ground.

"Should I read you the contents---"

"What do you think of me, an idiot?! I can read it myself!" I yelled just before he reaches out and takes the folder. I slid it under my arm so he couldn't get it.

"Please do, I need your thoughts about it. Call me if you're ready." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You sound like a freaking nanny." I commented, not really caring if hears or not. I hope he just leaves but then he doesn't.

"I try to be versatile to the one I'm interacting." He says and I almost didn't catch what he meant. I slam my hands on the desk, "Yah! Are you saying I act like a fucking kid, you bag of fertilizer!?!" I yelled at him and his face didn't even changed after my insult! He's driving me nuts, like always!!

"Well, you aren't so I suppose you could figure it out yourself." There was a little strain in his voice--haha! I knew _'bag of fertilizer'_ would hit a nerve.

"Please read the report and start signing the papers, Mr. Cho's work is in standby." He replied, evening his voice. I smirked at him, I know he's keeping his temper at bay.

"When did you become so eloquent? I'm fucking weirded out! Back then you raise hell and matches my temper but now...........are you ill?" I mocked him, grinning.

He should be feeling like he wants to punch the walls now but, the hell? He answers me.

"If you should know---"

"I should, 'cause i just asked." i raised my brow at him.

He sighed and continued, "A way of saving up energy. A calm state is good for doing that, so when i need it, I'll be able to optimize it. Reducing unneeded stress, reduces possibilities of ailments. Ageing in number is inevitable but ageing in mind and body is our choice." i stared at him. Okay so that's why he acts all calm and goes ape-shit when fighting buuuuut it's boring, my eyes are getting droopy.

"To save you from dozing off--"

"You choice of words are sucking the light out of my dick. Can you uh..rewind like, years ago? Say something, c'mon, entertain me, my temp secretary." i grinned at him but he looked blank. I thought he wasn't gonna react and i was pushing my luck but then he got my pen holder and rudely dumped the pens on my desk, one hitting me on my chest as it bounced.

"Stop acting like a fucking spolied brat and sign the god damn papers. **You're wasting my life!** " he hit my desk with his solid fist and veins started popping out his neck and temple area just before he got all red in the face. He looked so scary i almost choked on my own spit to stop bursting out in laughter. Wait, was he serious? hahaha!! He pulled back and smiled, i laughed and nodded my head. "That felt good. ain't it?" i smirked but then he scoffed at me, if he's just some underling i could've killed him for that but no, he was....my man-nanny. I chuckled, reading his face, "It did but i think i just shed a few good years from my life. The spontaneity of it all---"

_-cont-_

 


	35. Chapter 23 Part 2 (No Money)

 

_-cont-_

  
"Boring. You're back to boring so leave me with these papers now. Find me a secretary, requirements: male, must be an IT student, a bit anti-social, about 180cm tall, black hair, pale-skinned, round-brown eyes, natural-pink-lips, slender body, perky ass, thick thighs--ummm.....--has an annoying friend and body guard...."

"Should i also include, _'willing to be harassed by boss'_ or should i just tell cho kyuhyun, you need his services?"

" _Oohhh~_ you're thinking dirty, old man. On second thought, i'll leave him out of this, out of peering eyes and _unwanted_ contact from the new staff. You'll just have to be my secretary."

"I don't, quite, fit with the requirements. boss." he knew it was final but of course he'll keep fighting with me.

"Let me put this in to grammar you are so _keen_ to use; you would.... **_suffice_.** Now, _saunter_ off." i mocked him and started reading the report.

\--------

I glanced at my wristwatch; 10:37pm. Four hours ago, after i reviewed and finished signing every damned paper i approved of, I changed locations and went in to my real office just 20 minutes away. Reports piled up like a mountain in my face; i decided to read first everything that kyuhyun accomplished and contributed while i was... _wasting away_ on the bed. At the sight of the black and white's i expected a long and boring narration but it was anything but that! Kyuhyun was just----is, magnificent!! Profits went through the roof in those few months and from a primitive and barbaric system, he developed it into a freaking technical-rich system but of course the barbarity remained. I, myself, would probably get lost in all these binary shit but i'm........proud---i just had to start learning these new stuff.

Kyuhyun as my teacher--- ** _damn that's hot!!!_**

So, here i am; hearing the stalking footsteps of an incoming headache but i'm just halfway through the topic i'm reading. Learning everything that happened around kyuhyun--i felt genuine interest in me. I'm just so happy that i'm now back and i'll be able to watch him work but not at the front rows, he'll have to be behind me all the time. I can't risk his exposure, anymore.

11:00pm and there's the knock; my headache and on the door.

"Come in." it hurt speaking a bit, because i was cooped up consecutively, in offices where i just read and signed. Arghh...why am i feeling exhausted already?!

"Mr. choi, it's two minutes, past eleven already. I'm under the impression, you do know you've just woken from a very long sleep and also **know** that you musn't push your body too hard. Hmm..you do seem spent, shall i ready the car?" mr. park barked, i just nodded--anything to have his mouth shut. The door closed and i started massaging my temples. He shouldn't have mentioned everything he just said, now my body is psychologically agreeing with him. I hope they put my gun kit in the suite already, i need to relax and polishing is one way. I sighed, closing the folders on my desk and standing up to leave.

"Shit.." i sighed, i also need a drink.

The car waited for me in front of the building. My henchmen, blended in with the crowd of workers, subtly bowed as i passed and that felt, empowering.

"There's brandy at the back." the old man greeted me with an invitation. He knows me well, _blah blah blah~_ i need my drink.

\--------

Finally, arriving at the suite---I've never felt so stoked going home. The old man bowed as he left and i rode the elevator up. My men queued up along the small corridor leading to my and kyuhyun's suite--like i told them too--and there he was, that fucking lee jonghyun,at the end. I rolled my eyes as i made my way towards _**my**_ and kyuhyun's suite, i saw in my peripherals, my men bowing deeply.

Lee jonghyun eyed me and bowed too. What an actor--a shitty actor! The most forced bow i ever saw---should've just insulted me, then i could really have a reason to kill him.

"Save it, even if kyuhyun told you to." seeing him up close, aside from his usual barren expression, i noticed his haggard state--almost looked like he was preventing himself to double up his breathing. I chuckled, it seems kyuhyun's equipment are all set in the suite then. He averted his gaze from me and looked far away, _tch~_ disrespectful bastard. I glared at him before i punched in the combination and fuck did it _not_ work.

"Ah..excuse me." jonghyun went between me and the **fucking** door and **fucking** pressed the **fucking** combination for me. I'm counting 1 to 3 before i could smash his head on the door but at three the door opened. I glared at him; how dare he act without any approval from me and why does he have to worm himself in _**our**_ life?! **AND TO BE THIS CLOSE TO ME?!! WHY I OUGHTA--**

"Mr. cho asked me to do that and said that once you've arrived, the password would be changed...don't fret." there's always something wrong with his words! This little----i sneered at him and pushed him away roughly, i waited to hear that thump before i got in.

I sighed, loosening up my tie and myself, i notice something in the air; static-like sounds and zinging from the computers set inside the suite. So the computers were set in the living room, good because i thought i'll be hearing those sounds even in my sleep or in some hot situation with kyuhyun. I grinned, where _is_ kyuhyun, anyway? I looked around, careful not to step on a wire. _Sheesh~_ the computers are really defeating the purpose of having a dimly-lit suite. Everywhere, i see computers; 8 monitors on the wall, those tall-cabinet-like things where the zinging sound come from, little stations for i-don't-even-know-what-and-care and those endless snakes of wires. I explored inside this make-shift jungle more. I went closer to the monitors and beside me, at one of the stations, i saw a nice piece of ass protruding under it. It looks like kyuhyun is fixing something there. I went closer and reached down to slap the perky butt.

Next thing i heard was a yelp and another louder yelp, i think he just hit his head on the station's table. Kkkk~

He crawled his way out and what i saw next was the clear line of a generation gap here--not that i felt any different seeing the computers, heh. He stood up, dusting his overly-dirty hands on his similarly-dirty jeans and on his face was also dirt. He looked like a kid, a very mischievous kid. _Oh hell_ , and i thought i was gonna have some when i got home. "Welcome back." he said and flashed me the slightest but cutest smile i've ever seen. I just wanna squeeze---- _ **wait, what?**_

"I'm uh...setting up everything so i'm quite dirty." he looked down at his clothes, emphasizing his point and if my heart isn't already doing back flips. Is he doing this on purpose? Getting all dirty and c-c-cute for me? _Hell...._

The dirt was all over his face and body, i suddenly imagined him rolling around the wires---that made me laugh. He looked at me with big and confused eyes, "What's funny? Wait, have you eaten?" he disregards my laugh and asks me another question that once again, twists my insides. I nodded my head, lying--i don't really feel that hungry. He stared at me for a good ten seconds, those big brown eyes making it hard to read what he was thinking. Was he assessing me? Sheesh... "Missed me?" i asked him, smirking. He stared an extra five seconds somewhere on my face and avoided eye contact, blushing. Even behind the dirt, i could tell when he's blushing. "I-i'll finish soon. You should eat...or something...." he said, looking flustered. Hmm...did he see through my lie or was it a lucky slip of the mouth?

"I'll eat now." before he turned away, i pulled him by the wrist and kissed him. His lips were soft and very warm, i suddenly had the urge to be gentle and let it linger. He tried inhaling but i plunged my tongue slowly inside, he moaned faintly, tilting his head to the side and allowed me more access.

I leaned in more but he pulled away. I looked at him and he was blushing mad, his hands at his sides--tensed. "You might get dirty, maybe.....later." i knew he was telling me something. Maybe get cleaned and do something another degree of _'dirty'_ , later?

"What are you proposing kyuhyunnie??" i teased and stepped closer. He really resembles a kid caught in the act as he kept blushing with that dirty face. He opened his mouth then closed it again, he wouldn't actually say he wants to have **sex** right? Cause if that word comes out of his mouth i don't know if i'll have the will power to stop myself from pouncinig on to him. But then he just turns away shyly and without a word, he continues what he's doing,

"Pfftt...I'll just be in our room, don't take long, kyu." i chuckled, hearing kyuhyun fluster with the equipment.

I didn't really want to rush him, for all i know, what he's doing is work intensive. He could take all the time he can, as long as jonghyun won't be meddling in. That guy...i'd have to check out his background thoroughly.

But before all that, i need to change my clothes and have a hot shower, then-- **ALRIGHT!!** They're here, my babies! There was that overly-familiar silver suitcase on our bedside. I carried it to the bed and opened it; my guns--"My babies..." i ran my hand on the cold metals, hugged tight by their individual compartments. I haven't noticed kyuhyun was inside the bedroom while i was admiring how cozy my guns looked. i looked back at kyuhyun, silently rummaging the cabinet by the door for something, how long was he in here?

"When did my baby arrived, kyu?" i asked him, shedding my suit and unhooking another baby of mine from my side. There was no response so i looked back to him and i was met with a rather confused face. "My guns--my babies, when did they arrive?" i smiled at his _'adorable'_ expression and pulled out a new and crisp rag from an enclosed compartment on the case and started polishing.

"Oh, those. That suitcase was delivered just this afternoon--your uhh.. _babies_."

I nodded sitting myself on the chair beside the bed and continued polishing the weapon in my hands. "I missed them." i said more to myself. I missed polishing then using them, actually.

"Let me leave you to your babies then."

I trusted that kyuhyun said something but my mind is one-tracked right now; gotta polish. We've been through good times and bad times, these babies of mine, never leaving me or spitting out annoying stuff like that old man, mr. park, instead it spat out bullets that silenced most of my enemies and counting. I released a loud and contented sigh and reached for my third--- _ah~ peace_.

I haven't been able to track the time but i had few glimpses of my surroundings; kyuhyun coming and going and the air shifting around me, the door opening and closing, then bathroom door shutting itself quite loudly and other minute stuffs. The rag on my hand was already rumpled and dusty--proof that i haven't used my babies for quite some time. I decided to take a bath but then the bathroom was locked--oh, so kyuhyun is showering--he locks? I sat back down to the chair and got another rag and carefully but firmly lift another gun to polish.

The bathroom door opened and i could've sworn something white just swished past me and out the door, which was closed a bit harshly. "What's with the hurry?" hope he doesn't tire himself out with those computers, too much. Speaking of tired--ahh... i really need a scorching bath.

\---

I stood still under the shower, letting out a breath as the current massages my muscles and the heat, relax me. I used what soap was present and lathered my body with it, letting the water wash away the thin film of sweat and dirt on my body. I never take my time in bathing but this time i let the relaxing shower pull me into a trance and let it resume its massaging intentions. I looked up and let the water spray on my face, i was suddenly reminded of shaving when my hand grazed the obviouos stubbles growing on my chin and the expanse of my jaws.

Maybe i should, after i shower or just....fuck it, i'm beat. I reached for the shower dial and turned off the water and to the folded cotton robes on the shelf.

I went out, a towel hanging on my shoulders, and packed up my babies--gonna continue some other time, now where is my kyuhyun? He already took a bath so I expected him to be in our bedroom, half-expecting him to be on the bed waiting for me, and a hundred percent hoping him to be naked, but he was nowhere. I went out, thinking I'll find him with his computers again but even after squinting like a kid in an I Spy book---because, really, kyuhyun's computers here aren't a joke---i still didn't see him.

Voices reached my ear and my brain told me, it's somewhere near and it's coming from the television. I followed the sounds of disembodied laughter and there, beside the big glass wall overlooking the city, kyuhyun was sitting comfortably and watching t.v.

I chuckled, glimpsing to what he was watching--some kind of sitcom entitled "Big Bang theory"?--and then back to him. That's weird, the scene was funny and the disembodied laughter started again but kyuhyun was just looking dull at it. What's weirder is that it seems he's ignoring me, he _can_ see me, right? I came closer, looking for signs of consciousness because maybe kyuhyun learned how to sleep with his eyes open in those four months-- _oh_ , he blinked. I was directly beside him but still he won't acknowledge me, i'm getting annoyed--did i do something? Did i forget anything? his birthday isn't a whole 2 months and 13 days from now. I was about to call him when he closed his robe, snuggly on his chest-- _shit_ , i didn't even get a glimpse of what was exposed there. "Kyuhyun." my eyess traveled downward but then slender legs came to a stop by a particularly long boxer shorts. He lift his gaze to me, "Yeah?" he asked then watched his show again. "Why are you here? You can watch that in our room, c'mon." i offered my hand to him but he didn't take it, what's really wrong here? Is that show more interesting than me?!

"I don't want to disturb you polishing...your _babies~~_." he whispered the last part but of course, i heard it crystal clear.

"Huh? No,  i'll just finish....." -- **hold up!!** _Wha--?_ _**Rewind!!**_

That sulky expression, blushing cheeks, sour tone---is he? Fuck, am i imagining this right now?!

                                                       ' _ **..your babiesss~~**_ ' i replayed his tone in my head.

" **ARE YOU JEALOUS?** " i blurted out, and grinned from ear to ear that i felt like it's gonna rip my mouth.

"Cho Kyuhyun, the rational and calm, is actually jealous of a non-living object?" my cheeks are sore. **OH, THIS IS FUCKING EPIC!** I looked at him but he wasn't humored by anything, _holy shit,_ he **is** serious---seriously jeajous? Why? Okay, i was a bit preoccupied with my babie---my guns, is that another thing to be jealous about; giving my gun a pet name? 'Cause it isn't actually a pet name. Okay, i get it, i completely ignored him but still, so.much.win.

"Yah...are you mad?" i wanted to sound concerned but my mocking attitude is being a prick so i sounded sincere as a snake telling a rat i won't digest him. He looked down to his lap and slowly shook his head; unruly hair getting more unruly but still he looked gorgeous even with just the illumination from the t.v screen.

"I'm sorry i was just.... expecting.... I know you're tired from doing my and your schedules right after getting your consciousness back. It's--it's nothing, really." he said still not looking in my eyes. This is, seriously, the most legit way of guilt tripping, i knew he meant good but, kyuhyun looking like a kicked puppy, it could've made a cat's heart, melt.

"No, kyuhyun. It's not just _nothing_. I'll burn my guns, tomorrow. " i waved my hand and smiled at him.

"You don't have to. Sorry for acting up, you look tired." kyuhyun finally looked at me. He looked so beautiful this way, i want to stare at his face all night, no matter how tired i am.

"Let's go." he said softly and took my hand. We were walking towards the bedroom, with him pulling me, when i just had to break the romantic air, "But just for the record, you were really jealous of my guns?" i teased. "Yes." he answered timidly and dropped my hand-- _nice going, asshole_. We were just a few steps away from our bedroom when i pulled him by his waist and trapped him on the wall. Kyuhyun gulped, a bit of sadness lingering in his eyes.

"I'm _\--sorry._ I'll **never** give anything greater attention than you, i promise." i told him seriously, squeezing his waist a bit. He jumped from the tickling sensation but he closed our distance and hugged me right away. Arms looping by my sides, he buried his face on my neck, his smooth cheeks grazing the side of my rough jaw. I felt him shiver, let's get warm then. I got hold of his thighs and propped himself up and carried him to our bedroom. He was grabbing for his dear life on me when i let our bodies fall on the bed.

 _Haayy..._ sweet, sweet, bed of heaven. I didn't realize i was this exhausted until my head hit the soft pillows. I felt kyuhyun moving around me, i opened my eyes and saw him lift the blanket and cover our bodies. I hooked my arm on his waist and pulled him closer. I sighed, feeling a comforting energy radiate from kyuhyun's body to mine. He hooked his leg between my legs and lied face down on the crook of my neck.

"Can you breath down there?" i chuckled, my voice raspy from sleepiness.

"It feels nice." he commented and then i felt a dainty hand caressing my face and kyuhyun's cheek press on mine. "What are you doing?" i opened my eyes and saw kyuhyun over me, feeling my stubbles and then he shivered again. Oh, so that's why...

"It really feels nice." he was acting like such a child but it does feel nice; my rough chin against his pale and smooth skin---this is sending a lot of signals in my head because i know his face and his hands aren't just the pale and smooth places in his body. I reached for his cheek, it was very soft and smooth and it was lulling me to sleep. But before i enter sleep, i suddenly felt a pair of lips pressing onto mine and a hand never leaving my face. Just before i could deepen it, kyuhyun moved away and back to my neck.

"Good night." he whispered and wound his arm on my waist too.

Damn it.....but i really do need the sleep. I'll need my energy back for future situations, sort my plan out to get Shim Changmin--- _aish.._ and so i won't have to miss out when opportunity spreads its legs before me, again. **_Argghh...._**

Now, i have to sleep, before this half erect meat turns into a full-on boner. I hope you're happy kyuhyun. It seems he is, as he wriggled ontop of me and his knee an inch on my crotch...

Fuck...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 24 Part 1 (No Money)

"Mr. Shim---"

"It's changmin, why can't you just call me that?"

"Protocol."

...

...

...

"Okay, stop staring..  _Changmin-shi..._ "

"Aha! Okay, what is it hyung? You don't mind me calling you hyung right? Because I really won't change it."

"5 minutes. Outside. Or we'll leave without you."

"Yah, yah,  **YAH!!**  Chakaman!! Yah!! You can't leave me! I'm the president---wait! Protocol!!! Hyung---" changmin reached out helplessly at the leaving form of his bodyguard. He actually has an appearance in one of the malls with the highest sales of Shim Products but with his status, it's more like a fanmeeting with the usual teenagers as patrons. But it's already 4pm, the event starts in an hour and a half and his bodyguard walked in on him, in the process of wearing his red boxers; hair wet and tussled, body dripping also from his shower.

" **SHIM CHANGMIIIIIIN!!! You get your ass down here this instant!!! Your hair! Your make up!** " Changmin heard the ear-splitting voice of his mother booming at all the corners of the house.

"She's such a surround-sound." Changmin snickered at his own joke, if only kyuhyun was there with him, they'll be rolling on the floor laughing--literally, he thought. Changmin smiled at the sudden nostalgia, ignoring that little prick he felt in his heart; he's used to it anyway. Every now and then, even with the slightest thing, he could always relate it with his best friend. He always treated it as a motivation, burying the hurt and longing deep within because he knew, what kyuhyun is doing right now is important and if it's important to kyuhyun, it's important to him too. Changmin started buttoning his shirt up, following his slacks.

"Changmin!" His door flew open once again--he thought he really should learn how to lock. His mom barged in, veins popping out on her forehead. Her eyes landed on her son and she had to calm herself down; inhaling then releasing a very deep sigh. Her floral dress terribly contrasts the murderous look she was failing to mask, and it's one of the instances changmin feared. "Come here, son." she gestured towards her, her pleasant tone fluctuating. Changmin's heart drummed on his chest as he looked at both sides, ' _Yes, the window in the bathroom. It's a bit high but a sprained ankle could be the worst injury_.', decided for an escape route, he cautiously approached his mother, who was smiling oddly bright at him---he'll have to run fast.

"Faster dear." --real fast.

Changmin wanted to walk slowly, as if trying to read the predator's mind; eyes moving rapidly from left to right but his long legs made it faster for him to approach his mother and before he knew it, he was pulled by the collar. He restrained a yelp, fearing he would crash towards his smaller mother or worse, get choked.

"Tsk, your buttons are all wrong. Aish.." changmin felt his shirt being rearranged so he opened one eye and released a sigh---again, an impending outburst was extinguished. Mrs. Shim was really getting better in dealing with her anger, changmin thought she's probably used to it by now or she's attending anger management or some of those zen crap he keeps seeing on t.v--no offense though. He watched as his mother fuzzed over him again and smiled when he heard muttering under her breath. She was too engrossed in buttoning then ironing her son's shirt with her hands that it was late noticing the goofy smile resting on changmin's face. After getting satisfied with the smoothness of her son's shirt, she looked up at him, sternly but then it vanished and slowly her lips curved up.

"My changminnie~ all grown up." her eyes sparkled with pride and slight sadness.

"Ma....i've been this tall since high school." changmin joked, not wanting to see his mother in tears just before an event---not that he was bothered but he might do the meet with puffed and swollen eyes, if they get all sentimental right now. Mrs. Shim gave him a half-hearted annoyed look and nodded her head, patting her son's shoulder, "Just be the way you are, son. In the future, you won't have to ask for what you want, they'll come to you naturally." mrs. shim gave her son a sweet and genuine smile and lead him downstairs.

 _'I really hope it does....hope **he**  does..' _changmin thought of his mother's words and again, at the perfect moment, his best friend's face flashed in his mind.

\----------------------------------------------

 

**_~~"First floor entrance/exit A and B, secured."..._ **

**_~"Public entrance/exit N(orth) and S(outh), covered.".._ **

**_~~"Second floor entrance/exit A and B, secured."..._ **

**_~"Public entrance/exit N and S, covered.".._ **

**_~"Hardware X, secret passage A, covered.".._ **

**_~~"Third floor entrance/exit A, B, and C, secured."..._ **

**_~"Public entrance/exit N, S, W(est), covered.".._ **

**_~~"All floors CCTV, secured."..._ **

**_~"Security lines and CCTV, intercepted and covered.".._ **

**_~~"Escorts ready for Shim on parking entrance."..._ **

**_~"Snipers stationed 500 meters from mall--north, east, west and south.".._ **

**_~"Escape cars, at 3 o'clock and 6 o'clock from parking exit.".._ **

**_~"Police on payroll, notified.".._ **

**_~~"All's clear."..._ **

**_~"Ready for the President and Mr. Cho.".._ **

 

 

"Copy that." mr. park listened to the reports through his ear piece, they have the whole mall and its perimiters in lockdown and he's satisfied but still he won't undermine the possibilities of exposing their plans and with a famous personality at it's center, anything could go wrong. Maximum security by the Shims' was not to be underestimated so siwon, together with mr. park, thoroughly studied the security plan for their own. With everything cleared, he waited at his office for another half hour before reporting back to siwon--no, he doesn't need anymore redecorating of their plans but he had the feeling that he should wait it out before contacting his boss--just....for _safety_.

\---

 

 _"Call my name kyuhyun-ah..._ "

" _Ughm~ siwon.._ "

" **Fuck** _\--kyuhyun_."

_**"H-ah~!"** _

The lovers occupied the living room, lights like a dim sunset---looking at a distance, one might say only one person stood there.

The clear glass losing its coolness and clarity from the great afternoon view below, the mob boss pressed the slender male's naked and glistening body against it.

Hot breath fogging up the glass, kyuhyun desperately and helplessly searched for leverage but all he did was press his palm on the slippery window.

His body was feverish; every part of him on fire as he let siwon invade his unprepared hole with a shy amount of spit as lube.

" _ **Aahh!**_ " he could feel siwon's hard muscles press against his back and that hard cock submerging itself inside him in long and hard thrusts.

" _Si-si **WOn..**_ " kyuhyun whimpered as he felt siwon's rough hands gripped his sides and drove his manhood inside him. Body pressed up on the warming glass, besides the embarrassing thought of beiing seen from the outside, kyuhyun can't extinguish the fear of falling---being pressed up on the glass, seperating him from a 15-foot-fall. He felt terrified and at the same time, aroused---the mixture was maddening.

He couldn't even recall how they ended up like this. Siwon came home early at 3 in the afternoon, finding him absorbed in the debugging of the few systems left, he greeted the man with a confused look but then siwon uttered his name.

 _"Shim Changmin"_ , siwon spoke out of the blue.

Kyuhyun's dread almost choked him because siwon spoke the name with such disgust and restrained anger. Kyuhyun didn't know what to think; if his friend is suddenly in danger or siwon thinks, he's seeing him behind his back---kyuhyun felt his knees shaking, staring at siwon and no words coming from his mouth. In those mere seconds, the fear for the man in front of him, tainted his mind once again, until siwon sighed and looked away.

 _"We--- **you**  are gonna see him today."_, it was then that kyuhyun almost felt like screaming with joy. The genuine happiness swallowed him and lunged on siwon, thankfully the man caught him and he felt so stupid assuming those bad things about it all. Siwon's shoulders were tensed but eventually, melted in the younger's thankful embrace. Kyuhyun released his lover, flashing his widest of smiles that should've annoyed siwon---well, it did but, the older just shrugged it off and decided to cut the other up some slack. "May i ask, how--i mean, why... _this_ , suddenly?" kyuhyun sounded excited and out of breath as he beamed at siwon. "You can't ask  **why**  but I'll tell you how and some other things you need to know before meeting up with  **him**." siwon struggled to not let his temper get in the way and tried to explain some things to kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun felt siwon's thinning temper so he nodded his head seriously and distanced a bit.

"Haay...he shouldn't know about anything....for now. That means...arghh." siwon groaned, putting his hands on his waist and averting his gaze on a different direction before looking back again to kyuhyun. The younger's lips were already twitching up as he understood what siwon was trying to say. "Means...you can meet with your bestfriend again but with added caution and if i only feel like it." siwon narrowed his eyes towards kyuhyun who had failed to hide the large smile on his face. "S-so.....it was...you? --who was behind the sudden raise of sales for Shim products? --so that, Changmin can have his meet here?" kyuhyun felt his heart beating off rhythm and his cheeks, flushing---siwon has gone out his way to do those for him. "Well, aren't you updated...." siwon muttered, looking up at the ceiling and pocketing his hands on his slacks.

Kyuhyun has been following his best friend's activities since he got hold of a decent laptop that he could tinker with and he knew about that meet.

''Changmin really knows how to work the crowd..." kyuhyun said his thoughts out loud and earned a pointed look from siwon. The taller scoffed, "The time's right, shim changmin is very secure, by his guards and the public so our enemies--if ever they learn about him--won't be able to touch him that easily and if they planned to, we will know. Actually, it's your choice, if you're gonna give that kid a heads up about our business, you're wise enough to know what needs to be told to someone  _like_  him. I trust you. But, if i see anything that threatens your safety or something off about this arrangement I'll immediately call everything off and do some damage. You might not understand what i'm talking about but when that time comes where you feel you should stop what ever you're doing--then, that is it. You know me, kyuhyun-ah.. you're the only one i want in this world, where... i could have everything." siwon's stepped forward, his eyes blazing with passion and truth. Kyuhyun gulped, forcing siwon's words and warnings to be imprinted on his head but the other's presence is drawing him in and the next thing he knew he pulled siwon by gripping in the sides of his suit and crashed their lips together.

Now, siwon's passion, rage and uncertainties have gotten them against the suite's glass wall---making hot and steamy love.

Kyuhyun's body swallowed siwon's manhood, and his cries encouraged the older man to thrust harder and faster. He has his back towards siwon, the side of his face, his shoulder and arms anchoring himself up on the transparent wall, while the rest of his body is towards the man behind him---gripping his hips and reconnecting with him continously. A rather harsh thrust, sent kyuhyun's body flattening on the glass, his cock getting shock from the cold surface and his heart almost stopping at the illusion of the glass breaking from the force.

"S..siwon..i--wanna see you.  _Please~_ " kyuhyun croaked breathlessly, feeling the trail of bites and that hot and wet tongue, up his shoulder to his ear. Kyuhyun moaned at siwon's ministrations, leaning his sweaty temple on the warm glass.

" _Why..?_ You're scared you'll _fall??_ " siwon whispered, his hot breath tickling kyuhyun's ear and the side of his face. The older saw right through him but before he could deny it, siwon grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, and pushed the front of his body, flush, on the glass.

" _h- **AHH~!**_ " siwon drove his cock inside him suddenly, piercing him right on those bundle of nerves and got him crying in blinding ecstacy, the pain and thrill, adding to the pleasure.

"You like that? _This?_ " siwon gripped kyuhyun's wrist, angling his manhood on different directions, eliciting series of screams and moans from his lover.

" _Sh--- **W..** on!! Ah-- **hah!**_ "

" _ **Fuck!**  Haaa..haa...._"

" _HMMM~ **ah!!**_ " kyuhyun couldn't even move, siwon made it impossible for him to so all his body could do was to receive the older's onslaught. The glass fogged and damp from his sweating body as siwon impaled him without mercy.

Siwon could see kyuhyun vague reflection and he could tell the younger is enjoying as much as he is. Kyuhyun's hair sticking to his face, sweat dripping down his porcelain skin, those red lips and dazed eyes---it felt like his cock was having a life of itself and he himself just couldn't get fully over his decision to let kyuhyun spend time with the younger's best friend--another man! He thought about, long and hard and he couldn't keep kyuhyun away from his only family--how he hates it! A pained cry came from kyuhyun's lips as siwon lost control of his thrust becasue of his inner loathing. Also, a silent crack made its way to his ear, he looked up and found a thin break on the thick glass. Siwon planted a kiss on the younger's neck as a nonverbal apology and released the younger's wrists, ignoring the little wound on his knuckle from cracking the surface.

" _Mmmm.._ " kyuhyun moaned, looking over his shoulder and luring siwon for a kiss with his plump and red lips. Kyuhyun's eyes fluttered close as the older closed the distance and engaged in a searing kiss; teeth and tongue.Kyuhyun angled his head just right and meshed their mouths together--darting his tongue out to have a taste of siwon's lower lip. Siwon caught the younger's tongue with his lips and sucked on the wet appendage, tasting kyuhyun's sweet and familiar saliva. Siwon pulled his lips back and stared at his beautiful lover; those round and kind eyes, contrasting the swollen and naughty lips he has---siwon thought, he had the best of both worlds.

Siwon slowed down his thrusting, making kyuhyun feel euphoric at his size and length, with every long and lingering thrust. Kyuhyun tilted his head back, resting on the other man's shoulder--the inertia swinging his body front and back. It felt so calming being in his lover's arms, his body completely surrenders to siwon and even though the man is known to be aggressive, he felt secure and...loved, as they rendezvoused in the suite. A silent cry left his mouth agape when siwon put strength on his sensitive prostate, after that he felt siwon kissing him under his ear, making him listen to the older's uneven and deep breathing.

Kyuhyun's hazy eyes, stared at the sky, and there he spotted the little crack on the glass wall. Heat rose from his neck to the crown of his head as an evidence of their love-making was left there and he couldn't believe just how strong siwon was---siwon was probably holding himself back so he won't hurt him, kyuhyun thought. Siwon's rough hands travelled on his sides, squeezing and kneading until they reached his chest. Kyuhyun was to close his eyes when he noticed a little crimson on that crack and figured the older must've injured himself. He followed siwon's right hand with his own and got hold of it firmly, kyuhyun adjusted his head on siwon's shoulder and looked at the little bloody cut on siwon's knuckle.

"Ignore it..." Siwon's husky tone gave kyuhyun's body goosebumps but the younger didn't obey. Kyuhyun held siwon's right hand firmly and pulled it closer to his mouth.

"You don't have to--" siwon started to chuckle as he expected the other to give it a kiss like a mother would do to her child's gash but a little pink muscle peeked out of kyuhyun's red lips and started lapping on the little cut on siwon's hand. Siwon's vocabulary flushed down from his system as he watched kyuhyun, lick the blood from his injury and kept at it until it was clean. Kyuhyun's tongue was warm, wet, it stinged him but fuck, siwon never felt so hard in his life. Kyuhyun placed a little kiss on siwon's hand and put it back his chest.

"Kyuhyun.." Siwon found his voice but all he could utter was the younger's name. He grazed kyuhyun's smooth neck with his injured hand before turning kyuhyun's head to him for another passionate kiss. Siwon could taste a hint of his own blood as kyuhyun didn't feel too shy invading siwon's mouth with his tongue. Groaning in unision, siwon picked up speed and wrapped kyuhyun's member with his free hand.

" _Haah.._ " Kyuhyun sighed in the kiss, back arching in a flexible angle as siwon pleasured him at both sides. Siwon's thrusts became thunderous, his pelvis slapping kyuhyun's buttocks--creating distinctive slapping sounds which aroused them both.

" ** _Ah!!_** " Kyuhyun clawed back at siwon's shoulder and dug his head back on the other as siwon aimed all his thrusts on his prostate, dead-on. Siwon watched as kyuhyun's face contorted in unspeakable pleasure; his tame face warping to pleasure and desperation. Kyuhyun bit his lips as he held on to siwon's neck and his other hand, flat on the glass--meeting siwon's thrusts. Siwon stared at kyuhyun's reflection, cock going deeper and harder and hand pumping faster and erratic.

He could already feel kyuhyun's walls tightening around him so he gripped kyuhyun's waist and thrusted upwards, long and hard. Kyuhyun body was taken off guard and he screamed, thinking he has already come but the pooling on his abdomen didn't cease and he realized siwon's hand gripped at the base of his manhood, delaying his release.

"S-siwon... _hah.._ " Kyuhyun hung his head low, recovering from his dry orgasm, planting both of his hands on the cooling glass--he wanted to jerk himself off but siwon might be taken aback. Siwon bit kyuhyun's shoulder, " _ **But I want to make this last longer...**_ " Siwon whispered wickedly, feeling kyuhyun's strength deplete. In all honesty, siwon wanted to come inside kyuhyun as soon as possible but seeing kyuhyun in that state was so arousing and at the back of his head, if kyuhyun would pass out from tiredness, then that little reunion with his best friend--a  **man** \--would be postponed.

" _P~please_  Iet me..." Kyuhyun pleaded, thinking that his lover wanted to hear those words from his mouth, though at that state, he really won't refuse. Another thrust upward made kyuhyun wail from knee-buckling pleasure but siwon's hand didn't loosen. Kyuhyun clenched his fists on the glass, biting his lips before pleading once more.

"Please siwon..let me--come- _please.."_  Kyuhyun mentioned the embarrassing word quickly and heaving after. Siwon could feel the inner turmoil being won by the other camp; he never planned for kyuhyun to act like that but then, kyuhyun's voice softens him and he can't help but admit that kyuhyun is so sexy when reduced to pleading.

" _What? I didn't catch that.._ " Siwon whispered, forgetting about his selfish plan to keep kyuhyun from meeting changmin and decided to play along.

"plea- _ **HUH!!**_ **SI** _ **-WON!!**_ " Siwon didn't wait for kyuhyun and thrusted upwards with all his strength and released his hold on kyuhyun's manhood, allowing the younger to come and finally, he himself, spurted out his seeds deep inside the younger's hole. Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut, letting siwon's hand milk him out to the last drop--decorating the glass in front of him. Warm liquid painted his insides and started leakeing out, flowing down his thighs and tickling him. He could already feel the tremors of pleasure subside but the spasming started.

Groaning as he popped out of kyuhyun's hole, siwon wrapped his arms around the other because it looked like the younger won't stand for long.

"Siwon..." Kyuhyun called grabbing hold of siwon's arm around him and slowly turning his body. Siwon aided the younger but kyuhyun persevered, himself.

"Thank you." Kyuhyun was panting as he uttered his gratitude and buried his head on siwon's firm and naked chest. Siwon felt another chomp of his heart was chiseled out by the loving gesture. He knew better than to feel guilty and a bit angry...but he did. He knows changmin is a special person for kyuhyun and he hates that..but his compassion for kyuhyun beats that and turns it into guilt, for keeping kyuhyun away from his best friend.

Siwon wanted to run his hands comfortingly on kyuhyun's head but at that exact moment, he's decided to pause any sentimentality---practically any emotion that might get the best of him once he sees kyuhyun with another man, regardless who he is. "You have to prepare, kyuhyun. We'll be leaving soon. Everything's cut out, you just have to be there at the right time." Siwon looked far away as he spoke to kyuhyun. The younger lifted his head and nodded, he looked at siwon expecting him to talk or join him but the older just kept his gaze away. Kyuhyun smiled, and pecked siwon on the cheek before limping to their room. Siwon was rooted on the spot, the little kiss, flaming the embers in his body.

"Arghhh.." He growled, wanting to march in there and do another round and completely forget everything. Siwon tried to extinguish his heat but it seemed like the fire originated from hell where the flames were eternal. He raised his fists and hit the glass but it didn't budge, it just vibrated and a little bruise just bloomed on his knuckles.

"Shit." Siwon looked at his knuckles, brows furrowing as he saw no injury. He looked at the crack he made awhile ago and formed the only possible explanation.

 _'I'm stronger...with kyuhyun.._ ' Back then, he would've reasoned out because he was having sex but now that kyuhyun's in the picture--in the whole picture--he can't imagine himself getting back to his old addiction and making it control his life. Which, takes him to the next course of action--his plans for tonight.

Stark naked, he reached for his phone on the coffee table, and phoned mr. park.

"I expect everything's ready."

~" _Affirmative._ "

"We'll be out soon, send jonghyun here...i want him to assess the damage and decide what's best to do."

~ _"Roger that."_

Siwon chuckled, admiring the sticky mess and the crack on the glass wall they've made.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 **To:**   _JerkCho_

 

 **Message:** YAH!!!  Well, this is my 6309th text to you, and I'm starting to feel like you're ignoring me. Kkkk.. You probably know what's up, another event with my face everywhere! Screaming girls and scoffing guys, heck~ I'm pretty much popular with every specie! XD I know somewhere you're rooting for me--you asshole.

Wherever you are...

I won't stop texting---my thumbs have thicken from texting, arayo?! But I won't call...I just....

I don't know how to take it if I hear an annoying pre-recorded message, saying this number is already..you know.. >:p

YOU! JERK! I feel just like a martyr wife, aish... You did this to me.. Come back home, I miss you, nappeun chingu-yah!!!! STOP CHEATING! XD Now this message will cost me a lot--happy?

Whatever.. Xp Gotta go! Wish me luck!

 

\--------------------------------------------

Changmin sent his message to kyuhyun's old number, the one he had before he sent kyuhyun off on that train and disappeard. He carries two mobile phones with him; one for family, friends and business and the other for his best friend--he didn't change his number because he's very hopeful that kyuhyun might text him one day. Months passed and not one reply from kyuhyun, initially he felt bummed but it didn't discourage him from texting his friend and it's been his routine everytime something eventful happens to his life or when he's simply bored.

"Mr. Shim, that's your cue." The organizer prompted him, moving the curtains of the backstage for him to pass through. Changmin closed his eyes, preparing himself to face the crowd. Though, it wasn't really a fan meet, because he wasn't a celebrity, the deafening screams told otherwise and those kind of explosive reactions, feed his confidence, greedily. He feels right at his element when it involves socializing; few people or large crowds, like this but never in his career did he face a crowd without sending a message to his best friend, regardless if a reply wasn't sent back---the reassurance is there. Even though it might look like he's just fooling himself, changmin instinctively feels that kyuhyun does read his messages---he won't drop that belief and constantly thinking about it, calms his hectic life and puts him in a very pleasant  **and**  hopeful mood.

_'This one's for you kyu~ HWAITING!!!'_  changmin cheered himself and walked out to the stage and the awaiting females screeched louder, waving their Shim phones, phablets, etc., on the air for the tall and handsome president of the brand, to see.

He was ushered by the male emcee towards the center and they both sat down on those sturdy, chrome stools. Changmin smiled and chuckled at the crowd before bowing. He directed another bow to the emcee as he was given a mic--to his left, a 7-foot-tall board was set and sticky notes covered the whole surface, where people have written their messages to him. The crowd got rowdier when changmin flashed his naughty grin and the security guards have never looked so tense.

\-----

  
_"Did you make sure he'll see it?"_

_"Positive. Mr. Cho himself directed it."_

_"Good."_

  
- _cont_ -


	37. Chapter 24 Part 2 (No Money)

 

 

 _-cont-_  
  
"Woahh... Shim Changmin of Shim Industries, when..... are you planning to release an album?" The emcee's joke created laughter and more screams from the crowd..

Changmin laughed heartily, squinting his eyes from the sudden joke attack.

"Look at this! This is on the scale of how idols are received nowadays! I just thought, you know, exploit some more uncharted money maker there, hahaha."

"Ahaha~ well, I've never really tried to sing. I don't even know h--"

**_"SHIM CHANGMIN SARANGHAE!!!!!!! "_ **

"---yes, you know I do too. Ahaha~" changmin addressed the fan and almost made him collapse, ignoring the glare of the females at him--the male fan, waved desperately and curbed his boiling giddiness by squeezing his hands together.

_**"LET'S SING A DUET, OPPAAA!!!"** _

_**"OPPA!!!!"** _

_**"MARRY ME, OPPA!! I'M A GOOD GIRL!!"** _

_**"CHANGMIN OPPA!!!!"** _

_**"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!!!! KYAAAAA~!!!!"** _

Screams and wails paused the interview and the security personnel had to pipe them down and stop them before they could start an uprising--they were already dangerously close to the stage..

"Aigoo~ please be careful, neh?" Changmin used his flirtatious charms and got the crowd to settle down.

"Woah...the crowd here is the best! **_Chaego!!!_** " Changmin's complement echoed on the walls of the mall's activity center and was answered by ear-torturing screams. Changmin loved what he was hearing and seeing so he laughed to himself and shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"Omona~ everyone! It is because of your enthusiasm that this mall here has the highest sales of Shim Products!! So, this treat is rightfully yours!! Let's go straight to the fan messages, how does that sound?!" the emcee was about to direct the mic to the crowd but he didn't have to, a little tilt from the electronic and there was already so much feedback that he had to hide the mic away behind him. Changmin nodded--he himself liked the idea.

"I'm very thankful, for that. Kamsahamnida! Tons of our products are sold and is being ordered from this mall and I'm just----speechless!" changmin exclaimed and the crowd giggled, finding his expression cute.

"Yes, thank you, indeed. So changmin-shi, if you would notice the board beside us, here we have gathered everyone's messages and posted them here. Now, if you would kindly pick a few that'll catch your attnetion and read it to us."

Changmin thought the idea was fun and he jumped right out of his seat and approached the gigantic board. He read lots of hilarious stuff, some creepy, some to the point of disgusting but they charmed him still and then there's one, at the very top; unlike any note, that one was rectangular in shape and looked like it was printed out. Changmin looked properly and slowly read the printed label.

"Coupon...? Eat...all...you can-- **EAT ALL YOU CAN COUPON?!** " his mic was with the emcee and his scream was practically drowned by the crowd's own screaming so no one heard him. He jumped and easily grabbed the coupon successfully. Smirking as he read and out of instinct, he flipped it over and there, a little paper was stuck to it. He unfolded the paper and what he read almost made him cry on the spot.

\------

 

  
\------

"I'm..waiting in the appliances centre...k-kyuhyun..." Changmin's hand that held the paper slowly shook as he, ironically, understood the message and recognized the penmanship---it was his best friend's, and to add to that, kyuhyun is really the person to make use of his gluttony---and to put it on a very tempting coupon--changmin excused himself and abruptly left the stage.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Shim--!"

"What's wrong?" Changmin ignored the staff's prodding and went directly to his bodyguard. "Hyung...i--i need to go somewhere-- _ **this is important!!!**_ "

"Calm down, mr---changmin-shi. The emcee is distracting the crowd, explain to me what happened."

Changmin held the coupon tightly on his hand, as he paced in the small space of the backstage. "My best friend--the one I kept telling you about--he's finally--he's **here,** hyung! Appliances centre, I know that--i'll be going." Before changmin could walk out, his bodyguard blocked the way, expression, hardened. "You know you just can't walk off like that. You're one of the richest personalities in the world, we can't test your safety in this public place." He knew changmin well and that impulsiveness but he still pitied him as he watched changmin lose his mind over a piece of paper. Changmin looked at him straight in the eyes and grabbed his collar. "Hyung.... **please!** Come with me then! Avert security's attention to where I'm going just--don't make me **NOT** go!! I'll have your salary increased! Just please hyung! I could care less of anyone, even this freaking safety, I want to see him!" Changmin helplessly held on to his bodyguard's wrinkling uniform, eyes already teary.

After a few moments, his bodyguard sighed and nodded.

"The salary's fixed..." He muttered, defeatedly as he started alerting the other bodyguards about their change in plans and to cover them. He also talked to the staffs and lied about a sudden sickness changmin felt and had to leave early. Changmin had to wait in the dressing room and change to his casual clothes where he could disguise himself as a normal person. He could hear the emcee telling the crowd about his condition and the crowd expressed their disappointment and concern about him.

_**"But he promised to do a 2-day-meet, when he fully recovers. How's that sound?"** _

Changmin grinned as the crowd got more excited and started shouting,

**_"Gwenchana, gwenchana!"_ **

**_"TAKE CARE OPPA!!!"_ **

"Changmin-shi, there are some issues about the security in the mall, we might need to look more into it to make sure it isn't compromised--"

"KAJA!!" Changmin wore his bonnet and opened the secret passage himself, leaving his bodyguard no choice but to tail him.

"We're on the move." His bodyguard talked to his mouth-piece and followed changmin, dropping his hopeless warnings. Thankfully, no one has recognized them yet and no one is giving them much attention at all, changmin even stopped by one of the windows on a luxurious watch shop to look at the designer brands.

"Woah~~"

"Appliances centre is just a few feet away to the right." The bodyguard reminded changmin, patiently. Changmin looked at him and nodded, putting his game-face on, he marched towards the sto, feeling very nervous, bursting with happiness, though quite dreadful, emotional and all other things--he thought, the _'sickness'_ lie might come true after all.

There were no doors so changmin walked right in, now being tailed by three of his bodyguards. The shop looked deserted and no salesmen was anywhere in sight. The appliances that were usually turned on for show, were turned off and left the room in silence. "Stay alert, Mr. Shim." His bodyguard monitored the surroundings seriously, and there at the far right a man in a suit stood before the enclosed television section. Changmin almost jumped because it kinda looked like kyuhyun but only for a millisecond. He clenched his sweaty fists and fastened his pace towards the stranger.

"Mr. Cho's waiting." Lee jonghyun's voice was louder as there was no noise in the store, he opened the door behind him and automatically, the appliances came to life---making the whole store noisy again and making the guests jump. Changmin didn't think twice and ran inside a room. The room was quite dark and the laptops were all programmed to demo how good the graphics were for gaming. He almost thought that it was a trap planned by some kidnappers when his eyes adjusted to the light and felt movement.

"Changmin-ah..." He heard a soft voice on his right and there, stood his best friend--on the flesh.

\-----

Siwon, Mr. Park and two of their men were at the control room of the mall and there they have hijacked it and siwon watched his lover reunite with his best friend, through the cctv's. The room was dark but the lights from the televisions illuminated the two's faces. Siwon tried to keep his anger at bay as he watched changmin reach torward kyuhyun and envelop him in a tight hug.

 _'If he suffocates, I'll strangle you with your own intestines.'_ the _bay_ was just destroyed and anger rose in him; seeing kyuhyun touch another man and look so happy about it. Siwon tried to handle his anger but his brows started twitching by themselves, making him more annoyed. He released a growl, oh how he wanted to just end the melodramatic scene but he thought of kyuhyun's happiness and he was able to think with clarity---as big as a grain of sand.

"Watch them, I'll be outside."

Mr. Park averted his gaze from the monitors and watched his boss turn his back and sulkily exit the room, but punching the solid wall first before closing the door. The mall guards that were stationed in the control room, were blindfolded, gagged and tied to the ground but still they jumped at the loud sound that echoed throught the walls.

  
\-----

"Kyu-- **KYUHYEOOOOOOOOOOON!!!** " Changmin exclaimed, squeezing his friend. Kyuhyun jumped a bit from the totally expected iron-embrace but he immediately forgot his issues and hugged his best friend back. It was real, that time. Finally he and changmin are face to face after everything---it felt like his strength was recharged and positivity, refilled to the brink. Changmin seemed taller and it baffled kyuhyun, if only the taller guy wasn't squeezing the soul out of him by those developed biceps and triceps.

"Y-yah.." kyuhyun weakly called to changmin but then the other guy just squeezed him harder and it felt like their chests were being forced to mold into each other--it was painful on the receiving end but kyuhyun won't blame changmin.

"Can't..breath..changmin-ah.." Kyuhyun patted changmin's back and shoulders, urgently.

"Changmin..."

" **Kyu**."

Kyuhyun's voice faded out as he concentrated on what changmin has to say and endured the vice grip on his respiratory system..

"Where have you been? I thought---nevermind, i missed you babo. Don't ever do that again." changmin murmured, his chin resting on his best friend's shoulder.

"I never left....for good, changmin." kyuhyun tried to explain but he didn't want to tell the whole story now, it was too soon and changmin might not react favourably about---everything. Kyuhyun knew he had to arrange another meeting with his best friend but the hard thing is, if siwon would approve---siwon made it clear he could see changmin again because it's safe for the both of them now but, still, he knew he should ask his lover---he's determined to.

"I knew that. Even though you never contacted me until now, i just knew you'll show yourself soon--you had to!....asshole...." changmin loosened his embrace and sighed.

"I'm sorry." kyuhyun wanted to say more but it might just be the start of a conversation he couldn't continue without lying again to his best friend. Finally changmin released him and he was able to breathe in oxygen again. Kyuhyun smiled at changmin, expecting to be replied with one too but it didn't came--he looked far too serious, it was the first time kyuhyun saw his best friend put on that expression.

"Where are you living now? I visited your old apartment, i thought i was lost but then i saw learned that the whole block was practically, ripped off the map by some rich guy and urbanized the area. Forget it, move in with me kyuhyun. The company needs someone of your talent and---i just want my best friend back to my side! Call me stupid but thinking of running the company with you has been my motivation, yeah....i know, that sounds so ...childish..." changmin's eyes were cast down, looking like an embarrassed little kid. Kyuhyun was shocked by changmin's words; he felt guilty that he left and trampled all over changmin's sincerity and now he felt worse that there's no other way than to decline his best friend's offer. "Changmin-ah..." kyuhyun started, his lips feeling heavy as his chest.

Changmin started to giggle and it threw kyuhyun off.

"I'm just messing with you..ba-bo-kyu~ hahaha!! It's not like i'm the girl you left behind right? What's with this atmosphere?!" changmin forced a laugh but at least he's gotten those things off his chest but still, there remains more he didn't want kyuhyun to see. Kyuhyun broke in to a smile and shook his head, it could've been a joke but it left kyuhyun a deeper impression and it wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon.

"Changmin, listen--"

"Wait, how did you know i was here?? And when did you come back to the country?? You didn't even phoned me or pm-ed me on facebook--nothing!! I'm really getting suspicious---"

"Changmin! I'll explain everything to you but....not now.. I need you to meet me again." kyuhyun held on to changmin's arm, alerting the taller.

"Of course we'll see each other---kyuhyun, why are you acting like this? Did something happen while you were gone?" changmin looked at kyuhyun's hand on him then back to kyuhyun's worried eyes. Kyuhyun started feeling nervous for he knew siwon and his men are monitoring them right now but it was siwon who said he'll trust kyuhyun's decisions. It's changmin, practically, his only family before siwon came in his life---he has the right to know. "The next time we meet, i'll tell you the whole story." kyuhyun kept his voice calm to avoid giving changmin the _right_ hints. Changmin brightened up having to talk about their next meeting, though he's puzzled why they couldn't just casually meet and then he realizes, he's somewhat famous so it'll be a bit difficult. Changmin sighed happily and stared at kyuhyun, "You know kyu, i think you've grown muscles." changmin started poking kyuhyun's arms, genuinely intrigued. Kyuhyun swatted the prying finger away, "And your hair...it's black! Have you shrunk?" changmin got closer, measuring their heights. Kyuhyun should've been annoyed but he missed this---changmin, overly-fuzzing over him and being nosy--it was refreshing.

"I bet you can't still beat me in starcraft." kyuhyun remarked, coolly, stepping back but standing his ground proudly. Changmin felt like his life halted, vision narrowing down to the sudden standoffish display of his best friend. Changmin wanted to scream how wrong kyuhyun is but he thought, as a president of a rapidly growing industry---computers, for that matter---he must take the challenge maturely.

Narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms towards kyuhyun, he stood tall and scoffed, "You'll taste defeat when we meet again, kyuhyun. I've been running the company and at the same time sharpening my skills! That's multitasking, you punk!!! No one beats a multitasker!!" changmin huffed and stomped his foot, forgetting all about earlier's conversation.

"Someone who actually _**concentrates**_ on the game, would be one." kyuhyun provoked and was successful as changmin looked like he was about to explode. Changmin's nostrils flared and stomped away, "How 'bout let's play now!" changmin yelled as he rummaged for the controllers and connectors and checked the laptops for any installed game---he was desperate.

Kyuhyun laughed, watching how riled up changmin is getting, "Changmin-ah~ let's play next time. I haven't really played while i was away, i have to practice or else i'm not worthy to be your opponent." kyuhyun knew that would get changmin's attention. The taller dropped the wires on his hands and walked back to his best friend, "Don't you go easy on me!" changmin wanted to playfully hit kyuhyun on the shoulder but the smaller dodged it in reflex.

"Well that was weird, don't tell me you've developed ninja skill while you're away?!" changmin thought it was just a lucky dodge so he dismissed the idea and they both laughed it off.

"After this, don't you dare not contact me kyuhyun or else I'll release a public statament about you." the joke made kyuhyun's heart jump. Knowing changmin, he might actually do that and expose themselves to the enemies. "Of course." kyuhyun simply agreed. "In any way, okay? My number's the same since, i didn't dispose it." changmin patted his pocket, indicating his cellphone number. Kyuhyun nodded, "I'm always online, you know that. If you want, you decided where we meet." kyuhyun was stretching the opportunity siwon gave him but he just got to grab it. "My house is out, people and media flock it 24/7, and we need a place where we can play!! Okay, i'll get on with it." changmin clenched his fists as a sign of determination.

Kyuhyun nodded quietly, feeling the emotion catch up with him. He wished his enemies won't find out about his best friend and if they did, he wished changmin's guards and the public eye would be enough to protect him. Now he understands siwon's reasoning and he's probably findng out a way on how to infiltrate changmin's tight security without getting busted.

"Be careful always changmin." kyuhyun blurted out.

"Of course!! They should be the one's to be careful around me. haha!" changmin's cheery attitude felt reassuring but at the same time unsettling---he'll have to confess soon, he must explain himself and also warn his best friend before something happens first.

**_"Mr. Cho, we should go..."_ **

A knock was heard outside and jonghyun's voice followed.

" _Mr. Cho?_ **That** , you gotta explain to me." changmin chuckled and pointed at the door's direction. Kyuhyun nodded, "Let's get out."

"Who did you talk to, to have this place to ourselves?" changmin looked around, following behind kyuhyun.

"I'll explain everything soon."

"Aish~! Whatever..." changmin caught up with kyuhyun and slung his arm on the smaller's shoulders. They laughed and the feeling of nostalgia took over---the carefree times.

The door opened for them and when they got out, countless men were waiting for them. Changmin's bodyguards wore gray uniforms so the men in black suits, stood out.

"Wait a moment--kyuhyun..." changmin's arm dropped from kyuhyun's shoulder, recognizing some of the suited men at the event celebrating his successorship of the company; that time he forcefully pulled a man who looked so much like kyuhyun but was stopped by dangerous-looking-men in black suits. He looked at his best friend beside him and those eyes told all---he was that man, changmin didn't make a mistake! Kyuhyun felt his facego pale as he recognized the realization on changmin's face. Siwon's men tensed, looking at kyuhyun and same as with changmin's guards.

"I'll explain everything, soon. We need seperate from here, it's safer. I'll call y--" before kyuhyun could bid his goodbye, changmin enveloped him in another hug.

"I missed you and now your back, that's the only important thing." changmin smiled at him, "Dust off your starcraft skills, okay? I'll beat you, once and for all!" changmin ignored the burning stares directed to him, he could only care less. "I will. Bye." kyuhyun could still feel the painful but warm hug of his best friend and he wished it wouldn't ebb away fast. "See you soon, _Mr. Cho_..bwaha~!" changmin indirectly made fun of kyuhyun's personal bodyguard before he was escorted outside by his guards. He was directed to the parking lot and there he was picked up by a darkly-tinted car.

"Those men, changmin-shi. We already did our investigation but it's inadequate so---"

"Hyung, don't bother. Kyuhyun will tell me himself, i trust him."

"Okay, so how did it go? Seeing your best friend again?"

"Ohh....why are you so interested? Hahaha!! I umm...was actually fighting my tears the whole time."

_'I feel complete...aaaaish~ that's so cheesy!!!!!'_

\---------------------------------

"Change of plans, sir. We'll be going up the rooftop and meet Mr. Choi there." jonghyun walked a fair distance, beside kyuhyun and anounced the orders relayed to them by mr. park. Kyuhyun nodded, not really registering what the other said. He still couldn't believe he just saw changmin again and he couldn't absorb the fact that he'll get to see him again, soon. He didn't realize and was completely surprised that they've arrived on the rooftop and there, siwon stood--looking murderous and behind him was a chopper, the pilot--mr. park. The sky was getting dark; the sun, hidden behind the dark-violet clouds but still illuminating the heavens. Ignoring the chilly wind, kyuhyun hurried towards his lover, a smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you. I don't know how much more i could thank you." it's finally sunk in, that he just reunited with changmin and he's so overwhelmed.

"Marry me." siwon said out of the blue. He took out a velvet box from his coat and took out the ring, tossing away the container carelessly and it rolled away to the edge of the building. Siwon's eyes were blazing but it wasn't from anger but passion and a tad bit of jealousy becasue of a certain best friend---it was actually what made him seal the deal and not postpone it any longer.

Kyuhyun stopped on his tracks, his legs weren't working and his chest felt like it was swelling rapidly.

"I---" the younger tried but his brain failed him. Siwon approached him, the dazzling jewelry, looking fragile on his hand.

"You don't have to answer....'cause I wasn't asking." a little smirk made its way on siwon's handsome face as he lifted kyuhyun's left hand, held it gently than usual and inserted the ring on kyuhyun's ring finger. The three blue diamonds on the crowns sparkled under the setting skies and it was mesmerizing. The overwhelming feeling was off the charts and kyuhyun felt his heart palpitating---the drumming could be felt even at the soles of his feet. Siwon pulled him by his left hand and sealed his lips with those passionate ones, hair standing up when he felt siwon cup his jaw and brought him closer.

Kyuhyun could feel the drumming on his ears as his heart wasn't taming down, as if it wanted to rip out from his chest and give itself to the man who's kissing him so passionately. Kyuhyun forgot about the world, he grabbed siwon's other hand and put it on his chest. Siwon felt the wild thumping of the younger's heart on his palms and slowly it started calming down the longer he touched. Kyuhyun laced his fingers with the hand on his chest and they broke apart from the kiss.

"I _**love**_ you." siwon uttered with such intensity as his personality. Kyuhyun's cheeks were stained pink as he heard those rare words come from siwon's lips again.

"Siwon...I love you too, I'm yours." kyuhyun buried his face on siwon's chest and there he heard the same thunderous beating which calmed as he pressed his face longer.

"I'm yours too, kyuhyun--no other." kyuhyun was shocked at siwon's statement that he started tearing up and buried his face on siwon's chest and clutched at his coat.

After everything they've been through; people twisting and obscuring their fates, in the end they'll share their forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	38. Chapter 25 Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

 

Just two days after kyuhyun's reunion with changmin, he finally received a text, a personal message in his sns account and an e-mail from his best friend, saying he'd like to meet again---location and time were already set by him, too. Kyuhyun has been on edge since then and changmin's messages that contained lack of his usual bubbliness and enthusiasm, which were unsettling.

He knew changmin has his own conclusions and is terribly confused about the situation and, him, being the best friend who has kept everything in the dark since meeting siwon---definitely would have a hard time explaining everything. A lot of stuff happened--kyuhyun didn't know where he should start. He wasn't even sure if he could put in to words the different kinds of hell, he went through but he wouldn't lie--not to changmin. Maybe, he'll just not touch something that could rile up his best friend and make matters worse--he'll have to be firm.

Siwon found him staring in to space after he read those message, fingers frozen on top of the keyboard and preoccupied.

"Kyuhyun." Siwon's heavy tone snapped him out of his dreading and looked up to the comfortably-clothed man beside him---it was 2am and the both of them were already preparing to turn in and rest. Kyuhyun's hands jerked, startled at the sudden call; the grandiose ring on his left finger moving also and sparkling under the suite's lights. Both of their eyes looked at the very symbolic jewelry, a sense of calmness filling the air.

"Changmin said...he wants to meet me tomorrow." Kyuhyun said quietly, watching as siwon read the message on the screen. Siwon didn't say anything at first but his features started crumpling into confusion and annoyance. Kyuhyun felt intimidated but he looked forward to siwon's decision.

"He picked a very commercialized hotel. I was hoping he'd be unfortunate enough to pick one of ours, tch. You sure, he gets to pick the place?" Siwon crossed his arms and raised a brow at his fiance. Everything about siwon's gestures scream for kyuhyun to disregard changmin's decision and pick somewhere of siwon's property but still, he wanted to let his best friend have his way. "Yeah, I told him he'll be the one to pick the place." Kyuhyun looked hopefully at siwon with sparkling eyes. Siwon tried to ignore that microdisplay of charm but the sparkles just kept on growing and it felt like he's being assaulted with them--his mind cursing at him to just let the damned boy have his way.

"Damn it..." Siwon muttered and looked away but he didn't fail seeing the bloom of a big smile on kyuhyun's face.

"Fine, but you won't go anywhere else, just at.that.fucking.hotel. You'll be escorted by your little bodyguard there at all times but he won't intervene inside. Don't play around too much--you aren't little kids anymore. He won't touch you and you won't touch him! Maybe..set up a hidden cam or something.."

Kyuhyun started laughing as he watched siwon carry out his orders and talked to himself. Siwon finally noticed that kyuhyun was laughing at him and he stopped his mumblings, shaking off his temper.

"Are you going to...tell everything to that best friend of yours?" Siwon's sudden question seized the younger's laughing but a smile remained on his face---seeing that, siwon felt his heart beat abnormally again for mediocre reasons. Kyuhyun sighed defeatedly, "He has the right to know, I--cant lie to him anymore." Kyuhyun looked hopeful; it was endearing in siwon's eyes but that little devil in his head activated another brain cell of jealousy.

"When you act this way I can't help but despise that shim changmin. Is a _best friend_ really a requirement for someone? _Sheesh..._ how well do you know him? Is that your only relationship with him? **Is that how he sees your relationship???!** " Siwon stepped closer towards kyuhyun, getting all worked up by his own assumptions, paranoia and jealousy. Kyuhyun blinked at siwon, blushing at the man's words; for some reason he found siwon's sudden insecurity, adorable. "Well...." Kyuhyun didn't know what got to him but suddenly he wanted to tease his fiance--a dangerous mob boss with overflowing bloodlust and who was already fuming. Siwon saw the hesitation as the younger admitting there's a possibility one of the two best friends see the relationship as more than friendship. The older rushed past kyuhyun and to the direction of his guns and murder in his eyes.

Kyuhyun caught siwon by the waist, wrapping his arms around it and stopping the rampage.

"I was just....kidding." Kyuhyun couldn't help but smile widely as he rested his head on siwon's broad back. He could feel the older's tensed breathing through the rapid rise and fall of the other's chest but it didn't scare him like it used to. Siwon growled lowly, evening his breathing and forcing his anger back inside its cage.

' _So...kyuhyun was just playing with me..'_

...

What's become of him? Was he this easy now? Where's the hell-raiser that used to be feared by adversaries and respected by his minions?

...

"I'm sorry." He heard the younger apologize and it extinguished his wrath instantly and denied his self loathing.

Oh, right. The hell-raiser fell in love---fell so hard, it almost killed him.

He looked at the pale arms circling his waist and felt the body pressing on his back.

_'Aren't you asking for it too much, kyuhyun?'_ Siwon smirked but hid it as he turned his body towards kyuhyun.

"He's--he's been all about...women's curves and--busts...." Kyuhyun finally saw danger in his finaces eyes and tried to move his hands away but siwon held on to them and held them on his waist. "Yeah?" Siwon slowly turned their bodies while kyuhyun gulped and looked at his trapped arms around siwon. "Y-yes..." Kyuhyun answered, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Siwon started backing kyuhyun up the long computer desk; kyuhyun's nervous face, encouraging him--as if he needed more of that.

Kyuhyun knew danger and he looks at it straight in the eyes but honestly, he wasn't all too much on the regretting side, this time. He didn't know when did he grow fond of being touched by siwon---when being close to that danger became close to having a mini heart attack and his body getting all warm and intimate. Was it the sex? No, it couldn't have been just that. He wasn't as active as siwon nor changmin in that department--he's sure he can live without it, if left behind. It couldn't have been just any other attraction that lead him in that position--or any other position he's been subjected to by siwon. The feeling just bloomed---it exploded; one day he was begging to be freed and the next day he was begging for siwon to be with him.

Even though how much scientists put it into human-reading form, **LOVE** is a phenomena--an event that when occurs, would stay for good. The good thing about it, kyuhyung thought, is that he could share it with another---with siwon.

"I hope you're not thinking about him, this early." Siwon's whisper travelled from his ear to his musings and it pulled him out of there. Kyuhyun could feel his bottom has already hit the table where his keyboards laid out and his arms weren't trapped by siwon's waist anymore but they just stayed there.

Kyuhyun shook his head, feeling embarrassed to admit he was actually thinking about the man in front of him.

"Then, I bet on all my assets that you're thinking about me." Siwon's voice was gravelly and it sent goosebumps right on kyuhyun's neck and back.

"You... win." Kyuhyun blushed, secretly his fingers typed away on the keyboard behind him.

"Well then, I'll take my prize just before we add an ' **i** ' to your surname." Before kyuhyun could react to what siwon said, his lips were held hostage and his body was lifted on top of the keyboards. Unfortunately, he sat on his hand painfully as it was typing but got it out of the way before his own butt could crush it. Siwon held kyuhyun's smooth neck as his tongue parted the younger's lips. The pair of pajamas kyuhyun wore were thin and it felt good under his hands, especially when the thigh behind it shivered under his touch.

\---

Jonghyun was resting his eyes as he sat by his boss's door. He was on a three-week collaboration project with all the programmers under kyuhyun's command and it was anything but a walk in the park. He was given the option to handle the less complicated for he had other jobs to do which includes guarding kyuhyun 24/7 but he refused to exclude himself from the programming duties. Good thing he has this sleeping disorder so he needn't to rest, though, it shouldn't be called as it is cause not much sleeping was really being done. He wasn't that well off and the line of work he grew up with wasn't decent enough for him to go and visit doctors so instead of worrying _why_ he could function for a whole month without sleeping, he just lived with it and used it to his advantage.

He spent those sleepless months training his body and brain; waiting up for anonymous calls regarding his target. But now that he's under kyuhyun's wing, he didn't have to do those anymore and he discovered, he could actually stretch his active and sleepless nights for another month or two. Now, he's at his third month with few minutes of sleep under his belt and his fingers were getting numb. Few seconds of closing his eyes and stretching his hand muscles, a warning sound came from his laptop and alerted him. An urgent request coming from kyuhyun's computer and it was prompting him to break in to his boss's computer and handle the unsaved work and raw data because of an _unforeseen_ that's happening inside. Without further thinking he did what was told and easily broke in to the systems, the message probably triggered vulnerability so he could easily access kyuhyun's computer and deal with the data.

It was a no-brainer for jonghyun. He knew what was happening inside. No matter how he evade the logic, the two are probably fucking or fighting--he called dibs on the former. Jonghyun sighed heavily as he got the work done and left the laptop running.

_'So degrading._ ' He thought of kyuhyun--his boss. He never liked the idea of kyuhyun being bossed around by someone, much more being pinned down and taken. He joined the organization out of soaring respects for kyuhyun and now that siwon is in the picture, it seemed to him that kyuhyun was pushed out of the way to greatness. He grumbled mentally--he wasn't the type to express anything vocally--another trait that saves his energy. As long as kyuhyun is alive, he'll be by the man's side; guarding with his life and respecting by the organ pumping inside his ribcage. And if ever--- **if ever** \---his boss would design a coup 'd'etat against the current president, he'll be more than willing to be of service. Jonghyun didn't want to think more of it now, out of respect for kyuhyun's integrity and principles.

Two minutes passed but still, silence weighed down everything else. That was odd, seeing as the suites weren't that soundproof and siwon and kyuhyun's 'sessions' can be compared to tornadoes, having bad blood against furnitures and interiors. Curiosity is a common enemy for most people--some just lucky enough to reap its benefits--but jonghyun won't push his. He won't dare press his ear on the door, just a foot from him because he thought, more than explanation of what's happening he might also hear unsavory noises inside. The ex-assassin, sighed quietly--closing his eyes for a millisecond before alertness washed over him again.

He heard footsteps and the password-locked-door, crunched open. Siwon came out; his face gravely serious that you won't dare ridicule the mob boss for just having his comfortable, night clothes on.

_'So they didn't do it...'_ Jonghyun concluded, crossing out his earlier assumption.

"You'll be going with kyuhyun tomorrow." The door closed and siwon spoke to him, the sharpness in his eyes and tone alerted him more than he already is and the mention of his boss's name was like caffeine--it woke him up.

"Yes." Jonghyun was about to bow curtly but siwon scoffed and stopped him half way.

"Don't even try." Siwon knew that jonghyun's loyalty only lies with kyuhyun so it amused him to see the man trying. "Don't bullshit me, it's kyuhyun's wish that you stay here. If not, I would've killed you. It's clear you don't see yourself working under me--tshh...fucking stupidity but I'll let it slide. Your business is kyuhyun's safety and kyuhyun is mine, so don't fuck it up." Siwon glared at jonghyun, his words full of venom and distaste. Jonghyun stood there, denying a whisper of fear on his ears and took in siwon's words. Siwon didn't even wait for an answer before he turned away, he looked hurried but then he halted his way to the elevator.

"Yah. You know that shit, starcraft?" siwon asked out of the blue.

Jonghyun nodded, "Mr. Cho's game, yes, I do."

Siwon smirked and folded his arms on his chest. "They're gonna play that tomorrow. Have some fun and mess with that Changmin's computer. If kyuhyun loses, I'll have your head."

An order to have fun---jonghyun didn't see that coming. A small grin went up his usually stoic face, undeniably, liking the idea. He never expected to like an idea coming from siwon's mind and there he was exercising his facial muscles and grinning, as if siwon didn't just threaten decapitating his head.

_'I'll try hard not to be traced.'_ Jonghyun watched as siwon's form disappeared, to where, he deduced, must be his office to meet with Mr. Park.

_'I bet the meeting place isn't one of his territories, that's why he seems hurried.'_ Jonghyun started typing on his laptop but he did expect to see no information of kyuhyun and changmin's meet up and he really did not. _'It's better this way.'_ A slip up would make their enemies, swoon like sharks on that piece of information.

_'I'll just wait for the briefing, then.'_ Jonghyun clicked on the starcraft icon, getting re-acquainted with the so-called-addicting game. It wasn't his hobby to play such but he needed the basics if he should intercept changmin's game.

\---------------------------------

"Hyung..."

"Yes.. changmin-shi..."

"Can I bother you for a moment?"

"It's 3am...you've been here in our quarters for the past thirty minutes postponing our sleep--no rush."

"But this is _reaaally_ important~"

"You say that everytime, **sir**."

"Eyy~ don't be formal! I'll feel like I'm unwanted."

"Hardly..."

Changmin's bodyguard massaged his temples as he listened to the rumblings on the top bunk bed, which was supposed to be for another security personnel--his roommate--but changmin barged in and plopped on the bed before anyone could even make sense of the visit. Clad in pajamas, changmin told the other guard to just sleep in his room because he'll be occupying the man's bed and he never locks anyway so it'll be easy to come in.

Like always, it was a lost case and the other guard had to find another quarters and find a place to sleep--he'd never accept the company president's invitation, especially when the head of security glared and mouthed _'don't'_ , at him.

"Hyung you asleep?" Changmin peered down from the bed and saw his bodyguard already shielding his eyes from the lights and looking asleep.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, now." The response sounded heavy with sleep but changmin felt encouraged. Something's been bothering him since he had a chance to reunite with kyuhyun and the feeling seemed familiar; it's like, it just waited for the right time to finally appear. Changmin's felt confused..

"I'm confused, hyung." Changmin sighed earning a look from his exhausted bodyguard.

"About what?" The older cleared his throat and sat up on his bed, resting his head on the wall.

_'It's definitely going to be a long night.'_

Changmin lied on his back and stared at the ceiling. "You might get weirded out." Changmin said, a wave of hesitation hitting him.

"I expected much after I signed the contract." The older chuckled. Changmin understood the insult and let out an annoyed groan.

"Ithinkilikelikemybestfriendaargghh..." Changmin covered his face with a pillow, wanting to garble his sentence but the man under, understood everything.

"I expected much... Well, do you see yourself doing _it_ with him?"

"Wh-what?! N-no! I mean--hyung, what the hellmppph~!!" Changmin knew no one could see but it was through reflex he smothered his burning face on the same pillow.

"I'm just being real here. This _like-like-thing_ could just be brotherly love, you know. You've been away from each other for quite some time and knowing you..." The bodyguard let his words hang in the air, not wanting to sound offending.

Changmin recovered from the blood draining thoughts, provoked by the older and noticed the cliffhanger. "Go on." Upside down, he peeked under the bed and narrowed his eyes towards the other.

"No offense, you're clingy as it is--it could happen."

"Oh.... **hey!!** But--It did feel overwhelming, seeing him again. But I've never felt this way towards him before." Changmin held on to his chest and stomach; they felt queazy and unstable everytime he thinks about kyuhyun.

"Maybe it's just a phase. _Hayy.._ poor kyuhyun-shi..."

"Yah what's that suppose to mean?! Hyung, I'm really, totally, serious. I feel so possessive towards him I---I want him by my side and that's the mind set I had since I started working; for mine and his future. What I feel for kyu is _arghh~_ special, more than what I felt for any girl I dated." Changmin felt depression getting to him. He knew what he felt for kyuhyun changed; it's more than longing what he felt those months he hasn't seen the other. It's just that they've been the best of friends for so long, he did feel possessive about kyuhyun then but the waiting made it grew. Not having kyuhyun by his side, made him realize how precious he is to him and to make matters worse, he practically built his life on the hopes of spending it with kyuhyun, once he came back.

"You mean, what you feel isn't just sexual?"

"Delete the 'just', it's entirely NOT sexual."

"So that's where you're confused?"

"Arrghh..I don't know!! Yes!?!" The bed shook as changmin flailed angrily.

"So...it's never in your intention to do those stuff to kyuhyun-shi, it isn't one of your intentions?"

"What the fuck?! Yes, hyung!! Yes!!! I just want to protect him! I mean--yes, protect him but I don't want...someone else doing it for me..."

"Haaayy... Okay, then. What of his traits are you attracted to, if any?"

"Huh? Well...he's kind--he puts up with me, so you gotta say he's r _eaaally_ kind. Wait, you're asking if I see him as attractive? Be specific hyung!" The bed squeaked with displeasure from the surges of tantrums.

"Changmin-shi...I'm just asking if there's something in there, that appreciates kyuhyun-shi's appearance or charisma--you have to understand this, you're a man."

Changmin listened to the older's words and he didn't have to think hard before the 'man in him' splayed out kyuhyun's features and characteristics that appeals to him. The head of security of the Shims' knew the musings done above him so he took time and rest through the silence--that he knew would end soon.

"Why are your---your questions are so creepy!!!!" Changmin hit himself on the head as not-so-friendly thoughts invaded it. He still isn't accustomed to thinking romantically without any girls included--he felt uneasy and guilty, that he somehow enjoyed it.

"I'm just making sense of all your rants. So you find it creepy to be in a sexual relationship with a man--"

"Huh? When did I say that? I don't really give a shit, I'm not homophobic-- _jeez..._ I'm confused, remember? But not about my sexuality but what I feel for Cho Kyuhyun--my bestfriend!! And it's **NOT** sexual!"

Changmin jumped from that impressive height and plopped down on the floor, looking up to his bodyguard. The older gave the indian-sitting-president an unimpressed look and shook his head.

"Haaayyy....this really isn't included in the job description... So you want kyuhyun-shi for yourself, like a lover but you won't welcome the idea of--"

" **Don't** say it." Changmin kneeled at the other's bed side as he got riled up.

"--of doing sexual activities like kissing or--"

**"HYUNG!!!** "

"--having sex with him--"

" **AAAAaaRrrrghh!!!** " Changmin covered his ears and planted his butt on the floor again.

"--because you think it's undignified but think about this; what if it is kyuhyun-shi making a move on you, how will you take it?"

Changmin froze and it wasn't the cold floor, to blame.

"That's impos---"

" **What.if.** " The older emphasized and watched as changmin's face evolve in to a state of shock and then unrespondence.

...

...

...

_'What if kyuhyun did....my best friend...would I?'_

"Would you be disgusted? Would you be accepting? Or would you be aroused to oblivion--"

"Okay, hyung. Goodnight! See you tomorrow!!" Changmin stood up and dashed out of the quarters, failing to hear the _'it's today!'_ correction, from his bodyguard.

\---

**\---Kyuhyun's POV---**

_badump~_ _badump~_ _badump~_

I touched my chest; i could feel my heart going haywire. I looked at my wrist watch but then i noticed this sparkling ring first, it always catches my eye and maybe, besides the nervousness I'm feeling for meeting up changmin again and spilling the beans, the person who gave this ring who's just beside me, is also making my heart palpitate.

I glanced at him...

He's always dressed formally, looking sharp and serious, that not even a fly can go past him...

His face is always this serious---effortlessly frightening...but--

I remember this very face that was the subject to my nightmares but it feels like they happened so long ago, i can't even bring myself back to that time. How i felt in the past for siwon, is nothing compared to how i'm feeling for him at the present. And maybe, hopefully, changmin would understand that once i've told him my current situation.

"Loving the view?" siwon suddenly looked at me and caught me looking at him. It was embarrassing... and i have to sit so close to him the entire travel to that hotel, changmin arranged. "Sorry, i didn't mean to...stare." i mumbled, thinking he's annoyed. "You actually think i mind? What's up with you? Just tell me if you want us to go around and cancel this little---this meeting." there was this expectant look in his eyes, telling me to just give it up and then there's that other thing--concern. The driver--Mr. Park is out on a confidential mission given by siwon--and jonghyun, are within earshot so i was conscious of myself. "No, it's nothing. I'm just--nervous that's all." i couldn't read what went inside siwon's head before he opened his mouth and yelled, "Stop the car!!".

The car stopped in the middle of a left turn, making other cars honk at us madly.

"Wait, siwon. Let's go, i'm okay." i tried to reason out but my damned voice wasn't even convincing in my own ears. Siwon looked directly at me, once again, i don't know what he's thinking about. "This car won't move till you're 100% sure you want to go." siwon brought the window down and put his hand outside, i followed it with my eyes and i was shocked to see him give every car that overtook us, a "fuck you"-gesture.

"C'mon, i'm a hundered percent sure i want to go." i'm getting flustered, how can i convinve him?! With all the honking at this 6pm-rush-hour, i couldn't think of anything. I glance at jonghyun and thankfully he was also looking at me but i can't ask him now, or else siwon might just get pissed.

"Please drive, ahjussi." i tried talking to the driver but he looked even more frightening than siwon; he looked like he isn't made to be behind the steering wheel but in front of an army---i'm sorry, why am i insulting this man? I looked at siwon and he's just smirking at me and his hand was back inside. My phone vibrated inside my pocket, i already know who that was. "Let's go, please." i whispered to siwon but he just looked at me. This is getting ridiculous, i need to see changmin--my best friend.

"Let's go, jonghyun." i don't know what came over me but after that order, i grabbed my bag and opened my door.

**"YAH!!"**

I heard siwon yell, and before i and jonghyun could put a foot outside, i was grabbed by siwon and jonghyun tactically went back inside too before the car sped up.

My heart almost failed and now i'm experiencing series of heart attacks; i--didn't even know what came over me. Siwon had his arms around me tightly and it got me immobilized; i'm thankful that he did pull me because if he didn't, i think i might've actually feel......hurt.

  
_-cont-_


	39. Chapter 25 Part 2 (No Money)

 

_-cont-_

I could feel his chest rising up and down rapidly against my back and his breath was also fast--did i do that?

"I'm sorry..."

I was supposed to say that but then someone beat me to it; it sounded like siwon's voice and it came from behind. The arms around my belly and chest tightened and i could feel my heart swell in my chest. "It's--" i was about to say that it was alright but i don't want to seem like i'm shrugging his apology, "--i'm sorry too." this atmosphere, i wish i could put it into intelligent words and tell them to changmin but there's no explaining of what this is. If i tried then all there is to say is that when siwon holds me like this, my body reacts weirdly that i couldn't move--

"Don't ever do that again..."

\--even his voice is enough to make me lose my bearings and strip me from any other thoughts besides him.

I want siwon--more than what i show him. I love him...

No matter what anyone says i won't leave him; just imagining living life without him again--I can't. I wish changmin would understand.

"please..." i muttered without realizing and squeezed siwon's hands around me.

"If he's a real friend he would understand." siwon said, freeing me from his embrace and looking at me. "If he turned out to be not...then i'll deal with him." siwon's remark raised warning signals in my head but they were drowned out as his lips closed to mine and kissed me.

And like this, i forget everything for this single moment.

His lips were warm and moist, thin but firm. I didn't know when but i already knew the right tilt of my head for our lips to lock perfectly--i feel embarrassed about it sometimes but right now, i don't care. It wasn't like any other kiss we shared, this time it felt warm and encouraging. There's really no logical way to explain how he makes me feel--this may be hard to admit but he's everything i could ever want in any way.

  
I could feel my face getting warm and where his hand traveled--hotter.

That rough but gentle hand on my cheek, made my face tingle with affection-- _'i hope it doesn't show too much.'_

He pressed his lips more towards mine and i couldn't help but give way to his tongue--- _'i feel feverish...'_

His hand traveled down my neck and it made me exhale involuntarily but my lips stayed attached to his--- _'let's not arrive yet.'_

"Kyuhyun..." siwon whispered my name, distancing our mouths by an inch. He looked like he wanted to say something but nothing came out--he just let his hands go down my side and squeezed me through my shirt. I trembled in his palm--i understood him. "Don't worry, i'll explain everything I can." i croaked out, i wish it didn't came out as me being unsure because now, i really feel encouraged. Siwon nodded a bit, looked me in the eyes and made my heart flutter.

"We'll be picking you up like the last time. You probably know the fuzz that's happening; there are always traitors among us. Word got out about you and me, though, i never really planned hiding our relationship for too long so we can't give 'em a reason to look down at us--give it a few months. It's better you tell your **friend** about the danger of being--well...your friend." siwon trained his eyes somewhere as he told all those things to me--he's deep in thought.

"I planned to mention that but i don't expect him to be scared off. He's _that_ stubborn." i smiled as i saw the pure annoyance in siwon's face, maybe he wished changmin would cower and sever ties with me; his jealousy is one of a kind. "What are you laughing at?!" i hid my smile as he looked right back at me. Initially, i wanted to leave him in a better mood but i guess i failed at that.

"We've arrived Mr. Cho." the driver announced and my stomach suddenly made a back flip, the nerves are back the second they were gone.

"...we can pefectly see that, stupid...idiot...." siwon muttered, glaring at the sturdy walls of the hotel. Jonghyun was first to go out and i was also about to open my door when siwon pulled me again in a heart beat. I felt his large hands on my neck and his lips on mine; no more warmness--it was just him, making me feel his hot desires and making me lose my head just a few minutes before i meet up with my best friend.

" _Ahmng~_ " it was unintentional--i promise! It feels awkward but i don't want it to stop and it was getting hard, no pun intended. And I was just wearing a simple shirt so he easily stretched the collar down and bit my skin, the next second he released my lips. It hurt but at the same time it was....

"Are you hard?" i heard him ask, his lips not leaving my collar bone and suddenly felt his hand on my crotch.

My brain is dying.

"Siwon!" i gasped, trying to pry his hand of my jeans but it didn't budge--i'm so helpless with him. I wanted to scoot away and make a run for it, i can't imagine myself meeting with changmin with an erection. I might set a second day for explaining things--that, i could endure but the teasing i'll receive would be unimaginable. "What? I'm your fiance, i can do this to you right? Do it to me too. Who cares?" siwon got my hand and put it on his crotch too and it was--he was already--he's excited. I knew i was blushing mad and i could feel the cold sweat on my overheating nape.

"Siwon..." i _**need**_ to go or else i might lose this one again. I pulled my hand from his crotch and successfully pried off his hand. He smirked at me and wriggled his brows, suggestively. What is he thinking? Why did he let go easily?

"Okay, see you tomorrow." he smiled at me but his eyes told me something else; this gut-feeling that something big is in store for me tomorrow. "S-see you." i hurriedly grabbed my stuff and dashed out the car. I can't let anyone see my face, i just know I'm--"Your face is very red, mr. cho." jonghyun, who was behind me, reminded me--there was no need. "I'm sorry, that was..inappropriate." i told him, feeling the heat from my cheeks. "It's not my place to think so, sir. Please relax." jonghyun's response made me more flustered. I slinged my bag on my left shoulder and started walking to the elevators, passing by the front desk and security.

I looked down at my feet and anywhere else besides the people's faces. The sparkling of my ring caught my eye--i decided to take it off and pocketed the jewelry because i figured, it'll be too much for changmin to know about siwon's proposal--he might not even accept everything i would say. I could hear jonghyun talk to our men and confirm things--i guess they found a way to infiltrate this hotel. I fished out my phone--ignoring my sweaty palms--and called changmin but he didn't answer. I called several times but he wasn't answering. I looked at jonghyun in alarm and he understood.

No, no, no, no, he couldn't be in danger right now. I was thorough with everything! But changmin..he's--just not!

"Let me alight first, mr. cho." jonghyun was done speaking to our men and he overtook my space as the elevator doors arrive at our floor. My heart was thumping hard with dread but when the doors opened, i was met with a long queue of changmin's bodyguards and they lead to one door, that was ajar--his bad habit. Jonghyun relaxed when he saw and gave me way. He started talking to his mouth piece again and i caught the words _"outnumbered"_ and _"could take them all"_ but i could care less. i walked straight to the room, ignoring the eyes trained on me.

"Kyuhyun-shi, changmin-shi's waiting for you inside." i remembered him, changmin's bodyguard. I bowed at him, and he looked a bit shocked then bowed back.

"I'll be waiting here, sir." jonghyun's deep bow caught the others' eyes and they all looked at us suspiciously--i knew they have their suspicions and so will changmin. Nevertheless, I nodded at jonghyun and opened the door.

**"KYUHYUN!!!!!!!"**

"Mmf!" i expected that but i never predicted when he'll throw himself to me again, so the air felt like it was knocked out off me.

"Chang~min." it felt like he got stronger from the two days ago and it was scary. I literally felt that my body would snap into two if didn't stop him. i wriggled my right hand free and tried pulling him off me, he was wearing casual clothes like me so i grasped the fabric of his shirt and tried pulling.

"Changmin-ah--" i pulled at his back, maybe scratching him a bit and heard his shirt stretch. I didn't know if i hurt him but he let go instantly and looked at me weirdly. "Nice to see you too." i shook my head and went towards the kitchen, i knew he would follow. i dropped my bag on the countertopcarefully, it contained my electronics after all. I planned to make myself comfortable and went for some water and opened his fridge; as usual, the very basic food--like water--would be forgotten by the mound of chocolates and junk foods he usually devours. Opening the other door, finally, i found a lone bottle of water--oh what memories i have for these kind of suspicious-looking bottles. But, i bet changmin would never pull that prank on me or maybe he just doesn't know about that--well, i won't be the one telling, i would actually take that to my grave.

I was already drinking but i could've sworn i heard something i've never had when i'm with my best friend--silence.

"Changmin?" i called, walking back to the living room and saw him still standing on the same spot where he crushed me.

"Changmin! What are you  doing there?" his shoulders jumped at my call and looked at me as if he's fighting internally. "Are you okay?" i asked out of concern.

"N-no, I--i just had a vision that I'LL BE KICKING YOUR ASS ON STARCRAFT!! LET'S PLAY!" he yelled and ran towards the room. I shoook my head and capped my drink. "Should i carry some snacks there?" i yelled at him, going for my bag in the kitchen.

"WHAT SNACKS?!! THEY'RE ALL HERE!!!! COME ON! STOP STALLING MY STREAK!! _hehehe~_ "

"You haven't even won!" i knew this is gonna be fun, i couldn't even stop smiling.

I ran to the room; the floor was covered with snacks and sodas and there at changmin's side were plates of noodles, rice meals and whatever he could stuff into his belly. There was only one king size bed--i don't even expect us to be sleeping. "Come on~~!! Set your station up, i'm ready!!!!" he sat at the floor (right side of the bed), his laptop in front of him and hit a bag of chips which burst loudly, sending crumbs everywhere. I sat at the opposite direction, careful not to step on any food and set up my laptop with his.

"You know, before anything else, you should really start locking your doors, changmin."

"Huh? Why _that_ now? Geez, don't be sucha worry wart Cho Kyuhyun. It's just like my personality! i have nothing to hide! Haha!"

"Tshh...i'm actually worried about the neighbors. You scream a lot when we do this, they might think we're doing shady stuff."

"W-what the--shut up! YOU'RE STALLING! YOU'RE THE ENEMY!!!" is he flustered? haha!

I'll forget about the talk for now, and hopefully, later, i would summon up enough courage to bring it up.

\---

**"DIE!!!!!"**

**"TAKE THAT!! HAHA!"**

**"I GOT ONE!! I'LL FIND YOU CHO!!"**

"That was actually your ally..."

**"WHAT?! NO! STOP PSYCHING ME!!"**

"Ahahaha!! Your ally just took revenge on you!"

**"WAAH! NO!! YOU BASTARD!!! HERE!!"**

**"WHERE'S MY CHIPS?!!"**

"How would i know?"

**"KYUHYUN!!!!!"**

"I'm near."

**"WHERE?!!"**

"Beside the bed."

**"AHAHAH-NOT FUNNY!!"**

**"HEY!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY GAME?!! ARGH!! WE HAVE A HACKER!!"**

"I'll get it."

**"YOU CAN DO THAT--YOU CAN!! WOW! NOW FOCUS!!"**

...

...

...

\---

"C'mon, changmin, stop moping." it was 3:45am, the battle's been won by us, and changmin was killed by his ally. It was the worst of his games..so far and i feel happy and sympathetic about that. "I just wanna sleep.." he had his face burried on the mattress, laptop already hibernating beside his foot. "Then sleep." i said, mounting the bed and reaching down to pat his back. "But...you have something important to tell me, right?" he lifted his head and looked at me tiredly. I suddenly had cold feet, scooting on the side to make way for changmin, as he climbed the bed.

"I'm all ears, kyuhyun." he lied on his back on the soft pillows and stared at me. I did the same but i looked up at the ceiling, "Tell me what conclusions you have first." i felt the bed shift as he adjusted himself and looked up at the ceiling too.

"I..umm...it's really clear, even for a guy like me, to see that you're in some kind of dangerous business--all yakuza-y~ But what made me wonder is, why, kyuhyun?"

"Did you, by any chance, owe this people some money and now you're working it off?" changmin sounded really concerned more than confused--he needs to know now.

"Please listen changmin, carefully and with the most open minded way you can." i started, feeling my lips tremble with this ugly dread.

"Okay, shoot--i mean, i promise, i'll take everything in with an open skull."

I sighed, "I---argh..how can i start. Do you remember the time i needed money for our tuition fee, cause the school cut off the free education to us scholars?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"When i was out and looking for jobs to earn extra income i came across this man and he gave me an opportunity to earn money."

"WHAT?! I was practically begging you yo borrow from me--okay, i know i said i'll be open minded but kyuhyun, you gotta admit that's some stupid stunt you did! Okay continue."

"I'm sorry okay?" this is bad, i have to skip some unsavory details, he's not ready for them--he probably won't ever be.

"I--i agreed to it before i could even think straight i agreed to work for him and got... _paid._ I didn't even know he's a mobster and to top it all off, he's the leader."

"Wait--what kind of job exactly?... Kyuhyun..don't tell me..." changmin sat up and looked at me with calculating eyes. I couldn't retain my position and had to sit up too.

"I--had....i-i ha sex with him." i didn't have to look at him to see how his face fell. Chills went up my spine finally talking about that night and i can't wait to end this.

"Kyuhyun."

"His name is, choi siwon. He's the biggest person in the underground scene,"

"Kyuhyun wait--"

"No one could know about this changmin. It's dangerous for--"

"KYUHYUN!!! Wait! Please...did he..hurt you?! Did he force you? Are you being held against your will? Tell me, tell me now!" changmin didn't do anything but i felt like i'm suffocating under his stare, i couldn't even look up to meet his eyes.

"N-no." i was, but I'm not now..he couldn't know about that, though.

"You're not convincing me kyuhyun."

"He freed me after that one night but he kept pursuing me--changmin...he's the one that bought the biggest share in our university. He didn't stop till he got to me. The thing is evetually..i---i.." i feel i'm about to betray my best friend and it's hard to just spew it out to him.

...

...

"You like him?" my head snapped at him. My vision was getting blurry with tears and i knew i'm blushing again but there was that faint smile that bloomed on changmin's lips. "I'm sorry..." i said, looking down again, i wish he isn't disgusted with me. "Well you really should be!! I should be the first person you talk to about these things! You got laid, god damn it! Shall we celebrate?" changmin's smiling face pumped the heavy feeling out of my heart but there's still left from those i didn't mention to him.

"You're not...disgusted?" the bed creaked as he jumped to emphasize his outrage.

"WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND DO YOU THINK I AM?! Of course not! He's your first and now you like him, it's good. But kyuhyun, what i'm worrying about is your safety. You said he's kind of a bigshot mobster--two problems there; _bigshot_ and _mobster_. He treats you well? You talked about danger, are you sure you're safe with him?" changmin asked seriously. I nodded, grippping my left hand subconsciously. Changmin saw and before i knew it, he got hold of my left hand and his eyes got bugged out, seeing the scar that went through the top of my hand to my palm--the scar yunho gave me. Bad memories started coming back and i fought the urge to break down once again--be firm kyuhyun, for changmin!

"You've been hurt. Kyuhyun, please tell me this is just from an accident." changmin's voice grew deeper and he held tightly on my hand.

"Calm down, changmin--i'll explain. We had a run in with an old enemy of his, i came out with this and...siwon--went into coma." he can't know about anything else--he just couldn't. The memory of yunho's men, touching me, tasting me, fucking me like dogs and siwon being shot---i can't. "Kyu." i was suddenly enveloped in an embrace, though i felt undeserving of his comfort, i let him do it. "You must've felt so miserable..." he whispered, tightening his hug. "I felt like dying..." i answered, the tears spilling out my eyes. "I'm sorry i wasn't there, i should have been. I suck as a best friend."

"You don't...you can't be involved..at that time--it was dangerous for everyone...I'm really sorry for not being honest with  you changmin-ah..i'm sorry." i held on to his chest, burying my face as my tears won't stop falling. I hurt my best friend and i'm hurting him by not telling everything--i feel so rotten. "I'm sorry.." he held me on my shoulders and shook his head. "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me at once but i don't care about that, i just want you to be happy. I care about you kyuhyun, i really do. I don't know what to think about that choi siwon but if he makes you happy--" changmin paused, looking at me with saddened eyes before he continued, "--i have no choice but to be happy for you too." he released his hold on me and smiled, though it never reached his eyes.

I knew it, i ended up hurting my best friend but thankfully he's understanding, even though he's naturally stubborn.

"So when will i meeet him?"

"I had to assess him first before i agree for him to be your boyfriend." changmin looked away, wiping his eyes and nose. "He has a bit of a temper so...i have to ask him that." i said, wiping my eyes.

If i tell him i'll be marrying siwon, i bet he wouldn't keep still like this.

"So what?! I'm your freaking best friend, i have a say in this. You're a sly one, you know that." he punched me lightly on the shoulder, i knew it, the time has come. "Shut up." i told him off, i just know what perverted things are coming in to his mind. "Never knew you had this fetish in you...mobsters.." he whistled suggestively. i shook my head at him, feeling the atmosphere lighten up.

"Changmin...I'm really sorry." he looked at me with his smiling face for awhile.

"You owe me, no sorries." he said lying back down, making the bed shake.

"Okay, i owe you." i said lying back too.

"You're gay kyuhyun."

"Why that suddenly?!" i buried my burning face on my hands, hating changmin for his randomness.

"Kkkk..."

_-cont-_


	40. Chapter 25 Part 3 (No Money)

 

 

_-cont-_

I didn't even realize we've drifted off to sleep 'till i was woken up by something lifting up my legs--my reflexes kicked in and this familiar fear shook me awake. I looked down and there i realized changmin was sleeping horizontally on the bed and was under my legs, his head hanging outside the bed. He was a messy sleeper so he kept rolling back and forth, my legs moving with him. I sat up, and watched him sleep comfortably even though his body is longer than the width of the bed and his head and feet dangled outside.

 _'He's became so successful, in those few months that i was away..but still he managed to keep his down to earth attitude, maybe that's why peoplecan't help but love him. I wish i could be more honest with him..but he doesn't need to share my sufferings, he doesn't deserve that. He has his whole life ahead of him, i couldn't even imagine where he's getting inspiration to push and persevere--he's a great man, i wonder if he's dating someone now...he pribably is dating some poeople._ '

I stared at him for awhile, _"..shquishy..pillow.."_ he said talking in his sleep, hugging himself. He's mostly like a kid; carefree and impulsive.

I can't help myself, i lied down and rest my head on his chest, cuddling up to him--he used to do these kind of things to me, i never really gave much thought about it, i always shoo him away but this is really comforting. I missed this...

"Huh?! wha-yah!" changmin surprised me as he woke up without a reason and pinned me on the bed as if to stop me from attacking him. He had my wrists pinned and he looked at me like he was dreaming and slowly his face, morphed into surprise and released me. "I was helpless and you're taking advantage of me!" changmin distanced himself and pretended to cover his non-existent-bust, from me. I suddenly imagined him as a girl and i couldn't help but laugh; this tall, muscular guy as a girl--what a nightmare.

"Aish.." changmin suddenly looked annoyed. He adjusted his position so his head could lie down but his feet dangled more. He turned his back at me but then he grabbed my hand and put it on his waist, making me fall over and hug him.

"We're we..this weird before?"

"We just didn't care what's common or not. You told me yourself." i felt changmin is bothered by something but of course i wouldn't be able to guess that on my own. He suddenly face me and hugged me, i guess it really doesn't make a difference that he knows i like men.

"I really missed you kyuhyun...you don't know how i lived without my partner in crime--i thought i won't survive. Please don't leave me again." changmin looked at me like a kicked puppy. "I won't, i have no choice actually. i had to check in on you everytime so that i'll know, none of our enemies would get to you." i told him, retracting my had from his waist but he pulled it back again. "Kyuhyun...i want to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you now, though."

I laughed, he acting childish again.

"Will you ever tell me?" he stood up after my question, leaving me on the bed.

"Nope! haha! Shall we eat breakfast? It's 5am!" changmin started arranging himself, drinking a can of soda he picked up from the floor.

"I still feel full from all those junkfoods we ate and i have to go." i looked at changmin apologetically. He grimaced, "Fine, fine! Mr. Gangster got you on curfew and i don't want to use your I.O.U on as simple as breakfast, i'll really think hard about that."

"Don't think too much, it's bad for you." i teased making him scoff at me. Should he meet with siwon i bet it'll be one hell of a meeting, but i want to, i just need to arrange it properly. He left the room for awhile, leaving me to fix my stuff and put them back on my back pack.

"Yah yah yah, kyuhyun. That bodyguard of yours, why don't you let him rest? He's been up since last night." changmin went back in and told me. He's actually worried of jonghyun. "Don't worry, he has this condition where he could function for a months without sleep." i explained making changmin's mouth open in awe. "Cool! He doesn't doze off? When does he sleep then and how long?" changmin took a peek outside, the door must be opened already or he forgot to close it again. "Just one night sleep and he's ready to go,he hacks with me." changmin's reactions were always priceless and gives saisfaction to anyone who's talking. "Do you want to meet him?" i asked. "No.no~ It's cool but i'm actually freaked out." changmin rubbed his arms as if extinguishing his goosebumps. I laughed, slinging my bag on my shoulder.

"Are you going to stay here more?" i asked, changmin nodded, yawning.

"I actually want to sleep more. Contact me always okay? I might be already in cahoots with your enemies, haha!" changmin opened the door for me.

"I will, see you later." relief washed over me as i headed out and met a bowing jonghyun.

"Bye." changmin ruffled my hair and i left with high spirits.

"At the rooftop. sir." jonghyun said, escorting me to the elevator.

"Why are we taking the chopper?" our own hotel wasn't that far away so i was baffled as to why we had to use aerial transportation.

"I was just instructed by mr. park, boss."

The elevator opened and the chopper was already ready for take off but siwon was nowhere to be found.

"Kyuhyun-shi, nice to see you again." mr. park greeted me with a bow as he was the pilot on the chopper. "You've been busy, mr. park. Where are we actually going?" i buckled up and put on the headset passed to me by jonghyun.

"We will meet mr. choi at the airstrip and he shall indulge you with the details." mr. park closed the conversation at that and took off.

We arrived at the airstrip and there we were met by 50 of siwon's men, all suited up in broad daylight, looking sharp and ready. I climbed down the chopper, moving the hairs that obscured my view from the wind of the propellers and there i noticed, siwon's men were actually in a queue and they lead to this majestic-looking jet.

"Follow me." mr. park walked before me so i did what i was told. As we passed siwon's men, they bowed their head to us until i arrived at the steps to the jet. Mr. park opened the door for me and i stepped inside, unsure of what's happening until i saw siwon standing on the isle and another man, who looked likea preacher--a very sweaty and nervous one--stood before him.

"What.." i managed to say. Siwon suddenly smiled at me, that kind of smile that accentuates his handsome features and lightens up the room--what is happening?

"Where are we going?" i slowly approached them, i noticed no one was following me--even jonghyun--and the preacher-looking-man was holding a book against his chest.

"We're going to our honeymoon." siwon smirked, dusting off imaginary dust from his sleek suit. My ears turned red and i stopped in my tracks, "H-honeymoon? B-but we haven't--aren't married--" and then it dawned on me; the isle, the preacher--everything.

"Let's get married." siwon held out his hand, his face brighter than the afternoon sun. My heart skipped a bit, my feet moved on their own and my hand reached out to hold on to siwon's as he pulled me to stay before him. Siwon glanced at the preacher and the latter almost dropped his book but then siwon looked back at me, i don't even see a trace of anything threatening--if only my heart wasn't buzzing like this, i should've felt offended from the preacher's reaction.

"We-we shall start the ceremony!" as the preacher announced that, i heard guns being cocked at the same time, outside.

"Don't mind them, they wanted to selebtrate this too." siwon held my hand firmly. I nodded, looking him in the eyes and getting lost.

This is it...

"Our happy ending."


	41. Last Chapter Part 1 (No Money)

 

 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to pinch himself--make sure that everything that's happening around him is real but his body refused to do anything by his will. His legs just moved towards siwon and towards that beckoning hand. He didn't know how slowly he must've been walking but the walk to siwon felt longer than it should and his heart thumped on his chest painfully.

Siwon looked at him, the hand that finally held his, got warmer--getting feverish. Siwon didn't even give him a chance to feel self conscious; the man didn't just ocuppy his line of sight but his earthly-consciousness as well--whatever that may mean.

_(Preacher)_

_Love is the reason we are here.  In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows." ..._

...

He could see the preacher's mouth moving in his peripheral view but everything got tuned out by the burning stare of the tall and proud-looking man before him. Siwon didn't break his gaze; sending burning sensations on the his nape and cheeks.

Swallowing his nervousness, kyuhyun squeezed siwon's hand which gripped his, in return.

The emotions that flooded kyuhyun were overwhelming; his head felt like shrinking while his heart felt like it would burst. Siwon squeezed his hand again, reassuring him and establishing a non-verbal promise between them--more than what the preacher could be saying at that time.

_(Preacher)_

_Siwon and Kyuhyun, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice:_

...

More than a pledge of eternal love, more than a promise of forever; kyuhyun found them in siwon's eyes and the reality kept gripping his chest but he couldn't distinguish if it was suffocating or liberating. Few more minutes of deafness, siwon suddenly moved, making him jump a bit from where he stood and regaining his senses. The taller has lifted his other hand and slowly made its way to kyuhyun's face. The younger didn't even realize, the bubbling tears in his eyes but as if on command, it dried up before falling down his cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're regretting this now." siwon joked but the dreaded affirmation in kyuhyun's face wasn't present--not a single regret can be seen on the younger's face.

"I don't!" kyuhyun stepped closer and yelled--overriden by his already overflowing feelings.

_(Preacher)_

_Never go to bed **angry**.  
Let your love be stronger than your anger. _

_Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break._

...

 

Kyuhyun was about to continue when the preacher's words finally sunk in. It felt like the words were purposely directed to him so he felt quite embarrassed and looked at the preacher. The preacher was reciting the words as he held the bible on his trembling hands. May it be the old age or the nervousness of being in a close space with a dangerous man--kyuhyun found no time to feel guilty about it.                                                                                                              

_(Preacher)_

Siwon and Kyuhyun, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day.

_Siwon... with this understanding, do you take Kyuhyun to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful_ _only to him, so long as you both shall live?_

_..._

Siwon glanced at the preacher, giving him a serious glare, then looking back again to kyuhyun with overflowing passion that the younger almost drowned.

"I do, of course." the proudness in his voice didn't wash out the honesty and the promise in his answer. Internal turbulence shook kyuhyun and he had to held on tight on siwon's hands to balance himself--he felt like he's losing it. Thankfully siwon held on to him tight and the preacher, mentioning his name, forced him to get himself together.

_(Preacher)_

_Kyuhyun, with this understanding, do you take Siwon to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?_

_..._

Kyuhyun stared at their entwined hands, his blush getting worse with the imagination of a married life with siwon.

"I--" kyuhyun's voice suddenly sounded hoarse so he tried cleared his throat first but before he could try answering again, siwon pulled him and kissed him on the lips. Siwon couldn't hold himself back--he was already doing that painstakingly for quite some time--and kyuhyun looking all shy and unsure was digging on his libido as much as it dug on his heart, though he wouldn't admit to that extent. The preacher quietly coughed before them, thinking the kiss was a bit too early, and making kyuhyun struggle from siwon's demanding tongue. It was too early but a part of him wanted to let things just _unfold_.

"Thought your tongue needed a jumpstart." siwon pulled himself from his mouth and released that tight groping on his left butt cheek, which he never realized happened. Kyuhyun just wanted to run away from embarrassement but of course....could he? "Don't keep us hanging, kyuhyun-ah." hearing that made the younger more flustered than he already was, it was his first time to wed, cut him up some slack--he wanted to say but immediately decided against it.

"I do." kyuhyun looked at his side but siwon's force field attracted his head and made him look at siwon's face again. There, right there on siwon's face; those thin lips arching in the most handsome way kyuhyun has ever seen--it's there again.

_'I'm sorry lord, but please bless these two young men.'_ the preacher said his own prayers mentally, and apologized for the fact that he was lured at this ceremony due to fear of a certain mob boss's threats but now he was humiliated, watching the love so clearly, in front of him. He was to continue but siwon sneaked a glare at him for a millisecond, thus, interrupting his words again. "I wanna hear it again, please." kyuhyun expected to see a familiar playful glint on siwon's eyes but besides being shocked by hearing _'please'_ to come out from siwon's lips, the man looked serious and determined to hear his _'i do'_ once again.

The younger glanced at the preacher and the latter just smiled and nodded his head, he has nothing to do against it anyway.

Kyuhyun inhaled deeply and slowly those butteflies in his stomach made their way to his lips and lifted them to a bright smile, "I do."

Siwon watched as those pink lips curved to utter the words he only wanted to hear from kyuhyun. Kyuhyun looked so beautiful in his eyes--for his eyes only, and from all the ugliness that happened in his life, he felt like having kyuhyun was a redemption. They both were smiling at each other, nothing but happiness filled the air that even the preacher felt his lips twitching.

_(Preacher)_   
_May I have the rings please?_

Siwon reached inside his suit and handed a small blue box to the preacher.

_(Preacher)_

  
_The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love._   
  
_Siwon, as you place this ring on Kyuhyun's finger, repeat these words after me:_

_"This ring, a gift for you,"_

"This ring, a gift for you.." siwon took the ring but as he went for kyuhyun's hand, he took the younger's right hand. The preacher coughed, gathering courage to say that the mob boss has taken the wrong hand, "I'm sorry, but that's the wrong hand..." the oldest man in the jet, felt the cold clawing of siwon's glare on his face so he felt he needed to back up his claim. "I-it's ah..traditional for all wedding ceremonies to use the left hand's ring finger since-since it's the only finger with a vein, directly connected to the person's heart, mr. choi..." the preacher ended his explanation with a nervous smile and a pleading look towards kyuhyun.

"This one then.." kyuhyun softly laughed and gave his left hand to siwon. Siwon didn't even wanted to hear what the preacher wanted to say but kyuhyun looked happy in following the tradition, so he obliged. "Let's continue where we left off." siwon said too gravely, contrasting the soft hold he has on kyuhyun's left hand. A scar marred the flawless skin of kyuhyun's left hand but it was of the past so siwon ignored it, especially the face of the man who gave it to his lover.

"Yes..This ring, a gift for you.." the preacher read on..

_(Preacher)_

_"...symbolizes my desire,"_

"...symbolizes my **desire** ," siwon's emphasis on the word made kyuhyun's ears warm while the preacher fought to stay pure minded.

_"..that you be my husband,"_

 

"..that you be my husband,"

_"...from this day forward."_

"...from this day forward."

_"As this ring has no end,"_

 

"As this ring has no end,

_"..neither shall my love for you."_

"..neither shall my love for you." the gold ring slowly dropped its coldness as it finally found solace on kyuhyun's finger.

Siwon watched as his soon-to-be-spouse smile at the ring he just slipped on; every little expression the younger had, for siwon, they looked priceless. Kyuhyun got the other ring and shakily held siwon's left hand..

_(Preacher)_

_Kyuhyun, as you place this ring on Siwon's finger, repeat these words after me:_

_"This ring, a gift for you,"_

"This ring, a gift for you.."

_"...symbolizes my desire,"_

"...symbolizes my desire,"

_"..that you be my husband,"_

 

"..that you be my husband," the words spoken with kyuhyun's voice sounded so pleasant and sweet in siwon's ears, he can't wait for the ceremony to finish.

_"...from this day forward."_

"...from this day forward."

_"As this ring has no end,"_

 

"As this ring has no end,

_"..neither shall my love for you."_

"..neither shall my love for you."

_(Preacher)_

_Siwon and Kyuhyun, in your journey of life together, remind yourselves often of the love that brought you together.  Give the highest priority to your love.  When challenges come, remember to focus on what is right between you.  In this way, you can ride out the storms.   And when clouds hide the sun in your lives - remember, even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is always there._

_With the authority vested in me as an instrument of the Lord's church and with great joy, it is my previlege to stand here on this the twenty-fourth of October in 2013, to pronounce you Choi Siwon and you Cho Kyuhyun, as husbands for life!_

_May you live together in blissful happiness from this day forward._

_YOU MAY SEAL YOUR VOWS WITH A K---KISS!_

Siwon grabbed kyuhyun by the waist before the preacher could end the ceremony, and kissed the younger deeply. If it was any normal day, kyuhyun would have fought for a while, seeing that there's another person before them but seeing as that the situation demands it and his sense of reality is already blurry, he decided to get washed away by siwon. Wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, kyuhyun opened his mouth and made way for siwon's eager tongue.

_'Let this NOT be a dream, please..'_ kyuhyun prayed, as he relieved a groan from his throat.

Guns were fired outside while the two were oblivious of the preacher, alighting from the jet and leaving the both of them. His leave, triggered the gun ceremony by siwon's men and slowly the jet started accelerating.

Siwon held kyuhyun tightly, failing to notice that the aircraft is already moving, so he tumbled back and fortunately, fell on the soft couch. Kyuhyun straddled siwon's lap, not breaking from their passionate kissing. He felt siwon's hand going in his shirt and tracing his spine, making him exhale involuntarily in siwon's mouth. The couch dipped beneath his knees as he lowered himself to siwon, having their clothed members rub against each other. Groaning in unision, siwon chuckled and broke the kiss. "I want you to rest..." siwon spoke suddenly. Kyuhyun was breathing heavily, and stared at siwon with his eyes still dilated with desire. Kyuhyun thought his ears must've betrayed him but it seems siwon is the one pausing their activity, he honestly felt taken a back but not for long. His head cleared up and understood finally, by the mischievous glint in siwon's eyes and the quirk on his lips that the older has prepared something more interesting. Kyuhyun expects it to be something more malicious or more perverted---more siwon, but he didn't want to judge the older... siwon prepared something for him--it was sweet.

Kyuhyun nodded but didn't move, he hugged siwon and buried his face on the older's neck. Up in clouds, he felt, and that wasn't because they're in a jet plane  but from pure bliss of knowing he's already married the man he loves. "You're definitely making it hard for me to follow what i planned.." he felt the vibration of siwon's voice through his body and even that, was pleasant. "I'm sorry.." despite that, he clung tighter.

"You'll be drained, i tell you." kyuhyun understood the warning in siwon's voice and stood up. Siwon laughed at him, his perfect smile being flashed again and making kyuhyun feel like a school girl. Siwon started removing his coat, placing it on the couch and standing up. "Should we start the honeymoon now or wait till we land?" siwon raised a brow, unbottoning the first buttons of his long-sleeved-shirt.

Kyuhyun's face reddened, as if he never done it with siwon but it would be the first time they would have sex as a married couple and the thought just made kyuhyun feel a bit embarrassed.

"I-think I'm gonna wash up first, i haven't had the chance to when they picked me up from the hotel." kyuhyun summoned the blood warmng his cheeks to flow elsewhere but again, his body betrayed him.

"Fine.... _ **Mrs. Choi..**_ " siwon got hold of the blushing man's hand and kissed the top of it--masking his devious plans with that well-mannered gesture. The kiss rippled throughout kyuhyun's body in a downward motion, "Mrs...Choi.." he repeated unconsciously. "Sounds good, right?" kyuhyun bit his lips before he could beam on another smiling siwon. He just loved it when siwon smiles, it was too rare and so he yearns for it. "I know i'm handsome but if you really want to take a bath, it's just right there on the corner....but if you want to do another thing--a legitimate fuck done by two wedded couples, then stay." siwon eyed kyuhyun up and down, undressing the younger with his own eyes. Kyuhyun immediately nodded, "Okay." was the only thing he could utter before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

Siwon almost thought kyuhyun would give in but of course, kyuhyun wasn't the type so it's no surprise he responded that way.

_'We're on our way to this honeymoon anyway and....he's mine, even if the god damn world changed orbit--he's mine.'_ siwon plopped down the couch, activating the blinds because the sun rays were getting inconveniently bright. Siwon ran the plans in his head but when he realized he's acting like some normal love-struck-fool, he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Anything for kyuhyun...everything.." darker thoughts ocuppied his mind; since everything for their honeymoon is all planned out perfectly, it's time to think about strategies, again, for their enemies and territories. It's one way of being productive in that free time and a temporary distraction from the bathing man just a few struts from where he sat.

...

"Shit, this is getting nowhere." siwon tried, and he failed. There's nothing more appealing than the mental image of kyuhyun naked and taking a bath; lathering his body with soap that fails to overpower his own scent, washing his soft black hair, rubbing those sinful parts, and opening his mouth to breath as he showered. It definitely wins over imagining the ugly faces of their enemies and the equally ugly ways, siwon wanted to kill them. "Arghh.." siwon opened a champagne bottle and poured himself a glass. It was a different kind of thirst but he decided to fulfill it with the beverage, since the one who can really quench it is in the bathroom--taking quite a bit of time to bathe.

_'Wait...kyuhyun doesn't know where we put his luggages for this trip right? So...he should come out only wearing a towel since there are no robes there--damn it, wish i burned all the towels but hey, he'll come out dripping wet and half naked so shit, yeah.'_ siwon's brain theatre started rolling, waiting for kyuhyun eagerly to come out and pounce like a starved predator.

His foot tapped at the cream-colored carpet, waiting for the younger. Minutes later, that felt like hours, the bathroom door clicked open.

"Kyu--" siwon turned when his eyes landed first on fabric that looked too much like clothes to be mistaken as a towel. "Why the hell do you have clothes?!" siwon yelled, feeling amild case of deja vu. Kyuhyun was confused and look at himself, dropping his hand that was drying his hair with a towel. "Huh? I brought them for the over night with changmin but i didn't get to use them cause i left immediately...why, are the clothes inappropriate to where we're going?" kyuhyun studied himself innocently. Siwon's brows were threatening to fall off from twitching because, no, kyuhyun actually picked the right clothes for the tropical weather of their honeymoon location. He wore a thin white v-neck shirt beneath a checkered polo and a below the knee black shorts--his butt and thighs totally accentuated. The person who isn't dressed accordingly was siwon, himself. Kyuhyun walked over to his sulking husband, "Should i change?" kyuhyun's beautiful eyes, widened in question, while tugging on his polo shirt.

These are the moments that siwon hated; kyuhyun's show of innocence that makes his dick stand like a brass sculpture and make him lose control over himself. How much power can kyuhyun have over him? He doesn't know.

"No, come over here. The plane might suddenly shake again and lose your balance." siwon decided to postpone his urges again and beckoned for kyuhyun to come closer. Kyuhyun sat beside siwon, eyeing the older curiously. "So how did that annoying best friend of yours took it?" siwon closed his eyes and leaned back, a dark aura surrounded him. Kyuhyun smiled, remembering his time with changmin, "He was surprised but i think, he took it pretty well."

"Did you mention about the danger he's in, now?" siwon opened his eyes and looked seriously at  kyuhyun.

"Yeah, i emphasized that but he's too stubborn and worried about my safety instead. He's always like that, i hope no one would get to him." kyuhyun fiddled with the loose hemstring of his shirt, worrying about his best friend.

"Don't worry, by the end of the month i'll be finishing the screening for the men i'll be implanting in to Shim's residence and security personnel. Just be extra careful every time you meet with him and if possible, at different locations and time frames." siwon crossed his arms to his chest, his brows furrowing again. Although the conversation is serious, kyuhyun can't deny his excitement that siwon now accepts that he'll be meeting changmin, frequently now. "He actually wants to meet you." the younger said softly, watching out for siwon's change in expression. Siwon thought for a second and scoffed, "Are you sure he wants to?"there was mockery in siwon's voice but kyuhyun can definitely see changmin acting cockily too. "Not actually _want_ , it's more of _need_. He just wants to know you cause...well..i said you're very important to me..." kyuhyun looked at siwon with honesty and siwon curses himself for softening up to it. "Tch, I'm fine whenever. You haven't told him _everything_ right?" siwon suddenly looked deep in thought and his words alarmed the younger.

"No, please don't tell him--"

"I won't, relax. I was just noting precussions in my head. He does know our business right?"

"He does, i told him...and how we met but i didn't mention the _specifics_." kyuhyun blushed remembering those times again, no one would ever think that they'll end up getting hitched and flying off to a honeymoon. "Kyuhyun-ah, for forcing and hurting you in the past, i'm sorry but i wouldn't want to change a thing.... I'm used to fucking up people's lives but when you came, you fucked up mine." siwon smiled genuinely at kyuhyun, impressed that the frail-looking boy before him really did a number on his life. Kyuhyun can't help but marvel at siwon's brand of sweetness; romantic words leaving the lips of a mob boss are rare, rough but precious. Normal people wouldn't be flattered and would more or less, be offended by those words but kyuhyun felt like flowers blossomed on his chest and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I wouldn't change a thing too." kyuhyun didn't know how his words reassured siwon and the older wouldn't admit to it but there's always the thought that maybe kyuhyun is better off living a normal life. Sadly there's no backing out now since leaving kyuhyun in the normal world would mean abandoning him and giving him to his rabid enemies. "I'll never let go of you, no matter what. Even if you magically don't remember me, i'll fuck you till you remember that you're mine, again." siwon cupped kyuhyun's chin, wanting the other to understand the intensity of his feelings. "Is that a promise?" kyuhyun knew he just took a bath but siwon's vulgar words made feel feverish.

The older scoffed, "I'm a man of my words." siwon pulled kyuhyun's face towards him and planted his lips on kyuhyun's, again. It's the second kiss they shared right after getting married and it felt different; like their feelings were amplified a hundredfold and simply kissing sent pleasant rush through their bodies. They could even feel the rhythmic beating of their hearts getting faster and faster.

Kyuhyun put his hands on siwon's shoulders as the older slowly pushed him down. He could feel siwon's hand between their bodies, the older was busy unbuttoning the shirt he had so kyuhyun took the opportunity to tilt his head and meet siwon's tongue inside the older's mouth. The mobster's chuckles vibrated through his tongue and it encouraged him get bolder. Kyuhyun palmed the lining of siwon's opened shirt and gingerly slipped them off the older's shoulders and successfully threw them to the air-suspended-ground. Siwon watched the other's eyes darken with lust but in a blink of an eye his own sight blurred, marking the awakening of his own desires.

He pinned kyuhyun down with his bare chest, cupping the blushing face with his strong hands. If he could, he'd want to spend every breathing moment kissing kyuhyun....and maybe more of that..but perversion aside, kyuhyun is the sweetest thing he's tasted and would keep tasting.

It was cramped where they lie but siwon's hand beside kyuhyun's body prevented them from falling to the maybe-more-spacious-ground.

" _ahh..._ " kyuhyun breathed out, the sudden palming of his erection, surprising him. Siwon opened his legs, settling between them comfortably but making kyuhyun's heart skip more beats than what's healthy. "Are we--" kyuhyun's question was abandoned in the air as siwon dived and started licking his exposed pelvis.

_'Of course we...are..'_ kyuhyun concluded, feeling moronic that he was to ask if siwon and him were really gonna have sex inside the plane.

He didn't have any belt on so siwon easily popped the weakening button off his trousers and pulled the whole material in one swish, leaving him with his black briefs. He saw siwon smirk at the sight of his legs and it was enough to set his body ablaze from the embarrassment, lust and more embarrassment. He couldn't help but wish he wore a nicer underwear but of course siwon won't mind because he would chuck it off soon.

_-cont-_


	42. Last Chapter Part 2 (No Money)

 

_-cont-_

There was a little turbulence that shook the plane and so kyuhyun hugged siwon's body with his legs before the other might get off-balanced and sent the man flying towards him; siwon's lips landing perfectly to his own.

"That was good.." siwon commented before resuming their heated kiss. Kyuhyun couldn't help but smile in their kiss, loving how siwon's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth and play with his own tongue. Tracing siwon's flexing arm and shoulder muscles, he held the man's face and his palms felt the familiar roughness. It was probably one of the thing he didn't want to admit, but he really liked it when siwon hasn't shaved, and even though siwon said he did shave a few days ago, it seems the stubbles are already growing. Kyuhyun held siwon's face away from his in reflex, wanting to check if the beard was really growing. Eyes big, while inspecting siwon's face, the older on the other hand was confused why kyuhyun was looking at him and sttopped their face-melting kiss. "What is it?" siwon's voice was deep and velvety and it matched the feeling kyuhyun was having as he touched the rough stubbles. Siwon was getting impatient so he touched the hand on his face which was kinda squeezing it, he grabbed it and licked it. The younger got a shock from the wet and warm appendage tracing his hand and finally snapped out from his trance. "Should i hang a portrait of my face in our room, since you love it so much?" it wasn't a question that needed answers as the one interrogating forgot any intention of being answered and started smelling and kissing kyuhyun's neck.

" _huh-.._ " kyuhyun tried to restrain himself but feeling those stubbles rake against his neck was too much that he could already feel himself pulsating against his briefs. Siwon still wasn't sure what was making kyuhyun extra sensitive but he ought to find out soon...

Siwon hastily removed kyuhyun's layers in few swift movements, leaving kyuhyun in a panting and flushing state in his wake. Smiling down on his work, he started opening his belt, and taking his pants off--his eyes locked to kyuhyun's.

Kyuhyun has seen siwon so many times but as the show unfolded before him, he fought to drag his eyes down the older's body, to tremble, to lick his lips and jump the other--he didn't know what was happening to his brain. It was the longest strip show kyuhyun has ever had and probably, will have. It stood proud; veins almost ready to pop, and ready to take him. Even not looking at siwon's penis directly, made kyuhyun rethink on how it ever fit inside him.

 _'Stop thinking kyuhyun--aish..'_ kyuhyun wanted to punch himself for having dirty thoughts. His rational side, though it's buried deep in his mind at the moment, even told him that it was only right to think of those since siwon is his husband now.

"I've been patient, kyuhyun-ah... and it's enough." siwon slid his hand inside kyuhyun's briefs, the tight constriction making the sensation much more toe-curling for the younger. Kyuhyun covered his cry with his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as siwon finally touched him but it was painfully slow and restrained. Siwon watched kyuhyun writhe in torturous pleasures, those white and healthy thighs opening wider with each stroke he did to kyuhyun's dick.

Kyuhyun felt like his toes were being set on fire while being frozen at the same time, it was an alien feeling driven by the slow and painful jerking of his manhood.

" _S--_ siwon.please ** _~~hah...._** " kyuhyun grabbed the hand that was busy pumping him but it didn't stop, he wasn't able to.

" ** _Ahh~!!_** " sudden exposure to the air and siwon thumbing the head of his penis made him almost fall off the couch. "What? i didn't know what you want...so..I'm guessing here, kyu.." siwon had pulled out half of his hard and leaking manhood from his briefs and it was half a relief for him. "J-just please let me come...it's painful.." kyuhyun told the truth but he was more eager for his first request and it happened to be easier to say now..if only siwon was an easy person to negotiate to. Siwon looked at the pleading eyes of kyuhyun, he already knew the effects on him so he boiled up a compromise--it's just not in his nature to make people's life easier.

"But you're already leaking, look at this...that means i'm doing it correctly.." siwon said deviously, smudging the slit of kyuhyun's erection with precum and lifting it to form a short string of cum. Kyuhyun wanted to explode at the sight; siwon was playing with his body and his brain--and painfully postponing his release. He couldn't find anymore words so he started getting rid of his briefs while biting his lip. Oh how he wanted to touch himself and just move on with his damned life but he knew siwon wouldn't appreciate that.

While kyuhyun wriggled free of his briefs, he was already pulling it from his last leg when siwon attacked his lips and pumped his penis in the fastest pace he ever remembered.

Kyuhyun was crying and moaning in siwon's mouth as he felt nearer and nearer his release. Siwon wanted to hear kyuhyun so he removed his mouth and started biting the younger's throat and down the sternum. His hand insatiable with movement, he pumped and pumped kyuhyun's manhood.

_**"huhh~~"** _

_**"huhh..siwonn~"** _

_**"I'm--"** _

Siwon gripped the base of kyuhyun's cock just before kyuhyun screamed. Kyuhyun felt light headed and it quickly occured to him that he didn't felt anything escaping from his manhood but his body was spasming with what looks like an explosive release. Siwon watched as kyuhyun figure out what happened; he slowly trailed kisses from kyuhyun's neck down to kyuhyun's belly.

"W-what..." kyuhyun wanted to know what happened, his mind was cloudy and all he could do was watch siwon travel down his body. Siwon moved from his pelvis to his right thigh and there he saw siwon squeezing tightly on his engorged cock, holding back the cum he was supposed to let go. "How does your fist dry orgasm, feel?" siwon murmured while kissing his thigh. Kyuhyun was speechless, he still felt over the very edge of a fucking cliff and so was his cock. His balls were stretched and the grip on his cock were painful, the only thing that saved him was the intense dry orgasm, as what siwon had called it. He wanted to cry out in desperation, his eyes were already teary, "Now we can begin.." siwon's words were heavy and kyuhyun suddenly feared what's next.

Siwon licked his lips, sat up and looked at kyuhyun seductively (but felt like a look of an impending betrayal) before he opened his mouth and slipped the head of kyuhyun's cock in his mouth.

Kyuhyun froze on the spot at the first 3 seconds of the activity before he felt the blinding pleasure of having his cock licked and sucked by siwon. His head dug to the couch and his back arched with pleasure.

" _N-no- **aghh~!!**_ **"** kyuhyun's hand went to the plane's window, lifting up the blinds and making the sun rays litter over his glistening skin. Siwon watched kyuhyun's expression and hell was his notches all turned on to the max. Kyuhyun was thrashing under him, clutching to the couch and holding on to the smooth window while he pin down the younger's hips before it could jerk and choke him. He's never done it for anyone, only kyuhyun but he wasn't unskilled--as a man, he knew where were the pressure points from his previous _acquaintances_. He let go of his grip from kyuhyun penis and aided himself in holding down kyuhyun's hips. He bared his teeth, scraping the head to the middle of the pulsating cock and made kyuhyun's head swam in euphoria. He didn't plan on deep throating, at least he still wanted to preserve his masculinity--maybe next time...or two days from now.

" ** _SIWON!!_** _Haa.._ " kyuhyun cried out, his hands deciding to hold on to the older's locks for leverage. He could feel his back slipping from the couch as he perspired and heaved. The light bobbing he could feel through his hands sent more pleasure to the nerves of his brain.

Siwon was very good--too good for his body...

Kyuhyun bit his lips, muffling the not so decent sounds he was making but then siwon grabbed the hand clutching on his hair and made kyuhyun hold the base of his own cock. The older's eyes snapped at him and kyuhyun didn't know what to do, his body felt on fore but he was frozen. Siwon licked the vein on kyuhyun's manhood before retreating an inch, "I know you want to do something...do it." siwon whispered, his wet lips smiling devilishly at kyuhyun. Kyuhyun racked his brain for what siwon wanted him to do but nothing came and he was slowly pumping his own flesh to buy time and then it hit him...

"...sorry.." kyuhyun whined before, at the midst of his pumping, he started rubbing the side of his cock on siwon's cheek; those stubbles creating a very rough and stimulating surface for his very sensitive erection. Kyuhyun bit his lips, savoring the slow up and down movement he was shamelessly doing on siwon's face. He felt siwon smirk through his penis and it was maddening; he was like a kettle whistling and whistling, ready to erupt--if kettles ever do that.

"Siwon, no.." kyuhyun suddenly felt the other devour his penis again and he was afraid he might come in siwon's mouth.

"I might--"

"Do it." siwon murmured before pinning kyuhyun's hands on the sides and started sucking on kyuhyun's head. Kyuhyun was so near but he fought for it, at least when siwon takes time to breath and---" ** _sS-SIWON!!_** " kyuhyun clawed on the couch as he cummed in siwon's mouth. His chest panted, his abdomen constricting and reconstrciting, and his lower half, spasming. He looked at siwon, he wanted to know if the other was okay and not angry and....if he spat or swallowed--kyuhyun wished he spat because he felt it was a big amount of...cum.

"I'm~~ sorry." kyuhyun tried sitting up but then siwon lifted his thighs and siwon positioned his mouth before his entrance. "What are you-- _ah~!_ " kyuhyun felt siwon spreading his butt cheeks and there siwon emptied his mouth; kyuhyun's cum being used as lube for preparation. Three fingers immediately joined the cum in kyuhyun's hole and were stretching him good.

"Shi- _huhh.._ siwon--that was~~" kyuhyun held on to siwon's shoulders, the pain from the strecthing, still too great. Siwon recovered from his spot and drove his tongue in kyuhyun's open mouth. Siwon thrusted his fingers inside kyuhyun, the lube being quite useful, curling his fingers he made the younger claw at his back for support. "Never thought your own cum was this..effective, kyuhyun-ah.." siwon whispered in kyuhyun's ear, nibbling on it after. Kyuhyun didn't know if he could manage to blush more but indeed his cum was effective and now he wanted the real thing. "Siwon, put it in please..." the words spilled from his mouth without thinking but then he saw that playful glint in siwon's eyes again, so he had the initiative to rephrase it.

"Siwon... _my husband,_ fuck me.. _ **please.**_ " kyuhyun whispered in siwon's ear mustering all the seductiveness he could and hoping that the sudden stop in siwon's movements was a good sign. Kyuhyun lied back down, watching siwon's expression change; the smirk fading to determination which was a bit scary.

Siwon's eyes turned into slits and he balled his fists, stretching kyuhyun further before he pulled and out and together with the turbulence that occured, buried his penis deep within the familiar walls of kyuhyun. Kyuhyun wasn't mentally prepared for it but the turbulence occurence made siwon's thrust more powerful, making his sweat-slicked body, slide across the couch.

"Kyuhyun...stay awake." siwon pecked kyuhyun on the lips before he slung the other's legs on his arms and started thrusting in and out the slippery hole of his husband.

Kyuhyun distinguished difference again; was it just psychological--the feeling of having their bodies being connected in the right way--or he's just being too sentimental? Because either way, the way they're making love felt different and kyuhyun welcomed the feeling so much.

Siwon usually loved watching how his thick and long manhood appears and disappears in kyuhyun's body--it fed his satisfaction--but now all he could do was watch kyuhyun's face and body as he's taken into ecstasy; how his body sweats beautifully, how his eyes roll back in pleasure, how those swollen lips open in a silent or loud scream, and how he surrenders his being under siwon. The sight was majestic but now, the younger's lips are being more appealing so siwon carried kyuhyun's legs and bent down to catch those plump lips.

" _Mmng.._ " kyuhyun moaned his breath hitching at every thrust in his body. Siwon could feel the wandering hands of kyuhyun over his body and they felt liberating as if the heat on kyuhyun's palms, healed what ailment that's not even present.

"I love you siwon.." kyuhyun managed to say, cupping the older's face and smiling sweetly amidst the flush and the haggardness. Siwon felt his heart swell a few pounds, he scoffed though, "I loved you first you know...I'll love you forever, kyuhyun." siwon kissed kyuhyun on the mouth, feeling arms looping around his neck and so he started thrusting harder in his lover's body, savoring the moment. Kyuhyun closed his eyes holding onto siwon as his body was taken again by the only man he'll ever love...siwon..

\---

After a three-hour-long travel, the private jet finally reared its wheels on the island's airstrip.

Siwon and kyuhyun, after their _session_ had a whole hour for gethering themselves; siwon changing in to summer clothes and kyuhyun, napping. It wasn't necessarily the flight but kyuhyun felt tired, luckily there was a car waiting for them and he didn't have to walk for a long period of time. Kyuhyun waited for the plance to fully stop before he stood, unlike siwon who was at the door already before the plane even got close in slowing down.

 _'He seems very excited..'_ kyuhyun smiled, satnding up slowly and joining siwon to the exit.

 _"~~Welcome to Choi Island~~"_ the pilot suddenly spoke on the speakers, it was mr. park's voice but that obviosuly wasn't the reason why kyuhyun was in shock.

"Choi island--this is--"

"--ours." siwon cut him off with a grin and climbed down the stairs of the jet. There was no one waiting for them but still kyuhyun was shocked at the extent of siwon's property. He knew about all the territories and properties of Siwon's family through their secured database--well, he thought he knew because a whole island would be enough of a reason to remember if hea read it somewhere.

"This isn't know by a lot of people, and of course not all our properties have records, especially this." siwon lead them to the black range rover, still without any men nor bodyguards on sight. Kyuhyun didn't want to be paranoid but he can't help look at the place from side to side, watching out for lurkers. "You don't have to worry, this is the safest place we can be--apart from it being an island being fought by two asian countries--we're fine." siwon laughed at his dark humor, grabbing kyuhyun by the waist while walking. "Then there should be military bases every where siwon, are we really okay here?" kyuhyun held on to the arm on his waist, looking out for suspicious activities again.

"Haha! Military--haha! Those fuckers don't even know how to use guns, they're just for show. My ancestors claimed this island long before, and no country would touch it, unless they want a nuclear war to break out. All they can do is hype up their countries and act like they care for this island so the public won't lose trust and respect to te pigs that they are. This is a dead spot, the whole island is--built force fields so no ingoing or outgoing signals can be exchanged. This is your people's nightmare, kyuhyun." siwon laughed at the fairly humorous joke but kyuhyun could already feel the nightmare creeping up. Kyuhyun knew it was their honeymoon but the thought of having his gadgets lie useless in his bag was saddening.

"Only my rest house has a signal." siwon dropped the bomb before they went in the car and kyuhyun couldn't help but brighten up, cheerily going in the vehicle. Siwon saw the lift in kyuhyun's spirit and he chuckled. "Can we open the windows instead?" kyuhyun already clicked the button before he could wait for siwon's reply; the island was really beautiful. "Sure, the weather isn't that hot anyway." siwon got in the driver's seat and kyuhyun noticed for the first time. Siwon had his sunglasses on, and he looked so handsome wearing his casual clothes and having those impressive arms on the steering wheel. Kyuhyun ogled for awhile; it felt like the person beside him was a completely different person. "Wanna do another round here, kyuhyun?" siwon's sudden question snapped kyuhyun out of his daydreaming. 'No-i mean..well, i just wonder if the whole island is..is completely monitored by us..." kyuhyun saved himself with a fast and sensible inquiry to counter siwon's words. The engine revved and the vehicle started moving, "Of course it is, only the locals who are in agriculture and whose ancestors have stayed loyal to our family, are here. Those military idiots you see in the news, seemingly-guarding this island only comes once a month--and they're not welcome this month. I'll have their heads chopped off if they insist and send it back to their governments." siwon's bitter tone didn't even changed kyuhyun's mood, if anything he found it adorable.

 _'He really likes this place..'_ kyuhyun looked outside the window. They were passing by the ocean and there he could see families of fishermen dragging crates of generous seafood and they were all happy and looking contented.

 _'I guess even being under siwon's organization, they aren't oppressed in any way.'_ kyuhyun felt touched by that. He glances at siwon and indeed, siwon didn't have his expressionless face but there was a lingering smile on his lips. "Why are you looking at me like that? Should i stop over and do a quickie?" siwon slowed the vehicle down, there wasn't any car anyway so it was safe. "ahaha~ no, let's arrive quick to you rest house then maybe..there.."

"Maybe there you can setup your computers and play games again.. sure sure.." siwon feigned jealousy but he stepped on the accelerator. Kyuhyun laughed again, loving the warm air that surrounds them. There was nothing on the radio since the whole island was a dead spot and so kyuhyun occupied himself in catching siwon's hand. The older shifted gears but when he was about to put his hand back to the steering wheel, kyuhyun held on to it and clasped their hands together.

"Tch.." siwon turned his head and kissed kyuhyun, while still driving with one hand and no eyes on the road.

"Mmm! We might crash!" kyuhyun recovered and turned siwon's head to the vast and empty road.

"Crash into what? A ghost?" siwon held tightly on kyuhyun's hand and kyuhyun can't deny how cool the other looked, driving with just one hand. Kyuhyun felt his face warm with his next thoughts, "How long till we get there?" he asked suddenly. "About 15 minutes, why?" siwon glanced at kyuhyun,seemingly concerned. "Is it just a straight travel?"

"Huh? Yeah but why? Are you feeling s--"

"Then i guess it's okay for _that_." kyuhyun suddenly mounted siwon's lap, thank god for the spacious car and started kissing siwon wile the car was still moving.

"Who are you and what have you done to cho kyuhyun?" siwon smirked sexily as he pulled kyuhyun by the neck and kissed him roughly, while minding the road--good thing he knows it like the back of his hand.

It was a different rush--a stupid but sinful kind which kyuhyun would never think of doing unless it's with siwon.

He opened his mouth for siwon's tongue, taking off the shades in the process and tossing it somewhere in the car while his hips grind on top of siwon's crotch. The terrain was a bit rough so the car ride was a bit bumpy but siwon and kyuhyun used it to their advantage; not before long siwon's pants were already pushed down and kyuhyun's were hanging on one leg--briefs torn and bodies connected again.

" ** _Huh~! Huh~! HUH--Ahh!_** " kyuhyun buried his face on siwon's neck, giving siwon the visuals to drive while kissing and nipping the said neck, despite the continous impaling of siwon's penis inside him. The older slowed down the car, wanting to drive more into the more bumpy areas of the road, which made kyuhyun bite on to him and moan louder. Kyuhyun, in the same mindset as siwon, started riding the man's cock, not waiting for any bump to grace them and just work his body on siwon's hard length.

" **Fuck--kyuhyun**." siwon's hands were shaking on the steering wheel and his feet were losing energy so he had no choice but stop over. Paying no attention to the locals passing by--probably they have recognized him--siwon gripped kyuhyun's thighs and aided the younger to bounce on top of him with much more vigor. Kyuhyun had his head thrown back as his swollen walls are abused once again with their raw love making. It was the sort of pain and pleasure that kyuhyun knew is uniquely siwon. The car was getting hotter as the aircon wasn't turned on and the weather is getting hotter too, in compliments to the newly weds. Kyuhyun bit his lips for whimpers have slowly taken over his moaning and the travel down siwon's dick always hits his still sensitive prostate. Siwon bites on the exposed neck of the younger, earning a cry from kyuhyun.

"C'mon kyuhyun---ride me like a bitch.." siwon had his hands on kyuhyun's sides, gripping the other through the material. They were both losing it, they were so close to completion.

" _Your bitch.._ " kyuhyun bit his lip after moaning the words but they open once again for a series of silent screams, his brows furrowing. He throws himself towards siwon and cries as he releases on siwon's shirt. The tightening of kyuhyun's walls was so incredible that it milked siwon from his release too. They were both panting and sweating from the after glow, kyuhyun not moving an inch because he might spill the contents, siwon left in him and soil the car. "Do-do you have anything to--wipe? It might get on your car.." kyuhyun breathlessly asked, his face so pink. Siwon laughed tiredly, his tongue coming out of his lips as he thought for a second. Siwon took off his shirt that's already soiled with kyuhyun's come and placed it below kyuhyun's butt. The younger smiled before biting his lips and slowly removing himself from siwon's cock; semen rushed and made him shiver, thankfully the shirt caugh it all. "Is it empty?" siwon asked mischievously and kyuhyun tried not to laugh and nodded.

Siwon threw the shirt outside and assisted kyuhyun with his pants before he put his.

"We're wasting good dna.." siwon heard kyuhyun say and he laughed so hard his stomach almost cramped. It was his first time to laugh so hard in years without anyone getting hurt or killed. Kyuhyun blushed with embarrassement from his own statement. "How do you plan to reuse them?" siwon asked, the big smile never leaving his face--those deep dimples showing once more. The younger had nothing to answer to that and so he just quieted down while siwon continued to chuckle.

"What do you know, were just a turn away to the rest house." siwon said, turning right immediately to a big gate and the inside was impressive too. There were palm trees everywhere, the air smelled of sweets being cooked in that kitchen where the smoke is probably coming from. The house was also big, it was only two floors but it was like a mansion by the sea side. The locals bowed at their car, already knowing who it was.

"Our luggages are already inside, there'll be no guards here too but i don't want you wandering off. The locals are too passionate here, you might find yourself a lover, c'mon." siwon looked too serious saying that and so kyuhyun had to fight the bubbling laughter in his chest. Siwon got off the car topless but the women are there are a few and all have passed the ages of getting attracted with good figured men so kyuhyun didn't have any problem--he wasn't the type to be jealous anyway. No one greeted them but the welcoming smiles were enough to make kyuhyun feel comfortable. They went in the house, the door was big and heavy but when they walked in, it seems there's no wall for the other part of the house, it was already the beach and curtains just act as dividers of the house from the beach.

"It rarely rains and earthquakes here are of the lowest intensities so my father figured that there's no need to build a wall over there." siwon explained, before he disappeared inside a room and reappeared with a shirt on. The breeze just comes in and out, it was so fresh kyuhyun can't help but breath a lung full.

"Let's have a proper drink." siwon appeared behind him, a glass of red wine offered to him. Kyuhyun took it, glad that it wasn't hard liquor,since he only drink wines. Their wedding rings sparkled as they clinked their glasses together, "To us..." siwon lead the toast.

"To us, finally.." kyuhyun lifted his glass too and they both drank. It was the greatest wine kyuhyun has ever tasted, "Arghh...i really hate sweet alcohol..." siwon shook his head, putting the glass down and magically reaching for a glass of brandy on the table top. "That's better. I bet you liked it though, it's made here by the oldest towsnfolk, he brewed them--do we use that term? The thing is, he uses his own old townsfolk feet to stomp on those grapes--" siwon didn't even need to finish his lie before kyuhyun put down the glass and stick out his red-tinged tongue. Siwon took the opportunity and joins kyuhyun's tongue with his; the strong and bitter taste, mixing with the sweet and tangy wine--making a head-spinning concoction by themselves.

Kyuhyun found himself lost again with siwon's ministrations, "I can't believe--hmm..everything feels surreal." kyuhyun commented, holding onto siwon's sides. "While for me it's the best reality i've ever experienced." siwon hugged kyuhyun possessively, tracing the groove on kyuhyun's back. "Thank you for not letting go of me." kyuhyun looked at with his big eyes. "Hell, it never occured to me that giving you up was an option. Don't ever think i will....i wanna show you something. Let's take a swim, while the sun is still up." siwon smiled at kyuhyun and the latter nodded, still carving siwon's precious words in his head. "Should i change?" kyuhyun asked looking at the inviting sea but seeing no one swimming.

_'I guess they're tired of swimming every day.'_

"If you want to change our clothes are over there, in our room." siwon pointed at the room where he grabbed his shirt awhile ago. Kyuhyun nodded and went; the room was half the house, a connecting staircase for the room's second floor. And there beside the bathrooom was the dressing room but kyuhyun's eyes got trained on the pile of boxes that looked like....wedding gifts, and they piled up so high, the window was half covered--and the window was big.

Kyuhyun slowly approached it, his instincts telling him to be careful of the innocent-looking boxes.

He sat down and grabbed the nearest one; the card said "Yu" only. "A surname? This wouldn't be here if it was dangeours right? But who could--"

"Have you--oh haha! You want to open those now?" siwon already changed to his floral shorts which was amusing but kyuhyun was curious of the gifts. "Can i?" kyuhyun asked like a kid on christmas day. "Sure...just don't regret it.." kyuhyun was already ripping the gift wrap to hear siwon.

He opened the box finally and there he saw the dreaded bottles; those ecstasy water, he drunk and made him a sex-crazed person. There were two cases of them and when he reached for another box with the same gift wrap and same "Yu" on the card, he decided to grab another box. He opened a blue one, it was lighter and he heard some metallic noise so he thought it could be the usual wedding gift but when he opened it, there was a long leather bag inside. He laid the leather bag to the ground and when he opened it, whips, gags, anal beads in different sizes, lengths and materials were there, even rings that kyuhyun didn't know the utilization and five gold cuffs--the metal sounds he heard.

"Found anything you want to use?" siwon was by the door, amused by kyuhyun's reactions.

"Are all of these....like this?" kyuhyun murmured, not wanting to touch anymore gifts. He was about to stand up but a green one caugh his eye and there on the card was "Lee Jonghyun", he grabbed and opened. It was a game installer but not just any game installer, it was supposed to be released next year, yet it was in his hands--right now, a year before the said release. "Woah.." kyuhyun stood up thinking of rushing to his computer and installing it but siwon's judging face stopped him.

"It's a game, from jonghyun." kyuhyun smiled excitedly making siwon frown. "I-uh..it wasn't supposed to be released yet but he already has one...wait, does anyone in the organization know about our marriage?" kyuhyun tried to change the subject, tossing the game on to the bed and walking towards siwon.

"Actually they all know and those gifts are all from them, they found a day to spend their money in pranks and other shit." siwon chuckled.

"It's better you don't open all of those but...the first two doesn't seem too bad..."

"Aren't-aren't those expensive?" kyuhyun was trying so hard to distract siwon from the bdsm stuff, he was practically pushing him outside the bedroom.

"Well, i have all of them living an extravagant life, you know. So they won't empathize with those poor people and turn against us." siwon answered seriously, making kyuhyun think.

"That's that, let's go swimming.." kyuhyun nodded at siwon and happily lead the way to the sandy beach. Siwon on the other hand, reached for the game on the bed and threw it across the room before he followed kyuhyun.

The sun was shining through the thick leaves of the palm trees and blotches of san looked lighter than some. Kyuhyun didn't even bothered to change clothes since he's already wearing a thin white shirt and shorts. "A yacht?" kyuhyun roofed his eyes with his hand to try and see the big white thing parked at the deeper part of ocean. "Yeah, after i introduce to you gabe, we'll have our lunch there." siwon squinted at the bright sun, looking over his yacht. "Gabe? Who is that?" kyuhyun turned to him. "You'll know when we're already taking a dip. Let's go." siwon held kyuhyun's hand, leading the confused lover to the ocean.

The waves tickled their toes and it was refreshing sicne the water was slightly cooler than the weather. "Don't let go of my hand." siwon said with a warning in his voice,as they walked deeper until it was up to their abdomen. The water was so clear and the waves were gentle--it was refreshing for kyuhyun--until he saw a straight-up fin coming fast from the yacht's direction.  
  
 _-cont-_


	43. Last Chapter Part 3 (No Money)

 

 

 _-cont-_  
  
"Is that a----- **SIWON THAT'S A SHARK!!** " kyuhyun was about to ran, fly, or disintegrate just to get away from the approaching sea monster but siwon held him close and tight. He thought the man he married must have lost in entirely. Kyuhyun trembled and the tears were seconds away from joining the ocean but he heard siwon laugh calmly.

He didn't know what to feel; a mixture of annoyance, disbelief and a whole lot of fear were consuming him.

"That's gabrielle, gabe for short." siwon chuckled, holding kyuhyun by the waist, while the shark got closer, fast.

"Please don't joke around siwon **aHHHH** \--" kyuhyun saw the white shark's red gums and sharp incisors, so ready to eat him but siwon grabbed his face and kissed him. Kyuhyun thought he must've been already eaten and went to heaven but siwon released his lips and he was sharply pulled back to reality. He held on to siwon's waist for his dear life, his eyes squeezed shut--he could feel something swimming around their legs and he knew better than to check.

"It's fine, look. It's getting familiar with you.. " kyuhyun didn't want to trust siwon at that time but he had no choice and so he did, and slowly he opened his eyes. He almost closed it again, seeing a real shark, two times their size, circling them and the unbelievable thing was, siwon was petting its head everytime it goes near him.

"What the hell..." kyuhyun tried to calm himself and absorb what was happening. It was hard cause in a matter of seconds he could be eaten by that big white shark, lurking around them and he would be so defenseless.

"Damn you got bigger.." siwon started talking to the monster, and kyuhyun saw the softness in siwon's eyes, as if talking to a toddler--a vicious man-eating toddler. "How did you..." kyuhyun was at loss for words, he looked at the shark then to siwon.

"I had him when he was still little, a gift from my mother before--before they died...it was supposed to be an aquarium shark but mother bought it from the black market so, ahaha~ you can never expect them giving you less than what you've bargained for."

"It was the last thing i remember them off, when they were killed.....i was sent to this island in the care of mr. park, you should've seen him then--he looked like a shark himself.." siwon chuckled but it sounded half-hearted. Kyuhyun felt like siwon is opening to him now and there's nothing more that he wanted but know more about siwon's life.

"Oh..so umm.. _gabe_ is tame to everyone you know?" kyuhyun grabbed on siwon's hips on reflex when gabe nudged his butt. Siwon shook his head, "Not to everyone i know, just to those i show affection to. When i was a kid and gabe was growing i was playing with him here, i have a lot of shark bites from those but then mr. park rushed here, carrying news from the organization. Gabe saw him as a threat and bit his arm--we couldn't pry him or else mr. park might lose his arm.. I was a kid, fresh from losing my parents from those bastards, so the thought of losing another person that cared for me, scared me and losing my pet shark scared me too. Ahaha.. it's actually a funny story, out of fear i hugged mr. park and then gabe let go." siwon told the story with a soft smile on his face and so kyuhyun can't help but smile too. "Wasn't that a funny story?" siwon held onto the shark's fin, making it lead them to the deeper part of the ocean. "It's actually touching." kyuhyun commented.

"Haha! Call it whatever you want, i have big-assed shark as my pet." siwon released the shark and it circled them once again.

"I admit it's pretty awesome." kyuhyun suddenly reached out and petted gabe, the shark suddenly jerked and swam away. "Oh here it goes.." siwon said, as if following the shark's path with his eyes. "Huh? what did i do?" kyuhyun's question was immediately answered when he saw the predator swimming to his direction as if pursuing a prey. "Should i--should--siwon!!"

"Calm down, wait for it." siwon was having fun, his smile reaching his eyes and his face as bright as the sun.

Kyuhyun covered his eyes with his hands waiting for his judgement when he felt something nudge him from behind and then, toppled him down. He got fully submerged in the water and in his blurry view, he saw the shark's tail fin energetically swimming away from him. He stood back up, getting the water from his eyes to discover siwon, laughing at him. "Wow, you really have a way with natural predators, kyuhyun." siwon reached for kyuhyun's hand and entwined them with his. "How do you get back at him?" kyuhyun asked, making them both laugh together. "We'll get back at him, for now let's have lunch. Gabe's probably found a stray human so let's eat too, i think they're finished setting up our meal in the yacht--they better be." siwon failed to notice the horror in kyuhyun's face as he submerged himself in the water and emerged, wet. Kyuhyun ignored the wet greek-god beside him as they walked back to land, to the boardwalk and climbed up the yacht.

"I think gabe likes you, kyuhyun-shi.." mr. park's voice suddenly resonated from the captain's cabin as siwon and kyuhyun entered the yacht. Kyuhyun was happy to see mr. park, "I thought you were flying that plane?" kyuhyun asked, beaming. "Well i was and here i am now, manning a ship." mr. park smiled at the younger, curtly bowing.

"Yah, it's not even a ship..and call kyuhyun with my surname will you?" siwon came in holding grapes in his hands and eating them one by one.

"Move on...boss. Congratulations." mr. park directed the greeting more to kyuhyun, fueling the impending banter with siwon.

"The wedding's done, move on, sheesh.. I'm starving, food's on the deck?" siwon turned his back from, what kyuhyun found out, is his guardian and stomped to the yacht deck. "Kyuhyun~~!" siwon called from outside with impatience. "Have a great time, you and mr.choi deserve it." mr. park bowed fully, surprising kyuhyun. For so long mr. park and siwon struggled in building up the walls of the organization, and now kyuhyun has come--more than willing to share the burden and accompany his young master, he's more than happy with their union.

"Have you eaten? Come join us." kyuhyun invited.

"Kyuhyun~~!!" siwon's voice was heard again.

"It wouldn't be proper, honeymoons are for two beings only and quite sadly, i have taken my fill before coming here. Please join your impatient but reliable husband, outside while i sail this.. ship, might i say." kyuhyun nodded, not wanting to impose and went outside.

The sun was blinding outside but the breeze was a bit cooler and the splashing of the waters were relaxing. Siwon stood at the long table, filled with food and the center piece was a roasted suckling pig. Kyuhyun wanted to express his awe but his stomach was better at expressing its hunger, so he approached the table and together with his husband, he ate.

\---

Sailing on the limitless sapphire blue ocean, siwon and kyuhyun watched in comforting silence, the beautiful architecture of nature. The sun losing its vigor and slowly giving way to the chilly wind, blowing past. Losing track of time was as easy as breathing in the enchanting island but at the moment, the two lovers felt like time is of an infinite resource.

"How long are we going to stay here?" kyuhyun broke the silence but with his calm voice, siwon prefers it over the quiet. They were both at the edge of the boat, sight seeing the vastness of the ocean and the island on their right. "As long as you want..." siwon watched as kyuhyun inhaled deeply and exhaled.

Kyuhyun held on to the railings, watching the propellers disturb the waters and make small waves, rippling out to the ocean.

"Do you want to live here?" siwon suddenly asks, making kyuhyun look at him. "We can't." kyuhyun smiled tiredly, ignoring the complications that went through his head almost immediately. "I can't but you can...it's just three hours flight." siwon looked to the ocean, thoughtfully. Kyuhyun's face dropped, but then he noticed that siwon was looking like he's stopping himself from smiling. "Sure...the locals will accompany me...maybe make some friend with guys that are into gaming..." kyuhyun responded coolly, replicating siwon's staring-at-the-beyond-thingy.

"No." was siwon's instant reply, his face getting a darker shade of red.

"Then don't joke around with me like that, i might take it seriously.." kyuhyun feigned his hurt expression, avoiding siwon's eyes--he didn't know he sounded that convincing. "And i was that close in exhiling all men in the island...or have them play with gabe." at that time, kyuhyun knew siwon was already being serious so he scratched out those kind of jokes from his head.

Orange tint splashed throughout the skies, signaling the ending of day and coming of night.

"It's beautiful.." kyuhyun complimented the sunset, the wind blowing past him and having him tremble where he stand.

"Sorry but i don't really see the beauty there and the reason why people watch it happen." siwon noticing his lover's shaking, hugged the younger from behind and held kyuhyun's hands, capturing them from the railings. Kyuhyun settled his back on siwon's warm chest and held those hands tighter. "Well, seeing the sun go down makes it feel like a reward from the long day spent. It's calming--again, it's beautiful." kyuhyun chuckled at his own words, he himself thought they were mushy.

Siwon turned kyuhyun around, "This is more beautiful than that fireball." siwon kissed kyuhyun on the lips, softer and gentler that time. Kyuhyun held onto siwon's exposed shoulders, closing his eyes and leaving for his skin to feel the tremors of happiness and pleasure.

"Shall we make a baby now?" siwon whispered in kyuhyun's ear, pulling the younger so their crotches get re-acquainted. "If only we can.." kyuhyun giggled, getting embarrassed at his answer. "Then we'll keep trying till we get one." siwon pulled kyuhyun again to a passionate mouth to mouth, leaving the younger to feel like he just walked right through siwon's trap.

\--

" _ahh..siwon~~_ " it felt like a slow dance, everything was in slow motion as siwon held him and impales his body on the soft mattress. The yacht swaying at the rhythm of the ocean, they made love under the brilliant moon light. Kyuhyun watched the skies from the wide sunroof as siwon laid down with him--it was magical.

Propping kyuhyun's leg on his arm, siwon thrusted deeper making his lover's breath hitch. Their touches were faint but not cautious, they felt like the world has stopped and they're trapped in that fragment of time. There was no hurry and desperation, it was just the two of them, joining their bodies as one.

"I love you, kyuhyun.." the older trailed kisses on kyuhyun's face; his forehead, his nose and finally to his lips. Kyuhyun held siwon by the waist, feeling the other move to and fro, while the manhood enters him slowly and calmly. Every inch of siwon he could feel and he made sure siwon felt him too.

"Let me.." kyuhyun panted, wanting to show siwon his passion and bring him pleasure too. Siwon let the younger control him for the first time; lying on his back while kyuhyun goes on top of him. Kyuhyun looked celestial, under the moonlight and siwon noticed that since their first encounter, the younger's body has become more effeminate or was it the heat of the moment playing with his sight..?

Kyuhyun bit his lip, feeling siwon's penis slide out of him when they changed positions, he felt empty. He sat on siwon's pelvis, studying the body lying before him. It was his first time to see all those scars from a variety of weapons that have touched his lover's body. Like a kid, kyuhyun touched each scar with his hands, lingering on the long slash on siwon's abdomen. He bent down, kissing each scar that marred siwon's skin.

Lips curving to a smile, siwon couldn't help but cup the beautiful face and kiss those lips that touched his battle scars. "You're beautiful, too...than that fire ball." kyuhyun smiled, pecking siwon on the lips and licked his way down to siwon's cock. Without hesitation, kyuhyun engulfed siwon's manhood; ignoring his inexperience and just doing what he thought would make siwon feel good.

" ** _Shit_**." siwon restrained himself from bucking up the hot and wet mouth of kyuhyun.

He could see that kyuhyun wasn't used to the length but being so and still sucking him, stimulated his desire. He watched as the younger bent his body, holding the base of his manhood in one hand while sucking on the head. Siwon threw his head back and groaned but it ended too soon, since the younger sat up again, his penis still being held. The older thought, kyuhyun must be having his revenge from earlier but it all went down to ashes when kyuhyun kneeled in front of him and aimed his cock on his hole.

It was the sexiest thing siwon saw; kyuhyun kneeling in front of him, his lips all swollen and hair tousled while reaching behind to impale himself and slowly getting the head in.

" _Uhh.. **mmm~**_ " kyuhyun bit his abused lips as he sat himself fully on siwon's massive cock. He dug his nails on siwon's sides as it rubbed at the bundle of nerves inside him. Once putting it all in, kyuhyun slumped from exertion and tried to catch his breath.

"That was fucking sexy.." siwon sat up, their sweaty chests colliding. He supported kyuhyun by the waist, having those legs wrap around his sides for comfort.

"i--suck at.."

"Sucking? ahaha~ don't worry we have all the time to practice. Maybe, the answer lies in one of those gifts."

"Anything but those..." kyuhyun wrapped his arms around siwon's neck, tilted his head to kiss the other and rode the man.

"I only need you." kyuhyun emphasized, throwing his head back to a silent scream when siwon met him with a hard thrust.

"I only want you." siwon replied, biting kyuhyun's outstretched neck, and marking him like every part of kyuhyun--HIS.

The night, a subtle peek to their awaiting eternity, sparing no concern for any soul than theirs. Undying passion and desire, finding sanctuary in each other....  

And finally, with confidence, one can declare that love--amidst darkness and hopelessness--it is indeed possible.

 

 

**_~End~_ **


	44. EPILOGUE

 

**\--Kyuhyun's POV--**

 

Brows furrowed, eyes straight and domineering, those lips in a tight line, and his face firm with fury---it was reminiscent of  _those days_ ; those days when siwon was a symbol of my darkest fears and pain. It was wrong of me to think I'd never see that state of him again but as I try to hide myself behind these curtains of the opened door, my error was confirmed.

It should've been the last day of this honeymoon--brings the warmth on my cheeks thinking about everything that we've done on those 4 days. The sun commanded the island and every waking moment I found everything more beautiful than the day before. I learned more and more about him--about siwon and fell deeper and deeper than what I thought would be possible. I looked at him everytime and I bask in that proud feeling that it was only me who could see him that way; only one who could touch him, kiss him and make love with him, like an equal.

I tried not to think about those but it never left my mind since we arrived and it's embarrassing....

The island was for us to explore; the locals spoke a different language but they knew what siwon wanted with just a look, it was quite remarkable but at the same time pitiful. I saw the fear in most of them and I knew exactly how they must have felt. 

Siwon is ruthless; when he desired something, he wanted to have it perfectly or else he wouldn't have it at all and he would have the head of the person who made it impossible, literally. It pains me that they know him as a heartless man when he's a person able to love, if only he can show anyone besides me. 

Especially now, watching that scene from a distance, my stomach churns in discomfort and dread.

There was this old woman, she looked ragged and tired with years of labor in this island. She came out of nowhere, surprising the both of us as we made our way back to the house, yelling angrily with her native tongue. Siwon had me go inside first but this woman, she was clearly outraged about something and didn't waver when she came face to face with siwon. 

In front of her was siwon and as usual he stood tall, unnerved and extremely angered--that moment, i wished i didn't leave his side. What could that frail looking woman do against the monstrous strength and non-existent patience of siwon? I know the exact answer and it scares me. 

There was a man standing between them, sweating and fidgeting as he nervously translated what the woman said to siwon. Every word he translated made siwon look maddened and the alarms in my head started going off one by one; should i interfere? 

Everyone was trying to pull the woman away but she didn't budge and I praid to myself she would. 

"Don't lose it siwon...please.." I wanted to come closer, calm siwon down of what I feel is an impending outburst.

The old woman wiped her face with her handkerchief, her voice raising in octaves and one finger pointed at siwon menacingly. 

The translator's lips moved but he said everything in a hushed tone for only siwon's ear to hear or it must be fear that left his voice in quiet submission.

**"What the fuck do you want me to do? Bring him back to life?! Your son is probably better off under the dirt than under your roof."**  Siwon screamed and the surroundings automatically shut off. The old woman's lips trembled and angry tears flowed down her cheeks--it was heartbreaking. The locals never ceased in pulling her away but I can feel that what the old woman was fighting for was also their cause so they weakly protested and didn't manage to pull her away. I can see the translator getting smaller between them, i wish he won't translate siwon's exact words!

"Don't change my words."

I shook my head at that; my heart ached for the old woman but it ached more for siwon.   

"What did she say...  **What the fuck did she say!?!**  Tell me or  _you'll_  follow her son." i heard someone clear his throat and it was the translator.  .

" **Louder.** "  

"Sh-she said..she said you are spawn of satan...her exact words..I'm sorry Mr. Choi.." he repeated loudly with his broken korean and stepped back as siwon moved forward, looking down at the old lady. 

My chest tightened and the silence grew thick and suffocating.

What is he going to do?

Don't hurt her... 

"Siwon..." i bit my lips, trying to figure out a way for everything to be settled. My conscience hammered at my head but my mind was lost. The guilt is making me dizzy from where i stood until siwon looked back at the house and found me watching; i pleaded with my eyes automatically. His eyes fought with mine and i knew exactly what he wanted; he wanted to hurt someone. His look of violent desire was more than an acquaintance of mine so i knew better than to let siwon express it. That was the longest ten seconds of my life and the result was inclusive, yet, as he turned to face the old woman once more.  

" ** _Spawn?_**  No, no, no... Satan is  **not**  my father, he's my  **adviser**. And you know what? Your son sends his regards from there.  **Now everyone fuck off!** " Siwon turned his back on everyone, leaving the old lady in her grief. The translator didn't even opened his mouth to translate what siwon said and rubbed the old lady's back. The people dispersed and by the time siwon was inside the mansion, no one was left there. I closed my eyes and exhaled the breath, i took hostage of. His eyes were still aflamed by his anger as he made his way to the house.

"Siwon.." I started. 

"Can you believe that? She's blaming me for her son's accident and wants me to pay compensation." He stared at me and i stared back at him. 

I just didn't know what to say; how can i defend the oppressed, when the villain is the person i love? So i stood there, trying to tie my words together then untying them again, until he continued.

"Whatever the people here decides is from their own freedom, kyuhyun; that includes their work, who they live with, who they fuck, and whatever shit they wanna do--those are their decisions. All I ask of them is their loyalty to me and the organization,  **to us**. Now if they go killing themselves because they don't spare a single fuck to use the equipment my fucking money provided them then it's not my fucking problem! Leaving their families starved for the comfort of a coffin is also not my problem but hell, I recommend it for them." Siwon's face reddened and I shook my head.

Am i ready to do it?

To take that role bravely? 

I asked myself as i went closer to him and rested my hand on his chest. He was breathing heavily and his heart pouned like a bull against his ribs. What am i supposed to do, now? There were no words i can say to calm him. I didn't makae it obvious but i was panicking until I felt his arms circle around me and he suddenly hugged me firmly. My head rested on the crook of his neck, his chest against mine, and slowly his breathing leveled with mine. I was happy to realize it's my touch that could calm him and the relief made me smile and hugged him tighter. 

"I know you disagree with me, i saw it on your eyes and i feel it." his voice vibrated against my ear and cheek and it was my heart that ran a marathon next. I inhaled deeply, his scent reassuring me--ironically and tried to brake our embrace to explain myself but he held on my waist firmly against his. "You don't have to move a freaking meter away to defend yourself." he smiked at me and i wish he could take what i should say seriously because his eyes are glinting suggestively. The attractiveness of this man pains me and effortlessy swallows me everytime (no pun intended) but i've decided, for the sake of that old woman, i have to repel it--just this once. I move the farthest i could with his strong arm still around me, it wasn't even an inch but he got the idea. 

"Why?" his follow-up question took me by surprise but it's my cue.

"It's just..." i started, grabbing the rare opportunity and speaking my mind. I knew it would be difficult; with his lower body pressed against mine and his hand slowly traveling down my back and yeah--i have to voice out my protest altogether. His handsome face slowly moved closer and closer and i can feel sobriety abandoning me, whisking away my vocabulary with it. Slowly my lips tingled,biting them was no use because siwon just eyed me in that special way of his and slowly i can feel his breath--"I wished you were more sensitive!" i shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for something after that outburst.

Silence...

 

More silence...

 

Oh god, i'm screwed...

And then i heard chuckling, i opened my eyes and siwon was laughing--i think i just tickled his twisted humor.

"Your face is all scrunched up, don't make that face again kyu..." he said and i felt him peck my lips. My eyes were still closed but i definitely knew those were his lips. I opened my eyes and just stared at him and slowly realized that i overreacted. 

"Sensivity, what the fuck is that?" he lead me to the couch and we sat looking at each other. Now, is the perfect time to talk! I just feel it.

"I mean, i wish you would've heard her and understood her situation." i can't believe i'm having this conversation with him and it felt normal. Siwon furrowed his brows again, "I heard her kyuhyun, loud and clear--she was damn loud. It's her family why do i have to meddle with it?" siwon reached at the mini bar beside the couch and poured himself some alcohol, i should make this quick or else, no more words will be heard later. "It's not meddling what she wanted from you, it's help. She lost a son, and he could've been the breadwinner of the family. From the looks of it, all she wanted was help, nothing more." he drank and offered me some but i shook my head. I know somewhere in his mind, my words are being absorbed.

"She could've made it clearer and less loud--that cunt--"

"Stop there, please." he looked shocked and lowered his glass--good.

"She lost someone, siwon, just imagine losing someone--"

"I don't have to imagine, kyuhyun." he was in the process of standing up but i held on to him, i have to.

 "Then you have to know her anguish more than anyone else. I don't want to defend her but if she approached you, quietly and meekly, would you even spare a look at her? She was desperate and maybe she thought that the only way to get to you was approach you head on.. Think about it, the whole island practically fears you but then she came like that, don't you think her desperation is a cry for help?"

"Or a cry of death..." i ignored that statement and waited for his real answer. He glared at the floor for awhile then looked at me with meaningful eyes.

"Please understand..."

....

"Fine, but the money will be given in your name, not mine." i cracked a smile and nodded my head. He rolled his eyes, brought down his glass and a second later, he held my thighs and placed me on top of him, pulling me for a long kiss. I was suddenly straddling him, "That favor comes with a price, though." he whispered against my ears, making me blush. "Yes, boss." i conceded, feeling my cheeks warm then kissing him full on the lips and unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt. "If this is what i get, i should do more favors like that." he teased and i just laughed--laughing off the arousal and trying hard to not look eager for his touches.

"What do you say, I extend our stay here for a fucking week?" siwon had his hands in my pants, rubbing my cock and the friction was blinding i had no intelligent thing to say, "A fucking...week?" i repeated like a parrot on heat, holding on to his shoulders.

"Precisely...a week of more fucking." he smirked and pulled my pants off me. 

Despite his imperfections, i love him--i love him for who he is, though there are those parts of him which seem heartless and cold, he doesn't have to change--i can do those for him.

He's an obstacle and at the same time a prize. 

"I want you to meet changmin soon..." 

"Jeez, can you not say his name when were about to have sex?"

 

 

**-** **-No One's POV--**

 

Changmin was in dreamland; in a land where the ground was soybean paste, the clouds were made up of rice, the lakes were steaming flow of his favorite hot pot, the trees were made up of seaweed rolls, and he was in a helicopter made up of steamed seafood--the propeller bringing him the most succulent smells he ever smelled. He was hanging on the opened seafood helicopter and he was looking for someone, shielding his eyes from the bright sunny side up egg-sun dramatically. "I can see him!!" he shouted at the shrimp pilot and the helicopter slowly maneuvered to the right just where that puddle of spicy rice cakes settled, beside was a black haired guy and he was gobbling it away. 

Changmin smiled ear to ear as he unrolled the ladder made out of crab legs down and was meaning to climb down but he heard of a loud banging sound and was jerked awake.

"CRABS!!!!" he yelled and a female's gasp made a duet with him. He sat up from his bed, the sheets all lying limply on the floor and rubbed his sleep from his eyes. 

"Omona!!!! I'm sorry, i thought nobody's in here! The door was ajar and so--aish, I always do this, i'm sorry. I'll come back, sir." 

Changmin slowly remember that he's in some hotel outside of seoul for a presscon that tonight about his new brand of hybrid SHIM phones. "What time is it?" he moaned, grabbing a blanket to cover his naked torso. "Umm it's 11:30 in the morning, sir. Should i go?" it was the cleaning lady and she had with her some basket of toilet cleaners and whatnot. Changmin rolled his eyes, "Bodyguard hyung let you in didn't he, ahjumma? Aish, i said i can wake myself up..." the cleaning lady nodded. "Well you can start cleaning now.." changmin gave a small smile but didn't move from his spot. 

"Are you sure? If you want to sleep more, sir.."

"Nah..those kinds of dreams only come once, ahjumma. And i'm hungry!" changmin exclaimed, his face getting bright at the thought of breakfast and the local delicacies. 

_'Hell yeah! I can't wait!! If only...'_  changmin stopped himself before he can long for that somebody again. He was in the process of getting over a huge mountain and he felt he just passed the peak.

The cleaning lady started folding sheets, dusting drawers, picking up trash in changmin's room. His butt was still planted on the mattress and reached for his phone on the bed side drawer but as he did, he manage to knock over a frame and the cleaning lady was too kind to put it back. "hehe..thanks.." changmin looked through his messages and was getting occupied with it when the cleaning lady got his attention.

"Omo....excuse me, sir. The person in this picture, is he...i mean---how should i say this. Is he your friend?" the cleaning lady held the picture frame in her hands and donned a horrified expression.

It was a picture of Changmin and Kyuhyun, the former always brought it with him once he started getting these schedules all over and outside the country. A constant reminder of their friendship and how small things gave him more pleasure than any luxurious thing he can afford--he told himself. It was something he can't and won't let go.

"Yeah, why he looks like someone? His face is kinda rare so that's a shocker." changmin smiled but the cleaning lady looked mortified.

"Why? What's up?" 

"There's this boy from a hotel i formerly worked at--I--how is this friend of yours? Are you in contact, have you seen him lately?" she looked like she would freak out anytime soon so changmin held his hands up and answered fast, "Yes, i saw him weeks ago and he's very very very  **very**   **fine**! Why? What boy from that hotel? Tell me more about him..." 

"Okay..but sir, i wish this wouldn't leave this bedroom because the man i'll be talking about is very---powerful."

"What? The president?" changmin sat up straight, trying to lighten the mood but her unchangeable expression was a let down.

"Okay i promise, i won't tell this to anybody." he raised his right hand and nodded for the cleaning lady to continue.

"It's been months and it's my first time to let this off my chest so i'm hgrateful you can lend an ear. Well, I used to work at this hotel--i can't name it--owned by this big shot mafia leader and---this boy, the boy who looks like your friend in this picture was taken.... and was brought to that person. At first we thought it's the usual setting, his hoodlums taking young women or men to the hotel for him to--"

"Fuck." changmin found himself saying, it wasn't a way of completing the other's sentence but an outright curse.

_ 'No,no,no,no... kyuhyun told me he loves that guy...no..' _

"Yes...but when i saw him myself he was just a kid. A poor boy who's being held there against his will--he wasn't some lowly prostitue. We saw nothing, we heard nothing because they made sure the boy was always guarded and locked down but the struggle was evident from the state of the suite, everytime we clean it. The sheets are always ripped---"

"What's the state of that boy now?" changmin interrupted her, gripping the mattress under the sheets.

"When i left, it was still the same.. I wish i could've done something but i was merely a worker and to even think of going against them is suicide..."

"What if he set that boy free? Is it possible? What if now they....love each other?" changmin looked hopefully at the older one but she shook her head. "Years i've worked there and i've never seen anyone so heartless. The bastard manipulates everyone, even the school that that poor boy goes to, he managed to hostage. Those were the rumors about the big boss and like always they proved to be true. He could be manipulating that boy's life like a puppet and no one would even know." the cleaning lady brought down the frame and gave changmin a weak smile.

_'That can't be true!! Kyuhyun......he would never..but he's too kind. Too kind for his own good!'_ changmin's jaws were set and he squeezed out his last question, the most painful one.

"Can you give me the name of the leader, that big boss?" 

_'Don't say Choi Siwon, please don't....'_

"We only know him for his surname but it changes periodically--syndicate business. But the boy's name is kyuhyun, i overheard one of the guards say. I wonder how he is... I'm sorry, sir, for taking your time." 

Changmin felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. 

"Can you please call my bodyguard in for a minute? I need to talk to him..." changmin forced a smile and the lady nodded, following the request.

_'Is it a lie? Why would she lie? She doesn't even know me. How about kyuhyun, did he lie to me?! Well he said he's seeing some mobster and told me he's alright and was treated well... but what if that was that choi siwon's script so he could freely do whatever it is he wants to kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, what the fuck is happening?!!'_  changmin tried to erase those thoughts of his best friend being forced--being forced so hard those sheets were left in that state, like what the cleaning lady said. 

"How dare that mother fucker..." changmin cursed trying to fight back the tears as he thought of the faceless "lover" of his best friend. 

_'I can't jump into conclusions... For kyuhyun's sake, i need to find out if he's really that psycho's hostage. Why didn't he tell me?! How can you love someone like that, kyuhyun?!'_  changmin threw his phone on the wall, just as his personal bodyguard entered the room.

"Mr. Shim..."

"I need you to investigate someone for me. I don't want the police, i want a private investigator, can you do that?" 

"Of course, i'll contact someone."

 

\------

 

The air was thick with fog from the cold and smoke from cigarettes and crack. Women danced on top of bars and tables without no distinct rhythm as their minds were taken over by the drugs injected to their systems. It was a club built inside of a slaughter house, clientele ranged from punks, drifters, tramps, and addicts, ran by a tore down organization who found its place at the foot of the hierarchy. Just behind the club, where it reeked of decomposing carcasses of swine and mold, was the office of the current leader--someone who lost everything, together with his manhood.

"Jinyoung hyung! We've received intelligence that someone is looking for a private i. to investigate choi fucking siwon!" a lanky guy, wearing a cheap, flashy shirt came flying and bursting in the office. There were only two guards in station and that wasn't because the leader of the group was terribly confident but it was all he could afford now that the group suffered with a disease called, cowardness and betrayal. 

"Really? Sit and tell me more..." the leader hid his excitement and fury by petting the girl between his legs who was sluggishly opening his zipper. There was slight panic at the back of his mind but he silenced them with the thought that that girl is drowning with drugs so she won't tell the difference.

"Yeah jinyoung hyung, it's said that the President of Shim Company wants to hire a private investigator against choi siwon! And if he can get to choi siwon we can get to--"

"His lovely cocksucking slut--cho fucking kyuhyun, yes, i understood. Now, how do we get the job?" he eyed the girl in front of him..

"Huh....you're a woman? Where's you dick oppa???" the intoxicated girl giggled, looking at the result of that unfortunate event in front of her. 

"Jinyoung hyung..." 

" **YOU BITCH!!!** " the leader hit the prostitute and she toppled down the ground, her jaw hitting it roughly and leaving her in a crying mess. 

"AND YOU!! IT'S  **J-Y-P!!**! DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME YOU CHICKEN SHIT!!! Do what you can to get that post, use all the money we can fucking get to bribe our way in! I need to get Cho Kyuhyun, i'll kill that son of a bitch!!" jyp remembered the day kyuhyun shot at him. He wished he just died than to suffer being neutered--his cock being chopped off because of the bullets kyuhyun fired. 

"Ye-yes JYP, i'll come back with good news." the man ran off, his hurried footsteps echoing in the office.

"Take her away.." jyp commanded one of his thugs and took the unconscious girl away.

He zipped his pants up, laughing bitterly at how they felt useless at his eunuch state.

"You made a debt you can't repay with all the riches in this world, cho kyuhyun. But I'll make sure you pay...."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

****


End file.
